Rise Of The Orphenochs
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: -feat. KAMEN RIDER 555-. A series of mysterious deaths plague several cities in Japan. Pluto is mysteriously alive. Ryu is kidnapped. A new enemy in the form of a powerful corporation. New allies in the form of runaway teens. Is DDS up to the challenge?
1. Intro

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome again to another fanfic installment of Detective School Q.

I wish to thank the readers, and reviewers for reading and reviewing the Koudoutai Trilogies:

**Koudoutai Part 1: _The New Enemy_**, and the side stories that I've written,

**Koudoutai Part 2: _The Zodiac Strikes Back_**.

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight For The Future_**

And also I want to thank the readers for reading the two "OVAs" of Koudoutai:

**Koudoutai: _12 Zodiac Signs Special_**

**Koudoutai: _Episode Final_**

I really appreciate it. And because of that, I feel inspired to write another fanfic featuring the famous

detective students from DDS. But before we get a move on, a word for the newcomers here, and

a few things you ought to know:

This will be a very different fanfic. And this will take place after the Koudoutai fics. Since Shido

and Yuri Suzaku used their Time Advent abilities and reverted the stream of time before the Zodiac fighters

and their weapons were created, the OCs from Koudoutai won't be here, and all of our heroes (except for

Hikari, Megumi and Sakura Kinomoto) have no memories of what transpired before. And hence, this

fic's story will start in June, where DDS students (old and new enrollees) will be drafted to different sections.

Now, in this fic, I'll be incorporating a lot of things here. As I stated in Koudoutai, DSQ fanfic writer

Rhapsoding Riyoko's fic, **_Pluto Returns_**, was one of the inspirations in coming up with the Koudoutai trilogies.

The other inspiration to Koudoutai, is the Japanese live action TV series **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_**

(**_Mask Rider Ryuki_** for the Filipino readers).

Now here I'll be borrowing several elements from Rhapsoding Riyoko's fics and use them here. Whoa!

Before you rant at me, let me tell you that I'm only going to borrow those elements. After reading those fics,

countless ideas came into my head. I'm not competing with her or anything. Like I said, her fics inspired me to

come up in writing a new fic.

Now here are the elements that made me come up with making this fic:

Rhapsoding Riyoko's Detective School Q fics:

_- Pluto Returns_;

- _Kokuryo High Murders_

_- Nine Circles of Hell_;

_- Cursing A Horseshoe's Luck_.

Kamen Rider 555 (aka _Mask Rider 555_ or _Mask Rider Faiz_)

The three DSQ fics of Rhapsoding Riyoko were great, and after reading them, I make sure to use them

as reference when coming up with a new fic.

Like in Koudoutai, I'll be borrowing elements from another Kamen Rider show. Last November (2006,

in the Philippines), I happen to saw Kamen Rider 555 on **GMA 7**, and two weeks later, on the

Filipino-dubbed anime cable channel **HERO TV**. From the opening song (Justi-Faiz by ISSA), to the

progression of the story, as well as the Rider suits, blew me away. But at that time, I was still writing for the

Koudoutai fics, so I made sure to make a research on www (dot) wikipedia (dot) com, and saved it on my

diskette, and put them in reserve once after Koudoutai is done, and after getting sufficient rest, it's back to work.

And like in Koudoutai, Class C (the Chosen Children from digimon Adventure 02) will be here for the ride.

And also, this will be the first fanfic to use Pluto in this story. Before Koudoutai was conceived, I was

actually going to use them as main villains. But Rhapsoding Riyoko's fic, Pluto Returns had Pluto killed, I felt

that it making a Pluto fic would only cause more confusion among readers and me getting accused of competing

with Riyoko, so I had to come up with something new, and the Kamen Rider Ryuki characters gave me the

idea in creating the Zodiac fighters, and the rest is history.

Since Pluto's popularity has waned (in the anime series and the fanfics) over the years, I was wondering

how to bring Pluto back into the fold. It was then that, while writing **Koudoutai: _12 Zodiac Fighters Special_**,

I decided to try an experiment by bringing the Pluto heads **King Hades** (Ryu's grandpa) and **Anubis** into

the fold by giving them a brief cameo appearance. But that fic's setting was set in an alternate time, so

officially, Pluto remains dead.

Speaking of Pluto, the supposed heir to Pluto, Ryu Amakusa, will play a pivotal role here, and for the first time,

Ryu will be one of this fic's co-antagonists. Well, I got this idea by watching other anime and Tokusatsu shows

that show a character transits from a good guy to villain, villain to good guy, etc. And I've seen Ryu sporting

several menacing facial features, and that gave me the idea to come up with a new twist.

It wasn't easy though. I asked several DSQ writers to ask for their opinion onwhat they think of this

situation for Ryu. While one was against it, theothers welcomed it. So be prepared, Ryu fans. Ryu will go

Missing In Action for several chaptrs before comingback a different person.

Also, three of the Pluto members who appeared in the manga, Charon, Thanatos, and Kerberos, will make their

fanfic debut. They'll pop out later in the upcoming chapters, nd they'll give DDS a plentiful of headaches.

So far, I've covered the Kamen Rider 555 episodes by watching 40 episodes of them, and it was then that I

decided to bring Pluto back by teaming them up with the villains from Kamen Rider 555 (the Orphenochs).

And also in the upcoming chapters, I'll explain in detail how Pluto was defeated, and how they came back

(to life and to power).

And lastly, I'll be introducing another OC for this fic: **Kyo Renjou**. Yup, the younger twin brother of Kyuu

in 12 Zodiac Fighters Special and **_Episode Final_**, will make his "present time" debut

(12 Zodiac Fighters Special and Episode Final are set in an alternate time).

He had a rough start as a semi good guy/bad guy character in the 2 Koudoutai OVAs.

Will he be a bad guy again in this fic? Or will he be a good guy this time? You'll soon see.

And of course, since I'll be borrowing the elements from Kamen Rider 555, I'll be including the main

characters of that show, namely **Kamen Rider Faiz**, **Kamen Rider Delta** and **Kamen Rider Kaixa**. Of course

the villains of that show will be there as well.

Some of the chapters that I'm going to write will be close to the Kamen Rider 555 TV series, but of course

I'll have to make this plot very original, and infuse itwith DSQ elements.

And speaking of which, expect this fic to be very long, as the story willbe more character-driven than my previous

fics, as I'll be giving equal exposures to all the characters in this fic via sub-story chapters.

Ok, ok. So I made a super-hero/sci-fi approach theme. Why? A fic writer has to be creative. And writers

excel in their areas of their specialties.

Examples are:

**Rhapsoding Riyoko** excels inmystery and detective themes.

**Dark Kyuu**'s approch is on RPG/Fantasy elements.

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**'s area is the supernatural approach

Other DSQ fic writers tried their hand on other genres, like romance and other mystery-like elements.

So why I choose this kind of area? I'm quite familiar in this area (Tokusatsu), and this is, like, a new challenge.

Something that no other DSQ fic writers haven't tried this kind of approach. Before you judge, read the fic first.

Believe me, you'll be blownaway by the story that I've written.

Now that I've said my piece, I'll be starting to commence in writing this fic. Believe me, this plot will blow

you away.

See you in the next chapter! I'll be waiting for your verdicts on the real first chapter!


	2. Prologue

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to the first chapter of this fic. Well, this

isn't actually the start, but a prologue. It will show you the events that took place during

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, and just now.

And here I'll be introducing who will be DDS' new opponent.

To those who enjoyed reading the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions**Prologue # 1:**

(A/n: This took place a year before Koudoutai Part 1)

- At a cliff somewhere in Mt. Bandai, Anubis, Kaori, and Yurie were shot by Ryu, and fell off the cliff,

leaving him and King Hades. Kyuu and Megumi urged Ryu to spare him. Ryu, out of passionate anger,

slowly shot King Hades one by one on different parts of his body.

- BLAM! (on King Hades' right knee)

Ryu: That's for killing my parents!

- BLAM! (shooting King Hades on the left knee)

Ryu: That's for attempting to murder my friends!

Kyuu grabbed Ryu's hand, and took the gun from him. "If you keep on doing that, it'll make you just like him!"

Ryu was frozen in shock from what he just heard. Principal Dan came and persuaded Ryu to spare him.

Then King Hades took out a gun, intending to shoot down Principal Dan, but Ryu took the gun from Kyuu,

and shot his grandfather on the chest, and King Hades fell off the cliff, and landed on the raging river, his body,

and those of the other fallen Pluto members, where never found.

A week later, Pluto was declared dead, and Ryu ws eventually cleared of Pluto's crimes.

**Prologue # 2**:

(**A/n**: This took place during Koudoutai Part 3, Chapter 30)

While Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma was securing the suspects in front of SMART Brain Corporation,

Shinji Kidou and Suichi Kitaoka changed into their Zodiac armors, becoming Gemini and Taurus, and

entered the portal en route to the Digimon world to go after a wild Digimon. Neither of them noticed

that someone had witnessed their transformation. ""Smart Lady.", says a man, who was covered in

silhouette behind a tinted window on the 33rd floor. "Yes?", says a woman, also covered in silhouette.

"Send some agents and keep an eye on those two persons, and those DDS students.". Says the enigmatic

man. "At once sir." Says the woman, who jingly waltzed away.

**Prologue # 3: **

(**A/n**: This took place during Koudoutai Part 3, around Chapters 70-88)

Professor Hideyuki Kagawa and Saturou Toujou (aka Alternative 00 and the Zodiac Leo) were packing

their lab equipment and boarded their van, carrying various equipments which they claimed that would

close down the source of the portals linking the Digimon world and Earth's, and the blue prints for the

Alternative card decks, as well as the card decks for the 12 Zodiac fighters, and drove away to a secret

location, not noticing that agents from SMART Brain Corporation were stealthily following them.

After killing Alternative 00, Leo went on to fight the remaining Zodiac fighters, not realizing that the

SMART Brain Corporation agents have traced the whereabouts of their secret warehouse and plundered

away the equipments and the blue prints of the card decks.

**Prologue # 4:**

(**A/n**: This took place during Koudoutai Part 3, during The Culprit Revealed story arc)

Inside the SMART Brain Corporation's laboratory, the head of the SMART Brain Corporation went to lab # 1,

overseeing the operations, and you can see that there's a huge container used for experiments, and the scene

shifts to what's inside the container: the bodies of King Hades, Anubis, and other important persons connected

to Pluto.

The scientists in lab # 2 were making some modifications and alterations in creating a belt similar to the ones

used by the Zodiac fighters. And one scientist came up with the idea of using something else than card decks

as means of activating the belt and armor.

After one week, King Hades was the first to be revived using advanced technologies and a little gene manipulation.

King Hades then learned who brought him back to life, and soon the two villains forged an alliance dedicated to

overthrow both DDS and ruling Japan and the rest of the world. "Ryu...my ungrateful grandson...this time there

will be no escape from your destiny...".

**Prologue # 5:**

(**A/n**: This took place in Koudoutai Part 3, before The Culprit Revealed story arc concluded)

Scientists told the head of the SMART Brain Corporation and King Hades that they'll have to evacuate

the premises due to the swarming of the wild Digimons all over Japan. Without much choice, everyone,

including the revived Pluto, entered an upgraded "star gate", and went to an unknown dimension, taking

their important papers and equipment with them, hence they were spared from the Time Advent stream,

and retained the memories of the Zodiac wars.

**Prologue # 6:**

(**A/n**: This took place just before the next chapter **:P** )

A man dressed as a SMART Brain employee was running away for his life after he clumsily tries to sell

some of the secrets of SMART Brain to a rival company. But was cornered by thugs working for Pluto.

Then the beleaguered employee took a steel pipe and waved it at the thugs as warning. Then suddenly,

the thugs changed their forms, growing in size, their bodies, and clothes, turned into color gray, each taking

the form of a humanoid animal. One look like a jackal, and the other looked like a piranha. The beleaguered

employee was horrified at what he just saw. "Y-you…you…you're Orphenochs!". But the two thugs who

turned into humanoid animals then killed the traitor by having tentacles shoot out from their bodies and pierced

the traitor's chest and heart, and soon the traitor's body turned into dust and crumbled. The two humanoid

animals reverted to their normal, human form and left.

So…what do you think? That's just the start. Next chapter, the real start of the story!


	3. A New Case To Investigate

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! And welcome to the REAL first chapter of this fic. And

I'll be spearheading this chapter by building up the characters (main and supporting) first

before bringing in the main villains to have a confrontation between the protagonists and the

antagonists.

In the first few chapters, I'll be incorporating some DSQ elements by having Class Q, A,

and C into investigating mysterious deaths of several victims, mostly high school and college

students.

Also, I'll be putting several anime characters in this fics for a one-shot, cameo appearance, as

they will portray the victims of mysterious attacks aside from the other victims who died

mysteriously in which the three DDS sections are sent to investigate a rather foreboding case.

Once everything comes into place, then I'll be bringing in the Pluto villains, and then I'll be

bringing in the elements from Kamen Rider 555.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters who'll be appearing in the chapters of this fic are owned by

their respective owners.

- - -

Odaiba. It was Monday morning, January 3. A start of a new year, and an exciting day, as

classes are resuming after the Christmas holidays. As the housewife entered her son's bedroom,

she stared at the picture. It was her son's picture of her son's Junior High soccer team, and beside

her son in the picture was Daisuke Motomiya. The student and Daisuke were teammates in the

soccer team, but drifted apart after Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and Iori moved to DDS.

Shaking her head, she decided to wake her son so that he won't be late for school. She called her

son's name, but received no reply. She then removed the blanket, revealing her son's upper body.

She then noticed that her son's skin was bleached white, while his bedtime clothes were normal.

When she shook her son's shoulder, the mother was horrified when her child's body crumbled like

dust, leaving nothing but his clothes and hair. The mother shrieked like crazy, alerting her husband.

The husband came in, and also shouted at seeing what just happened.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Bad Signs From Odaiba**

At Dan Detective School, everything was business as usual. Tatsumi Houngou was giving Class Q

a bad time as he gives stern lectures, quizzes and recitation the Houngou-way. And Class Q (except

for Ryu) cringed in fear from Houngou's voice.

Class A, on the other hand, had no problem since Kotaro Nanami was very considerate in teaching his

students, both get along well.

As for Class C (the Chosen Children from Digimon Adventure 02), They got the best detective teacher

in the form of Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan), who decided to work part-time as a DDS instructor.

Shinichi was even impressed that Class C's partner Digimons were participating in lectures.

It was then the telecom boomed and Principal Dan's voice spoke, calling the three top sections to report

to his office, telling them that this is urgent.

Five minutes later, Class Q, A, and C were there, wondering what kind of case they'll be assigned to, and

why all three sections were here. Principal Dan then came in after gathering some data from the police.

"Hello, my students. First of all, this case is originally assigned to Class C since this case that they're going to

investigate will be in Odaiba.". Class C stood rigid, they'reeyes widen in surprise, as they didn't notice that

something was amiss at their hometown before coming to DDS to attend their classes.

Principal Dan then showed the pictures of a victim whose body was found in a subdivision in Odaiba. Daisuke,

in grief utter shock, grabbed the photos from Principal Dan, surprising the others, and Principal Dan himself.

"Th..that's my friend… in my old school!!!! My teammate in the soccer club before we moved in to DDS!!!!"

Daisuke spoke shockingly, recognizing the bedclothes of the victim. Principal Dan stared grimly at Daisuke and

said, "I see that you know him. According to the your friend's parents, he wasn't responding to his parents' call

this morning when they were going to wake him up, but when his parents shook their son's body, their son's body

crumbled to dust. The police were baffled, and called for help. Also, The reason why I called you, Class Q and A,

is that what happened in Odaiba also happened in other parts of Japan. The basketball team of Shohoku, and

Ryonan (from the anime Slam Dunk), also met the same fate as the boy in Odaiba.". "You…mean…" Kyuu

stammered. "Yes, Kyuu. Their bodies were found in their schools' locker rooms, all their bodies were crumbled

into dusts.". Principal Dan replied. Class A, like Class Q and C, were equally stunned as well. This was one case

that they never encounter something like this before. Principal Dan then continued his speech. "And therefore, I'll

be sending the three of you to investigate this matter. Class C will go to Odaiba to investigate this matter. Class Q

to Shohoku, and Class A to Ryonan. Be careful. We, as well as you, may encounter some very enigmatic elements

that may be behind these series of bizarre murders. Can I count on you?". Class Q, A, and C spoke loudly and s

aid, "YES SIR!".

The three sections then sets off to their assigned destinations. Class C to Odaiba, Class Q to Shohoku High, while

Class A goes to Ryonan high.

At the conference room, Principal Dan stared at the window, looking into the sky. He wondered if this was a bad

sign that something bad would happen. He then recalled that there were signs that Pluto made their return by

committing a series of murders on the Cursed Idol case, in which Nanami discovered. He then shook his head,

realizing that Pluto was defeated with the death of Anubis and King Hades. He was also glad that Ryu didn't end

up joining them, for he knew that Ryu was an unwilling victim.

At the SMART Brain Corporation, The head of that corporation was chatting along with a man beneath the shadows,

and their conversation was interrupted when one of the scientists came inside the conference room. "Pardon the

interruption, sir, but I just want to inform you that five Gear belts are nearing completion.". The head of SMART Brain

smirked and said, It's all right. When can we expect the belts to be ready?". The scientist said, that it will be by next

week, adding that the mass-produced DNA's will be ready as well. The man beneath the silhouette asked what are

the five "gears", and why is it that SMART Brain gave so much importance. The head of SMART Brain said, "You'll

soon know why. As for the "Gears", I'll give you a brief answer. They're special belts modeled after the Zodiac

Advent cards and belts. We modified them a bit so that DDS won't suspect a thing. And instead of the Zodiac names,

we'll be using Greek alphabets as the names of the "Gears". Patience my dear ally, you'll get the answer once

everything comes into place, and you and Pluto will get a special benefit when the moment comes.".

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building up the

characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new enemy

who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Class C arrives in Odaiba and started their investigation on the mysterious death of Daisuke's old school and

soccer teammate.


	4. The Investigation Begins

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story. This chapter will focus on Class C, since they'll

be investigating Daisuke's former classmate and soccer teammate who died mysteriously.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters who'll be appearing in the chapters of this fic are owned by their

respective owners.

- - -

Odaiba. Class C arrived at the scene where the boy who was found dead by the boy's parents.

Daisuke then barged his way through the police officers, making his way towards his friend's

bedroom, and stood still as the the remains of his friend'sbody was gone, leaving only his discarded

clothing, and some of the dust where his friend's body left. The boy's parents then approached

Daisuke and hugged him, telling him what happened, Daisuke silently burst into tears, unable to

accept that his friend was now gone.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Intensive Investigation In Odaiba**

The rest of Class C entered the crime scene after showing their DDS badges. They then slowly

entered the bedroom, only to see Daisuke wiping his tears and was being consoled by the victim's

relatives.

Class C then started to look closely at the scene, taking fingerprints, collecting the "dusts" and

placing them in a transparent plastic bag, while Takeru and Hikari were talking to the victim's parents,

while Miyako was talking to the victim's neighbors and asked them if there was anything strange that

occurred before the incident the day before. Tailmon, V-Mon and Armadimon used their keen senses

to detect if there was a stranger here at the vicinity of the victim's house in case the death was caused

by murder. So far they have detected nothing.

After three hours, the police and Class C couldn't come up with anything concrete that would suggest

that foul murder was the cause of the victim's death. Iori and Takeru then decided to head back to DDS

lab to examine the evidence that they've gathered. Takeru sent a message to Koushiro via the D3, asking

him to come to DDS to assist them in examining the evidence. Ken decided to stay behind and assist

Daisuke in looking around the neighborhood to talk to the other neighbors and friends of the victim.

Suddenly, one of the policemen received a call on his radio that another victim was found, this time in

Ken's old school, where two of his old soccer teammate were found dead inside their locker room, their

bodies turned into dusts and crumbled. Ken and Daisuke looked at each other and went to Ken's old

school.

Hikari and Tailmon were about to leave when she overheard the news from a radio that popular

tennis player Ryoma Echizen (from the anime **_Prince Of Tennis_**) was also found dead. Tailmon evolved

to Nefertimon and she and Hikari flew to the scene.

This leaves Miyako and Hawkmon as the only Class C member left, and decided to wait in case there's

a news flash of another mysterious death.

At the SMART Brain Corporation, the president (that's what I'll be referring instead of the "head") went

to the lab to oversee the operations of his company. At lab # 1, he saw that three of the seven "gear" belts

were 80 percent completed, and was told that they'll be ready by next week, carefully explaining that they

cannot rush the repairs in such a short time. The president nodded understandably, and left.

He then went to lab # 2, and entered the lab, just in time to see an familiar face emerging from a huge tube,

and a voice spoke, eerie and familiarly foreboding. "I'm coming for you…_Master Ryu_…". The SMART Brain's

president smiled, seeing that in a matter of time, the alliance will soon be reborn, and that they'll soon rule

Japan and the rest of the world.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building

up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new

enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Class A will take over the story in the next chapter as they go to Ryonan High, investigating the mysterious

deaths of the Ryonan basketball team, and meeting the coach of that team, and interviewing with the former

captain, Jun Uozumi.


	5. Investigation: Ryonan High

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story. This chapter will focus on Class A, since they'll

be investigating Ryonan High, whose entire basketball team have mysteriously died without

explanation.

The coach of Ryonan, and former captain Jun Uozumi, and current captain (and the only

survivor) Akira Sendo, will be the guest anime characters in this chapter, and more signs

of Pluto's return will be revealed as well.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters who'll be appearing in the chapters of this fic are owned by

their respective owners.

- - -

Ryonan High. Class A braced themselves as they'll likely be seeing the bodies of the victims

the same way they saw the picture of Daisuke's friend at Odaiba. Kuniko Touya cooed and

said that she hopes that Akira Sendo is still alive and ask for his autograph. Class A

sweat-dropped and told her to concentrate on the case. They then entered the school grounds

en route to the crime scene.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Revelations in Ryonan High**

The students in Ryonan High gasped in awe, seeing Class A of DDS for the first time. Although

they've heard of DDS through the news and the newspapers, seeing the students in person

was a different experience.

Class A then went to the crime scene, and saw what they've been expecting: 11 bodies; all

turned to dusts leaving only their hair and basketball jerseys of Ryonan. Hikoichi Aida, the

apprentice of Ryonan, was crying uncontrollably. Aida is being consoled by the coach of Ryonan,

who was also crying in tears.

Class A then politely introduced themselves and said that they're here to investigate. Hayato and

Gouda then collected the "dusts" of the fallen Ryonan team, while Shishido and Saburumarou began

to talk to everyone connected to the Ryonan team (friends, classmates), while Yukihira and Kuniko

talked to the Ryoanan coach and Aida about the team's final moments before their mysterious deaths.

The coach of Ryonan and Aida then told Yukihira and Kuniko about their final days, that the team

was happy and close to each other, telling them that they intended to enter the national tournament

and emerge as the champions. The Ryonan coach and Aida were surprised when they were told that

the Shohoku team was also killed in the same fashion as the Ryonan team.

It was then that the former Ryonan captain, Jun Uozumi, and current captain, Akira Sendo, entered the

fray. Kuniko stared, mouth agape (in a romantic way) when Sendo smiled at her. She then fainted when

Sendo told her that he was honored to meet a DDS student like her. The rest of Class A sweat-dropped

then resumed their work. Uozumi tried his best not to break down into tears upon seeing the remains

of his former teammates. Sendo seem to lose his famed, smiling composure upon seeing the scene, and

asked his coach what happened (Class A arrived, the Ryonan coach called Uozumi and Sendo via their

mobile phones and told them come to school after telling them about what happen).

Yukihira then told everyone about what happened, and soon they were debating whether they have an

enemy or not. Hikoichi Aida vehemently denied having enemies, stating that Ryonan never get into any

fights, and that they never get into trouble.

After three hours, Class A decided to leave after gathering the evidence and information they needed,

and said they'll be in touch, and the Ryonan coach said that he'll call DDS in case they came up with

something that would shed light on the mystery. Class A then departed (Gouda and Shirimane carrying

a still fainted, and grinning Kiniko), and headed back to DDS to submit the evidence to the lab.

**To Be Continued…**

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building

up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new

enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

It will be Class Q's turn to take over the spotlight in the next chapter as they go to Shohoku High and

began investigating the mysterious deaths of the Shohoku basketball team, and meeting the coach of that

team, Coach Anzai, and interviewing with the former captain, Takenori Akagi.

There, Class Q will get the break that they'll need in cracking this complex mystery surrounding the

mysterious deaths of the Shohoku and Ryonan basketball team, as well as the death of Daisuke and Ken's

soccer teammates.


	6. Investigation: Shohoku High

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This time the story shifts to Class Q, since they'll be investigating Shohoku High, whose

entire basketball team, have mysteriously died without explanation.

The coach of Shohoku, Coach Anzai, and former captain Takenori Akagi, will be the guest

anime characters in this chapter, and more signs of Pluto's return will be revealed as well.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters who'll be appearing in the chapters of this fic are owned by

their respective owners.

- - -

Kazuma paused and open his laptop to check if there is an e-mail for him. Kazuma then

opened his inbox, and received an e-mail from Class A, stating that they're heading back

to the DDS lab to have the evidence examined to determine the cause of the Ryonan

basketball team's death. They also said that so far they haven't found anything that would

suspect anyone who is behind the mysterious deaths.

Class Q then proceeded to Shohoku High to check out the crime scene, and hoped that

they'll come up with a breakthrough and find signs that they can pinpoint the cause of their

deaths, and figure out who was behind all this.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Suspicious Elements At Shohoku High**

Class Q were about to enter the premises when a policeman told Class Q that no one is

allowed at the crime scene. The police then allowed them in after Class Q showed their

DDS badges.

Several students at Shohoku High stared at Class Q when word about DDS students coming

here in their school has spread like wildfire, and some were greeting them. Kinta waved

at cooing girls, while Ryu had to ignore several girls asking for his phone number, while

Kyuu and Megumi were holding hands to show that they're a couple.

Class Q then arrived at the crime scene, and just like in Ryonan High, all the players of

Shohoku team were found sprawled at the locker room floor, all their bodies were turned

into dust, leaving their hair and basketball jerseys intact.

The Sakuragi Guntai (Sakuragi Army) members were mourning the loss of their friend,

Hanamichi Sakuragi, who was among the Shohoku players who mysteriously died.

The Rukawa Groupies (the three-girl cheerleading squad) were also crying over the death

of their idol and crush, Kaede Rukawa. Hiashi Mitsui's friends were also crying, likewise

for Ayako, who was grieving over her boyfriend, Ryota Miyagi's death.

Beside the mourners was Coach Anzai, who tried his best not to cry, for fear that he might

get another heart attack. Ryu then lead Class Q in introducing themselves, and in turn

Coach Anzai, told them what happened.

- - - **_FLASHBACK_** - - -

Thirty minutes ago, Coach Anzai visited the Shohoku team in their locker room after their practice

match between the juniors and the senior member of Shohoku. Although the senior members won,

they were still happy at the result of their practice game. Coach Anzai congratulated them for a good

game, and told them that they must be in their best form now that the national tournament is just a few

weeks away.

Sakuragi then said that he'll lead the Shohoku team to victory, causing the rest of the Shohoku

team to tease him. Laughter echoed for a few moments, when three of the benchwarmers' bodies

began to crumble into dusts. Mitsui and Miyagi went to their fallen teammates, horrified at what

they just saw. And then, two more benchwarmers were also fallen, turning into dust as well. Miyagi

was next to die, Rukawa then noticed that his skin was turning bleach-white, then crumbled, Sakuragi

was about to get help when he too noticed the change of his body. Before he could react, his body

turned into dust, and crumbled. Mitsui was the only one left. Anzai then had Haruko Akagi, the younger

sister of Takenori, the former captain of Shohoku, to call Ayako and Takenori, and the police for help.

Mitsui then wondered aloud if this was caused by anyone who harbored any ill-feeling toward Shohoku.

Mitsui said that it's possible, stating that his former gang member marked him for leaving his gang for

Shohoku, while his other gang member and friend, Tetsuo, encouraged him to go for his dreams. When

Ayako and Haruko, along with the Sakuragi Guntai, arrived, it was then that Mitsui noticed the change

in his body, and crumbled into dust, resulting his untimely and instant death, producing screams from

Ayako and Haruko.

- - - **_END FLASHBACK_** - - -

Ryu was a bit mortified, recalling that Pluto once used a method that would cause a target and a victim

to die through a camouflaged murder while the other victims died through hypnosis. Kinta and Kazuma

collected the samples and placed them in small plastic bags so that they can examine them at the DDS

lab, while Megumi uses her photographic memoriy to memorize the crime scene. Kyuu was jetting down

notes while Coach Anzai told Ryu about the details surrounding Shohoku team's demise.

At that moment, Takenori Akagi, and Minobu Kogure arrived, and were shocked at the scene they just

saw. Haruko and Ayako tearfully told Takenori and Kogure about what happened. Coach Anzai told the

two former Shohoku players to calm down, and told them in detail what just happened.

Kyuu and Ryu then interviewed Mitsui's gang member-friends, who said that they're willing to help Class Q

in investigating the matter, believing that a former gang member may have played a role in Shohoku's

demise, recalling that former gang member, Takeshi (I actually forgot the name of the guy in the anime

series) said that he cursed Shohoku, saying that they'll never become champion, and that he despises

basketball, and that those who met Shohoku and Mitsui, and said that they will also meet their untimely

deaths.

Kinta and Kazuma then left Shohoku High, taking the samples with them, while Ryu began to go with

Mitsui's gang member-friends, while Kyuu and Megumi trekked around the school to get more leads.

Outside Shohoku High, a young, 15-year old boy was standing outside, hiding in the shadows. He exactly

resembles Kyuu, except that he has color yellow in his front bangs (just like the hair color of Hikaru from

**Hikaru No Go**). He was wearing black jeans, shoes, a black shirt with a white cross embedded in the

front portion, and a white jacket, whose size and appearance was similar to **Trunks** of **Dragon Ball Z**

(ok, so the clothing apparel resembles that of **Kyo Kusanagi** of **King of Fighters 1999-2001**) He then

opened his radio and said, "This is Kyo. Two of DDS students are leaving Shohoku High, while the one

with the blue hair is leaving for another direction, along with some senior Shohoku High students. And…

one of them looks just like me.". A voice spoke from the radio and said, "Good. Report back to HQ.

I'll be sending some agents to meet our blue-haired friend. As for your look-alike…we'll discuss that

later.". The Kyuu look-alike then left the scene.

At the SMART Brain Corporation lab, the president inspected the "Gear" belts, expecting them to be

95 percent completed. The head scientist told the president that they'll need a few more days, and then

inserted a program so that those with injected, advanced, so-called DNA can only use the belts. The

scientist then also showed the president the blue prints on additional accessories in activating the belts.

The president smiles and said that he has granted the team a few more days to complete the belts.

**To Be Continued…**

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building

up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new

enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Chapter 7 shifts back to Class C, as Ken and Daisuke goes to his old school after hearing that his old

teammates in his school's soccer team died in the same way as Daisuke's friends, while Hikari and Nefertimon

went to another school to investigate the mysterious deaths of some of the popular tennis players. That's right,

the characters from the hit anime series, **The Prince of Tennis** makes a cameo appearance.


	7. Ken's Old Classmates

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This time the story shifts to Class Q, since they'll be investigating Shohoku High, whose

entire basketball team, have mysteriously died without explanation.

The coach of Shohoku, Coach Anzai, and former captain Takenori Akagi, will be the guest

anime characters in this chapter, and more signs of Pluto's return will be revealed as well.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters who'll be appearing in the chapters of this fic are owned by

their respective owners.

- - -

Daisuke and Ken, via Fladramon, arrived at Ken's old high school, and hurriedly went to

the scene, finding out that all of his old soccer teammates were wiped out, all of their bodies

were crumbled into dusts.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Ken's Sorrow**

Ken's old classmates then came to Ken, telling them that they're classmates died in an unnatural

way. They told them that they were feeling strange before and after their practice game, in

which they said that they feel weird, but ignored it as they were gearing for their game.

Ken clenched his fists at seeing his old teammates disappearing in an instant. He felt that things

was getting out of control, innocent lives were taken away without a solid explanation.

Daisuke looked at the crime scene carefully. He could tell that this is no ordinary murder, seeing

that the victims' bodies couldn't just turn to dust and crumble without feeling any symptoms. And

since their bodies have already crumbled, autopsy's virtually impossible. He felt that someone,

or something was responsible for this, and he felt that he has to exert some efforts in investigating

this case so that the culprit could be stopped and the killings would end.

The soccer team's coach told Ken how it all started.

- - - **_FLASHBACK_** - - -

Before the practice game, all of the team members were entering the locker rooms, all scratching

their backs, claiming that they felt that they were bitten by a mosquito, but then ignored it saying

that they'll have to prepare themselves for their upcoming practice game.

During the practice game, all of the team members were beginning to tire, and one by one, they

felt weak, and unable to continue the game, and the opposing team won by submission. The

soccer team then went to their locker room. When the coach entered the locker room, he was

surprised that one by one, the team members' bodies were slowly turning into dusts, and then

crumbled. One player was left, and held onto the coach, begging for help. It was then that he

slowly crumbled into dust, and now all of the soccer team members, all of whom were Ken's

old teammates, were killed, in a bizarre manner.

- - - **_END FLASHBACK_** - - -

Ken fell to his knees, bursting into tears, unable to accept the fact that his friends died untimely.

Ken's coach, his old classmates, and Wormmon were consoling him.

Daisuke and Fladramon look at each other knowingly, and Fladramon got the signal and left

the locker room, and looked around the school premises to see if there is something suspicious.

Hikari and Nefertimon, on the other hand, arrived at the school where the main characters of

**Prince of Tennis** studied. Nefertimon then reverted back to Tailmon, and entered the school

premises, and was met with police officers cordoning the area. After showing her DDS badge,

Hakari and Tailmon were allowed to enter the crime scene.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll

be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in

this fic.

**Preview:**

Chapter 8 will focus mostly on Hikari and Tailmon, investigating the cause of the tennis players'

mysterious deaths, and tries to pick up some clues that would give them some leads in finding the

culprit(s). That's right, the characters from the hit anime series, **The Prince of Tennis** makes a

cameo appearance.


	8. Hikari And The Tennis Players

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This time the story shifts to Class C's Hikari Yagami and Tailmon, since they'll be investigating

Seishun High, whose entire tennis players have mysteriously died without explanation.

Hikari and Tailmon then conducts an investigation on what caused their deaths by interviewing

the rival tennis players from other schools, and another villain from Pluto makes a cameo

appearance.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Seishun High, Tokyo. Hikari and Nefertimon have arrived in this school after hearing from

a radio report that several key tennis players of this school died mysteriously, and Hikari

suspected that they met their untimely deaths in the same fashion as Daisuke's old high

school soccer teammate.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Investigating Seishun High **

Hikari and Tailmon sweat-dropped after being surrounded by students of Seishun High,

upon learning that Hikari was one of the Chosen children, and that she was from DDS.

Hikari and Tailmon then went to the crime scene, and saw the same thing:

Ryoma Echizen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shuichiro Oishi, Shusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru Takashi

Kawamura, Sadaharu Inui, Takeshi Momoshiro, and Kaoru Kaidoh, all sprawled on the

floor of their locker room, their bodies tuned to dust, leaving only their hairs and their tennis

uniforms. Tailmon took out a small plastic bag and collected some of the samples, while

Hikari conducted an investigation by interviewing some of the people close to the tennis

players. During the interview, she felt like finding a dead end, as the people she talked to

said that nothing suspicious have happen before the tennis players "died". She then asked

the tennis coach if she can see the list of other rival tennis players from other school. The

tennis coach obliges and gave her a copy. Hikari and Tailmon looked at the list, seeing the

list of other players from various schools:

**_Fudomine Middle School_**

**_St. Rudolph Gakuen_**

**_Yamabuki High_**

**_Hyotei High_**

**_Jyosei Shonan High_**

**_Rokkaku Chuu_**

**_Rikkai Daigaku_**

**_Fuzoku High_**

**_Higa Middle School_**

**_Shitenhouji High_**

**_Saint Icarus High_**

**_Makinofuji High_**

Hikari then contacted the other "senior" Chosen children (via payphone) and asked them to

help her in their investigation. Taichi and Yamato readily agreed, While Koushiro was still

talking to Hikari. But before they can agree upon it, Mimi (who was in Koushiro's house)

shrieked, and told Koushiro and Hikari to look at the TV. Koushiro checked the TV while

Hikari and Tailmon went to the cafeteria, in which there was a TV. Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari,

and the other Seishun High students were in a state of utter shock, as they saw the news flash

of the students (tennis players) of the schools that are listed in Hikari's list were found in their

respective locker rooms, all their bodies turned to dusts. Witnesses claim that when they

(the tennis players) were about to leave their locker rooms, the tennis players' skins turned to

bleach-white, and slowly turned to dust, and crumbled. Hikari then received an e-mail from her

D3, and it was from Taichi and Yamato, saying that they saw the news flash. Hikari and Tailmon

looked at each other, and felt that whoever was behind this, is one dangerous and ruthless

element/elements who is/are bent on killing their victims. Tailmon whispered to Hikari, saying

that it seems that the suspect or suspects are targeting sports players, ranging from basketball

to tennis players. Hikari then decided to head back to DDS and tell Principal Dan and the other

Class C members, as well as Class Q and A about her suspicions.

Osaka. A woman, red-haired, dressed in black dress and wearing shades, was waiting in a bench,

sipping coffee. She smirked after hearing the news on a portable radio that the tennis players are

from the various schools mentioned were all dead. Then, several persons, all dressed in black

tuxedos, approached the woman. "Mission accomplished, Miss Yurie. What are your next orders?"

says one of the agents. Yurie activated her mobile phone and called someone. "Master Anubis. The

mission's completed. What shall we do next?". Anubis said, "Master Ryu is heading towards an

abandoned place in Kyoto, along with some of the gang members of a deceased Shohoku player.

Meet me there and we'll take master Ryu with us.". Both Anubis and Yurie cut off their lines, and

Yurie told the agents, who turned out to be guards from SMART Brain Corporation, to head back

to SMART Brain, while Yurie prepares to depart for Kyoto to met with Anubis and Ryu.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet

the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Chapter 9 will focus again on DDS as Class A and C submitted to DDS lab the "samples" of the

killed victims, while Kyuu, Megumi, Ken, and Daisuke conducted some investigation of their own.

Chapter 10, however will start the full return of Pluto, as Anubis and Yurie reappeared in front of a

surprised Ryu and Miyako, and the very first appearance of the Orphenochs.


	9. The Shohoku Investigation Continues

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This chapter shifts to Kyuu, Megumi, Daisuke and Ken, as they try to find more clues that

would give them some leads on what caused the victims to "die" in a bizarre manner.

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Shohoku High. Kyuu and Megumi went from floor to floor, interviewing students who

were classmates of the Shohoku players. Kyuu and Megumi covered the first and second

floor, and it took them two hours to cover those two floors, and ended up nothing helpful.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Back To Square One**

Kyuu and Megumi felt that they've overlook some vital clues, so they decided to interview

the students who were close to the Shohoku players. Kyuu covered the first floor, talking to

the 1st year section students who were classmates of the Shohoku benchwarmers. Megumi

covered the 2nd floor, and talked to the students of 2nd year who were close to Ryota Miyagi,

Kaede Rukawa and Hanamichi Sakuragi. Nothing came out useful in terms of information. The

two Class Q students meet up at the stairs, and after assessing their work, they decided to interview

the 3rd and 4th year students.

Meanwhile, in Ken's old high school, Fladramon interviewed several students, and got nothing

useful. The students were amazed that a Digimon actually learned detective skills at DDS, and

this inspired several students, and decided that they want to study at DDS. As Fladramon was

about to head back to Daisuke, a screech was heard, and Fladramon and several students went

to the source: the canteen. As Fladramon and the other students entered, they were surprised to

see seven more students "crumbled" to their deaths. Fladramon clenched his fists as more victims

were randomly dying without knowing what hit them.

Back at Shohoku High, Kyuu and Megumi were at the school gate, after covering all the floors,

and got nothing useful in interviewing the students. It was then that the Sakuragi Army came, and

said that Ryu was with Mitsui's friends heading to Osaka to find Mitsui's former gang member in

hopes of shedding light of what happened today. Kyuu, Megumi, and the Sakuragi Army then

boarded a taxi and headed towards Osaka.

At SMART Brain Corporation, the president was summoned by their chief scientist, telling him that

he has completed the "Riot Army" suits, special armored suits for their agents to wear and use in

case someone tries to invade their office, and to repel any enemy. The scientist also showed the

president the sample formula called the "Orphenoch" DNA, which the scientist claims that if injected

into the blood stream on any human, that human will become an "Orphenoch", and will be endowed

with superhuman abilities, and will morph into an assigned ani-human, an Orphenoch with animal-like

traits. And finally, the scientist showed the president the completed prototype display of the Faiz belt,

together with its accessories. The president smiled, and told the scientist to work on in completing the

other belts.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the

new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Chapter 10 will reveal who was responsible for the death of the Shohoku players as Ryu and Mitsui's

friends figured out which person has an intense hatred for Mitsui, and how he managed to kill them stealthily.

Miyako and Hawkmon also appears, and next chapter will mark the return of Pluto, as Anubis and Yurie

reappeared in front of a surprised Ryu and Miyako, and the very first appearance of the Orphenochs.


	10. The Culprit Revealed

**Rise Of The Orphenochs  
**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot, and

for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider

characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking

it. If you have some qualms, let me know. Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…

well, this his a fanfic…we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and Koudoutai OVAs,

THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Inside a taxi, one of Mitsui's friends said that, he happened to know a hangout of one of Mitsui's

former gang member who now harbors a grudge after Mitsui left the gang for Shohoku. He said

that Takeshi tried to ruin Mitsui by crushing his hands, but Sakuragi and his gang saved Mitsui, and

eventually made it to their basketball game and entered the tournament. Kyuu and Megumi became

worried that Ryu might get into trouble, but the Sakuragi Guntai said that Mitsui's friends were with

him, and if they (the Sakuragi Guntai) get there on time, everything will be fine.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Confrontation: Ryu's Dilemma**

Ryu and Mitsui's group were nearing Osaka, and Ryu learned something from the Mitsui group

about Mitsui's past, his struggles, and how he became an MVP.

It also reminded him about his sordid past, his fear of being expelled from DDS should his forced

association with Pluto be exposed, but thankfully, he wasn't, after principal Dan took in consideration

on Ryu's plight. He began to wonder if this case that DDS was sent to investigate is connected

to Pluto. But Ryu mentally shook his head, realizing that Pluto's no more, after Anubis and his

grandfather were

dead, and all of the Pluto soldiers were behind bars. One of the Mitsui's friends said that they're

almost there.

At SMART Brain Corporation, the president had his first look on the completed form of the Faiz belt,

along with the "Faiz" belt, and the instruction manual. The scientist then placed the Faiz belt inside a

specially-made suitcase, and showed the blueprints of the "Delta" and "Kaixa" belts, both which the

scientist said that the belts were near completion. Unknown to the president and the scientist, someone

hiding behind the silhouette was listening.

Meanwhile, Miyako and Hawkmon were coincidentally in Osaka after her sister asked her to meet her

there. After the meeting, Miyako was about to depart, when she saw Ryu and the Mitsui group got off

the taxi and went to an unspecified place. Miyako and Hawkmon then decided to follow them, sensing

that something wasn't right.

As Ryu were nearing the said hangout, Mitsui's friends were surprised to see one of Mitsui's closest friends

(I forgot the name, but this person close to Mitsui calls Mitsui "Sportsman". I think his name is Tetsuo)

was wobbling towards them. He then saw the Mitsui group and approached them. "G-get…outta here…all

of…y-you…". Ryu then held the person and said, "Calm down. Tell us what happened.". The person was

getting weaker but mustered the strength and said, "Takeshi…he hired some…monsters…t-to kill…

Shohoku…and Mitsui…these monsters…they also killed…other sports p…players…These…mon…sters…

the…they wo…rk…for…Plu…". Before the person could complete his sentence, his body turned to

dust and crumbled. While the Mitsui group were shaken, Ryu had a bad feeling. Then it hit him. "No…it can't

be…but they're dead. Unless someone else…". Ryu's thought was interrupted when Miyako and Hawkmon

arrived, having witnessed the death of Mitsui's friend. As Ryu told Miyako about what happened, Tetsuo came

out, laughing evilly.

The Mitsui group were angered by this and demanded an explanation, but all they got was being stabbed by

what appeared to be a black tentacle coming from Tetsuo's body. After 30 seconds, the Mitsui Group's bodies

turned to dust and crumbled, causing Ryu and Miyako step back in shock, and a voice boomed, making Ryu

frozen in fear. "Hello, Master Ryu. Long time no see.". Ryu's eyes widen, as the person who stood before Ryu

was none other than Anubis, with Yurie by his side. Miyako was equally surprised, having heard about Pluto and

its members through the DDS files and verbal accounts from Class Q and A, and couldn't believe what she just

saw. "Class Q and A said that the Pluto heads were killed. How can this be????" Miyako thought.

Ryu gritted his teeth, eyes filled with fear, and his mind was in utter panic. He felt that what he's seeing was just

a mirage. "It can't be…you died several months ago!" Ryu shouted. Anubis chuckled and said, "On the contrary…

the god of death granted me a second chance. And your grandfather is still waiting for you…waiting for you to take

his place as the new heir to Pluto.". "I'M NOT YOUR HEIR!!!! AND I'LL NEVER BE ONE!!!!". Ryu screamed

his lungs out. "This time we won't be taking "NO" for an answer, Master Ryu." Yurie replied.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building up the

characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new enemy

who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Ryu is taken away by Anubis and Yurie against his will, while Miyako gets hurt, and Shurimon tries to take on Tetsuo,

who…find out next chapter see what's going to happen.


	11. Ryu Kidnapped, Shurimon vs The Orphenoch

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot, and for

the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters

from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know. Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and Koudoutai OVAs, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their respective

owners.

- - -

Kyuu, Megumi and the Sakuragi Guntai were nearing Osaka, and hoped that Ryu is ok, and hoped that

he might get some breakthrough in cracking his rather enigmatic murder case. They were unaware that

Ryu is already in danger, as Anubis and Yurie have reappeared, and the Mitsui Group is already dead,

due to Tetsuo, and Ryu and Miyako are left to confront the trio.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555,

this opening song's just the thing.

**Ryu Taken Away; Enter the Orphenoch**

Ryu and Miyako stood back as Tetsuo approached the two teens. Tetsuo asked if they want Ryu alive.

When Anubis said yes, Tetsuo then released several black tentacles and wrapped around Ryu's arms

and legs, and threw him towards Anubis' side. Before Ryu could get up, Yurie punched him on the gut,

knocking him out. "The girl is yours. And so is that Digimon." Anubis smiled as he and Yurie disappeared

into the shadows, taking Ryu with them. Miyako tried to get pass Tetsuo, but Tetsuo's tentacles wrapped

around her neck, and began to choke her. This causes her Digi-vice to glow.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Miyako: Digi-Egg up!

Hawknon…armor digi-volve…

…to Shurimon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Shurimon then used its shuriken to sever the tentacles, setting Miyako free. While Miyako tries to catch her

breath, Shurimon walloped Tetsuo, but was surprised that Tetsuo seem to recover. It was then that Tetsuo

stood up, and his body changes. His clothes and skin turned bleach-gray, resembling a sculpture, and his

appearance resembled a humanoid chameleon. It turned out that Tetsuo became an Orphenoch, which

resembles a chameleon. The Chameleon Orphenoch then punched Shurimon on the gut, sending him crashing

against a tree. The Chameleon Orphenoch then used its tongue to grab Miyako and threw her towards him.

He then smacked Miyako, bleeding her lips and her eyeglasses flew away, landing on the ground, shattered.

He then threw her against a window headfirst, injuring her. Shurimon was angered, and used all of his arsenals,

and managed to slow the Orphenoch down, but the Orpenoch used his black tentacles and stabbed Shurimon.

The scene shifts to an x-ray-like scene, showing the insides of Shurimon's body, and the tentacle pierced

Shurimon's heart, causing it to crumble, and the tentacles left Shurimon's body. Shurimon felt something pierced

his chest, but ignored it, concentrating on defeating the Orphenoch. Shurimon managed to land a few more punches

at the Orphenoch, then felt something happened to his body. "Wh…what…" Shurimon then realized that something

has happened to his body, but before he knew it, his body turned to dust and crumbled. The Orphenoch reverted

back to his normal, human form, becoming Tetsuo again, and casually left the scene.

After some five minutes, Kyuu, Megumi, and the Sakuragi Guntai arrived, seeing Miyako hanging by the broken

window. Megumi and two of the Sakuragi Guntai brought Miyako down, and were surprised to see her head busted

wide open, bleeding profusely. They then took her to a nearby hospital by boarding a taxi. Kyuu looked around to

see if Ryu is still there. One of the Sakuragi Guntai called Kyuu, and the two were surprised to see the clothes of the

Mitsui Group sprawled on the ground, covered with dusts, indicating that they were killed. Kyuu looked around, and

saw Ryu's pendant. Kyuu was both worried and relieved that Ryu is still alive, but then realized that he's been taken

away. And he had no clue who took him. Kyuu used his mobile phone and called DDS, telling Principal Dan what just

happened here.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building up the

characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new enemy

who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Next Chapter, I'll be posting the specs of the Faiz Belt, and the other gears, while Chapter 12 will introduce one of

the main characters of Kamen Rider 555, and this would lead to a series of events that lead the characters of 555 and

DSQ to meet each other and join forces.

But that doesn't end there, as more information about the Delta and the Kaixa belts, the SMART Brain Corporation,

about Pluto's "revival", and what is the reason for their return, will slowly be revealed.


	12. Profile: The Faiz Gear

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know. Yeah, I know…Ryuki in

Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

This chapter, I'll be posting the Rider Gears that will be prominent in this story, as this

will add more depth the plot.

Listed below is the Faiz Gear. Hope you like this. Enjoy!

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and Koudoutai OVAs,

THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

**The Faiz Gear **

**Kamen Rider Faiz** (**Φ**) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003- 2004

Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. It is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series.

The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation

to protect the Orphenoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear,

but had a much greater functionality.

Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by

Orphenochs or humans implanted with Orphenoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz

burns Orphenoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run

out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear (and probably die). Orphenochs may use the

Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use,

and they will die.

Listed below is what the user of the Faiz Gear looks like:

**http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Image(:)KamenRiderFaiz(.)jpg **

**Abilities**

The Faiz Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform:

Punch: 2.5 Tons of pressure

Kick: 5 Tons of pressure

Jump: 35m

Run: 100m / 5.8 seconds

**Armor Information **

The Faiz Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist

until the wearer transforms:

**Full Metal Lung:** The chest armour of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to

withstand light Anti-tank weapory.

**Global Feeler: **The antenna on the Rider's head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain

Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network.

**Photon Blood: **A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates all

of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Faiz Driver.

**Photon Streams:** The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider's armour. In Faiz,

this path is red.

**Photon Terminals:** Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves.

**Power Anklet:** The greaves of the Faiz Gear.

**Energy Holster:** On the right ankle of the Faiz Gear is a let mount for the Faiz Pointer.

**Sol Foam/Metal:** Soft parts of the armour are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made

of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Faiz Driver to form complex machinery that

is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armour switches off and

resets itself.

**Ultimate Finder:** The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see

in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision.

**Faiz Gear **

The Faiz Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain Corporation.

When activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are

usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. The first time the gear was

used by Takumi Inui (you'l meet this guy in the upcoming chapters), the gear transformed

without any of the weapons equipped until Mari attached the Faiz pointer into his leg. The

second time, the gear was transformed with all the available parts in the briefcase. It was eventually

revealed the Faiz gear was incomplete, lacking the Faiz Accel Watch and the Faiz Blaster, both of

which were attained later in the series.

**Faiz Mission Memory:** A small metallic card key with the Faiz symbol on it. When this device is

inserted into certain Faiz Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to

"EXCEED CHARGE" after pressing enter on the Faiz phone.

**SB-555B Faiz Driver:** A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the

Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears.

**SB-555C Faiz Shot:** When the Faiz Mission Memory is attached to this digital camera, it says

"READY", and transforms into an energy powered knuckle-duster. Faiz can then "EXCEED CHARGE"

to do his Rider Punch, **Grand Impact**.

**SB-555L Faiz Pointer:** When the Faiz Mission Memory is attached to this flashlight, it says

"READY" and transforms into an energy drill. This drill is then mounted on the Power Anklet, allowing

Faiz to "EXCEED CHARGE" and do the **Crimson Smasher**, his Rider Kick. It is the most powerful and

slowest of Faiz's attacks. It may also be attached to the Phone Blaster to increase the Blaster's power,

but this is rarely done.

**SB-555H Faiz Edge:** When the Faiz Mission Memory is attached to one of the handles of the Autovajin, it

says "READY" and transforms it into a one handed lightsaber-like weapon. It can "EXCEED CHARGE"

and initiates his Sparkle Cut, where he fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize

ground-based enemies, by levitating them in the air) and over charge the energy in the blade, allowing it

to perform more powerful cuts.

**SB-555P Faiz Phone:** This phone is the control unit of the Faiz Gear and the primary storage place for the

Faiz Mission Memory.When inserted into the Faiz Driver, it will transform the wearer into Kamen Rider Faiz, or

the Faiz Blaster, which will transform the wearer into Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster form. When the phone is

transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it says "READY". Various command codes determine what kind of

shot is fired in Blaster Mode, and attaching the Faiz Pointer can increase its power. Replacing the

Faiz Mission Memory with the Accel Mission Memory on the phone will transform Faiz into Faiz Accel form.

Takumi eventually began to use the Faiz Phone as an actual cell phone later on in the series.

**SB-555T Faiz Blaster:** The Faiz Blaster was received in the mail by Mari from Hanagata. By equping the

Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster while wearing the Faiz Driver, Faiz can access power from a Smart Brain Satellite

in orbit, changing it into Faiz Blaster Form. In Faiz Blaster Form, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into a

powerful energy-shotgun (Photon Blaster Mode or "BLASTER MODE") or a thick bladed lightsaber-like

weapon (Photon Breaker Mode or "BLADE MODE"). The Faiz Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain

briefcase, so it is usually tied to the back of the Autovajin's motorcycle mode.

**SB-555W Faiz Accel Watch:** A watch that comes with the Accel Mission Memory. When Accel Mission Memory

is placed in the Faiz Phone (while it is on the Faiz Driver), it allows Faiz to transform into

Kamen Rider Faiz Accel Form for about 10 seconds.

**Faiz Command Codes **

The Faiz Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Faiz Phone to perform different

functions. All of these codes require the Faiz Phone and Faiz Driver.

**5 5 5 ENTER:** After entering the code the Faiz Phone will say "STANDING BY". When the Faiz Phone is

inserted into Faiz Driver slot, it will say "COMPLETE". When the Faiz Phone is inserted into the

Faiz Blaster slot, it will say "AWAKENING". The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz or

Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster form if they have enough Orphenoch DNA; otherwise there will be an "ERROR"

and the Faiz Driver or Faiz Blaster will violently eject from the wearer. If the wearer is not an Orphenoch but

has a certain amount of implanted Orphenoch DNA, the transformation is strictly temporary.

**1 0 3 ENTER:** When the Faiz Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say

"SINGLE MODE".

The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must

be recharged.

**1 0 6 ENTER:** When the Faiz Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say

"BURST MODE". The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged.

**2 7 9 ENTER:** If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say "CHARGE" and will proceed to

recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds.

**3 8 2 1 ENTER:** When this code is entered, the phone will say "Jet Sliger, come closer." It will summon the

**SB-VX0 Jet Sliger** combat bike.

**ENTER:** When the Mission Memory is inserted into the Faiz Shot, Pointer or Edge, it will transform from its mundane

form into its weapon form and the Phone will say "READY". When the ENTER key is pressed, the phone will say

"EXCEED CHARGE" and send a burst of power from the Faiz Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in

question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities.

**End Call:** Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Faiz Driver and cause the Sol Foam and Sol Metal to

disappear.

Removing Phone from the FAIZ BLASTER: This will return Faiz to his normal form. Faiz must turn the Faiz Blaster

to its box form in order to remove the Faiz Phone Doing this the phone will say Cancel.

**5 8 2 1 ENTER:** When this code is entered, the phone will say "Autovajin, come closer." It will summon

**Autovajin.**

**5 8 2 6 ENTER:** When this code is entered, the phone will say "Autovajin Battle Mode" transforms

Autovajin to robot mode.

**5 8 8 6 ENTER:** When this code is entered, the phone will say "Autovajin Vehicle Mode" transforms

Autovajin from robot to vehicle mode.

**5 8 1 4 ENTER:** When this code is entered, the phone will say "Autovajin, get into the action." commands

Autovajin to fight with Faiz.

**5 4 7 6 ENTER:** When this code is entered, the phone will say "FAIZ EDGE in motion." and summon the

FAIZ EDGE.

- - -

Well…that's all for now. The Delta and Kaixa gears will be posted sometime later after the rest of the plots

comes into place (which will be several chapters after).

And speaking of the three gears, since this is a fanfic, I'll be introducing the gears of my own, since there are

only five gears in Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz, Delta, Kaixa, Orga and Psyga).

Yup, that means, some of the DDS students might get hold of the gears that I'll be introducing (hint, hint…

would it be cool if Kyuu become a Kamen Rider…???). But that will have to wait, because I'll be putting more

depth on Pluto, SMART Brain, and what they'll do to Ryu.

**A/N**: Faiz is derived from the Greek aplphabet, **Phi**.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building up

the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new

enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview: **

Next Chapter, Miyako goes to the ER, while one of Class C's students encounter another Orphenoch, this time

within Odaiba.


	13. Miyako's Ordeal

**Rise Of The Orphenochs  
**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot, and

for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider

characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking

it. If you have some qualms, let me know. Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…

well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and Koudoutai OVAs, THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their respective

owners.

- - -

OK, so I used the characters of Slam Dunk and The Prince of Tennis as "sacrificial lambs" just to

deliver a good plot. Well, it worked didn't it?

Well then, sorry if your favorite characters were killed off, but it's part of the story.

Now, onto the story!

- - -

Miyako was already unconscious by the time she was found. Kyuu found the remains of Hawkmon

via his Indian bandana, and found Ryu's pendant. Kyuu then realized that someone has taken Ryu,

but have no clue since there were no witnesses, in which Mitsui's gang were all dead.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555,

this opening song's just the thing.

**Stolen Belts; Miyako's Struggle**

Miyako was taken to Osaka Medical Hospital, which was the nearest hospital from where she was

found by Kyuu and the Sakuragi Guntai. Megumi and two of the Guntai stood outside the ER while

doctors try to work on Miyako to save her life. At the scene, Kyuu cut the line form his mobile phone

after talking to Principal Dan about what he deduced from what he picked up from the scene. Kyuu

then decided to head back to DDS, while the other two members of the Sakuragi Guntai went back to

Shohoku High.

At DDS, Class A and C were shocked after receiving a text from Megumi about Miyako being in the

Osaka hospital, and then from Kyuu, who told them that Ryu may have been kidnapped. Ms. Katagiri

urged the two top sections to calm down, and said that all they can do now is to pray.

Seven hours later (the time now is 7 pm), Ms. Katagiri received a text message from Megumi. It said

that although Miyako is out of danger, she is now in a coma. This didn't sit quite well with the DDS

students. All they had to do now is head home and rest, after spending five long hours in investigating the

students' mysterious deaths.

An hour later, Ken visited Miyako at the hospital, and decided to stay over at her side, vowing to get his

hands on whoever did this to her. Wormmon then told Ken that he suspected that whoever did this to

Miyako must have killed Hawkmon, since Hawkmon hasn't came back. Ken clenched his fists, and then

sent a message to the rest of the Chosen Children via the D3.

The next day, the scientist barged in at the conference room, telling the president that the three belts, the

_Faiz_, _Delta_, _Kaixa_ Gears, were stolen. This ticked off the president, and sent his agents to find and retrieve

the three belts. Anubis, who came in and heard the conversation, offered to send his Pluto agents to help

search for the belts as well. The president nodded, and Anubis sent his agents to help find the three belts.

Soon several agents from both Pluto and SMART Brain were all over Tokyo, looking for the belts, but had

no success.

The scientist, however, assured that the thieves didn't stole the other two belts, the _Orga_ and _Psyga_ gears,

which were still undergoing tweaks. The president nodded, and motions the scientist to have his team to work

double time.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building up

the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new

enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Finally, the debut of Mask Rider Faiz! And Daisuke will be the first to meet him, as they both encounter an

Orphenoch in Odaiba when a 17-year old girl is on the run for some reasons, which will be revealed.


	14. Enter: Mask Rider Faiz

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and reviewed this fic.

Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot, and for

the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters

from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas and

imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and the Koudoutai OVAs, THANK

YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their respective

owners.

- - -

10 am, the following morning, a 17-year old girl is cruising on a bulky motorcycle, looking around

herdirection, making sure that she wasn't being followed. Pausing after seeing a red light, she looked

behind her and glanced at a metallic suitcase, with the name "SMART Brain Corporation" engraved in

the front of the suitcase. She wondered why she had to carry it around, and why she was told why to

keep it away from SMART Brain at all cost.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?

Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga

Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real

Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru

Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto

Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Yobisamase The way you go

Shinjitsu wo sagase

Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto

Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru

End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi

Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka

Me wo samase The time to go

Tsuyoku aru tame ni

Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto

Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo

End justifaiz the means

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**An Orphenoch In Odaiba**

Class Q, A, and C, as well as the senior members of the Chosen Children, went to the Osaka hospital

to visit Miyako, who remained in a coma. Everyone knew that Wormmon was right when Ken told

them that something has happen to Hawkmon since he went missing for almost five days. Miyako was

hooked to a respirator after surgery to repair the injuries on her head after glass splinters penetrated her

skull. Although the splinters were safely removed, the injury was nearly critical, and she has to stay there

for further examination, and rest. At DDS, the entire staff were at lost on who was clever enough to kill

their victims without leaving a fingerprint, since all the victims' bodies crumbled to dusts, making autopsy

almost impossible, and received several calls from the police that the mysterious deaths have struck in

several parts in Japan, from Osaka, Tokyo Hokkaido, Sapporo, and now in Odaiba.

What's even worse, Ryu was kidnapped, and Miyako may be the only one to know who took him, but

since she's in a coma, they'll have to exert all efforts to find him.

Class A, C, and Q split up into several search teams to cover several prefectures in Japan so that they may

find some leads that would lead them to where Ryu is taken. Even Mrs. Renjou, Kyuu's mom, was worried

after learning of Ryu's disappearance.

At the rooftop of a two-story store, the Kyuu look-alike, Kyo, saw that the DDS students have split up,

and reported the matter to the president of SMART Brain. "Good work, Kyo. Now, better head back here.

I have something to do for you.". Kyo then left and headed back to SMART Brain.

For the entire whole day, the three DDS section searched the entire prefecture, but found little success, and

even Kyuu was starting to break down (emotionally), but Megumi urged Kyuu not to give up. By evening,

the DDS students decided to call it a night and went home. Daisuke and V-Mon, however, decided to give

it one last try before retiring for the night.

It was 11 pm. At an alley in Odaiba, the 17-year old girl was on the run after being spotted by a man in a

black tuxedo, who told her to hand over the suitcase. The girl then knew that the man in tuxedo was from

the SMART Brain Corporation, and made a run for it, but it seems that the pursuer knows his way around,

and manages to catch up with her. Tired, the girl couldn't shake off the pursuer, and decided to try it out. As

she was opening the suitcase, Daisuke and V-Mon came to the alley as well, as V-Mon's keen senses spotted

something suspicious. Daisuke then saw the girl putting on a metallic belt around her waste, and was fumbling

with what appeared to be a mobile phone. The man in tuxedo then approached the girl and said, "It's useless.

Hand over the belt, and then I'll kill you.". Daisuke heard this and stood in front of the girl and said, "I won't let

you. Who are you? Why do you want to harm this woman?". The man smirked and said, "Hmph. Just great.

Another Digimon fool. Bah, I'll kill you and that blue thing just like what happened with that hawk-Digimon.".

Daisuke stood still in utter shock, as he heard straight from the man. He admitted that Hawkmon was killed, and

the killer was a man. The girl, who is now wearing the strange belt, then stood in front of Daisuke and said, "Run!

I'll deal with him." The 17-year old teenager then fumbled the phone's keypads. The teenager then punched in the

codes.

**5 5 5 ENTER**.

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Teenager (raising the phone up): "Rider Change!".

The teenager then inserted the phone into the belt slot, but then the belt and the phone beeped.

Faiz Phone: "_ERROR_".

The Faiz Belt then "ejected" itself from the wearer, and both the phone and the girl were thrown against the wall.

The man in tuxedo smirked and said, "Stupid bitch. The Faiz Belt won't work on ordinary humans.". At that point,

a young, 17-year old male teenager, was passing by, and heard of the "explosion". He then went to the scene, and

saw what was happening. The man in Tuxedo then changed his form turning into an Orphenoch resembling a unicorn.

The male teenager, the female teenager, and Daisuke stared in surprise. Daisuke had to think fast to contain this

situation before it gets out of hand. Daisuke: "V-Mon!". V-Mon nodded, knowing what to do.

**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **

Daisuke: Digi-Egg up!

V-Mon…armor digi-volves…

…to Magnamon!

**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**

Magnamon wasted no time and delivered a barrage of punches, and the Unicorn Orphenoch staggered back.

But the Orphenoch rebounded and landed a hard right hook to Magnamon's face. Magnamon did the same,

and the two traded blows. The female teenager then saw the young man, and had an idea. "Here. Put this on.

Maybe it'll work on you." The girl said, who fastens the Faiz belt around the young man's waist. "Hey! What

are you…?". The argument was interrupted as Magnamon was thrown against the wall, weakened after receiving

a strong blow from the attacking Orphenoch. The girl and Daisuke were a slight state of panic, and the girl once

again punched in the codes.

**5 5 5 ENTER**.

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Teenager (raising the phone up): "Rider change!".

The teenager then inserted the phone into the belt slot, and this time the phone didn't beep and said "error". Instead

the phone's reply was "_COMPLETE_".

The man's body turned silhouette black, and red stream flow over the shadow-like body, filling it. Then his body

was slowly being covered in armor, and a helmet resembling a firefly covered his head. The transformation is

completed. The young man, who unwittingly got into the crossfire, became Mask Rider Faiz. The Orphenoch then

went after Faiz, and bombarded him with powerful blows. Faiz, feeling provoked, retaliated, and delivered powerful

blows, and this time the Orphenoch staggered backwards, and summoned a sword to slice off Faiz. Faiz dodged the

sword slice attempts, and delivered a thrust kick, right into the gut. And after that, the Orphenoch stood still, and

crumbled into dust. Daisuke, Magnamon, and Faiz stared in utter disbelief at seeing the Orphenoch died, just like

the students in the various schools. "Daisuke, we must tell DDS about this. I believe that thing is what's causing the

deaths of those students, and I believe that whoever sent that thing, must be the ones who is holding Ryu, and the

one who killed Hawkmon.". Daisuke nodded, then shift his attention to the older teenagers. The girl then took the

phone and punched in another code.

Faiz Code: **END CALL**.

And the Faiz armor disappeared, and was once again the young man. Daisuke then approached the teenagers

and showed his Badge. "Daisuke Motomiya. DDS. Could you please tell me why that thing is after you? Why is

he after that belt? Why it only worked on that man and not you?". Daisuke pressed. The girl looked like she was

at loss of words, as she tries to think of an answer, while the man looked at the other two incredulously.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building up the

characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the new enemy

who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Daisuke loses sight of the girl and the guy, but nevertheless reported to DDS about what he just witnessed, but

DDS were having a hard time taking his claims due to lack of evidence.

Meanwhile, Class C encounters another Orphenoch, and more revelations surrounding the Faiz belt, and the

Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.


	15. Running Away From The Scene

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. I really appreciate it, fom the bottom of my heart!

Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas

and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and the Koudoutai OVAs,

THANK YOU!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

After the Orphenoch "died", Magnamaon reverted back to V-Mon, while Daisuke showed

his DDS badge to the two teenagers who were older than him. He began the conversation

by asking them why was that thing (referring to the Orphenoch) after them, the belt (the Faiz gear),

why it didn't work on the girl. The girl was in a state of confusion, not knowing how to

answer all of these questions at once, while the guy was a bit perturbed as to how and

why he got into this mess.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**On The Run **

The girl then prayed that someone, or something, could interrupt the Q & A potion, since

she wasn't sure on how to answer these questions at once, and even if Daisuke is from DDS,

she wasn't sure if telling him about the Orphenochs is a good idea at the moment. Then, as if

her prayers were answered, a huge debris fell down, and Daisuke and V-Mon stood back to

avoid being crushed. The other two teenagers avoided the fall, and stood back in another

direction. With their path blocked, the girl dragged the boy and left the scene, not wanting to

entertain any question and answer portions for the moment. The guy was unable to rebut, as the

girl dragged her away. It took Daisuke and V-Mon to excavate the debris, and when they got

through, the teenagers were gone. They went to the end of the alley, which leads them to a busy

street with several people. There were no sign of the runaway teens. Daisuke and V-Mon decided

to head home and report this to DDS.

Ten minutes later, the two huffed and puffed teens stopped by at a park, carrying the suitcase with

her. The guy then asked why did she put that belt around his waist, and became an armored fighter,

and why was that thing (the Orphenoch) after her, and then attacked him. The girl then introduced

herself. "My name is Mari Sonada. My father's name is Hanagata. He is the head of the

SMART Brain Corporation…". The guy interrupted her and said, "SMART Brain???? That's Japan's

leading corporation in advanced technologies! Is that thing after you because of that?". The girl named

Mari then said, "Before you cut in…let me explain. Yes, SMART Brain is one of the leading corporations

in Japan. And yes, they always come up with technological breakthroughs. One day, before I left

my house, I received a package from my father. It was a suitcase from SMART Brain Corporation.

With it was a letter from my father. He says that I must deliver this Faiz belt to him at SMART Brain,

and not to let anyone else get their hands on this belt. And to bring this to my father at "all cost.".

Please…the Faiz belt worked on you. Help me bring this to him, and then you'll be free. Please help

me. The Faiz belt didn't work on me.". Mari pleaded. The guy rolled his eyes, not wanting to be involved

in this, and just as he was about to give his answer, another man, also dressed in tuxedo, showed up.

"Hand over the belt, or I'll kill you both.". Mari stood back while the guy stared in confusion. The man

in tuxedo shoved the guy past him, and grabbed the girl and hurled her against the bench. The guy,

although not wanting to get involved, was pissed at seeing someone manhandled a girl, and took the fallen

briefcase while the man was slapping the girl real hard. After opening the briefcase, and reading the manual,

the guy placed the belt around his waist, and punched the codes on the Faiz phone's keypad.

**5 5 5 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

The man then chanted "Rider change!".

The guy then inserted the phone into the belt's slot and connected.

Faiz Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

The guy's body went pitch black while red, blood-like streams raced to different parts of his body,

his head was then covered by a helmet resembling a firefly, and the henshin sequence was completed.

He is Mask Rider Faiz again

Mask Rider Faiz then grabbed the guy by the collar and threw him against a fountain, and the guy changed

his size and form, revealing himself as an Orphenoch, which resembles an armadillo The Armadillo Orphenoch

then gave Faiz a hard time, and Faiz tried everything he knew about fighting and stopping him, but the

Armillo Orphenoch's hard shell protected him from the blows. Then the Armadillo Orphenoch's shadow

turned into a blue projection, revealing its human "soul" and said, "It's useless. Hand over the belt and

accept your deaths!". Mari recovered from the beatings, and saw what transpired. "Who are these people?

And why are they after the belt?" She thought.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be building

up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet the

new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Mari shows Faiz what the other accessories of the Faiz gear can do, while Daisuke reported to DDS about

what he witnessed, but DDS were having a hard time taking his claims due to lack of evidence.

Meanwhile, Class C encounters another Orphenoch, and more revelations surrounding the Faiz belt, and

the Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.


	16. The Faiz Codes and Weapons

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas

and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And lastly…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and the Koudoutai OVAs, THANK

YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

After some five minutes, Faiz was thrown towards Mari's path, but missed. Mari then

recalled the instruction manual and read it. Faiz went for another offensive, wondering

what the heck Mari was thinking when she should be running away from the scene instead

of reading the manual of the Faiz Gear.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Faiz Codes **

While Faiz and the Armadillo Orphenoch were busy tangling with each other, Mari read

the manual carefully, and discovered the use of the other accessories within the Faiz gear.

She then opened the suitcase, and found what it was called the SB-555C, otherwise called

the Faiz Shot. When Faiz was thrown towards her path, she moved out of the way, and

Faiz landed on his butt. As Faiz was about to ask her what she was up to, she immediately

took the Faiz phone from the belt, and punched the first code that came into her head.

**1-0-3 ENTER**.

The Faiz Phone's voice spoke, and said, "_SINGLE MODE_". The Faiz Phone turned into a

laser gun, and Mari said, "It only has 12 ammos. Use it wisely while I look at the manual to

see if there are other ways of weakening that monster!". Faiz nodded and used the Faiz Blaster

(when Mari punched the code, the Faiz phone turned into the Faiz Blaster) and managed to

weaken the Armadillo Orphenoch, but the monster was persistent, and it kept coming back,

charging towards Faiz, and Faiz has used eight shots, and was in danger of getting thumped

again. As Mari was reading the manual, she then saw a code that was easy to memorize.

When the Faiz Blaster ran out of ammo, Faiz went to Mari and asked her what to do next.

Mari took the phone and punched in another code.

**1-0-6 ENTER**.

The Faiz Phone then spoke. "_BURST MODE_". And the Faiz phone turned into another form

of gun, and this time it was stronger than the first form. And Faiz fired four shots, and The

Armadillo Orphenoch "bleed", in a form of a blue flame. But the Orphenoch was persistent.

Mari whispered something to Faiz, and he followed her instructions.

**2-7-9 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_CHARGE_".

After five seconds, the Burst Mode Faiz gun was recharged, and fired the blaster four times

on the Oprphenoch's neck. When the phone was again out of ammo, Faiz repeated the code,

and the Faiz gun was again recharged, and fired the gun on the Orphenoch's neck, until it's head

was severed from its body, and the beheaded Orphenoch fell to the ground, both the head and

the body crumbled to dust. When the wind blew, its particles where scattered, and never seen of

again.

Then, another man in a tuxedo appeared, changing into a monstrous form that resembled a turtle.

It was the Turtle Orphenoch! Faiz fired the Phone Blaster at his new opponent, but the Turtle

Orphenoch turned around, using his turtle shell as a shield. Mari then looked at the suitcase, and

saw a device that resembled a flashlight. Reading the manual, she quickly memorized the codes

and went to Faiz's side. She whispred to him what to do, and Faiz knew what to do.

Faiz then attaches the flashlight-like device onto his right ankle, and the punched a button onto the

Faiz Phone.

**ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_".

Faiz raised his right leg, and a red light flashed from the tip, and an energy in a form of a triangle

then immobilized the Turtle Orphenoch, and Faiz delivered a flying kick, and went through the monster,

and in a matter of seconds, the monster crumbled, and the fight was over.

Mari took the phone and punched in the next code.

**END CALL**.

The Faiz armor disappears, and the guy was once again in his normal form. The guy then asked Mari

why they are after the phone. Mari says that the rest of the tape that was included in the suitcase was

at her home, and said that if they can get that tape and played it, maybe they can get all the answers

they need. The guy reluctantly decided to stay with Mari to know more about this situation that he

was unwittingly, and unwillingly got into, as well as fearing that these "things" will go after him as well.

He then introduced himself to Mari, and said that his name is Takumi Inui.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet

the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Daisuke reported to DDS about what he witnessed, but DDS were having a hard time taking his

claims due to lack of evidence.

Meanwhile, Class C encounters another Orphenoch, and more revelations surrounding the Faiz belt,

and the Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.


	17. Ambush!

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

And last but not the least…

To those who read and reviewed the Koudoutai Trilogy, and the Koudoutai OVAs,

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

At Odaiba, Daisuke and V-Mon were about to leave their home to attend classes at DDS,

Daisuke's mom advises their son to be careful about when going to school. Daisuke's mom

believes that some "whacko" may have developed a formula and injects it to the bloodstream

of the unsuspected victim, and the victim slowly turns into dust, and crumbles. She also told

V-Mon to look after Daisuke. While V-Mon assures Daisuke's mom that Daisuke will be in

good hands, Daisuke sighs and said, "Mom! We're not sure yet if the mysterious deaths in

Tokyo and Japan were caused by injection and stuff. We're about to get the answer at the DDS

lab, and I'll tell you what the results are when the findings are ready. And don't worry, V-Mon's

with me, and I'll be meeting with my friends on the way to DDS.". After that, Daisuke and V-Mon

left, not noticing that, they were both being watched by someone in a tinted SUV, with two

persons aboard, smirking evilly.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Ambush In Broad Daylight**

Thirty minutes later, Daisuke and V-Mon were walking by a subdivision leading to the national

road to Tokyo. They were discussing about the pace of their investigation. V-Mon was worried

that it's possible that a bad digimon could have done something like the mysterious deaths of

the students, while they were unsure of who attacked Miyako, who took Ryu, and who killed

Hawkmon. Daisuke assured to his partner that they'll solve this latest and challenging case in

no time.

Daisuke then took out his D3 and sent an e-mail to his classmates of Class c, asking them where

they'll meet up before heading to DDS. His e-mail sending was interrupted when the SUV that

was following them blocked his way, and the door opened, and four men in black tuxedos came

out, all armed with clubs, ready to whack Daisuke into helplessness. V-Mon then evolved to

Fladramon and threw the goons with ease, but the four men in tuxedo changed their forms, revealing

themselves as Orphenochs, each resembling a form taken after an animal. One was a ram, a

crab, a gazelle, and a lion. And though two of them were bigger than Shaquille O'Neal (they're

about 12 ft), and the other two were a bit smaller than Fladramon, they were strong enough to

hold onto the flame-Digimon. And Daisuke's problem worsens, as two more men in tuxedos emerged

from the SUV, one carrying a leather rope, and the other carrying what appeared to be an injection.

Daisuke then recalled what his mom told him, and believed that the contents in that injection must

be the one that causes the deaths of the students in several schools. Daisuke put up a strong resistance,

until another SUV appeared, and five more men in tuxedos appeared, with the three changing into

giant Orphenochs, and the two held onto Daisuke, while one of them prepares to inject the teenager

with the contents. Fladramon managed to break the men's attempt on Daisuke by hurling the Orphenochs

towards the men in tuxedos, crushing them. Daisuke then broke free and was told by his partner to

run for help. Daisuke nodded and ran, but noticed that the neighborhood he was passing by was deserted.

He then saw an elderly man sitting by the bench, and decided to ask him if he can use his phone. When

he touched the man's shoulder, his body crumbled into dust, just like the victims that he encountered.

Daisuke looked around him, and saw several clothes on the houses' gardens, all covered with dusts.

"S--t! These guys in tuxedos may be involved in this spate of murders!". Daisuke was about to enter a

house, when he noticed that a wire was hanging in front of him. Looking up, he saw the phone lines

were severed, and realized that all communications in this subdivision were cut off. It was then that the

men in tuxedos tackled Daisuke, and this time Daisuke couldn't break free. Then three more men in tuxedos

came, each carrying an injection. "Time to say goodbye, Chosen Child, and say goodbye to DDS.".

Daisuke struggled to break free, but was unable to, and Fladramon was also stuck, as he is being

manhandled by four giant Orphenochs.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet

the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

**Preview:**

Ken, Takeru and Iori arrived to help, and fought the Orphenochs, and the four Class C students took

them on.

Class C then reported to DDS about what they've witnessed, but DDS claimed that they were having

a hard time taking his claims due to lack of evidence.

Meanwhile, Class Q encounters another Orphenoch, and more revelations surrounding the Faiz belt,

and the Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.


	18. Class C vs The Orphenochs

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Daisuke tried to kick and bite his way out, but the men (in tuxedos) held a firm grip on

him, and Daisuke was starting to feel fear, as he didn't want to die just yet, not until he

solves this case. Just as the man was about to inject the strange drug into Daisuke, Iori

came out of nowhere, carrying a kendo sword, and whacked the man on the face,

dropping the syringe. Then, Takeru and Ken appeared as well, all carrying kendo swords

and whacked the other men until Daisuke was freed. The men in tuxedos then changed

their forms, and became Orphenochs, each resembled a dinosaur. Digmon came out and

handled the Orphenochs, while Stingmon came and gives Fladramon a helping hand.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Brawl in the Neighborhood **

Fladramon and Stingmon were surprised that the giant Orphenochs (15 ft. tall) were still

standing, despite giving them a barrage of punches. One of the Dinosaur Orphenochs

retaliated and tail-whipped Fladramon, causing the blue-colored Digimon to crash against

a house. Daisuke then urged Fladramon to change forms to match the Orphenochs' size and

strength. Fladramon nodded and changed forms, reverting back to V-mon and began to change.

_**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**_

V-Mon changes…

… to XV-Mon!!!!

_**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **_

Stingmon then decided to use his trump card to give XV-Mon more time. "STRIKING

FINISH!". One of the Orphenochs got hit, but managed to weaken it, and "bleeds", but still

standing. The three other Orphenochs stood in front of their injured ally, and XV-Mon and

Stingmon braced themselves, as they'll have to get through a gauntlet of Orphenochs. Ken,

who was watching the scene, called Daisuke. Daisuke approached Ken, and both gave a

knowingly look, and told their partner Digimons to combine. XV-Mon and Stingmon nodded,

getting the idea.

_**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**_

XV-Mon…

Stingmon…

…DNA Digi-volve!!!!

…Paildoramon!!!!

_**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -**_

Paildoramon then fired a barrage of ammo (the **Desperado Blaster**) towards the four Giant

Orphenochs, until Daisuke told Paildoramon to aim at their necks. Paildoramon did so, and

fired their ammo at the Orphenochs' necks until their heads were severed. The giant Orphenochs

fell to the ground, their bodies crumbled to dusts and were dispersed by winds.

Meanwhile, Digmon was thrown against a wall of a neighbor's house, causing a hole, and

reverted back to Armadimon, after being unable to stood up to an Orphenoch fighter. Takeru

and Iori managed to avoid getting hit by the other Orphenoch fighters' black tentacles, and Patamon

evolved to Angemon, and injured them with the **Heaven's Knuckle**. The Orphenochs then reverted

back to their normal forms, and retreated by driving their SUVs. Angemon didn't bother going

after them as he went to Takeru's side. Takeru, Iori, Daisuke and Ken then went to each of the

houses within the subdivision area, hoping to call for back-up via phone call, but were shocked

to see that all the people here were crumbled to dusts, leaving only their hairs and their clothes

covered with dusts.

Since all communication lines were virtually cut off, the four Class C students had to leave the

subdivision and called the police from the next subdivision. After 20 minutes, help arrived, and

soon an investigation began, as the subdivision's police station was also deserted, leaving nothing

but clothes and dusts.

When the police from the other districts interrogated Class C, Ken, speaking for Class C, told

them that they felt that something was wrong, and claimed that the subdivision was too quiet, so

they checked it out, and there they found it all. However, the four Class C did not tell the police

about the Orphenochs they've encountered for fear that the residents might go into panic, as well

as lacking proof since the Orphenochs' corpse crumbled and dispersed.

After twenty minutes, Daisuke, Takeru, Ken and Iori passed by an internet café, and Iori went

to the Digimon world to treat Armadimon's injuries, while the rest went to DDS.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

Chorus I

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

- - -

Ok, my first ending song. What's the deal? The DDS students' challenge in finding the

culprits has begun, and the song fits, just like in GSD, the good guy pilots are gearing

themselves in a big challenge in prevailing in the midst of a war.

So is Class Q, A, and C, as they'll be in a war against their feared enemy.

**Preview:**

Class C then reported to DDS about what they've witnessed, but DDS claimed that they

were having a hard time taking his claims due to lack of evidence, and had an ominous

feeling when they entered the school premises.

Meanwhile, it's Class Q's turn to encounter an Orphenoch, and more revelations surrounding

the Faiz belt, and the Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.


	19. The Abusive Teacher

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big

risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru have arrived at DDS, and all looked weary after an intense

fight with their unidentified opponents (the Orphenochs). For Daisuke, this was quite a

breakthrough, as they now have leads, and the students' deaths, the attack on Miyako,

and Ryu's disappearance, Daisuke told the others that all of these are connected, and it

will just be a matter of time before the case will be solved.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

Hirogaru _uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Bad Day at DDS **

As Daisuke, Takeru and Ken were about to enter their classroom, their part-time teacher,

**Shinichi Kudo** (of **_Detective Conan_**) wasn't there. He left for an emergency leave, and

a rather shrewd and cruel teacher took his place. Unlike the other teachers, this last-minute

substitute teacher is less caring, and took the pleasure in punishing the students for being

an hour late. Daisuke was about to tell the teacher their reasons, but the teacher cut him

off and gave him, and Ken a punishment, and had him (Daisuke) stand in the quadrangle,

holding a pair of bucket of "fresh fish", while Ken and Takeru were told to clean the

toilets, which were already emitting foul odors.

The punishment was meant to lower the morale of Class C, which was also meant to

humiliate and poke fun at them. Several DDS students passing by laughed, while Class Q

and A were repulsed, and went to the shrewd teacher and demanded an explanation for

this. But the teacher threatened to do the same to them if they do not cease their queries.

Hikari, on the other hand, felt this was too much, and went to the quadrangle, and told

Daisuke to drop the bucket, and said that they'll tell this to Principal Dan.

But the shrewd teacher caught up with her, and told Hikari that just because she is a Chosen

Child doesn't mean that she can strut around with her fame, which she denies. But the

teacher went as far as insulting her name and called her a "prostitute". This caused Hikari

to shed tears, and Daisuke over the edge, and punched him straight on the chest, almost

breaking his chest bones. Daisuke then broke his nose, busted his face, and was about to

deliver more damage, when his colleague (also a shrewd and bullying) came and recommended

that Daisuke be expelled, saying that DDS has no place for delinquents who owns a small

furry "freaks". This further infuriated Daisuke, who grabbed the other teacher by the eyes,

threatening to pull the eyes from its socket (similar to the case of **Cho Hakkai** from

**_Gensomaden Saiyuki_**). Kinta and Kyuu arrived on time, and grabbed hold of Daisuke and

urged him to calm down. Takeru, Ken and Class A arrived, and V-Mon told them what happened.

Yuki then reprimanded the two teachers for their abuse of authority, but the teacher (whose eyes

were about to be severed, and almost blinded him), says that she'll also be a candidate for

expulsion. Yuki was angered and said, "My uncle would never allow it since I have a reason.".

But the teacher slapped her hard, sending her to the ground. "How dare you use Principal Dan's

name? I'll see to it that he kicked you out!".

"And what if I said that Ms. Sakurako is INDEED my niece?". A stern voice boomed. Several

students, who witnessed the scene, stood back, as Principal Dan, Ms. Katagiri, Tatsumi Hongou,

and Kotaro Nanami, arrived, just in time to see the shrewd co-teacher slapped Yuki. The

co-teacher was baffled, and said, "You can't be serious…this girl here claims…wait…she

might be a swindler…she claims to be your niece so that…". But Nanami cut him off and said,

"It's true. Yukihira is indeed Principal Dan's niece. And from what we just saw here, and the

way you said to the students of Class C, is enough to sanction you two.".

The two beleaguered teachers were investigated, and learned of what they did, and were

discharged from DDS, making sure that they won't work here again. Yuki was sent to the clinic

to treat her injuries. Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru then told Principal Dan about the unknown

enemy, and the mysterious armored fighter who fought the unknown enemy. However, since

Daisuke and the others lacked evidence, DDS couldn't make a move to conduct an investigation.

Thus, Daisuke's hopes of getting a breakthrough about what he discovered were in vain.

The lab researcher from the DDS lab arrived, with a sad look on his face. He said that despite

the advance equipments in the DDS lab, he was unable to conduct a concrete study using the

dust that was collected on the crime scenes.

Class Q, A, and C were disappointed, now that they'll have to start again from scratch. Kyuu,

however, told his schoolmates not to give up, and their spirits were raised.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll

be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in

this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

- - -

Ok, my first ending song. What's the deal? The DDS students' challenge in finding the culprits

has begun, and the song fits, just like in GSD, the good guy pilots are gearing themselves in a

big challenge in prevailing in the midst of a war.

So is Class Q, A, and C, as they'll be in a war against their feared enemies.

**Preview:**

It's Class Q's turn to encounter an Orphenoch, and more revelations surrounding the Faiz belt,

and the Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.

And in the next few chapters, I'll be introducing the Lucky Clover, SMART Brain's lethal enforcers,

who will be tasked in retrieving the stolen belts, and the current holder of the Faiz belt will be in danger.


	20. The Aftermath

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going

to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them

in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let

our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Odaiba, 9 pm. at the Yagami residence (actually, the Yagami family still lives in

their rented apartment), Hikari was talking to Taichi about the incident at DDS

two days ago (Taichi just arrived home after a three-day seminar), and about

what Daisuke, Ken and Takeru encountered before going to DDS, about some

men in tuxedos changing to some sort of superhuman-like entities tha resembles

gray-colored sculptures, some even grew as big as XV-Mon and Stingmon, and

even Angemon and Stingmon had a hard time shaking them off. Taichi and Agumon

were surprised to hear this, and were surprised even more when it took Paildoramon

to chase them away. Taichi then grabbed his D3 and sent text messages to the

others Chosen children, urging them to be careful. The Yagami siblings then retired

for the night, as they have classes tomorrow.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Aftermath **

It was 9 am the following day. Kyuu and Megumi were having classes when they

were summoned to the office of Principal Dan. There Dan was telling them to go to

a cruise boat in Nagoya to talk to a man whom Principal Dan knew for a long time.

Principal Dan then asked them if they can deliver a letter addressed to the man, who

was a captain of the cruise boat in question. Kyuu and Megumi accepted the request

and departed.

Somewhere in Nagoya, the two runaway teens, Takumi Inui, and Mari Sonada, were

traveling using the bulky motorcycle with Mari driving it, and Takumi noticed the logo

"SMART Brain Corporation" engraved on it. They just passed by Mari's house and

took the cassette tape with them and looked for a safe place to hide, and then they'll

play the tape to see why her father, according to the letter that was affixed to the tape,

went missing for almost a year, and why her father entrusted both the Faiz belt and the

motorcycle to her.

Then they ran into a laundry transporter (or dry cleaners), whom their motorcycles

collided, resulting in dirtying the clothes he was sent to deliver. Reluctantly, Mari and

Takumi voluntarily help the laundry transporter, named Keitaro Kikuchi in solving his

problem. Soon after, Mari and Keitaro became good friends, while Takumi remained

unsocial-able, not used to making friends (he's a loner). It was then that when they were

about to leave, an Orphenoch appeared, and Takumi was forced to use the Faiz gear

to defeat the attacking Orphenoch. Keitaro was intrigued, and volunteered to go with

them to help them in any way he could. After 30 minutes, Mari and Keitaro parted ways.

An hour later, Mari's cell phone beeped, and she paused in a shoulder road. She

answered it, and it was Keitaro. Keitaro said that he managed to rent a motel room,

and said that it has a stereo that can play cassette tapes. He said that this would be the

safest place to play the tape so that they can unravel the mystery behind all this (the trio

are unaware at this point about the mass-murder on the students on various schools). Mari

cut the line, and she and Takumi proceeded to the meeting place where Keitaro is waiting,

not noticing that someone was tailing them.

The man inside a car fumbled with his cell phone. "Sir, I'm trailing them as we speak. What's

the news there?". The other voice said, "The president said that he's forming the Lucky Clover,

kind of like the "**Ginyu Force**" from **_Dragon Ball Z_**". The man inside the car cringes,

and asked for more info. The voice in the cell phone said, "The Lucky Clover would involve

several persons with Orphenoch DNA, the members from several parts from the globe, and

a few from Pluto.". The man inside the car, who was stealthily following Mari and Takumi then

asked, "Was it a good idea to join forces with Pluto?". The voice from the cell phone replied,

"Yeah. And it shows, though I'm a little baffled about what they'll do with their reluctant "heir",

I mean, he said no to Pluto many times.". The man said, "We'll figure that out some other

time. Right now, I'm going to get that Faiz belt and give it back to the boss."

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll

be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in

this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

- - -

Ok, my first ending song. What's the deal? The DDS students' challenge in finding the

culprits has begun, and the song fits, just like in GSD, the good guy pilots are gearing

themselves in a big challenge in prevailing in the midst of a war.

So is Class Q, A, and C, as they'll be in a war against their feared enemies.

**Preview:**

It's Class Q's turn to take the spotlight, as Kyuu and Megumi will encounter an Orphenoch

en route to the cruise boat in Nagoya, and more revelations surrounding the Faiz belt, and

the Orphenochs will slowly be revealed.

And in the next few chapters, I'll be introducing the Lucky Clover, SMART Brain's lethal

enforcers, who will be tasked in retrieving the stolen belts, and the current holder of the

Faiz belt will be in danger.


	21. Revelations

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let

our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Takumi and Mari arrived at the meeting place in a motel in Nagoya, in which the

time was 12:30 pm. Takumi, Mari, and Keitaro then ate the packed lunch that Keitaro

brought, and 30 minutes later, they decided to play the tape, which they hope that

would give them some insights on what's going on recently.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Revelations **

It was 1 pm, and Kyuu and Megumi have arrived in Nagoya. While Megumi was

admiring the lush environments, Kyuu's mind was still preoccupied. He was still

worried about Ryu still missing and had no clue on who took him.

Megumi sensed Kyuu's worry, and assured him that Ryu will eventually be found.

The couple then boarded a taxi en route to their destination, not noticing that a Pluto

member is tailing them.

At the motel, somewhere in Nagoya, Takumi inserted the tape and played it. And soon

the three learned something about the tape.

Her father, Hanagata, was actually her adopted father, and she, Masato Kusaka, her

elementary classmate, and Michihiro Yamanishi, were members of the Ryusei Juku, a

study club formed by Hanagata. Mari was sadden that she was actually an orphan, and

had no idea about her past.

Then the three listened intently when Hanagata's voice shifted his subject on the Faiz Gear.

Takumi, Mari and Keitaro were surprised when Hanagata mentioned about the the

other two belts: The **Delta** and the **Kaixa Gears**. And at the same time, Hanagata

revealed that he was the president of the SMART Brain Corporation, one of the most

powerful companies in Japan, and one of the top corporations in the world. Hanagata

then revealed about the belts' creation, and then mentioned the Orphenochs.

Takumi, who at first wanted to do nothing about this situation, decided to stick with Mari

and Keitaro, as well as dedicated himself to fight the Orphenochs.

And then, the trio was a bit shaken when Hanagata's voice mentioned the word "Orphenoch King".

But before Hanagata's voice was about to discuss about the Orphenochs, as well as

the Orphenoch King and what are the belts' purpose, an intruder barged in, smashing the

stereo along the way, and destroying the tape as well. The trio then saw who the intruder

was. An Orphenoch, resembling a Komodo Dragon, and was raising its arms, ready for

another attack. Mari and Keitaro shrieked and ran, while Takumi grabbed the suitcase

and went outdoors.

Nearby, Kyuu and Megumi were holding hands inside the taxi, when the car behind them

rammed the rear end of the taxi, causing the taxi to hit a lamppost. The taxi driver was killed,

but Kyuu and Megumi were miraculously unharmed. As they got out of the wrecked taxi,

the driver of the other car got out, and was crackling his knuckles, preparing to attack the

two Class Q students. The two teens then noticed that the man ,who is a Pluto member, is

wearing a tuxedo suit, hence they were unaware of who their attacker was. Kyuu managed

to grab a jackhammer, and whacked the attacker on the head, but to his and Megumi's surprise,

the attacker didn't bleed, bruise, or wince in pain. The attacker smirked, and changed

his form, revealing his appearance as an Orphenoch, and it resembled an octopus. Megumi

shrieked at the top of her lungs, while Kyuu stared in shock, never in his life would he encounter

something like this.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in

this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

- - -

**Preview:**

Double trouble, that's the theme for next chapter. An Orphenoch goes after Kyuu and Megumi,

while another Orphenoch is after going after another set of heroes, barging in, and ruined the the

teenagers' attempts to know the enemy they're already facing. Well, at least one of them has the

Faiz gear, and Mask Rider Faiz will be showing up again.

And in the next few chapters, I'll be introducing the Lucky Clover, SMART Brain's lethal enforcers,

who will be tasked in retrieving the stolen belts, and the current holder of the Faiz belt will be in danger.


	22. Brawl At The Park part 1

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use

them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms,

let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Takumi, Mari and Keitaro ran towards an open area, making sure that there is no

one else around. After making sure that they're alone, Takumi put on the Faiz belt,

and punched in the codes of the Faiz phone.

**5-5-5, ENTER**.

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Takumi raised the Faiz Phone in the air and said, "Rider Change!". Takumi then

inserted the phone onto the belt slot.

Faiz Phone: "_COMPLETE_"

Takumi's body was covered in black silhouette, while red streamlines traveled all

over his body, and his head was being covered by a helmet, resembling a firefly.

Takumi became Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz and the Komodo Dragon-Orphenoch began

to brawl, trading punches, while Mari and Keitaro looked on, but their attentions

were attracted by a girl's scream, and when they turned they saw Kyuu being

stomped by another Orphenoch on the gut, while the Orphenoch was holding on

to Megumi's hair, who was struggling to break free.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Double Trouble**

Keitaro told Mari to stay and help Faiz, while he tries to go and help Kyuu and Megumi.

Mari was worried, now that there are two Orphenochs in their area, and she was torn

on whether to leave Faiz and help Keitaro or leave Keitaro and help Faiz. Mari then

decided to stay and help out Faiz.

Keitaro found a hand-sized rock and threw it towards the Octopus Orphenoch, diverting

its attention. It worked, as the Octopus Orphenoch stopped at what he's doing, and

went towards Keitaro, but is still dragging Megumi by the hair. Kyuu tried to get up and

help Megumi, but was badly injured and couldn't get up. Keitaro then grabbed a crowbar that

he found in the wreckage of a taxi, and threatened to hit him, as his way of distracting

the Orphenoch just to make him release Megumi.

Meanwhile, Faiz was still busy trying to shake off the Komodo Dragon Orphenoch, but

the Orphenoch was very persistent, and even tried to grab the Faiz belt from Takumi, but

was kicked away. Faiz then took the Faiz Phone and punched in the code that popped into

his thought.

**1-0-6-, ENTER**.

And then the Faiz Phone said "_BURST MODE_" .

Faiz then fired the Faiz Phone, which turned into the Faiz Blaster, and hit the Orphenoch

on the chest, injuring him. Then Faiz saw Keitaro fighting another Orphenoch, while Megumi

was still struggling to break free. Thinking fast, Faiz asked Mari what to do next.

Mari then opened the suitcase and read the manual, she discovered that there's a memory chip

that can be inserted into another accessory: the Faiz Pointer. She took the Mission Memory Chip,

and attached it into the Faiz Phone, and then attached the Faiz Pointer onto Faiz's leg,

in which the Faiz phone spoke after the Faiz pointer was attached onto Faiz's right ankle.

Faiz Phone: _READY_.

Faiz then pressed the "Enter" button, and again the Faiz phone spoke.

Faiz Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_".

The red streams in the Faiz armor lighted, and went towards the Faiz Pointer, and Faiz could feel

the energy traveling towards his right leg. Faiz then leaps upward, then did a flying kick, and when

he hit his opponent, a symbol of the Greek letter, Phi, appeared, and then Faiz continues to execute

the **Crimson Smash**, and the Komodo Dragon Orphenoch crumbled away. Faiz then looked

at the other direction, and saw the Octopus Orphenoch shoving Keitaro, and released Megumi,

but is going for Kyuu, who was still on the ground, weakened, due to pain. Faiz and Mari then

went towards the remaining Orphenoch, intending to save Kyuu.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll

be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

**Preview:**

The other Orphenoch battles Faiz, and this time that Orphenoch succeeded in capturing the Faiz belt!

What would happen next? Find out.

And in the next few chapters, I'll be introducing the Lucky Clover, SMART Brain's lethal enforcers,

who will be tasked in retrieving the stolen belts, and the current holder of the Faiz belt will be in danger.


	23. Brawl At The Park part 2

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm going

to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them

in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Faiz and Mari stood for a moment to make sure that the Komodo Dragon Orphenoch

is taken care of. After making sure, they went to the direction where the Octopus

Orphencoh is, who was about to kill Kyuu.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

- - -

**Enter: Auto-Vaijin **

Megumi threw several rocks at the Octopus Orphenoch in order to divert the

attacker's attention, to keep the monster from killing Kyuu, who was already

weakened due to the beatings. Keitaro tried to get up, but was also beaten up.

Faiz and Mari then got there on time, and Faiz grappled onto the Orphenoch in

a reverse bear-hug, urging Megumi to drag Kyuu away. Mari then helped

Megumi in getting Kyuu away from the line of fire.

But then someone whacked Faiz from behind, causing him to release the Orphenoch.

Turning around, Faiz realized that it was another Orphenoch, and this time the

new Orphenoch was modeled after an ox. The Ox and Octopus Orphenochs

did a double team attack, and sent Faiz flying to the air, and landed on his back

at the pavement, badly, and worse, the Faiz belt and phone were disengaged from

Faiz's body after the bad fall, and a few seconds later, Faiz reverted back to Takumi.

Keitaro managed to grab the Faiz gear and phone before one of the Orphenochs

could. But Keitaro, not realizing that the belt won't work on ordinary humans, placed

the belt on himself, and punched in the codes, and inserted the phone. But the phone

beeped and said, "_ERROR_". And the belt was ejected rather violently, and Keitaro

was thrown towards Takumi.

The Ox Orphenoch then grabbed the Faiz belt and phone, and reverted back to

human form, and placed the belt on his waist, punched in the codes, and became

Faiz. Takumi and Keitaro were surprised, seeing an Orphenoch donning the suit.

The evil Faiz then grabbed Takumi and Keitaro and threw them against a tree, and

then grabbed Kyuu, and threw him inside the car, then focused on Megumi, intending

to kill her. But the Octopus Orphenoch then grabbed the evil Faiz and reminded him

that their primary mission is to retrieve the Faiz belt. But the evil Faiz, wanting to further

try out the Faiz gear's powers, punched a hole on the Octopus Orphenoch's chest,

fatally wounding him, and soon the weakened Orphenoch crumbled to dust.

Mari then rode on the bulky motorcycle and attempted to ram the evil Faiz, but the evil

Faiz stood out of the way, and grabbed her hair, causing her to fall from the bike. Just as

the evil Faiz was about to finish her off, the bulky motorcycle moved on its own and

rammed the evil Faiz, releasing Mari. The motorcycle then transformed into a human-sized

robot, and the robot began to pummel the evil Faiz, and then threw him against a tree,

causing the Faiz belt and phone to disengage from the Ox Orphenoch's body, reverting

to human form. Takumi, who was sufficiently recovered, grabbed the belt, punched the

codes on the Faiz Phone, inserted it into the slot, and became the good Faiz again. Faiz

then aided the mysterious robot in attacking the Ox Orphenoch and in a matter of 1 and

a half minute, the Ox Orphenoch was defeated. Mari and Keitaro then checked on Kyuu,

who woke up, and assisted him in getting off the car. Megumi, in tears, snuggled around

Kyuu. Kyuu and Megumi then surveyed the area, seeing the motel being totally wrecked,

and the dusts on the ground, where the two Orphenochs died. The robot then reverted

back to being a motorcycle. Keitaro checked it, and saw the logo of SMART Brain

Corporation engraved. Kyuu and Megumi then showed them their DDS badges, and

politely asked them what was going on. Keitaro suggested that they should go somewhere

far from here so that they can explain their side. Kyuu then suggested that they should all

go to the cruise boat in Nagoya so that after delivering the letter, then they can all explain

their sides. They all left before the police arrived. Kyuu and Megumi wisely decided not

to talk to the police, since they have no proof that their attacker was superhuman.

Two hours later, Kyuu and Megumi delivered the letter, and were given a free ride in the

captain's cruise boat. There Kyuu and Megumi listened to Mari, Keitaro and Takumi's

stories about what happened earlier. The trio were equally surprised when Kyuu and

Megumi told them about the mysterious deaths of the students in several schools. Keitaro

hinted that the Orphenochs might be responsible for this. Mari also showed to Takumi

about the manual that included the codes in summoning the motorcycle, which was actually

an advanced AI robot called "Auto-Vaijin". Kyuu then asked the trio to help them in solving

this mystery. Mari and Keitaro readily agreed, while Takumi remained mum on this, but said

that maybe he'll stick around, keeping an eye on both the Faiz gear and the Auto-Vaijin.

And the five of them enjoyed the cruise boat ride until returning to the deck, and parted ways,

but gave each other their contact numbers.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

- - -

**Preview:**

You're probably wondering what happened to Ryu. Well, next chapter will show you

where Ryu is taken, and a reunion of sorts will take place there.

And again, in the next few chapters, I'll be bringing in the Lucky Clover, and the next stolen gear will be shown as well.


	24. The Return Of King Hades

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

- - - _FLASHBACK_ - - -

Ryu looked shock to the core upon seeing two of his feared antagonists of his

life standing before him: Anubis and Yurie. He couldn't believe his eyes, having

shot them down several times, and then saw them fall off a ravine, falling to their

doom as the strong currents swept them, and their bodies were never found. Then

in an instant, the suspect who killed the Shohoku and Ryonan players grabbed

him via tentacles and threw him towards Anubis and Yurie, only to be knocked

out, not knowing that his fellow DDS student, Miyako Inoue was assaulted and

left for dead, while Hawkmon was killed in battle.

- - - _END FLASHBACK_ - - -

In what seemed to be an endless dream, he managed to open his eyes slowly…

only to blink several times as light shines brightly on his eyes…like a vampire who

couldn't stand sunlight.

As soon as he got up, he noticed several things around him:

- He felt that he was tied up. Looking down, he realized that he was indeed tied

up, in a straitjacket, as if he was a patient in a mental hospital.

- Looking around, he saw the surrounding area, and felt that he was locked inside

a mental hospital. The walls have cushions all over, and there is only one door. He

wondered how he got here, only to recall what happened before passing out. "Anubis…".

- Then something hit him. He recalled that he was with Mitsui's friends, and that

Miyako and Hawkmon joined them, and then they discovered who was responsible

for the deaths of the Shohoku and Ryonan players, and then he blacked out after

being assaulted by Yurie. He then wondered if Miyako and he others were fine,

given that Hawkmon could evolve into his champion form.

Unknown to Ryu, Mitsui's group and Hawkmon were already been killed, and that

Miyako is now in a comatose at a hospital.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Family Reunion **

Two days after the Nagoya incident, Kyuu and Megumi told the rest of Class Q, A,

and C about what they've just encountered. Two Orphenochs, and the so-called

"Mask Rider Faiz". The three DDS sections agreed not to tell their teachers and

Principal Dan for the time being, citing the lack of evidence, and the need to know

more about the Orphenochs. Kyuu told the others that they have the mobile phone

number of Mari Sonada. Thus they can contact her if they have questions.

After classes were dismissed, Ken Ichijouji went straight to the hospital, where Miyako

was confined, and remained in a coma. Ken has been doing this daily, not caring how

time passes by, just as long as he is there for her, and hoped that he'll be the first

person to see Miyako wake up. Wormmon was worried that Ken might forsake his

health if he keeps this up.

Nightfall, around 8 in the evening, at an unknown location, somewhere in Japan, where

Ryu is held, the blue-haired bishounen of Class Q is contemplating on how to find a

way out of his predicament. He realized that he is wearing a hospital uniform for patients,

and that his DDS watch was gone, no doubt taken away while unconscious. He tried

to break free but so far was unsuccessful.

Five minutes later, Ryu heard some footsteps approaching the room, and when the

door opened, the boy in the strait jacket, cringed and gritted his teeth, as the person

who entered the room was none other than Anubis. As usual, Anubis was smiling

diabolically, and still refers to him as "Master". Ryu once again tried to break free,

but was unable to.

"Please, Master Ryu, you'll only hurt yourself more. And don't struggle. Your destiny's

about to be fulfilled.". Ryu, still defiant to the very end, lashed out at Anubis. "I AM

NOT YOUR HEIR! AND I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!!!! Pluto's gone, remember??!!".

Then a familiar voice interrupted their rather "friendly" conversation.

"Watch your mouth sonny. That's no way to speak to your subordinates. And he is

right. It is your destiny, and you cannot run away from it.". Ryu's eyes widen in shock.

The man who entered the room was none other than his grandfather, Hoshihiko Kokuo,

aka King Hades. Worse, King Hades, now looking more youthful, as he resembles a

young, 30-year old man, enters the room. "How…" Ryu stammered. "You'll never know.

All you know is that you'll rule Japan and the rest of the world alongside me and our new

allies, and you'll play a big part in the fall of DDS.". Then, four persons, wearing a nurse's

outfit, entered the room, and took Ryu away. Ryu, out of desperation, used a series of

roundhouse kicks, managed to disable the four "nurses", but Anubis pinned Ryu to the

ground. The nurses recovered, and carried him away. Despite the fierce resistance, Ryu

couldn't break free, and the nurses carried Ryu away, despite screaming at the top of his

lungs.

Then one of the men in tuxedos approached King Hades and Anubis and said, "Sirs. The

president wishes to see you.". Anubis and King Hades nodded, and went to the conference

room.

At the conference room, the two revived Pluto heads arrived at the conference room.

The president of the SMART Brain Corporation, who revealed himself as Toda Eiichi,

motions the two men, who were then joined by Yurie and Kaori. And then, the chief scientist

of SMART BRAIN led Toda and the Pluto members into giving them a tour towards their

lab. At lab # 1, a huge tube-like container was displayed, and the scientist said that this is

where the Orphenoch DNA are stored, and once ready, they can use it to experiment on a

test subject, and if successful, the subject can now possess Orphenoch powers. Yurie, out

of curiosity, asked how the Orphenoch came to Earth. Toda then answered by saying that

the Orphenochs are like "mutants" from the X-Men, evolved stage of humans. The scientist,

who then decided to continue the lecture on behalf of Toda, further explained about

everything about the Orphenochs, and why extract some DNA samples from existing

Orphenochs.

Then the scientist led the "tourists" to lab # 2, where the Riot Trooper gears are 98

percent complete. The scientist said that these will be their official weapons against

Orphenochs who decided to turn against them, as well as introducing several other gears,

such as the Orga and Psyga gears, but were still 25 percent completed. Then, another

scientist entered the lab, and told Toda and the others that Ryu is now being loaded into

the container in Lab # 3. Anubis smiled, while King Hades asked if having Ryu go through

their experiment would change him for the better. The scientist nodded in agreement.

Then an alarm beeped, and one of the scientists who was in charge of conducting an

experiment on Ryu in lab # 3 entered lab # 2. "Sir! Ryu Amakusa has escaped! He managed

to evade us while loading him inside the container…". Toda was angered by this and grabbed

the scientist by his coat collar and said, "YOU FOOL!! How can you let him escape??!!".

King Hades was equally angered, but Anubis chuckled and said, "_Master_ Ryu…you never

cease to amaze me.". The others turned to Anubis in confusion. "Don't worry. This place is

so big that he won't make his way out. Besides, it's nighttime, and the ground floor is heavily

guarded. So no need to worry, isn't that right, President Toda?". Toda nodded, and directed

his agents and guards to look at every floor, every room, every nook and cranny, just to bring

Ryu back alive.

Toda then resumed their tour on their latest experiments and projects, while discussing how to

make their dreams come true, specifically, the fall of DDS, the current Japanese government,

ruling Japan, and the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Ryu, who was freed of his bonds, was running inside a fire exit, going down.

He wasn't aware that it was already 10 pm, and that he knew he was being pursued, so he

chose to take a route with less people, not sure who he should turn for help. He then heard

footsteps from above and underneath the stairs, and knew that he was cornered. He went outside

the door, which was the 20th floor, and ran towards a narrow area, seeing that his pursuers

were quite far away, but stil, he needed to shake them off so that they'll lose sight of him.

After turning right on a corner, Ryu then noticed something by the wall that he just passed.

Checking it out, it appeared to be a vent for throwing laundry down towards the laundry area,

and realized that this was his only way o shake them off. He then slid inside the vent shaft, and

slides down, not knowing how far he'll have to descend, just as long as it takes him to the

nearest exit.

The agents who pursued Ryu looked everywhere, and told Toda the status of their search.

Toda angrily told the agents to keep looking, and the agents did, not knowing that Ryu was

already halfway down to his destination.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into

an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll

get to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons

of Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru

samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara

(Instrumental Interlude)

machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni

tada sakaratteita

kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto

mada shiranakatta ne

kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa

"akiramenaide" to itta

(Chorus II)

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru

samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara

setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera

arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

(Instrumental Interlude)

kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta

demo arukidashiteru

kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga

sou kanarazu atta

sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki

guuzen wa unmei ni naru

(Chorus III)

yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara

ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?

"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage

me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara

(Instrumental Interlude)

asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo

kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu

(Chorus IV)

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru

samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara

setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera

arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

- - -

**Preview:**

Class Q's Kyuu and Megumi, who is joined by Daisuke of Class C, will again hog

the spotlight, as they were encounter more Orphenochs in a park. And hints of my

OC (Original Character), Kyo Renjou, will pop out again, and Kyuu starts to sense

that he has a look-alike.

Expect more action in the next chapter.


	25. Attack at Osaka Park

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the Odaiba hospital, Ken paid a still comatose Miyako a visit, hoping that

she's awake, and hoped that she'll recover. Unfortunately, she remained in a

coma, and Ken prayed silently that she wake up in this world, and not in the

next world.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from Kamen Rider 555)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Enter The Created Orphenochs **

It was Saturday morning in Osaka, and Kyuu and Megumi decided to go out

on a date, but passed by the police station to get an update on Ryu's whereabouts.

The police sadly told them that they're still looking for Ryu, and told them that

they've contacted the police from other prefectures to help look for Ryu, and

the possible hangout of some known kidnappers that they have on their files.

After that, Kyu and Megumi left.

As they were on their way to Osaka Park, That didn't noticed that Kyo, Kyuu's

look-alike was several meters away from them, also walking, and neither of them

noticed each other, given the huge space between them. They both went on their

ways.

Later, at the Osaka Park, Kyuu was sill worried about Ryu, but Meg assured her

boyfriend that he'll be ok. Kyuu was relieved, and then brought out their picnic

cloth, and spread it to the ground while Megumi prepared the food. Fifteen minutes

later, after consuming the food, they made sure that no one was around, and the

couple began to kiss and make out. It lasted for five minutes, and as Kyuu and

Meg were about to get intense, they heard footsteps coming toward them, and got

up. They saw someone coming towards them. It was Daisuke and V-Mon. The

couple groaned mentally at the interruption, but both were surprised that Daisuke

didn't tease them, and his face showed some slight confusion, as Daisuke was looking

intently at Kyuu. "Something wrong, Daisuke?" Megumi asked. Daisuke scooted

closer to Kyuu, looking at his hair, particularly at his bangs. Kyuu blinked his eyes

and said, "H-hey…don't kiss me! I'm straight, not yaoi (gay)!! And I have a

girlfriend already!" Daisuke whacked at Kyuu's head for that comment, and Megumi

giggled at the scene. V-Mon then decided to break the silence and told them that

they saw someone who looks just like Kyuu. Kyuu blinked his eyes in surprise and

said, "Seriously??!! I have a look-alike???? When did you saw him????". "About

five minutes ago, near an intersection. He has the same hair color and hairstyle just

like yours, but his bangs was yellow, and wears black pants, tucked-out black shirt,

white jacket and shoes, and a pair of black biker gloves, just like the wardrobe of

**Kyo Kusanagi** in **_King of Fighters_** games." Daisuke's replied. Kyuu was baffled,

and wondered if he has a twin brother or something, and decided to mentally remind

himself to ask his mom about this.

As the three DDS students were chatting, V-Mon saw a park janitor wobbling

around while sweeping the ground. Daisuke also noticed the janitor, and approached

him. When Daisuke asked the janitor, the janitor glanced at him, and his body turned

white, and then turned dust, crumbling to the ground, startling him. All that was left

were clothes of the janitor. V-Mon, Kyuu and Megumi approached the scene, and saw

what transpired. The three looked around to see if they could get help or if there was

a policeman around, and realized that the park was deserted. Then they saw several

bodies of people lying on the floor. Megumi and Kyuu checked them all out, seeing

that they're still breathing. Then the fallen people suddenly opened their eyes, and got

up, staring daggers at the three DDS students. Kyuu sensed that something wasn't

right, and placed Megumi behind her, while V-Mon braced himself. Then, the people

who were in the park (about 20 of them) slowly changed their forms into Orphenochs,

all of them possessing the appearance of a piranha. Kyuu and Megumi shrieked,

while Daisuke took the Janitor's broom and told V-Mon to evolve.

**- - - _START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE_ - - - **

Daisuke: Digi-egg up!!!!

V-Mon…Armor digi-volve…

…to Fladramon!!!!

**- - - _END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE_ - - -**

Fladramon then collided himself against eight of the Orphenochs, while Kyuu and

Daisuke fought the remaining 10 Orphenochs, while Megumi began to apply her

knowledge in the DDS martial arts class, and fought the two remaining ones. As the

three DDS students and Fladramon were busy, they didn't notice that another person

was watching them, observing their every move.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the SMART Brain Corporation, Ryu was still hiding

inside the laundry area, making sure that no one saw him. He realized that several guards

were there, roaming around, and that his appearance would give him away, so he had to

think of something to escape his pursuers without alerting them. He then noticed a plate

full of food at a table, and since no one was around, he took it and ate it, and placed it

back at the table. He knew it wasn't right, but he had to, since he'll be needing the energy

to escape, and alert DDS about what he discovered.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And

patience, I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and

Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon

you'll get to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the

Digimons of Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_(Instrumental Interlude)_

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

_(Instrumental Interlude)_

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

- - -

**Preview:**

The real culprit revealed himself, and is about to take out the three DDS students,

but someone stepped in fought on behalf of the three DDS student. Who is that

person? Faiz? Or is it one of the Chosen Children? You'll find out in the next chapter.

And again, in the next few chapters, I'll be bringing in the Lucky Clover, and the

next stolen gear will be shown as well.


	26. Enter The Crane Orphenoch

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers

who read and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit

sci-fi in terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.) net**

history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from

**_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three minutes have passed since the Orphenochs started their attack on the

three DDS students. Fladramon was the real life-saver, as he defeated 12 of

the Orphenchs, crumbling away to dust along the way, due to his flame powers,

then gives Kyuu and Daisuke a hand in dealing with the remaining eight, while

Megumi was unfortunate, as the four Orphenochs took turns it manhandling her,

stripping her of her clothes until she is only clad in her bra and panties.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Renegade Orphenoch To The Rescue**

Kyuu and Daisuke, despite being armed with a pair of long-stick brooms,

couldn't shake off their attackers, and Kyuu heard screams from Megumi,

and saw her predicament. He rushed towards her side, and managed to ward

off the four attackers, while Megumi was standing behind Kyuu.

Fladramon then came to Daisuke's aid, and used his pyrokenesis to burn down

the remaining eight Orphenochs. Daisuke and Fladramon began to suspect that

something wasn't right here. The Orphenochs that they faced were a lot stonger

than the nes they just fought now, that the Orphenochs here at the park were a

lot weaker, then they saw Kyuu still warding off the four remaining Orphenochs,

and they came to Kyuu's aid, and finished the remaining ones.

Kyuu then gave Megumi his jacket, while trying not to mention the type of underwear

she's wearing. Fladramon then reverted back to V-Mon, and looked around to

see if their fight attracted any onlookers. "Nothing out the blue", V-Mon thought.

Daisuke then suggested to Kyuu that DDS must be informed about this even if they

have no proof. Kyuu and Megumi were hesitant about this, but then a voiced

interrupted them. "No one tells anyone this tale when your about to be killed.". A

man appeared, dressed in a tuxedo suit. Daisuke then said, "Are you behind this?

Did you turn those innocent people into those things? These so-called Orphenochs?".

"Why ask when you're going to die?" the man sneered, who changed into his

Orphenoch form, with the appearance of a shark. Kyuu and Megumi looked shock

to the core at the Orphenoch transformation, while Daisuke turned to V-Mon, took

out his Digi-egg and said, "It's henshin time!".

**- - - _START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE_ - - -**

Daisuke: Digi-egg up!!!!

V-Mon…armor digi-volve…

…to Magnamon!!!!

**- - - _END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE_ - - -**

Magnamon then charges towards the Shark Orphenoch, but the Shark Orphenoch was

very agile, and managed to evade Magnamon's advances, and delivered the first blow,

sending Magnamon careening against the monument, shattering the statue of a

national hero.

Kyuu and the rest looked very worried, as the Orphenoch in front of them was different

from the Orphenochs they fought minutes ago. Magnamon then fought back, and managed

to keep the Shark Orphenoch on the ground, then used his trump card.

"_Extreme Jihad_!!!!". Magnamon emitted a huge amount of energy, and it struck the Shark

Orphenoch, who crossed his arms, shielding himself from the attack. After some two

minutes, an exhausted Magnamon fell to the ground, reverting back to V-Mon. Daisuke

picked up V-Mon, and noticed that the Shark Orphenoch was still up, although his arms

were steaming.

Kyuu stood in front of Daisuke, carrying a gun that he found from one of the fallen

guards (who was among the 20 people who were turned into Orphenochs), and open

fire, but the bullets didn't affected him. The Shark Orphenoch then raised his right palm,

and a black tentacle came out, and was about to hit Kyuu when another Orphenoch

stood in front of Kyuu, and cut of the tentacle, causing the Shark Orphenoch to cry

out in pain. Kyuu was taken by surprise, seeing that the Orphenoch in front of him

resembles a crane. The Crane Orphenoch then stabbed the Shark Orphenoch on the

chest with its talons, penetrating the chest armor, and pierced the heart. The Shark

Orphenoch then crumbled to dust, showing that he was finished. The Crane Orphenoch

then looked at Kyuu, then patted him on the head, then departed. Kyuu was confused

at what just happened. Another Orphenoch appeared and saved his life, and then left.

Kyuu then saw Megumi sitting on the ground, still in a state of shock. Kyuu then went

behind Megumi, and while she's not watching, he took off his pants and shorts (but he

has a brief), then put his pants on. He then gave Megumi his shorts so that she can wear

them without attracting any suspicion. Megumi accepted it, and then she hugged Kyuu.

Daisuke then looked around, the park is filled with clothes and dusts, and the statue of

the monument is broken, and told Kyuu that they better leave before they get into trouble.

Kyuu and Meg agreed, since telling them about the whole Orphenoch thing might get out

of hand, fearing paranoia and fear among the Japanese population. Kyuu and Megumi

departed, with V-Mon following them.

Not far away from the park, a woman, who appeared to be 17-years old, watched the

three DDS students leave the park. She smiles at them before departing. She was glad

that she saved those kids, but was envious as the three of them were friends.

Not far away, a tinted SUV car was there watching the woman walked away. The driver

spoke thriugh a mobile phone. "Yes, sir. The woman is an Orphenoch, with the appearance

and powers of a crane.". "I see. Report back to HQ. I'll be summoning the Lucky Clover,

and keep an eye on the DDS students. Know which addresss they reside, so that we can

take them out without attracting attention from the cops.". Said the voice from the mobile

phone, who turned out to be Eichii Toda, president of SMART Brain Corporation. "Yes

sir." Chirped the voice of the woman, who turned out to be the mascot of SMART Brain,

the SMART Lady. She then drove off, heading back to SMART Brain Corporation.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into

an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll

get to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons

of Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

- - -

**Preview:**

Who was that woman? And who was that Orphenoch who saved Kyuu? And how

come there's a good guy Orphenoch? You'll soon find out.

And again, in the next few chapters, I'll be bringing in the Lucky Clover, and the

next stolen gear will be shown as well.


	27. Profile: Autovajin

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Welcome to another supplementary chapter of Rise of the Orphenochs. Of course

were dealing with new characters and villains, so it's very important to you readers

what the heroes (and villains) of this fic are up against, as well as knowing more

about their would-be allies.

First was the Faiz gear, and now it's the Auto Vaijin's turn to be showcased.

Listed below are the specs and other power-ups of Faiz's support vehicle.

**Autovajin **

Autovajin is a fictional transforming, artificially intelligent support mecha for

**Kamen Rider Faiz **seen in the 2003- 2004 Japanese television series

**_Kamen Rider 555_**. It is the first of the support mecha seen in the series, in which

that the mecha transforms from a **Smart Brain** motorcycle (**_Vehicle Mode_**), into

a flight capable robot (**_Battle Mode_**).

The Autovajin has a limited A.I., but it is programmed to protect Mari Sonada and

do as Faiz commands (in that order). If the person wearing the Faiz Gear attacks

Mari, the Autovajin will attack Faiz. Initially it is fairly incompetent in its duties,

accidentally shooting Faiz on a few occasions, but it became a valuable asset later

in the series, often putting itself in harms way to protect various characters, and

coming to the rescue when Faiz is in great danger.

**_Vehicle Mode _**

Whenever the Autovajin assumes this mode, it says "VEHICLE MODE". The

Vehicle Mode is the primary form of the Autovajin. It can drive by itself in this form

and reverts to this form when it is significantly damaged. Faiz can force the Autovajin

to return to this form if he presses the Faiz symbol on its chest when it is in Battle Mode.

The tires are made of Sol Rubber (a stronger version of Sol Foam) and the main

chassis and plating is made from a similar substance to that of the Kamen Rider Gears.

**Length**: 210 cm

**Height**: 126 cm

**Width**: 88 cm

**Weight**: 207 kg

**Top Speed**: 380 km/h

**_Battle Mode _**

Whenever the Autovajin assumes this mode, it says "BATTLE MODE". The Battle

Mode is a humanoid robot that possesses the Buster Wheel handgun (a gattling gun/

shield that becomes the front wheel in Vehicle Mode) and can fly like a helicopter by

using the Scramble Rotor (the rear wheel in Vehicle Mode) on its back. The Autovajin

is not particularly fast in Battle Mode, but it is more agile.

**Height**: 205 cm

**Weight**: 207 kg

**Punch**: 7.6 tons of pressure

**Kick**: 9.5 tons of pressure

**Author's Notes**:

-The right handlebar (on its left shoulder in Battle Mode) of the Autovajin is also the

Faiz Edge.

- The name "Autovajin" is a conjunction of "Autobike" (the Japanese name for motorbike,

with "v" and "b" being interchangeable letters in Japanese), and Jin (the Japanese suffix for

race; e.g. - amerikajin American person).

So far, I was unable to produce a solo picture of Autovajin, but I managed to find one. Here

it is:

**http**(:)**//members**(.)**fortunecity**(.)**com/jillun/kr5/ **

If you want a real look at Autovajin in action, here's another link:

**http**(:)**//www**(.)**youtube**(.)**com/watch?v**(**equal sign**)**7Q2WejF7ynA**

Hope you like them…

**To Be Continued…**

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C

in this fic.

**Preview:**

More freebies are on the way, as I'll be introducing the Orphenochs' bios.

And again, in the next few chapters, I'll be bringing in the Lucky Clover, and the next stolen

gear will be shown as well.


	28. Profile: Orphenochs

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Welcome to another supplementary chapter of Rise of the Orphenochs. Of

course were dealing with new characters and villains, so it's very important

to you readers what the heroes of this fic are up against, as well as knowing

more about their would-be allies.

First was the Faiz gear, then the Auto Vaijin. And now its time to bring forth

the info on one of the main villains of this fic: The Orphenochs!

**Orphenoch **

- is a fictional human evolutionary stage

- Orphenochs are supposed to be the next stage in human evolution. They are

stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities

There are generally **_3 types_** of Orphenochs:

**_Natural Orphenochs_** become Orphenochs on their own, without the aid of

other Orphenochs or Smart Brain Corporation, their powers are awakened after

death; similar to the Immortal from Highlander.

**_Created Orphenochs_** are made in Smart Brain laboratories or by other

Orphenochs, and are often much weaker than other kinds of Orphenochs.

**_Evolved Orphenochs_** have had their genetic flaw corrected by the **Orphenoch King**,

but may no longer transform into their human form.

**Abilities**:

All Orphenochs have the following abilities:

**Enhanced Sense**: One of the Orphenoch's senses has been enhanced to a

superhuman level. They may be able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning

out background noise to focus on their target.

**Regeneration**: This is the power that resurrects the Orphenoch after its first death.

It is stronger in some Orphenochs than in others.

**Transformation**: Any non-evolved Orphenoch may transform between their human

form and their Orphenoch form. Their Orphenoch form is a white or gray humanoid

with characteristics of either a plant or an animal. This ability also lets them transform

using Rider Gears.

**Armour** (Orphenoch form only): All Orphenochs are armored, such that they

are immune to standard small arms fire. The strength of the armour varies wildly

from Orphenoch to Orphenoch, and is a good measure of an Orphenoch's power.

More powerful conventional weaponry can harm or even kill some Orphenochs,

while others can withstand even the basic attacks of the Rider Gears (though most

are destroyed by them.)

**Siring**: All Orphenochs are capable of making or "siring" other Orphenochs (similar

to Vampires or Werewolves) by attacking humans and (usually) stabbing them through

the heart. This has a very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the

human in question.

Some Orphenochs have more abilities. It is unclear whether these abilities are unique

to certain orphenochs, or simply a matter of skill (it is definitely implied that abilities

like Energy Blasts can be learned by all Orphenochs, but not shown.) These secondary

abilities include:

**Energy Blast**: Orphenochs may fire energy blasts from their hands in either form.

The attack is slow, and inaccurate over long distances, so it is often used as a surprise

attack.

**Reanimation**: One Orphenoch has been seen to be capable of regenerating his entire

body after being disintegrated, although he was only capable of doing so a limited

number of times. How he gained this ability (or knew of it, and its limited supply) is

unknown. It is also unknown whether any other Orphenochs could develop the same

power. It may be linked the Regeneration ability that lets natural Orphenochs revive

after their death as a human.

**Weapon Generation** (Orphenoch form only): Some Orphenochs can generate some

kind of weapon from their body. The weapon varies from Orphenoch to Orphenoch,

but it is generally some kind of melee weapon, though guns are also possible. After battle

they disappear like the armour, presumably absorbed into the Orphenoch's body. These

weapons can be destroyed and later regenerated. On one occasion a weapon is taken

from an Orphenoch who is thought to be dead, and remains solid for some time. It is

unknown whether it later disintegrated, although the same Orphenoch was capable of

generating the weapon next time he went into battle.

**Hybrid Form** (or Beast Form) (Orphenoch form only): Whilst in Orphenoch form, some

Orphenochs may transform further into a hybrid between their Orphenoch and their

plant/animal template. For example: Horse Orphenoch could transform into a Centaur

like creature, the Crane Orphenoch can grow wings, Rose Orpheonoch could transform

into a shower of rose petals, and the Elephant Orphenoch can use traits of an elephant.

**Secondary Form** (or Demon Form) (Orphenoch form only): Some Orphenochs have

exhibited a second orphenoch form in addition to their first; giving a greater boost in

power. Most notable is the Dragon Orphenoch, Kitazaki, could shift between an extremely

bulky and powerful form to a thin and agile form; the Horse Orphenoch (Kiba Yuji)

also had a second form (a variation on his helmet design) used towards the end of the

series. It's stronger than the Hybrid Beast Form, but causes the Orphenoch to go berzerk

as the Orphenoch side dominates the human side.

**Factions **

There are 2 distinct factions amongst Orphenochs; **_Smart Brain_**, and **_Renegades_**.

**_Smart Brain Corporation_** is trying to gather Orphenochs so that they can kill off the

human population of Earth, and take their place as rulers of the planet. They are experimenting

with making Orphenochs even more powerful and developing weapons that only Orphenochs

can use. They are looking for the Orphenoch King so he can correct their genetic instability.

Here is the link to the Orphenochs, what they look like, in human and inhuman forms:

**http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/kr5/5orph(.)html**

Here are the links to see an actual picture of an Orphenoch:

**http(:)//en.wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Image(:)HorseOrphenoch(.)jpg**

**http(:)//en.wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Image(:)CraneOrphenoch(.)jpg**

**_Renegades_** are not aligned with Smart Brain, and each follows their own agenda.

Most Renegades wish to continue with their normal human lives. Some use their new

found powers to kill people who have wronged them (in real or imaginary ways), while

others fight to protect humans.

Here is the link to the Renegade Orphenochs, what they look like, in human and inhuman

forms:

**http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/kr5/5orphreb(.)html**

How to kill an Orphenoch

This proves to be very difficult because they are almost invulnerable to anything. They even

have defenses that protect them from things such as a car hitting them, fall from heights, gunfire

etc. They also possess an inherent immunity to psionic powers. In addition, their wounds

recover rather quickly. Orphenochs can be seen injured when a small blue flame bursts from

their wound. Unfortunately, seems that they can only die at the hands of a Rider or another

Orphenoch; only because they're powerful enough to kill them.

**Breakdown **

It is known to a few Orphenochs that their bodies will inevitably break down and

disintegrate, as if they were killed, within a few years of becoming an Orphenoch (the

time seems to vary depending on the Orphenoch, perhaps because of reasons outlined below.)

Former chief of Smart Brain, Hinagata, had discovered this before the start of the series.

His explanation was that "the human body cannot stand such a rapid evolution", and that as

such, they were doomed to die. The exact meaning of "rapid evolution" is vague, but based

on other signs, it would appear to mean their transformation into and out of Orphenoch form

(as well as using Rider Gears to transform.)

**A/n**: Guess this is a spoiler, as the upcoming chapters, you'll get to see this.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll

be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C

in this fic.

**Preview:**

More "good guy" Orphenochs emerges, each with their own origins and how they became

Orphenochs in the first place.

And again, in the next few chapters, I'll be bringing in the Lucky Clover, and the next stolen

gear will be shown as well.


	29. Enter The Lucky Clover

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going

to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use

them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms,

let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Dan Detective School. DDS founder Morihiko Dan is talking with Officer Tooiyama

(Kinta's dad) on the phone regarding their follow-up operations in finding the

whereabouts of Ryu Amakusa, whi is still missing up to this day. When there is

no development yet, both hung up their phones. Principal Dan became very worried.

It has been almost three months since Ryu disappeared, and Miyako went on a

coma since Class Q and C went to investigate the mysterious deaths of the popular

basketball teams, notably Shohoku and Ryonan (from the anime **_Slam Dunk_**) as

well as the death of other sports player (such as **_The Prince Of Tennis_**). Principal

Dan was also wondering if there are surviving Pluto members, since he knew that

Ryu betrayed them, and prayed that Ryu is still alive and unharmed.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Arrival of the Lucky Clover **

At a local bar in Osaka, named the Bar Clover, 9 pm, SMART Brain Corporation

President Eichii Toda was sipping champagne on a glass when the bartender, a young,

beautiful woman, appearing in her early 20's, leaned closer and whispered, "They'll be

here in five minutes, Mr. Toda.". Toda nodded and said, "Thank you, Ms. Kageyama.".

The female bartender, named **_Saeko Kageyama_**, didn't lie, for exactly five minutes later,

a customer arrives at the said bar. A rather large man, brown-skinned, carrying a Chihuahua,

and he appeared to be an African-American.

Thirty seconds later, another man arrived, his hair, a bit unruly, wearing glasses, and a book,

suggesting that he is a bookworm.

And then another man arrived. Suave, intelligent-looking, dressed in a businessman's attire,

and carries a briefcase with him. He then nodded at the other guests.

Toda then stood up and walked from left to right, glancing at the guest. Then another

customer arrived. A tall, blonde-haired man with a ponytail, dressed in a businessman's

attire, and his long trench coat draped around him as if it was a cape. It was Anubis, a member

of Pluto. Anubis then greeted by Toda and said, "Good evening, Mr. Toda. I see that you have

visitors. Forgive me for the intrusion.". Toda waved his hands and said, "Not at all, Anubis. I

actually summoned you here because I'd like to introduce to you to my best agents. I'd like you

to meet the **Lucky Clover**. The Orphenoch's best fighters.". The three men who first arrived

stood up and bowed. Toda then introduced Anubis to his "best of the best" agents. "Mr. Anubis,

meet the Lucky Clover". This is **_Kyouji Murokami_**, **_Itsuro Takuma_**, and **_Mr. J_**. Mr. J is from

America, and is also an Orphenoch. These are the best agents in our society, and they'll be assigned

to retrieve the three stolen belts. Oh, and this young bartender here is also one of the

Lucky Clover. Ms. Saeko Kageyama. She's also an Orphenoch.". Anubis nodded and bowed to

the Lucky Clover members. Saeko and the other Lucky Clover members bowed in return, and

took their seats to discuss some matters.

All of the sudden, an arrogant customer enters the bar, and insultingly spoke at the female bartender.

"One scotch on the rock, toots, and make it snappy!". The man then spits at the small Chihuahua.

Mr. J then confronted the arrogant man and said, in fluent Japanese, "How dare you??!!". The man

wasn't quite intimidated and replied, "Why? You got a problem with that, _nigger_?". Mr. J then

raised a hand, and a black tentacle shoot out from his finger, and penetrated his chest, piercing

his heart, and the man's heart crumbled like dust. In a matter of seconds, the man's body crumbled

to dust, leaving only his hair and clothes intact. Mr. J then returned to his seat, and he, and the other

persons then have a discussion, regarding the current holder of the Faiz gear, the whereabouts of the

Kaixa and Delta gear, the destruction of DDS, and the Chosen Children and their Digimon partners,

whom they discovered that the Chosen Children have enrolled at DDS, and are now Class C.

They then came to an agreement that one of them (the Lucky Clover) will crack a shot in taking

on the current holder of the Faiz gear, and kill him, then return it to SMART Brain.

Then, one of the SMART Brain agents came in, and told Toda their status of searching for Ryu,

who remained missing, but said that he hasn't escaped the building. Toda told the agent to increase

their reinforcement and search hard for Ryu. Anubis smirked, and told Toda that Ryu won't escape

from his destiny and assured him that Ryu will be brought back, and he and the Lucky Clover

resumed their proposals.

After 15 minutes of discussion, they all left, and the female bartender then cleaned up the mess,

sweeping the "dust", and placed it on the waste basket, along with his clothes. She then went back to

the counter, waiting for any customer to arrive.

Five minutes later, a young man came inside, lost and confused. He then asked the bartender for a glass

of water. Two minutes later, the colorful female "mascot" from SMART Brain, the so-called

SMART Lady, arrived and delivered a letter to the bartender. She then noticed the sullen young man,

and tried to cheer him up, but only annoyed him, and accidentally vented his rage at her, revealing

himself as an Orphenoch in the process, his feature resembles a horse. "My, my, my, another

Orphenoch.". The **_Horse Orphenoch_** then reverted back to normal and said, "Is that what I am?

Why did I became one?". The SMART Lady cheerfully replied, "Tell you what. Come to our office

tomorrow, and our president will answer all your questions.". The female bartender, Kageyama, then

added, "Yes. And not only that, you'll have a place in our society.". The young man then left, while

Kageyama and the SMART Lady, gave knowingly looks, and then parted ways, retiring for the night..

Somewhere within the SMART Brain building, Ryu Amakusa was still hiding inside the laundry room

area, and managed to take another unattended plate full of food. After consuming it, Ryu noticed that

he was starting to smell bad, since he hasn't been taking a bath for the past several days. "I've got

to get out of here before I'm discovered. DDS must be informed of this! And I can't let Pluto warp

my mind!". Ryu then stared at several sheets, and saw a scissors and a needle and thread. He then

got an idea.

11 pm. Kyo, Kyuu's look-alike, arrived at the SMART Brain building, after doing some errands

for SMART Brain. He sighed, since he spend the whole day roaming the streets doing deliveries

and other transporting jobs, and his queries about having a look-alike from DDS went unanswered.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed him from the collar of his white jacket and

slammed him to the wall. Kyo blinked as a black-haired woman, with dark shades, pointed a knife

at his throat. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, Kyuu Renjou! And that hair color of yours won't

hide your clever disguise!". Kyo used his right forearm to shield himself from the woman's knife attack,

who turned out to be Kaori, Anubis' assistant, and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick, causing her

to stagger back, but his right forearm was cut due to the knife strike, causing his right jacket sleeve

to be drenched in blood. "I think you mistook me for someone else! The name's Kyo! And speaking

of intruder and such, who the f- - k are YOU??!!", Kyo went to a defensive stance, ignoring the pain

on his right forearm. It was then that Murakami, one of the Lucky Clover members appeared, and

stood between the two. "Calm down Miss Kaori. Kyo is my charge. He's a rather important workers

in this company, and he's not from DDS.". Anubis arrived as well, and told Kaori that Kyo is not Kyuu.

SMART Lady came and escorted Kyo to the clinic to treat his wounds, while Anubis told Kaori about

Kyo, and instructed her not to let him know their secret. Kaori nodded, and everyone retired for the night.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to meet

the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

- - -

**Preview:**

One of the Lucky Clover members will make his action debut when he gets into a confrontation with

Class C's Iori Hida and Armadimon, while Kinta gets to show off his martial arts skills to help out

Iori, and Kamen Rider Faiz gets into the action as well.


	30. Premonitions

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

DDS. Takeru was on the payphone talking to Koshiro Izumi, one of the senior

Chosen Children, and good friend. Takeru and Koshiro were discussing about

the recent events that happened in Odaiba and other prefectures where several

victims mysteriously died without explanation. In fact they became concerned

when Miyako was attacked and placed in a coma, by an unknown attacker,

and Ryu was abducted and remained missing until now. It was then that Takeru

suggested that he, Iori and Kyuu would drop by Koushiro's place and continued

their discussion.

Koushiro agreed and set the time for the meeting later in the afternoon. After

that, both cut off the line.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Premonitions **

As Class Q left the DDS school grounds, Kyuu was approached by Takeru

and Iori, and was invited by Takeru to go to Koushiro's place since they agreed

to discuss about what clues and leads they have gathered so far. Megumi, who

overheard the conversation, asked that she come along as well. Takeru accepted,

and the four of them left for Odaiba.

Thirty minutes later, the four of them arrived, and Koushiro and showed them in,

while Mrs. Izumi prepared the snacks for the visitors. Tentamon then came and

greeted them, and Armadimon jumped out of Iori's backpack and he and Tentamon

exchanged greetings.

After 15 minutes of eating their snacks, Koshiro and the guests began to discuss the

topics that they're about to discuss. Koshiro then told the others that recently, more

and more mysterious deaths became prevalent, mostly in Odaiba, with their bodies

found, crumbling to dusts. Several forensic experts said that the autopsies they made

were difficult, since all of their DNAs were impossible to check since they were "crumbled"

beyond recognition.

Takeru then told Koshiro his side of the story, such as being told by several witnesses

about how they saw several sports players died in front of them, turning to dusts and

crumbled. While the rest of Class C were interviewing the witnesses, he then took some

of the samples and submitted it to DDS laboratory, but several weeks later, they couldn't

come up with a thorough conclusion.

Iori and the others were surprised when Kyuu and Megumi told the others their sides,

about their trip to Nagoya almost turned into a fight for dear life, when they encountered

three entities, which they later learned from some people that the beings were called "Orphenochs".

They said that after the driver of the other car rammed their taxi, and then killed the driver

when the other driver stabbed the cab driver with a black tentacle, and seconds later,

the cab driver crumbled to dust, and the attacker changed into gray-colored entity.

Megumi then told Koshiro and the others that three teenagers, whom she said that they

were two years older than them, appeared and distracted the "monster", and said that

one of the teens put on a metallic belt, and inserted a mobile phone, and changed into an

armored person with the head resembling a cricket, and fought the monster. Then, they

proceeded to save them, only to be beaten up by another person who was also a monster.

Then things got way too confusing, as according to Megumi, the monsters reverted to normal,

grabbed the "belt", and became the same armored person. But a motorcycle turned into a

robot and beat up the armored enemy, retrieved the belt, gave it back to the male teenager,

and the male teen became the armored person again and defeated the three monsters.

Megumi then said that Kyuu woke later and that the two of them talked with the three teens,

and learned that the monsters were called Orphenochs, and believed that they were behind

the spate of killings. The teens, who introduced themselves as Takumi Inui, Mari Sonada, and

Keitaro Kikuchi, told Megumi and Kyuu that they were on the run, as the so-called Orphenochs

were after the Faiz belt, and that they felt that SMART Brain Corporation was somewhat

connected, since the Faiz belt has the logo of SMART Brain engraved on the belt, and that

the belt can only be worn by the monsters, and Takumi himself was wondering if he is one of

them since only he can use the Faiz belt, since Mari and Keitaro were rejected by the belt.

According to Megumi and Kyuu, they parted ways, but gave each other their contact numbers

so that they can call each other in case of emergencies.

Koshiro, Takeru, and Iori looked shocked after hearing their tales. Koshiro looked at his lap and

said, "This is going to be difficult. I believe that genetics is somewhat involved in this. Then again,

we can't be sure. Apprehending an Orphenoch would be difficult, as Fladramon himself was having

a hard time. And if the public finds out about the Orphenoch's existence, panic would ensue, just

like in America, when mutants were first learned, racism, and fear became prevalent.". Iori nodded

in agreement, seeing that this new enemy would be more difficult.

Megumi suddenly thought of something. "Wait, that belt that Takumi wore, it reminded me of the

Zodiac fighters wearing a similar one, but it can only be activated using a card deck. The Faiz belt l

ooks similar, except that he uses a mobile phone as a trigger. I bet there's more to this than meets

the eye." Megumi thought.

Takeru then said that all they can do now is to be careful, since he believes that the Orphenochs

may have heard of both the Chosen Children and the DDS students. The teens then decided to retire

for the day as the time now was 4:30 pm. And everyone left for home.

Kyuu and Megumi left for home, while Takeru and Iori, along with Patamon and Armadimon, headed

towards their apartment. The four DDS students didn't realize that they were being watch by a man,

who was sitting on a bench. The man was holding a book, while adjusting his eyeglasses. "This is Takuma.

I spotted four DDS students in Odaiba. Two are leaving Odaiba, and the other two live here.". "Did you

take their picture?" asked the voice in a radio. "Yes." Takuma replied. "Head back to HQ. I'll look at

the pictures, and then I'll send Mr. J to retrieve both the Faiz belt, and the corpse of the DDS students

in question." The voice replied, and Takuma then left.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

**Preview:**

One of the Lucky Clover members will make his action debut when he gets into a

confrontation with one of Class C's Iori Hida and Armadimon, while Kinta gets to

show off his martial arts skills to help out Iori, and Kamen Rider Faiz gets into the

action as well.


	31. More Revalations

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net history,

I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Dan Detective School. Almost two months and a half have passed, and Class Q

was as silent as ever. They were constantly worried about Ryu. He hasn't been

found yet, and there were no words from his captors. No ransom, no demands.

Kyuu began to wonder if there were surviving members of Pluto, and started to

suspect that if that was the case, then perhaps they're the ones who took Ryu.

Kyuu then decided to concentrate on his lectures, and after that, he'll summon

Class A and C to get their thoughts about what he was thinking.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Revelations **

The time was 12:15 pm, and Class C, A, and Q were eating lunch at a picnic area

outside the school grounds, while discussing what Kyuu was thinking all this time.

Kyuu then told everyone about what he, Iori, Takeru, and Koshiro were talking

about the other day, as well as the Orphenochs that attacked him and Megumi at

Nagoya, and their encounter with a trio of teenagers, and the so-called Faiz gear.

He told everyone that he, Takeru and Iori suspected that the so-called Orphenochs

were somehow behind the spate of killings, and that they were starting to believe that

the killings were connected to Ryu's disappearance. He also believes that the so-called

Orphenochs may have a backer, financial or not, as they roamed free, and killed

some specific targets. Kazuma pointed out that the Orphenochs' killing methods were

somehow similar to Pluto, citing that during their investigation on Shohoku, they suspected

that a gang member who harbors hatred towards Mitsui may be the one who hired the

Orphenochs to finish off the Shohoku team. Their discussion came to an abrupt halt after

the bell rang, and realized that it was 1 pm. They then returned to their classes.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Takumi and Mari sat down on the couch after a

hard work. As the two were discussing about what they've heard on the tape, Keitaro

came, and showed to them another envelope, and with a mini video tape. They played it,

and it showed them the recorded footage of her father, named Hanagata. Hanagata then

revealed (in his recording) that Mari and the other Ryusei Juku that they're actually adopted,

and told them that he stole the three belts: The Faiz, Kaixa, and the Delta gears. And

then lectured about the Orphenochs, but when Hanagata was about to explain about

the connection between the the Orphenochs, the three belts, and SMART Brain Corporation,

a power blackout occurred, and the fuse box short circuited, shutting off the TV before

Hanagata could explain the rest on why SMART Brain is backing the Orphenochs whom

they contacted. They sighed, and they waited for the electricity to be restored.

At the SMART Brain Corporation, the young man who stumbled into the Lucky Clover

club just the other night, was waiting at the lobby area, hoping to see the president,

Eichii Toda, in hopes of getting some answers about his whole being, specifically, why

he became an Orphenoch.

But his musing was interrupted, as the SMART Lady approached him and said, "Yuji Kiba,

am I correct? I'm sorry, but Mr. Toda is currently attending a very important meeting.".

The young man, who is Yuji Kiba, sighed, as his visit here was all in vain. The SMART Lady

smiled and said, "Don't feel down, you can come back sometime this week. To make up

for your effort, I'll give you a big kiss. Mwah!". SMART Lady gave Kiba a flying kiss, and

Kiba cringed, and said, "Ok, this week, I'll be back.". Kiba left, and hoped that he'll meet

the president and get some answers.

Somewhere within the lower area of the building, in the laundry area, Ryu was exhausted,

having cutting several shreds of plain-white sheets, then sewed them together, resembling

the clothing attire of an Arab Muslim. He then rested for a while, as he prepares to sew a

turban to help out his disguise. Ryu then sneaked around to get more food from a portable

refrigerator to replenish his energy, since he hasn't slept well, since he has to keep an eye

in case someone spotted him.

At the Bar Clover, two members of the Lucky Clover, Itsuro Takuma, and Kyoji Murakami,

were talking with Anubis, while Saeko Kageyama was serving drinks. They were talking

about why King Hades was still insistent on having Ryu inducted into Pluto even though he

was now rejuvenated, having his age reverted back to his early 30's. Anubis reasoned that

it was family reasons that King hades wants Ryu inducted as soon as possible.

After their discussion, they went separate ways, while Kageyama went on with her business.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

**Preview:**

One of the Lucky Clover members will make his action debut when he gets into a

confrontation with one of Class C's Iori Hida and Armadimon, while Kinta gets to

show off his martial arts skills to help out Iori, and Kamen Rider Faiz gets into the

action as well.


	32. The Lucky Clover Strikes

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going

to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them

in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let

our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Two days later, Saturday morning, 11:30 am. Iori Hida decided to take a break and

go to the Tokyo Amusement Park to unwind after several months of non-stop

investigation over the mysterious deaths of several victims whose bodies were found,

all crumbled to dust. Armadimon decided to tag along, wanting to make sure that Iori

was ok. Both were unaware that a member of the Lucky Clover, Mr. J, was trailing

them, waiting for the right time to strike, and making sure that there are no witnesses

around, so that Iori's death won't attract attention.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Orphenoch Attack in Broad Daylight **

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Takumi and Mari just finished giving the dried

laundries to their customers, and were exhausted, since they were working for three

hours straight since opening this morning. Keitaro is currently on a delivering duty hence

Takumi and Mari are both alone. They then sat sown to unwind and to relax.

At Odaiba, 12:30 pm, Kyuu, Takeru, and Daisuke went to Koshiro's house to use

Koshiro's PC to try a CD that Kyuu burned from DDS computer lab, and has all the

complete files on Pluto. Kyuu did this to see if there are any known contacts connected

to Pluto, since they (Kyuu, Takeru, Iori, Megumi, and Koshiro) had a discussion on

whether the mysterious deaths, and the emergence of the Orphenochs are connected to

Pluto or not. They then decided to insert the CD, and waited for it to load.

At the Tokyo Amusement Park, Kinta was busy giving away free balloons to children,

since he is working as a part-time mascot. Kinta was having a good time, as several

children were lining up, and Kinta was smiling, since he'll earn some extra incentives,

although he was a bit down, as several beautiful women passed by, and Kinta couldn't

ask for their contact number since he can't leave his post.

Iori and Armadimon were also having a good time, as they indulge themselves to snacks,

and several children were lining up to see Armadimon.

Back at the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Mari received a text message on her mobile

phone, from one of her fellow orphans from the Ryusei Juku named Kyousuke Tokumoto.

According to Tokumoto, the text says that he has the Kaixa gear, and wanted to meet her

at the Tokyo Amusement Park. Mari and Takumi then closed their shop and set off for

Tokyo.

Back at Odaiba, Kyuu, Takeru, Daisuke and Koshiro were still waiting for the CD to load,

when the electricity suddenly went out. Then a scream was heard, from outside Koshiro's

room. Mrs. Izumi ran inside and locked the door, telling the boys to open the window and

run, saying that four men in strange uniforms were carrying knives and are going to kill them.

"What do you mean, mom?" Koshiro asked. Then the door was busted open, and the four

men in question stepped in, and Kyuu recognized the clothes that the intruders were wearing.

"Those are Pluto uniforms! That means that Pluto's alive!". Koshiro opened the window of

his bedroom and had Tentamon escort his mother out, and then told her to call for help.

After making sure his mom escaped safely, Koshiro turned around, only to see one of the

Pluto men hit the PC via a kick that was supposed to be meant for Kyuu (Kyuu dodged

the attack), and the PC was damaged in the process. Daisuke and V-Mon double-teamed

another Pluto goon, and Takeru said that they'll have to go outside to get more space. At

this point, the Pluto goons' face displayed wrinkle-like features, and changed into something

big, and the four of them turned into gray-colored creatures. "Orphenochs!" Kyuu shouted,

and he, Takeru, Daisuke and Koshiro jumped out of the window, and went to the open streets,

and they began to slightly panic, as the four Orphenochs (each resembling bears) punched a

hole on the wall of Koshiro's room, damaging his bedroom, and began to chase after the four

boys. The four boys then ran towards an alley, intending to lead them away from several people,

fearing that casualties would ensue.

At the Tokyo Amusement Park, Iori and Armadimon were sitting on a bench when a mascot

approached them. The mascot unmasked itself, revealing to be Kinta. Kinta and Iori began to

chat and a few minutes later, two beautiful girls approached them, and before Kinta was about

to use his charms, the girls' bodies turned to dusts and crumbled. Kinta took off the rest of his

costume and looked around the park, and he, Iori and Armadimon were surprised as several

other people, including those riding at the amusement rides, all died, their bodies turned to dusts

and crumbled, leaving only their clothes and hairs. Iori then said, "Kinta, I think were the targets!".

Kinta nodded, and turned around, only to step backwards, as the Crocodile Orphenoch (Mr. J)

approaches the two DDS students, and then his shadow turns to blue, revealing his human-like

form and said, "You DDS brats are gonna die!". The Crocodile Orphenoch roared, as he

prepares himself to attack, Kinta prepares himself to fight the rampaging Orphenoch, and knew

that his chances of defeating him are slim, but he is determined to protect Iori.

Somewhere near Mr. J's area, Kyo was watching from afar, using a binocular. He wondered

if it was a right thing to do, watching the two DDS students die, since he, in the past few weeks,

developed an attachment to children younger than him, as seeing Iori reminded him of helping a

five-year old boy he saw at a park one time ago.

At SMART Brain, Ryu put on his improvised Arab costume, along with his custom-made turban.

He looked like a real Muslim. Now all he has to do is sneak his way out without attracting attention.

He then saw an unattended briefcase. "Good. Now my disguise is complete, and hopefully I get

out of here and alert DDS about this." Ryu thought. He then stealthily left the laundry room, and,

making sure no one was around, he casually went to the exit area, pretending to be an Arab visitor,

and waved at the guards, who waved him back in return.

Ryu was free, but casually walked away, not wanting to arouse suspicion. As Ryu was a few meters

away from the building, a voice called him.

"Nice disguise, Mr. Amakusa, but we, at SMART Brain always know who our visitor was. Since

our customers are Japanese and Americans, we haven't received any guests from Europe and the

Middle East, so we knew that you'll do something like this.". Turning around, Ry saw who spoke

to him: Kyoji Murakami of the Lucky Clover. And with him was Yurie and Kaori, and soon tuxedo-clad

men approached them. "Take Mre. Amakusa back to his grandfather." Murakami ordered. Ryu

threw away his Arab guise, and saw an open manhole near him, and jumped down, ignoring the

foul stench it emitted. Yurie and Kaori followed suit, and Murakami ordered the men to surround

the whole district, then went to the manhole as well.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get to

meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C in this

fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

**Preview:**

The attack continues, as Fladramon and Pegasmon takes on the four Bear Orphenochs,

while Kinta and Digmon tries to repel a vicious Crocodile Orphenoch. Is Faiz coming to

the rescue?

Find out.

And we'll get to see the Kaixa gear?

Find out as well.


	33. Digmon vs The Crocodile Orphenoch

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in www(.)fanfiction(.)net history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic

…we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three minutes have passed after the Orphenochs barged into the Izumi

residence, Kyuu, Takeru, Daisuke and Koshiro were running for their lives

after seeing what their pursuers were capable of, and went towards an alley

to avoid casualties. Unfortunately, in their haste they went to a dead end, and

soon they were cornered by four men wearing the Pluto uniform, who were

also Orphenochs. The four Orphenochs (each resembling a bear) were crackling

their knuckles when Daisuke and Takeru told their partner Digimons to evolve,

and moments later, Fladramon and Pegasmon emerged, and charged towards

the four Orphenochs.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Faiz vs. The Crocodile Orphenoch **

At the Tokyo Amusement Park, Armadimon evolved to Digmon and teamed

up with Kinta in slowing down the Crocodile Orphenoch. But the Crocodile

Orphenoch proved to be much of a powerhouse, as he grabbed and threw

Kinta and Digmon around.

Meanwhile, Takumi and Mari were driving near the Amusement Park, when

they saw several clothes flying in the air. Sensing something suspicious, they

stopped by, and they entered the amusement park, and saw more clothes lying

on the ground, all filled with dusts. Mari then went towards the merry-go-round,

and saw Kyousuke Tokumoto sitting on the horse of the merry-go-round. When

Mari approached Tokumoto, his body then turned to dust, and crumbled. Mari

shrieked, and Takumi told Mari that an Orphenoch is somewhere here. Mari then

looked around the merry-go-round to see if the briefcase holding the Kaixa gear

is here, and told Takumi that the briefcase isn't here. Takumi then went towards

his bike, the Auto-Vaijin, and took the briefcase, opened it, donned the Faiz belt,

and ran around to see if there is an Orphenoch around, seeing a trail of clothes

stained with dusts.

At an alley at Odaiba, Pegasmon and Fladramon managed to hold up against the

four Orphenochs, but basically, they're outnumbered, and the odds were against

them. Daisuke managed to send an SOS message to the other Chosen Children on

his D3, then, through Pegasmon, he, Kyuu, Takeru and Koshiro managed to sneak

pass the four Orphenochs, while Pegasmon and Fladramon used their projectile

blasts and caused a cave-in, burying the four Orphenochs, then escaped, hoping

that there are no other Orphenochs going after them.

Back at the Tokyo amusement park, Digmon and Kinta continues to fight the

Crocodile Orphenoch, Mr. J. "Earthquake Smash!" Digmon chanted, and the

attack connected, but it wasn't enough, and Mr. J wasn't fazed, and charged towards

Digmon, who fired several drill projectiles, and managed to penetrate it's tough

skin. But the Crocodile Orphenoch went ahead, and delivered a thundering clothesline,

knocking Digmon out, and Digmon reverted back to Armadimon. Kinta tried

to get the Orphenoch away from Armadimon, but he got caught, and was slowly

being choked to death. As Kinta was about to pass out, the Crocodile Orphenoch

released his grip, as someone caught his attention: Takumi Inui, who was standing

in front of him, wearing the Faiz belt. Iori then saw the Faiz belt that Kyuu told him

several days ago, Takumi then opened the Faiz phone and punched in the codes.

**5-5-5, ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Takumi (raising the Faiz phone): "Rider Change!".

Takumi then inserted the Faiz phone into the belt's holster.

Faiz Phone: "_COMPLETE_.".

Red streamlines appeared, racing around Takumi's body, while the rest of his

body turned black. Then a flash of light shone, and the transformation was completed,

and Takumi turned into Mask Rider Faiz.

Faiz then approached the Crocodile Orphenoch and said, "Let the go. I'm the one you

want. You want the Faiz gear? Come and get it.". Faiz and the Orphenoch then charged

towards each other, and a fisticuff ensued.

Kinta, and Iori, who attended to a still unconscious Armadimon, watched in awe and surprise,

as they get to see Faiz for the first time. "So that's him…that's the one that Kyuu and

Megumi told us about…" Iori mumbled.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

- - -

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

**Preview:**

Faiz is here, and the fight will brawl back and forth, but will Faiz be enough stop the rampaging

Orphenoch, considering Mr. J's bulk?

Find out.

Kyuu, Daisuke, Takeru and Koshiro managed to outrun their pursuers, but does that

mean that they're safe?

Find out.

And do we get to see the Kaixa gear?

Find out as well.


	34. Mask Rider Kaixa Appears

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let

our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu, Takeru, Daisuke and Koshiro left the alley and went to the nearest police

station, where Mrs. Izumi was talking to some officers. One of the police officers

scoffed, and dismissed Mrs. Izumi's claims that four "monsters" just thrashed her

house, and sneered at her, saying that Digimons got into her brain. But the police

commissioner shouted back at his subordinate, saying that there were witnesses

claiming that four, gray-colored things broke a hole at Mrs. Izumi's house, and said

that they're after four teens. It was then that Koshiro told his mom that the Orphenochs

are now trapped in an alley. Pegasmon and Fladramon then stepped forward and told

the officers that the gray-colored intruders were no joke, as they also said that the

monsters were wearing uniforms of Pluto. Officer Toouyama heard it, and asked the

two Digimons if they're telling the truth. Kyuu, Takeru and Daisuke told the officer

yes, and the officers, led by Daisuke, Kyuu and Takeru, went towards the alley to show

that the Orphenochs are there. .

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Enter Mask Rider Kaixa **

At the Tokyo Amusement Park, Faiz and the Crocodile Orphenoch continued to brawl,

and Faiz realized that his opponent is no pushover, as his punches and kicks did little to

slow him down.

Kinta was still trying to regain his strength, while Iori continues to rouse Armadimon

from his unconscious state.

Faiz was then caught by his opponent, and threw him around, then picked him up, and

threw him against a amusement ride, and then threw him against Kinta, knocking him out.

As Faiz tries to get up, Mr. J grabbed him and threw him several meters away, then turned

his attention towards Iori, crackling his knuckles. Iori then stood in front of Armadimon,

intending to protect him. Iori found a broken stick, and picked it up, using it as an

improvised kendo stick, and prepared himself for an attack. He glanced at Armadimon,

who is still unconscious.

Back at the alley in Odaiba, the police force inspected the scene, removing the debris caused

by Fladramon and Pegasmon. Kyuu, Daisuke, Takeru, and officer Toouyama stood back in

case if the so-called monsters are still alive. To their horror, the Orphenochs are indeed still

alive, as black tentacles appeared, and pierced the bodies of the police force, and stabbed

their hearts. Half of the police officers' bodies turned into dusts and crumbled, while the

remaining ones turned into Orphenochs, each resembling a bear. Officer Toouyama and the

three DDS students were shocked at seeing this, and braced themselves for more trouble.

Back at the Tokyo Amusement Park, Iori used all of his knowledge in kendo in quelling off

the Crocodile Orphenoch, but to no avail, as the long stick broke into pieces. Iori then braced

himself, as the Crocodile Orphenoch was about to grab Iori, when a voice spoke behind them.

"_EXCEED CHARGE_". Turning around, the Orphenoch saw that Faiz was doing a flying kick,

and a red projection fired at the right ankle of Faiz, and encased the Crocodile Orphenoch,

immobilizing him. Faiz then did the flying kick, the **_Crimson Smash_**, as the red light, shaped

like the Greek alphabet phi, appeared, and the kick connected. But the Crocodile Orphenoch's

skin was tough, and managed to repel the attack, but it did injure the Orphenoch. As Faiz was

trying to stand up, the Crocodile Orphenoch punched him on the chest, and Faiz flew and

collided against a carousel, stunning him. The Crocodile Orphenoch was about to go for the kill,

but was struck by something behind him. Looking back, the Orphenoch saw another figure

standing by the railway of the roller coaster, encased in an armor similar to Faiz, but with yellow

streaks, and the belt has a symbol of an "X". "Huh?? Is that another Kamen Rider?? Then that

belt must be the Kaixa gear." Faiz thought, as the other armored figured jumped towards the

ground and charges towards the Crocodile Orphenoch.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience, I'll be

building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an intense

confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C

in this fic.

**Reason** by Nami Tamaki

(1st Ending song from **Gundam Seed Destiny**)

(Chorus I)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni _

_tada sakaratteita _

_kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto _

_mada shiranakatta ne _

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa _

_"akiramenaide" to itta _

(Chorus II)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta _

_demo arukidashiteru _

_kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga _

_sou kanarazu atta _

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki _

_guuzen wa unmei ni naru _

(Chorus III)

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara _

_ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? _

_"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage _

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara _

(Instrumental Interlude)

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo _

_kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu _

(Chorus IV)

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru _

_samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara _

_setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera _

_arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite _

**Preview:**

Kamen Rider Kaixa's here, and ready to kick some Orphenoch butt! See next chapter if he's

strong enough to defeat the Crocodile Orphenoch.

And see if the three DDS students (Daisuke, Takeru and Kyuu) can get out of their situation

as they are now outnumbered by more than 10 Orphenochs.


	35. Kaixa vs Crocodile Orphenoch

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu, Takeru, Daisuke and Koshiro stood back as Officer Touyama opened

fire, but the bullets didn't even slow down the four Orphenochs approaching,

while four more are wrestling with Pegasmon and Fladramon, who were slowly

being overwhelmed.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Enter Mask Rider Kaixa **

One of the Bear Orphenochs then punched Officer Touyama on the gut, then rammed

his head against a concrete wall, busting him open, and knocked him out, and the

four teens were about to be attacked, when help arrived in the nick of time. It was

Lilymon, Garudamon, Kabuterimon, and Garurumon, and with them were their human

partners. The orphenochs then turned their attention towards their new opponents, but

one of the Orphenochs motions the others to leave, not wanting to reveal themselves

prematurely to the public. The Orphenochs left the scene, punching a hole on a wall

leading to a warehouse, and ran. The three teens (Koshiro stayed behind to give first

aid to the fallen officer), and Pegasmon and Fladramon, went after them, and along the

way, they saw the discarded Pluto uniforms sprawled on the floor. They continued their

hunt, only to find out that there were several customers shopping inside the warehouse.

Kyuu clenched his fists, as his chances of finding out where Ryu is were wasted. Sora,

Yamato, and Mimi entered the warehouse, and were told that the Orphenochs have

escaped. Leaving the warehouse, Kyuu told Sora and the rest about what he knew about

the Orphenochs. They then went to Koshiro, and brought the fallen officer to a nearby

hospital.

Back at the Tokyo Amusement Park, Faiz managed to stand up, as the armored fighter

wearing the Kaixa gear landed several blows on the Crocodile Orphenoch, but the

Crocodile Orphenoch managed to fight back. Faiz then took the Faiz phone and punched

in the codes that came into his head.

**1-0-3, ENTER**

Faiz phone: "_SINGLE MODE_".

The Faiz phone then changed into the Faiz Blaster gun, and fired at the Crocodile Orphenoch,

weakening it. Seeing the opportunity, Kaixa then grabbed the Kaixa phone and punched

the codes.

**ENTER**

Kaixa phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_"

Then the Blaygun, a weapon resembling a sword and shaped like the Greek letter Chi (X)

glowed, and a yellow projection light appeared, where a constricting energy net fired from

its gun section, netting the Crocodile Orphenoch, immobilizing him. Then the fighter wearing

the Kaixa gear performed a devastating attack, slashing the Orphenoch while the Chi letter (X)

was shining brightly, causing the Crocodile Orphenoch to crumble into dust. Then Kaixa

stared at Faiz for a few seconds, then departed.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of Class C

in this fic.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

New ending song, huh? Well, we're now on the "3rd Season" of this fic, and expect more

twists and turns as more Riders appear, as well as new Orphenochs, and more Pluto sightings.

And watch out for Ryu's hardships as he tries to get away from his captors in order to alert

DDS of what he knows. Will he succeed?

Find out.

**Preview:**

More of Mask Rider Kaixa, and more revelations on the DDS students' latest findings.


	36. Enter The Snake Orphenoch

**Rise of The Orphenochs **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in www(.)fanfiction(.)net history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

After the Crocodile Orphenoch was defeated, Kamen Rider Kaixa left the

scene in a hurry, feeling that something was piercing his body, and not wanting

to reveal himself. Faiz, Mari, Iori and Kinta were somewhat confused by the

sudden turn of events.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel? _

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga _

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru _

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi _

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Me wo samase The time to go _

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni _

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto _

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo _

_End justifaiz the means _

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real _

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru _

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto _

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara... _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Yobisamase The way you go _

_Shinjitsu wo sagase _

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto _

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru _

_End justifaiz the means _

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi _

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Me wo samase The time to go _

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni _

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto _

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo _

_End justifaiz the means _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**An Orphenoch In the Music School **

At a local music school in Odaiba, Yamato Ishida was attending a music

lesson as part of his training to hone his skill so that his band, the Teenage

Wolves, will be a better band when handling their musical instruments, and

raising their hopes of being noticed by a recording company.

Their lesson was rudely interrupted when a rowdy person barged in, carrying

a boom-box with loud music. Several students then dragged the person out

of the school, but their instructor cautioned the students in handling him then,

the instructor talked to the rowdy person. "Naoya Kaidou, I know its difficult

for you to lose your talents, but it doesn't mean that you can disrupt other students

from honing their crafts. Please leave.". But the person, who was a bit eccentric

replied, "True, I lost my motor skills in handling a guitar, and since I'm an invalid,

why not enjoy life to the fullest?". After that, the person left the premises.

As the rowdy person was about to commit another mayhem, he heard a rather

nice guitar tune coming from another room. Peeking inside, he saw a 13-year old

boy struggling to perfect his handling of a guitar. His rowdiness evaporated, as

the youngster reminded the rowdy man of his early struggles as a beginner.

It turns out that the man, named Naoya Kaidou, was a rather eccentric, but talented

guitarist, who started out as a music student of this school, but a few months ago,

he was ran over by a van. Although he survived, the hit-and-run incident caused a

permanent damage to the motor skill of his hands, thus bashing his hopes of becoming

a well-recognizable guitarist. He then snapped and became a rowdy person, who

commits any form of vandalism.

But due to his strong conscience, he managed to suppress it. Now he decided to

teach the boy how to become a good guitarist so that he might give the boy a better

luck. Kaidou began to befriend the boy and started to give him private tutoring.

After five minutes of silence, Yamato decided to follow the person, and saw him

entered a room, where a rather nice tune was heard.

Peeking inside, Yamato saw the rowdy person talking to a 13-year old boy, holding

a guitar. The person, Naoya Kaidou told the boy that his struggling with the guitar

reminded him of his starting up as a newbie, and told the boy that he has potentials,

and started to lecture him on how to properly use the guitar.

For the next 20 minutes, Yamato was surprised to see that the rowdy person

teaching the youngster on playing the guitar. Colorful tunes echoed the room,

filling the atmosphere with soothing sounds. Smiling, Yamato decided to leave them

alone for now, believing that Kaidou won't pose any trouble, but as he left the area,

he noticed another person, wearing a multi-colored, punk-like clothes, entered the

room where Kaidou and the boy were practicing. Curiously, Yamato followed and

entered the room, and saw the punk man changed into the Wasp Orphenoch, and

killed the boy, and told Kaidou that Orphenochs must kill humans. Angered at what

the Wasp orphenoch has done, Kaidou revealed his true form, and changed into the

Snake Orphenoch, and the two Orphenochs brawled inside the room. Despite the

fact that the Orphenoch has the ability of a wasp, he had some difficulties in fending

off the Snake Orphenoch. The fight lasted for five minutes, in which Kaidou finished

off the Wasp Orphenoch. Kaidou then reverted back to his human form, took off his

hat, and held it on his hand as a sign of respect for the unfortunate victim. Yamato

approaches Kaidou, asking him about the Orphenochs. Kaidou declined, saying

that he too has no idea about the Orphenochs, and left. Yamato then had no choice

but to call for help, and ten minutes later, Yamato left, after telling the police that he

just saw something on the room, not telling them the real truth about what really

happened.

Two hours later, Takumi Inui and Keitaro Kikuchi arrived at the music school, and

delivered several tuxedos to several teachers. After their deliveries and collecting

their payments, they sat on a bench. They began to talk about the mysterious person

who was wearing the Kaixa Gear, who saved them from the Crocodile Orphenoch.

Keitaro also mentioned about DDS, as well as the fact that DDS is currently

investigating the killings perpetrated by the Orphenochs. "Guess it can't be helped.

We might as well aid the DDS students in this case. Perhaps they can help us in

figuring out who the orphenochs are and why are they killing everyone.", Takumi

responded. "And don't forget the SMART Brain Corporation. The belts came

from them, and maybe they're involved in this." Keitaro replied.

Two blocks from where Takumi and Keitaro were sitting and talking, a student,

carrying a backpack and a laptop, was walking towards his assigned class. As he

was nearing his destination, an Orphenoch, with an appearance of an iguana, appeared,

looking ready to kill. Since there was no one around, the student was doomed to

death, as the Iguana Orphenoch (as the scene turns into an x-ray scene) releases a

pair of black tentacles, and entered the victim's body through his ears, traveling

towards his heart, and stabbed it. The Iguana orphenoch casually left, as the victims

wobbly left the area.

Takumi and Keitaro were about to leave after their break, and noticed the student

walking oddly. Sensing that something was wrong, they approached the student,

who slumped onto Takumi's arm, and crumbled to dusts, drenching his clothes.

Takumi staredat this, for this was the first time that a person died in his arms. Keitaro

was also shocked, as he heard from the news about the Odaiba students died when

their bodies turned to dusts and crumbled. Their musing were interrupted when they

heard a scream. Takumi took the Faiz Belt out of his bag and fastened it around his

waist, and he and Keitaro went to the source of the scream.

At an adjacent area, a female student was struggling to break free from the

Iguana Orphenoch, who was trying to keep her still so that he can insert his

tentacles into the woman.

Takumi and Keitaro arrived and saw the scene, and both realized that the

Orphenoch in front of them was responsible for killing the student a while ago.

Takumi then punched the codes on the Faiz Phone.

**5-5-5****, ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Takumi (raising the phone): "Rider Change!"

Takumi then inserted the phone onto the holster of the belt, humming sounds

echoed around the phone and the belt, and the phone responded.

Faiz Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Red lines races around his body while turning black, and gray chest plates appeared

on his chest and other parts on his body, while his head was slowly being covered by

a helmet resembling a firefly. And now Takumi became Mask Rider Faiz.

Faiz wasted no time, as he lunges toward the Iguana Orphenoch, releasing a

barrage of punches, causing the Orphenoch to stagger backwards, hitting against

a wall. The Orphenoch tried to fight back, using his tail as a weapon, but Faiz caught

the tail and threw him around, landing on the pavement. The Orphenoch had enough and

fled. Faiz pressed the "End Call" button and reverted back to normal as Takumi. Takumi

and Keitaro chased the fleeing monster, but when they went to a corner, they saw

nothing but several students passing, unmindful of their surroundings. Takumi and Keitaro

blinked in suspicion, seeing that the passing students didn't noticed anything strange, as

they saw the Orphenoch went to this direction. They concluded that the Iguana Orphenoch

reverted back to normal and blended with the crowd so he could escape safely.

Left with no choice, the two teens left the school to finish their delivery of dried

laundries to other places.

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into an

intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

Ok, another good guy Orphenoch has emerged. First, the Crane Orphenoch appeared,

and then another that resembles a humanoid Snake. Will there be more? Find out.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita __nara__ kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview: **

Another ember of the Lucky Clover will try his luck in retrieving the Faiz and Kaixa gear.

You'll find out who he/she is once the next chapter comes into place.


	37. The Kaixa Wearer Unmasked

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history,

I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three days have passed since the Crocodile Orphenoch was defeated, his

remains, which were dust particles, were left lying on the ground. Suddenly,

the dust particles were slowly moving together, and Mr. J was once again in

complete form, and reverted back to his human form, and took his pet Chihuahua,

and returned to SMART Brain HQ.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Kaixa Wearer Revealed **

Three days have passed since Kamen Rider Kaixa appeared, and the results

were that he saved both Faiz and the two DDS students at the Tokyo

Amusement Park, as well as mari Sonada. But his valiant deeds were not

without some costs, since only Orphenochs can wear the gears that were made

by the SMART Brain Corporation. Those with Orphenoch DNA can use

either of the three gears, but if the DNA were insufficient, various side effects

would bring harm to the wearer.

_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_

Three days ago...

Ten minutes have passed after Kaixa defeated the Crocodile Orphenoch. But then

something went wrong, as soon as Kaixa defeated his opponent, his body began

to convulse, and left the scene at a hurry. After getting far, Kaixa slumped on the

floor, getting weaker, then several person came, seeing Kaixa lying on the ground.

One of the persons took the Kaixa phone and pressed "**End Call**", and Kaixa

reverted back to normal, and the weakened person, named Kouta Takamiya, said,

"Mari is safe now, but I won't be there for long…the Orphenoch DNA inside me…

is used up…you…must find…someone…with enough Orphenoch DNA…and is

good-hearted…to wear the…Kaixa…gear…". After these words, Takamiya's

body turned to dust and crumbled, the people around him, such as his friends and

family, grieved, and are now in jeopardy, as they now have to find someone who

is strong enough to have endure the DNA so that the person can safely wear the

Kaixa gear.

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_

Meanwhile, at DDS, Iori, Kinta, Kyuu, Takeru and Daisuke wear inside the

conference room, and told Principal Dan about their encounters. Principal Dan

looked concerned, after hearing Kyuu, Takeru, and Daisuke's statements about

four men dressed in Pluto uniforms, then becoming Orphenochs. Koshiro and Kyuu

then told Principal Dan about the Orphenochs, but did not tell them about SMART Brain,

since they do not have enough proof to pin them down regarding their connections

to the Orphenoch. Iori and Kinta also told them about their encounter with the

Orphenochs in the Tokyo theme park, and were closed to being killed if not for

some help in the form of a few strangers. Principal Dan then told his students to

be careful now, since he now suspect that there are some Pluto members who are

alive, and now used the so-called Orphenochs to take out their victims Pluto-style,

and Kyuu suggested to Principal Dan that they should keep the Orphenoch incident

a secret for now, since they don't have material proof. Dan agreed, and the DDS

students left.

Dan then wondered if what the students just told him may be connected to Ryu's

disappearance. He then wondered if King Hades was really dead, since he recalled

the scene where he fell towards a barrel of explosives after Ryu shot him several times

in order to save Kyuu and Megumi.

**To Be Continued… **

Revelations…these are the signs that meant that Pluto will come out of hiding, and

confront DDS.

And as for Ryu, he'll be unwillingly be pulled into the fray.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita __nara__ kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Another ember of the Lucky Clover will try his luck in retrieving the Faiz and Kaixa gears.

You'll find out who, once the next chapter comes into place.


	38. Attack at the Polo Club

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

At a well-known polo club in the Kobe prefecture, an equestrian was just about

to board his horse, when a black tentacle pierced his chest, and his heart "crumbled".

The equestrian felt that something hit him, but shrugged it off. After ten minutes of

horseback riding, he then went towards his locker room, and once inside, he slowly

turned to dust and crumbled, right in front of his horrified, fellow equestrians.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Mr. J's Revenge **

At the Bar Clover, Mr. J was sitting on his seat, staring silently at the wall, for

he felt humiliated for the first time in his life after being defeated by Kamen Rider Kaixa.

Kyoji Murakami then sat beside him and said, "I'm quite disappointed in you.

You had a good chance, yet you blew it. But make sure that you won't fail again.

Mr. Toda would be very pissed if he finds out about your first failure.". Mr. J nodded,

while the bartender, Saeko Kagayama looks on. Itsuro Takuma then arrived, telling

Murakami that Eiji Toda, the president of SMART Brain, wants to talk to him.

Murakami then left, leaving the rest of the Lucky Clover members to discuss.

The following morning, at DDS, Principal Dan summoned Kyuu, Megumi, Daisuke,

and Hikari to his office. Principal Dan then told the four students that he'll be sending

them to the Kobe Polo Club to investigate several strange deaths of several equestrians,

all died by becoming dusts and crumbled. Principal Dan then told Kyuu, Megumi and

Daisuke that their mission will be very dangerous, as he believed that the killing there

might be perpetrated by Orphenochs that Kyuu and Daisuke described a few days

earlier. V-Mon and Tailmon stepped forward and promised Principal Dan that Class Q

and C will be in good hands. The four students then bowed and left for Kobe.

Meanwhile, an hour earlier, Mari Sonada, Takumi Inui, and Keitaro Kikuchi were also

there at the polo club, looking for a childhood schoolmate, and a member of their group,

the **Ryusei Juku**. The person that Mari is looking for is named Masato Kusaka.

Although she has his picture, the picture was that Masato was still a child, and hence,

didn't know what his appearance was like, after Kusaka left school after finishing fifth

grade.

Mari then entered the polo club to search for clues on where to find Masato, while

Keitaro and Takumi went around the club. While Mari looks around the club via the

lobby, the rooms, and everything else, Takumi, on the other hand, ended up getting lost

inside several sports clubs, such as the fencing club, the equestrian club, and even getting

into a glaring and verbal match with a stranger, who was exactly Takumi's age. It took

Keitaro's pacifying ways to quell the argument.

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu, Megumi, Daisuke and Hikari arrived, and decided to split up.

Hikari went to the west, Daisuke to the east, Kyuu to north, and Megumi to the south.

Daisuke then gave Kyuu and Megumi a pair of radio that resembled the digi-vices, and

told them to press a red button in case they spotted an Orphenoch.

Kyuu and Megumi went around several places within the polo club, getting no clues on

the cause of the equestrians' deaths. Daisuke and V-Mon also came empty-handed, as

their interviews weren't helpful in their investigations.

Twenty five minutes later, Hikari was waiting at the outside of the club, near a pond, after

which she turned up nothing when conducting her interviews and investigation. Then all of

the sudden, Tailmon was thrown near her, her face and body beaten black and blue, and

the attacker showed himself. "So, you're one of the Chosen Children, eh? Fine, before I

get those belts, I'll kill you first.". It was Mr. J, and he changed his form becoming the

Crocodile Orphenoch. Hikari activated the signal button of her Digi-vice, and was about

to run when the Crocodile Orphenoch caught her, and punched her ribs, causing her to cry

out in pain, and then she was tossed around, and landed badly. Keitaro, who went outside

the club to unwind, saw the commotion, and called Mari and Takumi via their cellphones.

Kyuu, Megumi and Takeru received the signal, and headed towards the scene, and

saw the Orphenoch about to crush Hikari with a rock. Daisuke lunges towards the

Orphenoch, pushing him away, causing the Crocodile Orphenoch to drop the huge

boulder. Daisuke then shouted to V-Mon, who got the message.

- - -**_DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE_** - - -

V-Mon…armor Digi-volves…

…to Magnamon!

- - - **_END_** **_DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE_**- - -

After V-Mon changes to Magnamon, he flew towards the attacker and smashes the

boulder, and kicked the Crocodile Orphenoch on the head, staggering him, while

Kyuu, Megumi and Daisuke pulled Hikari and Tailmon away, seeing them badly bruised.

They then watched the fight, as both Magnamon and the Orphenoch traded punch after

punch.

**To Be Continued… **

Ouch. Poor Hikari, battered up…and Daisuke's going to be very pissed…

And as for Ryu, he'll be coming back soon…in an unexpected way.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Magnamon gets beaten up, and so is Kyuu, but Kamen Rider Faiz shows up and lends

the DDS students a helping hand.


	39. Mask Rider Kaixa Returns

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Inside the polo club, Mari was warding off Takumi and another teenager while

looking for Masato Kusaka when their mobile phone rang, and Mari answered

it, and was told by Keitaro that an Orphenoch is attacking a group of young

teenagers.

Mari told Takumi that they have to go, and Takumi gave the guy a piercing

look before leaving.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Faiz vs. Mr. J: Round 2 **

Kyuu, Daisuke and Megumi watched helplessly as the fight between Magnamon

and the Crocodile orphenoch rages on for almost seven minutes, and Magnamon

was showing signs of weakening, as he couldn't get an opening.

Magnamon himself was having a hard time dealing with the Crocodile Orphenoch

due to the Orphenoch's tough hide, and Magnamon used everything he could

to repel his opponent, but to no avail. "Blast! He's too strong! Alright, then, I

guess I'll have to use my trump card." Magnamon thought, and used the Extreme

Jihad, hoping that this will be enough. Takumi and Mari arrived, with Takumi

wearing the Faiz belt, and saw Magnamon using the Extreme Jihad, but to their

surprise, the Crocodile Orphenoch was still standing, although steaming. As

Magnamon flies in the air to regroup, the Orphenoch grabbed Magnamon by his

foot and threw him near Takumi. As Magnamon got up, he noticed Takumi holding

a mobile phone, pressing the codes.

**5-5-5, ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Takumi (raising the phone): "Rider Change!"

Takumi then inserted the Faiz phone into the belt's slot.

Faiz Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Takumi's body was covered from head to toe in black silhouette, and red lines

racing around his body, his head was covered with a helmet resembling a Hornet,

while his body was covered in armor, and the transformation was completed, and

became Kamen Rider Faiz.

(**Author's Note**: Mask Rider Faiz's facial helmet actually resembles a firefly)

"You ok?" Faiz asks a recovered Magnamon. "Yes, but are you a good guy?"

Magnamon asked. "Yes. Let's talk later, and right now, we've got to stop that

Orphenoch.". Magnamon nodded, and both charged towards the Crocodile

Orphenoch.

As Kyuu, Megumi, Daisuke, and Keitaro try to wake up Hikari and Tailmon,

Mari went a little too close at the scene, as the Crocodile Orphenoch made a

considerable work on both Faiz and Magnamon. Soon the Orphenoch smacked

a good punch on Magnamon, causing him to fly and land near a still unconscious

Hikari, and reverted back to V-Mon, leaving Faiz to deal with Mr. J alone.

Somewhere near the scene, the group of people who were carrying the Kaixa gear

(the family and friends of the late Kouta Takamiya) were passing the briefcase to

their members, saying that they have to help the Faiz user in beating the Orphenoch,

but the other people were passing it to each other, afraid of the side effects it shows,

after witnessing Takamiya's death after first using the Kaixa gear. The others claim

that they don't have any Orphenoch DNA in them, so they were hesitant to try it

out.

As the argument continues, a teenager approached the group and took the Kaixa gear.

The head of the group, the father of Kouta Takamiya, stared at the person. "Masato??

Is that you?". The teen nodded and said, "Yes. Long time no see, Mr. Takamiya.

Don't worry…I'll fight. I and don't worry. I think I can use this belt.". The teenager,

who had a verbal spat with Takumi inside the polo club, then took the manual from

the briefcase, read it, and then began to punch in the codes.

**9-1-3, ENTER**

Kaixa Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Teenager (holding the phone beside his left cheek): "Rider Change!"

He then inserted it into the Kaixa Belt's slot

Kaixa Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

The teenager's body was covered from head to toe in black silhouette, and yellow

lines racing around his body, his head was covered with a helmet resembling a hornet,

while his body was covered in armor, and the transformation was completed, and

became Kamen Rider Kaixa.

Kaixa then went to the scene, intending to take out the Orphenoch.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok, another person wearing the Kaixa gear. But will he be able to use it well? And

what would happen to him? The first user died when his DNA burned up. So would

this guy, the dude from the polo club, suffer the same fate as well?

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Mask Rider Faiz and Kaixa vs. Crocodile Orphenoch. Will their combined powers

be enough to stop him?


	40. The Kaiser Strikes

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from **_Kamen Rider 555_**, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Faiz was having a hard time in dealing with the Crocodile Orphenoch, as he

was getting his body whacked, and was close to being killed. Kyuu decided

to help out Faiz by throwing several rocks at him, distracting him. It worked,

and Faiz took advantage of it, going for a counter attack.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Kaixa Attacks**

As Mr. J diverts his attention from Faiz to Kyuu, Faiz then took the Faiz Pointer

from the briefcase and attached it onto his ankle, took the mission memory and

inserted it into the Faiz phone.

Faiz Phone: "_READY_".

Faiz then pointed the tip of the Faiz Pointer, which resembles a flashlight, and an

energy drill appeared, immobilizing the Orphenoch. Faiz jumps into the air, and

performed the Crimson Smasher, which is a flying kick. But the Crimson Smasher

wasn't enough, and the Crocodile Orphenoch managed to break free, and plowed Faiz

away.

As Faiz fell to the ground, The Orphenoch turn his attention on Mari, who was near

the scene of the fight, but Kyuu and Daisuke grabbed the orphenoch's arms while telling

Mari to run. But The Crocodile Orphenoch tossed the two boys aside and went for Mari.

Just as the Orphenoch was about to lay a hand on Mari, Mask Rider Kaixa appeared,

and kicked the attacker away from Mari. Mari blinked her eyes in surprise, as she saw Kaixa

for the second time. Kaixa then stared at Mari, and then turned his attention towards Faiz,

who is now fighting Mr. J (the Crocodile Orphenoch).

Kaixa then took the Kaixa Pointer and inserted it into his ankle, then punched a button on

the Kaixa Phone.

Kaixa Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_".

Kaixa then aimed the Kaixa Pointer at Mr.J/Crocodile Orphenoch, trapping him inside an

energy net. Faiz followed suit, and pointed the Faiz Pointer at the Orphenoch, trapping

him inside an energy net as well. Faiz and Kaixa then used their combined attacks, Faiz

with Crimson Smash, and Kaixa the **Gold Smash Kick**. After the combined attack, the

Crocodile Orphenoch then disintegrated, falling into dust particles, and spread on the ground.

Five minutes later, an ambulance was called, and Hikari and Tailmon were taken to a nearby

hospital, while Daisuke, V-Mon, Kyuu and Megumi stayed behind, and were talking to

Takumi, Mari, Keitaro, and now Masato Kusaka, who then found out that Mari was his

childhood schoolmate and fellow member of the Ryusei Juku. Masato was surprised

when told about what has happened recently, as well as about someone who are connected

to SMART Brain that are hunting Mari and Takumi down just to retrieve the three belts,

as well as learning that another member of the Ryusei Juku was killed while attempting to

deliver the Delta Gear to Mari. Masato then realized that he too is a target now that the

Kaixa (pronounced as "kaisa") gear is in his possession. Kyuu, Megumi, and Daisuke then

had a talk with the Mari, asking her if SMART Brain is connected in the spate of Orphenoch

attacks. Mari's response is that she too wasn't sure, since they have no proof showing

that SMART Brain is behind all this. Kyuu then ask Mari if she heard of Pluto, in which

Mari, Keitaro or Masato said that they never heard of such an organization.

After several minutes of talking they all parted ways, with Kyuu and the others heading

to the hospital where Hikari is confined, while Masato goes with Mari, now that he fights

alongside Takumi, who is now Faiz, and that he has the Kaixa gear in his possession.

Masato now began to hate the so-called Orphenochs for killing several innocents.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok, another person wearing the Kaixa gear. But will he be able to withstand the side effects,

even though he has sworn to use the Kaixa gear to fight the Orphenochs?

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Next chapter, the specs of the Kaixa Gear, complete with info and power-up specifications.

As well as why this Gear is modeled after another Greek alphabet.


	41. Profile: The Kaixa Gear

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

This chapter I give you the full info of the Kaixa Gear, and who the wearers

are, as well as the links of his appearance.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

**The Kaixa Gear **

**_Kamen Rider Kaixa_** (pronounced as "_Kaiza_") is a fictional suit of high-tech

power armor seen in the 2003-2004 japanese television series Kamen Rider 555.

The Kaixa Gear was the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the

Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphenoch King. The Kaixa Gear was

more powerful, but slower than the **Faiz Gear**. It still did not match the **Delta Gear**

(which will be shown several chapters later...) for speed or strength, but possessed

greater functionality than the Delta Gear.

Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Kaixa Gear can

only be worn by Orphenochs or humans with Orphenoch DNA. Unfortunately,

if the latter uses the Kaixa Gear (depending on whoever has enough Orphenoch

DNA), it will eventually destroy them; this is not the case with full Orphenochs.

Its first known wearer is Kouta Takamiya, but the belt destroyed him when he

burned up all of his implanted Orphenoch DNA. Its primary wearer is Masato Kusaka,

who had a great deal more Orphenoch DNA implated into him (which will also be

revealed later within this fic).

Here is the links on Mask Rider Kaixa's appearance:

**http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Image(:)Kaixa(.)jpg**

**Abilities**

The Kaixa Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform.

**Punch**: 3 Tons of pressure

**Kick**: 7 Tons of pressure

**Jump**: 30 m

**Run**: 100 m / 6.3 seconds

**Armor Information**

The Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor

does not exist until the wearer transforms.

**Full Metal Lung**: The chest armour of the Rider provides the most protection,

being able to withstand light Anti-tank weapory.

**Global Feeler**: The antenna on the Rider's head can be used to communicate with

the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network.

**Photon Blood**: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates

all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the

Kaixa Driver.

**Photon Streams**: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider's armour.

In Kaixa, this path is yellow.

**Photon Terminals**: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves.

**Power Anklet**: The greaves of the Kaixa Gear.

**Energy Holster**: On the right ankle of the Kaixa Gear is a let mount for the Kaixa Pointer.

**Sol Foam/Metal**: Soft parts of the armour are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts

are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Kaixa Driver to form complex

machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armour

switches off and resets itself.

**X Finder**: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in

darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision.

**Kaixa Gear**

The Kaixa Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain

Corporation. When activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon

systems. They are usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. More

notable is that the Kaixa belt voice has a more deeper, 'evil' tone that the other belt voices.

The Kaixa Gear set was in fact incomplete when it was first obtained and used, missing the

Kaixa Pointer Binoculars until they were found by Kusaka Masato. Save for the color differences

and Blaygun however, the Kaixa Gear has the same design as the Faiz gear, **Psyga Gear**,

and **Orga Gear **(to be revealed much, much later in this fic).

**Kaixa Mission Memory**:

A small metallic card key with the Kaixa symbol on it. When

this device is inserted into certain Kaixa gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also

allowing the weapon to "EXCEED CHARGE".

**SB-913B Kaixa Driver**:

A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor.

If the belt is removed, the armor disappears.

**SB-913C Kaixa Shot**:

A digital camera that transforms into a dangerous knuckle-duster when the Kaixa Mission

Memory is attached, allowing Kaixa to "EXCEED CHARGE" and do the **_Grand Impact Punch_**.

Its core design is similar to the Faiz Shot.

**SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer**:

When the Kaixa Mission Memory is attached to this pair of binoculars, it transforms into

a double barrelled weapon that can be mounted on the Power Anklet of Kaixa. This is the

equivalent of the Faiz pointer. It can "EXCEED CHARGE" to do the **_Gold Smash Kick_**

(a high-powered laser drill dropkick). It is the most powerful and slowest of Kaixa's attacks.

**SB-913X Blaygun**:

A special weapon that is both a pistol (equal in power to the Kaixa Blaster) and a lightsaber.

By default, it is in the shape of the Greek letter Chi ("Χ"). By inserting the Kaixa Mission Memory

the blade is extended from the bottom of the gun grip. This form may still utilise the pistol

part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip. The weapon can be reversed to be

used as a standard 2-handed sword. It can "EXCEED CHARGE" enabling the **_Kaixa Slash_**,

where a constricting energy net fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging

the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed.

**SB-913P Kaixa Phone**:

This phone is the control unit of the Kaixa Gear and the primary storage place for the

Kaixa Mission Memory. The phone can also be transformed into Phone Blaster Mode.

Its design is based off of a sideflip mobile phone.

**SB-913V Side Basher**:

An artificially intelligent motorcycle with attached side-car, designed especially as a

back-up for Kaixa. It can transform from a motorcycle into a A.I. controlled combat walker.

Once it transforms, its size dramatically increases.

**Kaixa Command Codes**

The Kaixa Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Kaixa Phone to

perform different functions. All of these codes require the Kaixa Phone and Kaixa Driver.

**9-1-3, ENTER**

After entering the code the Kaixa Phone will say "STANDING BY". When the

Kaixa Phone is inserted into Kaixa Driver slot, it will say "COMPLETE". The

wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Kaixa if they have enough

Orphenoch DNA; otherwise there will be an "ERROR" and the Kaixa Driver

will violently eject from the wearer. If the wearer is not an Orphenoch, prolonged

transformation will lead to death.

**1-0-3, ENTER**

When the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it

will say "SINGLE MODE". The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of energy

for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged.

**1-0-6, ENTER**

When the Kaixa Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered,

it will say "BURST MODE". The Blaster can fire 3 round burst of energy. It

has 4 bursts until it must be recharged.

**2-7-9, ENTER**

If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say "CHARGE"

and will proceed to recharge all weapons power. This will take about 5 seconds.

**ENTER**

When the Mission Memory is inserted into the Kaixa Shot, Pointer or Blaygun,

it will transform from its mundane form into its weapon form and the Phone will say

"READY". When the ENTER key is pressed, the phone will say "EXCEED CHARGE"

and send a burst of power from the Kaixa Driver, along the Photon Streems, to the

weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities.

**End Call**

Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Kaixa Driver and cause the armor

to disappear. (Under certain conditions, this procedure will cause the death of the wearer).

**Author's Note:**

There is much confusion surrounding the Rider's name, as his design is clearly based

on the Greek letter Chi (Χ), but the pronounced name of the Rider is almost nothing

like the letter. The pronunciation is in fact closer to the letter Xi (Ξ), and it is possible

that the two were confused due to the appearance and pronunctiation of the letter X in

English. The official transliteration is "Kaixa", although some would argue that the

pronunciation is closer to "Kaiza". Other variations in his name include the following:

- Kamen Rider Kaiza

- Kamen Rider Kaiser

- Kamen Rider Chi

- Kamen Rider Χ

**To Be Continued… **

So what do you think? Hope you like it. I leave the verdicts to you readers. And patience,

I'll be building up the characters first before letting the DDS students and Pluto get into

an intense confrontation.

And along the way, I'll be slowly giving you hints about these "Gears", and soon you'll get

to meet the new enemy who revived Pluto and why I'm bringing back the Digimons of

Class C in this fic.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully you get the drift on why I'm including this

here on this fic.

**Preview: **

SMART Brain and Pluto decided to sent their agents to invade DDS. Will our heroes

be better prepared for this sudden attack?


	42. Preparations To Attack DDS

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from _**Kamen Rider 555**_, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mt. Asahidake. In a cottage far above the mountain, a 50-year old woman

was sewing a sweater while sitting on a rocking chair, all the while humming

her favorite tune. Outside the cottage, a man, in his early 50's was cutting

wood on a bench with his ax, no doubt for the firewood to be used in their

fireplace.

Inside a room, was an unconscious Ryu Amakusa, who was bedridden for a

few weeks (his head was wrapped with a bandage) since he bolted away from

SMART Brain Corporation, and miraculously escaped his pursuers, namely

Yurie and Kaori.

Although it wasn't easy, as he injured himself while escaping, and somehow ended

up at a mountain road, where the two 50-year old couple found him and decided

to tend to his wounds and care for him until he regains consciousness.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Target: DDS **

Dan Detective School, one week later. Classes went on smoothly without any problem

or incident. Everything seem peaceful, except that there are two cars parked outside

DDS. One a Toyota Revo, and the other a Mitsubishi Adventure. The two cars have

been surveying the school for since three days ago, and it seemed that DDS is once

again a target by an unknown enemy aside from Pluto, in which DDS is unaware that

they (Pluto) are resurrected.

Later in the morning, at SMART Brain Corporation, business was flowing as usual,

with no suspicious activities.

A few minutes later, at the office of the president of SMART Brain, the room is now

filled with roses, and the SMART Lady is watering the roses in a joyful manner. It was

then that a secret passage door opened, and someone came out. It was Anubis and Kaori.

They approached the person who was sitting at the chair. It was Kyoji Murakami. It

seems that Murakami is now the new president of SMART Brain Corporation. How he

became the president was unrevealed, but it seems that the former president, Eiji Toda,

talked to Murakami, and somehow he gave the position to him. Toda's whereabouts are

unknown.

"Good morning, Mr. President. I thought I decided to drop by and offer a suggestion.".

Anubis greeted. Murakami then glanced at Anubis, and motions him to speak out his mind.

"I think it's high time that Pluto must make their presence known again to DDS so that you

can make plans in creating your army without attracting attention from the DDS students.

Also, I decided to try out the DNA formula you concocted so that the Chosen Children and

their Digimons partners, who are now part of DDS, will also be kept busy, since one of them

have seen the Orphenochs." Anubis spoke. Murakami nodded inn agreement, and accepted

Anubis' proposal. Murakami then changed the subject a bit. "What about your "heir" to

Pluto? I'm sure you'll have a hard time…". "That won't be a problem. I contacted one of

my subordinates to locate Master Ryu. I was informed that he is somewhere in Mt. Asahidake.

I'm sure we'll bring him back here, so that we'll "educate" hi to become Pluto's rightful heir.".

Murakami then nodded and told the SMART Lady to give Anubis what he needed so that they

can start their plans. SMART Lady then gingerly led Anubis and Kaori to the stock room to

give Anubis what he needed.

The following day, five dozen men in Pluto uniforms were preparing themselves inside three

separate vans, all waiting for their orders to be given out.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Pluto makes their presence known to DDS, and launches an attack, but the Digimons will

hold the front line.


	43. DDS Under Attack!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from _**Kamen Rider 555**_, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Dan Detective School, the next day. It was 7:30 am, and classes are about

to start in the next thirty minutes, as many students entered the campus,

including Class Q, A, and C. Tailmon and V-Mon sensed something from the

outside of the school, as the scent that they picked up was somewhat different,

but shrugged it off seeing that thewre was nothing suspicious.

Soon the bell rang, and everyone went to their assigned rooms, and neither the

students nor the staff is aware that in less than a few minutes, their school will

be under attack from the combined forces of the SMART Brain agents and the

Pluto mercenaries.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**DDS Under Attack! **

At 8 am, classes inside DDS have begun, and as usual, it was business as usual,

as the school started their classes in a peaceful manner, and nothing untoward

happened. Yet. But that was about to change.

It was 9:15 am, and it was recess time. Daisuke and V-Mon just left the cafeteria

after buying food. He then met up with Hikari and Tailmon, who just left the

classroom. Tailmon then noticed that the sky was quiet, and the clouds were covering

the sun. Hikari silently recalled in her memory about CLAMP School being

attacked by the Zodiac organization. (see **Koudoutai** Part 1-3)

At the old school building, Kyuu and Megumi were cuddling with each other when

they noticed the rather silent atmosphere, and Megumi recalled the similar incident

back at CLAMP School. Kinta and Kazuma arrived, and began to tease the couple,

causing Kyuu and meg to blush profusely.

The same goes for Class A, as they too noticed that everything was quiet. They

decided to meet up with Class Q and C, and then see if this day will be a safe day.

At 10 am. Class Q, A, and C were gathered at the school quadrangle, talking about the

eerie feeling that they felt. They hoped that nothing bad would happen to this day, as

they already had a bad week, since investigating the deaths of the several people in several

parts of Japan.

Then suddenly, an explosion occurred, and it came from the cafeteria. Tailmon then

sensed that something was coming, and an SUV rammed its way through the capmus,

and CLASS Q, A, and C narrowly got out of the way. As the SUV stopped, more than

three dozen men, with a total of 36, in Pluto uniforms came out, each holding a steel pipe,

knives, ammunitions, and other harmful weapons, and started to attack the injured DDS

students, and in less than two minutes, many were killed.

Class C then told their partner Digimons to evolve, and intercept the Pluto thugs. V-Mon,

Tailmon, Wormonmon, Patamon and Armadimon changed into their armored forms, and

intercepted the Pluto thugs, but another SUV arrived, and another three dozen men in

Pluto uniforms came out, all attacking any DDS students they can find. In a matter of

seconds, the campus grounds are covered with blood stains, mutilated bodies, and echoes

of screams and terror.

Class Q ran, looking for a way to call for help while attending to the injured. Class A and

C then went forward and intercepted the attacking Pluto thugs.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok...once again another bloodshed at DDS since Koudoutai Part 1. Too brutal, huh? Well, that's life.

Being a detective is never easy.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Pluto continues their assault on DDS.


	44. Massacre At DDS!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from _**Kamen Rider 555**_,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Class A and Class C went on to hold the frontline while Class Q carried the

injured to a safer place to avoid more casualties as many have perished in a

matter of two minutes. Kazuma turned around to see 10 more students tried

to gang-up on a Pluto thug, but were wasted as he pulled out a silencer gun,

killing them on the spot. He urged the others (Class Q) to get help, as he realized

that more casualties are about to climb.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Massacre At DDS**

Hikari and Nefertimon decided to sneak out of DDS to get help from the senior

Chosen Children, as she felt that the five Digimons won't be enough to quell the

attackers. She confided to Daisuke and Takeru about this, and the two boys nodded

in agreement, and told Pegasmon and Fladramon to distract the Pluto thugs while

Hikari and Nefertimon makes their escape. Stingmon and Ken, on the other hand,

went to help Class Q in evacuating the injured, and had to leave behind those who

perished.

Iori and Armadimon then saw two more SUV vehicles rammed its way from the

school walls, and more men in Pluto uniforms came out, each one carrying RPGs

(short for Rocket Powered Grenades), and opened fire, killing several more students

on the spot, and Class C and A miraculously survived the attack. Daisuke was angered,

and he and Fladramon went to intercept them.

Meanwhile, several more DDS students went out of their classrooms and saw the

cause of the explosion. One of the students came and told them that she saw several

SUV vehicles have blocked all entry and exit points within the school, trapping them.

The students decided to inform Principal Dan while the rest decided to help out

Class Q, C, and A in defending their school and fellow students.

Back at the school quadrangle, Armadimon evolved to Ankylomon to smash four

incoming SUV cars, causing it to explode, killing the Pluto goons with it. Fladramon,

and Pegasmon followed suit, killing the Pluto goons along the way, and the boys felt

nauseous, as they had to take a life (several lives that is) in order to save their fellow

students. Iori felt the same, as he too had never taken one human life, but Yukihira

told Iori that the Pluto organization is very ruthless and murderous, and stopping them,

even if it involves killing, is the first priority. Iori reluctantly nodded, and urged

Ankylomon to finish the Pluto goons off. Ankylomon did, using his huge size to flatten

them and their SUVs, finishing them off.

Meanwhile, Class Q were taking the injured fellow DDS students to the clinic when

thirty more Pluto thugs arrived, and Class Q were surprised as the thugs raised their

hands, and black tentacles shoot out, stabbing the injured students on their chests,

piercing their hearts, and in a matter of 15 seconds, their bodies turned to dusts and

crumbled, leaving only Class Q, Ken Ichijouji and Stingmon as the the only ones left.

Stingmon was angered and attacked the Pluto thugs single handedly.

Ken and Class Q decided to alert Principal Dan about what's happening, and were

about to depart when several students were running towards them, but fell to the ground

after being hit by bullets. Kyuu and the rest were surprised when 20 more Pluto thugs

appeared, armed with semi-automatic guns. "Time to die, DDS assholes!". Stingmon

managed to grab one of the Pluto thugs he was fighting and threw him towards the Pluto

thugs who are carrying guns, momentarily stunning them. "Quick! Run while they're

down!" Stingmon shouted. Kyuu nodded and he and the rest ran for safety.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Nefertimon managed to sneak out of DDS and went to a nearby

coffee shop, and called her brother, Taichi, and told him to get help. Taichi confirmed it

by telling her that he, Yamato, and Koshiro will be there along with their Digimon partners.

After the phone call, Hikari turned around, only to see the bartender spawled on the floor,

turning to dust, and at the exit door, a Pluto thug was standing there, ready to attack.

Nefertimon changed back to Tailmon, and evolved to Angewomon, and then a brawl

ensued. Hikari then ran out of the coffee bar, stopping only to watch Angewomon tackling

the Pluto goon, who was avoiding the black tentacles.

Meanwhile, one of the DDS students managed to reach the faculty room and alerted the

DDS staff members about what just happened.

**To Be Continued...**

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru _ _nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita _ _nara__ kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru _ _nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru _ _nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Help arrives and DDS will be saved...for now.


	45. The Attack Continues

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from _**Kamen Rider 555**_,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

One of the DDS staff came inside the faculty room, and informed Principal Dan

about the attack. Principal Dan raised an eyebrow when told that the DDS

students were attacked by several dozen men in Pluto uniforms, and resulted

in deaths and injuries on the students. At Mr. Houngou and Mr. Nanami's

urging, Ms. Katagiri took Principal Dan out of the conference room and went

to a safe place.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Attack Continues **

The DDS students, who now armed themselves with several weapons they

could find (guns not included), joined Class C in facing the five dozen Pluto

goons, who surprisingly gave the Digimons a hard time. The students then

saw how the Pluto goons kill their victims: Black tentacles appeared from

their bodies and stabbed their victims' chests, and in a matter of less than 60

seconds, their victims' bodies turn to dusts and crumbled.

Class C saw this as well, and became more determined to stop them. Class Q

and A saw this as well, and they braced themselves. Kyuu and Megumi recalled

about what the Orphenoch did to the taxi driver back at Nagoya, while Kinta

and Iori recalled the similar incident at the Tokyo Theme Park when they

encountered Mr. J

As the DDS students charged, wielding sticks and pipes, as well as knives,

the Pluto goons raised their hands, and black tentacles appeared, piercing their

chests. And after 50 seconds, their bodies turn to dusts and crumbled. Several

security guards arrived and opened fire, but to their surprise, their bullets didn't

stop or slow them down. One Pluto goons grabbed the guard and performed

a back breaker, and the guard's spine was shattered, as well as it pierced out

of his stomach, killing him, and threw him in front of the horrifying students. "That's

what's going to happen to you DDS assholes! Pluto is alive! And we're taking

our revenge! And we're taking over!" one of the Pluto goons declared.

Then, another SUV arrived, and another dozen men in Pluto uniforms arrived.

Class Q and A now became worried, as they wondered where these guys came

from.

Somewhere within the DDS campus, Iori could hear the screams of the children

inside the building, and when he and Digmon checked the area, they were horrified

at the sight that they just saw, as many students, ranging from nine to 11 years old,

were sprawled on the floor, their bodies mutilated, and then turned to dust and

crumbled. Fortunately, only a dozen persons were there, but they were killed. The

12 Pluto goons turned their attention to Iori and Digmon, and began to chase

them. Iori and his partner then ran out of the building, trying to avoid their pursuers,

whose hands and uniforms were stained with blood, while one of them was carrying

a five-year old girl, and threw her against Iori. Kinta then checked on her, only to

see that the girl turned to dust and crumbled. Iori was angered, and turned to

Digmon, who nodded in agreement, and changed back to Armadimon.

- - - _**START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE**_ - - -

Armadimon changes…

…to Ankylomon!!!!

- - - _**END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE**_ - - -

Before the Pluto goons could react, Ankylomon was all over them, as he plowed

through the Pluto members.

Ken came back from the scene of the battle after safely leading the young DDS

students (ages 9-12) out of the school and told them to call for help. He and

Stingmon saw that another SUV arrived, and figured that they're Pluto members.

Ken turned to Stingmon, telling him what to do, and Stingmon got the message.

Stingmon then used the Striking Finish to plow the SUV, and the SUV burst into

flames, ensuring that the Pluto goons inside won't cause any more harm.

Meanwhile, the rest of the DDS students, including Class Q and A, were carrying

the injured students away from the scene, while Yukihira, Kuniko, and the rest of

Class A, and along with Kinta, were holding the rest of the Pluto goons at bay,

keeping them away from the other students who were carrying the injured.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok, like Class Q and A said, where did these Pluto goons came from? And how

many Pluto soldiers does Pluto have? I think it's obvious that they're Orphenochs,

but why haven't they revealed their forms yet?

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Daisuke and Ken decided to take matters in their own hands to lessen the threat

brought upon by the Pluto goons, as more of them arrive in record time.


	46. Help Arrives

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from _**Kamen Rider 555**_,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer**:

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ken and Stingmon stared in surprise as the 12 burning persons emerged from

the burning SUV, seeming unharmed, and were laughing. Daisuke and Fladramon

saw this as well, and realized that there is only one way of stopping the massacre.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Paildoramon Strikes **

In less than 45 minutes, 50 percent of the DDS students were killed. Some

through stab wounds, brought about by the Pluto goons carrying knives. Some

through external injuries, as the Pluto goons used steel pipes and whacked them

on the head, while some hurled them at the wall. Others did through a hail of

gunfire and other weapons.

Kyuu and Yukihira were starting to feel the pressure, as more and more Pluto

goons arrived, and they felt that this assault is never-ending. Daisuke and Ken

came in front of the defending DDS students, challenging the Pluto goons, then

all the Pluto goons gathered in front of the two Class C members, who were also

bracing themselves. They (Daisuke and Ken) then motion for their Digimon

partners to evolve. Fladramon then reverted back to V-Mon, and changed to

XV-Mon. Then he and Stingmon flew into the air.

- - - _**START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE**_ - - -

XV-Mon…

Stingmon…

DNADigivolves…

…Paildoramon!!!!

- - - _**END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE**_ - - -

Before the Pluto goons could react, Paildoraomon was all over them, as he

plowed through the Pluto members. Then Paildoramon used his tail to send the

Pluto goons scattering all over the school grounds.

Turning around, Paildoramon saw more Pluto goons emerging from the school

building and from other DDS establishments, and all of them were encircling

Paildoramon. Paildoramon flew in the air, and brought out two pair of guns, ready

to fire.

"_**DESPERADO BLASTER**_"

All of the seven-dozen Pluto goons were shot, and fell to the ground, but

Paildoramon and the other DDS students noticed that no blood came out, and

were relatively unharmed. But nevertheless, they seem to be weakened, as the

DDS students, along with Ankylomon, Nefertimon, Pegasmon, and Paildoramon,

surrounded them.

But all of the sudden, the Pluto goons smirked, and black tentacles appeared

from their bodies and stabbed the students in front of them, and in less than half

a minute, the stricken DDS students turn to dusts and crumbled. As the

Pluto goons were about to step up with their offense, luck was on DDS' side,

as help arrived. It was Kabuterimon, Garurumon, and Birdramon, who were

being followed by Yamato, Sora and Koshiro. Taichi and Agumon followed,

and Agumon evolved to Greymon and joined the DDS students.

The Pluto goons didn't appeared to be intimidated, and were willing to face

the challenge.Before the DDS students and the Digimons could retaliate, the

Pluto goons themselves turn to dusts and crumbled, leaving only their hairs

and their Pluto uniforms.

The assault on DDS has ended, but the assault left a terrible mark in its wake,

as more than 200 victims were recorded, 120 were killed, and 120 were seriously

injured.

Kyuu, Daisuke and Takeru looked at each other, giving knowing looks, as they

suspected that the Orphenochs and Pluto were connected somehow. Their

musing were interrupted, as authorities arrived, and the authorities, as well as

paramedics, were surprised at the scene, as if they just entered a carnage zone,

as blood and dusts were found on the school grounds.

While the students were sent home, Class Q, A, and C were summoned to the

principal's office. There Principal Dan had a talk with the three sections, and was

surprised about what Kyuu, Megumi, Kinta, and the five Class C knew little of

the Orphenochs that assaulted them in some of the places, as well as what Kyuu,

Daisuke and Takeru told them about the Pluto attack in Odaiba. Principal Dan

then confided to the three sections that he believes that there's a surviving faction

that is loyal to Pluto, and believed that they may be the ones who took Ryu. He

told the three sections to be very careful now that the assault earlier can no longer

be ignored, and that they are now facing a stronger threat, which is now the

resurrected Pluto.

Class Q, A, and C were then dismissed, while Principal Dan and his staff were

overlooking at the scene were the assault took place, and wondered if King

Hades is alive or not.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok, so the assault has ended, but it doesn't stop there. While DDS tries to pick

up what's left and try to move on, they haven't realized that this was just a prelude

to what's coming up in the coming days.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Next stop: Mt. Asahidake. Why? Ryu will be our next focus, as he tries to recall

how and why he got there.

Ok, last time he was in a sewer trying to outrun Kaori and Yurie, and now he

ends up in a cottage in Mt. Asahidake??

See next chapter on how he ended there.


	47. Ryu's Recollection part 1

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

**Ok, after more than a dozen chapters have passed, we're now bringing back **

**Ryu Amakusa, but on a limited basis, as his days as a protagonist is numbered, **

**as his unwilling path to become the villain in this fic is fast approaching. **

**So Ryu fans, keep an eye open, as this will be Ryu's lasts days as one of the **

**heroes, as he will slowly turn bad guy starting in this chapter.**

**- - - **

- - -

Four hours have passed since the attack on DDS had faded, and the number of casualties

have risen to 300, and is expected to increase. Many parents went to various hospitals

to check on their children whether they're ok.

At Mt. Asahidake, Ryu Amakusa has finally risen from his slumber, in which he was

bedridden for almost three months after bolting away from SMART Brain Corporation,

but something was amiss, as his head was wrapped in a bandage, and was walking like a

zombie, slow, disoriented. When he made his way outside the cottage, he was greeted by

a couple, who are in their mid 50's. They're names were Hoku and Mira Sakimoto. Hoku

then greeted Ryu and said, "So, you're awake. What's your name sonny?". But to Ryu's

surprise, he couldn't answer immediately, for he couldn't recall. He has amnesia.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means _

- - -

**Ryu's Recollection **

Ryu could only stare in confusion, as he couldn't recall his name, or why he ended up here.

Worse, he had no recollection on what transpired. Hoku Sakimoto smiled and stopped at

what he was doing, in which he was cutting some wood with his ax.

"I…I couldn't remember…" was Ryu's reply, and was visibly shaken by what he was feeling.

Maki Sakimoto came out of her room, and saw Ryu by the door, and escorted him to the

dining room. "Let's not rush things over. I'll give you a warm asparagus soup while we try

to help you regain your memories.". As Ryu was being tended by Mrs. Sakimoto, Hoku couldn't

help but sympathize, as he too was confused at how someone like Ryui ended up here.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

Three months ago, after Ryu bolted out from SMART Brain Corporation building, he managed

to make an escape by going through the sewers of Tokyo, in which he was being pursued by

Yurie and Kaori. Ryu kept on running, ignoring the stench foul smell of the sewer water

splashing against his body. Ryu looked behind, seeing that Yuroe and Kaori were gaining fast,

and he knew

that he'll be "dead" if he gats caught, so when he looked at the right corner, he saw a slide

which would lead to a lower portion of the sewers. He jumped, and he slides downward, and

Yurie and Kaori decided to follow suit.

Ryu then landed, and kept on running and luck was on his side when he saw the end of the

tunnel. He jumped towards the open area, which is a lake full of sewer waters, and stayed

underwater, hoping that Yurie and Kaori would think that he was somewhere else. It worked,

and after two minutes, both left, and Ryu swam ashore, and climbing towards Yokohama Bridge.

After five more minutes of rest, He decided to hitch a ride to DDS, but Yurie and Kaori arrived,

after spotting him. Ryuy then saw a delivery truck cruising along, and he made a jump, landing

onto the truck's back, but hit his head on the truck's "chimney", causing him to bust his head

open, and he blacked out. Yurie then told Kaori to head back to HQ while she changes into a

humanoid magpie. It turned out that Yurie has become an Orphenoch through genetic means.

Yurie then followed the truck while flying, but stopped when the truck approached a tollgate,

but heard the driver's voice, stating his destination towards Mt. Asahidake. She stealthily followed

the truck, only to stop again, as the truck entered a tunnel which would lead to the mountain

road towards Mt. Asahjidake. went back to HQ to tell Anubis and Murakami about this. Murakami

and Anubis told Yurie in return to report back to HQ, stating that they'll send their agents to

apprehend Ryu.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

While Ryu was eating his food, the Sakimotos were busy in other things, like Hoku finishing his

wood chopping, while Maki was finishing sewing a sweater. After finishing his soup, Ryu turned

around, and noticed a picture by the desk, showing a man, who appeared to be in his early teens,

wearing a graduation outfit, along with a diploma. Maki Sakimoto saw this and approached Ryu.

"That was our only son. He was set to enter college, but was killed by a mugger before the start of

the school year.". Ryu looked sadly and said, "What caused his death?". Maki tearfully replied,

"He was stabbed on the chest. When my husband and I came to the morgue, we saw our son, his

chest was sliced wide open, and the next thing, his body turned to dust and crumbled.".

The very words then hit Ryu, and felt like a needle stinging his skull, and a migraine-like pain brought

the blue-haired _bishonen_ to his knees, crying low growls of pain. Maki called for her husband, and

Hoku came in, seeing what was going on. The couple then brought Ryu to a couch, and gave him some

painkillers, not knowing that Ryu was experiencing some visions, which are memories of his encounter

with Orphenochs, are slowly coming back, but still he couldn't recall his past.

Somewhere within the areas of Mt. Asahidake, several men in tuxedos were asking several people,

mostly tourists, whether they have seen Ryu, in which they show a picture of the _bishonen_. After

getting "no" answers, the men in tuxedos left, and along the way they stealthily used their black tentacles

to pierced the tourists' hearts. After five minutes, the tourists slowly turned to dust and crumbled.

**To Be Continued…**

Uh-oh…Ryu's being tailed!

We'll he be able to regain his memories and make another break to freedom to tell DDS about what

he knows??!!

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

Preview:

Ryu gets another recollection of his past, and his pursuers are one more step ahead and are nearing

their target.


	48. Ryu's Recollection part 2

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

**Ok, after more than a dozen chapters have passed, we're now bringing back Ryu **

**Amakusa, but on a limited basis, as his days as a protagonist is numbered, as his **

**unwilling path to become the villain in this fic is fast approaching. **

**So Ryu fans, keep an eye open, as this will be Ryu's lasts days as one of the heroes, **

**as he will slowly turn bad guy starting in this chapter.**

- - -

Inside the cottage where the Sakimotos lived, Hoku and Maki were trying to figure

out what was wrong with Ryu after he was experiencing headaches after the mere

mention of people turning to dusts and crumbled. This was actually the start of his

memories coming back.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

**Confused Memories**

Ryu gritted his teeth, crouching in pain as the headaches get worse every minute, as

countless images came into his head, all at the same time. He began to panic as he

felt that he has seen these images before.

- His days at DDS

- Being inducted into Class Q

- The extra-curricular class at Kurosawa Island where they were deducing the

identity of Jack The Ripper

- Solving the "The Collector" case

- DDS' battle with Pluto at the DDSunrise

- Their final battle at a mountainside where he shot King Hades and other Pluto

members

- Investigating the deaths of the Shohoku players

- Meeting with SMART Brain Corporation and the resurrected Pluto Organization

- And finally escaping from his captors

While Hoku was trying to reach Ryu via his voice, Maki went outside to find the source

of honking, which was one of the truck drivers who brought Ryu to them. He hurriedly

left the truck and went inside. There he saw Ryu, who was still crouching in pain.

"That's him! That's the kid those guys are looking for! We better get him out of here!

He's not safe here! He'll be in danger if he stays here any longer!".

Hoku and Maki looked confused at the driver's statement, but the driver told the

Sakimotos to get in the truck and have Ryu go with them, who now fainted due to the

pain he was experiencing.

Five minutes later, the men in tuxedos who were looking for Ryu arrived at the cottage

of the Sakimotos, and learned that the inhabitants have already left. They saw tire tracks

leading towards the road, and decided to follow the tracks in hopes of finding Ryu.

Not far away, the truck driver was frantically driving towards the tunnel in hopes of getting

away from Ryu's pursuers amid Hoku's urging to calm down. "Slow down, Ikazuchi!

What's wrong with you? What do you mean "Someone's after Ryu??" You mean the

kid with us is Ryu?".

Ikazuchi gave Hoku the newspaper, which was dated almost nine months ago, and said,

"Yeah, the blue-haired kid is Ryu. Ryu Amakusa, one of the promising students of DDS!".

Ikazuchi then stepped up on the gas pedal, and the pick-up truck cruised for about

80 km/h.

"DDS??!! DDS as in Dan Detective School?? I get it now…but why run away from

here?". Ikazuchi then said, "Half an hour ago, I was waiting in my truck for my

partner to hop in after delivering the chopped woods, when I saw several men in

tuxedos were talking to him. My partner then hopped in and told him about the guys

looking for someone. When he saw the newspaper that you're holding now, we then

realized that Ryu's the one they're looking for, but we're puzzled as to why they're

looking for him. When we started to leave, we saw the tuxedo goons were talking to

a group of joggers, asking them if they've seen Ryu, then left. The next thing we knew,

the tuxedo goons shoot out some sort of black wires or something, and entered the

ears of the joggers, then went back to the tuxedo goons. To our horror, the joggers

stopped walking, and their bodies turned to dust and crumbled. I was totally freaked

out, and then my partner turned to dust and crumbled. I was really shocked by the turn

of events, and then I realized that Ryu was with you, and I knew that I have to save

that kid and you, so…UURRKK!!!".

Ikazuchi convulsed, and then his body turned to dust and crumbled, and Hoku

immediately grabbed the steering wheel and took control of the driving. "This must

be the incident that we've heard months ago, in Odaiba and Tokyo! We best hand

over this kid to the proper authorities, since those so-called tuxedo goons are after

this kid, and since he hasn't recovered his memories, he'll be tortured before being…

I don't want to think about it! Maki, we have to protect this kid!". Maki nodded,

and embraced Ryu, who was now in a dream-like state.

**_- - - DREAM SEQUENCE - - -_**

King Hades: "You are the heir to Pluto, you cannot escape your fate! Accept it!

You will kill your friends!".

Ryu: "No! Never!"

The next sequence, several Orphenochs surrounded him, stabbing him with several

Black Tentacles.

Ryu: "NNNNOOOO!!!!"

**_- - - END DREAM SEQUENCE - - -_**

Ryu Stood up like a possessed man, eyes wide open, sweating like crazy, his heart

beating like a drum being beat. He looked around, seeing the Sakimotos were with

him.

"Are you ok, dear??" Maki asked, full of concern. Hoku looked at him and said, "So,

sonny, you know who you are now?". The blue-haired Bishonen nodded and said, "Yes,

I'm Ryu Amakusa.". "Thank goodness! You regained your memory!". Ryu then noticed

a set of clothes which are covered with dusts. "Someones after you, Mr. Amakusa, and

we're making sure that you're safe!" Hoku replied after seeing the dust-covered clothes.

Ryu stared with utter shock at what he just realized. "Sir! We better get away from here!

The ones who are after me are from Pluto and SMART Brain!". Hoku couldn't believe

his ears at what Ryu just said. "Pluto, yeah, I heard of them from a sheriff friend of mine,

but SMART Brain? That's one of Japan's leading Corporation! How the heck can they

be involved in this?". "It's hard to explain, but SMART Brain is behind the mass deaths

of many people in the last few months, and they have formed an alliance with Pluto! I have

to get to DDS and tell them this, before its tool late!" Ryu spoke with worry. The Sakimotos

nodded and told Ryu that they'll have to get past the tunnel, and they'll go to the nearest

police station to get a phone call, and everything will be fine.

After ten minutes of cruising, they finally left the tunnel, only to stop abruptly, as a man

stood in their path. It was Thanatos, the Pluto member who tried to murder Kyuu and

Megumi! "_Master Ryu_…you cannot escape you're fate!". Hoku then took a shotgun and

stepped out of the truck. "Maki, take the wheels and get out of here!". Maki was shocked,

but nevertheless did what she was asked. Before cruising away, they saw a shocking

revelation: Thanatos changed his appearance, and Ryu was petrified by this. Thanatos

revealed his appearance as an Orphenoch, showing his form of a **Grim Reaper**.

Hoku fired his shotgun, but had no effect, and Thanatos, as the Reaper Orhenoch,

used his scythe, and sliced Hoku into two, blood splattered to the ground. Ryu and

Maki wanted to shriek in terror, but they stepped on the gas pedal and left. Thanatos

reverted back to normal, and radioed the rest of his allies, telling them Ryu's location.

**To Be Continued…**

Oh man…another Pluto member appears, and is now an Orphenoch!

And this is the first time that Thanatos appear in a fanfic. And what a debut! As the

Reaper Orphencoh!

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!

You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru

ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes

doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara

just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on

Why? gurei no sora ga

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni

Dead or alive arashi no you na

jikan wo kakenukero

kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku

Dead or alive kizu darake no

joukyou tsudzuite mo

kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu

You will survive... shinjiru nara

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!

You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou

just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on

Why? taiyou ga mata

(You will survive, Remember try!)

down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni

Dead or alive itami dake no

jikan wo makimodose

sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru

Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni

karada ga furuete mo

kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu

You will survive... shinjiru nara

Why? gurei no sora ga

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni

Dead or alive arashi no you na

jikan wo kakenukero

kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku

Dead or alive kizu darake no

joukyou tsudzuite mo

kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu

You will survive... shinjiru nara

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!

You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview**:

Ryu is now on his own after Maki Sakimoto is murdered, but gets a reprieve as the cast

of Initial D passes by and helps Ryu escape. Will he succeed??


	49. End Of Freedom: Ryu's Final Escape

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555,

and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have

some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

owned by their respective owners.

- - -

**Ryu's days as the good guy is now nearing his end, as he is being pursued by **

**Thanatos and co. But luck has reached him as the crew of Initial D makes an **

**appearance and helps out our Bishonen detective. Will he get to DDS on time?**

- - -

Maki Sakimoto was shedding tears while driving, while Ryu was in a state of shock at

the turn of events, not knowing what to do next, as he knew that they're far from being

safe. Maki broke the silence and said, "I'm not blaming you for what's happening right

now, but I won't hand you over to those monsters. I'll get you safe, I promise.". Ryu

nodded, and focused on how to get to the nearest police station so that he could

contact DDS.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means _

- - -

**End Of The Road**

At the end of the tunnel, Thanatos was reveling at his new-found powers, having testing

it on the now-deceased Hoku Sakimoto. He couldn't wait to try it out on DDS, but he

had to be patient, as his orders were to bring back Ryu. He then radioed someone at his

cellphone. "Hey, Bellrose, Did you get my message? _Master Ryu_'s in a truck and is

cruising by the mountain road of Mt. Asahidake. You better get there or he'll blab to DDS

about this.". "Roger that. But next time you'd better restrain yourself in using your powers.

We don't want to attract any attention." the voice replied. "Killjoy." Thanatos thought.

Fifteen minutes have passed, and Ryu and Maki were halfway from the exit of Mt. Asahidake.

Ryu glanced at the right side of the window, seeing the ravine that was very deep. He hoped

that they won't encounter trouble while they transverse the curves of the mountain road. Then

suddenly, one, or something, jumped out of the ravine and blocked the road. Maki stepped

on the gas pedal, and rammed the intruder, which was a Dingo Orphenoch. The Dingo Orphenoch

jumped up, avoiding collision, and then ran after the truck. Ryu gritted his teeth, as his pursuers

were multiplying the minute. Ryu looked at the ravine again, and saw more Dingo Orphenochs

are emerging. "I won't turn myself to you, grandfather! I won't! I will not become your heir!"

Ryu shouted, as he took a shotgun and was preparing to load it. Maki looked at the bishonen

and said, "Those things…are they the cause of the deaths of many?". Ryu nodded, and told

them that the things are called Orphenochs. As Ryu was finished in loading the ammo, he

went into position and fired away, hitting one of the pursuing Dingo Orphenochs. Although it

didn't affect him, he was stunned, and caused him to collide with his allies, slowing them down.

Ryu and Maki sighed in relief, as they got a reprieve in getting away from their pursuers, but

still maintain their speed, as they were far from safe, and were determined to get to a nearest

police station to warn DDS about what they knew.

But they came to a halt as the path they were about to cross was filled with several men in

tuxedos, and a man was leading them. "Oh no…**Kerberos**!" Ryu mumbled, as he prepares

to fire the shotgun, when Maki stopped him, and gave him a box full of shotgun bullets. "I'll

hold them off. See that ravine there, it's pretty steep, but you'll land safely, as it leads to a

shortcut to a road that would lead you where you can get a ride. That route is where many

car racers are using that road to race, especially at nighttime. So you'll get a faster time in

escaping.". Maki then shoved Ryu off the truck, and then drove off, intending to ram the

attackers, but the men in tuxedos changed into Orphenochs that resembles a pack of Dingoes,

and smashed their way into the truck, disemboweling Maki Sakimoto, filling the driver's seat

with blood and internal organs. Ryu cried at the scene, but jumped off the road, falling into

the ravine, as if he was riding on a slide, ignoring the pain as he bumped into several bumps

along the slopes. Kerberos told the Dingo Orphenochs to go after Ryu after killing off Maki.

After five minutes of sliding against the slopes, an injured Ryu managed to land safely, and

saw an incoming race car heading this way. Ryu stood in its path, waving. The driver,

Takumi Fujiwari hit the brakes, and he and his partner, Natsuki Mogi, were surprised at

the scene. They heard all about DDS and the students, and they wondered why Ryu, a

well-recognized DDS student, was doing here, bloodied and in tattered clothes. Ryu

approached Takumi and told him all he knew. Takumi and Natsuki nodded in agreement

and gave Ryu a ride, and cruises off towards the city to get help.

Natsuki then suggested that they stop by a convenient store to pick up their fellow race

drivers, hoping that they might have a cellphone to use in contacting DDS. Takumi then

stared wide-eyed, as he saw a couple of Dingo Orphenochs tailing them via his front mirror.

Takumi then stepped on the gas pedal and outrun their pursuers, and went on to reach the

end of Mt. Asaidake, surprisingly escaping from the pursuing Orphenochs. Five minutes

later, they were now out of Mt. Asahidake, and are in the vicinity of Sapporo. They then

went to the convenience store and saw their friends, all standing by their cars.

Takumi's friend, Itsuki Takeuchi just arrived and saw Takumi, and Natsuki helping a

bloodied Ryu out of their car. Itsuki turned to his friends, the team members of the

Akagi RedSuns and Akina SpeedStars, and noticed that they were acting odd. The four

were shocked as the two teams turned to dusts and crumbled, leaving only their clothes.

A laughter was heard, and two persons appeared from an alley. It was Itsuro Takamizawa

and Saeko Kegeyama of the **Lucky Clover**, and they were brandishing their black tentacles,

ready to pounce at them. Ryu fired the shotgun, hitting the two. Ryu then urged Takumi and

the others to get out of here, but they didn't respond, as as they slowly turned to dust and

crumbled, and standing behind the discarded clothes of the Initial D casts were Kelberos

and Thanatos. Ryu angrily fired away, but Thanatos changed into the Reaper Orphenoch

and hit the blue-haired Bishonen on the stomach, and flew towards the car, knocking him

out. Kelberos reprimanded Thanatos on not to harm Ryu too much, but Saeko interjected,

stating that it was justifiable, as stopping Ryu is the first priority. The combined members of

Pluto and SMART Brain then left, taking Ryu with them, and leaving several bodies of many

Sapporo residents, which have turned to dusts and crumbled.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Err…I guess I ticked off the Ryu fans with his vain escape…but that's ok. Part of the plot

of this fic was Ryu's voyage from protagonist to antagonist, hence the three-part story. And

that's just the start, as Ryu will slowly be transformed…

I'll let you know when he'll show up again…

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita __nara__ kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview**:

Mask Rider Faiz shows up again, and this time he and Mari will meet up with

the new president of SMART Brain Corporation!

Are they going to get lured into a trap? Find out!


	50. Surrendering The Belt

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider

characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth

taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas

and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their

respective owners.

- - -

- - -

**To the Ryu fans, thanks for reading chapters 47-49. And that was just the beginning. He'll be out of**

**action for several chapters, and will be back as a different person. I'll let you know when he'll pop out.**

- - -

A week have passed since the assault on DDS, everything seemed to be normal again, as

students troop to their classrooms, showing no signs of emotional traumas. Class Q, A, and

C also arrives, looking like that they've recovered from the fateful incident.

At SMART Brain Corporation, Ryu was being taken to a lab, strapped in a bed, wearing only

hospital clothes, and still sedated. Anubis and king Hades looks on with evil smiles on their

faces.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Into Enemy Territory**

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Keitaro Kikuchi gave Takumi Inui and Mari Sonada some

instruction on where to place the washing ingredients after using them, and told them to look

after the shop, as he was leaving for the airport to accompany his parents, who are leaving for

overseas. Masato Kusaka, who now holds the _**Kaixa Gear**_, left a few days ago to fix his schedule

at the polo club where he was working, intending to take an extended leave of absence to help

out Mari in learning the mystery of why someone wants to kill those who are in possession of

the _**Faiz Gear**_ and the Kaixa Gear.

After Keitaro left, Mari and Takumi had breakfast, which are a couple of breads and a warm

asparagus soup. Mari noticed that Takumi was blowing the steam from the bowl, and giggled.

"What are you giggling at??" Takumi asked, looking annoyed. Mari giggled and said, "I didn't

know that you're a _**Nekojita**_.". Takumi snorted and ignored her, and continued to blow the steams

from his bowl.

**A/N**: A _**nekojita**_ means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot or cold.

After five minutes, they cleaned up everything and went on to prepare the clothes they were set

to deliver. Soon they were on the road, traveling from Tokyo, to Odaiba, to Kyoto, and back to

Tokyo.

By lunchtime, they delivered all of the dry laundries to their clients, and went home. Mari

then cooked lunch for her and Takumi, which are fired dumplings, rice balls and asparagus soup.

Again, Takumi took the bowl and blew the war steam, wanting the heat to disappear. She once

again teases Takumi of being a "nekojita", and Takumi roled his eyes and ignored her.

Thirty minutes later, Mari's cellphone rang, and she answered it. She stood still like a surprised

person as she listens to the words of the caller. After the call, Mari went to Takumi and began to

talk to him about the call.

"The man who just called was the "new" president of SMART Brain. He says that he knows

something about my father, Hanagata, as well as about the Orphenochs, but he also told me to bring

the Faiz Gear with us.". Takumi looked skeptical and said, "Where should we meet this guy?". "At

the SMART Brain Corporation.". Takumi looked a bit unsure, but decided to go along, hoping that

they would shed light on what was happening recently, such as being hounded by Orphenochs

because they have the Faiz belt and such.

Thirty minutes later, Mari and Takumi arrived at the building, and are at the 30th floor, at the

conference room. Mari and Takumi seem to have marveled at the lush environments, as the place

was a bit extravagant.

After ten minutes of waiting, Kyoji Murakami arrived, followed by the SMART Lady. Murakami

greeted the two, and began to discuss to them about the Orphenochs, but in a limited info, not wanting

to give away much about the Orphenochs' true abilities. Murakami then notices Takumi, who is blowing

away at the cup of coffee, and told SMART Lady to do it for him. SMART Lady did, but Takumi

politely declined and finished his job.

Mari then asked Murakami about what he knows about Hanagata. Murakami then said, "He was the

actual president of this company, but he went missing, and his second-in-command, Eichii Toda took

over. Remember the incident in Nagoya?". Mari and Takumi nodded. "My informants told me that

you fought some Orphenochs there. Toda was among the Orphenochs that you killed. After learning

about this, I decided to take matters into my own hands and used the belts in stopping them, since the

belt that you have is created here, and is used for seeling it to military clients, but I'll have to use it to

stop the Orphenochs. Since they're after you because of that fact, you'll be put into risk, so I'll have

to ask you to give it to me, for I'll upgrade it and use it on my best agents in stopping them.". Takumi

and Mari looked at each other with great hesitation, but decided that this would be the best way, and

Mari gave the briefcase tob him, butr Takumi placed a hand on the case. "Wait…is this really the right

thing to do…?". Murakami smiled and said, "Yes. And don't worry. It will be in good hands. And once

the Orphenochs learned that we have the belt, they'll go after us, and you'll be safe, out of harm's way.".

Takumi hesitantly removed his hands, and he and Mari bowed and left. When the coast was clear,

Murakami smirked and said, "_Baka_. How stupid you assholes are…I'll make sure that you won't

get your hands on this again.". Anubis appeared from a corner, and said, "I guess that you're pleased,

now that you have one of the three belts.". Murakami smiled back and said, "Using Hanagata as a bait

was well worth it. But then, I have to kill those two brats lest they figure that all of this was a ruse…".

Outside the building, Takumi and Mari had to leave Autovajin behind, since it belonged to SMART Brain

as well. They figured that the new holder of the Faiz Gear will need it more than them. They hailed a

taxi and went home.

Later that night, Takumi, Mari, and Keitaro were walking at the streets, after delivering another set of

dried clothes to their customers. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT! WHY DID YOU

HAND IT OVER TO THEM! IMAGINE…NO MORE SUPERHERO STUFFS FROM TAKUMI…"

Keitaro wailed. Mari rolled her eyes and said, "It was the right thing to do…". Their discussion was

interrupted when a person, dressed as a thief, was running away from a house. The trio then went after

the thief, and caught him. Takumi and Keitaro tried to pin the thief, but were thrown aside, and to their

surprise, thief changed his form, revealing himself as an Orphenoch, resembling a rat. The Rat Orphenoch

was about to attack the three teens when Mask Rider Faiz and Autovajin appeared, and attacked

the Rat Orphenoch, beating him silly, and the fight went towards a bridge. The three teens followed, and

saw Faiz and Autovajin kill the Orphenoch, and left. Takumi, Mari and Keitaro felt that all was well, as the

Faiz Gear was now in good hands, relieved that Murakami was true to his words, but were unaware that

they'll be killed by Faiz whenever Murakami gives the order.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Takumi and mari became unwilling targets to the rampaging Mask Rider Faiz! Will they

manage to survive Faiz's onslaught??


	51. Evil Faiz Attacks

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider

characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking

it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas

and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their

respective owners.

- - -

Takumi, Mari and Keitaro stood in their spot, staring at an empty street, and were in a state

of confusion for five minutes since the Orphenoch that they saw was killed by someone who

donned the Faiz armor.

They then went home, hoping that the new Mask Rider Faiz will use the gear for good than

evil. They were unaware that Kaori was watching them, informing Murakami about what has

just transpired.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

**Kamen Rider 555**, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Rampaging Faiz**

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, the next day, Keitaro overheard a rather loud conversation

between Mari and new ally, Masato Kusaka, the current holder of the _**Kaixa**_ Gear. Masato

seemingly berated Mari for just handing out the Faiz Gear without consulting him, stating that

SMART Brain might be behind the spate of killings. Mari countered it by saying that the current

president, Kyoji Murakami, assured to them that they're not responsible for thew killings, and

that last night, the new holder of the Faiz Gear saved them from an Orphenoch attack. Masato

then told Mari that he'll come back as soon as he finished his business here at the Polo Club,

and then discuss the matter.

After that,Mari told keitaro about the discussion. "Whoa…Masato's really serious about this.

Hope he doesn't throw a fit.". As they went to the dining room, they saw Takumi blowing a

mug of hot chocolate milk, again a display of a "nekojita". Mari and Keitaro poked a little fun at

him, in which Takumi snorted, and continued with his business. After five minutes, the three

went on to deliver their dried laundries to their customers.

**A/N**: A _**nekojita**_ means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food or drink that is too hot

or cold.

Somewhere in Odaiba, Koshiro and Mimi were on a date, eating lunch in an open bar, while

Palmon and Tentamon where watching the streets in case an Orphenoch appears. Koshiro

and Mimi were talking about what has happened at DDS, about the attack, and the casualties.

They hoped that DDS would figure this out, and that they decided to help them in anyway they

could.

At that point, Tentamon and Palmon alerted the couple when they saw several people around

them turned to dust and crumbled, leaving Koshiro and Mimi as the only ones left. Suddenly,

Mask Rider Faiz appeared behind the two Digimons, grabbed their heads and banged them together,

knocking them out. Before Mimi and Koshiro could react, Faiz punched them on their guts,

knocking them out. Faiz chuckled, and left.

By 6 pm, Takumi, Mari, and Keitaro were cruising inside their delivery van, exhausted after

several hours of non-stop deliveries. They didn't noticed that someone was tailing them, it was

a biker who was driving the Autovajin. The biker then received a radio from his codec, which

was given to him by Anubis. "Finish them.". The biker nodded, and stepped on the pedal,

overtaking them, and Keitaro hit the brakes, and saw the biker who wasd on the Autovajin.

"It's the Autovajin…the…that belt…he's the one who saved us last night." Mari stammered.

The biker then got off the bike and punched the codes on the Faiz Phone.

**5-5-5, ENTER**.

Faiz Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

The biker then chanted "_henshin_", and inserted the phone onto the driver slot of the belt.

Faiz Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

At that moment, the biker changed into Mask Rider Faiz, and attacked the trio, punching a hole

into the van's side, but the trio managed to evade the attack. Takumi and Keitaro grabbed hold

of Faiz, while telling Mari to grab the belt. But Faiz was too strong, and tossed the two onto

Mari, and the three piled up on the ground.

It was at that point that Masato Kusaka came, and got out of the taxi, and saw the commotion.

He immediately took the briefcase out of his backpack, and opened it. He took the Kaixa belt and

accessories around his waist, and punched in the codes.

**9-1-3, ENTER**.

Kaixa Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Masato then chanted "_henshin_", and inserted the phone onto the driver slot of the belt.

Kaixa Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Masto's body was then surrounded by a combination of black and yellow colors, and soon he

was encased in an armor in which his helmet resembles a hornet.

Soon, Faiz and Kaixa went all-out, trading punches and kicks, while Mari, Takumi and Keitaro looks

on. As Kaixa is about to tackle Faiz, Faiz ducks, and Kaixa went through a car and got stuck inside

the driver's seat. Faiz then plowed through Keitaro and Takumi, and grabbed Mari by the neck,

strangling her. But then, Autovajin moved, and changed into robot form, and tackled Faiz, freeing

Mari. Faiz was surprised, not knowing that Autovajin was programmed to protect Mari, and take

out anyone who dares try to harm her, regardless if it was Faiz or anyone else. Autovajin then

throws a punch, and the biker was knocked out the Faiz belt, reverting to normal. The biker then

changed into his Orphenoch form, resembling a python. The Python Orphenoch didn't noticed

that Kaixa was freed, and that Kaixa was putting the Kaixa Pointer onto his right ankle. As the

Python Orphenoch and Autovajin were brawling, Kaixa pressed a button on the Kaixa Phone.

**ENTER**.

Kaixa Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_".

Kaixa then jumped towards the Orphenoch, and a yellow projection, shaped like a drill, appeared

behind the Orphenoch, and performed the **Gold Smash**, a dropkick attack, and went through the

Orphenoch's body, and exits out in front of him. The Orphenoch turned into dust and crumbled,

while the Greek letter **Xi** (**X**) appeared. The fight was over, and everyone was saved.

As Takumi picked up the Faiz Gear, Masato berated him for being dumb, telling him that he

fell for the ruse, stating that if SMART Brain was really serious about their campaign against

the Orphenochs, they would've called all of them and offer Takumi, and Masato himself the

post of taking out the enemy. The four of them then went home, not noticing that Kaori was

again watching them. "Very well, then. Head back to HQ. I'll tell Murakami about this.". Kaori

then left the scene.

When Takumi, Mari, Keitaro and Masato arrived at Keitaro's shop, they saw a motrized side car

parked at the front of the door, with the logo of SMART Brain engraved. Mari then saw a note

which was written, and said that the side car, called the **SB-913V Side Basher **is aasigned to

Masato's possession, and that he has to use it well. Mari and Masato were surprised to see that

the note was from their adopted father, Hanagata. They all went inside the shop to see if there's

any hidden instructions inside the briefcase that holds the Kaixa Gear.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Oh goodie…now Mask Rider kaixa has a good set of wheels of his own. Wonder what it does?

Does it turn into a robot? A spaceship?? You'll soon see…

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Next chapter, we'll focus back to the DDS students, as SMART Brain and Pluto devices

a plan to attack them, and the top three sections are the targets.


	52. The Lucky Clover Membership

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas

and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their

respective owners.

- - -

One month have passed since the assault on DDS that were brought upon by 84 Pluto goons

(the Pluto goons were injected with Orphenoch DNA to grant them certain Orphenoch abilities,

such as giving them black tentacles, but cannot change into Orphenoch forms), everything seem

to be normal again in DDS, although some were still shaken by the incident. In a bench near the

garden, Kyuu and Megumi were still talking about Ryu's disappearance, as well, as believing that

a faction connected to Pluto was behind this. The couple then realized that three months have

passed since Ryu disappeared, and that Miyako went into comatose due to an attack, as well as

Hawkmon was killed. They then felt that more trouble is coming, and hoped that they might find

a breakthrough in all of this, such as the DDS assault, Finding Ryu's whereabouts, and the key to

the mystery of the students' mass deaths.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

**Kamen Rider 555**, this opening song's just the thing.

**Recruitment**

Lucky Clover Bar, eight o'clock in the evening. The newly-installed SMART Brain Corporation

president, Kyoji Murakami, was sipping a drink, while the bartender, Saeko Kageyama, was

wiping the table, when twelve persons entered the bar, all were led by Itsuro Takuma, who himself

is a member of the Lucky Clover. "President Murakami, I have brought to you several candidates

for the 4th slot of the Lucky Clover membership. They are willing to serve both SMART Brain

and Pluto, and wanted to rule Japan as well.". Anubis and Yurie, on the other hand, came in as well,

informing Murakami that their experimental attack at DDS was a success.

Murakami nodded, and said, "Well done, Anubis, although we might hit a snag due to the Digimons

at DDS. We'll have to be careful. By the way, how is your "heir" doing?". "The process has just begun.

Master Ryu will have to be educated through any means needed in order to wake him up to reality.".

Anubis replied, and glanced at the twelve persons. There were six males and six females. And the

candidates showed their potentials by using their black tentacles at a passing pedestrian, and the

unfortunate pedestrian turned to dust and crumbled.

Murakami nodded, and led them to the SMART Brain office, inside the conference room. There he

opened the projector, and gave the 12 candidates their tasks.

"These are the three gears that were created here, but were stolen. These are the Faiz Gear, the

Kaixa Gear, and the Delta Gear.". The candidates stared at the three belts, and the projector switched

to the next image, and then stared at the two persons whom Murakami showed. "These are the two

persons who have the Faiz and Kaixa Gears. And these are your other primary targets.". Murakami

then showed the projection pictures of Class C, and their Digimons, as well as members of Class Q,

A, and the four DDS Staff (Principal Dan, Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Nanami and Mr. Hongou).

"You have three tasks is to accomplish: Find and retrieve the three belts; Kill the three class sections of

DDS; and kill the four main proponents of DDS. Should you accomplish these three tasks, you're in.

for those who only managed to complete at least two, don't feel down, for your reward will be that

you'll become members of our private army, an army that will take over the Japanese government, and

when that happens, we will rule Japan, and then the rest of the world. Do you accept?" Murakami asked.

The 12 candidates roared in agreement, and everything is set.

Near the door of the conference room Anubis, Yurie, and the SMART Lady looked at the scene. "I

wonder if Master Ryu would become one of the elite of SMART Brain once he is re-educated?" Yurie

commented. "He will, Yurie, for everything is set." Anubis replied. "Why not send him to DDS and get

him to kill some students there?" SMART Lady suggested. "A good suggestion." A voice spoke. Turning

around, SMART Lady, Anubis and Yurie saw Itsuro Takuma entering the conference room, along with

a scientist.

When the candidates left, Murakami was approached by the scientist and told him that he has developed

four more gears, which are as strong as the Faiz and Kaixa gears. Murakami nodded and motions the scientists

to lead them to the finished prototypes.

Outside the conference room, the Kyuu look-alike person was standing there, holding the picture of Class Q.

He was baffled as to why one member of Class Q looked like him, except that his hair was green, while he

has green hair as well, but with yellow bangs. The Kyuu look-alike, named Kyo, decided to ask Murakami

this question when he has time.

As Kyo was about to leave for an assignment, he was met by Kaori. The two exchanged heated glares, not

forgetting the encounter several months back. They then left, mentally hurling bad words at each other.

"You crow-haired bitch." Kyo thought. "Follish little brat." Kaori thought back.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

The race for the 4th slot of the Lucky Clover membership is on, as the candidates went after their targets,

while the others search for the three gears.


	53. Class C Ambushed! Daisuke and Hikari

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Odaiba, Saturday morning. Daisuke went to Hikari's apartment to invite her to go jogging.

V-Mon went along as well, since he has nothing to do, as well as to protect them now that

the threat from Pluto is a serious concern after the assault last month at DDS.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of **Kamen Rider 555**, this opening song's just the thing.

**First Task: Attack Class C part 1**

Takeru was walking along with Yamato and Sora when they across a tinted car, not

knowing that two persons inside, a male and female, were among the 24 candidates

vying for the position of the 4th slot in the Lucky Clover membership. The two persons

then left the car, and stealthily followed the three teens (After the meeting with SMART

Brain, 12 more applicants came, all of them were Orphenochs, and a day later, all 24 of

them had a debriefing, and were given instructions).

Ken went to the hospital to check on Miyako, and to his surprise, the doctors told him

that her health is improving, but still hasn't woke up. Ken held her hands, and told her to

wake up soon.

Daisuke and Hikari then left her apartment, and went towards the park to jog, with Tailmon

and V-Mon following, jogging as well. They didn't notice that they were being followed

by two persons, both females, who were among the 24 candidates vying for the position

of Lucky Clover membership.

Iori didn't go out of his house, as he spends his time having kendo lessons with his

grandfather. Armadimon was looking on, imitating the two using a kendo stick. "Hmm…

I guess I can get used to this, I can now do sword swings. Maybe I should invite V-Mon

and the others into coming here so that they too can learn from this." Armadimon thought.

Twenty minutes later, Daisuke and Hikari arrived at the park, and were ready to sit on a

bench when Daisuke carried Hikari in his arms and waltz around, then fell on the grassy

ground, laughing, and then kissed. But their kiss was interrupted when Tailmon told them

that he and V-Mon sensed something odd. Two persons then suddenly appeared from

behind the two Digimons, a man and a woman. Daisuke then stood up and said, "Yes,

can we help you?". The man said, "Yes, you can help us…by dying in our arms.". The

man and woman then changed their forms, the man became a Coyote Orphenoch, and

the woman became a Hyena Orphenoch. Hikari stared wide-eyed, and recalled what

Principal Dan said about the DDS students becoming targets. Daisuke stood in front of

Hikari, intending to protect her, while V-Mon and Tailmon evolved into Lightramon and

Nefertimon, and prepared themselves for an attack.

Asthe Hornbill Orphenochs attacked Lightramon and Nefertimon intercepted them,

keeping them away from their human partners. Both were evenly matched, but the Orphenochs

were very persistent. They fought back causing the two Digimons to stagger back. Lightramon

used his electrical powers to keep one at bay, while Nefertimon used the Rosetta Stone

and Crest of the Queen to keep the other back, but the Hornbill Orphenochs did not give up,

determined to win their coveted spot in the Lucky Clover.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Takeru and Yamato braced themselves as they too came under attack. Will they win?

or will they die??


	54. Class C Ambushed! Yamato and Takeru

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Takeru and Yamato had just left the flower boutique after escorting Sora, and were

three blocks away. Takeru and Yamato then noticed that by the time they reached the

fifth block, several clothes were sprawled on the street, and were covered with dusts.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of **Kamen Rider 555**, this opening song's just the thing.

**First Task: Attack Class C part 2 **

Takeru then noticed that two females were standing behind them, black tentacles waving

from their palms. Takeru then clenched his fists at the sight. "You're Orphenochs!". The

females smiled and said, "Good guess, DDS boy, but you'll be dead, along with your friend

there, for the dead tell no tales.". The two women changed their forms, revealing themselves

as Hornbill Orphenochs. The Hornbill Orphenochs jumped towards the Takaishi brothers,

but the boys dodged. But the two winged Orphenochs composed themselves.

At that moment Pegasmon appeared and kicked the two Orphenochs' behinds, sending

them crashing against a house, which was empty, for the entire neighborhood in this subdivision

were killed by the two Orphenochs, in which the victims were turned into dusts and crumbled.

"Yamato, run, get help! I'll hold them off!". Takeru told Yamato to go, while he stays and

assists Pegasmon. Yamato nodded and ran, and Takeru took a long rake and struck one of

the Oprhenochs. But the Orphenochs were too strong, and Takeru and Pegasmon were

staggering backwards. Then Takeru got an idea and turn to Pegasmon. (whispering) "Pegasmon,

why not evolve to Holy Angemon and use the Heaven's Gate?" Pegasmon got the idea, and

changed into Angemon, and used the Heaven's Gate, and the two Hornbill Orphenochs were

absorbed into the Heaven's Gate. Takeru sighed in relief, as Yamato arrived, along with Taichi,

Agumon and Gabumon. Takeru then received an SOS text from Hikari via his D3, saying that

she, Daisuke, Nefertimon and Lighteamon were under attack. Takeru then realized that Class C

is now the target of the Orphenochs, solidifying their suspicions that both Pluto and the

Orphenochs are connected, and he, Yamato, Taichi, and their partner Digimons raced to the park

where Daisuke and Hikari are located.

Yamato, Taichi and Takeru saw a taxi parked in front of a house. As they went to the driver's

seat, the door opened, and the driver came out, and slumped to the ground, crumbling along the

way. Then three women, dressed like prostitutes, appeared. "If you want to live, have SEX with us, if

not, die! Of course if you don't want to die a virgin. He, he, he.". Takeru was angered by the women's

crude remarks, but halted his verbal retaliation as the three prostitutes changed into their Orphenoch

forms, each resembling a crab. Agumon digi-volved to War Greymon, and took care of the trio.

Taichi and the Takaishi brothers then went to the park, hoping that Daisuke and Hikari are alright.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Taichi, Takeru and Yamato comes to the rescue, facing the Hyena and Coyote Orphenochs.


	55. Here Comes The Junior Orphenochs

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Taichi, Takeru and Yamato, through War Greymon, had taken care of the trio of

Crab Orphenochs. They were about to resume their rescue attempt on Daisuke and Hikari

when they heard a loud scream.

Turning around, they saw several people running from a makeshift cafeteria. The three

Chosen Children stared in shock as the people who ran to the streets slowly turned to

dust and crumbled. The three Chosens decided to check it out first.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Clashing With The Cub Scouts**

Takeru was the first to enter the cafeteria, followed by Patamon. They looked around

to see if there are any survivors inside.

Outside the cafeteria, Yamato and Taichi looked around and stood guard in case there

are any attackers. Gabumon and Agumon were on standby, preparing to digi-volve in

case of a surprise attack.

Takeru managed to find someone, who was still in one piece. He tended to that person,

who was a female. He shook her just to wake up. "Miss, please wake up! Please wake

up!". The woman opened her eyes, and saw Takeru. Takeru smiled, and asked her what

happened. "Kids…kids in cub scout uniforms…they entered this place…and at that

moment…all left…but I…managed to glanced at them…they shoot out some kind…of…

then after five minutes…one…of…turned…dust… ". The woman turned to dust and

crumbled, leaving only clothes. "Kids in boy scout uniforms…could it be…?". "Takeru…

is it what I think it is…?" Patamon interjected. Takeru looked at Patamon and said, "We

better go. There's nothing for us to do here." Patamon nodded and left the cafeteria.

As Takeru and Patamon went outside, Yamato and Taichi approached them. "What did

you find?". The woman turned to dust and crumbled, but said something about junior boy

scouts coming here before this happened. "Are you saying that boy scouts did this???"

Agumon gaped. "We're not sure. We don't even have proof.". "Let's get going now,

Daisuke and Hikari needs us now." Yamato replied.

The three Chosen Children then sprinted off, not wasting anytime. Somewhere close by,

Kyo, Kyuu's look-alike, watches the three from afar. "I wonder if this was a good idea…?

Why do I feel so guilty in letting this happen? Is it the right thing to do? Not to question the

man who raised me?" Kyo thought, and then used his radio to report to Murakami about

the latest developments.

Five minutes later, Takeru and his older "sempais" were still running, but came to a screeching

halt, as 15 young boys, all dressed in cub scout uniforms suddenly crossed the street, blocking

their path, and the three teens almost tripped.

Taichi politely asked the cub scouts to move faster, saying that they were in a hurry. But

Yamato grabbed Taichi and Takeru, pulling them back. The two looked at Yamato, and

saw the petrified look on his eyes. They looked at the cub scouts, who were glaring at them.

The three teens slowly stood back, and then the cub scouts' face shows their wrinkles, and

then changed forms, revealing themselves as Orphenochs, which resembles a pack of coyote

cubs. "Junior Orphenochs…makes sense, since we've seen older ones." Takeru then saw

10 men running, dressed like athletes competing for the track and filed event. Taichi and

Yamato waved at them, telling them to get back, but one of the men ran so fast that he

delivered a double clothesline, knocking down Taichi and Yamato, then sprinted back to the

others. As Taichi and Yamato got up, the 10 runners revealed their Orphenoch forms, each

resembling a roadrunner. The one who knocked down the two teens then showed a blue image

of his human form and said, "Beep, beep.".

"Great, now the lasting we'd be expecting is the Tasmanian Devil." Takeru sagged. Then, a

man, dressed as a police officer, came, and changed into his Orphenoch form, his appearance

was like the one that Takeru mentioned.

"Are we in the Looney Toons world?? Why are the Orphenochs here resembles the Bugs Bunny

characters??" Agumon asked, in a rather exasperated tone.

"It doesn't matter! You guys better evolve and take them out!" Yamato told their digimon partners.

_**- - -START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **_

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

Agumon changes…to Greymon!

Gabumon changes…to Garurumon!

_**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **_

The three Chosen Children stood back as the three champion-form Digimons fought the 25

Orphenchs, and the sight wasn't good. Despite their small sizes, the junior Coyote Orphenochs

gave Greymon and Garurumon a hard time, and the two Digmons were forced to evolve to

War Greymon and Were-Garurumon, and soon the fight became even. Meanwhile, Angemon

wasn't enjoying the fight, as he couldn't get a clear shot, as the Roadrunner Orphenochs were

moving at fast speeds, and he couldn't connect the Heaven's Knuckle. He then recalled what

he did earlier, and evolved to Holy Angemon. "War Greymon! Were-Garurumon! Have them

gathered in one place!". The two titansized Digimons got the meassage and the idea, and had

their attackers follow them to one spot, and soon the two faction Orphenochs were colliding

with one another. Holy Angemon then used his trump card. "Heaven's Gate!". A huge gate appeared,

and sucked the Orphenochs into the hole, and despite their enhanced speeds, the Roadrunner Orphenochs,

along with the junior Coyote Orphenochs, are all sucked into the Heaven's Gate. The gate

disappeared, and all that was left is the Tasmanian Devil Orphenochs, who punched the two older

teens on the gut, then tossed them aside, leaving Takeru to defend himself. Then, a huge energy ball

approached the Orphenoch, hitting him at close range. Although he survived it, he didn't survive the

next batch of energy balls, which, turns out to be the Gaea Force, came from War Greymon. As

Were-Garurumon checked on Taichi and Yamato, he told Takeru and Patamon (who reverted

back to normal) to go ahead, and that they'll catch up. Takeru nodded and went ahead.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Ok, so I ripped off some of the Bugs Bunny characters and inserted them here. Well, I leave it

to you your verdicts on this. No harm in spoofing some outside cartoon characters, as long as

I delivered some good plot and fight scenes.

Who knows, I might spoof some Walt Disney characters in the future...well, I'll think about that...

**- - - **

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

More Orphenochs appear, and they'll try to stop Takeru from saving Daisuke and Hikari.


	56. French Assault: Takeru Molested!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read

and reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Takeru and Patamon were forced to leave Taichi and Yamato behind at the

urging of Greymon and Were-Garurumon, as the two senior Chosen Children

were fown after being struck down by the Tasmanian Devil Orphenoch.

While the two Chosen Children were being tended by their partners, Takeru

went ahead, not noticing that he was being watched by someone. "Ahhh…a

Japanese victim…I mean, a new love interest has captured my heart.". The

person hiding within a silhouette spoke, in a rather fluent French accent.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The French Attack: La Resistance**

Takeru and Patamon went on with their task, which is help out Daisuke and

Hikari. Even though V-Mon and Tailmon are with them, he knew that their

new enemies are more than just pushovers. He knew that since Hawkmon died,

and was worried that it might happen to his friends.

Then suddenly, a boy and a girl, both the same age as Takeru, appeared,

blocking his way. They were rather quite stout; their shirts barely covered

their navels. The boy stepped forward, pointing his finger at the Class C

member, in a rather stuttered tone. "We-we-we're go-go-go-going to ki-ki-kill

you, in the hopes of be-be-becoming members of…". But his female companion

interrupted him. "Knock it off, Porky! Why tell him when he's going to die??".

"So-so-sorry, Petunia.". Takeru twitched an eyebrow at what he just saw. "More

Looney Tunes wannabees…". Takeru was right, as the boy and girl changed

into their Orphenoch forms, resembling a pair of pigs.

Patamon changes into Angemon and drags the two swine-like Orphenochs away.

"Takeru! Quickly, run! Leave them to me!". Takeru nodded and left, wondering

how many of them are in this whole town.

After ten more minutes of running, Takeru was nearing the area where Daisuke and

Hikari are located, but the man who was following Takeru minutes ago suddenly

appeared, and looked poised to assist him. "M'seiu, you seemed out of breath.

Can I help you?" The man spoke in French accent. "Yes, my friends are in danger!

We're being attacked by monsters!" Takeru replied, catching a breath. "Too bad,

my little frère, because that's what we intend to do.". The French-looking man smirked,

and changed into his Orphenoch form, resembling a skunk. He also released a foul

stench, which also resembles a skunk's scent. Takeru started to run, but was caught

from behind, trapped in a reverse bearhug. "You know, my petite frère , I have no

intention of hurting you…I'llet you live, provided that you do as I say . I'll even lie

to my superiors about your death if you follow my commands.". "What do you want

me to do??" Takeru demanded. "Stay still.". Black tentacles appeared from the

Skunk Orphenoch, but instead of going inside his body to pierce his heart, it went

inside Takeru's shorts and underwear, and began to fondle his privates! "Ahh!! You

hentai! You pervers! What are you doing??!!" Takeru squirmed but couldn't break free,

as he was locked in a bearhug, and that more tentacles appeared and bound his wrists

and ankles. "Do as I say, and I'll let you live. Ahh…so hard, yet so soft…" Takeru

was starting to convulse in fear, as he was being molested, despite that his body was

reacting in arousal. "See…your shorts is bulging…let me see it in closer view…".

Using his tentacles, the Skunk Orphenoch stripped Takeru of his lower garments,

and his private part was exposed. "See …you look so big.". The Skunk Orphenoch

used his tentacle to coil around his private part and continued his ministrations for

several minutes until Takeru was relieved of his **(you know what I mean )**. "NO! NO!!"

Takeru screamed after his passion has faded. Takeru was crying, and futilely tried to

break free. "Now, now, my petite frère, I gave you my word. I gave only pleasure and

not suffering. Normally, French people keep their words, but I lied.". The Orphenoch

sneered. But before he could finish off Takeru, Taichi, and their Digimon partners arrived,

and succeeded in freeing Takeru. Angemon arrived and attacked the Orphenoch from

behind, causing him to flee. The two senior Chosen Chiuldren comforted Takeru and

persuaded him to forget what happened and they soon went back to what they were

supposed to do: save Daisuke and Hikari.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Sorry to the readers, I'm sure your shocked by the contents of this chapter. It just pop

into my head, and instead of killinmg off Takeru, I had him forced to… you know…

Well, this is a pivotal part of the story, but rest assured, it won't happen again. And

Takeru will soon have his revenge.

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

The trio managed to get to the scene, but will they find Daisuke and

Hikari?


	57. The Coyote and Hyena Orphenochs Attack

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

After half an hour of heavy fightings, Lightramon and Nefertimon managed to defeat the

Hornbill Orphenochs by attacking them with full blasts of their special powers. The

Hornbill Orphenochs were thrown to the ground, and reverted back to their human forms,

and the two Digimons reluctantly killed them,but then a man and a woman appeared, and

revealed their Orphenoch forms, a coyote and a hyena.

The Coyote (man) and Hyena (woman) Orphenochs, whom Daisuke and Hikari were

about to face against, were crackling their knuckles, and were preparing themselves for

an attack as Lightramon and Nefertimon stood in front of their human partners. The two

Orphenochs smirked at the prospects of getting into the elite force of the SMART Brain

Corporation once they took out Class C of DDS. And with that, plus when they get their

hands on the three gears, they'll be richly rewarded, and wasted no time as they approached

the already terrified teens.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means _

- - -

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**First Task: Attack Class C part 3 **

Lightramon made the first move, and jumped towards the Coyote Orphenoch, but the

Coyote Orphenoch grabbed the blue and black-colored Digimon by the neck and threw

him against a car.

Meanwhile Nefertimon fired several Rosetta Stones at the Hyena Orphenoch, but the

female Orphenoch slammmed her way through the stones and is getting near Nefertimon

and Hikari. Nefertimon then used the Crest of the queen technique to ward her off, but the

Coyote Orphenoch grabbed Nefertimon and punched her on the gut, then threw her against

the car where Lightramon was, and then lifted another car, which was leaking gasoline, and

threw it towards the two stunned Digimons, and the car exploded. Luckily, Nefertimon and

Lightramon survived, but then reverted back to V-Mon and Tailmon, and both were unconscious.

Daisuke grabbed Hikari's hand and both made a run for it, with the two Orphenochs giving chase.

Meanwhile, Takeru, Yamato and Taichi were running towards the park, and saw a smoke

nearby, and feared that their friends were there. As they approached the park, they saw two

burning cars, and V-Mon and Tailmon slumped on the ground, badly burned. V-Mon managed

to speak, telling them that two Orphenochs were after their human partners. After telling them,

V-Mon lost consciousness. Jyou and Gomamon passed by, seeing the smoke, and saw the

commotion and his fellow Chosen Children. Takeru told Joyou briefly about the situation, and

told him to tend to V-Mon and Tailmon's injuries, while he, Yamato and Taichi go and help

Daisuke. Jyou nodded and took the two injured Digimons to his clinic.

Daisuke and Hikari then went inside a supermarket in hopes of hiding against their pursuers.

To their surprise, they saw all the shoppers inside the supermarket were dead, their bodies

turned into dusts, leaving only their clothes. The Hyena and Coyote Orphenochs came in,

and their shadows turn blue, showing their human forms, and said, "That's what's going to

happen to you! And so is DDS!". The blue images disappeared, and plowed through the

crate of boxes, intending the get their hands on the two teens.

A few meters from the place where the Hornbill Orphenochs were killed, the French man who

molested Takeru appeared minutes ago, and changed into the Skunk Orphenoch again, and

used his skunk scent to disable the others, while he used his black tentacles to grab Takeru.

"Let's re-enact our little scenario, no?" The Skunk Orphenoch, through the blue image, sneered,

intending to molest Takeru again.

But then, a black cat appeared and scratched the Orphenoch's eyes, releasing Takeru. It was

Amanojaku, and Satsuki Miyanoshita, Takeru's lover, came and helped up her boyfriend.

Before the Skunk Orphenoch was about to attack, Agumon, who evolved to War Greymon,

fired his missiles, and killed the Orphenoch.

"Takeru, What's going on?? All the people here turned to dusts and..." Satsuki spoke. "I'll tell

you later. Right now, stay close to me!" Takeru replied, and he, Satsuki, and the two senior

Chosen Children ran off towards the trail of clothes, which belonged to the people who were

killed by the rampaging Orphenochs who are after Daisuke and Hikari.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita __nara__ kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru __nara_

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

- - -

**Preview:**

Takeru and Yamato managed to reach Daisuke and Hikari, and the two Orphenochs

faces Greymon and Garurumon.


	58. The Ophenochs Defeated

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Daisuke found a fire extinguisher near them and used it to stun their attackers, while Hikari

used her D-3 to send a text message to Takeru. Daisuke found a rope and tied it onto the

lever of the extinguisher so the extinguisher will fire continuously. He then placed it over a

large box, and he and Hikari made a run for it.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**First Task: Attack Class C part 4 **

As Daisuke and Hikari made a dash towards the exit, the Hyena Orphenoch used her black

tentacles to strike at the extinguisher, causing it to fall on the ground. As the smoke cleared,

they realized that the two tens escaped. They deduced that they made their way out of the

supermarket, and followed them.

As Daisuke and Hikari stopped by a gas station, they were huffing, as they were exhausted

from running for several minutes. Hikari, though panting, managed to speak. "Do you suppose

that Class Q and A are being targeted as well?". Daisuke loked at her and said, "Let's hope

this is just a coincidence. If what you say is true, then DDS is in big trouble.". A clerk came out,

asking the two teens if there was a problem. Just as Daisuke was about to reply, the gas station

clerk stood still, and slowly turned to dust and crumbled. And then the Coyote and Hyena

Ophenochs appeared, with their black tentacles flying, withdrawing from the killed gas station clerk's

crumbled body. Daisuke stood in front of Hikari, intending to protect her, but then a huge shadow

appeared, and the two Orphenochs stood back at the sight. It was War Greymon! And with him

were Angemon and Garurumon, followed by Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Satsuki.

As Daisuke and Hikari went to Taichi's side, Garurumon delivered a side kick to the Coyote

Orphenoch, while the Hyena Orphenoch runs around, avoiding the huge fireball spitted out by Greymon.

Angemon then activated the Heaven's Gate, and the two Orphenochs were sucked into the portal, and

then the portal closed, ensuring that they will never cause trouble again.

Taichi and Hikari hugged each other in relief, while Yamato and Takeru praised Daisuke for defending

Hikari. Takeru also said that V-Mon and Tailmon are in Jyou's clinic, undergoing medical treatment. They

then left, heading to Jyou's clinic.

As the teens departed, a car was parked nearby, and inside the car were members of the Lucky Clover:

Itsuro Takuma and Saeko Kageyama. They radioed their message to Murakami about the latest development,

and were told to keep an eye on Class C. Kageyama and Takuma then left.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - - **

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara 

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara _

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara _

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara _

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

**- - -**

**Preview:**

It's Class A's turn to take the spotlight, as four Orphenochs ambushes them in a carnival.

**OMAKE:**

At Takeru's apartment, Takeru was talking with Satsuki about what happened with the Skunk Orphenoch,

and that he was traumatized by that incident. Satsuki assured to him that it's over, but Takeru wasn't

fully convinced. Satsuki then had to seduce Takeru into making love to her, and succeeded.

By morning, Yamato paid Takeru a visit, and saw the two on bed. Amanojaku teased the two, only to

be punched by Satsuki, knocking him out.


	59. Brawl Inside SMART Brain: Kyo vs Kaori

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider

characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking

it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas

and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Three days after the long, dangerous incident where Class C was being assaulted by numerous

Orphenochs, Murakami dispatched the second wave of applicants for the 4th slot of the

Lucky Clover. He, Anubis and King Hades had a close-door meeting, discussing the results.

King Hades finally acknowledged that Class C was now a bigger threat than Class Q, and then

asked Murakami how Ryu was doing. Murakami asked the scientist how the experiment was

doing, in which the scientist told Murakami that Ryu was resisting,mentally. Anubis shooked

his head in sighing, and decided to go to the lab where Ryu was held.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Tension Within SMART Brain**

At the lab area of SMART Brain, Kyo, Kyuu's look-alike, was staring at what appeared to be

a huge aquarium, where Ryu was placed. He was underwater, in slumber, and naked! Attached

to his face were an oxygen mask, menacles on his wrists and ankles, and several wires with

disk-like tapes attached to his body, and his head was covered with a huge helmet with lens

connected to his eyes. Even though Ryu was sedated, the helmet filled images of a pendant,

swing back and forth, which was Pluto's new method of brainwashing the blue-haired bishounen.

Kyo stared at the sight, wondering if it was right for him to stay here. Kyo decided to leave.

As Kyo approached the door, he was greeted by Anubis, who smiled at him. Kyo instinctively

bowed at him and left the lab. As Kyo was a few steps away from the door, he was startled

when he heard Ryu screaming out loud. He shooked his head, getting jittered, and hurriedly left

the area.

As he passed by a corner, he saw Kaori passing by, and the two were again staring daggers.

"So...the brat is here again." Kaori spoke dryly. "OK, you scarecrow bitch, what's your problem??

You've been on my butt since we met, and everytime we meet, you always give me the cold

shoulders! Is it because I loked like Kyuu Renjou of DDS??" Kyo replied.

"Yes. That brat humiliated me before, and was responsible for _Master Ryu_'_s_ rebellion. Since you

looked like him, taking my frustration on you would be nice." Kaori mocked. Kyo approached her

and said, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU LOOK FOR HIM AND WHIP HIS BUTT INSTEAD

OF MINE,YOU BIRD BITCH!!".

Kaori was a bit peeved at that remark and gave Kyo a mocking slap on the face. Kyo, in turn,

was incensed, but then saw a janitor pushing a cart with a mop and a bucket of dirty water.

Kaori was also attracted by the distraction, taking her eyes off of Kyo. Kyo took the opportunity

of getting even, and grabbed the bucket and splashed the dirty water on Kaori, drenching her.

"Better cool off to release that tension, you scarecrow bitch." Kyo mocked.

The janitor ran off in fear, as he saw Kaori grabbed a knife from her pocket and went towards

Kyo. Kyo threw the bucket, hitting her hand, and lost grip of her knife. Soon Kyo and Kaori were

engaging in a brawling fisticuff, bruising and busting their faces open in the process. But despite

being bloodied, both Kyo and Kaori stood their ground, not backing away. As Kaori tries to grab

Kyo, the Kyuu look-alike stepped out of the way, and intentionally touched her private part!

Kaori was shocked by this, and Kyo smirked. "Heh, you're wet! Did I turn you on...? Oh yeah,

you got drenched by a bucket."

- - -

Again, sorry for the crude scene, but this was an intended part of this fight scene, the Kyuu look-

alike is different from the real Kyuu, as he was quite a street-smart kid who works with SMART

Brain.

- - -

Kaori was angered, and managed to land a blow to Kyo'smouth, busting his lips open. Kyo retaliated

by grabbing her hair and gave her a headbutt to the face, busting her nose, futher spilling blood on

the floor. It was then that Yurie, Kerberos, and Murakami arrived, and pried the two apart.

"Easy, Kaori. Even though he looks like Kyuu, you have to accept the fact that he's not Kyuu. And

besides, let the Orphenochs take care of him. I'm sure that you'll be satisfied when he's dead. As

for him, better not tick him off. Murakami raised him, and surely we better not give him reasons

for turning against us. For now, according to Murakami, he's quite valuable to us.". Kelberos

whispered to Kaori, and she reluctantly accepted Kerberos' advice.

Muakami, on the other hand sternly told Kyo to calm down, although he accepted his reasons that

that Kaori started it. Both parties parted, and Kyo and Kaori were given treatment for their facial

wounds.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dead Or Alive** by Shinichi Ishihara

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)

_kore ijou susumenai basho de ima hikari kanjiteru  
ichibyou mayotteru hima nante... open your eyes  
doko ni mo owaranai yoru wa nai asu wo shinjiru nara  
just right away hajime you ima koko de move to carry on_

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara _

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

_dokoka ni aru to iu ashita nara kitto todoku darou  
just take away hashiridasu toki wa ima move to carry on_

_Why? taiyou ga mata  
_(You will survive, Remember try!)  
_down ubawarete shimau... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive itami dake no  
jikan wo makimodose  
sono tameni bokura wa mirai wo miteru  
Dead or alive tsuyoi kaze ni  
karada ga furuete mo  
kanousei wa itsudemo zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara _

_Why? gurei no sora ga  
_(Take alive! It's Dead or alive !)  
_down kuzure ochite kuru... sono maeni_

_Dead or alive arashi no you na  
jikan wo kakenukero  
kono sekai mezameru kodou ga hibiku  
Dead or alive kizu darake no  
joukyou tsudzuite mo  
kanousei wa kanarazu zero ja nai hazu  
You will survive... shinjiru nara _

(Take alive! It's Dead or alive , Take alive!  
You will survive. Remember try, you will survive.)

(Take alive…You will survive!)

**- - -**

**Preview:**

The second batch of applicants make their move, and are about to ambush Class A.


	60. Class A Ambushed! Prelude to An Attack

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

- - -

**My apologies to the readers who read chapters 56, 58 and 59. I didn't realize that some**

**of the scenes have offended you (the readers) since this fic is T-Rated. In making a **

**serious fight scene, ****I put some crude scenes, some are very overly, that I forgot that it **

**almost bordered the ****M-Rated content. One reader pointed out that some of the readers **

**are below 18, and I ****deeply regretted in putting those scences.**

**Rest assured that I'll be careful in making the plots, and that I won't put more offensive **

**scenes ****in the future chapters.**

- - -

At SMART Brain, Murakami gave Kyo some instructions in handling the applicants when

they strike at Class A at the Tokyo Amusement Park, after one of their agents dressed as a

ticket seller gave free giveaway tickets to one of the Class A students, hoping to take them

out since they do not have Digimon partners.

Kyo sighed in relief, since he won't be seeing Kaori after his brief battle with her. He bowed

and left, hoping that something good will happen.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

- - -

**Second Task: Attack Class A part 1 **

Two Days after the Orphenoch incident, Takeru, decided to call the rest of the

Chosen Children to have an emergency meeting to discuss about the attack, in which

many innocent people were killed by Orphenochs just to get their hands on Class C.

It was 11 am, and Takeru spoke with his classmated and told them the m,eeting place.

An hour later, the rest of Class C arrived at Takeru's apartment (Ken and Iori received

a text from Daisuke) at Koshiro's house, Taichi and Yamato told Class C that more of

these Orphenoch attacks are getting frequent, and feared that not only are Class C at

risk, but also the students of DDS. They then discussed about how to track them down,

and where they will strike next, and how many of them here in Japan. Daisuke jokingly

stated that maybe the Orphenochs are like mutants, like the X-Men. While Takeru and

Yamato scolded Daisuke for cracking jokes at a time like this, Koshiro and Ken said

that Daisuke may have a point, after telling the others at how the humans changed their

forms in a questionable manner.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon. Class A decided to take a break and unwind for a while,

after what has happened recently, such as the mysterious deaths, Ryu's disappearance,

and the attack on DDS by Pluto members last month.

Yukihira was the first to arrive, although she wonderwed why there were only few people

attending the amusement park. ten minutes later, Hayato came, and was followed by Kuniko.

Shihida, Saburumarou and Gouda sent their text message, saying that they couldn't make

it. Yukihira, Kuniko and Hayato sighed and decided that the three of them will have fun.

While Kuniko went to the ticket seller to show her the free tickects, Hayato went inside

to check out the scene, while Yukihira stayed behind.

Five minutes later, she noticed a young boy standing by the lamppost, arms crossed and

was looking at the sky. As she approached the boy, she was surprised, seeing that the boy

in front of her looked exactly like Class Q's Kyuu Renjou, except that he has yellow bangs.

The boy, who turned out to be Kyo, looked at Yukihira, and for the first time, he blushed,

taken aback by Yukihira's beauty. He stared at her for some two minutes, mesmerized by

her charm, but Kyo recalled that she was among the DDS students, and was told not to get

to close to any of the DDS students. Kyo bowed and left, still blushing furiously and his heart

beated faster. Yukihira blinked her eyes at seeing the boy leaving in a hurry, and was also

blushing. Kuniko then called Yukihira's name, and said that she has the tickets so that they

can enter the carnival. Yuki joined Kuniko and Hayato in entering the carnival, not noticing

that four men in lawnmower suits were watching them. They then received a radio call from

SMART Brain, telling them their task of killing the Class A students.

**To Be Continued...**

**Dessert Days** (by **Hayami Kishimoto**)

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

Preview:

Class A gets into a frenzy as the Orphenochs make their move in nattacking them.

Will they make it out alive??


	61. Class A Ambushed! Confrontation

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this

fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Once inside the carnival, Yukihira, Kuniko and Hayato went around the carnival, riding

inside the rides like the roller coaster, merry-go-round, and bump cars. They then bought

some snacks and ate, while the three decided to chat about good stuffs.

However, they didn;t notice that they were being watched, eyes hungry for their deaths...

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from** Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

**- - -**

**Second Task: Attack Class A part 2 **

Thirty minutes have passed, and Class A were having a good time, but Kuniko looked

around, noticing that the customers were getting fewer, and felt a bit scared. Yukihira

and Hayato noticed it as well, as more and more people were slowly disappearing, and

decided to investigate.

The three Class A members then noticed a trail of clothes were lying on the ground,

covered with hairs and dusts. They then realized that someone was here (Class A haven't

encountered an Orphenoch yet, since only Class Q and A were the only once who seen

them). As Yukihira and Hayato looked around, Kuniko sent a text message to Kyuu

and Daisuke, telling them about the deaths in the various schools and recently at DDS

have happened here, and said that she believes that Pluto's here. Kyuu cautions Kuniko

that Orphenochs might be there, and told her to be careful. After that, Kuniko joined her

two classmates and investigated the area.

Five minutes later, they noticed a woman staggering towards them, and as Hayato

caught the woman who slumped against him, the woman's body turned to dust and crumbled.

Yukihira and Hayato then believed that Pluto might be here, and saw four men appeared.

As the three Class A members braced themselves, one of the four men smirked and said,

"You're from DDS, right? Good. Once we kill you, we'll get our reward!". Yuki glared

and said, "Reward from Pluto?". "Why ask when you'll die?" the man answered back,

as he and the three other men changed their forms, revealing themselves as Bear Orphenochs

- - -

Ok, in case your wondering what they looked like, they resembled stout bears from **Walt**

**Disney's Winnie The Pooh**.

- - -

A security guard then came into the scene, after noticing the trail of clothes that were sprawled

on the ground near the entrance. And when he saw the four Orphenochs, he panicked and

opened fire, but the bullets didn't affect them. One of the Leopard Orphenochs then used

a black tentacle, and pierced the guard's chest, and his heart "crumbled". And in a few

seconds, the guard crumbled away.

For Class A, this was the first time that they witnessed something like this, and braced

themselves as they believe that this will be a difficult fight, and outrunning them might be

as easy as they thought.

The Bear Orphenoch who killed the guard licked the bloodied part of his tentacle, and a

blue image appeared, and the image said, "Mmm...tastes better than honey.".

Kuniko shrieked and tried to charge towards the Orphenoch when another Orphenoch

appeared, resembling a tiger, and was bouncing around. a blue image appeared and said,

"I'd start running if I were you, missy, 'coz I'mgoing to bounce you around...with my claws...".

- - -

Ok, so I ripped off another Disney character, again fom Winnie The Pooh. And this time

it's **Tigger**.

- - -

"Is it me...or are we seeing things...?? These guys looked like Winnie the Pooh and crew..."

Hayato spoke.

Somewhere near the scene, Kyo was watching what took place, and his sight was fixed at

Yuki. For some reasons, he felt that he was drawn to her. "I know I should be doing my job

and all...but why am I drawn to her...?? She's from DDS! Why can't I ignore her??" Kyo

ranted mentally, trying to shake off his thoughts about Yuki, not realizing that he was falling

for her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Dessert Days** (by **Hayami Kishimoto**)

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview: **

The chase between Class A and the Orphenochs (who resembles the characters from Winnie The Pooh)

is on, and Class C will come to their rescue.


	62. Class A Ambushed! The Chase

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Hayato used his "magic cards" to distract the two Bear Orphenochs in front of them,

enabling Yukihira and Kuniko to launch their first attack, delivering a pair of devastating

roundhouse kicks, but to their surprise, it didn't faze them, and the two girls got kicked

in return, and the three Class A members backed away to regroup.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from** Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

**- - - **

**Second Task: Attack Class A part 3 **

At Kyuu's house, Kyuu stormed out of the house after receiving Kuniko's text message,

and heading towards the carnival, praying that the three Class A members were alright.

In an ice cream bar, Megumi and Kazuma also received the message, and sprinted towards

the carnival as well, fearing for her friends' safety.

At Takeru's apartment, Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari were frantically running outside after

receiving the message as well. Patamon and Tailmon digi-volved to Pegasmon and Nefertimon,

and the three Class C members and V-Mon hopped aboard, and flew towards their

destination. They hoped that nothing bad has happened to Class A.

Back at the carnival, The four Bear Orphenochs (each resembling **Winnie the Pooh**), with

the Tiger Orphenoch (resembling **Tigger**) leading the pack, were running after the three

Class A members, killing innocent bystanders along the way (they turned them into dusts

and crumbled), while Yukihira, Hayato and Kuniko were running like rabbits, after their

skills were no match for their opponents (They used their judo skills, but they couldn't slow

them down). At that moment, a big, furry mascot appeared, and fired a fire extinguisher at

the four pursuers, disorienting them. Yuki and the others stared, only to see Kinta unmasking

himself. Kinta then led the three Class A members towards a funhouse with mirrors, hoping

to lose their opponents. After two minutes, the four Orphenochs regained their composures

and resumed their chase. One of them saw Yukihira running towards another direction, while

Kinta and the others went inside the Mirror House. The Tiger Orphenoch went after Yuki,

while the rest went inside the Mirror House.

While Yuki was running, she saw a teenager walking by, and with him were three short men

(ok, so they're midgets), each wearing a sailor uniform. However, she couldn't stop on time,

and collided with him. The man got up and verbally retaliated, only to be calmed by his three

assistants. "Uncle, calm down…" the short man urged. Yuki bowed and apologized, but the

short man continued his speech. "…you can't kill her by shouting at her.". Yuki stared wide-eyed

at that comment, and the four men smirked, and stood in front of her. Wrinkles appeared on

their faces, and slowly revealed themselves as Orphenochs, the tall one resembled a duck

(complete with a sailor shirt), while the midget ones resembled three ducklings.

- - -

Once again, another Disney rip-off! And this time I used **Donald Duck** and his nephews

(**Huey**, **Dewey** and **Louie**)! I think I might bring in **Mickey Mouse** and **Pluto** (the dog!)

sometime later on…

- - -

Yuki gritted her teeth, wondering how Pluto managed to create something like this. "Damn!

Uncle Morihiko won't believe this when I tell him what we just saw!" She thought, as she ran

off away from her pursuers, who gave chase.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview: **

The chase between Class A and the pursuing Orphenochs continues, and Class C and Q

will come to their rescue.

And once again, Yuki and Kyo meet again (do I smell love in the battlefield…???)


	63. Class A Ambushed! The Chase Continues

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Kinta, Hayato and Kuniko stopped from running while inside the Mirror House, just to

catch their breaths. Kuniko then notices that Yukihira wasn't with them, and then heard

several mirror crashes, indicating that their pursuers were there.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Second Task: Attack Class A part 4 **

Inside the Mirror House, the three Leopard Orphenochs were smashing the mirrors

in their paths, knowing that the mirrors were just distractions, knowing that their targets

were using them to camouflage themselves.

Kinta, Kuniko and Hayato moved stealthily as to not make any noise that would attract

their predators.

Outside, Yukihia stopped by a bench to catch her breath, but 15 seconds later, she saw

a small girl crying, looking for her mommy, not knowing that her mommy was killed by the

four rampaging Orphenochs. Yuki, fearing for the girl's safety, tried to reach for the girl,

but stopped mid-way, as a black tentacle appeared, and pierced the small child, and slowly

turned to dust and crumbled. The attacker then revealed himself: it was one of the four

Orphenochs who were after Class A.

Halfway towards the carnival, Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma (who met several blocks from

a Tokyo district when Kazuma and Megumi were inside Kazuma's car, and saw Kyuu

running) were frantically worried about Class A when Pegasmon appeard by the window

of Kazuma's car, and Takeru told Kazuma that they'll get there first so that they can stall

the Orphenochs, while Kyuu and the rest can find Yuki and the rest. Kyuu nodded as

Pegasmon and Nefertimon sped off towards the carnival.

Back at the carnival, Yuki, out of anger, foolishly challenged her opponent physically, but was

no match. She then retreated, wiping off blood from he lower lip, while her opponent gave chase.

As she was nearing the exit, someone jumped out of the bushes, and pinned Yuki to the ground.

Looking up, she was surprised to see the person who was on top of her: Kyuu's look-alike: the

boy named Kyo. Kyo motions Yuki to stay silent, and looked at her by the eyes. Then, the four

Duck Orphenochs arrived, surprised by the sight. Then a blue image appeared from the lead

Duck Orphenoch and spoke, "Hey! She's our bait! You can't hog her for yourself…" "Finder's

keepers. You should find the rest of class A. Leave her to me. She's mine." Kyo rebutted. The

Duck Orphenochs whined, but nevertheless left the scene. Kyo then looked at Yuki and said, "If

you wish to save your friends, you'd better head to the nearest exit, and call your DDS schoolmates

that have Digimons. They're your ticket to safety." Kyo then looked ahead, seeing two teenagers,

a guy and a girl, and he recognized them. "Shit!" Kyo thought, and then thought of a way to keep

them away from Yuki.

He partially ripped off the top of her blouse, severing the top three buttons of her blouse, partially

exposing her chest. While Yuki was surprised, it was enough for the two persons to get the signal.

"The boss would be pleased to see you manhandling one of the DDs students before we do." says the

guy. But then the girl nudge her partner, as another guard appeared. "Hey! What's going on here??".

"Let's have some fun, Mickey. We can find our targets later." The girl said. "Ok, Minnie" the guy

replied, and both changed into their Orphenoch forms, each resembling a mouse.

- - -

Ok, this time I ripped off Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Hope ypu like this one.

- - -

The Mice Orphenochs went after the frightened guard, after his gun had no effect. As the coast was

clear, he helped her up. "Leave this place. It's too dangerous for you. Call your friends, and they'll help

you." Says Kyo. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" Are you connected to all of this? Yuki asked.

But Kyo didn't reply, and instead left the scene.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview: **

The chase between Class A and the Orphenochs continues, and Class C and Q will come to

their rescue.


	64. Class A Ambushed! Help Arrives

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Kinta, Hayato and Kuniko stopped from running while inside the Mirror House, just to

catch their breaths. Kuniko then notices that Yukihira wasn't with them, and then heard

several mirror crashes, indicating that their pursuers were there.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

**Second Task: Attack Class A part 5**

Thinking that the coast is clear, Yuki decided to make her move, and looked around, seeing

that no one was around. Then all of the sudden, someone came from behind, grabbing her

by her hair, pinning her to the ground Looking up, she was horrified at who grabbed her:

the Duck Orphenochs (the Donald Duck wannabees and his three "nephews")! their blue

images appeared and spoke, "Hey, uncle. Looks like Kyo pulled a fast one on us! he was

trying to bail her out.". The imagfe of the adult then replied, "That's ok, boys. We'll take it

from here. Kyo's not around, so we can have our fun. look at her.". The four Duck Orphenochs

noticed the partially torn blouse of Yuki, and they suddenly thought of nsomething perverted

before killing her off. Yuki realized what they were about to do, and screamed. As the four

Orphenochs were about to have their fun, another Orphenoch appeared, and jabbed the lead

Duck Orphenoch on the chest, and fell to bthe ground, blue flames burning around him, and

crumbled to dust.The three other Duck orphenochs looked at the intruder, releasing Yuki.

Yuki was bewildered at what's happening. An Orphenoch with wings was defending her from

another Orphenoch. It was the Crane Orphenoch, the Orphenoch who saved Kyuu a few

months ago.

- - -

**A/N: The Crane Orphenoch first appeared in Chapter 26 of this fic, where she saved Kyuu **

**in Osaka.**

- - -

Then the Crane Orphenoch's blue imaged appeared, revealing the image of a woman. "Go now,

while I hold him off.". Yuki nodded, and ran off, and the three remaining Duck Orphenochs were

pissed, and the four Orphenochs began to brawl. The Crane orphenoch used her wings to slice

off their heads, killing them, as well as their bodies crumbled to dusts.

Nefertimon and Pegasmon arrived, and Armadimon evolved into Digmon, and the three Digimons

began to scramble the area for their friends.

Yukihira was running around, looking for the others, when she saw Kinta and the others were

running, with their three pursuers chasing right behind them. Yuki joined the others and ran off, only

to reach a dead end. It was then that all the Orphenochs, the Mickey and Minnie Mouse, the Winnie

the Pooh, and Tigger imitators, arrived and cornered them, all laughing at their preys, excited to kill

them so that they can get their coveted prizes.

As the three Orphenochs were about to kill them, Digmon appeared from a digged ground, firing its

drill missiles. "Gold Rush!". As the Orphenochs dodged it, Nefertimon used the Rosseta Stones to

disorient their opponents, while Pegasmon changed into Angemon, and then to Holy Angemon. and

used the Heaven's gate to seal them away. At that point, Class Q arrived, and Yuki told them that

another one was nearby.

As Class C, Q and A went to the area, they saw a Dog Orphenoch (this one resembles **Pluto** ,

**Mickey Mouse's** sidekick) and Crane Orphenochs bashing at each other. Yuki told Angemon that the

winged Orphenoch saved her life, and Angemon used the Heaven's Gate to seal the last Orphenoch

away. Yuki approached the Crane Orphenoch, and bowed at her for saving her. The Crane Orphenoch

reverted back to her normal form, revealing her human side, and bowed in return, and left, amid calls

from the DDS students who wanted to ask her some questions.

Twenty minutes later, police arrived, and were baffled at what's happening. The DDS students pretended

that they didn't know, not wanting to tell them yet about what really happen, fearing it might caused

paranoia among the Japanese populace.

They then left the carnival. Yuki then told Kyuu and the others that she was saved by a Kyuu look-

alike. Kyuu blinked in surprise, and recalled what Daisuke had told him before.

- - -

**A/N: See Chapter 25.**

- - -

The DDS students then departed towards their respective homes, and Kyuu wondered if he should

ask his mom about this revelation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview:**

Next chapter, it will be Class Q's turn to be the prey, as the third batch of applicants will

try their shot in winning the coveted spot for the 4th slot of the Lucky Clover.


	65. Class Q Ambushed! Target Locked

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Lucky Clover bar, 8 pm. Takuma, Murakami, Anubis and Kageyama were discussing

about the latest developments, in which the Orphenoch applicants who went after Class

C and A were defeated, but there were more who are still left, and are now preparing

themselves to focus on their targets. So far, Anubis told Murakami that the third wave

of applicants are now gearing themselves in taking on Class Q.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

**Third Task: Attack Class Q part 1**

The following morning, Kyuu left home and is on his way to DDS. With him was Daisuke

and V-Mon. Daisuke volunteered to stay over in case another Orphenoch might attack any

member of Class Q.

Daisuke noticed that Kyuu couldn't bring himself to ask his mom if he has a twin brother or

not, after another Kyuu look-alike sighting was found. First was Daisuke himself, then Yukihira.

Kyuu then asked Daisuke if it's really ok to ask his mom about this. "Of course. What happened

recently has really raised our curiosity. The sooner you ask, the better.". Kyuu, Daisuke and

V-Mon went on their way, not noticing that they were being followed, not doubt by the third

batch of applicants who are vying for the 4th spot in the Lucky Clover membership.

At Megumi's apartment, Megumi and Hikari were just leaving, and since Megumi's sister,

Akane is at overseas, they won't have to worry about an attack at her home. As they left the

apartment, they were walking by the bridge when a woman stood in their path. Tailmon's

senses told her that the woman in front of them was something else. "You're from Q-Class,

right? Now, this my chance to win the Lucky Clover membership!". The woman, her skin, as

well as her clothes, changed color, and turned into bleach-gray, and her facial appearance

resembles a raven. Megumi shrieked, while Hikari tells Tailmon to evolve.Tailmon did, becoming

Nefertimon. Hikari and Megumi then hopped aboard, and the two ladies and Nefertimon flew

into the air, with the Raven-Orphenoch flying after them.

Kinta and Iori were just about to leave the kendo dojo (Kinta stayed at Iori's place to spar and

rest) when they saw Nefertimon being chased by the Raven-Orphenoch, and the two were

about to give chase when three women appeared. "Sorry, girls, but Mr. Macho-Hunk's on a

hurry." Kinta grin and winked, but the ladies revealed their Orphenoch forms, each resembling

a scorpion.

Kazuma was already at DDS, and was talking with Class A and C when he received an e-mail

from Hikari. Takeru and Ken decided to leave DDS and go rescue their friends.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview:**

Class C and A scrambled at the streets in an effort to aid Class Q.  



	66. Class Q Ambushed! The Fight Is On

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu and Daisuke were halfway from DDS when they saw something flying in the air.

V-Mon told Daisuke that it was Nefertimon, and was being chased by a flying bird.

Kyuu became worried as he saw Hikari and Megumi clutching tightly at Nefertimon.

Daisuke and Kyuu then decided to go after them, but someone blocked their path.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_- - - _

**Third Task: Attack Class Q part 2**

Nefertimon realized that she can't shake off her pursuer for fear that she might drop

Hikari and Megumi, so she told them that she'll drop them somewhere safe and then

take on the Raven Orphenoch. Hikari noticed that they're just above DDS, and motions

Nefertimon to drop them there. After doing so, Nefertimon then changed to Angewomon,

and she and the Raven-Orphenoch began clashing at the sky.

Daisuke noticed that another man appeared beside the other male stranger, and Kyuu

stared at the two men's clothes, both resembling Pluto uniforms. "Are you from Pluto?"

The man smirked and said, "So what if we are?" (These two men are Lucky Clover applicants.

They just rented the Pluto uniforms to confuse the DDS students). At that moment, the two

men changed into their Orphenoch forms, one resembling a hammerhead shark, and the other

a saber tooth tiger. V-Mon changed to Magnamon and grabbed the two Orphenochs, dragging

them away, while telling Daisuke and Kyuu to run for it.

Near Iori's place, Digmon used his Gold Rush drill missiles to keep the Scorpion-Orphenochs

away from Iori and Kinta, while Kinta was using a steel pipe to keep the other two attackers

away from Iori. Iori didn't like running away, but had no choice, as he was sending an e-mail

message to other Chosen Children.

Megumi and Hikari arrived at Class C's classroom, and were told by Yukihira that Takeru and

Ken have already left. Hikari then send called Takeru by his cellphone, and told him that they

were ok, and told him that she just received an SOS e-mail from Iori. Takeru nodded, and

headed towards Iori's place. Ken, on the other hand, went towards Daisuke's location.

**To Be Continued... **

- - -

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview:**

Class C and Q tries to fight back their opponents in order to save their classmates.


	67. Class Q Ambushed! The Battle Continues

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu and Daisuke stood back as the Sabretooth Orphenoch is approaching them, while

Magnamon was busy fighting off the Hammerhead Shark Orphenoch. Magnamon couldn't

get pass his opponent, as the Orphenoch was too strong.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_- - - _

**Third Task: Attack Class Q part 3**

Ten minutes later, Ken and Stingmon arrived at Kyuu and Daisuke's location, and saw the

Sabretooth Tiger Orphenoch, who was about to pounce on the two teens. Stingmon used

the Striking finish, but the Orphenoch saw this and narrowly evaded the attack. He slowly

backed away, seeing the size of Stingmon.

Magnamon on the other hand, used the Extreme Jihad technique to strike down at his opponent.

The Hammerhead Shark Orphenoch didn't appeared to be seriously hurt, but then notices

Stingmon, and was surprised to see Stingmon's huge size. Both decided to retreat, and Kyuu,

Daisuke, and Ken were about to give chase, as Ken realized that Nefertimon needed help,

and told Kyuu that Paildoramon is needed. Magnamon changed back to V-Mon, and changed

to XV-Mon. XV-Mon and Stingmon then merged to Paildoramon.

Elsewhere, Kinta, Iori and Digmon decided to outrun their pursuers for fear of casualties,

and lured them to an open place where there are no people around. They then arrived at an

empty park, and Digmon concentrated at his two opponents. Meanwhile, the other two Orphenochs

crackled their knuckles, as they were about to take on Iori and Kinta, who were armed with a

pair of steel pipes.

Keitaro Kikuchi and Mari Sonada, who were riding inside his van en route to their laundry shop,

notices the commotion, and immediately called Takumi and Masato. Takumi and Masato received

the call, and boarded their motorcycles and went to scene.

Back at Tokyo, Nefertimon was being double-teamed, as another Raven Orphenoch appeared,

and the two Orphenochs were about to use their black tentacles when Paildoramon appeared,

and used the Desperado Blaster, killing the two Orphenochs. Nefertimon and Paildoramon landed

on the DDS school grounds, and were greeted by Kyuu, Ken, Daisuke, Hikari and Megumi.

Paildoramon reverted back V-Mon and Stingmon, while Nefertimon reverted back to Tailmon.

Then Hikari received an e-mail from Takeru, saying that they were being attacked by four Orphenochs

resembling a tyrannosaurus rex. The five DDS students sighed and went to where Takeru and his

Digimon partner are located.

The next scene showed that Takeru armed himself with a billy club trying to fend off two of his

attackers, while Patamon, who evolved to Pegasmon, tries to ward off his two other attackers.

Pegasmon then used his flashing light to momentarily blind his four opponents, enabling him and

Takeru to look for a place with no people, when the next scene shows several clothes were lined up

on the ground, their bodies turned to dusts.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview:**

Kamen Rider Kaixa and Kamen Rider Faiz shows up and help out the DDS students, while Ryu

makes another appearance.


	68. Class Q Ambushed! Faiz and Kaixa Appears

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask

Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's

worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu, Daisuke, Ken, Hikari and Megumi arrived at the outside border of Tokyo, and 

saw Takeru and Pegasmon trying to shake off their attackers, who seemed to be persistent 

in their quest to kill off some DDS students. The five DDS students sighed, and joined 

Takeru in fighting off the Orphenochs. 

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_- - - _

**Third Task: Attack Class Q part 4**

As the five DDS students arrived, V-Mon, Wormmon and Tailmon evolved to their Digi- 

forms (Fladramon, Stingmon and Nefertimon) and chased off their attackers, and both 

Takeru and Pegasmon sighed in relief. "Glad you guys came. I thought Pegasmon and I 

will be dusted off." Takeru sighed. "It seemed to me that Pluto's in this too. They also 

attacked me and Daisuke, and even Class A was attacked." Kyuu interjected. "I think 

that the mass deaths, Ryu's disappearance, Hawkmon getting killed, and Miyako being 

sent to a coma are somewhat interconnected. Our only chance to get a breakthrough is 

for Miyako to wake up, since she was the last person to be with Ryu before he disappeared." 

Ken replied. Then Kyuu suddenly began to act frantically. "Oh no! Kinta and Iori! I think 

that they're targeted too!". The others realized what Kyuu meant, and Daisuke activated 

his Digi-vice, and picked up Iori's signal. The six DDS students and their three Digimon 

partners then went off to where Iori and Kinta are located. 

Meanwhile, Digmon was starting to get weakened after being stung several times by the 

four Scorpion Orphenochs. Iori and Kinta managed to avoid getting stung, but were cornered 

against each other, as the two Orphenochs were approaching them. Then suddenly, two 

figures appeared, coming to our heroes' aid: **Mask Rider Faiz** and **Kamen Rider Kaixa**! 

Both were armed with a pair of digital cameras affixed to their wrists (the **Faiz** and **Kaixa Shots**) 

and delivered a single punch on each of the two Orphenochs, causing the Orphenochs to 

burn in blue flames, and then their bodies crumbled. Faiz and Kaixa then turned their attentions 

at the two remaining Orphenochs who were ganging up on Digmon. They then attacked the 

two Orphenochs, and then Faiz and Kaixa placed their pointers at their ankles, and punched 

a code on their phones. 

Faiz Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_". 

Kaixa Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_". 

A pair of energy nets appeared from the tip of their pointers, trapping the two Scorpion Orphenochs, 

and Faiz executed the **_Crimson Smasher_**, while Kaixa performed the **_Gold Smash Kick_**. 

The two Orphenochs were killed, and Kinta, Digmon and Iori were saved. Kaixa and Faiz then 

left, not wanting to reveal their alter egos to Kinta and Iori. 

Five minutes later, the others arrived. Digmon reverted back to Armadimon, and Iori took him 

to Jyou's clinic for treatment. Kyuu, Megumi, Kinta, Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, and Takeru looked 

at each other, asking each other if this was just a prelude of what's coming. They realized that 

the events that happened recently is more like a premonition. Hikari wondered if how long will 

this unabated attacks and ambush will last, wishing for _Kami_-_Sama _to give them a sign to find a 

vital clue to this mystery. 

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview:**

Ryu finally appears after several chapters of MIA (Missing In Action), and Miyako wakes 

up after spending several months in a coma. 

And the three Orphenochs who aided the DDs students shows up, are get ambushed. 


	69. Return Of A Chosen Child

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of

plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

At the Lucky Clover bar, 8 pm. SMART Brain president Kyoji Murakami was sitting at

his seat, sipping a drink after being told by SMART Lady that all of the applicants failed,

and were killed, leaving only a handful of the applicants left, and were preparing to assault

their targets. Bartender Saeko Kageyama told Murakami that Anubis said that by tomorrow

night, Anubis and King Hades will be unveiling their "heir" to Pluto, and will lead the attack

on DDS. Murakami nodded, while Itsuro Takuma arrived, and with him was another man.

It was Yuji Kiba, the Horse Orphenoch who wanted to speak to the president of SMART

Brain Corporation.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

**Miyako Awakens **

At the Odaiba Hospital (Miyako was transferred there after he family doctor secured the

right to transfer her), Miyako's health was steadily improving, but still remained unconscious.

Ken Ichijouji was at her side, along with Miyako's family, as well as the rest of Class C.

They were praying that Miyako would wake up form her long slumber. The senior batch

of Chosen Children (Taichi, Yamato, Koshiro, Mimi, and Sora) arrived and paid Miyako a

visit.

Elsewhere, two Orphenochs, one resembling a crane, and the other a humanoid snake, slew

two other Orphenochs who were trying to kill an innicent child. The two Orphenochs reverted

back to their human form, and glanced at each other. "I see that you're kind-hearted.", says

the woman. "Not really, but my conscience tells me otherwise. I'm Naoya Kaido.". "Yuka

Osada". The two shook hands, and then both parted ways.

At the laboratory in SMART Brain Corporation, 2 pm, the chief scientist of SMART Brain

was approached Murakami. King Hades later arrived. "How is the subject?" Murakami asked.

The chief scientist said, "He's almost ready. It took us several weeks to complete the process

due to the fact that he resisted. Both physically and mentally.". "Then you should thank me

for that." Anubis approached. "Yes, I should thank you for that. Now that everything is set,

no one can stop us now. Once DDS is out of the way permanently, and with the three belts

in our possesion, we'll rule Japan, and later on, the rest of the world." King Hades proclaimed.

"I agree. To our approaching victory then." Murakami replied.

The next day, Ken arrived at the Odaiba hospital to check on Miyako. As Ken glanced at

Miyako, he gently took her hand and said, "Please wake up, Miyako. We need you. I need

you. We all missed you. Please, please be alright.". Then as if his prayers were answered,

Miyako's eyes slowly opened, and glanced at Ken. "Ke…Ken…? Is that…you…????". Ken's

eyes widen in surprise and overjoyed in seeing what has happened. Miyako's family also saw

this, and cried in happiness now that their daughter has been awaken from her coma. Miyako

then tried to get up, but Ken stopped her. Miyako's eyes then widen in shock as a memory

flashed into her mind. "Hawkmon…he was killed…Ryu…he was kidnapped…". "We know,

Miyako. But we weren't sure who…" Ken's reply was interrupted when Kyuu and Megumi

arrived. "Was it Pluto that took Ryu away?" Kyuu asked. "I'm not sure. I think. One of the

kidnappers was a blonde-haired man in a ponytail who keeps calling Ryu "_Master_", and then

knocked him out, and took him…"

Miyako replied, but Kyuu's words cut in. "Anubis…but how can that be…?? Ryu shot him…

he killed him along with his grandfather…". Megumi sent a text message to Class Q and A,

about the latest developments.

An hour later, the rest of Class Q, and A arrived, and all were overjoyed to see Miyako woke

up from her "slumber". Miyako then told the others the events that happened before she went

into a coma. Everyone went silent as the name Anubis was mentioned. Yukihira called her uncle

via her cellphone and told him about this. Principal Dan was surprised by this, and told her to

have all members of Class Q, A, and C assembled at DDS later, at around 1 pm. After the call,

everyone began to talk about what was happening around, how Anubis came back to life even

though he was shot several times, and fell from a cliff along with King Hades.

At 1 pm, the three sections were assembled at Principal Dan's office. Principal Dan was listening

to the testimonials of Kyuu, Daisuke, Takeru and Ken. Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Hongou and Mr. Nanami

were silent during the discussion. They couldn't believe what they just heard, that Anubis was

alive, and that he was probably behind the mysterious mass deaths all over Japan, and the assault

on the DDS students.

At SMART Brain Corporation, Murakami, King Hades, SMART Lady, Itsuro Takuma, and Saeko

Kageyama were waiting at the conference room, as they were all told by Anubis that he has an

announcement.

The chief scientist and Anubis entered the conference room, and said, "President Murakami…

Sir Hades…everyone…allow us to introduce to you…our newest member of the Lucky Clover,

and the heir of Pluto…Ryu Amakusa!!!!". Then someone entered the door. It was Ryu! He seemed

to be unharmed, and still clad in his gray shirt and pants, but his eyes were just like before, cold

glare, and now sports an evil smile, and he looked like he was re-energized. He bowed to everyone

inside the conference room, and King Hades was pleased, but wanted to be sure that the operation

wasn't a complete waste. "Ryu…what is your mission?". Ryu turned to his grand father and said,

"The destruction of DDS. To rule Japan and the rest of the world.". Murakami clapped his hands,

and the others followed suit. But all of the sudden, Ryu collapsed on the floor, and the scientists

went to Ryu, checking out what was wrong with him. King Hades began to berate the scientists,

but Murakami and Anubis calmed him down.

Outside the conference room, two persons overheard what was happening inside. It was Yuji Kiba

and Kyo. They then saw the scientists carrying an unconscious Ryu out of the conference room,

passing by the two visitors. Yuji was a bit terrified and left the premises, while Kyo stayed, since

he is still under the employ of SMART Brain. To Be Continued…

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_**bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru**_

_**akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days**_

_**- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)**_

_**kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo**_

_**nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days**_

_**-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)**_

_**zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days**_

-, -- repeat

- - -

Ok…Ryu's back…but not in a way that you expected. But with his unexpected collapse, does

this mean that Ryu's still have a chance not to give in?

So…where does this lead to…?

- - -

**Preview: **

The Delta Gear makes its unexpected debut, and another powerful Orphenoch makes his debut, and

more revelations about the Ryusei Juku, and their connections on this story.


	70. Kyo's Day Out Asakura Appears

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot,

and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the

Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but

it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

As Yuji Kiba hurriedly left the premises of SMART Brain, Kyo decided to head to the lab

to deliver some documents. After giving the documents to one of the scientists, he left

and passed by Murakami's office, deciding to wait for him for further instructuions.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_- - - _

**Kyo's Day Out**

While waiting for Murakami to arrive, he decided to browse on his laptop, hoping to

stall some time. As he was browsing, he came across a file, and saw the pictures of

Class Q, C and A. Kyo looked with interest with the pictures, wondering why SMART

Brain and Pluto were dead set on taking them out.

Kyo was staring at Yukihira's picture, and once again, he was mesmerized by her beauty

and charm. He then recalled the time that he encountered her at the amusement park,

saving her from several Orphenochs. He wondered why he did that when his orders

were to ensure that a member of the three top sections of DDS wiil meet his/her doom.

"What have you done to me?? Why am i acting oddly towards you...??" Kyo thought

aloud. He shhoked his head, his face flushed.

He then glanced at Kyuu's picture. His thoughts shifted, and is now bordering on intrigue,

wondering why he was identical to Kyuu. He then wondered if there was any connection

to this. He long wanted to question Murakami about this since he firsat saw Kyuu several

months ago, but didn't gather the courage, since it was Murakami who raised him.

"Maybe when I gathered the courage, then I'll ask him." Kyo thought. He then clicked

the "close" button, and stood away from the laptop.

It was then that Murakami arrived, and Kyo told him about his completed errands.

"Good. You can have the rest of the day off. but keep your cellphone open. I might call

you.". Kyo bowed and left, mentally cursing him for not gathering the courage to ask

Murakami the question that has been nagging him.

Kyo then passed by the lab, and peeked inside. He saw Ryu being loaded into the

"aquarium" again, no doubt trying to perfect the brainwashing methods. He sighed and

left.

But then he saw several papers on a table, with the words "Beta" and "Gamma" in bold

letters. "New belts, I guess." Kyo thought, and left.

Outside of the building, Kyo was wandering the streets, thinking of what to do to kill time.

It was then that he bumped into someone, a very familiar face. **Takeshi Asakura**! Kyo

stared wide-eyed, and jumped back just before Asakura could grab him. "You little brat!

I'll kill you for that!" Asakura hissed. Kyo went for a defensive stance, knowing what

Asakura was capable of. "Geez...I wonder how he got out of jail. At least he's not a **_Zodiac_**

**_Fighter_** anymore. I sure hate to see him as **_Mizugameza_** (**Aquarius**)." Kyo thought. But

before things go further, sirens were blazing, and several police cars arrived. Asakura hissed

and then ran off, with a dozen cops tailing him.

Then Kyo's cellphone rang. It was Murakami, summoning him back to SMART Brain. "At least I

won't get bored, and won't encounter any Digimons." Kyo sighed in relief. He then went back

to the building.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview:**

The Delta Gear makes its debut, and so is the Dragfon and Spider Orphenochs.

Faiz and kaixa again makes an appearance, and are going to be cautious once the

story comes into place.

* * *

Return to Top 


	71. The Delta Gear

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of

plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Cromartie High School. That school was infamous because the students there are full of juvenile

delinquents, and some were violent, but some are kind-hearted. And are known for their reputation

for being tough, fearing no one. But all of that has changed, as an Orphenoch, which resembles

a Japanese Dragon, and started to massacre all of the people there, sparing no one. Not even the

toughest groups in Cromartie High were no match for the awesome power of this powerful attacker.

Even the school officials there were also killed. Half an hour later, Cromartie High is now silent,

from a lively school, to a now "peaceful" graveyard. The Dragon Orphenoch then left the area

undetected as police who responded to a phone call arrived.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

**Pre-emptive Strike part 1**

One night, Naoya Kaido was strolling at a street, dancing like a drunken dancer when he saw a fight

between two Orphenochs: One a horse, and the other a mammoth. Kaido then changed into his

Orphenoch form, and stabbed his claws into the Mammoth Orphenoch's back, killing him. Kaido

reverted back to his human form and glanced at the other, who also reverted back to normal. It was

Yuji Kiba. Kiba saw Kaido before passing out. Kaido sighed and picked up Yuji and carried him on

his back.

Meanwhile, at the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning shop, Mari called Keitaro, Masato and Takumi, telling them

that one of her elementary classmates from the Ryusei Juku had sent her an e-mail, telling her that she

has the **Delta Gear**, and wanted to meet her. Masato and Takumi looked at each other, feeling that some-

thing unexpected might happen, and told Mari that they'll come along to make sure that it wasn't a trap.

At SMART Brain Corporation, Murakami assembled the remaining applicants of the Lucky Clover,

and told them that he'll instead offer them positions in the corporation if they agree to it. After the

applicants said yes, Murakami instructed them to find and hire Orphenochs to serve SMART Brain.

Murakami also gave a strict instruction to the applicants that if any Orphenoch refused, kill that

Orphenoch. The applicants agreed and were hired, and were given positions as field agents. Kyo then

came inside the conference room, after he was summon by none other than Murakami himself. Murakami

gave Kyo the picture of Kyuu and said, "You're instruction is simple. Find this boy and kill him.". Kyo

finally gathered the courage to ask Murakami. "Why does he look like me? Am I connected to this guy?".

Murakami, however, gave a stern reply. "Do you dare question me? I gave you an order and you obey!".

Kyo cringed, and bowed as he left the room.

At Kaido's apartment, Kaido laid a still unconscious Kiba onto the bed, while he called Yuka Osada on

the phone, asking her to come over. An hour later, Yuka arrived, and Kaido asked her, in a funny gesture,

to help him nurse Yuji his wounds.

At midnight, a young woman was heading towards the Kikuchi Dry cleaning shop, carrying a briefcase

with the logo "SMART Brain Corporation" engraved. For the past month, the woman, named Saya Kimura,

received the briefcase, and when she opened it, it turned out to be the Delta gear, and then read a letter

attached on the gear, which says "…make sure that the Delta gear won't fall into the hands of the SMART

Brain Corporation. And send this briefcase to the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning shop, and look for either Mari

Sonada, or Masato Kusata. Hanagata.". Saya was actually a member of the Ryusei Juku, and a childhood

friend of Mari and Masato. She was just three houses away from reaching her destination, and was about

to head there when a young man, looking like an 18-year old, but his built made him look like 20, with curly

hair, appeared in front of her. The man smiled and said, in a rather effeminate tone, "I want that belt. Give it

to me." Saya assumed that the man, dressed in a tattered shirt and pants, was working for SMART Brain, and

was about to ran way when another man appeared, also a teenager, wearing a hip-hop attire, and has a baseball

cap. "Aki! Aki Sawada! thank goodness you're OK! someone's after me! He...", But the man smirked and said,

"I know. So do I.". The man, Sawada slowly revealed himself as an orphenoch, resembling a spider. Saya was

horrified by this, and turned around. She saw the other man slowly changing form, reveakling himself as the

Dragon Orphenoch. Both orphenochs stabbed her with their claws, killing her, and the briefcase fell to the

ground. The Orphenochs reverted back to normal, took the briefcase and checked the contents. It was indeed

the Delta Gear, and the man smiled and left. "So, Kitazkai...who's going to use the belt?" Sawada asked. Kitazaki

smirked and said, "Me.".

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

Now all three Belts are here: The **_Faiz_**, **_Kaixa_** and now the **_Delta_** Gears. Are there any other belts

coming out?

Wait and see.

- - -

**Preview: **

Kyo and Kyuu meet for the first time, and in a bit of a violent way. Yup, Kyo's orders were to kill him.

How will our hero fight his way out of this? and what if Kyuu's mom see this??


	72. Kyuu Meets Kyo!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of

plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big

risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

The next morning, Yuji Kiba woke up after being knocked out from his fight with another

Orphenoch (the Mammoth Orphenoch). He then finds himself inside an apartment, and

saw a woman sitting beside him. "So you're awake. At least your wounds weren't that

serious.". Kiba just stared at the woman, not knowing what to say.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Pre-emptive Strike part 2**

Yuka introduced herself, and Yuji did the same. Both went into a conversation, and learned

that both of them were Orphenochs. Yuka told Yuji that she found out about this when

she fell from a stair at an overpass after an emotional stress after killing her family due to

their cruelty against her.

Yuji, on the other hand, told Yuka that he became one too after he went on a coma after

a car accident two years ago. He too went into a killing rage after his girlfriend of three

years had dumped him for a rival. Yuji said that after killing the two, he didn't know what

to do next. Yuka then suggested that they go out for a stroll.

An hour later, Kaido was riding on his motorcycle when six men blocked his path. One

of the men approached Kaido and said, "I can tell that you're an Orphenoch. Join our cause,

and help us erase the humans so we can rule the world.". Kaido flatly refused, the the six

men changed their forms, each resembling a frog Orphenoch. Kaido transformed into the

Snake Orphenoch and easily dispatched his opponents. He then reverted back to normal,

but then he noticed a man leaning by the car, holding a book. Kaido approached the man

and said, "You're with them, are you?". The man, who turned out to be Itsuro Takuma,

the Centipede Orphenoch! Takuma then looked at him and said, "That's right, and we kill

Orphenochs who refuse to join us.", and at that moment, a strange, energy ball came out

from the book, and struck Kaido, sending careening against his motorcycle. Yuka and

Yuji, who were driving inside a car, swathe commotion, and helps up Kaido. "Ahh…Mr. Kiba…

it wasn't polite of you to leave without informing us. Join us, and you'll become stronger.".

"Never!" was Yuji's reply. Takuma sighed, and changed into his Orphenoch form. Yuji,

Kaido and Yuka also changed to their Orphenoch forms (Horse, Snake and Crane), and

the three fought the Centipede Orphenoch, but were no match, and each of them were

thrown onto the river, all knocked out.

Somewhere else, Mari and Masato were grieving at the death of their fellow Ryusei Juku

comrade, Saya Kimura, who was found dead, just three blocks from the laundry shop that

they're staying, with stab wounds on her stomach and back. Takumi and Keitaro were mortified,

while Masato declared that he'll make the killers pay. Back inside the Lundry shop, Masato

made it known to his friends that he'll kill all Orphenochs.

Meanwhile, at a shopping mall, Kyuu was accompanying his mom, buying some groceries. Kyu

and his mom got out and were walking when Mrs. Renjou bumped into her officemate and

the two talked, leaving Kyuu to sit on a bench. He then notices that they were being watched,

and saw Kyo looking at them, then left. Kyuu saw this and followed him, and the chase sends

them to an unmanned soccer field. Kyuu then saw Kyo standing in the center. Kyuu glanced at

Kyo, who was identical to him, save for the yellow bangs, and was wearing black jeans, a black

shirt with a white cross designs, a white jacket, a pair of leather gloves, and black and white shoes.

Kyuu approached Kyo and said, "Who are you? Why are you following us?". Instead of replying

with words, Kyo responded by delivering a running enzuguri (or rather, the **Shining Wizard** that

was performed by **Gregory Helms**/**The Hurricane**), hitting Kyuu squared in the face. Kyo got

up, and so was Kyuu, who now sports a bleeding left temple and a bruised left face, and was

glaring as well. "I see…you must be from Pluto. Fine, if I beat you, you tell me where Ryu is.".

Kyo finally spoke and said, "Nothing personal. Just following orders. And this is between you and

me. No one else.". both Kyuu and Kyo went on a defensive stance, and are ready to fight each

other to win.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

What can I say?? It's Kyuu vs. Kyo. Who's going to win?

**Preview:**

Kyo and Kyuu brawls from back and forth in the soccer field, while Kamen Rider Delta

makes his debut, and takes on Kamen Rider Faiz and Delta.


	73. Kyuu vs Kyo!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in www(.)fanfiction(.)net history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use

them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms,

let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

Disclaimer:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo traded punch after punch, which resulted in both boys getting

bloodied on their faces, but Kyo gets the upper hand, as he seemed to be a better

fighter than Kyuu.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask

Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

** Pre-emptive Strike part 3**

Megumi and her elder sister, Akane Minami, were passing by the area where Kyuu

and Kyo were fighting. Akane then notices Kyuu fighting with someone, and was

surprised to see Kyuu's opponent, who looks like his exact duplicate. Megumi

blinked her eyes in surprise, seeing two Kyuu's, but saw the other having a yellow

bangs (front hair). She became concerned as Kyuu was slowly losing, as he was

unable to keep up with his look-alike. Megumi rushed into the scene, and stood in

front of Kyo, her hands raised sideways. "Please stop this! Why are you attacking

my boyfriend? He never picks a fight with anyone! And what do you want with

him?". Kyo stopped on his tracks, seeing Megumi from before, as he saw her several

months ago when she was with Kyuu when they were investigating the incident at the

Shohoku High School. Hw was also surprised to see Megumi restraining Kyuu. "No,

Meg, I have to beat him, or we won't be able to find Ryu!". Kyo was a bit moved by

this display, and hesitantly departed. Mrs. Renjou arrived, and was surprised to see

her son's face bloodied. Akane then told Mrs. Renjou about what happened. All four

of them then went home.

At the Bar Clover, Kyo was seething his teeth after being taunted by Kaori for not

finishing his job just because he was stopped by Megumi's actions in saving her

boyfriend. Saeko then interjected herself, and suggested that he track Kyuu's home

and finish him from there. It was then that Murakami arrived, along with two new

recruits. They were two teens, one in his 20's and the other about 17.

Murakami: Everyone, allow me to introduce our new recruits for the Lucky Clover.

The young man with the cap is Aki Sawada, and this gentleman here is actually with

me before, but had to…sort out his decision, but now decided to join us in a full-time

status. Kitazaki.

Takuma went rigid for a moment upon hearing Kitazaki's name. Saeko notices this

and places a hand on Takuma's hand. Kitazaki glances at everyone inside the Bar Clover,

and then glances carefully at Kyo. "Hmm…this is our little spy? He looks like a

pipsqueak to me…" Kitazaki's comments were interrupted as he was hit flatly on

the face with a steel plate, but didn't bleed. He took the plate and placed it back on

the table, and in five seconds, the plate turned to dust and crumbled. Kyo saw this

and stood back, and went into a defensive pose. Murakami interjected himself in

between and said, "Please, let's not argue. Kyo, I said that I would be stern if you

do not complete your mission, but after learning about what happened, I'll let it go

for now, but you have one last shot at this. Do not fail me.". Kyo nodded and left the

Bar Clover. Murakami then glances at Kitazaki, who showed off the Delta belt that

was fastened around his waist. "This belt is good…so good that I can't wait to beat

the hell out of Faiz and Kaixa.". Murakami smiled and said, "Which is why I'm happy

to announce that you'll be in charge of the Delta gear, and you can use it to take out

the two holders of the other belts, and if you can do it, bring me the Faiz and Kaixa

gears.". Kitazaki nodded, while Sawada lit a match and burned the paper figurine that

he made. It was then that Anubis, and Yurie entered. "I see that your "family" is

beginning to grow." Anubis commented while smiling. Kitazaki then glances at Anubis

and said, "My…we have a lot of common with each other. You're so carefree just like

me.". The chief scientist from SMART Brain arrived and said, "Sir, I have good news

for you. My team has completed the blue print of our new suit models. And we will

start working on the prototype forms tomorrow, and we'll name them after the Greek

alphabets.". Murakami nodded in approval, and Anubis asked if "Master Ryu" will

have one of the proposed suits.

Murakami: "Of course. He will have one, for I believe that getting the Faiz and Kaixa

gears will not be so easy.". Anubis nodded, and everyone took their seats, as Murakami

ordered Saeko to serve them drinks, as they decided to discuss how to promote their

power.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

Stalemate. Kyuu and Kyo didn't finish the fight, but round 2 won't be that far. And now

we have two newcomers to the Lucky Clover.

More Rider Gears?? Looks like our heroes are going to have some more trouble coming

in their way. And even Ryu will get to don one.

**Preview: **

Pluto and SMART Brain decided to make their terrorist acts by killing off some well-known

politicians, while Mask Rider Delta makes his debut, and goes after Kyuu and Megumi!


	74. Danger Arrives

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of

plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own

by their respective owners.

- - -

Two days later, the Renjou residence, in his bedroom, Kyuu woke up, but felt an arm

wrapped around him. Lifting the blankets, it was Megumi sleeping beside him, and both

were naked. Kyuu look at the edge of the bed, and saw the protection lying on the floor.

Megumi woke up, also surprised. Both then realized that last night, they were discussing

about what happened yesterday, and about Ryu, and ended the night by making love.

Kyuu and Megumi then dressed themselves and fixed the bed. Kyuu's mom then knocked

on the door, and entered. The teens greeted her and bowed. Kyuu's mom then notices

something on the floor near Kyuu's bed. Kyuu and Megumi then realized what she was

looking at, and blushed. Mrs. Renjou rolled her eyes and told the blushing teens that

breakfast is ready.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

Pre-emptive Strike part 4 

Megumi and Kyuu arrived at the breakfast table and were eating. Kyuu's mom then reminded

the two to be careful, stating that even with protection, it is possible that Megumi might get

pregnant. Kyuu assures his mom that they were being careful, and changed the subject by

asking her about what she thinks about yesterday, about his fight with his look-alike. Mrs.

Renjou said that she doesn't know what to think of this, and their discussion was interrupted

by the radio newsflash that ten senators were found dead in their bedroom, and that their

bodies turned to dusts. Kyuu and Megumi looked at each other, realizing that this was the

Orphenochs doing. They left the house and headed to DDS. Two minutes later, Mrs. Renjou

went to her room, and opened a box, which was her husband's keepsake, along with his ring.

"Honey…it's all coming back…How should I tell our Kyuu about this…????".

Meanwhile, while on their way to DDS, Kyuu and Megumi were met by Yukihira, who was

riding a bike. Yuki told Kyuu and Megumi about what she heard from the radio, and where

discussing about the Orphenochs when the Prime Minister passed by, wearing a jogging

uniform (still carries his ID), and overheard the conversation. "You're not serious about this,

are you?" says the Prime Minister. The three DDS students looked at each other, and hesitantly

told them what they knew. They talked for several minutes, until a 17-year old man touched the

Prime Minister by his head and said, "It's lights out for you…". Kyuu, Megumi and Yuki stared

in horror as they saw the Prime Minister slowly turned into dust, and winds dispersed its particles

away, leaving only his clothes intact. It man who killed the Prime Minister was none other than

Kitazaki.

"Looks like you DDS brats knew too much about us. Well…can't let you loose forever…". Kitazaki

raised his hands ready to grip either one of the three teens. The three teens shrieked and ran,

discovering that Kitazaki killed many people along the vicinity of the area they were in.

**To Be Continued...**

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

- - -

Kitazaki's here, and Kyuu, Yuki and Megumi are in danger!

- - -

**Preview: **

Mask Riders Kaixa and Faiz are coming to our DDS heroes' aid, and Mask Rider Rider Delta will make his debut.


	75. Three Way Dance: Faiz and Kaixa vs Delta

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of

plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Mari Sonada and Keitaro Kikuchi were walking by the park to unwind after the untimely

death of her fellow Ryusei Juku classmate Saya Kimura, who was killed before she could

deliver the Delta gear to her. She hinted to Keitaro that because of this, all members of the

Ryusei Juku are now marked for death just to get the three gears back. Keitaro assured to

Mari that this was not the case, but the two notices the three DDS students running and

were being chased by Kitazaki. Instinctively, Mari sent a text message to Takumi and

Masato, suspecting that Kitazaki is an Orphenoch.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders of

Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Pre-emptive Strike part 5 **

At the Dry Cleaning shop, Takumi and Masato received the text message, and took their

respective briefcases and boarded their motorcycles (Takumi's motorcycle was the **_Auto-Vaijin_**,

while Masato rides a sidecar, which arrived the other day, which was sent to Keitaro's place,

presumably by auto pilot. The name, according to the letter that was attached to it, was called

the **_Side Basher_**) and cruised to where Mari and Keitaro are.

Back at the park where Kyuu and the others are, Kyuu, Megumi and Yukihira kept on running,

and then a van blocked their path. Opening the side door, Mari appeared, and told Kyuu to hop

in. the three teens did so, and where about to drive off when Kitazaki went in front of the van

and punched the front side, ripping the engines from its holster. The five persons shrieked, and

jumped out of the van, and ran for it, but where blocked by three men in Pluto uniforms, and are

armed with handguns. Mari, Keitaro, and the three DDS students were surrounded. Kitazaki

smiled and said, "Why don't you say hello to them. You know them from before. They're from

Pluto, sworn enemy of your school.". Just as one of the Pluto goons was about to open fire,

Takumi rammed the Pluto goon, knocking him out cold. Masato arrived as well. The two other

Pluto goons were about to fire when Kitazaki notices the SMART Brain logo on their vehicles.

"Wait, just a minute." Kitazaki said. The Pluto goons looked at each other, and obeyed. Kitazaki

then glances at Takumi and Masato and said, "I presume you have the Faiz and Kaixa belts.

Hand then over and I'll be generous.". ""What if we don't?" Masato challenged. Kitazaki smiled

and said, "This, my friend.". Kitazaki raised the helm of his tattered shirt, showing off the Delta

Gear. Mari then stared in shock and said, "You…you killed Saya Kimura!". Kitazaki smiled and

said, "Don't worry, my pretty, you'll join her soon, along with those DDS brats."

Kitazaki then took the Delta Phone, which resembles a small handgun, and placed near his mouth

and,as if talking to a real cellphone, said, "Henshin.".

Delta Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kitazaki then inserted the Delta Phone onto the Delta Gear, and was followed by a series of beeping

tones. After that, the Delta Phone spoke.

Delta Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kitazaki's body, from head to toe, turned dark black, followed by a series of white lines racing

all over his body. Then the transformation was completed, and Mask Rider Delta's appearance

was revealed. It looked almost like the appearance of Faiz and Kaixa, except that it has a pair of

shoulder pad, and is black, with white lines, and the helmet has the appearance of an Atlas Beetle.

(Rubbing his hands) "Well, now…let's begin the battery test. You better changed to Faiz and Kaixa,

if you want to save those brats, and yourselves.". Takumi and Masato took their briefcases and

opened it, and fasten their belts around their waists. And then they punched in their respective

codes.

Faiz Phone code: **5-5-5 ENTER**

Kaixa Phone code: **9-1-3 ENTER **

After punching in the codes, their phones spoke.

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Kaixa Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Takumi (raising the Faiz Phone in the air) and Masato (holding the Kaixa phone in his right hand,

and places it on his left cheek): "Rider Change!".

They then inserted it into their belts' holster, and the phones voices replied.

Faiz Phone: "_COMPLETE_"

Kaixa Phone: "_COMPLETE_"

Takumi and Masato went on to transform into Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa. And they brace themselves

as they are about to take on Mask Rider Delta. Kyuu, Megumi and Yukihira stared in awe and

worry, fearing that the Delta wearer might be stonger than Faiz and/or Kaixa.

- - -

**A/N:** Your wondering why I had Takumi and masato chant "**Rider Change**" instead of "**Henshin**".

Well, since 1993, when Kamen Rider Black was first aired in the Philippines (under the title

**Mask Rider Black**), of course it had to be dubbed into our native language. Now, the english equivalent of

that phrase is "Transform", but instead the dubbers opted the phrase Rider Change.

The result, it was, and became, immensly popular, and since Ryui and Faiz was aired in 2004 and 2006,

the phrase Rider Change became the offical chant when a Kamen Rider show is aired and dubbed in the

Philippines.

- - -

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

Stalemate. Kyuu and Kyo didn't finish the fight, but round 2 won't be that far. And now we have two

newcomers to the Lucky Clover.

More Rider Gears?? Looks like our heroes are going to have some more trouble coming in their way.

And even Ryu will get to don one.

**Preview: **

It's Kaixa and Faiz vs. Delta. And the DDS students try to fight their way out against the armed Pluto goons,

while Kyo tries to get another shot at Kyuu..


	76. Faiz, Kaixa vs Delta, Kyuu vs Kyo

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed

this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of

plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce

the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk,

but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our

ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

- - -

Mari Sonada, Keitaro Kikuchi, Yukihira, Kyuu, and Megumi were held at gunpoint by

two gunmen dressed in Pluto uniforms, unable to do a thing, while Mask Rider Delta is

about to get ready in dealing with Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the Mask Riders

of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Pre-emptive Strike part 6 **

Faiz charges first, and delivered the first blow, but Delta caught his hand, and tosses

him towards the broken van. Kaixa dashes forward, but Delta greted him with a punch

to the gut, as Kaixa crouches in pain, Delta delivered a kick to the face, sending him

careening against Mari and the others. As the Pluto goons stood back, Kyuu provided

a distraction to divert the Pluto goons' attention, while Megumi send a text message to

Daisuke. Within minutes, Daisuke received the message, and he and V-Mon raced

towards the park.

Delta was reveling at his newfound power, and continued to deliver his assault. Faiz

activated the Faiz Edge and managed to slow down Delta. Kaixa, on the other hand,

activated the Kaixa sword, and joined the fray, but Delta had a few tricks up his sleeve,

and took out his Delta phone, which doubled as a gun. He held it like a cellphone and

said, "Fire". The Delta Phone then spoke.

Delta Phone: "_BURST MODE_".

The Delta Phone then turned into the Delta Blaster, and Delta fired it at both Kaixa

and Faiz. Knocking them down. Delta then notices Kyuu helping up Megumi, and

he grabbed Kyuu by his hair, and pointed his Delta Blaster at his nose. "Aww…so

sweet. I wish I were like that.". Yukihira tried to help, but Delta whacked Yuki with

the phone, knocking her out. As Delta turned his attention back at Kyuu, he was

playing with the trigger, as if he was going to shoot Kyuu, when a voice spoke.

"Stop it, Kitazaki! He's mine! Your mission is to get back the Faiz and Kaixa belts!".

Turning around, it was Kyo. He looked pissed, seeing what Delta did to Yukihira.

"Oh, come on…I was just getting started…". Kyo rebutted. "Orders are orders. The

two Riders are yours, Kyuu is mine.". Kitazaki then somehow figured out nwhy Kyo

was glaring at him. "Ohhh...you have a crush on this chick.". Kyo glared further, and

Kitazaki decided to grant his wish.

Kitazaki sighed and said, "Fine, here you go…" Delta threw Kyuu near Kyo's feet.

"…But you better finish him off…".

Delta then turned his attention back to Faiz and Kaixa, who seemed to have recovered.

And the three Kamen Riders are about to resume their fight.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview:**

The Kaixa and Faiz vs. Delta match continues, and it's Kyuu vs. Kyo. A double main event, I must say, no?

And Daisuke and V-Mon arrives at the nick of time.


	77. First Blood! Kyuu Is Shot!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Megumi watches the scene with worry, as Kyuu and Kyo are about to re-start

their fight that was broken up yesterday. Kyo turned to Megumi and said, "For

your sake and your friends', please stay out of this. This is between the two us.".

Kyo then turned his attention back to Kyuu who was staring at him with sheer

determination.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Pre-emptive Strike part 7**

As Faiz and Kaixa got up, Delta fired the Delta blaster, hitting his targets, and

the two Riders were flown back, careening against a tree. Delta picked up Faiz

and delivered a series of punches on Faiz's body, then threw him against Kaixa.

Kaixa got up, and punched the codes on the Kaixa Phone.

**1-0-6 ENTER**.

Kaixa Phone: "_BURST MODE_".

The Kaixa Phone turned into the Phone Blaster, and fired several shots at Delta,

causing Delta to stagger back.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Kyo were trading punches again, busting each others' faces

open, and blood were splattering on the ground. During the melee, the Kyuu look-

alikes accidentally knocked the Pluto goons out, but nevertheless continued their

fight Kyuu wondered if his look-alike is really connected to Pluto or not, since he

was kind enough to save him from Delta, and telling Megumi to stay back. Kyuu

snapped back to reality as Kyo delivereda roundhouse kick to his right side, and he

staggered back. Kyo tried again, and Kyuu managed to block it. Their fight, however,

was interrupted when a scream was heard. Kyuu, released Kyo, and turned around,

and was shocked at what he saw. It was Megumi, who was being held hostage by Delta,

who was using her as a shield to halt Kaixa's assault. Kyuu was angered by this and went

towards Delta, picking a rock and threw it at him, hitting him at the back of Delta's helmet.

Delta turned and saw Kyuu angrily hurling insults, demanding that he release Megumi.

Delta playfully whined, and responded by shooting Kyuu twice, hitting him on both sides

of his ribcage with the Delta Blaster. Kyuu was thrown away for a few meters before

landing on the ground. He was crying in pain, clutching his ribcage areas. Kyo was livid,

as his chances of gaining the upper hand against Kyuu were wasted by Kitazaki's action.

"Kitazaki, YOU F- - KIN' S- -T!!!! Why did you do that for??!! I told you that Kyuu is mine!".

Delta whined playfully and said, "It's your fault. You were supposed to stop him, and

yet you let him off your sight. Just doing what I have to do.". As Kyo and Delta were

arguing, Faiz took the opportunity to get Megumi off of Kitazaki's clutches, and

punched in the codes on his phone.

**5-8-2-1 ENTER**:

When the code is entered, the Faiz Phone spoke.

Faiz Phone: "_Autovajin, come closer_."

The motorcycle that Takumi used when arriving, moved and went near Faiz. Faiz

then punched another code.

** 5-8-2-6 ENTER**:

When the code is entered, the Faiz Phone spoke.

Faiz Phone: "_Autovajin Battle Mode_."

The motorcycle then transforms Autovajin from motorcycle form to robot mode. With

Delta distracted by looking at Autovaijin, Kaixa then lunges forward, and grabbed Delta's

arm, trying to get the Delta Blaster away from Megumi's face. Autovaijin then punched

Delta right into the face, and Delta released his grip on Megumi. Megumi then ran to

Kyuu's side, and Kyuu was losing consciousness. Keitaro and Mari were starting to get

frantic as they were bandaging Kyuu's rib areas, which is flowing with blood, and realizing

that Kyuu was losing a lot of it.. Kyo was standing beside Mari, looking like his conscience

was telling him that what just happened wasn't right. He then saw Daisuke approaching, and

then saw V-Mon changing to XV-Mon. He then told the three Pluto goons (who woke up) to

retreat. He then glanced at Delta, and decided not to warn him, seeing it as a way of getting

even for interrupting his fight with Kyuu. He then turned to Megumi and the others and said,

"I'm terribly sorry about this. Tell your boyfriend to get well. And once I see that he's healed, t

hen I'll challenge him again, and I'll make sure that our next fight will be private.". After that,

Kyo left. Delta managed to threw Kaixa towards Faiz, but then saw XV-Mon coming towards

him, and managed to evade XV-Mon's attack, the XV-Beam. Delta then jumped towards the

creek that leads to the sewers, and managed to escape. Faiz and Kaixa punched the "END CALL"

button, reverting back to normal. Takumi and Masato then saw Kyuu's condition, and that he

was losing a lot of blood.

Daisuke: "Let's get him to a doctor!"

Megumi: "Oh, Kyuu!"

Yukihira (who regained consciousness): "_Kami-Sama!_" (My God!)

Masato: "Quick! Load him into the Sidecar!"

XV-Mon: "The rest of you, hop on to my back!"

Kyuu was taken to a nearby hospital, and at this time the rest were waiting for the doctors to come out.

To Be Continued…

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview: **

While Kyuu is undergoing operation, Miyako and Ken went to the Digimon world

to find the Digimon egg and hoped that Hawkmon will be revived.

Meanwhile, Ryu will once again be gracing the spotlight.


	78. Emergency Surgery Waiting For Kyuu

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mrs. Renjou arrived at the hospital after being informed by Yukihira about the

situation. She hurriedly went to the emergency room, and saw the rest of Class Q

C (minus Ken, who was at another hospital looking after a revived Miyako), and

A standing outside the operating room. She became concerned after seeing their

faces that were looked like they were worried.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Moment of Silence **

Mrs. Renjou was approached by a nurse who told her about Kyuu's condition,

as well as he was being attended by several surgeons. She was shocked by what

she was told.

Masato Kusaka then approached Mrs. Renjou, narrating to her how it happened.

Then their discussion as interrupted when Meg was screaming while trying to break

free from Daisuke, Kuniko, Kinta and Kazuma, while V-Mon and Armadimon

were holding her by her legs.

"LET GO! I HAVE TO BE BY HIS SIDE! LET GO I SAY!". "But Meg, You

can't! The doctors are doing their best! And Takeru's there to lend him his blood

since they share the same blood type." Iori reasoned.

Several nurses looked at the scene, and felt that they were watching a soap opera,

as Meg was screaming and crying. They were amazed as Meg broke free, but

Gouda and Shishida managed to grab her. "Meg, there's nothing you can do. We

just have to wait. Kyuu will be fine. I assure you." The two Class A members

assured to her.

Mrs. Renjou stepped forward, and hugged Meg, making soothing sounds. "Shh,

Meg, hush. The doctors are doing their job. My son will pull through. He'll survive.".

Meg slowly fell to the floor, crying, while Mrs. Renjou was still holding her. She

started to sob. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! He got shot trying

to save me because I let myself get caught!". A doctor who saw the scene approached

the two and injected her with a sedative to calm her down. In three minutes, Meg

slowly fell asleep. Kyuu's mom looked at her and gently strokes her hair and said,

"Rest easy, Meg. Kyuu will be ok. He'll be happy to see you when he wakes up."

Masato, Takumi, Keitaro and Mari then told the DDS students about all they knew

about the Orphenochs, although they told them they never knew Pluto, but they

decided not to tell them about SMART Brain, since they weren't sure if they were

involved in this.

Six hours have passed, and the doctors and nurses came out of the surgery room,

their uniforms soaked in blood. "He'll be ok. We managed to repair the damage done

to him. But he'll be confined for about two to three months here." The lead surgeon

said.

Takeru also emerged from the operating room, after donating his blood. The DDS

students were relieved by this, and followed the nurses, who were taking Kyuu to

his designated room.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days **by** Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview:**

While Kyuu is recovering, Miyako and Ken goes to the Digimon world to try their

luck in bringing back Hawkmon to life, while their enemies are commiting every

heinous acts, while the three DDS section decided to have an emergency meeting.


	79. Return Of A Fallen Digimon

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the Bar Clover, Takuma, Sawada, and Saeko covered their noses as Kitazaki

entered the bar, his body was soaked wet, with the awful stench of the sewers.

But their musings were interrupted when Kyo struck Kitazaki at the back of his

head with a steel chair.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Hawkmon Revives **

As Kitazaki careens against a wall in front of him, Kyo was about to continue his

assault, but Takuma grabbed Kyo and tried to talk some sense into him. "Kyo!

Calm down! What are you doing??!!". "Wasting him! That's what! He ruined my

chances of beating my DDS opponent! Now I'll have to wait for several months

before I can challenge him again!". Kyo ranted, trying to break free from Takuma.

Kitazaki got up, licking blood from his busted lip, and was approaching a restrained

Kyo. "So…you want to challenge me? I'm game.". "BRING IT ON, YOU BLASTED

EFFEMINATE A--HOLE!" Kyo rebutted, trying to pry the steel chair from Takuma,

as the two are engaging in a tug of war. But two persons entered the bar and stopped

the brawl. It was Anubis and Murakami. And Murakami, who learned of what

happened, wasn't quite amused. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!". Kitazaki, Takuma

and Kyo stopped, and turned their attention at Murakami. Anubis interjected, and

tried to help restore calm inside the Bar Clover. "Let's look at it this way. At least

we managed to put one DDS student out of the way, who belonged to Class Q,

We can now do the same to other DDS students. And Kyo, you're wish to best

you're "Look-alike" will have to wait, for we have other plans for you.". Kyo looked

at Anubis with pure malice, but listened. Soon peace was restored, and everyone

inside the Bar Clover were led by Murakami to the SMART Brain laboratory, where

they were given a view of the other "Rider Suits" that were 80 percent completed.

And then were given instructions on what to do next.

A two weeks later, Miyako was discharged from the hospital and went home. Once

she entered her house, she was greeted by her family and friends, and threw her a

welcome home party. Everyone partied, but Miyako's mood changed when told

about what happened to Kyuu, and that a third "Rider" appeared, and was sided

with Pluto. Miyako became determined to help out DDS in finding Pluto's new

base, and to help locate Ryu.

One more week later, Miyako, Ken, and Wormmon went to the Digimon world to

find the Digimon egg of Hawkmon so that he would be revived. After traveling several

miles, they found the egg, and when Miyako touched it, the egg glowed and hatched,

and Poromon came out. Miyako was overjoyed, while Ken and Wormmon smiled,

now that their group is completed, and Poromon can become Hawkmon again, so

that he can merge with Tailmon and become Silphymon.

During this month, Pluto and SMART Brain launched a series of covert attacks,

sending the Pluto troops (who were injected with Orphenoch DNA) to attack the

bodyguards of high-profile politicians, while the SMART Brain agents, who were

Orphenochs, used their black tentacles and stabbed their targeted politicians bodies,

thus starting their slow destructions.

On the eve of the State of the Nation Address, at a senate house, the cameramen,

news reporters, and their fellow politicians were shocked when the targeted

politicians slowly turned to dusts, killing them.

Kyuu, who was still recovering, and still confined at the hospital, was watching TV

with Meg when the newsflash showed what happened at the senate house. He gritted

his teeth, as he believed that Pluto was behind this, not knowing that SMART Brain

also played a hand on this.

(**A/N**: Kyuu and DDS are unaware that SMART Brain played a big role on the

recent attacks, and couldn't act upon this fact since they lacked evidence, and

Class Q, A and C couldn't bring themselves to sneak in the Corporate building due

to tight security, as well as fearing that if they do suspect that SMART Brain was

behind this, their presence inside the building might cause them to hide important

evidence that the three DDS section could find)

Kyuu then picked up the phone, and called the rest of Class C, A, and Q, and

proposed a meeting to take steps in finding a way to solve this crisis.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days **by** Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

Preview:

As Kyuu spends his last month of confinement at the hopsital, someone is spreading

chaos on several sports players, killing them along the way.

You'll find out who.


	80. Soccer Stampede

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mrs. Renjou and Kyuu's attending physician were walking towards Kyuu's room

while talking, with the physician telling her that Kyuu would be discharged by

next month, stating that despite the wounds he received, he was recovering at a

remarkable pace.

As they entered the room, they were surprised at the scene: Meg was on Kyuu's

bed, and was lying on top of him, kissing passionately, and were almost naked!

Mrs. Renjou fainted, while the couple got dressed, and meg went to Mrs. Renjou,

assisting the doctor in putting her on a chair. "Looks to me that you've recovered

faster than i expected." The doctor looked at Kyuu, grinning, while Kyuu was

blushing furiously.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Soccer Saturation Drive **

It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was the last saturday of this month, as Kyuu

will be discharged by next month. Class Q, A,and C were glad to here it. They

were also glad upon learning that Hawkmon was revived, and soon the three

sections were surprised when told that Ryu was indeed kidnapped by Pluto, and

told them that they somehow acquired "superhuman" mercenaries in doing their

bidding. They decided to discuss this when Kyuu arrives home.

Daisuke and V-Mon decided to take a breather and watch a live soccer game,

and invited Hikari to join them in watching the game. Hikari agreed, and the couple

and V-Mon went to the Tokyo Stadium to watch the match between **Jyōyo Orange **

**Hill **and **Koguken High**.

Three hours later, Diasuke and Hikari were seated at the front row, and were a bit

akward, as the rest of the audiences were looking at V-Mon, who was dressed in a

soccer shirt, shorts, and a cap. They were amazed that a Digimon is also an avid fan.

Soon, **Jyōyo Orange Hill** soccer players emerged from their dugout, and were waving

at their fans. **Kokugen **players also emerged, and did the same. Minutes later, the game

started, and the scene became intense, as both teams socred two points in just five

minutes. Daisuke and V-Mon were chanting aloud like the rest of the fans, while Hikari

was pleased that Daisuke was enjoying the game.

But the mood of the staduim changed when an untoward incident occured. As **Sakai **

**Jefferson Kōji**, goalkeeper of **Jyōyo**, caught the ball, and before he could threw the

ball to **Rodrigo**, he slowly turned to dust and crumbled, leaving his uniform intact. Both

teams stopped what they were doing, and looked at what just happened. Daisuke,

Hikari, V-Mon and the rest of the audience were shocked by this occurence. Then, the

entire team of Kokugen underwent the same thing like Rodrigo, turning to dust and

crumbled. **Kamata**, **Sako**, **Ichikawa Hiroshi**, and **Esaka Masashi **then felt that they

were getting nauseous, and they slowly turned to dusts and crumbled, leaving **Yūya Kiba**,

**Muroi Kazuya**, and **Kano Kyosuke** as the only soccer players left.

The audience were shocked by what was happening, and soon ushers were sent to the

audience line to calm them down to prevent a stampede.

Coach **Murakami Kazuo** came towards Kano and the rest, asking them if there was

anything strange that happened before the match. Before Kano was about to reply,

he, Kiba and Kazuya turned to dusts and crumbled. Screams were heard, but the crowd

remained calm. Daisuke sent an e-mail to the rest via the D3, and told Hikari that they

should leave before things get out of hand.

Then, a left portion of the overall audience strated to turn to dust and crumbled, one by

one, like a domino falling sequentially. That alone caused a panic, and a stampede erupted.

many ran over each other, while some jumped form the stage. V-Mon changed to

Fladramon and carried Daisuke and Hikari onto the air, and watched the carnage below

them, as many died and some were injured, while crowd control ushers were struggling

to calm the terrified audience.

Outside the stadium, a figure was casually walking away, dressed in a hat, trench coat,

pants and boots. while it's face was covered, a it's hair was partially revealed, which is

colored blue. He boarded a van and sped off, just as Fladramon landed safely outside,

and the two Class C students were being approached by policemen who responed to the

call.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days **by** Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

- - -

Sorry to the fans of **Hungry Heart: Wild Striker** for killing off their fave players.

But it was necessary to the plot.

BTW, was that Ryu who walked away??

- - -

**Preview:**

Kyuu is discharged! And prosposes a meeting, and gets a challenge from Kyo!


	81. Two New Belts: The Gamma and Beta Gears

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mrs. Renjou, Megumi, and Kyuu's attending physician were wheeling an excited

Kyuutowards the hospital lobby after three months of confinement, after he was

given the go-signal to be discharged.

The doctor whispered to Meg and Kyuu to take it easy, and then winked at the

two, causing the couple to blush. Five minutes later, the Renjous and Meg hopped

onto the taxi and left.

thirty minuted later, they arrived, and were greeted by their family members, and the

DDS students, and a welcome home party ensued. While the celebration was held

inside, they didn't noticed that a van was just a distance, watching the ensuing party.

"Sir, Kyuu Renjou has recovered. I think Kyo would be very happy when he hears

this.". Then, after a reply, they sped off.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**The Beta and Gamma Gears; Final Challenge**

Four days later, at the SMART Brain Corporation, inside the conference room,

Kyo was given instructions by Murakami to finish off Kyuu Renjou. Murakami

told him sternly that if he doesn't kill off Kyo, not only will he be demoted from

his current position (his position at this time was his aide to Murakami, since he

raised Kyo from infancy), he will also be punished severely if he screws this

assignment. Kyo looked frightened for a moment, but nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the Renjou residence, Kyuu was talking with Takeru, and Takeru

suggested that they'll have a meeting at Koshiro's place. Takeru said that he'll talk

with the leaders of Class C and A about this, and said that he's sure that they'll

agree. Kyuu nodded and hung up the phone. As Kyuu turned around, he was

surprised to see his mom, who heard everything. Mrs. Renjou pleaded to her son

not to go, after what has happened (Kyuu is 90 percent healed, but still wears a

bandage around his waist as the doctor advises him to strainhimself much until the

next month is up. Oh yeah, this this the third month, with just a week to go). Kyuu

frowned, and told his mom that he has to do what he has to, and that he still has a

duty to find Ryu. Kyuu's mom, had no choice but to accept it, but told Kyuu that

she'll go with him to Koshiro's place. Kyuu sighed, but agreed to it.

At the gym area of the SMART Brain building, Kyo was punching away on the huge

punching bag, his mind was focused on beating Kyuu, and the ultimatum that Murakami

has given him. In his 15 years, Kyo never questioned Murakami's authority, or asked

him who his parents were or where he was born, and why he was never sent to any

school. All he ever learned was the basic fighting techniques, doing transport jobs, and

doing errands. And just recently, he was given an assignment in taking out Kyuu. All of

his life, he never took a life, and he was never given permission to socialize with anyone.

But now Kyo was starting to doubt himself, as to why he hasn't gathered the courage to

question the man who raised him. His thought was interrupted when the punching bag he

was sparring with turned to dust. And behind it was the one responsible: Kitazaki. Kyo

gritted his teeth, but decided to leave. "Aww…are you afraid of getting demoted after I

interrupted you?" Kitazaki taunted. Kyo just ignored it and left.

As he was passing by the laboratory since he was to deliver a document to one of the

scientists, he saw a belt, along with the other equipment, on a table, with the symbol of

the Greek letter "**Gamma**", and then saw another belt with the same design, this time with

the Greek letter, "**Beta**". As Kyo stared at the belts, he took the Gamma Belt and

Gamma Phone. He then stared at it, but his musing was interrupted when a scientist came.

"Hey, Kyo. That belt isn't finished yet. It doesn't have any programming yet that requires

Orphenochs to use it.". "You mean to say that I can use it even if I'm not an Orphenoch??"

Kyo pressed. "What's it to you?" the scientist begins to suspect something. Kyo said, "Good.

That means I can gaud Kyuu Renjou into accepting my challenge. This Beta gear…it doesn't

have any Orphenoch DNA programming yet?". When the scientist said no, Kyo nodded and

took the Beta and Gamma Gears, and gave the documents to the scientist. "Hey, where

are you taking them?". "Don't worry, I'll use it to face Kyuu. I'll return them once I beat

him.". Kyo replied and bids goodbye to the scientist.

The scientist then called Murakami and told him about it. Murakami was a bit surprised

when Anubis told Murakami to let him, saying that this would see where Kyo's loyalty lies.

At Koushiro's place, Koshiro's room (which was bigger now than before after being

repaired after the last time it was thrashed by Pluto goons who were Orphenochs) was

jampacked, as all members of Class Q, A,and C were there, eating snacks and were

discussing steps in finding a way of producing proof to implicate the SMART Brain after

gathering verbal testimonies from both Mari, Takumi and Masato, when they wondered if

the Orphenochs were connected to SMART Brain activities, since the Orphenochs were

after the teens becuae of the belts. And they also considered the facts of their ties with Pluto.

The phone rang and Mrs. Izumi answered the call. She was surprised when she was told

that she wanted to talk to Kyuu. Mrs. Renjou overheard the conversation, but was too

shocked to act, as she finally solved the puzzle about Kyuu's so-called look-alike. Mrs. Izumi

called Kyuu, and answered the Phone. Tentamon activated the speaker box so that everyone

can listen.

Kyo: "Kyuu…don't even bother how I know that you're in Izumi's residence. I'm

challenging you for the last time. Just between you and me. And I have something."

Kyuu: "And what is that?".

Kyo: "You know about the three belts? The **Faiz**, **Kaixa** and **Delta** Gears?"

Kyuu: "What about it?"

Kyo: "I managed to sneak out two untested belts. They have the same functions as the

Faiz gear. And WE'RE going to use it for our final battle.".

Kyuu: "But…I'm not an Orphenoch. I was told that only Orphenochs can where them…"

Kyo: "What about the two persons who wore the Faiz and Kaixa belts? They were able

to wear them, which means that they're Orphenochs too. As for your question, The

Beta and Gamma gears don't have any programming that allows Orphenochs to use it,

so it's safe to wear it. So how about it? Just between you and me. A one on one battle.

Mano-e-mano. What do you say?"

Kyuu: "…Alright. Where's the venue?"

Kyo: "At an abandoned garage, underneath Kyushu bridge. Just the two of us, no more

no less. I'd strongly recommend that you have you're girlfriend stay put so that there'll be

no hostage situation like four months ago. That's the condition.".

Kyuu: "When's the date?".

Kyo: "Now.".

Kyo dropped the phone, and Kyuu dropped the phone on the unit. Looking serious, he

saw the worried look of his friends.

Kyuu's mom was also worried, and wanted to say something, but was unable to say it.

Kyuu told everyone that he has to go alone. Meg insisted that she come along but Kyuu

told her no. He gave her a brief case, and left.

Two minutes later, Kyuu left for Kyushu. Megumi then recalled that Mari used her camera

phone to record Kyuu's fight with Kyo before getting injured, and sent a message. Mari

replied, and send it to her cellphone.

Five minutes later, Megumi showed the image of Kyo. Mrs. Renjou was utterly shocked,

and cried. The others were confused as to why Mrs. Renjou cried. "Kyo…he is Kyuu's

younger twin brother…". The whole scene went glow in the dark, unable to comprehend

as to why this was happening. Two siblings…fighting each other for no reason. Megumi

then said, "Maybe Kyo doesn't know. Remember, he was livid when the curly-haired man

interrupted their fight.". V-Mon interrupted and said, "Kyuu and Kyo…Mask Riders

Beta and Gamma…guys…we have to stop them…and Kyo must know about this."

Megumi said, "Mrs. Renjou, please come with us. You're the only one who can stop

the two from killing each other.". Mrs. Renjou agreed, and the two set off for Kyushu

Bridge riding in a taxi, while Daisuke and V-Mon followed them, also boarding another

taxi.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days **by** Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

- - -

**Preview:**

Kyo makes one last attempt to fight Kyuu, but takes a turn when someone stops them

from finishing their battle, and that Ryu will finally make his full-time return.


	82. Enter: Mask Riders Beta & Gamma

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

As Megumi and Mrs. Renjou boarded a taxi, the rest of the DDS students inside

Koshiro's house we're stunned at what Mrs. Renjou just said: Kyo Renjou is

Kyuu's younger twin brother. And now he's going to fight Kyuu in a last battle.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Kamen Rider Beta vs. Kamen Rider Gamma **

Twenty minutes later, Kyuu arrived at the Kyushu Bridge, and saw Kyo standing

at the edge of the bridge, carrying two briefcases, each with the logo of "SMART

Brain Corporation". He then motions Kyuu to follow him as they descended under

the bridge, which reveals that there's an abandoned garage, which was built 15

years ago.

As the two teens were inside the garage, Kyo threw the briefcase at Kyuu, while

Kyo opens his. "Why are you alone? Don't you want to have any witnesses to

you're demise?" Kyo asks. "In case that Kitazaki guy comes, he might use Meg

as a hostage again, and I'll be sent back to the hospital. Now, then…why are you

giving me this? And what do you mean Takumi and Masato being Orphenochs and

why they are the only ones who can use the belts?" Kyuu replied. "Looks like you

have a wager. Fine…if you beat me, I'll tell you all I know. If I beat you, I'll kill

you. Fair deal enough for you? And better read the manual. You got five minutes

to learn the basics in using that gear.".

Kyuu nodded in agreement, and starts to read the manual of the contents of the

briefcase, which houses the Beta Gear, while Kyo opens his briefcase, which

houses the Gamma Gear.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Renjou told Megumi the whole story surrounding Kyo, telling

her that she and her husband, Saturou had twin sons, Kyuu and Kyo. However, a

week after the two boys were born, Kyo was taken away despite tight security

inside the hospital, and she and Saturou had the police look for him, and Saturou

was killed by Pluto weeks later. After several years, Mrs. Renjou decided to give

up on Kyo, assuming that he was killed by his kidnappers, and resumed the

kidnappers to be Pluto.

They then arrived at the Kyushu Bridge, and then went under the bridge, and saw

the abandoned garage, and the two females went there, not noticing that they were

being watched by two figures.

As Mrs. Renjou and Megumi entered the garage, they saw Kyuu and Kyo fasten

the belt around their waists, and each one holding a cellphone. Mrs. Renjou was

led by Megumi into hiding behind a pillar, but was close enough to see what's

going on.

"The first the numbers you punched will be your permanent password. And I presume

you learned some of the commands. So let's get a move on.". Kyuu tried one last

ploy in stalling Kyo. "Why is it that you want me dead? Is it because I look just like

you? I never even met you…". "I don't know why, and I don't want to know!!"

Kyo shouted, and punched the codes.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

The Gamma Phone was activated, and began to make some humming sound.

Gamma Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyo (holding the cellphone like a microphone): "Rider Change!"

Kyo then inserted the Gamma Phone onto the holster of the Gamma Belt, which

in the middle (the belt buckle).

Gamma Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kyo's body then turned black, surrounded by a bright green lines, which is racing

all over his body, then his head was being covered by a helmet resembling an insect

with antennas. And the transformation was complete. Kyo's armor resembles the

Faiz armor, which is covered in black, save for the gray-colored chest plates with

green lines around the rest of his body. Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma. "What

are you waiting for? Punch the codes and let's get on with it!" Kyo told Kyuu impatiently.

Kyuu took a deep breath, and punched the codes of the Beta Phone.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

The Beta Phone was activated, and began to make some humming sound.

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyuu was abit nevous about this, but went on and continues the procees (holding

the cellphone like a walkie-talkie): "Rider Change!"

Kyu then inserted the Beta Phone onto the holster of the Beta Belt, the same way

that Kyo did..

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

And Kyuu's transformation was the same like Kyo, but unlike Kyo, the transformation

involves blue light, and after the transformation process was complete, Kyuu emerges

in an armor similar to the Faiz armor, but with blue lines around. Kyuu Renjou became

Mask Rider Beta. Kyuu sheepishly looked at himself by the mirror, which was near a

pillar. "Wow! I looked like a real Kamen Rider!" Kyuu began to make goofy gesture,

while Mask Rider Gamma sweat-dropped, and began to get agitated.

Megumi and Mrs. Renjou were equally amazed at what they saw, but were worried

about what will happen next.

Kyo broke the reveries and shouted at Kyuu. "QUICK CLOWNING AROUND

AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!". Kyuu snapped back to reality, and began to

get serious, and braced himself, as he'll be fighting with his look-alike for the second time.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

**Preview:**

Kyo and Kyuu, as Mask Riders Gamma and Beta, started to brawl, but the fight

takes a different turn when someone stops them from finishing their battle, and that

Ryu will finally make his full-time return.


	83. Beta vs Gamma, Ryu Returns

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

As Megumi and Mrs. Renjou stared in awe at the suits that Kyuu and Ryu are

wearing, they were worried about how to stop the two from killing ech other

without getting hit, and how to persuade Kyo to listen to them, seeing that he's

determined to kill Kyuu.

Megumi was surprised to see Yukihira approaching them. Yuki told Meg that

she followed them, wanting to see what's going on.

After being told briefly about what just happened, she stared in surprised at

seeing the Renjou twins wearing the Beta and Gamma suits, as the fight has

just began.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel? _

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga _

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru _

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi _

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Me wo samase The time to go _

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni _

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto _

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo _

_End justifaiz the means _

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real _

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru _

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto _

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara... _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Yobisamase The way you go _

_Shinjitsu wo sagase _

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto _

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru _

_End justifaiz the means _

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi _

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Me wo samase The time to go _

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni _

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto _

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo _

_End justifaiz the means _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

Ryu Returns 

Kyo made the first move, and charges toward Kyuu, but Kyuu, as

**Mask Rider Beta**, made the first strike, and executed a head-scissors

takedown, and Kyo, as **Mask Rider Gamma**, was thrown towards a

pillar. Kyuu began to dance around, pleased that he made a good impression.

Kyuu's mom was surprised at Kyuu's performance, while Megumi and

Yukihira sweat-dropped at Kyuu's gestures. Kyuu stopped dancing

around upon hearing a voice.

Gamma Phone: "_SINGLE MODE_".

Before Kyuu was about to turn around, a strong charge of beam fired

at Kyuu, hitting him on the butt, and Kyuu (comically) began to ran and

hop around, covering his smoking butt with his armored hands. "_Itai_! _Itai_! _Itai_!"

Kyuu shouted ("Itai" means ouch in Japanese). He then rubbed his butt on

the ground to diffuse the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Kyuu glared at Kyo. "What the heck is that about??!!

Shooting me from behind??!!". Kyo response was, "Pay attention to the fight!

We're being serious here, unless you want someone to break our match?".

Kyuu then recalled what he learned from the Beta Gear's manual, and opened

the cover of the Beta Phone, and inputted the codes.

**103ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_BURST MODE_".

The Beta Phone then turned into a phone blaster, and Kyuu opened fire, but

Kyo managed to evade it, and hid himself behind a pillar, not noticing that

Yuki, Megumi and Kyuu's mom were near him, both were also hiding behind

a nearby pillar. Kyo and Kyuu (as Mask Riders Beta and Gamma) continued

to fire, but Kyo's Phone Blaster ran out of ammo, because the code that Kyo

inputted has only 12 shots, and must be recharged. Kyuu's Phone blaster also

ran out, and also needs to be recharged, and the two inputted their next codes.

Beta Phone: **2-7-9 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: **2-7-9 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_CHARGE_"

Gamma Phone: "_CHARGE_"

While their phones were charging, Kyuu and Kyo came out of their hiding

place, and locked arms, and soon began to punch each other out. But Kyuu

is still slightly behind Kyo in terms of fighting skills, as Kyo delivered several

killer moves, like the enzuguri, flying clothesline, and several side kicks.

But Kyu made a comeback, doing several maneuvers remiscent of

**Rey Mysterio**'s moves, but sadly, he couldn't perform the **6-1-9** technique,

but surprised Kyo when he performed the **_Chokeslam_** (**Kane**-style). But

Kyo shifted his weight, and went behind Kyuu, and perfomed the **Masterlock**

(**Chris Masters**' finishing move), and Kyuu struggled to break free, and

succeeded, and delivered a clothesline.

As Kyo staggered, he noticed a sledgehammer near him. As Kyuu dashes

forward, Kyo grabbed the sledgehammer, and jabbed it towards Kyuu's

genital area (OK, it's a low blow), and Kyuu kneeled in pain, while staggering

backwards. Kyo then took the Gamma Pointer and attached it into his left

ankle, and inputed the code.

**ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_"

Kyo jumped into the air, and as the Gamma Pointer was aimed at Kyuu,

green light came out of the tip with an appearance of a triangle, and was

aimed at a still weakened Kyuu. As Kyo was in the process of performing

the **Emerald Striker **(which is a spinning corkscrew kick), Kyuu's mom

realized what will happen next, and dashed towards Kyuu, shielding her

son, despite Megumi's pleas of warning to stay back. Kyo then saw this,

and managed to shift his direction, and turned his aim to the left, almost

hitting Kyuu's mom, and instead hitting a pillar, causing a huge hole.

Kyuu realized what just happened, and in his frenzied state, he

accidentally pressed a button.

**END CALL**

Kyuu's armor slowly disappeared, reverting back to normal. Kyuu almost

shouted at his mom for her reckless act.

"Mom!! What were you thinking??!! I told you to stay home!". Kyo was

somewhat moved by this, but stayed still, watching the scene.

Mrs. Renjou: "Sorry, Kyuu, but I can't just sit here and watch the two of

you kill each other. You're both important to me.". Kyuu and Kyo blinked

their eyes at what Mrs. Renjou just said.

Mrs. Renjou: "Kyo…he…Kyuu is you're older, twin brother!". Kyo couldn't

believe what he just heard. He instinctively pressed a button on the

Gamma Phone.

**END CALL**

Kyo reverted to normal, and confronted Kyuu's mom, looking very stunned, and

very confused.

Kyo: "What do you mean by that??!! Kyuu is my twin brother??!! You better not make

any…"

Mrs. Renjou: "It's true. You and Kyo we're born at the Tokyo Hospital 15 years

ago. One week later, someone took you away. The police did all they could to find

you, but in the end, we all presumed that you were killed, by Pluto. You're father,

Saturou Renjou was killed by Pluto six months later, and I couldn't afford to lose

Kyuu, so we gave up. But when the DDS students told me about your sightings,

I began to realize that you were my long, lost son, and when I saw you just now,

it's confirmed. You are Kyo Renjou, and your father and I gave you that name.".

Kyo was shaken by what he just heard, and was starting to get emotionally shaken.

Kyuu was also feeling the same, and started to stand up, and walked up to Kyo,

and said, "Let's put this grudge aside for now, and figure out how you ended up like

this.". Before Kyo was about to reply. Megumi walked up to the three and said,

"Let's all head to Koshiro's place. And talk this over with.". Yuki came forward,

and said, "Please, help us find Ryu, and tell us all you know about the recent

killings.". Suddenly, a voice boomed, interrupting what would have been an

emotional reunion.

"Aww…how touching. Looks like the Rose Orphenoch won't be needing

you.". It was Kitazaki, and with is Ryu. Megumi was overjoyed and went

towards Ryu to hug him, but Ryu went towards Megumi, and punched her

on the gut, and lifted her, and threw her against the pillar, knocking her out.

Kyuu and Kyo were surprised by this, and then Kyo's Gamma Phone rang.

Kyo took the phone and answered it. "Looks like you know the truth. Guess

there's no point in keeping up with this charade. And since you didn't carry

out your assignment, well I'll tell you what **Vince McMahon** said to his

employees: YOU'RE FIRED!". The Voice is from Murakami, and he just

expelled Kyo from his services.

Kitazaki then received a text message from his beeper, and it was from

Murakami, telling him to kill both Kyuu and Kyo. Kitazaki then turned to

Ryu, and said, "OK, _Master_ Ryu, you heard the man…go kill off the

_Wonder Twins_.".

Ryu then glanced coldly at Kyuu and Kyo, then grinned devilishly, and his

face slowly turned gray with several wrinkles, and the rest of his body

turned gray as well.

Kyuu: "Ryu! What's happening to you??!!".

Kyo: "He…he's been turned into an Orphenoch.".

Yuki, Kyuu and his mom turned to Kyo upon hearing this, and were shocked.

Then they saw Ryu changed into his orphenoch form which resemble a real devil.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

**Preview:**

Kyo and Kyuu took on a possessed Ryu, who shows off his orphenoch powers.

Can Kyuu and Kyo manage to beat Ryu without hurting him?


	84. Ryu The Devil Orphenoch!

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ryu picked up Megumi and threw her against another pillar, further injuring

her. Kyuu blinked in surprise at Ryu's action, and then stared wide-eyed, as

Ryu slowly changes form, revealing his form as an Orphenoch, which resembles

the Biblical devil.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel? _

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga _

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru _

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi _

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Me wo samase The time to go _

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni _

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto _

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo _

_End justifaiz the means _

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real _

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru _

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto _

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Yobisamase The way you go _

_Shinjitsu wo sagase _

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto _

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru _

_End justifaiz the means _

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi _

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka _

_Me wo samase The time to go _

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni _

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto _

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo _

_- - - _

**Ryu vs. Kyuu**

Kyuu drags an Orphenoch-enhanced Ryu away from the garage as Mrs. Renjou

and Yukihira carries an unconscious and injured Megumi away from the garage,

while Kitazaki changes to Mask Rider Delta and began chasing after

**Mask Rider Gamma** (Kyo). Kyuu then shouted at his mom and Yuki, telling

them to take Megumi to a hospital and said that he'll catch up shortly. Kyuu's

mom was worried, but Yuki told Kyuu's mom to heed her son's instruction, and

both left. Kyuu then turned his attention towards Ryu, the Devil Orphenoch, and

tried to reach through him via his voice. "Ryu! It's me! Kyuu! You're from DDS!

You're a normal boy! Not a monster!". But Kyuu's efforts were in vain, as Ryu

paid no attention, and black tentacles came out from his palms, and tried to reach

Kyuu, but Kyuu narrowly evaded it, knowing what will happen if he gets caught

by the tentacles. "SHIT!!!!" Kyuu thought, and had to use the last resort. He then

punched the codes into the Beta phone.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyuu: "Rifer Change!".

Kyuu then inserted the phone into the belt's holster, and the phone spoke again.

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kyo's body was covered in black light surrounded by blue lines, and soon became

**Mask Rider Beta**. Kyuu then tried to subdue Ryu without using excessive force,

believing that he was hypnotised by Pluto, and that whatever experiment was done

to Ryu, Kyuu was pissed deep inside, treating Ryu like a guinea pig. But Ryu's mind

was still focused on Kyuu, and fought off the effects of Kyuu's physical attacks, and

delivered a devastating punch to Kyuu's gut, and then lifted him up, and threw him

against a pillar. Since Ryu is in Orphenoch form, his strength has doubled, and Ryu

throwing Kyuu at the pillars has bad consequences, as Kyuu (as Mask Rider Beta)

was plowing through several pillars, threatening to disrupt the foundation of the

Kyushu Bridge.

Kyuu was staggering up to his feet, and was forced to use a little force to slow Ryu

down.

**1-0-3 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_SINGLE MODE_."

Kyuu's Beta phone turned into a phone blaster, and fired away at Ryu. But Ryu

"grew" wings, which resembled a gargoyle's wings, and flew into the air, and easily

dodged the Phone Blaster's shots. When the Phone Blaster ran out of ammo, Kyuu

placed the phone back into the holster, and inputted the next codes.

**2-7-9 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_CHARGE_".

While charging, Kyuu was running away as Ryu (in Orphenoch form) was firing

away strong laser beams from his eyes, almost hitting Kyuu. As Kyuu re-entered

the garage, Ryu then raises his arms, and a huge, energy ball appeared from his

hands, and then threw the powerful blast towards Mask Rider Beta. Kyuu managed

to evade it, but the huge ball hit the remaining pillar, causing the Kyushu Bridge to

collapse, trapping Kyuu, Kyo and Kitazaki underneath the debris.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto **

_bokura wa wakariaenakute _

_yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta _

_nandatte jugyou houridashita _

_totan ooame tte dekisugiteru _

_akiyasui sedai nante _

_iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de _

_wari to kizutsukiyasui desu _

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO _

_gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU _

_mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo _

_sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori _

_surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai _

_(shake up x2 Do you feel the same...) _

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga _

_bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou _

_chotto shita zure ga modokashiku _

_kokoro __nokori ni nacchau kedo _

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata _

_ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou _

_kimi no ita hi wo omou toki _

_amaoto majiri no (um-) __Dessert Days _

-- _tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide _

_deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja _

_kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo _

_genki de ite to tada sore dake _

_tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-) _

_(can't say x2 __won't leave me alone...) _

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte _

_atarimae ni omotteta hito _

_hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara _

_mata aeru deshou ka _

_Dessert Days _

-, -- repeat

- - -

**Preview: **

See next chapter to see if Kyuu and Kyo survive the cave in of the bridge.


	85. Delta vs Gamma, Ryu vs Beta

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ryu, as the Devil Orphenoch, stared at the ruins of the fallen Kyushu Bridge,

not concerned on who the casualties are, whether it was Kitazaki or the

Renjou brothers. He then reverted back to normal, and saw Yukihira and

Mrs. Renjou still carrying

an unconscious Megumi. He grinned and went towards them, preparing to

assault them.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA **

(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider 555**_)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Mask Rider Gamma vs. Mask Rider Delta**

Mrs. Renjou then saw Ryu in his human form, and was grinning at them,

indicating that he'll attack them. Mrs. Renjou shouted at Ryu, hoping that

he'll wake up, but to no avail. Ryu kept on coming, but Mask Rider Beta

(Kyuu) surprisingly got up, amid the debris, and grappled Ryu from behind,

holding him. "Mom! Yuki! Go now! I'll hold him! I'll catch up with you later!"

Kyuu shouted. Mrs. Renjou nodded and she he and Yuki left the scene.

Kyuu then threw himself and Ryu towards a pond, where Ryu changed into

the Devil Orphenoch once more, and the two began to brawl over the pond.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Kitazaki (as Mask Riders Felta and Gamma) got up,

and managed to clear their path from the heavy debris. Kitazaki then saw

Ryu giving Kyuu a hard time, even though Kyuu was still wearing the Beta

suit. He then turned his attention at Kyo, who was still in his armored form

of Kamen Rider Gamma, was punching a code into Gamma phone.

**1-0-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "_BURST MODE_".

The Gamma Phone turned into the Phone Blaster, and Kyo opened fire,

while Kitazaki picked up the Delta Phone and said, "Fire". Then the Delta

Phone spoke.

Delta Phone: "_BURST MODE_".

Delta then opened fire, and Gamma did the same, and the two ended up

getting hit. But Kitazaki somehow remained standing while Kyo was thrown

several feet away, and landed on his back. Kyo then fired at the ceiling of

the bridge, and Kitazaki was covered in debris, but Kitazaki, who was still

wearing the Delta suit, got up, and was amused. "Very clever. Now let's try

boxing.". Kitazaki approached Kyo, and the two Mask Riders brawled, but

Kitazaki seemed to be a more experienced street fighter, and narrowly got

the best over Kyo, who was knocked off his feet. Kitazaki, as Mask Rider Delta,

lifted Kyo and then saw Kyuu and Ryu getting off the pond, and Kitazaki

threw Kyo towards Kyuu, and the two siblings collided and landed on the

ground hard, and their phones were thrown out of their belt holsters, and in

10 seconds, the phones beeped, and they reverted back to normal, and were

still stunned from the collision. Mask Rider Delta and Ryu (in his Orphenoch

form), approached the two, and were preparing to finish them off, when

Daisuke and Magnamon arrived. Magnamon then used the _Extreme Jihad_,

and the two attackers backed away, and then saw more reinforcements arrived:

Stingmon, Angemon and Digmon. Kitazaki and Ryu then fled, while the others

went to Kyuu and Kyo. Daisuke and the others were surprised to see Kyuu

and Kyo, and that they noticed that they were still wearing the belts, while

they picked up their respective phones.

The others were then surprised when told about what happened to Ryu, and

said that Pluto was indeed behind this.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview: **

Kyuu goes to the hospital to check on megumi's condition, while

Kyo confronts the Lucky Clover to get the answers that he needed.


	86. Revelations On The Twins

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Daisuke, Takeru and Iori where stunned at seeing the two boys together: Kyuu

and Kyo. And moreover, they noticed that Kyuu and Kyo where slowly picking

up their respective phones. Kyo stared at the three Class C members, and was

stunned when Kyuu offered a hand to help him up.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the 

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Revelations about Kyuu and Kyo **

Kyuu then turned his attention at Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Iori, and told them

what happened. The four Class C members couldn't believed their ears, that Ryu

was turned into an Orphenoch. Iori then turned his attention to Kyo and demanded

an explanation. Kyo looked down at the floor, and told them that he believed

that he was taken into the laboratory of SMART Brain, and was administered

with whatever chemicals that was injected into him. Kyo then prepares to depart,

but Kyuu held him back.

Kyuu: "At least help us out on how to save Ryu.".

Kyo: "It's quite beyond me now. Ryu's been hypnotized or brainwashed, and

was turned into an Orphenoch. It'll take a huge amount of effort to wake him

up. Other than that, there's not much for me to do. I was off limits at the lab at

the time, and I was dong errands for Murakami.".

Iori: "So SMART Brain's in this too. Please, help us get some evidence in

proving their corrupt ways…".

Kyo: "SMART Brain's got high tech security systems. You'll have to be stealthy

enough to avoid them if you wish to avoid detection. Now if you excuse me, I

have an appointment with Mr. Murakami.". Kyo left, leaving the DDS students,

who then departed to the nearest hospital where Megumi was taken.

At Kyushu Medical Center, three hours later, the doctors emerged from the

emergency room, where Class Q, and C were waiting. The doctor said that

Megumi is now out of danger, and suffered only moderate concussions, and that

she needs a lot of rest. Kyuu then went to her room while the others waited outside.

Daisuke thn commented about the belt that Kyuu was wearing. Hikari then recalled

that only Orphenochs can where those belts, and wondered why Kyuu was able

to wear them. Koshiro then answered the question by saying that Kyo gave Kyuu

the Beta Gear since it has no programming that only Orphenochs can wear it, and

that it has no Orphenoch DNA. They thenn decided to go to Megumi's room.

At the Bar Clover, 4 pm, Saeko Kageyama was talking to Murakami on the

cordless phone when Kyo took the phone and spoke to Murakami. "I did what

you said. I survived. Now we talk. About what you told me earlier.". Murakami

smirked and said, "Very well. Meet me at an abandoned builing in Odiaba.".

Murakami gave kyo the directions, then ended the call. Kyo then tossed the phone

at Saeko, while Takuma, Sawada and Kitazaki were preparing to grab him when

Saeko said that it was ok. Kyo then left the bar and went to the unidentified

building in Odiaba.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

(2nd Ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat 

- - -

**Preview:**

Kyo and Murakami got into a face-off, as he tells Kyo his origin, and reveals his

Orphenoch form for the first time.

Meanwhile, the three heroic Orphenochs, Yuka Osada, Yuji Kiba, and Naoya

Kaido returns, and plans to get even against the Lucky Clover.


	87. Kyo's Origin Revealed

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net **history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

At an abandoned building in Odaiba, at the 30th floor, Kyo patiently waits inside

the elevator while SMART Lady was entertaining him to remove the boredom

(she found him near the border of Tokyo and odaiba, and offered him a ride,

which he agreed, and here they are).

It didn't work, as he was covering his ears, while telling her to shut up.Soon they

arrived at the 30th floor, Kyo immediately left, and was anxious to get the answers.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**Confrontation: The Rose Orphenoch Revealed**

Kyuu was sitting on the chair beside Megumi's bed, while Megumi was in deep

slumber, after being given emergency treatment. Kyuu was also asleep, his head

lying face down at Meg's bedside, still wearing the Beta belt.

Megumi's parents arrived after hearing about what happened from Kyuu's mom.

Akane, Meg's elder sister, also arrived,and the three noticed that Kyuu was asleep,

and saw him wearing a strange belt. Mrs. Renjou then explained to the Minami(s)

about what happened, as the others listened at her tale.

Back at Odiaba, Kyo entered the office, seeing Murakami sitting on a chair and desk,

while Anubis, with Kaori Yuri, were sitting at an old, rugged couch sipping tea. Kyo

ignored the two Pluto members and glared at Murakami. Anubis then slipped a hand

inside his trench coat and pressed what appeared to be a button.

Kyo: "Ok, Murakami, care to explain why I was told that I was related to a DDS student,

and why sentenced me to death while I was in the middle of my assignment?"

Murakami smirked, then walked around his desk, hands inside his pocket. He then

went in front of Kyo and decided to spill the beans.

Murakami: "That's right. I sort of "adopted" you. You see, When you were born, you

and Kyuu Renjou were twin brothers. But then a thug whom Saturou Renjou had sent to

prison, escaped, and took his revenge by kidnapping you. He did this for revenge.

Saturou Renjou was supposed to be looking for you, but the he was summoned by

DDS to face Pluto. Meanwhile, SMART Lady and I happened to chanced upon

your kidnapper, and was about to drown you, but out of pity, I killed him, and took

you under my wing, and at the same time, your father, Saturou Renjou was killed. So

I knew that no one would look for you now that he's gone, and that I assumed that

everyone assumed that you're dead.".

Kyo stared wide-eyed at hearing Murakami's confession, that he was deceived into

thinking that he was given up for adoption by the orphanage. Murakami laughed as

he continues his confession.

Murakami: "And so I trained you so that once you're mature enough, you'll be my

right-hand man. Then when Pluto and us formed an alliance, the better, and my mistake,

as I exposed you to certain areas of the Pluto operations, but at least your knowledge

is limited. And when I learned about Class Q from Pluto, I became a bit worried about

you learning the truth, so I send you to spy on DDS, and that I assigned you to take

out Kyuu Renjou. But I miscalculated that your mother would get into the way, and it

did, and here we are.". Kyo was clenching his fists, his teeth were gritting. He couldn't

believed that he was suckered into taking out his own blood brother.

Murakami: "And…think of it as I manipulated you into pledging your loyalty to us.

But since you knew partially of us…it'd be a big risk. Since I was the one who brought

you up, then it is I who should brought you down.".

Kyo was livid, and to Murakami's surprise, Kyo jumped towards Murakami and

delivered a quick, right-hand punch, causing Murakami to careen against the seat

and table, and blood dripped from his left portion of his lips. Anubis told Kaori and

Yurie to stay still, which they nodded.

Murakami chuckled as he got up. "At least I have great pride in raising and training you.

And it'll be my pleasure to remove an expendable like you."

Murakami's face changed, as wrinkles appeared, and then changed form, revealing

himself as an Orphenoch. And then several rose petals appeared around Kyo. Kyo

backed away a bit, sensing danger.

Anubis: "This is the first time that Murakami used his real ability. And he first time that

he changed into his Orphenoch form. Hope you can make it out alive."

Kyo gritted his teeth, realizing that he just walked into a death chamber, and realizing

that he can't run away from this, as he was sure there were several agents allover the

building.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

**Preview:**

Kyo and Murakami gets into a fight, and Murakami shows off his powers as the

Rose Orphenoch.

Meanwhile, the three heroic Orphenochs, Yuka Osada, Yuji Kiba, and Naoya Kaido

returns, and plans to get even against the Lucky Clover.


	88. Mask Rider Gamma vs The Rose Orphenoch

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use

them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms,

let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the abandoned office in Odaiba, on the 30th floor, Kyo stared wide-eyed as

Kyoji Murakami, the current head of SMART Brain Corporation, shows off his

power as an Orphenoch, which looked grotesque in appearance, and petals were

flying all over the room, while Anubis, Kaori and Yurie stood back, as the fight is

about to commence.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**Kyo In Danger**

Kyuu woke up two hours after he fell asleep. He was sitting on the chair beside

Megumi's bed, watching her intently, while his thoughts played back on the scene

several hours ago, where Ryu punched Megumi on the gut, then threw her against a

pillar inside the garage right below Kyushu Bridge. He also recalled that Ryu was not

himself when he did that, and that he changed into an Orphenoch. Kyuu gritted his

teeth, as he knew that Pluto had done something to him. This also didn't sit well with

him, now that he found out from Kyo that SMART Brain is also involved in this.

"I'd better tell the others about this, and we'd better get some clues to warrant us a

search order." Kyuu thought. Kyuu's thoughts were interrupted when Megumi's

parents made their presence felt, and Kyuu stood up to greet them. Mr. and

Mrs. Minami nodded and motions Kyuu to sit down, while asking him what happened.

They noticed that Kyuu still wearing the Beta Belt, and Kyuu noticed it, and had no

choice but to tell them about what happened.

Back at Odaiba, The Rose Orphenoch was surprised at Kyo's quickness, as Kyo was

moving around, evading the petal projectiles (Kyo figured that the rose petals might be

lethal weapons) thrown against him. Kyo then grabbed a chair and threw it against at the

Rose Orphenoch, but the Rose Orphenoch simply smashed it away.

Murakami's human projection appeared and said, "Not bad. Perhaps I've trqained you too

well. Well, think of it as an honor, as I brought you up, I'll brought you down.". His

projection disappeared, and the fight resumed. Kyo then surprised his ex-mentor when he

lifted the helm of his long, sleevless shirt, revealing that he was wearing the Gamma Belt.

He took the Gamma Phone from his pocket, and punched in the codes.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

The Gamma Phone was activated, and began to make some humming sound.

Gamma Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyo (holding the cellphone like a microphone): "Rider Change!"

Kyo then inserted the Gamma Phone onto the holster of the Gamma Belt, which

in the middle (the belt buckle).

Gamma Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kyo's body then turned black, surrounded by a bright green lines, which is racing

all over his body, then his head was being covered by a helmet resembling an insect

with antennas. And the transformation was complete. Kyo's armor resembles the

Faiz armor, which is covered in black, save for the gray-colored chest plates with

green lines around the rest of his body. Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma.

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, charged towards the Rose Orphenoch, and soon the

two traded blows, but the Rose Orphenoch managed to get the upper hand, and Kyo

was staggering back. The Rose Orphenoch laughed, and gave a "thumbs down".

Kyo then tooked the Gamma Phone and punched in the codes that came into his head.

**1-0-3 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "_BURST MODE_".

The Gamma Phone then turned into a phone blaster, and Kyo opened fire, hitting

his opponent, and he staggered backwards. After his ammo ran out, Gamma placed his

phone back into the belt, and went for the offensive. He delivered a lot of punches, but

then Kyo foolishly jumped towards his opponent, using a flying kick, but the

Rose Orphenoch just caught Gamma by his ankle and threw him against a wall.

With Kyo stunned, the Rose Orphenoch then fired the petals against Kyo. Although

he evaded some, Kyo was till struck by the petals, which "exploded" upon contact,

and again was slammed against the wall, and the Gamma phone was thrown out,

and a beeping sound was heard. Ten seconds later, he reverted back to normal.

The Rose orphenoch shoots out another barrage of petals, hitting Kyo, and exploded,

as the impact struck him on his right ribcage, his upper left arm, and both legs. He

shouted in pain as he fell to the floor, although he still manages to grab the Gamma Phone..

At the Kyushu hospital, Kyuu was surprised when the Minami(s) told him that

their elder daughter Akane, and Mrs. Renjou told them about what happened. "Kyuu,

would you show us what that belt can do when you activated it?" Megumi's father asked.

Kyuu was a bit hesitant, but obliged. Kyuu took the Beta Phone, and punched the codes.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyu: "Rider Change.".

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kyuu then changes into his armored form, becoming Mask Rider Beta. Megumi's parents

were surprised at what they saw. Kyuu then pressed the "End Call" button, and reverted

back to normal. Kyuu then told them that he got the belt from Kyo. Then, as if he heard

a voice, as he looked at the window. Megumi's parents then wondered what was wrong

with Kyuu.

Back at Odaiba, a bloodied Kyo staggered backwards, despite the greater wounds on his

legs, while clutching his wounds on his upper body, as The Rose Orphenoch stepped

forward, then reverted back to his normal form. Murakami smirked and said, "Had your

real mother hadn't showed up, you wouldn't be in this mess. But then, I never think of you

as a part of our foundation. You're an excess garbage.". Kyo glared, but was interrupted when

some one entered the room, and kicked him on the gut, sending him near the glass window.

It was Ryu! Ryu then raised his arms, and a medium-sized energy ball appeared, and threw it

against Kyo. Kyo managed to avoid it, but the force sent him crashing against the glass

window, and was falling to the ground, as he was ejected from the 30th floor, while Ryu

looks down at his opponent coldly.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by **Hayami Kishimoto**

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

**-, -- repeat**

**Preview:**

See next chapter if Kyo survives the fall.


	89. Highway Chase

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and

use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

As Kyo was 15 floors away from ground impact, he knew that he was about

to die, but his presence of mind prevailed, and got an idea, as he opened the

cover of the Gamma Phone and punched the codes quickly.

**5-9-6 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyo: "Rider Change!"

Kyo then inserted the Gamma Phone into the Gamma Driver slot, amid the

panic that coursed through his body.

Gamma Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kyo's body turned black, with green lines racing around him, along with gray

chest plates and other ornaments, and became Mask Rider Gamma.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

The song's good and it rocks! Since the main theme of this fic involves the

Mask Riders of Kamen Rider 555, this opening song's just the thing.

**The Chase **

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, knew that his armored form would cushion

the impact, but had no idea how strong the impact would be, and he began

to think of something to break his fall.

Below, Sora Takenouchi and her father were driving inside their car when

Gamma fell right over the car's hood, then fell to the ground. Mr. Takenouchi

then hit the brakes, and he and Sora got off the car, and saw the figure that

fell over their car.

Gamma's fall over the car somehow cushioned his fall, but the impact was

so great that it further aggravated his injuries, and due to the impact, the

Gamma phone was removed from the belt's driver slot, and after 10 seconds,

Gamma reverted back to Kyo, but Kyo managed to grab the Gamma Phone,

but due to his injuries, he was unable to move much, and unable to punch

the codes to change into his armored form.

Sora thought that it was Kyuu because of Kyo's similar looks, and used her

mobile phone to call Takeru, while Mr. Takenouchi saw where Kyo fell from,

as he saw a blue-haired Bishounen standing from the broken window of the

abandoned building.

At the hospital, Takeru bursts Megumi's room, telling Kyuu and Megumi's father

that Sora found Kyo, saying that he was badly injured after falling from the

unidentified building. Kyuu then grabbed Takeru's phone and asked Sora if

Ryu as there. Sora said yes, but then she shrieked, saying that Ryu jumped from

the high floor, falling down, then she said that his body turned gray and wings

came out of Ryu's back. Kyuu almost shouted, telling Sora to get away from

Ryu, and fast. Sora and her father took the injured Kyo and boarded their car,

and sped off, with the Orphenoch form of Ryu chasing them.

Sora then phoned Yamato, telling him that they were being chased, and

screamed as Ryu's hands smashed into the back panel of the windshield, almost

grabbing Sora, but Mr. Takenouchi managed to shake off their pursuer, and

sped off into a tunnel.

Kyuu, on the other hand, told the others that he has to go, and ran off, leaving

the rest behind, who were worried about what was about to happen. Daisuke

and V-Mon went after Kyuu, wanting to help him.

Yamato, on the other hand, left his apartment, taking Gabumon with him, as they

headed to where Sora is.

Meanwhile, at an apartment in Tokyo, the three renegade Orphenochs, Naoya

Kaido, Yuka Osada, and Yuji Kiba (the Snake, Crane, and Horse Orphenochs)

where all lying on their beds, in their separate rooms, still smarting from the injuries

they sustained at the hands of the Centipede Orphenoch, Itsuro Takuma. Each of

them vowed to get even at Takuma, while planning on how to fight SMART Brain

since they're only three of them.

At the tunnel, Mr. Takenouchi steeped on the gas pedal, as the Devil Orphenoch

(Ryu Amakusa) was still chasing them, as Ryu's objective was to kill Kyo (who is

now unconscious), but decided to target Sora as well. Ryu used his wings to perform

gusts of winds, hitting the car's backside.

Luckily, the Takenouchis reached the exit of the tunnel, and the car flipped a few

times before landing on its wheels, but the car was badly damaged. The Takenouchis

got out, taking Kyo with him. But Ryu, who reverted back to normal, got there, and

grabbed Kyo, intending to finish him off. Sora pleaded to Ryu to stop, but didn't

listened, and slapped Sora, causing her to careen against the car, knocking her out.

Sora's dad came to her side, tending her, while watching Ryu, who was strangling

Kyo, and his fingers grew "talons", ready to stab Kyo.

Then, Fladramon arrived, and dragged Ryu away, releasing his grip on Kyo. Daisuke

then dragged Kyo away, while he urged Mr. Takenouchi to take Sora away from

here. Kyuu also arrived, and saw Ryu, in his Orphenoch form, getting the best over

Fladramon. Kyuu then went closer to the fight, calling out Ryu. Ryu seemed to respond,

and he stopped fighting, and reverted back to normal form. Kyuu smiled in relief, but

was shocked when he punched Fladramon by the gut, weakening him, and changed

back to V-Mon, and Ryu hurled V-Mon against the Takenouchis, knocking then out.

Kyuu tried again to talk to Ryu into snapping out of his madness, but to no avail, As

Ryu reverted back to being an Orphenoch, and is charging towards Kyuu. Kyuu

managed to dodge the attack, but was forced to take matters into his hands as he was

determined to save Ryu. Kyuu took the Beta phone from his pocket and punched in

the codes.

**5-9-8 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Kyuu: "Rider Change!"

Kyuu then inserted the Beta Phone into the Beta Driver slot, and prepares himself for

the transformation.

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Kyuu's body turned black, with blue lines racing around him, along with gray chest

plates and other ornaments, and became Mask Rider Beta.

Ryu, in his Orphenoch form, wasn't fazed, and was more than obliged to carry out his

mission: Destruction to DDS and its students. He then charged towards Beta, but Beta

locked hands with Ryu, pushing each other back. "Ryu! It's me! Kyuu! I know you've

been brainwashed! Fight it! You're a DDS student! A normal boy, not Pluto's heir! Kyuu

shouted, but Ryu paid no attention, and kicked him on the gut, and threw him against

an oncoming car, and as Kyuu crashed against an unmanned car, Ryu flew in the air, raises

his arms, and a huge fireball appeared, and threw it towards his opponent, hitting Kyuu and

the car, causing an explosion. Daisuke was worried over what the result would be if anything

bad happens to Kyuu. "Looks like there's no other way…Ryu has to be killed, for his own

sake, and the others…" Daisuke grimly thought.

Yamato and Garurumon arrived, and saw what transpired. Yamato attended to Sora while

Garurumon went to V-Mon's unconscious form.

**To Be Continued… **

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview:**

Check out next chapter to see if Kyuu survives the explosion, and Garurumon tries his luck

against Ryu the Devil Orphenoch.

Meanwhile, Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa appears, and joins the battle.


	90. Rampage In The City

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use

them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms,

let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mari Sonada and keitaro Kikuchi were cruisng in their van after delivering another

set of dried laundries when they noticed the commotion: the explosion, the unconscious

Takenouchis's, an unconscious Kyo Renjou, a rampaging Devil Orphenoch, and

Garurumon. Keitaro phoned in Takumi and Masato and told them the location.

They then went out of their van and tended to the fallen victims.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_- - - _

**The Garurumon vs. Devil Orphenoch**

Mari and Keitaro went to the Takenouchis, who were assisted by Daisuke and

Yamato. They asked them what happened, and Daisuke told them the situation.

Keitaro and marie were surprised when they noticed an unconscious Kyo wearing

a belt.

Mari: "That looked like…a belt from SMART Brain. Is he an Orphenoch?".

Daisuke: "No. Kyuu says that the belt that he's wearing doesn't have a programming

that allows only Orphenoch's to use that belt."

Garurumon, meanwhile, tried his luck in taming a wild Ryu, who delivered several

attacks on the champion-form Digimon. Garurumon, who absorbed several blows,

was forced to retaliate, and punched him back, sending the possessed _bishounen_

against an empty car. Garurumon then turned his attention to Yamato, who managed

to rouse his girlfriend from her forced slumber.

Before Sora could speak, Garurumon crashed against a nearby car, and reverted back

to Gabumon. Turning around, they were surprised to see Ryu standing, in his human

form, and staring coldly at them. Sora stood up, and shouted to Ryu, urging him to snap

out of his madness and be himself again. Ryu walked forward, preparing to lay a hand

on Sora, but Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, emerged from the flaming car, and stood between

Sora and Ryu. Daisuke then told Kyuu that Ryu might be beyond help, and might need

to kill him to spare him the suffering. Kyuu answered back, telling him that he might still

save him. Yamato blinked his eyes at hearing Kyuu's voice underneath his armored appearance.

Mari and Keitaro looked equally surprised, seeing another person wearing a variation of the

Mask Rider suit.

Mari: "Keitaro...isn't that voice belonged to bthe boy from DDS?".

Keitaro: "You're right. But how can it be...? Can he actually stop that Orphenoch??"

Ryu smirked devilishly and changed into his Orphenoch form again and charged towards

Kyuu, who also charged towards him. As Ryu throws a punch, Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta,

went behind Ryu and trapped him in a "_Masterlock_", and again tried to reach him by voice.

Kyuu: "Ryu! It's me! Kyuu! I know you can hear me! Try to open your mind and hear!

You know that you don't want to hurt other people! You've got to fight it! Pluto's only

using you! Try to wake up! Please!".

Ryu roared, and struggled to break free from Kyuu's grip. At that moment, Takumi Inui and

Masato Kusaka arrived, both were wearing their belts, and saw an Orphenoch and a Mask Rider

brawling in the middle of the street. Masato then took the Kaixa Phone and punched the

codes.

**9-1-3 ENTER**

Kaixa Phone: "STANDING BY".

Masato: "Rider Change!"

Kaixa Phone: "COMPLETE".

Masato's body underwent the same change as Kyuu did, but the lines coursing through are

in yellow. And the transformation was completed, and became Mask Rider Kaixa.

Kaixa then took his Blaygun and activated the lightsaber, and dished out a considerable damage

to Ryu, causing him roar in pain. Kyuu released his grip on Ryu and restrained Kaixa.

Kyuu: "Don't! That's my classmate! He's being controlled! Don't hurt him!"

Kaixa: "You're crazy! Look at him! He's an Orphenoch! And Orphenochs kill! If you don't

stop him, he'll kill you! Orphenochs are monsters! whether they have souls or not! An

Orphenoch _is_ an Orphenoch!". But as Kyuu continues to restrain Kaixa, Ryu flapped his

wings, creating a powerful gust, and Beta and Kaixa were sent crashing against another car,

killing an unfortunate driver. Ryu went forward, and was about to attack when a voice was

heard by Ryu. "Leave them for now, _Master_ Ryu. You're grandfather wished for you to return."

It was Yurie. And she Ryu fled from the scene. Kaixa was pissed that he punched Kyuu in the face,

but since Kyuu was in his armored form, it didn't hurt much.

Kyuu angrily pushed Kaixa back, and both got pissed, and drew their Phoner Blasters, ready

to shoot each ohter's faces. But Takumi went in between them, breaking their argument. Mari

also went in between, and urged Masato to stay calm, while Daisuke suggested that they all

go to his apartment to discuss this matter without attracting attention.

They all left, while Kyo was taken by the Takenouchis and Yamato to a nearby hospital.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dessert Days** by Hayami Kishimoto

_bokura wa wakariaenakute  
yake ni kanashii kibun ni natte'tta  
nandatte jugyou houridashita  
totan ooame tte dekisugiteru_

_akiyasui sedai nante  
iwareru kedo shoujiki na dake de  
wari to kizutsukiyasui desu  
amai kanji ga suki (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_- tagai no yume hanashiteta SHI-SAIDO  
gakkouura no sabita ROKKA-RU-MU  
mou sugu kimi ga inaku naru yo  
sabishisa wa wakareru koto yori  
surechigai ga omoide kegashiteku mitai  
(shake up (x2) Do you feel the same...)_

_kitto mata atarashii deai ga  
bokura ni wa yatte kuru no darou  
chotto shita zure ga modokashiku  
kokoro nokori ni nacchau kedo_

_nan ni mo nakatta you ni mata  
ashita wa tabun kuru no deshou  
kimi no ita hi wo omou toki  
amaoto majiri no (um-)  
Dessert Days_

_-- tagai no koto nani mo shiranaide  
deatta ano hi yori mo ima ja  
kimi wo tooku kanjite shimau yo  
genki de ite to tada sore dake  
tatta hitotsu omotte itemo (ah-)  
(can't say x2 won't leave me alone...)_

_zutto issho ni ireru mon datte  
atarimae ni omotteta hito  
hitoribocchi na kibu ni nattara  
mata aeru deshou ka  
Dessert Days_

-, -- repeat

**Preview:**

The Lucky Clover shows up again, and devices a plan to retrieve the Faiz and Kaixa Gears.

Meanwhile SMART Brain and Pluto hatches a plan to divide the DDS students so that

DDS will be defenseless.


	91. Kyo's Recovery

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyo was rushed to the hospital where Megumi was also hospitalized. Mrs. Renjou

was surprised to see Kyo's condition, while wondering where Kyuu went.

Sora then told Mrs. Renjou that Kyuu was with Daisuke and were discussing

how to save Ryu without killing him.

At Daisuke's apartment, Mari, Takumi, Masato and Keitaro listened intently

at Kyuu's story, and how he got into the possession of the Beta Gear, and

how Kyo got into the possession of the Gamma Gear. While Masato was

cold in his reception towards Kyuu's story, the rest were sympathetic, and

began to discuss what to do in dealing with their common enemies. Daisuke

then suggested that DDS must be informed about this, now that it was clear

that SMART Brain and Pluto are allies.

Along the way, Kyuu and masato got into a staredown after masato's comments

about the Orphenochs, but others managed to calm the two, after reminding

them of what they should do next.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

- - -

**The SMART Plot To Retrieve The Belts**

At the Bar Clover, a week later, at about 8 pm, Saeko Kageyama, Itsuro

Takimazawa, Aki Sawada, Kitazaki, and Kyoji Murakami were discussing

on how to get the Kaixa and Faiz Gear without getting into trouble. Kageyama

reminded Murakami that the board of directors is starting to wonder the

status of the three belts since they haven't seen the prototypes yet. As

Murakami was about to rebut, the door of the bar opened, and three persons

entered the bar. And the people there looked a bit surprised.

It was then that Anubis, Yurie, and Ryu arrived, all were smiling devilishly.

"So this is the Bar Clover. Nice ambience.". Ryu spoke for the first tie since

he was "reawakened", and his tone was very diabolical in nature. Murakami

smiled and said, "Welcome, Amakusa. Have a seat, and order anything you

like, it on the house.".

Ryu smiled again and said, "Champagne would do. Now then, I overheard

your conversation, and I believe that I have a way of getting the three belts

without exposing yourselves just yet. Also, I have some ideas on how to

overthrow the current government in a rather stealthy way."

Everyone inside the Bar Clover looked impressed at Ryu's gesture and

said to Anubis, "What did you do to make Ryu changed his mind?"

At the hospital, Kyo regained consciousness after he was treated by doctors.

He was rather surprised that Mrs. Renjou and Megumi were beside him

all this time. Mrs. Renjou stroke Kyo's head, and Kyo was rather taken

aback by this.

"My son...I'm glad that you're alright. Kyuu told me everything about what

happened.". And perhaps for the first time, tears fell fom his eyes, as this

was the first time that he was treated gently, that he has never experienced

a motherly care, since all his life, he got nothing but beatings and harsh

training from Murakami and Pluto. Mrs. Renjou made soothing sounds

to calm Kyo, while Meg was watching the scene, tears flowing down on

her pretty cheeks.

An hour later, Kyuu arrived, and went to Kyo's side. "Good news! The

doctor says that by next month, you'll be OK. Nothing serious in your

injuries. You'll be walking fine in to time." Kyuu was in his usual self, energetic,

full of energy. Jyuu then went to Megumi and kissed her passionately. Kyo

was a bit confused at his surroundings.

A month later, Kyo was 60 percent healed, and was allowed to go home.

Kyo was taken aback by what's happening right now, as he was taken to

the Renjou residence, and Mrs. Renjou showed him where he'll be staying:

inside Kyuu's room. Kyuu, as usual, was a bit energetic about showing his

new roommate about where he'll be sleeping, and that he'll be sharing clothes,

as well as Mrs. Renjou bought him some new ones.

Then at the dinner table, Mrs. Renjou then told Kyuu and Kyo about her

story on on how Kyo was separated from his family, and told Kyuu and Kyo

on how their father, Saturou Renjou died. Kyo felt bitter about what he had

just discovered, that he was tricked into thinking that he was abandoned.

Kyuu, on the other hand, was incensed at how his father died, and at the

same time, questioned his mon on why she had kept this fact from him, that

he found out only through Principal Dan a year ago. Kyuu then changed the

subject when he begged Kyo to help them in rescuing Ryu. Kyo then agreed,

and Mrs. Renjou looked worried, but nevertheless supported them.

Another week have passed, and business was smooth at the SMART Brain,

and Murakami contacted Anubis, telling him to execute their plan in retrieving

the belts.

**To Be Continued…**

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Atama no naka koe ga shiteru  
Sore ijyou ha out of my control  
Issyun mata mayoi ga jyama shite  
Nandakke bokura, yume mita koto _

Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono

Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi

Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z

Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru

Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi

(Rap)

Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi

**Preview:**

Ryu leads the plan to steal the Faiz and Kaixa belts, and that would lead into a

confrontation with Kyuu and Kyo.


	92. Stolen Belts

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in

terms of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm

going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use

them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms,

let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

At Tokyo District, four DDS students were walking by the sidewalk en route to

DDS when a car parked in front of them. The window lowered itself and Ryu's

face appears. Since Ryu was well-recognized at DDS, the four DDS students let

their guards down, not realizing that Ryu was now a Pluto member.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Faiz and Kaia belts Stolen!**

At the Renjou Residence, Kyuu called Principal Dan on his mobile phone via the

Beta Phone (Principal Dan was inside his car and was driven by Ms. Katagiri), and

told him that he has a twin brother, and that he has a lead on where to find him, and

who was behind the spate of mysterious murders. After the conversation, Kyuu and

Kyo left for DDS, taking their belts with them.

A few minutes later, Mari Sonada and Keitaro Kikuchi were inside their van, and were

on their way to deliver some laundry when tow Orphenochs appeared, blocking their

path. Mari phoned in Masato and Takumi, then alighted from their van and ran.

Inside another van, Ryu, Takuma and Kageyama were watching the scene, seeing that

Ryu's plan was apparently working.

Ten minutes later, Masato and Takumi arrived, and saw the two Orphenochs scaring

the hell out of Mari and Keitaro, and put on their belts and punched in their codes.

**9-1-3 ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**STANDING BY**".

Masato: "Rider Change!"

Kaixa Phone: "**COMPLETE**".

And Masato changed into Kamen Rider Kaixa. Meanwhile Takumi did the same, and

punched in the codes.

**5-5-5 ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "**STANDING BY**".

Takumi: "Rider Change!"

Faiz Phone: "**COMPLETE**".

Kaixa and Faiz then grabbed the Orphenochs, and started to beat the hell out of them,

until they ceased their attacks after the Orphencohs turned out to be real persons, and

their masks were removed, revealing the wearers to be two of the four DDS students.

Kaixa and Faiz were surprised by this, and didn't noticed that the two ther DDS students

sneaked from behind, and removed the belts, grabbed them, and whacked Masato and

Takumi (who reverted back to normal) on their heads, and ran off, along with the other

two DDS students, who boarded a taxi and sped off.

Masato and Takumi boarded their vehicles and gave chase. Mari and Keitaro also followed

them.

Five minutes later, the four DDS students arrived at a park, where Ryu, Kaori and Yurie

were waiting. The four DDS students then gave them the belts, and Ryu snapped his fingers,

and the four DDS students snapped back to reality, not knowing why they were here. It

turned out that Ryu hypnotized the four students after meeting them.

Takumi and Masato arrived and confronted the Ryu and told them to hand over the belts.

Ryu smiled and brought out a pendant, and swayed it n front of the four students. The four

students began to convulse, and slowly their bodies turned to ashes and crumbled. Takumi

and Masato were angered by this, and a voice shouted. "RYU!".

Turning around, Ryu saw Officer Touyama and his son, Kinta, staring at him in utter shock.

Kinta then shouted to Ryu to cease this, saying that this is not the Ryu he came to know.

Kyuu and Kyo also arrived, after seeing the four DDS students being chased by Takumi and

Masato, and saw what Ryu just did.

Masato: "Take a good look, Renjou! Is that the Ryu you claimed that he was possessed??!!

He just killed off your fellow schoolmates!".

Kyuu approached Ryu and said, "Ryu, please, don't do this…". But Kyo interrupted him.

"Kyuu, there's nothing you can do now. Ryu is completely under their power. You have to

knock him out to find a way to free him.".

Kinta's dad looked surprised to see the Renjou twins together, and were able to tell them

apart is when they saw Kyo's hair color, which he has a yellow front hair, and that his clothing

style was different from Kyuu (Kyo's clothes were identical to **Kyo Kusanagi** of

**King Of Fighters 1999-2001**).

Ryu smiled evilly and said, "How about this. If you managed to beat these two ladies and

disarmed them, I'll go with you and listen to what you say, but if you lose, you hand over your

belts, and your lives.".

everyone (except for Yurie and Kaori) looked shock to the core, as Ryu was acting like he was

a different person. Although cool, his voice and intonation was cold and vile.

Kyuu and Kyo gritted their teeth, as Yurie and Kaori put on the belts and punched

in the codes.

**9-1-3 ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**STANDING BY**".

Kaori: "Henshin!"

Kaixa Phone: "**COMPLETE**".

As Kaori became Kaixa, Yurie did the same, and punched in the codes.

**5-5-5 ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "**STANDING BY**".

Yurie: "Henshin!"

Faiz Phone: "**COMPLETE**".

Ryu smiled as Faiz and Kaixa cracked their knuckles and prepared themselves for a fight,

while Kyuu and Kyo put on the belts to prepare themselves. Takumi, Masato, Keitaro and

Mari blinked their eyes at seeing the Renjou twins putting on the belts.

Mari: "What are they…"

Keitaro: "They couldn't possibly…".

Masato: "Those brats…they don't know what they're getting into…".

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

So what do you think would happen next?

**- - - **

**The People With No Name **by** RIDER CHIPS **featuring** m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song from** Kamen Rider 555**)

Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono

Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi

Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z

Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru

Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi

(Rap)

Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi

- - -

**Preview:**

Kyuu and Kyo takes on Faiz and Kaixa as Kamen Riders Beta and Gamma. Will they be

able to win?

Find out next chapter.


	93. Beta & Gamma vs Faiz & Kaixa

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…

we let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo put on the belts as Yurie and Kaori, in their armored forms as

Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa, are slowly approaching their targets as Ryu looked

on with a wicked smile. Kyuu gritted his teeth at

their situation.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

**Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa vs. Mask Riders Beta and Gamma**

At the left side of the scene, Officer Touyama and Kinta watched the scene with

worry as the next scene was about to unfold, with the discovery of Kyuu's other

sibling, while they were about to fight against a new enemy.

At the right side, Takumi Inui, Masato Kusaka, Mari Sonada, and Keitaro Kikuchi

watched in curiosity at what was about to happen next.

In the middle, Kyuu and Kyo then punched in the codes of their phones, preparing

themselves for a difficult fight.

**5-9-8 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**".

Kyuu: "Rider Change!"

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**".

Kyo did the same, and punched in the codes.

**5-9-6 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**".

Kyo: "Rider Change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**".

Everyone, except for Ryu, Faiz and Kaixa, were surprised to see the Renjou twins'

bodies turn black, and blue (Kyuu) and green (Kyo) lines were coursing around

their bodies, and in an instant, the twins became Mask Riders Beta and Gamma.

Takumi and the gang couldn't believe their eyes, as Beta and Gamma looked exactly

like Faiz, save for the color of the armors.

Yurie and Kaori weren't impressed, and proceeded to pounce on the Renjou

twins. Kyuu took on Yurie (Beta vs. Faiz), while Kyo took on Kaori (Gamma vs.

Kaixa).

The pair went on separate routes, as the fighting started to get intense. Inside the

van, Kageyama and Takuma of the Lucky Clover were watching the scene fom inside,

and told Pluto and SMART Brain about the events. they told the two to keep on

watching.

Kyuu seemed to have a hard time landing a punch and/or kick on Faiz, since Kyuu

wasn't well adapted to hand to hand combat. Yurie, as Faiz, took advantage of

it, and threw Kyuu around like a rag doll.

Kyo, on the other hand, managed to fight Kaixa, thanks in part of his street fighting

skills he learned from SMART Brain, and several TV shows, as well as playing

fighting games. Kaori, however managed to get the upper hand, and landed several

punches to Kyo. Kyo then backed away and went for the briefcase which houses

several gadgets for the Gamma Gear. He then took out a flashlight, which

was the Gamma Pointer. He attached them to each of his ankles, and then opened

the cover of the Gamma Phone, and pressed a button.

**ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**".

Kyo then raised his right leg, and the light from the Gamma pointer hit Kaori,

trapping her in a triangle-like net. She couldn't move, while Kyo jumped in the air,

and was performing the **Emerald Striker**, which was a spinning corkscrew kick.

But before Kyo was about to hit Kaori, something hit him. It was Kyuu. It turns out

that Yurie, as Faiz, threw Kyuu at Kyo, disrupting Kyo's attempt to finish off

Kaori. "It's not nice to hurt a lady." Yurie mocked the Renjou twins. Kyo clenched

his fists, realizing that this couldn't go on forever, and then hatches a way of

disarming Takuma and Kageyama.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**The People With No Name **by** RIDER CHIPS **featuring** m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

(Rap)

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

- - -

So what do you think about this chapter? Not a very typical DDS style since

Kyuu and Kyo are fighting sentai-style.

- - -

**Preview:**

The battle continues as Kyuu and Kyo takes on Faiz and Kaixa as Mask Riders Beta and

Gamma. What plan is Kyo hatching in order to beat their opponents to win?

Find out next chapter.


	94. Kyuu vs Ryu Part 1

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks goes to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo (as Kamen Riders Beta and Gamma) regained their composures

after colliding with each other (Kyuu was thrown towards Kyo thanks to Yurie),

and looked at their opponents, who were standing still waiting for the Renjou twins

to attack. Kyo then went beside Kyuu, and whispered to him his plans. After 30

seconds, Kyuu nodded, and the two teens prepared themselves for a counter-

attack.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?_

_Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga_

_Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real_

_Eien ja nai kamo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru_

_Byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto_

_Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Yobisamase The way you go_

_Shinjitsu wo sagase_

_Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto_

_Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_End justifaiz the means_

_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi_

_Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka_

_Me wo samase The time to go_

_Tsuyoku aru tame ni_

_Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto_

_Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo_

_End justifaiz the means_

- - -

**Ryu, The Kamen Rider**

Kyuu then went near Faiz, and started to make funny gestures, causing Yurie to

lose his cool, and went after him, but Kyuu managed to evade her, and tripped her

as she tries to get him. As Yurie got up, Kyuu went behind him and kicked her on

the behind (ok, so it was her butt). Yurie then hit face-first on the ground, and Kyuu

celebrated in a funny way. Kyuu stopped his "victory dance" as he heard a voice.

**1-0-3 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_**SINGLE MODE**_".

Kyuu then went behind an abandoned car as Yurie (as Mask Rider Faiz) fired

the Phone Blaster, and went behind the car to find Kyuu, since the Phone blaster

has only 12 shots, hence she was conserving her ammo, not wanting to waste it.

To her surprise, Kyuu wasn't there. Kyuu went under the car, then sneaked out

and entered his own code.

**1-0-3 ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "_**SINGLE MODE**_".

Kyuu activated his Phone Blaster and shot Yurie from behind, and Yurie was

thrown forward by the impact, hitting against another car, and the Faiz Belt and

Phone was separated from her, and in 10 seconds, she was back to normal, and

groggy. Kyuu took the Faiz Belt, and slammed it against her head, knocking her

out. He then threw it at Takumi. Kyuu then looked at the other scene, where Kyo

is fighting Kaori in the Kaixa armor.

Kyo was behind a car, trading shots using the Phone Blaster, while Kaixa was

doing the same, using the Blaygun. Kyuu then used the opportunity to sneak

behind Kaori, he then clasped hands, with his pointing fingers exposed, and

jabbed her butt, only to realize that she was in armored form hence his tactics

weren't effective. Kaori, however, was pissed, and kicked Kyuu on the gut,

and then pressed the code on the Kaixa Phone.

**ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_".

An energy net was fired from the Blaygun, and Kyuu was trapped. Kyuu tried

to break free was unable to. As Kaixa was about to finish off Kyuu, she heard

a voice from behind.

**1-0-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "_**BURST MODE**_".

It was Kyo, who activated the Burst Mode of the Gamma Phone. Kyo opened

fire, hitting Kaori, and was flown into the air, as the Kaixa Belt was thrown off,

landing near Kyuu, and Kaori, who was somewhat dazed, landed near Ryu,

who watched the fight in an emotionless gesture. Kyuu then grabbed the

Kaixa Belt and threw it at Takumi, who then gave it to Masato. Kyo then turned

his attention to Ryu and said, "Well…we disarmed them. A promise is a promise.

Turn yourself in.". Inside the van, Takuma and Kageyama looked surprised as

Ryu seemed to obliged. Kinta and his dad looked skeptical, wondering if Ryu was

really under Pluto's control or not. Their questions were answered, as Ryu changed

into his Orphenoch form (the Devil Orphenoch), and used his left hand to grab the

Gamma Belt, while using his right arm, he punched Kyo on the chest, sending him

crashing against another car going head-first onto the windshield, knocking him out.

As a result, Kyo reverted back to normal. Kinta and his dad looked shocked to the

core, as they saw Ryu changed into his Orphenoch form for the first time. "Ryu…

what have they done to you?" Kinta thoughtwhile Takumi and Masato braced

themselves, putting on their belts. Seeing that Kyo was out for the count, Ryu

reverted back to normal, and stared at the belt he was holding. "So this is the

Gamma Belt, eh Hope you won't mind if I try it on?" He mocked. He then turn

to the others and said, "This is between Kyuu and myself, so no interference,

please.". Ryu smirked after saying this, and placed the belt around his waist,

and punched the codes.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_".

Ryu: "Henshin."

Gamma Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_".

Ryu stood still as he was being transformed into his armored form. After the

transformation sequence was completed, he stared at his new appearance at the

reflection of the car window. "Not bad. Looks good. I might as well try it out.

Come on, Kyuu. Let's fight.".

Kyuu couldn't believed that they were suckered into thinking that Ryu would turn

himself in, and now Kyuu felt dismayed that he'll be fighting Ryu again, this as

Mask Riders.

**To Be Continued…**

------

So what do you think about this chapter? Not a very typical DDS style since

Kyuu and Kyo are fighting sentai-style.

Anow Ryu is going to take a crack against Kyuu.

------

**The People With No Name** by RIDER CHIPS featuring m.c.A.T.

(2nd ending song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Atama no naka koe ga shiteru_

_Sore ijyou ha out of my control_

_Issyun mata mayoi ga jyama shite_

_Nandakke bokura, yume mita koto_

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou_

_Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa_

_Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha_

_Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara_

_Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai_

_Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de_

_Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo…_

_The People with no name Te ni oenai_

_Dekigoto ni otosaretemo_

_Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto_

_Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari_

_Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru_

_Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo…_

_Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku_

_Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?_

_Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen_

_Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku_

_Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai_

_Kizutsuta karada wo yasume_

_Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware_

_The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka_

_Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru_

_Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai_

_Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi…?_

_Hey, Yo!_

_Araburu people's Tension (But!)_

_Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)_

_Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!_

_Jitai ha No Question_

_You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING_

_Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima…_

_The People with no name Namae no nai_

_Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de_

_Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo…_

_The People with no name Te ni oenai_

_Dekigoto ni otosaretemo_

_Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto_

_Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

**Preview:**

The battle continues anew, as Kyuu faces Ryu again, this time as

Mask Rider Beta takes on Mask Rider Gamma. How will Kyuu get

past this one?

Find out next chapter.


	95. Kyuu vs Ryu Part 2

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we

let our ideas and imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

As Kyo was knocked out as a result of colliding with the car's windshield, Kinta

and his dad watched in horror at what was happening, as Kyuu and Ryu are

about to face each other, amid the suits that they're wearing. Takumi Inui and

Masato Kusaka fastened the belts around their wists, preparing themselves in

case Kyuu is in danger of losing both the fight, and his life.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

- - - _  
_

**Kyuu vs. Ryu: Round 2**

As Ryu is approaching Kyuu, Kyuu maintained his position, not moving from

his current spot, and was making pleading gestures to Ryu, begging him not to

give in to his madness. Kyuu stared wide-eyed as Ryu, in his armored guise

of Mask Rider Gamma, took the Phone from the belt and inputted the codes.

**1-0-3 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_SINGLE MODE_**".

The eldest of the Renjou twins instinctively took the Beta Phone from his belt

and punched in the codes, in a rather shaky way.

**1-0-3 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "**_SINGLE MODE_**".

Kyuu and Ryu pointed their Phone Blaster at each others' face, poised to fire

away, but Ryu, as cool and calm as always, stood still, while Kyuu was almost

in despair, not wanting to hurt his best friend.

"What's the matter, Kyuu? Not used to guns? Come on, there's no cop in town.

And it's not even election. So…there is no gun ban." Ryu mocked. Kyuu gritted

his teeth, angered that SMART Brain and Pluto have done something to his best

friend, and felt that he had to get rough so that he could take out Ryu without

hurting him. "Ryu…please…don't do this…you're not like this…". And it seems

that Kyuu's voice have reached Ryu, as he lowered the Phone Blaster, and Kyuu

did the same, and returned it back to the holster of his belt. But Ryu suddenly fired

12 shots onto Kyuu's gut, sending him careening against a nearby car.

It was then that Kyo woke up, for he was being tended by Kinta's dad, while

Yamato and Daisuke woke up, and stared at the two warring DDS students, and

went a bit close to the scene, pleading them to stop fighting. Kyo saw what was

happening, and tried to intervene, but Kinta and his dad restrained him, seeing

that his left temple and forehead was gushing with blood. "Don't, lad! You're going

to get shot down if you go near them!". Kyo clenched his fists, as he felt that he

couldn't do anything now that Ryu has the Gamma Gear.

As Kyuu got up, Ryu throws a barrage of punches and kicks at him, sending him

down to the ground. The blue-haired _bishounen_, who is now in the possession of

the Gamma Belt, mocks his opponent while knocking him silly. "What's the matter??!!

Why don't you fight back??!! Do you really want to die??!! Just like those puny

humans??!!". Kyuu grabbed his attackers' arms and said, "What about you??!!

Are happy to be like this??!! Is this what you really want??!! To become a monster

who takes away innocent lives???? Becoming a murderer???? This isn't like you at

all!!!!". But Ryu delivered a roundhouse kick to Kyuu's left temple, sending him

careening again against a car. "YES! Because what you see is the real me! I'm the

heir to Pluto! Ryu Amakusa! And in my grandfather's name, I'll destroy DDS, and

everything that represents it!!!!". Ryu then took a flashlight from the belt, which was

the Gamma Pointer, and attached it to his right ankle, and at the same time, he

pressed a button on the Gamma phone, and poised himself for the next attack.

**ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**".

An green light was fired from the Gamma Pointer, hitting his opponent, and Kyuu

was trapped. Kyuu tried to break free was unable to. As Ryu jumped up into the

air, he places himself above the green energy that is trapping Kyuu (who is till in

his armored guise as Mask Rider Beta), and began to execute the _**Emerald Striker **_

(a spinning corkscrew kick). Just as he was about to finish off Kyuu, Kyo ran

towards him, jumping up, and grabbed Ryu, and the attack was thwarted, as

both landed on the pavement. While Kyuu managed to break free of the energy

net, Ryu delivered another barrage of punches at Kyo, sending him to the ground a

few meters away. Kyuu saw this, and decided to get rough, for Kyo and Ryu's sake.

He punched in the codes on the Beta Phone

**1-0-3 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "**_SINGLE MODE_**".

Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, opened fire, causing Ryu to hide behind another empty car,

and waited for him to stop firing. As Kyuu stopped firing, Ryu stood up and charges

toward his opponent. Kyuu did the same, and a fisticuff ensued. Given Ryu's experience

in martial arts, while Kyuu is still a novice, Mask Rider Gamma has the upper hand, and

delivered a flying kick to Beta's chest. Beta crashed against a car's windshield, then fell

to the ground, and then the car exploded , throwing Kyuu towards Ryu, who placed the

**Gamma Shot**, which is a hand-sized digital camera, inside his hand, acting as a knuckle

duster, and pressed a button on the Gamma Phone.

**ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**".

Ryu landed a punch on Kyuu's chest, and Kyuu was thrown towards a street post, and

landed on the ground, sitting down, but as he tried to stand, he fell, and the Beta Belt was

unfastened from his waist, which was due to the impact. The Beta armor disappeared, and

became Kyuu again. Kyuu was badly hurt, he was coughing, and a spoonful of blood was

vomitted from his mouth.

Gamma approached Kyuu, placing a foot over his chest while looking down at him. "Looks

like you'll stay as a puny boy who is always childish.". Ryu picked up the Beta Belt, and

stared at it. After two minutes, he dropped the belt onto Kyuu's chest. "You may keep it. I'll

let you live for now. You still have potential to be a worthy adversary. Train harder if you

wish to defeat me. Let me know when you're ready.". Gamma then lifted Kyuu and threw

him towards Kinta's area.

At that point, Kyo got up and went to Kyuu's side. Ryu stared at him and said, "If not for your

bitchy mother's arrival, you'd still have a high place at our organization. Too bad you had to

know the truth.". Ryu took the Gamma Phone from the belt's holster and press **END CALL**.

The armor disappeared, and Ryu was back to normal. He then tossed both the Beta and Gamma

Gears at Kyo, and gave them a stern message. "You're both ten years behind me in terms of

fighting abilities. Train harder, if you wish to "save" me.".

Suddenly, Masato Kusaka, who changed into Mask Rider Kaixa, charged towards Ryu, punching

him in the face. Ryu staggered back, but regained his footing. He smiled evilly while wiping the

blood from his lips. "So…you have the Kaixa Belt again. Enjoy it while you can, because next time,

I'll take your life, and the belts.". Ryu picked up Yurie and Kaori and boared the van, while Saeko

(the Lobster Orphenoch), and Takuma (the Centipede Orphenoch) started the van's (which as no

plate number) engine and sped off. The rest then took the Renjou twins to the nearest hospital

to have their injuries treated, seeing that it was quite serious.

An hour later, Masato, Takumi, Mari and Keitaro departed the hospital after the doctor

told them that Kyo will be sent home a day after, while Kyuu will stay for a week for

observation after x-ray shows that his chest area was swelling, and that his lungs were

almost ruptured. Mrs. Renjou came after Kinta called her, while Kinta's dad called

Principal Dan via cell phone, telling him about what happened. Principal Dan then told Ms.Katagiri

to head for the hospital instead of DDS, wanting to check on Kyuu and his twin brother.

**To Be Continued…**

------

Ok, that was just the start. The real FUN won't be up just yet, as Ryu has a few tricks up

his sleeves, and more of the Pluto members will show up to lend their "support".

Also, you seen the Lucky Clover did their stuff, so now it's Pluto's turn to show their

resurrected power.

------

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS ** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Atama no naka koe ga shiteru  
Sore ijyou ha out of my control  
Issyun mata mayoi ga jyama shite  
Nandakke bokura, yume mita koto _

Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono

Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi

Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z

Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru

Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi

(Rap)

Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima

The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi

**Preview:**

Principal Dan is surprised to se that Kyuu has a twin brother, and sees them for the

first time as Mask Riders, while Ryu outlines his plans to divide the top three DDS

sections, so that DDS will be vulnerable to a planned attack.


	96. Principal Dan Meets Kyo

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and

reviewed this fic. Now it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms

of plot, and for the first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to

introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen Rider 555, and use them in

DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

**First off, THANK YOU to the readers who read this Detective School Q **

**fic. I really am grateful to you ****guys (and girls). This was the first fic that **

**I've written that reached the ****100 mark reviews. I really am ****happy for this, **

**and that inspired me to make more chapters, and good plot in making this **

**fic.**

**So thank you all. With out you, this fic wouldn't made it this far. I really **

**am thankful to you readers. I ****promise to make sure you'll like this fic.**

**And sorry to the Ryu fans who didn't like the way I portrayed our favorite **

**_Bishonen _as the co-antagonists ****of this fic. But that's life, as I wanted to **

**show the DSQ fans the other "side" of Ryu.**

**For me, this is a challenge in making a fic. But rest assured, Ryu will turn **

**good guy again, but not ****immediately, as I have plenty of plans for him.**

**And expect a lot of twists and turns in the upcoming chapters, as I'll be **

**introducing more elements in this ****fic that are reminiscent of**

**_Kamen Rider 555_**. **And for the first time, the Pluto members seen only **

**in the ****manga, will make their fanfic debut. You'll see what I mean.**

**Now then, it's time to get a move on**.

- - -

An hour after the phone call, Mrs. Renjou dashed towards the room where Kyuu

is confined. She was filled with worry after Kyuu was hospitalized a few months

ago after being shot by Kitazaki (who was in his guise as **Mask Rider Delta**

at that time), and became more worried at the thought of his current injuries.

When she opened the door, she saw Kyuu asleep, his chest was bare, wrapped

in bandages, while Kyo was talking to Megumi, his forehead covered with bandages,

but was still standing. She approached Kyo, and asked him what really happened.

Kinta came closer to Kyuu's mom, leading her outside the room and told her

everything that happened earlier.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

- - -**Meeting The Twins **

While Knita was talking with Mrs. Renjou outside, Megumi arrived after being

informed by Kinta. She bowed and entered the room, and saw Kyuu asleep,

and she was a bit shaken by the sight. Kyo then told her about what happened

earlier:

- About Ryu killing his fellow schoolmates through hypnosis;

- Ryu's short-lived capture of the Faiz and Kaixa Gears;

- He (Kyo) and Kyuu fought Yurie and Kaori while wearing the Gears;

- Ryu using the Gamma Belt and fought Kyuu (who was wearing the Beta Belt)

Megumi then noticed the briefcase near Kyuu's bed and opened it, seeing the

Gear in place. She was awed at the sight, never in her life that she'd seen something

this high-tech.

"The upside of that Gear is that it doesn't have a programming like the Faiz and Kaixa

Belts. Hence, anyone, with or without an Orphenoch DNA, can wear it.". Meg blinked

her eyes and stared at the belt, wondering if she can try it on. She finally gathered the

courage and said, "Can I try it on?". Kyo saw the look in her eyes, and decided to

guide her in trying out the Beta Gear. "Alright, but I'll have to guide you. This isn't some

"Barbie" toy that you can flaunt around with.". She nodded and listened carefully at

Kyo's instructions. She carefully put the belt around her, fastening it. She then read the

manual on how to use the weapons and other accessories.

Fifteen minutes later, Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri arrived, and were greeted by

Officer Touyama. Touyama then gave Dan a debriefing on what happened earlier, and

what he and Kinta just saw, as well as what happened to Ryu. Both Dan and Katagiri

were surprised when told about Ryu's actions as well as seeing two "Kyuu's". They

then went inside to the 8th floor of the hospital to check out Kyuu.

Five minutes later, Officer Touyama, Principal Dan, and Ms. Katagiri arrived at the

door outside Kyuu's room, seeing Kinta talking to Kyuu's mom. Kinta saluted, while

Kyuu's mom hugged Katagiri, telling her that Kyuu was alright, but was worried that

he was hospitalized again. They all went inside and were surprised at the sight.

Kyo was instructing Meg to press the codes, in which she did.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_".

Megumi: "Rider Change!"

Megumi placed the phone into the driver slot of the belt and the Beta Phone spoke.

Beta Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Megumi's body then turned black, surrounded by a bright blue lines, which is racing

all over his body, then her head was being covered by a helmet resembling an insect

with antennas. Her upper body was covered with gray chest plates, the same goes

with other ornaments around her body. Soon the transformation was complete. The

armor resembles the Faiz armor, but is covered in black and red. Megumi became

Mask Rider Beta. She glanced at her appearance at a mirror, surprised at herself.

"Wow…this really is real…I can move around, not feeling heavy…". Kyo explained

to her that the armor is somewhat lightweight, allowing the user to move around without

difficulty, but his lecture was cut short at the people in front of them.

Megumi was surprised, and quickly took the phone, and pressed "End Call", and she

reverted back to normal. Meg saluted to principal Dan, but saw the surprised look on

his face, as he was looking at Kyo. Kyo was equally surprised, seeing Dan for the first

time, after seeing him through photos from SMART Brain and Pluto. Meg then

introduced the two to each other, and soon a discussion was held.

Kyo then told Principal Dan about what he knew about Pluto and SMART Brain, and

about what he knew about Ryu's "transformation". Dan became very concerned, after

being told about this, especially about Kyo's limited knowledge about the Orphenochs,

and that they were used by Pluto and SMART Brain. "Looks like we'll be in a tough

spot here. We'll be nededing a lot of evidence to pin them down, but we have to be

careful about the so-called Orphenochs, since we don't know how many of them are,

or who is who. Kyo, please help us in stopping them, as well as help us in bring Ryu

back to his senses. He doesn't deserve to suffer like this." Dan spoke. Kyo 's mind

was awhirl by this, and wasn't sure how to answer this.

It was then that Kotaro Nanami arrived, and noticed a speaker box underneath Kyuu's

bed. He immediately smashed it to pieces, and Kyo opened the curtains, and saw a

van at the parking lot, preparing to seed off. Kyo realized that it was Pluto, and he

imediately opened the window. "SHIT!!! Kinta! Have my brother moved to another

room! I'll try to stop them!". Kyo opened the briefcase and fastened the Gamma Belt

around his waist, and took the Phone with him. "Kyo, I'm coming too!". Meg shouted.

"No. You stay here. You'll have to stay, for your boyfriend is in no shape to defend

himself from our enemies, BUT you can.". Meg nodded, understanding the situation.

Kyo then pressed the codes of the phone.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

The Gamma Phone was activated, and began to make some humming sound.

Gamma Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_".

Kyo (holding the cellphone like a microphone): "Rider Change!"

Kyo then inserted the Gamma Phone onto the holster of the Gamma Belt, which in the

middle (the belt buckle).

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**".

Kyo's body then turned black, surrounded by a bright green lines, which is racing all

over his body, then his head was being covered by a helmet resembling an insect with

antennas. And the transformation was complete. Kyo's armor resembles the Faiz armor,

which is covered in black, save for the gray-colored chest plates with green lines

around the rest of his body. Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma.

Dan, Katagiri and Nanami stared in surprise at the transformation. Gamma spoke to

them before jumping from the window. "Please look after my brother.". Gamma jumped

outside, falling down, but he was actually going to land at the roof of the escaping van.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS **featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

- - -

**Preview:**

Kyo goes after the Pluto goons who planted the bug, but instead takes on a powerful

Pluto member.


	97. Highway Hysteria

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. Now it's

time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot, and for the first

time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from Kamen

Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some qualms, let me

know.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyo jumped from the window of the 8th floor of a hospital, heading down towards the roof of the van

that was making its getaway after being discovered. Kyo, as mask rider Gamma, managed toland safely

without tilting over, and was punching a hole on the roof, determined to get inside, and clobber the Pluto

spies who planted the speaker box on Kyuu's hospital room.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

**Double Trouble **

While Kyo was busy attacking the runaway van, which is now entering the Tokyo Expressway, and is

swerving left and right, causing other motorists to swerve aside, causing multiple accidents, Principal Dan

on the other hand asked the doctors to move Kyuu to another ward for protection, knowing that Kyuu

would be targeted for further attacks after his room number was traced. Principal Dan also told the

hospital staff that Kyuu is now being marked by an "unknown" enemy, and they agreed to move him to

a safer place, hoping that no one else would find him. Officer Touyama then contacted the Tokyo police

force, ordering a few men to head to the hospital to position themselves within the premises to prevent

suspicious elements from entering the area, while Kinta called Class C for additional support, telling them

the situation. Class C agreed, and said they'll be on their way.

Back at the Tokyo expressway, Gamma managed to open a hole and enter the van's roof, and went inside.

To his surprise, there was no one inside, and suddenly he was being hurled against the wall from left to right,

indicating that the driver was swerving violently.

Not wasting anytime, he punched a hole towards the driver's seat, and discovered that there was one driving,

and saw the steering wheel moving on its own. Looking back, he noticed several explosives, ranging from

dynamites to C4s up to several balloons, which were reeking with hydrogen scents.

"OH… F- - KIN' SHIT!!" Gamma cussed, realizing that he was suckered into a trap. He then noticed that

the van was driving at a very fast speed, and he jumped up to the roof's hole, and saw the billboard stream

saying "Welcome to Odaiba", and, through the lens of his helmet, he saw a gas truck parked near the gas

station, loading fuel. "I get it now. I'm being lured away, and that means…oh no! Kyuu's in trouble!". Kyo

realized what he just thought, and jumped from the van's roof as the van struck the gas truck, causing a

tremendous explosion, as the flames engulfed the gas station and its nearby areas.

Gamma managed to enter a manhole before the exploding flames reached him, but other people weren't so

lucky, as the flames and explosions caught up with them, and resulted in 300 casualties, 150 dead, and 150

seriously injured.

Gamma decided to look for another way out as he traveled within the sewers, his mind was awhirl as he

escaped death a second time. But before he could go any further, a man in a construction suit approached

him. "Master Anubis told me to kill you.". After those words, the man revealed himself as the Cockroach

Orphenoch. "Those son of a bitch Pluto goons are starting to get to my nerves." Gamma whined, as he prepared

to face his opponent.

Back at the hospital, ten minutes later, Megumi and Kinta, who were sitting by a couch near the nurse's station,

became worried after watching the news about the explosion in Odaiba, and saw Class C helping the wounded.

"Looks like were on our own now. Daisuke and the rest are having their hands full." Kinta whistled. "I hope

Kyo's alright. Even the Gamma Gear won't be enough to cushion the explosion." Megumi replied.

The two didn't notice that a doctor was watching them intently, while glancing at the room that Kyuu is now

staying. He smirked evilly, while holding an injection.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS **featuring **m.c.A.T.**

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

**Preview:**

Kyo fights an Orphenoch in the sewers, while Megumi takes on the attacker when he tries to kill Kyuu.


	98. Hospital Brawl: Megumi vs Thanatos

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

Hello, Readers! I'm back again! My thanks go to the readers who read and reviewed this fic. Now

it's time to continue the story.

This fic will be much different than Koudoutai, and it will be a bit sci-fi in terms of plot, and for the

first time in **www(.)fanfiction(.)net** history, I'm going to introduce the Mask Rider characters from

Kamen Rider 555, and use them in DSQ. It's a big risk, but it's worth taking it. If you have some

qualms, let me know.

Yeah, I know…Ryuki in Koudoutai, and here Faiz…well, this is a fanfic…we let our ideas and

imaginations run wild…

And without further ado…let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their respective

owners.

- - -

As Kyo was bracing himself for an attack from the Cockroach Orphenoch, another attacker emerged

from the sewer water behind him, traping with Kyo (as Mask Rider Gamma) in a Masterlock. It was

the Rat Orphenoch, and he and the Cockroach Orphenoch double-teamed Kyo, and soon the three are

brawling underneath the sewers.

Meanwhile, above the streets, Class C were joined by several Chosen Children and Digimons in helping

out the injured, while the rest slowly died due the severity of their wounds, despite receiving first aid from

paramedics.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by ISSA

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

- - -

**Twin Attacks**

While the Rat Orphenoch is holding Gamma, the Cockroach Orphenoch delivered a barrage of punches,

and Kyo knew that the armor won't shield his body for long, and decided to take matters seriously if he

were to get back at the hospital.

He delivered a kick to his opponent's gut, while using his foot to stomp on the other, and the Rat Orphenoch

was stomping while crying in pain. Gamma then grabbed the Rat Orphenoch and threw him towards the

Cockroach Orphenoch, and the two collided, stunning them. "As much as I want to stay and play, I can't

so say goodbye!" Gamma ranted, as he attached the Gamma pointer onto his left ankle, which it spoke.

Gamma Pointer: "_**READY**_"

Gamma then pressed a button on the Gamma Phone, and braced himself for the next attack.

**ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_".

An green light was fired from the Gamma Pointer, hitting his opponents, and the two Orphenochs are trapped.

Gamma leapt into the air, and jumped towards the green trangle-like projection that was holding the two

Orphenochs and then he performed the Emerald Striker. Gamma corkscrew-drilled his opponents, and went

through them. A minute later, the move was finished, and Gamma landed on the sewer floor, and the two

Orphenochs crumbled to dusts.

After making sure that they were finished, Gamma went up the ladder, peeking. Seeing that it was safe to come

out, Gamma presses the End Call button of the phone, and reverted back to normal. He then ascended to the

streets, and was surprised at the scene, as there were bodies everywhere, all burned to a crisp, amid several

paramedics within the area.

One of the Class C members, Daisuke noticed Kyo and approached him. Kyo then told Daisuke about his

situation, in which the Class C member became concerned.

Daisuke: "You got to be kidding!".

Kyo: "It's up to you, but what I just said is the truth. Look, I have no time, and I have to get back at the hospital.".

Daisuke: "I'm coming with you. V-mon, let's go!".

Daisuke told the rest of Class C about this, and the others agreed to let Daisuke go, and seconds later, V-Mon

evolved to Fladramon and carried Daisuke and Kyo, and the three were flying to the air, while Kyo covered his

nose to protect himself from the turbulence effects.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Kinta and Megumi were at the nurse's station, talking, when a nurse approached them,

saying that Kyuu is still asleep, and a certain Dr. Sprinkler is attending to him. Kinta and Megumi blinked their eyes,

as they recalled that Kyuu has only one attending physician. Kinta went to Kyuu's room, and discovered that the

door was locked. Megumi started to get frantic, as Kinta kicked the door until it was opened, and saw the "doctor"

standing beside Kyuu, who had injected a black liquid onto Kyuu's I.V. As Kinta grappled with the fake doctor,

Megumi wisely removed the I.V. from Kyuu's hand. She was relieved that the drug didn't enter his bloodstream.

The fake doctor ran and went to the emergency exit, while Meg went after him, with Kinta close behind her, after

which he phoned his dad about what happened.

Three floors later (they're at the 5th floor), Kinta jumped and grabbed the doctor, while Megumi raked his face

out of anger, in which she accidentally ripped off the latex mask, revealing the intruder to be **Thanatos**. Kinta was

also surprised, since he saw him shot to death several months ago.

Thanatos: "Blast you! I was this close. Well, I'll kill you with my bare hands instead of sending that viper to kill you."

Megumi stared wide-eyed, and realized that it was he who locked them at the secret room inside DDS, and sent the

viper to kill them.

Megumi: "YOU…YOU ASSHOLE!!!! YOU DARE TRY TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN??!!".

Kinta was slightly taken aback by Megumi's reaction, as she kicked Thanatos on the groin, and the Pluto member

appeared to be weakened, but grabbed Kinta and threw him near Meg, colliding against the wall. Thanatos then

revealed his Orphenoch form, which resembled the Grim Reaper. Kinta was still dazed, and the Reaper Orphenoch

was raising his scythe, preparing to slice him, but saw Meg took the Beta Phone out of her bag.

Kinta: "MEG! Get out of here! Run!".

But Meg paid no attention, and punched in the codes.

**5-9-8, ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY_".

Megumi (raising the phone with BOTH hands): "Rider Change!"

Megumi then inserted the Beta Phone into the belt's slot.

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE_".

Megumi's body was covered from head to toe in black silhouette, and several blue lines were

coursing around her body, her head was covered with a helmet resembling a firefly, while her

body was covered in armor, and the transformation was completed, and she became Mask Rider Beta.

Beta bravely went towards Thanatos, dodging the scythe attack, and tripped her opponent. "DIE, YOU MONSTER!

I WON"T LET YOU GO NEAR KYUU!!" She screamed, and took the Beta Phone and punched in the codes.

**1-0-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_SINGLE MODE_"

The Beta Phone turned into the Phone Blaster, and shot several times at the Reaper Orphenoch, causing him to stager

back, but managed to avoid several more shots. When Megumi learned that she ran out of ammo, she looked at the

accessories of the Beta Belt, and noticed the digital camera (which is the Beta Shot) on the right side. Her

"photographic memory" kicked in, recalling how Mask Rider Faiz used the Faiz Shot against an Orphenoch months

ago. She then placed the Beta Shot on her right hand, and the camera spoke "_READY_", and Megumi punched the

"_ENTER_" button of the Beta Phone.

Beta Phone: "_EXCEED CHARGE_"

The blue lines lighted, and went to Beta's right hand, energizing the Beta Shot, and she screamed like crazy (kind of

like _Xena_ doing a war chant), dashing towards Thanatos, going for the kill. Although still dazed, Thanatos noticed what

Beta was about to do, and rolled out of the way, and Beta punched the wall instead, causing a huge hole.

At that point, Daisuke, Fladramon, and Kyo arrived, and Kyo saw an Orphenoch standing, but was surprised when

Beta hurled explicit words while pummeling Thanatos, and he realized that it was Megumi who was wearing the suit.

Kyo punched in the codes, and became Mask Rider Gamma. Fladramon joined the two Mask Riders in attacking

Thanatos, but even the trio had a hard time pinning him down, as Thanatos, as the Reaper Orphenoch, used his scythe

to ward the trio away, and jumped towards the hole, and landed on the ground, which was the back of the hospital.

It turned out that the backside was an empty lot, and another van was spotted, in which Thanatos boarded and sped

off. Megumi and Kyo reverted back to normal when they pressed the "_END CALL_" button of their phones. They then

went out of the fire exit, and told the police that it was Pluto. The police took their alibis, not knowing that the three

DDS students had actually fought an Orphenoch allied with Pluto and SMART Brain.

Kinta, Megumi and Daisuke then had a talk with Principal Dan, telling him that now wasn't the right time in announcing

to the press about the Orphenochs, since they knew little about them. Megumi suggested that she would invite the three

teens who has the Faiz and Kaixa Belts, since they were the first to fought the Orphenochs. Principal Dan then glanced

at Kyo, telling him to help DDS in any way he could in stopping Pluto, as well as produce evidence to implicate

SMART Brain so that they too will face the law. Kyo nodded and gave his word. As Principal Dan left, the three

DDS students went back to Kyuu's room.

Three days later, Kyuu was fully conscious, and was 50 percent healed, but still had to be confined for further

evaluation. He was surprised to hear that Megumi actually donned the Beta Gear and took on Thanatos head on.

Kyuu: "Meg…please be more careful. I can't afford to lose you. I love you too much to lose you."

Megumi was touched, and planted a kiss to her lover's lips. Kyo looked away and said, "Fine. I'll leave you two alone.

But after you're discharged, we'll have to discuss on how to expose SMART Brain for who they are. And how to free

Ryu from their clutches.". Kyuu, and the rest of the DDS students nodded, now that it was clear that their common

enemies are hell-bent in eradicating DDS.

**To Be Continued…**

------

Ok, so Megumi kicked some butt in using the Beta Gear. But that was just a teaser. Once the rest of the chapters

come into play, you'll see more DDS students turning into Mask Riders (hint, hint).

------

**The People With No Name** by RIDER CHIPS featuring m.c.A.T.

(2nd ending song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

- - -

**Preview:**

The next chapter shifts to Mask Rider Faiz, as he gets into a conflict with the Snake and Hose Orphencohs, while

SMART Brain gets a new recruit.

- - -

**OMAKE**:

- - -

**The following below has "suggestive" themes, but nothing offensive. They're just here for comedy purposes. **

**No ****_ecchi_ or anything extreme, but If you feel you're not up to it, you can skip to the next chapter.**

- - -

Kyo and Daisuke were walking towards the room where Kyuu is confined, discussing about how the van Kyo

was riding moved by itself, and concluded that it was remote controlled by either Pluto or SMART Brain. The

two were joined by Kazuma, who arrived earlier (an hour to be exact), after seeing that Kyuu was still asleep.

As the three entered the room, they were greeted by an unusual sight:

- Clothes were scattered on the floor,

- The bed was covered in blanket, hiding something huge.

Then a hand appeared from the blanket, dropping something. Kyo peered closer, wondering why a plastic "tube",

with a strange liquid, was doing there. Daisuke whispered to Kyo what it was, and the younger Renjou shrieked

in surprise after hearing the details.

This caused the contents of the covered bed to reveal itself: it was Kyuu and Megumi, and they're naked! They

covered themselves upon seeing the visitors. "He, he, he…hi guys." Kyuu greeted sheepishly, while Megumi was

blushing furiously. Kyo grimaced while slapping his forehead, and whacked the couple on their heads. "WHAT

THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING??!! You're inside a hospital! Not a love hotel!". Kyuu giggled sheepishly

and offered some lame excuses while covering himself and Megumi with the blankets.

At this point, Taichi and Hikari Yagami arrived, carrying a basket of fruits, and were surprised at the sight.

Kazuma then approached the couple, and took what appeared to be a miniature-sized camera, which was shaped

like a USB at the side bar of the bed. He inserted it into his laptop and played it. It was showing them footages of

the couple making love while Kazuma was out, right under the blankets! Kyuu and Megumi stared wide-eyed at

what they found out. Kazuma grinned and said, "Ahh…another part of my collection…".

Daisuke: "Hey Kazuma, I'll show how to enter the Digimon World if you make copies of that…"

Kazuma: "Deal!"

Hikari: "Daisuke! What if we were in their position and got taped…"

Taichi: "You what…??".

Hikari blushed at her words, while Daisuke stammered, and under Taichi's glare, he told him the truth.

Taichi: "Did you use protection?"

Daisuke: "Yes.".

Taichi: "I hope you…"

Daisuke: "I won't double-cross her.".

Taichi: "Good. Come to my house later. (Whispering) I got some magazines and DVDs stacked in the basement. You

might need them to make my sister happy…".

Daisuke (grinning): "Deal! You want I'll ask Kazuma to make copies?".

Taichi looked at the footages of Kyuu and Megumi, and said, "Sure!".

Hikari: "Nii-San!".

Kazuma, Taichi, and Daisuke noticed that V-Mon and Agumon were trembling, and the three boys saw Megumi

standing, naked, but wearing the Beta Belt.

"RIDER CHANGE!!" Megumi screamed, and became Mask Rider Beta. Outside the room, nurses and doctors

were startled, as the huge noise and screams were heard.

"_BAKA_! _HENTAI_!".

Yamato and Sora came and heard the commotion. They opened the door, and saw Beta beating the hell out of the

three boys, except for Kyuu, Kyo and Hikari. They sweat-dropped at the sight they just saw.

Mrs. Renjou arrived and saw the commotion, and when she saw the contents of Kazuma's laptop, she fainted,

but Yamato and Sora got her, while V-Mon and Agumon tried to wake her up.


	99. The Origin Of Kyo Renjou

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK, so you're wondering why I didn't continue the story where chapter 98 left off, in which Kyo

(Kyuu's twin brother) and Megumi chased Thanatos away. Well, I ran out of chapters, and I

needed time to write them down so that when I get some free time, I'll just paste them on

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net**, under the document manager, and edit the spacing, so…less time to spend.

Also, while try to type down chapters 101 to 110 (where I'll continue the story), I'll upload the last

two chapters of the first 100 chapters, and by next week, I'll upload the rest.

So for the meantime, I'll be putting Kyo's profile here, as well as the specs of the **Gamma Gear**, in

which he is currently using.

So my apologies to the readers who are expecting the story to continue. So without further ado…

here's Kyo's profile!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

Name: **Kyō Renjō** (連城究, Renjō Kyō)

Age: **15**

Height: **161cm**

Weight: **53kg **

Blood Type: **O**

First Appearance (A/U): **Koudoutai: **_**12 Zodiac Signs Special**;_

(Present-Time Era): **Rise Of The Orphenochs**

History:

Kyo Renjou is one of two sons of Saturou and Mizue Renjou, and is the twin brother of Kyuu. When

Mizue was two months pregnant, her doctor informed them that Mizue will give birth to twin in seven

months. This made the couple very happy, but also concerned, given Saturou's job as a detective.

Hence, Saturou had to keep his marriage ands family a secret, except for his partner, Morihiko Dan.

When Mizue gave birth, resulting in twin boys, Saturou struggled to give time to his family and doing his

job. Despite Saturou's urging, Mizue insisted that she'll take care of her children without a need of a

nursemaid, instead relying on her relatives to help her look after her sons. Both Saturou and Mizue

named them Kyuu and Kyo. Kyuu was the eldest of the twins, since he came out first, and Kyo followed

two minutes later.

However, one of Saturou's enemies learned of this, and managed to sneak out Kyo out of the hospital's

nursery, and stuffed him into his duffel bag. The kidnapper intended to use Kyo as a bait in luring Saturou

into a trap which he and his cohorts have prepared. However, a passing Kyoji Murakami, then a high-

ranking employee at the SMART Brain Corporation, heard the baby's cries. As the kidnappers were about

to tape kyo's mouth, Murakami appeared and attacked them single-handedly. He then saw the infant's

name tag on his wrist. He learned who the baby's parents were, but decided to keep him for himself,

intending to make him his right-hand man. Murakami decided to use Kyo's name, but not his surname, as

to prevent him from finding out in case he questions him in the future.

Saturou and his partner, Morihiko Dan found the bodies of Kyo's kidnappers, but since they were all dead,

they were facing a blank wall in tracking Kyo down. Over the years they did all they could to find him, but

to no avail. Although heartbroken, Mizue was still strong since Kyuu was safe. Saturou constantly passes by

the Renjou house in secret to make sure that his family is safe.

Six years later, Kyuu, now a six-year old, was kidnapped by a gang of kidnappers in hopes of getting money,

but Saturou single-handedly defeated them, and decided to keep his status as a father a secret, and instead

acted as his mentor.

Kyo, on the other hand, was never sent to any school. Instead he was educated in an elementary level, teaching

him various combat skills, transporting jobs, gathering information, and other covert operations. But all the while,

he was disciplined rather coldly, as he was given steady beatings as punishments for being tardy, questioning

orders and such. Kyo then learned how to cuss, say bad words, and became rather cold. Surprisingly, he did

not develop any evil tendencies, as he does care for other persons, elderly or child. Kyo never had a home, and

instead he slept at a room within SMART Brain building. As he grew up, he added some color to his hair, as he

dyed his front hair with color yellow. He also has a several pairs of clothing, such as black jeans, black rubber

shoes, black sleeveless shirt (with a white cross embelmed in the center), and a white jacket as well as two

leather gloves. These clothing styles were inspired from a video game character, **Kyo Kusanagi** of

**The King of Fighters 1999**. Kyo always wear his preferred style of clothing everyday.

Murakami was pleased when he learned that Saturou was killed while defeating Pluto. He now feels that there's

no need for Kyo to know about his true parentage. He continues to educate Kyo in what SMART Brain has

thought him.

Over the years, as Kyo continues to grew up, he shockingly discovers what he learned from Murakami and

SMART Brain: several top officials of that corporations were Orphenochs, who were actually evolved humans

who possesses several superhuman abilities. Nevertheless he kept mum on this fact, since Murakami brought him

up from infancy. He was unaware that the president of SMART Brain and Murakami himself were Orphenochs,

since he hasn't them change.

Kyo was outside the lab when scientists working for SMART Brain used technological means to revive the deceased

members of Pluto, including King Hades and Anubis, while injured members, such as Charon and Kelberos were

nursed back to health. There he got to know some members of that organization.

He was among the people to enter the "Star Gate", an invention that let's them go to an unknown destination

during the final moments of Koudoutai: Fight For The Future, in which Shido Suzaku used his powers to revert the

stream of time, reseting the events just months before the Zodiac organization came to life. SMART Brain and Pluto

returned to Tokyo to rebuild their corporation, believing that everyone has no memory what happened, unaware

that Hikari Yagami and Megumi Minami were the only DDS students to retain the memories of the Zodiac wars.

When SMART Brain and Pluto sent the Orphenochs to wreck havoc in Japan, Kyo was dispatched to overlook

the operations, accidentally seeing Kyuu for the first time. This caused Kyo to be curious about why he has a

look-alike. Soon he was given a picture of the top three sections of DDS, for Murakami has plans of having him

take out one of the students. In the course of the operations, Kyo was seen by DDS student Daisuke Motomiya and

his partner Digimon V-Mon. The two told Kyuu about this, causing Kyuu to wonder if he has a younger brother

or something when described about Kyo's appearance and style of clothing.

Soon Kyo felt like rebelling, because he was ordered to make sure that the DDS students he sees must be killed,

and he was unwilling to kill one of them without provocation. He also didn't get along with either the Lucky Clover

or the Pluto members, as he got into a physical confrontation with Kaori.

Kyo encountered one of the DDS students in Tokyo, Yukihira Sakurako of Class A. He was instantly overwhelmed

by her beauty and charms, and he had to get away before he compromises himself. For Kyo, this was the first time that

he experienced "love at first sight", and he had to force himself to repress those feelings.

Kyo finally gathered the courage to ask Murakami when he was ordered to find Kyuu and take him out, and he was

given a stern warning if he didn't carry out his order. It was during this time that Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa were

dealing with Lucky Clover member, Kitazaki, who donned the Delta Gear, becoming Mask Rider Delta, that Kyo

challenged Kyuu in a duel. As the fight escalated, Kyuu was distracted when seeing Megumi held hostage by Kitazaki,

and attempts to save her, only to be shot by Kitazaki on both sides of his ribs, seriously injuring him.

Kyo was livid, as his chances of finishing his assignment was thrown away, and was forced to fled. Kitazaki also fled,

leaving the DDS students behind, and Kyuu was sent to a hospital to treat his wounds. Murakami, under Anubis'

suggestion, decided to let Kyo failure be excused, since he still have plans for him. Kyo had to be sidelined for now,

and was given several odd jobs to pass up the time.

Several weeks later, Kyo happen to pass by the SMART Brain lab, and saw Ryu being placed on a huge "aquarium".

Since it has nothing to do with him, he left, and went to another lab, and gave a few important documents to a scientist

who was almost finishing two new "belts", which were the Gamma and Beta Gears. Kyo happened to see them, and

asked the scientist if the belts were completed. When told that it doesn't have any Programming that let only Orphenochs

use them, Kyo realized that this is his chance to defeat Kyuu, and took the two belts with him and challenge him, after

learning that Kyuu has sufficiently recovered. Anubis and Murakami learned of this, and Anubis told Murakami to let

Kyo go, seeing that their fight would be "entertaining". Kyo challenged Kyuu to a duel under a bridge in Kyushu, and

soon the two donned the belts and fought as Mask Rider Gamma (Kyo) and Mask Rider Beta (Kyuu). The two were

not aware that Mrs. Renjou, Megumi and Yukihira were there, watching the fight. The battle was interrupted when

Mrs. Renjou stopped the fight, revealing to Kyo that Kyuu was his brother, and that she was his mother. At that moment,

Kitazaki appeared, along with an awakened Ryu, who became a created Orphenoch, and brawl broke off, which resulted

in the destruction of the Kyushu Bridge.

Kyo later confronted Murakami in Odaiba about this, and Murakami cruelly told Kyo everything. It was then that Murakami

revealed his form, which is that of the Rose Orphenoch. Kyo became Gamma, and the two fought to a standstill, but Ryu

appeared, and the two severely injured Kyo, but was rescued by Sora Takenouchi and her father, and a car chase ensued,

but Mask Rider Kaixa and Kyuu chased Ryu away.

Kyo was nursed back to health, and was taken to the Renjou residence, and was told about his true parentage.

Kyuu suffered injuries after facing Ryu again, and Kyo decided to have megumi custody of the Beta Gear, and is presently

training her to fight and use the Beta Belt until Kyuu is 100 percent healed.

**What's In Store?**:

- Kyo will play a big part in this fic, which will be revealed later.

- Will be instrumental in bringing Ryu back to his senses.

- Will have a love interest later in this fic (hint, hint...)

- - -

Hope you like this chapter. By next week, the story will continue, and I promise it will be exciting and breathtaking.


	100. Profile: The Gamma Gear

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

OK, so you're wondering when the story's going to continue after I posted kyo's profile. Well, I'm

still working out on the plot, and believe me, it's not that easy, and I want to make sure that this fic

has the best story on this site, so please bear with me.

After all, it's really part of life, as I'm no **Nenene Sumiregawa **(of **_ROD The TV_**), who can type

novels faster than a speeding bullet.

So for the meantime, I'll be putting the specs of the **Gamma Gear **here, in which Kyo is currently

using, in which this will be the 100th chapter.

So my apologies to the readers who are expecting the story to continue. So without further ado…

here's the Gamma Gear!

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their respective

owners.

- - -

OK, this chapter I'll be introducing another set of armored suits that are exclusive to this fic. And yes,

Kyo will be highlighted in this chapter, and so is the Gamma Gear, and that's just the start. The rest of

the armored suits patterned after Kamen Rider 555 will follow shortly within the coming chapters.

- - -

**Kamen Rider Gamma** (**Γ**) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003- 2004 Japanese

television series **_Kamen Rider 555_** (ok, it's not on the TV series, but I made it up, and this suit is original

in this fic because I made that up). It is the first of the _exclusive_ Rider Gears seen in this fic.

The Gamma Gear was one of the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation

to protect the Orphenoch King.

Like the **Beta Gear**, the Gamma Gear is basically the same as Faiz Gear, as it had less power than the

original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality, except that it has a new set of command codes.

Unlike most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Gamma Gear can be worn by either or both

Orphenochs and/or humans, whether a human has implanted Orphenoch DNA or not.

Since the Gamma Gear is still in experimental status, it wasn't programmed yet to let only Orphenochs, or

humans with Orphenoch DNA, to allow the wearer to use the belt. Along with the Beta Gear, the Gamma Gear

was taken by Kyo Renjou, who decided to challenge Kyuu again by using the belts in their final battle before

being interrupted by Kitazaki and Ryu Amakusa (whi became an Orphenoch through genetic means).

Its first known, and primary wearer is Kyo Renjou. Ryu later wore the Gamma Belt briefly until he got bored

and gave it back to Kyo.

At present, Kyo still has the Gamma Gear in his possession, and is still studying the codes in using them to

stop the Orphenochs and Pluto.

**Abilities:**

The Gamma Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform.

**Punch**: 2.5 Tons of pressure

**Kick**: 5 Tons of pressure

**Jump**: 35m

**Run**: 100m /5.8 seconds

**Armor Information **

The Gamma Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the other Gear, the armor does not exist until

the wearer transforms.

**Full Metal Lung**: The chest armour of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light

Anti-tank weapory.

**Global Feeler**: The antenna on the Rider's head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite

and the Smart Brain computer network.

**Photon Blood**: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates all of the physical

features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Gamma Driver.

**Photon Streams**: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider's armour. In Gamma's case, this

path is green.

**Photon Terminals**: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves.

**Power Anklet**: The greaves of the Faiz Gear.

**Energy Holster**: On the right ankle of the Gamma Gear is a leg mount for the Gamma Pointer.

**Sol Foam/Metal**: Soft parts of the armour are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal.

This substance is generated by the Gamma Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood.

If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armour switches off and resets itself.

**Ultimate Finder**: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with

no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision.

**Gamma Gear **

The Gamma Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain Corporation. When

activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored inside a

Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed.

Gamma Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Gamma symbol on it. When this device is inserted

into the Gamma Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

after pressing enter on the Gamma phone.

**SB-596B Gamma Driver**: A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Mask Rider

armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears.

**SB-596C Gamma Shot**: When the Gamma Mission Memory is attached to this digital camera, it says "**_READY_**",

and transforms into an energy powered knuckle-duster. Gamma can then "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**" to do his

Rider Punch, **Grand Impact**.

**SB-596L Gamma Pointer**: When the Gamma Mission Memory is attached to this flashlight, it says

"READY" and transforms into an energy drill. This drill is then mounted on the Power Anklet, allowing

Faiz to "EXCEED CHARGE" and do the Gamma Crash, his Rider Kick, a fast-moving corkscew kick

(similar to Kamen Rider Knight's Flying Lancer Final Vent). It is the most powerful, but of medium-speed,

of Gamma's attacks.

**SB-596P Gamma Phone**: This phone is the control unit of the Gamma Gear, the primary storage place for

the Gamma Mission Memory and also a transgenerator that powers the Gamma Gear. When inserted into

the Gamma Driver, it will transform the wearer into Kamen Rider Gamma,

**Gamma Command Codes**

The Gamma Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Faiz Phone to perform different

functions. All of these codes require the Faiz Phone and Faiz Driver.

**5-9-6 ENTER**: After entering the code the Faiz Phone will say "STANDING BY". When the Faiz Phone

is inserted into Faiz Driver slot, it will say "COMPLETE".

**1-0-3 ENTER**: When the Gamma Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say

"SINGLE MODE". The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has

12 shots until it must be recharged.

**1-0-6 ENTER**: When the Gamma Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say

"BURST MODE". The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be

recharged.

**279ENTER**: If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say "CHARGE" and will proceed

to recharge the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds.

**ENTER**: When the Mission Memory is inserted into the Gamma Shot, Pointer or Edge, it will transform

from its mundane form into its weapon form and the Phone will say "READY". When the ENTER key is

pressed, the phone will say "EXCEED CHARGE" and send a burst of power from the Faiz Driver, along

the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases

extra abilities.

**End Call**: Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Gamma Driver and cause the Sol Foam and

Sol Metal to disappear.

- - -

There you have it.The Gamma Gear. Hope you like it.

Now that it's over, next chapter will focus on the continuation of this fic.


	101. Emergency Meeting

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

_**Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters

(totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which

Ryu was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS'

attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the

Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll

enjoy this fic.

But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and

Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

SMART Brain Corporation. At the conference room, Ryu Amakusa summoned both

members of Pluto, Murakami, and the Lucky Clover. Ryu suggested this meeting since

he foresaw something that would hinder their quest of dominating Japan and the rest of

the world. Ryu was standing inside the room with Murakami and King Hades, and soon

the summoned parties arrived, and all of them took their seats.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Emergency Meeting**

Inside the conference room, Ryu stood in the center while the rest were seated, while

the SMART Lady was serving them coffee and snacks and made humorous gestures,

which only served to annoy them. Eventually, Kaori and Yurie carried SMART Lady

and threw her out, but Ryu angrily reprimanded the two, and called SMART Lady back,

reasoning that she'll play an important role in the discussion.

"Now, everyone…listen up. Much as I hate to say this, I regretfully must say that I put

you all in a precarious situation. I should have killed off Kyo Renjou back then instead

of toying with him. When Murakami and I discussed about how he brought up Kyo, I

realized that I made a grave error. Now that Kyo is with one of the DDS students, he'll

no doubt spill the beans about our alliance, our plans, and about the belts.".

Saeko Kageyama and Itsuro Takuma nodded, knowing what Ryu meant about the topic.

They started to think of something to lend mental contribution on how to solve this problem.

Kitazaki, however, only served to burden the discussion by suggesting that they bombard

DDS. "Actually, I was considering that, but bear in mind that the Digimons are there. You

saw how they managed to defeat our applicants. But also bear in mind that we cannot risk

exposing ourselves, as well as yours.". SMART Lady jumped into the center in an extravagant

fashion and said, "I know…why not hire a lawyer and have him defend us?". While the

rest looked at her, a thought hit Murakami. He excused himself and left the conference

room. He went to his office and opened his laptop, opening the files. He browsed his files

and found what he was looking for: Suichi Kitaoka. "Ahh…like good memories…I still

remember the Zodiac wars…too bad your memories were wiped off…right, _To-Rasu-san_?".

Murakami returned to the conference room and saw Ryu and Kitazaki getting heated up,

going face-to-face, while SMART Lady, Kageyama and Takuma prying the two apart.

"Gentlemen…please stay calm. I believe that Mr. Amakusa's suggestion would be most

suitable for our little woes.".

Everyone listened to Murakami's suggestion, and all have agreed to that suggestion. Soon

they all left the premises, and only Anubis, Murakami and King Hades were left. The three

then huddled up for a quick discussion.

King Hades: "I still don't understand what a common lawyer would do to be of help to us…"

Murakami: "I already told you…remember the Zodiac War? Remember the Star Gate that

we entered? Since all of the Zodiac fighters' memories were erased, they have no idea what

will hit them. That's why we still retained the memories of what happened.".

Anubis: "Then it's agreed upon, then. We'll use our hypnosis to compel him to defend us.

Right now, Murakami, YOU'RE our primary concern. Kyo will no doubt implicate you and

this corporation…".

Murakami: "I'll take care of that.".

Soon the three went separate ways, and Murakami went back to his office. A minute later,

SMART Lady went to his office and gave him a resume. "Sir, I believe we have an applicant

who'll be a big help to us.". Murakami read the resume, and a huge smirk appeared. "Ahh…

yes…HE would be a BIG help to us.".

At the lobby area, a young, 20-year old person was sitting at the couch, smiling because his

resume will no doubt impress his employers-to-be. It was Jun Shibaura, formerly the Zodiac

Fighter **_Ohitsujiza_** (**Aries**).

_**To Be Continued…**_

**- - - **

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS **featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(1st ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_**Preview:**_

Kyo begins to train megumi in using the Beta Gear while Kyuu is recuperating.


	102. Megumi's Decision

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

- - -

Sorry for re-posting chapter 102, but I found out that this chapter was incomplete.

So I decided to re-post it, with complete ending of this chapter.

Chapter 103 will be posted by tomorrow evening.

Again, my apologies.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

The Renjou Residence, 12 noon, three days after Thanatos attempted to murder Kyuu

in his hospital room. Kyuu, Kyo, their mom, and Megumi all un-boarded the taxi they

just rode from the hospital. Kyo and Megumi gently held Kyuu on both sides since he's

not 100 percent healed, since he still suffers from his injuries. Although he was cleared,

he was still not allowed to go to DDS until the next week.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **Kamen Rider 555**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Decision**

Kikuchi Laundry Shop, at the dining room, Masato Kusaka sweat-dropped at seeing

Takumi Inui blowing his bowl of hot soup before every meal (breakfast, lunch, supper).

He finds it quite disturbing to see someone with that kind of habit.

Mari Sonada opened the radio to listen to the morning news, and heard that Pluto had

just attacked a hospital, while an explosion occurred at Odaiba three days ago. Masato

snorted and said, "Those DDS brats. They still don't get it. If they don't act now, those

Orphenochs will get to them.". Takumi, however, rebutted. "Are you saying that all

Orphenochs are bad? Think about it first before you do something harsh or rash. We

don't know if all are evil, and bear in mind that there kind-hearted…". "Kind-hearted,

huh…yeah…that's just right. And they can kiss my butt." Masato interjected, as he left

the room, and the shop. He boarded the side car and left.

Takumi, Keitaro Kikuchi, and Mari just sighed, and went on with their business. Mari

gave Takumi and Keitaro the clothes they were set to deliver, and minutes later, they left.

Mari then looked at the pictures of her classmates in their class reunion, the Ryusei Juku.

One of her friends had died, and the others went missing after she tried to call them last

week.

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu and Kyo had a heated argument on what to do seven

days from now. Kyuu was against the idea of letting Megumi don the Beta Gear for the

time being while training in hand-to-hand combat for seven days, in which she'll be

staying at the Renjou house. Kyo reasoned that since Meg is staying alone (her elder

sister, Akane, is now in USA to visit their parents), she'll be in constant danger, as well

as that Kyuu is in no shape to exert himself physically, since he's not fully healed.

"That's why I'll be taking care of her. I'll look after her as well as train her in using the

Beta Gear, so she'll capable of defending herself while you heal. Remember, she saved

your life, so you owe it to her. I'll be by her side, so don't worry.". Kyuu was hesitant

to give the go-signal, but Meg held his hands. "Kyuu…remember when we got locked

at the secret room with the 10 dragons? You said that as a member of Class Q, I'll face

whatever challenges come in our way, and in the end, we persevered and came out on

top in the end. THIS situation also counts, so don't worry.". Kyuu looked at Kyo, and

Kyo suddenly whacked his head.

Kyo: "_BAKA_! She's not going to two-time you! I'm not going to have an affair with her

or anything! I'm not even interested! Like I said, I'm going to tutor her in…".

Kyuu: "I know that! You don't have to whack me on the head…".

Kyo: "The way you looked at me…".

Megumi: "Settle down, you two…and its been decided. I'll go on with the training."

Kyo: "Ok, you have your clothes and all?"

Megumi: "Yup".

Kyo: "Good. Since you have no classes in your school, we'll start training tomorrow.

Since your class in DDS starts in two days from now, we'll take full advantage of the

vacant time. Our session will start in the morning, after lunch, and in the evening.".

Megumi nodded and took her bag and went to Kyuu's room. At Kyuu's room, Megumi

was unpacking her clothes when Kyo entered and took his blanket. "I'll be sleeping on

the couch, while you'll be sleeping on the sleeping bag. So better set the alarm clock,

because we'll be starting early tomorrow.". Megumi nodded and did what she was told.

As Kyo left the room, she opened the briefcase which stores the Beta Gear. She recalled

the events at the hospital, which she donned the belt and activated the suit. She still

couldn't believe that she actually fought Thanatos head-on, and Kyo and Fladramon's

arrival helped her in driving the Pluto member away. "Guess I'll be nowhere as good as

Houngou-_sensei_ in terms of fighting ability, but Kyo said that I'll improve in a week…"

Megumi thought.

At her room, Mrs. Renjou was lying on her bed, after secretly hearing the discussion

between the three teens. "Honey…please guide them…". She then recalled how Kyo

talked to the couple. "Saturou…if you were still alive, you'd be proud of our children…".

Later that night, Naoya Kaido, one of the three Orphenochs who sided with the humans,

was walking by an establishment, was ambushed by several agents of SMART Brain.

However, they were not Orphenochs, but they were carrying high-powered weapons.

Kaido was pissed, and changed into the Snake Orphenoch, and took them out by

crushing their necks. Nine died, while one was left.

Coincidentally, Takumi and Keitaro were cruising by the area after delivering their laundries

to their customers, and saw the commotion, and Takumi jumped out of the van while

fastening the Faiz belt around his waist. He then saw the Snake Orphenoch crushing

the last agent to death, and saw Takumi standing. Thinking he was one of them the

Snake Orphenoch approaches Takumi, while his blue projection appeared. "Another

one…and that means you're one of them, right?". Takumi saw and heard this and said,

"What are you talking about? And why attack those people?". But the Snake Orphenoch

wasted no time, and went after Takumi, who quickly punched in the codes.

**5-5-5 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Takumi (raising the phone high with his right hand): "RIDER CHANGE!"

Faiz Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

In an instant, his body turned black while red lines raced around his body, while gray

plates and other ornaments appeared, and Takumi became Mask Rider Faiz.

Faiz and the Snake Orphenoch started to brawl,

and both fought to a standstill. But both men were persistent, and the fight reached the

ceiling of the building. Soon Faiz got the upper hand, and started beating up the Snake

Orphenoch.

Moments later, Yuji Kiba was walking by the establishment, looking for Kaido, hoping that

he didn't get into trouble, knowing how manic Kaido is. But then he saw Kaido in his Orphenoch

form fighting Faiz. He tried to stop the fight, but the gate was locked tight. He tried to stop

them by shouting, but they didn't hear him. Out of emotional despair, Yuji changed into the

Horse Orphenoch, and jumped above the gate, running towards Faiz, who was now beating

up a weakened Snake Orphenoch.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS **featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **Kamen Rider 555**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

**Preview:**

The Horse Orphenoch butts in, resulting in a two-on-one match, while Kyo

and Megumi's training will commence.


	103. The Training

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

**_Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined,

and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the

mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic.

But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-

on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

The Horse Orphenoch jumped in between Faiz and the Snake Orphenoch, hitting Faiz with his sword,

while the Snake Orphenoch staggers back, after absorbing a lot of punches from Faiz. The Horse

Orphenoch swings his sword in an effort to scare off Faiz, thinking that Faiz was evil. Faiz thought of

the same thing, and took the Faiz Pointer from his belt's accessory holder, and attached it onto his right

ankle, in which the Pointer said "**_READY_**".

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

__

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**The Training **

Faiz kicked the Horse Orphenoch on the gut, causing him to stagger back, so that he can get enough space,

and pressed the ENTER button of the Faiz Phone.

Faiz Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE"

Faiz jumped into the air and performed the Crimson Smash, while the Pointer's light was aimed at its opponent.

But the Horse orphenoch used his left forearm as a shield, deflecting the oncoming attack, and Faiz tried

to exert effort to penetrate the Orphenoch. But the Orphenoch used his right arm, and thrusts the sword

into Faiz, causing the Rider to fall off the roof, landing onto the pavement. The impact caused the phone

to jump out of the belt's driver slot, and in then seconds, Faiz reverted back to Takumi. Keitaro went to his

side, while Kaido and Yuji reverted back to their human forms, and slowly fled, as both sustained injuries.

Keitaro and Takumi did the same.

At the Renjou house, the next morning, Kyo woke up early and went to Kyuu's room, and saw Kyuu and

Meg still asleep, hugging each other, but fully clothed. "Thank goodness. If mom saw them naked, she'll

be throwing a fit or faint again." He thought, and gently woke her up.

Kyo: "Wake up, Meg. It's time for your training.".

Megumi: "Hmmnn?? Oh, _ohayo_, Kyo-_kun_. How's your morning?".

Kyo: "Relieved to see that you two didn't play hookie. Now come on, breakfast won't be ready till 9 am.

We have two hours of training while our enemies are still looking for us."

Megumi nodded and gently got off the bed without waking Kyuu. After eating light snacks, Meg and Kyo

left the house and went to a park near DDS.

Masato woke up early, and decided to get a head-start, not wanting to get involved in delivering dried

laundries since it was Takumi and Keitaro's job. He boarded the motorized sidecar, the Side-Basher, and

left after consuming two glasses of fresh milk. Three minutes later, Mari and Keitaro came down, a bit sagged

when they learned that Masato had left.

Mari: "Oh, Masato…what's with you? You're such a spoiled brat. What's wrong with you not delivering

laundries?".

Keitaro: "If your dad were still here, he'd put some discipline into him.".

Takumi came down seconds later, blowing a cup of hot milk from his mug. Mari and Keitaro turned around

and sweat-dropped at seeing Takumi doing his usual morning ritual, which was his daily habit.

An hour later, which is 8 am, Yukihira Sakurako was walking by the park en route to DDS since she has to

return a book she had borrowed at the library. She then noticed an activity within the park, and decided to

check it out. She was a bit surprised to see Kyo and Megumi sparring, with Meg being at the lose end, getting

thrown around.

Kyo: "Try to focus! We still have on hour more before we go home. Remember, we're training here since

Kyuu is in no shape to use the Beta Gear for a week, and you are the only one who can use it while my

brother is recuperating!".

Megumi: "Y-yeah, ok let's try it again.".

Yuki blinked her eyes at what she just seen and heard. Kyo was teaching Meg to fight and defend herself,

and heard that she is now using the Beta Belt in place of Kyuu. She also noticed that Kyo and Meg were

wearing the belts while sparring. She became curious and entered the fray.

Yukihira: "Whoa…you two looked serious…what's going on?".

Megumi: "Oh, hi, Yukihira.".

Kyo bowed and looked away, trying to hide his blush. Megumi noticed it and thought "Wow, Kyo seems to

have a crush on her…I remember when Yuki told me that he saved from Orphenochs a few months ago.".

Megumi then told Yuki their situation.

Yukihira: "So Kyuu will be up for next week. Why the training?".

Kyo (his blush was gone): "Pluto and SMART Brain will be more determined to attack you DDS people.

With my brother sidelined, you'll be next. In an effort to protect Kyuu, Meg and I will look after him until he's

physically fit again.".

Yuki was a bit taken aback by what Kyo said, and looked away as she felt her face flush. Meg decided to break

the silence by asking Kyo if there are any other hangouts that their enemies would gather. Kyo then mentioned

about the Bar Clover, which he admitted that he went there on several occasions when delivering information or

items. At the height of their discussion, someone entered the fray.

Masato: "Bar Clover, huh? Looks interesting.".

The three teens turned around to see who it was. Kyo rolled his eyes at who the person was. Masato Kusaka.

Kyo: "Well, well…Mask Rider Kaixa. What brings you here?".

Masato gave Kyo a mean look, while the two girls stared at Masato, seemingly admiring his good looks. Masato

broke the silence and gave his answer.

Masato: "Saw you two sparring, and was a bit suspicious to see this pink-haired lady wearing a belt.".

Megumi explained to Masato about it, but Masato snorted at what he was told.

Masato: "This is no Barbie Fairy-topia thing. Better leave it to the real guys.". Kyo stepped forward and defended

Megumi.

Kyo: "Look who's talking…a hot-head who's a racist.".

Yuki and Megumi went in between the two men as Masato and Kyo gave each other a piercing glare, but were

interrupted when a van appeared, and eight men in Pluto uniforms came out.

Pluto Goon # 1: "Well, well. Look at that…if it isn't the traitor. You have the two belts. Give it to us and you'll go

to heaven.".

Kyo snorted and flashed a "dirty finger" sign, and said, "F- -k you!".

Pluto Goon # 2: "Told you it's a waste of time. Let's kill them and get the belts.".

Masato became a bit pissed that he was ignored, and took the briefcase and fasten the Kaixa Belt around his waist.

Pluto Goon # 4: "Hey! It's the Kaixa Belt!".

Masato: "About time you noticed me! Well…my day's complete at least, now that I can take you Orphenoch scum

out of this world.".

Yukihira stared at the scene with worry on what's about to happen next.

**To Be Continued… **

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(1st ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

**Preview**: 

Kaixa, Beta and Gamma beat up some Orphenoch butts, duh!


	104. Mask Riders In The Park

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

**_Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic.

But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-

on,

as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

The Pluto goons were crackling their knuckles while staring at the three belts that Masato, Kyo and Megumi

were wearing, while dreaming at the rewards they'll receive when they delivered the belts to their superiors.

As one of the goons came forward, Kyo delivered a front kick to his gut, sending the goon crashing back to

his comrades. Masato seem to be impressed by Kyo's attack, and decided to stay put and see how this turn

out.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

__

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou_

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai_

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta..._

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara..._

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean_

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Riders in the Park**

Yuki stood back as goon who was kicked on the gut slowly transformed into the Doberman Orphenoch, and

used his claws to grab Kyo, but missed. Another Pluto goon changed into the Persian Cat Orphenoch, and

grabbed Megumi, who then kicked back, braking from her captor's grip, but in the scuffle, her shirt was ripped

away, exposing her upper body, but still wearing her bra.

Masato smirked and said, "Whoa…so you're a B-cup. What a girl." Megumi's face flushed in embarrassment,

and angrily slapped him in the face for that remark. "_Hentai_!", she screamed, while Masato was smirking,

rubbing his swollen cheek. "_What a slap..._" he thought. Kyo noticed that the four other Pluto goons were

standing, and realized that they might use their black tentacles to kill them off, and told Megumi to use the phone.

Meg nodded and she and Kyo punched the codes.

**5-9-6**** ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

**5-9-8**** ENTER **

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo (Holding the phone like a microphone): "Rider Change!"

Megumi (Raising the phone up with both hands): "Rider Change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Yuki and Masato stared in surprise at the scene, as Kyo and Megumi changed into Mask Riders Gamma and

Beta. The four other Pluto Goons revealed their forms, each resembling a Rottweiler.

Yuki nearly shriek at the sight, especially when they displayed their large canine teeth. "Guys, be careful!". Kyo

nodded and turn to Megumi. "Ok, Meg. This is the real thing. We've been training for two days, and this is the

situation I'm telling you about. This is a "do-or die" situation we're facing here. Remember the training. Here

and at DDS. Don't be scared. Remember what I thought you.". Megumi nodded and braced herself.

The Doberman Orphenoch charged towards Kyo, who delivered a spinning wheel kick to his face, while Megumi

used her skills in DDS to ward off two of her attackers. The other two Orphenochs joined the fray, outnumbering

Kyo and Megumi, who were in their guise as Mask Riders. Megumi shrieked at she tries to get an open space,

and managed to punch in a code into the Beta Phone.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_BURST MODE_"

Megumi fired her phone blaster against her attackers, causing them run behind their vehicles, while Kyo inserted

the Gamma Shot into his right hand, and pressed the enter button of his phone.

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Gamma punched the Doberman Orphenoch on the chest, and the Orphenoch was thrown towards his four

comrades, stunning them. Kyo then inserted the Gamma Pointer on his left ankle, and again pressed the enter

button.

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Gamma leapt into the air, doing a front kick motion, and a green light flashes out, trapping his opponents, and

then performed the Emerald Striker, in which he spins like a drill, killing them. Megumi on the other hand, used

the Beta Shot, and performed the Grand Impact, taking out her two attackers.

This leaves one more Orphenoch left, which is one of the surviving Rottweiler Orphenochs. He was starting to

tremble, but another figure emerged from the vehicle: Kitazaki! And he was already wearing the Delta Gear.

Kitazaki: "Tsk, tsk. How boring. But still…it's very entertaining at the least. Long time, no see, Kyo-_kun_".

Gamma: "Kitazaki…".

Megumi (clenching her fists): "You…you're the one who shot my boyfriend!".

Kitazaki: "Ahhh…yes I remember. And nice boobs you have there. B-cup is it…?? Bet your lover has a good

supply of milk…"

Megumi was angered by Kitazaki's comments that she threw a punch on Kitazaki's face. But despite the fact

that Megumi was in her armored dorm, Kitazaki was relatively unharmed, and unfazed.

Kitazaki: "Looks like I won't get bored after all. You…stay and watch, and maybe you'll learn from something."

Kitazaki smirked at Kyo and Megumi, and took the Delta Phone, which resembles a pistol, and said, "_Henshin_.".

Kitazaki inserted the Delta Phone into the driver slot of the Delta Belt, which is located on the right side of the

belt's hip. As soon as he inserted the phone, the Felta Phone spoke.

Delta Phone: "**_STANDING BY…COMPLETE_**".

Kitazaki's body turned black, and white lines enveloped him, and became Mask Rider Delta. Yuki stared in surprise,

seeing Delta for the first time and wonder if Kyo and Megumi would be able to defeat someone with the same suit.

Masato watches with intent, thinking that this fight would be interesting.

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu looks at the window, seeing that clouds were covering the sun, and wonder what's

taking Kyo and Megumi so long in their training session, since the time on his clock was 9:10 am. Mrs. Renjou was

also thinking about the same thing, and prayed that nothing bad has happen to them.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - - **

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z_

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

_(Rap)_

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

**Preview**: 

Now it's Delta's turn to take center stage, taking on Kyo and Megumi. Masato, on the other hand, just watches

the fight with interest, but might not help.


	105. Kaixa Enters The Fray

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and

more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inoue were walking by the street en route to DDS, discussing about

what Daisuke has told them, and wondered about how to help in solving this crisis, in which

Pluto's resurrection was due to SMART Brain. They even discusses about the fact that Kyo was

Kyuu's long, lost twin brother, and were considering asking his help in stopping their common

foes. Wormon and Hawkmon then noticed a commotion at the park, and the four decided to check

it out.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Terror of Mask Rider Delta **

Delta motions the two Riders (Kyo and Megumi) to go ahead and attack him, but Kyo raises an

arm sideway, signaling Megumi not to go ahead, and Kyo went first, trying to show Meg when to

strike. Masato looks on as Kyo and Delta exchange punches and kicks, in which Kyo managed to

put Delta to a standstill, but moments later, the tide shifted, as Delta was now taking control, and

started to treat Gamma as he were a punching bag. Megumi became worried, and punched in the

codes of the Beta Phone.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_BURST MODE_"

Megumi fired her phone blaster against Delta, enabling Kyo (as Gamma) to move away to safety,

trying to buy time to do a counter attack. Beta fired two more shots at Delta, hitting him, but

Delta remained unfazed at the attack.

Megumi then saw Delta heading towards her, and decided that this is her chance of getting even.

Megumi: "Now you'll pay for what you did to Kyuu!".

Delta: "Bring it on, you B-cup bitch.".

Megumi and Delta exchanged a barrage of punches, but the Delta suit was typically stronger, and

Meg was thrown around, landing towards Gamma, who caught her.

Kyo: "Be careful. I heard that Kitazaki is physically strong, in his human and Orphenoch form.".

Yuki and Masato heard this, and watches the next scene, in which Kyo and Megumi inserted their

pointers into their ankle, and pressed the enter button of their phones.

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Beta Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Gamma leapt into the air, doing a front kick motion, and a green light flashes out, trapping Delta,

and then performed the _Emerald Striker_, while Megumi on the other hand, performed the _Cold _

_Blue Kick_, a flying kick attack using her right leg.

Despite being held by the energy fields, Delta managed to move his right arm, and drew the Delta

Phone and used it like a phone, and spoke "**_FIRE_**". This is because unlike the other belts, the

Delta Phone is voice activated instead of being touch-tone activated.

Delta Phone: "**_BURST MODE_**"

Delta fired the Phone Blaster at Beta and Gamma before they could fully connect their attacks,

and the two collided against a pair of trees, stunning them.

Yuki became concerned and urged Masato to help them, but Masato said, "They didn't even ask

for my help, and she slapped me in the face, so why should I help them? They wanted this and

that's what they get.". Yuki became incensed, but saw the instruction manual of the Kaixa Gear's

briefcase, and saw the codes.

Yukihira: "Fine! If you don't want to help them, I will!"

She took the Kaixa Belt from Masato and fastened around her waist. As he was about to input the

codes, Masato wiggled his finger and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…". She ignored the

taunt, as she saw Delta was strangling Beta and Gamma. She punched the codes of the Kaixa

Phone rather quickly.

**9-1-3**** ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Yukihira (holding the phone like a DDS notebook): "Rider Change!"

Yuki inserted the Kaixa Phone into the driver slot of the belt, but the Kaixa Phone, however,

beeped and said, "**_ERROR_**", and Yuki was thrown upwards, as well as the belt, but the belt

ejected from her waist, but as she fell down Masato caught her.

Masato: "Told you so. The Kaixa Belt won't work on ordinary persons. Fine, I'll help your

friends, but I expected to be respected. By the way, nice panties you got there. Plain white to be

exact.".

Yuki blushed at the remark, while Masato caught the belt and phone. He fasten it around his waist

and punched in the codes.

**9-1-3**** ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Masato: "Rider Change!"

Kaixa Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

This time the Kaixa Belt functioned as it is, as the belt's programming only allows humans with

implanted Orphenoch DNA to use the belt, and Masato's body was covered with black light and

yellow lines, and became Mask Rider Kaixa. Kaixa took his Blaygun and fired at Delta, releasing

his grip on Beta and Gamma, who were moments away from collapsing due from the lack of air

because of Delta's strangling.

Delta looked at Kaixa with an enthusiastic expression.

Delta: "Aww…decided to join in on the action…nice. Now this is going to be fun…".

Kaixa: "I'm not doing this for those brats. I just can't stand school kids doing adult works."

Delta: "Fine. Let's boogie then."

As Kyo and Megumi regained their normal breathing, Yuki went to their sides, checking on them.

She saw Kyo (as Beta) standing up, glancing at Delta.

Kyo: "So it's true, then. Kitazaki is strong…and so is the Delta Gear…".

Delta and Kaixa had a stare down, and were about to attack each other.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - - **

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Mask Rider Kaixa is now taking his turn in fighting Delta, and what can Kyo and

Megumi (Mask Rider Gamma and Beta) do to turn the tide into their favor?


	106. Kaixa vs Delta Ryu Appears Again

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and

more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mask Rider Delta glanced at Mask Rider Kaixa from head to toe, recalling their last encounter,

and was thrilled to re-enact heir fight (see **chapters 75-77**). Kyo and Megumi regained their

composures and saw Kaixa and Delta, looking ready to attack each other.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Kaixa vs. Delta Round 2 **

After several minutes of staring at each other, Kaixa delivered the first blow, and fired his

Blaygun, hitting Delta and caused him to stagger back. Kaixa then punched the **ENTER**

button on the Kaixa Phone.

Kaixa Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Kaixa's Blaygun fired, and trapped Delta in a yellow energy net. Kyo and Megumi, as well

as Yukihira, stared in surprise, as Delta was caught, but Kyo recalled that Delta managed

to cushion and parried his and Megumi's Rider Kicks, so he told Megumi to get ready in

case things go wrong.

Indeed, As Kaixa executes the _Xeno Crash_, Delta manages to fire his Delta Gun, and Kaixa

was hit, sending crashing against a tree. Delta was laughing his heart out, and picked up

Kaixa and beat him up, then throwing him again against a tree. Kaixa managed to fight back,

and sent Delta staggering, but Delta came back with some attacks of his own, and again send

Kaixa reeling. "Oh, pooh! Let's end this, as I got an appointment." Kitazaki playfully whined,

as he took the Deelta Phone and spoke a word. "FIRE".

Delta Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

A white energy field fired, trapping Kaixa, and Delta was clapping his hands like a child.

"Amazing! I really enjoyed this suit.". Delta jumped in the air doing a descending front kick, a

finishing maneuver called _Lucifer's Hammer_. Kaixa struggles to break free, but ran out of time.

He realized that he's dead, as Delta was nearing him. However, Gamma came in between the

two, activating his Gamma shot, and countered the _Lucifer's Hammer_ with the _Grand Impact Punch_.

This resulted in a backlash, as Delta was crashing against the Rottweiler Orphenoch and Gamma

against Kaixa. Both got hurt, but Delta doesn't seem to care.

Kaixa: "Get off me, you brat! "

Gamma (clutching his right arm): "Is that any way to thank me for saving your f- - king life??!!"

Rottweiler Orphenoch (through his blue image): "Are you okay?"

Delta: "What a rush!"

Megumi (as Mask Rider Beta) and Yukihira went to Kaixa and Gamma's side, checking on

them, as well as helping them up. Kaixa and Gamma then saw Delta charging towards them,

and pushed the two girls aside, and got clobbered by Delta's double clothesline. As Kaixa got

up, Delta fired his Delta Blaster several times, and Kaixa careened against a tree, and fell to

the ground, while the Kaixa phone fell off (but the Kaixa Belt is still on his waist) from its belt

holster, and reverted back to normal. Masato was weakened from the attack, and watched in

humiliation as Delta shifts his focus on Gamma and Beta. But before anything goes, the Beta

Belt suddenly unfastened itself from her waist, and Megumi reverted back to normal. Megumi

turned around, and saw Ryu standing behind her. She realized that he unfastened the Beta Belt,

and was about to back away, but Ryu grabbed her by the neck, attempting to strangle her.

Ryu: "Can't believe it took you this long to get the belts. Our "master" sent me to tell you that

there are changes in plan. We'll go back to HQ, but I wanted to have a little fun. You don't mind

waiting do you?".

Delta: "Suuurre. Take your time."

Kyuu: "RYU! LET HER GO!".

Everyone tuned, and saw Kyuu, still clad in his pajamas and slippers, and was panting and

sweating all over his body since he ran all the way just to see what took Kyo and Megumi so

long to get home. Ryu smirked, seeing that Kyuu hasn't fully recovered from his injuries, and

took pity on him.

Ryu: "I see that you're not 100 percent, so I'll let you off for now…but, I decided to check out

the Beta Gear to see how this thing works. Oh, take your slut with you."

Ryu lifted Megumi with one hand and threw her towards Kyuu, but Kyuu cushioned her fall,

but the impaxt was so strong that it knocked the two out. Ryu donned the Beta Belt, punched

the codes and became Mask Rider Beta.

Ryu: "Okay…let's see if you're really Kyuu's twin brother…fight me!".

Kyo clenched his fists, realizing that he may have to injure Ryu just to stop him,as well as to left

the park with everyone unscathed.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - - **

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Now that Ryu has the Beta Gear, how will he take down his opponent without hurting him?

find out next chapter.


	107. Rider Brawl: Kyo vs Ryu

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ryu, now as **_Mask Rider Beta_**, rubbed his hands, anxious to try out the Beta Gear now he has

it in possession, and motions Kyo (as **_Mask Rider Gamma_**) to make his move. Kyo stayed still,

buying his time and waited for Ryu to make a mistake.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Ryu vs. Kyo **

Ryu wondered why Kyo wasn't making an offensive attack, and realized that his

opponent was playing possum, wanting to make him make a mistake. "I see…you

want me to make a move first. Fine then…here's my answer.". Ryu took the Beta

Phone and punched the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_**SINGLE MODE**_"

Ryu fired the Phone Blaster and its ammo hit the ground, right between Yukihira's legs,

and she nearly shrieked in terror, and Kyo took the bait, seeing that Ryu was trying to

shoot her down, even if it was just a misfire.

Kyo: "BLAST YOU! This is between us two! Keep them out of this!"

Ryu: "Gotcha!"

Ryu then fired the Phone Blaster, hitting Kyo, and he was thrown to the ground, but

rolled away and went behind a tree, waiting for his time to come out. He knew that he has

to end this, but he knew that he has to hurt Ryu just to stop his rampage. He took the

Gamma Phone and punched in the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "_**SINGLE MODE**_"

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, left the tree where he was hiding, and ran towards Ryu

(as Mask Rider Beta), opening fire. Despite being hit, Ryu and Kyo kept on firing until

their ammos ran out. Ignoring the pain, Ryu and Kyo placed their phones back onto their

belt, and put on their knuckle dusters (which were a pair digital camera placed on their

right hand, Gamma Shot for Kyo, Beta Shot for Ryu), and pressed "**ENTER**".

Beta Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Gamma Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Ryu and Kyo simultaneously executed the _Grand Impact Punch_, punching each other,

and hitting their targets' chests, and the resulting backlash sent the two colliding against

their camp's sides. Ryu collided with Delta, and Kyo collided with Kyuu and Megumi

(who just woke up, but with the collision, they were knocked out, AGAIN). Their phones

were thrown out of their belts, but the Beta Belt was also thrown away, and Ryu reverted

back to normal, and so was Kyo. However, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch, he was the

first to recover, while Kyo is still weakened and dazed.

Ryu: "I guess the game's over. My friend here's getting impatient…so…"

Ryu motions Delta to finish them off, and Delta in response, was dying to shoot the DDS

students down.

Delta: "Time to die, _Kyodai_…may the two of you go to Heaven…"

(A/N: _**Kyodai**_ means "brothers" in Japanese)

As Delta was about to fire the Delta Blaster at Kyuu, Kyo and Megumi, Shurimon and

Stingmon suddenly arrived, and so were Ken and Miyako. They were surprised at the scene

they just saw (they actually witnessed the battle from afar, but they only acted after the two

were thrown away after executing their Rider Punches). While the two Class C members

help up Kyo and Kyuu, the two champion-form Digimons stood in Delta and Ryu's path.

They were also worried about Ryu becoming their enemy. Miyako stood in front of Ryu,

and shouted

to him to wake up. Ryu smirked and said,

Ryu: "I don't know who you are…what you're talking about…and I don't care about it…"

Ryu was half-way into changing into the Devil Orphenoch when Delta placed a hand on his

shoulder.

Delta: "Change of plans I'm afraid…"

Ryu glanced at Delta, wondering if he is going to betray him, but Delta spoke again, which

brought some relief to the possessed bishonen.

Delta: "Leave those Digi-dolls to me. I wanted to try a new toy I just acquired. Why don't

you deal with the "brothers of destruction" over there…"

Delta pointed at Kyo and the others, and Ryu smirked, seeing that they were standing up.

Ryu: "Fine, those Digital freaks are all yours."

Ryu changed into the Devil Orphenoch, walking towards Kyuu, but Kyo grabbed the

Gamma Phone, but noticed that Kyuu and Megumi were still knocked out, and Yukihira

was trying to wake them up. He realized that Yuki was the only one capable now of helping

him fending off Ryu, so he approached her and told her of the situation.

Yukihira: "You mean…WHAT??"

Kyo: "WE have no choice, Ms. Sakurako…we have to chase Ryu away before he harm our

friends, AND us."

Yuki thought about this for a few moments, but as she saw Ryu coming closer, she finally

agreed. The two nodded and she donned the Beta Gear, and the two punched the codes on

their phones.

**5-9-6 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

**5-9-8 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Yukihira (holding the phone like a DDS badge): "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Beta Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Kyo and Yuki immediately changed to Mask Rider Gamma and Beta, and were poised to

face Ryu, while Delta was staring at Stingmon and Aquilamon.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

NOW it's Kyo and Yukihira vs. Ryu…

Who's going to win then…?

AND what about Kaixa…when is he going to wake up???

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Ryu (minus the Beta Gear, and now as the Devil Orphenoch) will try to best the

combined attacks of Kyo and Yukihira, while Delta takes on Shurimon and Stingmon.

Miyako and Ken will try to get Kyuu and Megumi out of danger, while Kaixa tries to get

back into the game.


	108. Kyo and Yukihira vs Ryu Part 1

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ryu, now as the Devil Orphenoch, watches the two opponents in front of him, who were

Kyo and Yukihira, wearing the suits, and was amused to see what Yukihira can do while

wearing the Beta Gear.

Yuki was somewhat nervous, since she'll be fighting her own DDS schoolmate, fearing that

she'll have to harm him just to stop his rampage. Kyuu and Megumi remained on the ground,

both still unconscious after Kyo crashed onto them.

Delta on the other hand, was rubbing his hands, wanting to try out the Delta Gear's powers

on the Digimons, after trying it out on Faiz and Kaixa, as well as fed up on using it against

Beta and Gamma.

Delta: "So then, let's boogie. Hey…you can play with those two brats over there..."

Rottweiler Orphenoch (via the blue image): "With pleasure!"

Ken and Miyako realized that the Orphenoch beside Delta is targeting them, and the two began

to ran. Delta stood in front of Shurimon and Stingmon, not wanting to let them save their human

partners.

Delta: "Uh-uh-uh…face me first. I want to try something out with you…

The two Digimons then saw Delta picking up the Delta Phone, speaking at the mouthpiece.

Delta: "**3-8-2-1**."

Delta Phone: "**_JET SLIGER...COME CLOSER_**".

The two Digimons braced themselves, as they believed that Delta has summoned a weapon that

might pose a threat to them.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -**Ryu vs. Kyo and Yukihira**

Ryu made the first move, flying towards them in a flashing speed, grabbing Gamma and

Beta by their necks, and slammed them against a nearby car, their bodies went half-way,

but there was no one inside. Inside the car, Kyo and Yuki managed to move, and left the

car as Ryu threw a huge energy ball at the car, destroying it. Yuki realized that the explosion

would attract a lot of attention, so she took the Beta Phone and punched the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER**

Beta Phone:** "_SINGLE MODE_"**

Beta fired the Phone Blaster and its ammo hit the Devil Orphenoch, but Ryu was persistent,

and nailed her to the ground. Kyo got up as well took the Gamma Phone and punched in the

codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone:** "_SINGLE MODE_" **

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, opened fire while running towards Ryu, hoping that he'll let her

go and turn his attention towards him. It worked, as the Devil Orphenoch released Yuki

(Mask Rider Beta) and went towards Kyo. Kyo then fired more shots, hitting Ryu on the chests

several times, but despite being hit, Ryu ignored the pain, and used his wings as a shield, and

Gamma realized that he can't afford to get hit, now that Kyuu and Megumi's lives area t stake.

He put on the Gamma Shot and pressed "ENTER".

Gamma Phone:** "_EXCEED CHARGE_" **

Ryu saw this and made no attempts to shield himself with his wings, and he and Kyo simultaneously

punched each other, hitting their targets' chests, and again resulting in a backlash, sending the two

colliding against separate grounds. But Kyo's persistence paid off, as Ryu reverted back to normal.

He lay on the ground, clutching his chest, and appeared to be in pain. Yuki picked up her Beta Phone,

changed it into a phone blastrer and aimed it at Ryu.

Yukihira: "For your sake, Ryu, stop this at once! Let us help you. We know what Pluto has done to

you."

Ryu just smirked at the words he heard, closed his eyes, and laughed like a hyena, causing Yuki and

Kyo to look at each other.

Ryu: "You're fools. Such stupid, stupid fools. Rather than wasting your time on me, why not help your

schoolmates, who are about to become dog food."

Yuki saw the Rottweiler Orphenoch chasing Miyako and Ken, and told Kyo to take care of Ryu while

she goes and help the others. Kyo nodded, and kept an eye on Ryu.

Yuki, as Mask Rider Beta, ran towards the Orphenoch and delivered a roundhouse kick to his gut,

slowing him down, and delivered another, and kept on doing it, and the orphenoch tried to counter-attack,

but was no match for the skills of the niece of Principal Dan. She put on the Gamma shot and pressed

**_ENTER_.**

Beta Phone**: "_EXCEED CHARGE_"**

Beta delivered the _Grand Impact Punch_, hitting the Rottweiler Orphenoch's chest, and the Beta symbol

(**β**) appeared, and the Orphenoch was hurling against a bench, and blue flames appeared, and crumbled

to dust. Miyako and Ken sighed in relief, and Yuki told them to carry Kyuu and Megumi away from here.

They did so, and she returned to Kyo, who still held Ryu at gunpoint. Kyo and Yuki were still debating

on what to do, until their musings were interrupted when Delta was running towards Ryu, with Shurimon

and Stingmon chasing him. The distraction was enough for Ryu to get away from Kyo's targeting, and ran

towards a dazed Masato, and he kicked him to the gut, and grabbed the Kaixa Belt, and punched the

codes on the Kaixa Phone.

**9-1-3 ENTER**

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Ryu: "Henshin!"

Kaixa Phone:** "_COMPLETE_" **

Ryu became Mask Rider Kaixa, and was standing beside Delta. Then suddenly, a huge vehicle appeared,

ramming Shurimon on its side, while Stingmon managed to evade it. The vehicle, which appeared to be a

combination of a motorcycle and a hovercraft, screeched in front of Delta.

Delta: "Hop on, Ryu-_kun_, and I'll show and give you a wild ride…"

Ryu smirked, and the two hopped on, and the Jet Sliger flew around, looking ready to unload its terror

on the heroes.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

NOW Ryu has the Kaixa Gear, and is now Kaixa…

A new vehicle appeared…and it's from Delta…

AND what will our heroes do???

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Ryu tries out the Kaixa Gear on Kyo and Yukihira, while Delta deals with the Digimons

using the Jet Sliger.

Will the DDS students prevail over this one?


	109. Kyo and Yukihira vs Ryu Part 2

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ryu, now as Mask Rider Kaixa, is hitching a ride in Mask Rider Delta's Jet Sliger, which resembles a huge bike and a hovercraft, as it moves in blazing speed. Kaixa then asked

Delta what this Jet Sliger can do, and Delta was more enthusiastic to reply.

Delta: "Watch and learn, Ryu-_kun_, because on day you'll earn one of these…"

Delta pressed a button on one of the control panels, and three heat-seeking missiles were

released, hitting Shurimon, while Stingmon flew higher to escape the missiles, which

were going after him. Shurimon reverted back to Hawkmon, and was knocked out.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Ryu vs. Kyo and Yukihira Round 2 **

Ryu told Delta to go after Stingmon while he tries out the Kaixa Gear and take out the

rest of the DDS students below him. Delta playfully sakuted and went ahead, while Ryu

jumped down and stared at Gamma (Kyo) and Beta (Yukihira). He flashed a finger (the

pointing finger) and motions the two to attack him. Yuki was tempted to accept the

challenge, but Kyo stopped her, telling her to wait for the right moment. Ryu seem to get

what Kyo wanted to do, and decided to oblige Kyo's "request".

And just like earlier, Ryu made the first move, dashing towards them in a flashing speed,

grabbing Gamma and Beta by their necks, and slammed them against another nearby car,

their bodies went half-way in, but there was no one inside. Inside the car, Kyo and Yuki

were now stuck and unable to move, and Ryu took the Kaixa Phone and turned it into a

phone blaster, shooting at the car's fuel area, causing it to explode, and the two were

thrown into the air, and landed badly on the ground. This time the explosion was loud

enough to attract a lot of attention, and realized that they couldn't afford to keep this up

much longer, so she took the Beta Phone and punched the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_**SINGLE MODE**_"

Beta fired the Phone Blaster and its ammo hit Kaixa, but Ryu, as Kaixa, was persistent,

and nailed her to the ground. Kyo got up as well took the Gamma Phone and punched in

the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "_**SINGLE MODE**_"

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, opened fire while running towards Ryu, hoping that he'll

let her go and turn his attention towards him. But Ryu was quite smarter this time, and

instead of letting her go, he threw her against Kyo, and the two collided. As they got up,

Ryu took the Mission Memory chip and inserted it into the Blaygun, and pressed the

**ENTER** button on the phone.

Kaixa Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Kaixa fired the Blaygun, and a yellow energy net enveloped the two, trapping them. Kyo

and Yuki, despite wearing the armors, were in a lot of pain. They struggled to break free,

but they couldn't do it fast enough. A yellow, saber-like energy appeared at the bottom

tip of the Blaygun, and Kyo and Yuki realized that things won't look good.

Just as Ryu was about to execute the _**Xeno Crash**_, Stingmon flew near him, and stood

between Ryu and the two teens. Ryu laughed at the sight, seeing that Stingmon's efforts

were stupid.

Ryu: "Playing sacrificial lamb?"

Stingmon: "Playing possum."

Ryu wondered what Stingmon meant, but was perturbed when the Digimon flew away.

As Stingmon flew away, Ryu saw a hail of missiles went near him, and he jumped out of

the way, as the missiles hit the ground, causing a huge explosion. The blast was enough

to cause the Kaixa Belt to be thrown off from Ryu's waist, and Stingmon used his speed

and his body to protect Kyo, Yukihira, and Masato. He took the brunt of the explosion,

but nevertheless survived the impact.

Delta arrived at the scene via the Jet Sliger, and Ryu, now armor-less, was glaring at Delta,

but the two saw Beta heading towards the motorized side-car of Masato. She saw the

instruction manual of the briefcase, and after reading it, she punched the codes on the keypad

just below the side- car's pedals.

Side Basher: "**_BATTLE MODE_**"

The Side Basher moved, as it changes from a side-car to a huge, mecha-like combat walker

that resembles **_ED-209_** from **Robocop**.

Beta was quite surprised at what it turned out, but decided to take the risk in order to drive

their opponents away. Ryu and Delta looked slightly intimidated, but nevertheless welcomed

the challenge. But just as Ryu was about to change into the Devil orphenoch, and Dela was

about to attack, a radio voice somewhere within the Jet Sliger spoke.

Jet Sliger radio: "Enough of that. Retreat for now. The authorities will arrive there within a

few minutes. Unless… you want to expose yourselves…."

The two nodded and left, but not before Delta fired another set of missiles, and hit the

busy streets near DDS.

Delta: "Better go help them, or let them die…"

Kyo and Yuki reverted back to normal, and carried their unconscious friends to a nearby

clinic, while Ken, Miyako and Stingmon went to the Tokyo District to help out the

wounded.

An hour later, Masato regained consciousness and the Kaixa Belt, and grudgingly left the

clinic, while Kyuu and Megumi were hugging each other, much to Kyo's exasperation.

Yuki went to DDS to tell Principal Dan about what happened, while Miyako and Ken

went to Odaiba to tell the other Chosen Children about what happened. Kyo, Kyuu and

Megumi went home to rest, and to discuss what steps they'll take to prepare for something

like what happened an hour ago.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Well...that's a wrap. After several chapters of fighting, our heroes deserve a rest.

Well...Autovajin...Jet Sliger...Side Basher...three combat vehicles appeared...

what does this mean...???

Find out in the upcoming chapters.

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Next chapter shifts to SMART Brain, as familiar faces from my previous fics resurfaces.

And that means new plots to topple DDS and their other enemies.


	110. Return Of The Zodiac Fighters

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three weeks have passed since the attack on Tokyo and Osaka by several Orphenochs,

things were peaceful as always, and not an incident has been reported.

Somewhere in Tokyo, near the slums area, a man in his early 20's, was indulging himself in

his favorite pastimes: Fighting! He fears nothing, and loves what he does, regardless of who

he was fighting against at. He is Takeshi Asakura, the former **Zodiac** fighter _Mizugameza _

(**Aquarius**).

Two minutes ago, Asakura just beat up several paser-bys, and he wasn't satisfied with

mere weaklings. craving for more, and getting impatient, he angrilly thrashed a flower shop,

which turned out to be the House of Kitten. the four caretakers of the flower shop confronted

Asakura, recognizing who the troublemaker is.

Aya Fujima; ''Hey! Why did you do that?!"

Ken Hidaka: "You bastard! That was unfogivable!"

Yoji Kudou: "What you did will only scare the women away."

Omi Tsukiyono, the fourth caretaker, stayed behind the scene, watching how his comrades

would deal with the rabid-fighting Asakura. As the three WeiB Kreuz members went on with

their attack, Asakura went on the defensive, dodging and blocking their punches and kicks, and

managed to send Ken and Yomi to the ground. Aya found a steal pipe and used it as a baton,

and tried to hit the deranged Asakura, only to be sent head-first to the window of the flower shop.

Omi tried to intervene, only to be slammed against the wall, and nearly choked him to death, but

someone called his name. A young, eccentric woman in blue dress and make-up approached

Asakura, and playfully talked to him. It was the SMART Lady.

Smart Lady: "Wow...so strong...so tough...I like that. Please come with me, Mr. Asakura...my

boss has a very tempting offer that you can't refuse."

Asakura glanced at the SMART Lady from head to toe. He was tempted to smash her head

against the wall, but held back, after hearing her words about an offer that he couldn't resist.

He became curious on what her boss has to offer.

Asakura: "Really? You'd better be sure that this offer you have won't bore me, or else I'll eat

your boss' heart."

Smart Lady clapped her hand, and chirpfully opened the door of her car, and Asakura hopped

in, and the two left the scene, leaving an already unconscious Weib Kreuz lying on the ground,

beaten and bloodied

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Return of the Zodiac Fighters **

An hour later, at the famous CLAMP School, a very cheerful and rather exagerrated

security guard just greeted another departing visitor who just finished visitng the famous

school. The guard sighed after making another round. in a few minutes his shift will be

over for the day, and was getting more and more dissatisfied. His name is Mitsuru Sano,

the former **Zodiac** Fighter _Yagiza_ (**Capricorn**). He wanted to earn big, and applied as

a security guard at CLAMP School in hopes of raening big Japanese bucks, but he didn't

earned big as he expected, hence his life became a bit miserable. but all of that changed

when a rather energetic SMART Lady greeted him just like Sano did to his visitors.

SMART Lady: "Heeelllooo...!"

Sano shrieked in surprise at how the blue-colored, clothed mascot of SMART Brain made

her entrance.

SMART Lady: "Greetings, Mr. Sano! My boss sent me to look for you. He has a

proposisition to offer you, and believe me, you'll get a lot of benefits from this!"

Sano glanced at the SMART Lady, then asked her.

Sano: "Really? The SMART Brain Corporation? Wait? what will they offer me? Surely

it's not a lowly position? I want to earn big."

SMART Lady: "Oh...you will earn big-time! All you have to do is see the chief! and the rest

is hiiisssstttooorrryy!!!"

Sano thought about it, and accepted. As his shift was up, he decided to go with her. As he

was about to enter the car, he shried in fear at seeing Asakura, since he know him through

the newspaper, but SMART Lady assured to him that SMART Brain wanted to see him as

well. Sano boarded the car and left.

At the busy streets of Tokyo, somewhere at the financial district, Kyuu was walking by the

area en route to his doctor. He was still recuperating from his wounds, but was sufficiently

healed. but was still far from going into physical action, as he was still not cleared yet.As he

passed by a park, he was roused to curiosity when a man, clas in red coat, white polos shirt,

black pants and shoes, called him while holding a tarot card. That man turned out to be none

other than Miyuki Tezuka, the former Zodiac Fighter _Uoza_ (**Pisces**).

Tezuka: "In the coming weeks...you will face a difficult path. Not only will you try harder to

save someone, but you will also protect an important part in your life."

Kyuu loked baffled as Tezuka took another tarot card, and swing his pendelum back and

forth. He was at least at ease, since he knew that Tezuka isn'y trying to hypnotize him. He

braced himself as the fortune teller made his next statement.

Tezuka: "Aside from the path you would soon take, you will lose something important...but...

if you take the necessary precaution...that someone would be saved...but then I cannot

guarantee that. Only you can make that happen."

Kyuu looked a bit shaken by this, and gave Tezuka Y 1 (Japanese dollar) and bowed. He

left the park and went towards his destination.

At an antique shop, not far from Tezuka's location, a man in a business suit and trench coat

was cementing bricks, trying to cover dead body he just placed. the man working inside the

shopwas actually a corrupt detective. He is Masahi Sudo, formerly known as _Kaniza_ (**Cancer**).

He killed an informant after learning of his corrupt ways and threaten to expose him if he

wasn't paid in commissions. At first Sudo tolerated his infomant, named Kaga, but as Kaga

grew cocky and greedy, Sudo snapped and strangled him to death. Not wanting to leave any

evidence, Sudo decided to hide his body, and here he is.

But Sudo's business was interrupted when a man, with blond hair in ponytail, draped in a

trench coat (like a cloak), appeared, and spoke to Sudo. It was Anubis, one of Pluto's high-

ranked member. Sudo was surprised, having heard that all Pluto members were killed, but

since their bodies were never found, he was skeptical. Sudo jumped in surprise, but Anubis

calmed him down.

Anubis: "Calm down, Mr. Sudo. I didn't come here to expose you. I came here to help you

solve your problem...and I have a proposition for you."

Sudo looked skeptical, but nevertheless curious.

Sudo: "What do you have in mind? And how can you solve this problem? all I have to do is..."

Anubis: "When the body rots, it will stink, and the stench will no doubt attract the police...and

in turn summon DDS. I'll solve that problem for you..."

Anubis raised a palm, and a black tentacle appeared, as itpierced the dead body of Kaga, and

within seconds it crumbled to dust. Sudo was surprised, but nevertheless impressed.

Sudo: "Alright...you have my attention. What do you have in mind?"

Anubis: "A good firnd of mine is looking for..."extraordinary persons"...and you are one of them.

Come with me...and you'll soon find out. Oh, and I won't expose you if that's what you're thinking."

Sudo nodded, and both men boarded their cars and head to where Anubis is leading him.

At the SMART Brain Corporation, Jun Shibaura is now accelling in the ranks of the company,

thanks to his hacking and other computer talents. during his spare time, he happened to accidentally

discovered the blue prints of the Rider Gears. He saved them on his personal laptop, and read

them. text and image.

Shibaura (staring dreamilly): "Gee...i wish I could own of of those...imagine, a game using those

things...I'd be richer than Richie Rich..."

But Shibaura's musing was interrupted whenhe noticed that someone was behind him. It was Kyoji

Murakami, the current CEO of SMART Brain. Shibaura looked shocked to the core, but Murakami

smiled.

Murakami: "I see you found out about our top secret project. but don't worry. I won't terminate you.

In fact, I heard that you wanted to make a name for yourself. A game involving the belts...your hatred

to a certain...Kazuma Narusawa?"

Shibaura looked a bit pised at hearing the boy's name, since he beat all the games he made in the

market.

Shibaura:"Yeah, that's true. My ego's broken after that bratoutsold my games. All the gamers are

flocking his shops instead of mine."

Murakami: "Including the fact that he's from DDS?"

Shibaura (lokking surprised): "Really??"

Murakami: "I have a secret to tell you...but promise to keep it between us?"

Shibaura nodded, and Murakami told him that SMART Brain is aiming to rule Japan and the rest of

the world. Shibaura looked skeptic, and Murakami told him, in brief bit little detail, about the Orphenochs.

Shibaura replied that whether the Orphenochs would rule the world means nothing to him, just as long

as he gets a good wage, a lifetime employment at SMART Brain, and that he gets to make a good

game that everyone would patronize. Murakami smiled at this, since he is assured that he knew where

Shibaura's loyalties lie. he then invited him to go with him to the conference room.

Five minutes later, Murakami and Shibaura arrived, Shibaura was surprised to see Asakura, sitting on

a chair, looking menacingly at Sano and Sudo, who arrived earlier, courtesy of SMART Lady.

Ten minutes later, Anubis arived, in which nearly caused an uproar within the conference room as Sudo

and Asakura saw a familiar face: Suichi Kitaoka. Asakura growled at the sight, recalling that it was

Kitaoka who sent him to jail. Anubis stepped in between, assuring that Kitaoka is under his power,

for he hypnotised him in a vacant lot before persuading him to come here.

Murakami smiled, as he and Pluto have assembled a few, but worthy people who would be a big help

in bringing down DDS, while SMART Brain would track down the users of the Faiz, Kaixa, Beta and

Gamma belts.

Murakami stepped into the center,staninding behind a poduim, and announced to the visitors why they

were summoned here.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

For those who didn't know yet, the people who appeared in this chapter were formervillains in my previous

fics, the _**Koudoutai**_ Trilogy.

They gave DDS a plentiful of headaches, and some would later aid DDS in fighting the other Zodiac Fighters

and soon fight among themselves.

You'll find them in the following fics:

**Koudoutai Part 1: _The New Enemy_**

**Koudoutai Part 2: _The Zodiac Strikes Back_**

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight For The Future_**

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Next chapter shifts back to the DDS students, as they reflect their past encounters with the Orphenochs


	111. Reflections

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three days have passed since the attack near DDS, Kyo and Megumi were having a sparring

session at the Renjou residence, for at least three times a day. Two hours after meals, and each night

Meg would go to sleep with swollen forearms and legs, as well as aching torso. Kyuu likewise have

healed dramatically, but was still forbidden to exert himself to the limit, as well as he'll have to stay at

home for another three days (today is day 6, and with Kyo and Meg colliding against Kyuu, he slightly

aggravated his chest). Moreover, they even sparred using the Gamma and Beta Gears, and she further

pushed herself slightly to the limit, determined to master the skills needed to defend herself against their

opponents.

Mrs. Renjou then interrupted their sessions, saying that it's almost lunchtime. The two then "de-armored"

themselves, wiped the sweat of their bodies, and went to the dining table.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Aftermath **

Two hours after lunch, Kyo and Megumi resumed their training, and this time the training became more

difficult, as the pain became almost unbearable, but Megumi ignored it, wanting to make sure that she

mastered everything. At one point, she was close to taking down Kyo, but Kyo was able to reverse the

tide.

Mrs. Renjou just sighed at the scene, and told Kyuu that she'll go to the grocery to buy food. Kyuu then

went back to the living room where he saw Meg finally able to flip Kyo. He was ecstatic at seeing his lover

making progress. He hugged his girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss. Kyo rolled his eyes and gently

whacked him on the head, giving him a stern look.

Kyo: "Hey, save it after the training's over. The session is still on-going…"

Kyuu: "Oh, just for a minute…_onegai_…"

Kyo grimaced at seeing his elder twin brother giving a puppy eyes, and turned around, while Kyuu and

Megumi were kissing passionately. Kazuma arrived, having photocopying the notes he written down, since

Kyuu was absent for three days. Seeing the couple kissing, he had a perverted idea.

Kazuma: "Hey, Kyo. Can I use the bathroom?"

Kyo: "Yeah, it's free…hey you two! One minute's up! Or I'll whack you two!"

Kazuma quickly ent to the bathroom, and three minutes later, he came out. Kazuma sat on the couch watching

Kyo and Meg sparring again, but this time as Mask Riders Gamma and Beta. By 3 pm, their session was over,

and Meg went to the bathroom. As Kazuma and kyo were talking, Kyuu slipped away, went to his bedroom,

grabbing a towel, and went to the bathroom. Kazuma stared in awe as Kyo told Kazuma about what happened,

and that Ryu has worn three belts: the Beta, Gamma and Kaixa Gears.

Kazuma: "So Ryu managed to use three belts? I wonder how he did it."

Kyo: "Remember, Ryu's an Orphenoch now. Pluto and SMART Brain used some kind of experiment on him,

and there he is. The Kaixa Belt can be worn by Orphenochs and humans with Orphenoch DNA, while the Beta

and Gamma Gears, there's no programming installed, so it's safe for any of us to use them. Megumi and

Ms. Sakurako are the only ones so far to use the Beta Gear…"

Kazuma: "Yuki also used the Beta Gear??"

Yukihira (entering the scene): "Yup, it's true. When Meg got knocked out, I was the only one left awake and

capable to fight, so he asked me to do it, and I did. At least we were able to stall Ryu and the other armored

guy so Miyako and Ken could get Kyuu and Meg to safety. Speaking of which, where are the lovebirds?"

Kyo: "I'll check out upstairs."

As Kyo went upstairs, Kazuma began to interrogate Yukihira.

Kazuma: "Sooooo…you like him, eh?"

Yukihira (blushing): "Wh-what are you…"

Daisuke (butting in on the scene): "How come you're blushing, eh? (Singing) Kyo and Yuki lying on the bed,

they're K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Kyo arrived, hearing what Daisuke said, and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the goggles-wearing DDS

student face-first to the wall.

Kyo (blushing, but steaming): "NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY…"

Yuki turned to Kyo, asking him where are Kyuu and Megumi. Kyo said that the two weren't upstairs, or at

the room, so he assumed that they're downstairs. Taichi, Hikari and Takeru also arrived. Kuniko, Miyako

and Ken came a few seconds later. Everyone began to wonder where Kyuu and Megumi went.

Kyo excused himself, and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. As Ken and Yuki began to have a debate

on wheter to investigate the inside area of SMART Brain, a shriek was heard, and Kyo went outside the bathroom,

with an embarrassing look on his face, as well as he was blushing. Miyako asked what was wrong, and Kyuu

and Megumi came out, soaking wet, and fully naked.

Kyuu: "He, he he…sorry about that…we forgot to lock the door…"

Kyo whacked Kyu and Megumi on their heads, his face enlarged, his face was as mad as an angry spirit.

Kyo: "WHAT'S WITH YOU TWO??!! FIRST THE HOSPITAL, THEN AT THE BEDROOM, AND NOW

THE BATHROOM…BULLS- - T! We're still in the midst of your training, and…"

Kyuu : "Ehe, he, he…this is also part of our training…"

Kyo whacked Kyuu on the head, and was about to pummel his twin brother, but Daisuke and Takeru pacified

him. The couple then noticed that Yuki, Hikari and Kuniko were blushing, and the two lovebirds realized that they

were still naked, and ran towards the bathroom, and the rest heard the lock of the door clicking.

Kyo sighed, and turn to the rest, discussing about what happened three days ago. Ken suggested that someone

has to pose as an applicant so that the applicant could infiltrate SMART Brain and find and sneak out crucial

evidence to be used against SMART Brain. But Takeru cautioned that there might be Orphenochs among the

workers there. He also hinted that aside from SMART Brain and Pluto, there might be other people who are

Orphenochs. As the debate went on, they noticed that Kazuma was drooling at his laptop, and when they peered

at the screen, they were surprised at the scene: Kyuu and Megumi were making love, and they just finished their

"training". Kyo angrily whacked Kazuma on the head, and Kazuma frantically managed to save his laptop from

being smashed.

Kazuma: "Hey! Watch it!"

Kyo: "You sick pervert! You're too young for that…"

Kazuma: "I'm 12 years old…"

Yukihira: "I can't believe you'd do something like this…"

Daisuke and Taichi approached Kazuma, waiving paper moneys (Y 40,000) at him.

Kazuma grinned, and pressed the enter button, and in 10 seconds, Kazuma looked at the two.

"I downloaded it to my master computer at my house. You'll have to visit me there…"

Daisuke then pressed the replay button, showing what Kyuu and Megumi were doing in the bathroom for the

last 20 minutes. As the three boys were giggling, Hikari berated the boys, and they didn't realize that Kyuu

and Megumi have found out about the spy camera hidden below the shower nozzle, and Meg donned the

Beta Gear, and became Beta. She stormed out of the bathroom and went straight at Daisuke, Taichi and

Kazuma. The three boys shrieked in terror, and pandemonium ensued. Kyo donned the Gamma Gear and

became Gamma, and was helped by the rest of the DDS students in prying Beta from the three boys, who

were bruised and battered.

Cooler heads prevailed, and two hours later, everyone shifted their discussion on the Jet Sliger. Wormon and

Hawkmon described how Delta summoned the large motorcycle through the Delta Phone, as well as the codes

used. Kyuu looked at the Beta Phone, and toyed at the idea of trying the codes in case if it works.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "**_JET SLIGER…COME CLOSER_**"

Kyo looked at Kyuu with a surprised expression, wondering if Kyuu did something foolish. But Megumi

suggested that they go outside and see if it's there. Everyone went outside, just as Mrs. Renjou arrived.

Mrs. Renjou: "What's going on???"

At that moment, the Jet Sliger arrived, right in front of Kyuu. Kyuu was jumping with excitement at what he

just saw.

Kyuu: "Alright! My very own bike! I can take Meg out on a date…"

Kyo whacked Kyuu on the head for that remark.

Kyo: "Hey! You know you can't just take it out for a joyride. It's packed with ammos and stuffs. You'll

be questioned by the authorities. But at least we have an advantage in taking out our enemies."

Everyone went home after sending the Jet Sliger in a hiding place, and Kyo went to sleep on the couch,

but Kyuu and Meg made love again before going to sleep.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Ok, Kyuu now has his own bike. But then, what about Kyo will he get one as well?

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Next chapter will focus on Faiz again…


	112. An Orphenoch Attack At The Park

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Tokyo Highway, 10 am. Two weeks have passed after the incident near DDS, Keitaro Kikuchi

and Mari Sonada were cruising inside their van, which is loaded with a pileful of dried laundries,

and they were set to deliver them to their customers. Takumi was left at the dry cleaning shop,

while Masato was fast asleep. Before leaving, Mari recalled three days ago that she and the others

were wondering why Masato had bruises all over, and Masato reluctantly told them about what

happened. They were amazed, but worried that the DDS students holding the two belts are now

becoming constant targets, and they discussed the idea of helping them out, while Masato remained

silent.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Attack At The Park**

Mari and Keitaro delivered their first ten laundries to their customers, which lasted for 30

minutes, and instantly earned Y 4000. Encouraged, they gave their flyers so that they may

encourage other people to patronize their shop.

They delivered 10 more to another district in Tokyo, and earned Y 5000 more. And again

they left more flyers to their customers' neighbors' doors. After a brief stop at a hotdog stand,

they went to another district, and stopped by a 20-story condominium, as they were set to

deliver another set of dried laundries.

Once they arrived at their customer's door, which was on the 20th floor, Mari pressed the

doorbell, and a minute later, the door opened, and Mari and Keitaro were surprised at who

their customers were: Yuka Osada and Yuji Kiba. Yuji and Yuka were also surprised, and

motioned them to come in. Soon the four of them were having coffee, and began to have a

friendly chat. Mari and Keitaro recalled how they met.

- - - **_FLASHBACK _**- - -

**Several weeks ago**, Mari and Takumi dropped by a coffee shop following their last fight

against an Orphenoch who attacked Mari while looking for the Faiz Gear. After that Orphenoch

was defeated, they decided to have a coffee break before heading home. After consuming

their coffee and snacks, they accidentally went for the exit, but stopped after the bartender

asked them for their payment. Seeing the bill, Takumi checked his wallet, and learned that his

money was insufficient. Mari checked for her bag, and realized that she lost it after a scuffle

with the Orphenoch.

Coincidentally, Yuji was there, and was kind enough to pay the bill. While Mari thanked Yuji,

Takumi seem to dislike him, and gave him a stern llok, but Mari twisted his ear, and she and

Takumi left.

**Four days ago**, Yuka passed by the laundry shop and asked for some flyers so that she can

assess how much she could pay in case she decided to have some of her clothes be washed at

the shop. Keitaro was mesmerized by Yuka's beauty, and gave her the flyers. When she left,

Keitaro was dancing around, almost causing his coffe to spill onto Masato, who just came in.

- - - **_END_** **_FLASHBACK _**- - -

At the height of their discussion, Mari was staring dreamily at Yuji, while Keitaro was staring at

Yuka. Naoya Kaido emerged at the scene after taking a shower, wrapped only in a towel. He

saw Mari and stared wolfishly at her. He jumped near the table and shho hands with her.

Kaido: "Hhheeelllooo, beautiful…my day is now complete now that I've seen a goddess. Grant

me a wish that we'll get married… "

At the height of his bravado making, his towel accidentally fell off his waist, exposing Kaido in his

naked glory. Mari shrieked and cover her eyes, Keitaro stared in surprise, while Yuji grabbed the

towel and covered Kaido's you know what. Kaido ran to his room to cover himself, while Yuka

gave Mari a drink to calm herself. Soon Mari and Keitaro left to deliver the rest of the laundries,

while Yuji berated Kaido for his actions. Yuka left the condominium to buy some vegetables at a

nearby market.

It was 1 pm, and after taking his lunch, Takumi was riding the Autovajin motorcycle at a district near

Odaiba after Mari asked him to deliver a dried laundry after Masato sneaked out to avoid doing that

kind of work. He grimly recalled how he was persuaded to do this.

- - - **_5 MINUTES AGO _**- - -

Mari (in puppy eyes): "Oh, please Takumi…just one laundry. All you do is deliver it. You can have

the payment. Just do it. Me and Keitaro are too tired to deliver another…"

Takumi: "W-wait…! Can't you ask Masato to do this…??"

Masato heard this and ran off, and Takumi felt that he has no choice, seeing Mari on the verge of

crying. He rolled his eyes and acceded to her pleas.

- - - **_END_** **_FLASHBACK _**- - -

Soon he delivered the laundry and got the payment, and decided to buy some snacks. He bought a

bowl of ramen to a nearby ramen cart and blew his bowl for five minutes before consuming it. After

his snack break, he boarded his motorcycle and left.

While Takumi was traveling in Odaiba, Yuka was also there, after the markets in Tokyo were closed

for reasons unknown. She went to several markets, but the vegetables she was looking for were not

available. She decided to go back when she noticed a commotion at a park, in which a man in black

tuxedo killed three children, and two more are left, with one of them have a Digimon partner.

As Yuka was about to investigate, Takumi showed up, and stood in front of the man and the two

children. Yuka blinked her eyes, as Takumi fastened a belt around his waist while trying to protect

the children. The man in tuxedo changed into the Swordfish Orphenoch, and fired his spear, stabbing

the boy and his Digimon partner to death, leaving one child left. Takumi was angered by this, and donned

the Faiz Belt and pressed the codes on his Faiz Phone.

**5-5-5**** ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Takumi (raising the phone with his right hand): "Rider change!"

Faiz Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Yuka stared in surprise, as Takumi changed into Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz then tackled the Orphenoch,

and told the remaining child to run. The child did, and ran off. Takumi beat up the Orphenoch until it

was weakened, and used the Faiz Shot, finishing him off. Faiz then went after the child to see if she

was alright, but then he saw her on the ground, with another man standing in front of her. The man

revealed himself as the Starfish Orphenoch, and was about to kill the girl when Yuka came, and changed

into the Crane Orphenoch, and used her wings to keep the Starfish Orphenoch away. As the Starfish

Orphenoch staggered, the Crane Orphenoch picked the girl up, and motions her to go. The girl bowed

and left, and the two Orphenochs brawl. Faiz was in a state of surprise, seing that there were Orphenochs

who are kind-hearted. He used the Faiz Pointer, executed the Crimson Smash, killing the Starfish

Orphenoch. Yuka reverted back to normal form, and told Faiz she knows who he is, and thanked him

for saving the girl. Faiz bowed and left, reverting back to normal.

Yuka left as well, and came home empty-handed, and told Yuji and Kaido what happened.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**The People With No Name** by **RIDER CHIPS** featuring **m.c.A.T.**

(2nd ending song of **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou  
Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa  
Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha  
Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono _

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara  
Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari  
Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru  
Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo  
Seikai ha kimi no The answer A to Z _

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku  
Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?  
Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen  
Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru _

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku  
Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou? There's no place to go _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada wo yasume  
Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware  
The People with no name Kyou mo doko ka  
Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru  
Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai  
Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi _

_(Rap) _

_Hey, Yo!  
Araburu people's Tension (But!)  
Toraburu sakeru Relation desyo? (Why?)  
Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!  
Jitai ha No Question  
You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING  
Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima _

_The People with no name Namae no nai  
Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de  
Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo  
The People with no name Te ni oenai  
Dekigoto ni otosaretemo  
Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto  
Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi _

**Preview**:

Faiz and Kaixa get into a conflict when the Crane Orphenoch gets in their way.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Kyo will get the shock of their lives after Megumi will

announce something that would affect their future.


	113. Conflicts, Megumi's Dilemma

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Four weeks have passed since the attack on a park near DDS, except for a few ordinary

cases solved by some DDS students, everything was relatively calm. Megumi returned to

her apartment after spending three weeks at Kyuu's house. She had to come back to clean

things up, as well as to take a break from her training.

It was 9 am, and Meg just came out of the bathroom, with a pale look on her face, her eyes

had a look of horror. She looked around, seeing that she was still alone, since her elder sister

won't be back till 2 weeks.

Meg: "I'd better see a doctor…but not the one we visit. I know…in Odaiba…Jyou Kido…

at least I can trust him if the results are what I think it is…"

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Conflicts **

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu was fully healed from his injuries, and is now cleared, and

he can now attend classes at DDS, and he was excited to solve cases again, but face-faulted

as Kyo told him that to make up for lost time, he too has to be trained, and it will be the same

training that Megumi had.

Kyuu: "NO WAY!! I just got better! Can't I take a rest??"

Kyo: "Nope. You can't remember, we still have to solve this big mystery…who are the

Orphenochs; How did Pluto came back to life; why is SMART Brain helping them; How can

we save Ryu. Those are the cases you and you're friends need to solve. And you undergoing

retraining is a good start. But since you need to go to class, we'll start raining after school."

Kyuu sighed and packed his things, as he was prepared to go to school, but Kyo tossed the

Beta Belt at him, telling him to bring it with him since they don't know when they'll strike next.

Somewhere else at Tokyo, Takumi and Masato were staring at each other while delivering some

laundries, and Masato was wondering how he got suckered by Mari into going with Takumi just

to do some deliveries.

Masato: "I wonder why I got suckered into doing this…and of all people…why you??"

Takumi: "At least you could put up with this. I were to become her husband…I'd file for divorce."

Masato (holding him comically): "You mean you don't like her?? You know…as a crush??"

Takumi (rolling his eyes): "I get it. Good luck in wooing her, but I won't bet Y 10,000 that she'll

dump you."

Masato jumped for joy, and Takumi frantically had to catch the laundries before hitting the ground.

He sighed, and both went to go on with their duties. They delivered several laundries on many houses,

condominiums and apartments. Although he didn't enjoy much, Masato was at least pleased that he

earned some money.

Masato (thoughts): "Hmmm…so Takumi's not interested in Mari…good enough. Well…at least I'm

at ease with that."

As the two were walking by, Mari and Keitaro came by in a van, having delivered more clothes.

Takumi sighed and went inside, grabbing a thermos full of hot choco, and did his ritual of blowing it

first before drinking.

Masato then saw the Crane Orphenoch (Yuka Osada) passing by, sitting on a bench. It turns out that

the Crane Orphenoch had just defeated the Squirrel Orphenoch when it tried to kill a group of children.

The children saw Yuka changed forms and saved them. The fight lasted for eight minutes, and it was

exhausting. The children thanked the Crane Orphenoch and left, while she was leaving, forgetting that

she was still in her Orphenoch form. Masato, thinking that it was about to attack someone, donned the

Kaixa Belt and pressed the codes on the Kaixa Phone.

**9-1-3**** ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Masato: "Rider change!"

Kaixa Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Masato's body was covered with black light and yellow lines, and transformed into Mask Rider Kaixa.

Kaixa then attacked a surprised Crane Orphenoch, injuring her further, since she was still weak from her

earlier battle. Masato didn't seem to care about her not retaliating, and enjoyed the moment.

Takumi then saw the commotion, and donned the Faiz Belt, as well as pressing the codes of his phone.

**5-5-5**** ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Takumi: "Rider change!"

Faiz Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Takumi's body was covered with black light and red lines, and transformed into Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz

went to the scene, and was surprised to see who the Orphenoch was. He then grabbed Kaixa's arm and

talked to him.

Faiz: "Masato! Stop it! She's not evil like the others! I met from before! She saved me when I was saving

someone!"

Kaixa: "Don't be ignorant! Orphenochs are bad! All of them!"

Faiz (Looking at Crane Orphenoch): "Sorry about this…please go. I'll try to talk to this person here."

The Crane Orphenoch recognized Faiz as Takumi, since she knew his identity from last time. She bowed

and casually left. Kaixa was pissed and attacked Faiz. Faiz retaliated and Kaixa was angered. Left to a

corner, in which Faiz followed, and saw Kaixa riding the Side-Basher, which turned into a huge mecha,

which resembles **ED-209** of **_Robocop_**.

The Side-Basher then fired its missiles and Faiz managed to evade it. The all of the sudden, Autovajin appeared,

hovering in the air in robot form, and the two clashed. Mari and Keitaro came and asked Faiz what was going

on. Faiz told them about what happened, and the three were thinking of something to halt Kaixa's rampage.

At a clinic in Odaiba, Kyo was passing by there to talk to Jyou about the recent trail of events. He was also told

by Jyou that he, Daisuke and Hikari will be informed by Jyou himself about something that would help them in

solving this complex problem. Hikari was the first to arrive, surprised to see Kyo there. As the two were about to

greet each other, they saw Megumi coming out from a doctor's room, and her look was very alarming, as her eyes

tell them that she was in a state of shock. Megumi saw Kyo and Hikari, and bowed to them, and was about to leave

when Tailmon saw the sign on the room that Megumi came from: "Dr. Sayo Shimura - - OB Gynecologist". The

three gave Meg a surprised look, and Kyo held her arms, looking at her with a worried look.

Kyo: "Megu…are you…???"

Megumi gave a meek nod, and Hikari covered her mouth with her hands, not believing what she just found out.

Hikari: "How…how did this happen???"

Megumi: "When we made love in the bathroom at Kyuu's house…we forgot to use protection. And just this morning,

I throw up a bit at the bathroom of my house…"

Tailmon: "How many…"

Megumi: "One month."

Kyo: "Does Kyuu know about this?"

Everyone turned when they saw Kyuu standing there, with a expressionless look on his face. Megumi shed tears at

what she believe was about to commence, that he'll disown her and their child. Instead, Kyuu hugged her.

Kyuu: "Don't worry. I won't leave you…or our baby. I'll protect you both. And yes…I accept the responsibility,

and we'll get married."

Meg burst into tears, relieved to hear that Kyuu won't desert her. Kyo however, was now worried about where this

would lead.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Ok, that was a shocker…but don't expect any wedding bells just yet. The story's just started. And where in

the middle of this fic, meaning that we're halfway to the end.

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_******)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...  
Kienai omoi  
Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image...

Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai...

Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu..

Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai

Moshimo itte shimau... _Nara__...  
Anata no kami wo  
Kai de sutte motto  
Yose au kotoba_

Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai

Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete...

Daremoga mootte iru  
POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu  
Soitsu wa kobosu you ni  
Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito  
Mitsukerareba _nara__ ii...  
Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!

Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou

Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai

Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou

Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai 

- - -

**A/n**: Ok, so why a Naruto song is here? Well, honestly, I'm not quite a Naruto fan, but I did enjoy some of

the plots, and I alsways scan the opening and ending songs that would serve as reference if ever I make a new

fic. When I came across the 12 ending song of Naruto, it attracted to me so much. When I saw Sakura

highlighted as the main topic of that ending song, and with Megumi beginning a new phase in her life, as well as

she would struggle with her six remaining months before giving birth, well...I figured that this fic's new ending

song would be perfect.

- - -

**Preview**:

Faiz and Kaixa get into a conflict when the Crane Orphenoch gets in their way.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Kyo will get the shock of their lives after Megumi will

announce something that would affect their future.


	114. Emergency Gathering

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

As Autovajin and Side-Basher are trading heavy ammos, Faiz tries to get a clear shot on how to get

Kaixa off his vehicle without hurting him. But he had to get rough in order to halt his rampage before

someone notices them.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Family Gathering **

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu was fully healed from his injuries, and is now cleared, and

he can now attend classes at DDS, and he was excited to solve cases again, but face-faulted

as Kyo told him that to make up for lost time, he too has to be trained, and it will be the same

training that Megumi had.

Faiz then got an idea on how to sneak past Kaixa. He went behind the battlemech-look-alike,

stealthily climbing behind, while Kaixa was fixated at the robot-motorcycle, which was hovering at

the air.

As Faiz got closer, he inserted the Faiz Shot and pressed the enter button on his phone.

**ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kaixa heard the Faiz Phone's voice and turn his head around, surprised to see Faiz, but before he

could react, he was struck by Faiz's _Grand Impact Punch_, and was thrown off the Side-Basher,

hitting the ground. The Kaixa Phone was thrown off, and Kaixa reverted back to Masato. As Masato

tries to get up, Mari held him back.

Mari: "Please Masato…stop this…I don't want to see you two fighting…"

Masato stared at Mari, then at Faiz, who reverted back to normal. He hangs his head down in

disappointment, and acceded to her wishes. The two support mechas also ceased their attacks, and

reverted back to normal. Soon cooler heads prevail, and all went home. A few minutes later, police

arrived, baffled at what caused the mayhem, as damaged buildings were seen, but the culprits were

nowhere to be found.

At the Renjou residence, Kyo was giving Kyuu and Megumi some stern sermons on the situation they

were in right now. Megumi is now seven weeks pregnant, and Kyuu is the father. He reminded them

that they're still in the process of knowing SMART Brain and the revived Pluto organization. He also

came up with the subject that once their enemies find out about this fact, it'll be a big dilemma.

Kyo: "Great…just great…Ryu's still under Pluto control, he's turned into an Orphenoch…we just barely

survived an attack, and now a stork's about to deliver a baby…DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE F- -KIN'

SITUATION WE'RE IN NOW??!!"

Kyuu: "Kyo, come down…we can't change everything now. I know we should've been careful…but

Meg and I are in love…but that won't hinder our investigation…"

Hikari: "How will you tell your mom about this? I'm worried that she'll get a heart attack if she hears

about this…"

Kyo: "Moreover…In nine months' time, you'll be a father…but how will you support yourselves, you'll

have to face the fact that you might quit school and get a job…"

Kazuma butted in, since he arrived a few minutes ago, and heard everything. He then got an idea on how

to solve this problem.

Kazuma: "I know…You two can stay at my place. I got plenty of room. Also, this may sound morale-

bashing, but Kyuu…I just want to help…but I think this is the only way I know how…you'll have to

work for me…"

Everyone stared at Kazuma and Kyo motions him to voice out his idea.

Kazuma: "Since neither Pluto nor SMART Brain knows about my place, it'll be a safer ground for you

two. There Meg can be kept from harm's way, and there you can stay there until the baby's out. I have

some connections in getting a midwife to look after you. Kyuu, I try to talk to someone to get you a part-

time job. Or…I may give you some errand jobs, and I'll pay your wage. At least you won't have to worry

about financial support…of course my parents won't mind. They already know about you, and the way

you saved my life from before…I'm sure they'll agree to my suggestion…"

Kyo: "Thank you Kazuma…_nii-san_, Megumi, I'm afraid to say this but…as of right now, you're both

relinquished of the Beta Gear. _Nii-san_…you'll have to concentrate on how to be financially prepared in

the coming nine months. Meg…your condition will put your child at risk…please understand…"

Tailmon: "So Kyuu and Megumi can't use the Beta Gear…then who'll use it then?"

Kyo: "I'll try to talk to Ms. Yukihira Sakurako about this, and hopefully she might agree to this."

Kyo then saw the others' face, looking like they saw a ghost. Turning around, he saw his mom, along with

the Minami family (Meg's elder sister, Akane, and Meg's parents), staring at them, and Kyo realized that

they've heard everything about the discussion, as well as the steps they'll take. Megumi looked shock to the

core, and looked the other way, fearing that she'll be disowned, but Meg's family members hugged her instead.

Akane took Mrs. Renjou's hands and everyone sat on the couch to discuss everything.

Mr. Minami: "I'm not sure if getting married is the first step in solving this. Both of you are only 15, and a

priest might not approve it…"

Kazuma: "I happen to know someone, a judge…I'll talk to him and he'll agree…"

Mrs. Minami: "So Kyuu and Meg will be staying at your place? How long will they stay there?"

Kyo: "As long as it takes, until Pluto and SMART Brain are defeated…"

Mr and Mrs. Minami: "SMART Brain??? Japan's leading corporation?? They're working with Pluto?? How

can that be??"

Kyo sighed, and told them all he knows, as well as what happened to Ryu, and telling them that they were

behind the spate of mysterious deaths that has plagued Japan for the last few months. The discussion took

three hours before it was agreed upon. The Minami family hugged their youngest daughter before leaving,

as they'll head back to the US along with Akane. Kyuu then went on to prepare his things as he and Meg

will move out and go to Kazuma's mansion. Kyo then went to his room to prepare the Beta Gear, as he'll be

going to Yukihira's house to talk to her about this matter.

Mrs. Renjou went to the prayer room to meditate on speaking to her husband (in prayers) about their situation.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

So then, what do you think of Kyo and the DDS students' discussion about this? Convenient…right?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

- - -

**A/n**: Ok, so why a Naruto song is here? Well, honestly, I'm not quite a Naruto fan, but I did enjoy some of

the plots, and I alsways scan the opening and ending songs that would serve as reference if ever I make a new

fic. When I came across the 12 ending song of Naruto, it attracted to me so much. When I saw Sakura

highlighted as the main topic of that ending song, and with Megumi beginning a new phase in her life, as well as

she would struggle with her six remaining months before giving birth, well...I figured that this fic's new ending

song would be perfect.

- - -

**Preview**:

Takumi and Yuji (the Horse Orphenoch) meets again, and works at a pizza parlor, and

the Lucky Clover are there as well, plotting to kill two birds with one stone…


	115. Kyo Visits Yukihira

**Rise of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters),

this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was

sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose

SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad),

and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this

fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu

going head- on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

A week has passed since Kyuu and Megumi moved out of their house and moved in at Kazuma's

mansion, the Renjou residence has been very quiet, since Kyuu's attitude was the mood-maker of

the house, since Kyuu was energetic in making the house bright and full of energy.

Mizue (Kyuu's mom) was quite saddened by this, but since Kyo is here, she as quite fine. She was

also very worried about her son and his girlfriend. Even though Kazuma's house was lush and big

(Kazuma described it to her), she wondered if it was the right thing to let them go.

At the Sakurako residence, a girl, red-haired (shoulder-length) and appeared to be 14, answered the

door after the doorbell rang. She was surprised at who was at the door. A young boy, with spiky hair

(green with yellow bangs), wearing black pants, black shirt, black biker gloves, white rubber shoes,

and white jacket, was standing at the door. She finds him cute, and that he was at the same height as

her. It was Kyo Renjou. Kyo bowed, and asked the girl at the door if Yukihira is at the door. The red-

haired girl was taken aback, not expecting that this boy was actually here for Yukihira. Sighing, the

girl told hi to wait. She then turn her face to the house and shouted for Yuki.

Girl: "Hey, cousin! You have a suitor…I mean a visitor!"

Kyo blushed fiercely for that remark, his face went red as an apple. He almost dropped his backpack

in composing himself. Yuki heard that, and went down to see who it was. She was surprised to see who

it was: Kyo. Kyo was awestruck at what Yuki was wearing. She was dressed in a tanktop shirt, and

shorts. She was very sexy, and Kyo used his willpower to compose himself. Yuki motions Kyo to come

in, while her cousinwas curiousat who that boy is and why he came to see her.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Visit At Yukihira's House**

Yuki lead Kyo to the kitchen room so that they can talk without someone spying on them, but didn't

notice that Yuki's cousin, who was named Sara, was watching them from the door.

Yuki stared at Kyo, and then asked her what was his purpose of visiting her.

Kyo (sighing): "I got your address from Kazuma, and I've been thinking about this for the whole week.

And believe me, it wasn't easy. To get to the point, I decided to give you this."

Yuki stared wide-eyed as the contents of the backpack were revealed. It was the briefcase of the

Beta Gear, and when he opened it, all the accessories there.

Yuki: "Th…that's the Beta Gear! Wait… why…"

Kyo: "Kyuu and Megumi are both not available in using it. I've relinquish them of their duties as Beta.

Megumi is two months pregnant, and Kyuu is working for Kazuma…"

Yuki: ""WHAT?? ARE YOU SERIOUS??

Kyo nodded, and explained to her the reasons what happened. Sara herself was surprised at hearing this,

since she knew of Kyuu and Megumi through Yuki. She decided to leave them alone before she gets

caught. When she went to the living room, a doorbell rang, and when she answered it, she bowed at the

visitors who were at the door: Morihiko Dan, the founder of DDS, and with him is her father, Ichiko Dan

(aka Itsuro Takamizawa, the former Zodiac fighter **_Sasoriza_** (Scorpio)).

Sara: "Uncle Morihiko! Dad! Hi! Oh, dad, your company's quite connected to SMART Brain, right?"

Ichiko: "Not anymore. Why?"

Sara: "There's this boy with green hair with yellow bangs at the kitchen talking to Yuki, and he has this

briefcase with the SMART Brain logo and…"

Principal Dan: "Kyo…_nii-san_…he has the Gamma Gear…"

Ichiko: "Yes…just like you told me…"

Sara: "And they were talking about Kyuu and Megumi pregnant and stuff, and that Yuki will be appointed

as the bearer of this belt…"

Ichiko: "Sara…please take us to them…"

At the kitchen, Yuki's mind was awhirl, she was appointed as the official user of the Beta Gear, with no

timeframe on how long she'll keep and use it until Kyuu is prepared to take it back, and at the same time

she was staring at Kyo, as she was somewhat drawn to him. Kyo was in the midst of explaining to her what

their current situation is when Principal Dan and Ichiko came in, lead by Sara. Yuki went to her uncles,

kissing them at their cheeks, while Kyo stared at Ichiko, since he knew him from before; during the time

of the Zodiac Wars.

Yuki: "Kyo…I like you to meet Ichiko Dan, brother of principal Dan, and is the head of the Takamizawa

Group of Companies. Uncle Ichiko…"

Ichiko: "I know who he is, Yukihira. I met him before. Kyo, Principal Dan told me of what happened,

about your defection from SMART Brain…"

Kyo: "I presume that you were informed about SMART Brain's secret alliance with Pluto?"

Ichiko: "Yes. And some clients of mine told me that SMART Brain used some sort of illegal means to

buy out their rivals' companies by driving them to bankruptcy. The reason why we came here is that Yuki

will be among the people that principal Dan will talk to in coming up with the idea to expose SMART

Brain of their illegal activities without compromising ourselves."

Principal Dan: "I'm also surprised that kazuma told me about Kyuu and megumi's situation. I didn't want

to believe it, but after hearing your discussion through Sara, I guess it can't be helped. Kyo, we need your

help in solving this. Will you accept our invitation in helping us?"

Kyo thought about it for a few moments, and then he glanced at Yuki, and returned his gaze at Principal Dan

and then nodded at him.

Kyo: "Yes, sir. I'll gladly help you. But this is not going to be easy. We're talking about a powerful

corporation here, as well as Pluto and about the Orphenochs. We don't know how many are there, and

we don't know who we should trust among them, since they revealed themselves suddenly."

Everyone then discussed about what measures they should took, and where to start. Principal Dan giggled

when Sara whispered to him about Kyo and Yuki being agood match. Yuki heard this and berated her, amid

the flush on her face. Ichiko heard this and whispered to Kyo about the same thing, and Kyo stood up, his

knees hitting the table, and groaned in pain. Laughter was heard throughout the Sakurako residence.

At the Narusawa Residence, at a bedroom upstairs, Megumi was given lectures by her midwife (who was

also among the employees of Kazuma's parents) about the steps she should take during the next seven

months. She was also holding notes from the DDS lectures given to her by Kazuma.

Kyuu then arrived, clad in a uniform in which resembles a delivery man. Kyuu started working at a pizza

parlor since last week, at the recommendation from Kazuma himself. He kissed his girlfriend and asked her

how she was doing. The midwife told Kyuu that Meg was doing fine, and told Kyuu to take it easy, since

he'll be undergoing stress from work, even though it was part-time. Kyuu nodded and went to the bathroom

to change, and the midwife told Megumi that she was lucky to have a boyfriend who never ditches her.

Meg couldn't help but blush at the statement.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

So then, what do you think of Kyo and the DDS founder's discussion about this? Convenient…

huh?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

- - -

**A/n**: Ok, so why a Naruto song is here? Well, honestly, I'm not quite a Naruto fan, but I did enjoy some of

the plots, and I alsways scan the opening and ending songs that would serve as reference if ever I make a new

fic. When I came across the 12 ending song of Naruto, it attracted to me so much. When I saw Sakura

highlighted as the main topic of that ending song, and with Megumi beginning a new phase in her life, as well as

she would struggle with her six remaining months before giving birth, well...I figured that this fic's new ending

song would be perfect.

- - -

**Preview**:

Takumi and Yuji (the Horse Orphenoch) meets again, and works at a pizza parlor, and

the Lucky Clover are there as well, plotting to kill two birds with one stone…


	116. Pizza Panic Part 1

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined,

and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as

the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But

also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on,

as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

A week has passed since Kyo gave the Beta Gear to Yukihira, everything in Tokyo was calm, and no

incident occurred. Well, almost. During this time, the Lucky Clover members were recruiting Orphenoch

into joining SMART Brain. Using unknown means, they were able to identify which person is an Orphenoch

and which one is not. Moreover, if an Orphenoch turns down their offer, or refuses to attack a normal person,

that Orphenoch will be marked for death.

Kyo was spending most of his time at the streets, patrolling. He was doing this to confuse his would-be

trackers so that they won't know where he was staying. He would often at times drop by the Sakurako

house to get information on what was happening at DDS and downtown Tokyo. Of course, Yuki's cousin,

Sara would tease the two on being a couple, when in fact they were not.

Another week later, two of the Lucky Clover members, Saeko Kageyama (the _Lobster Orphenoch_) and

Itsuro Takuma (the _Centipede Orphenoch_) were standing by inside a van outside a pizza parlor in east

Tokyo, after discovering an Orphenoch there. Their curiosity tweaked, as Yuji Kiba (the _Horse Orphenoch_)

reported for work.

Then Takumi Inui, the holder of the _**Faiz Gear**_, also reported for work. A few minutes later, Kyuu also

reported for work. The two Lucky Clover members smirked at this, as they now have the prospects of getting

the two belts, as well as killing off their targets.

Inside the parlor, Yuji, Takumi and Kyuu stared wide-eyed at seeing each other. Takumi and Yuji have met

before, and Takumi and Kyuu also met before, but the owner, Shigehisa Aoki, told the three to start delivering

the pizzas, the three workers went to duty, not knowing that their mutual enemies are just outside. And all three

boarded their motorbikes and left, as the pizzas are hot and were given specific time limits in bringing them to

their customers.

Takumi: "Yes sir!"

Yuji: "Yes sir!"

Kyuu: "Yes sir!"

The three echoed, as they left the parlor.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Pizza Parlor Panic**

In a subdivision in West Tokyo, Takumi was the first to deliver 10 boxes of pizzas, all intact, and still very hot.

Since he arrived on time, he didn't have problems in collecting the payment. Soon he went back to the parlor to

get more pizzas as the owner told him that he has to deliver 10 more in the North-West Tokyo area.

Yuji also arrived on time, and delivered 8 pizza boxes to his customers in Southern Tokyo, and gave them the flyers

of the parlor so that they can distribute it too their neighbors. He went back to the parlor to get more pizzas.

Kyuu went to the western part of Tokyo, and delivered 10 boxes pizzas, and then went to another subdivision to

deliver three more boxes, and soon he had collected more than Y 5,000. He went back to the parlor to get more

boxes of pizzas.

When they all went back, the owner assigned them to deliver 20 boxes to several customers in Odaiba, and the three

hurriedly went to their motorbikes and went to work. It took them two hours to make the full delivery and arrived

back. It was lunchtime then, and the three had a box of pizza as their lunch. Soon the three had a conversation, and

Yuji and Takumi listened to Kyuu's story, and Takumi almost choked on his food when told why Kyuu had to take

this job.

Takumi: "YOU WHAT?? YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER SOON??"

While Kyuu sheepishly replied, Yuji was silent. He was happy for Kyuu, but also saddened that he killed his ex-girlfriend

for dumping him for a rival during his comatose state. He returned to reality when Kyuu explained how it all happened.

The owner, Aoki, eavesdropped at the conversation, and decided to butt in.

Aoki: "Ahh…the youth today…when a boy and a girl reaches 13 or 14, their hormones are enraged. When they're in

love…poof! Kiss turns into making out…making out turns into…"

But Kyuu manages to stop Aoki from continuing further with his "poetry", amid the fierce blush on his face, while Takumi

and Yuji rolled their eyes. It was then that the phone rang, and Aoki answered it. He then called Yuji to help him out.

While no one was looking, Takumi went to Kyuu to ask him something.

Takumi: "So you quit DDS just to earn money for your girlfriend's hospital bill when she gives birth…but then…"

Kyuu: "I'm not Beta anymore…my twin brother assigned that Gear to a fellow DDS student…"

Takumi: "Are you serious?? Can that fellow student of yours be trusted?"

Kyuu: "Yes. She has proved to be capable of using it responsibly…"

Takumi: "She?"

Kyuu nodded, but their conversation was interrupted when Yuji came, telling them that they have another delivery to

make when lunch break is up. So the three ate their lunch while chatting, and after that, they cleaned their plates and

the dining room. After that, they left the parlor to deliver their pizzas to their customers.

After the three left, Aoki went to the front desk after his assistant called him, saying that there was a gift sent for him.

Aoki looked at the card, stating that the "gift" was for him. Aoki opened it, and it was revealed to be a bottle of red wine.

Aoki: "Hmm…wonder who sent this? Ah well, good graces do come as a reward for doing good deeds…"

Outside the pizza parlor, Saeko and Takuma looked on as Aoki opened the bottle and drank the wine. Saeko smirked

as she prepares to execute their master plan.

Takuma: "You think he'll do our bidding?"

Saeko: "He will, for he has no choice on this matter. Despite his Orphenoch abilities, he's powers are far inferior to ours…"

Somewhere at the Tokyo area, near DDS, Kyo was walking by the streets doing foot patrol when two men blocked his

way. They were slightly fat, a bit taller than him, and they were identical in appearance.

Man # 1: "You…hand us the "Belt" or else…"

Kyo stood back, realizing that the two men in front of him are Orphenochs, and he looked around, seeing that there are

a lot of innocent people near him. But Kyo was surprised as the people around his vicinity, men, women, children and the

elderly, turned to dusts and crumbled. Kyo realized that if he doesn't fins a safe place to fight them, many more will die.

Kyo: "You want the belt, you twin twerps…come get it!"

Kyo began to ran, and the twin men went after him. Kyo took his cellphone from his pocket and called Yukihira. He knew

that at this time classes at DDS are over now, and he knew that Yuki is his only choice for turning to for assistance.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Looks like it's back to normal, as the action returns to what his fic is about...ACTION!

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_**Preview: **_

Takumi and Yuji (the Horse Orphenoch) gets into trouble when they are confronted by the pizza

parlor owner, while Kyo and Yuki faces the twin Orphenochs.


	117. Pizza Panic Part 2

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined,

and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as

the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But

also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on,

as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyo was running for his life within the Tokyo district amid several people being struck by black tentacles

coming from the twin Orphenochs who are pursuing him. To his horror, the people who were struck by

the black tentacles slowly died, only to be revived, and their faces showed several wrinkles, indicating

that they were turned into an army of Orphenochs, and Kyo realized that he was outnumbered. He kept

on running while sending text messages to Yukihira.

Yukihira received the message minutes later, and she went to Class C, and was thankful that they were

still there. She showed to them her text message, and the DDS students went to where Kyo is located,

as the text message told them where.

Meanwhile, Kyo ran from Tokyo, and made his way to Osaka, and just as he was about to warn the civilians

there, several black tentacles appeared and struck the civilians, and soon all fell to the ground. Half of them

crumbled to dusts, while others rose up, and all turned to Kyo.

Kyo (speaking mentally): "SHIT! If I don't do something, It'll be _Resident Evil_ here! I got to find a deserted

place to fight them!"

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Prelude To An Attack...  
**

Later in the afternoon, Shigihise Aoki was driving his car amid the wine he consumed (he drank

five glasses), on his way to buy more supplies. As he was about to turn to an intersection, the Lucky

Clover members blocked his path. As Aoki got off, he confronted the driver, who turn out to be Saeko

Kageyama.

Aoki: "Hey! Are you blind? You want to crash someone??"

Saeko: "So, my dear…Why haven't you kill a human? Orphenochs must rule…and you chose to live

among the weak…"

Aoki, realized that Saeko somehow knew of this, but stood his ground and not wanting to use his secret

powers to hurt people.

Aoki: "Who are you? How do you know about my powers? Why do you want me to hurt people?"

Saeko then told Aoki that either he do as she says or he will be marked for death. Aoki decided to use his

powers to drive them away, even though it would mean he would be exposed to the public. He changed into

the _Dolphin Orphenoch_, and was ready to attack, but Saeko changed into the _Lobster Orphenoch_, and the

two Orphenochs brawl, but the Lobster Orphenoch prevailed, and is strangling Aoki, who reverted back to normal,

beaten, but not seriously injured. Saeko also reverted back to normal, and gave a purred message to Aoki.

Saeko (in a seductive tone): "Now listen here, my dear. We'll let you live, but make sure you kill these people.

If you don't carry this out, we'll kill you without mercy."

Saeko gave Aoki the pictures of his targets, which were the pictures of Takumi, Yuji and Kyuu. Aoki is now fearing

for his life, for he couldn't best over his opponents, and that he'll be killed if he doesn't carry out his assignment.

He dejectedly head back to his parlor, not knowing how to solve this problem.

At Osaka, Kyo lead his pursuers to a vacant lot, in which there are no people around, and stopped there, and

brought out the Gamma Belt from his backpack, fastening it around his waist as he is being surrounded by

the identical Orphenochs and their army. At that point, Yukihira, Daisuke, V-Mon, Hikari and Nefertimon arrived,

and saw Kyo being surrounded by what appeared to be ¼ of the population of Osaka and Tokyo.

Daisuke: "Kyo, what's going on? Why are these people surrounding you?"

Kyo: "Those two people over there…they're Orphenochs, and they used their tentacles to turn the people into

one of them."

Yukihira: "You can't be serious!"

Kyo: "I am."

The two Orphenochs who are identical gloated at their targets' reaction, and told them that either they hand over

the Beta and Gamma Belts or face death. When Hikari told them they won't, the two Orphenochs sighed and

snapped their fingers. The two turned into Orphenochs, which resembled Tweedledee and Tweedledum. The

townspeople from Osaka and Tokyo also changed their forms, turning into Orphenochs, and each one of them

resembles a playing card soldiers.

Daisuke: "Oh, great. Are we in Wonderland?"

Kyo: "Son…of...a...bitch...!"

Hikari: "You…you're so cruel!"

Daisuke: "Hey, Yuki…I think that you'll be able to play the role of Alice in Wonderland…"

Yukihira: "Get real!"

Kyo: "Guys, knock it off! V-Mon, change into your powered form, and you and Nefertimon try to take out those

small fries! And take Daisuke and Hikari with you! Yuki, you come with me and we handle those twin assholes!"

Yukihira: "Got it!"

V-Mon changed into Fladramon, and he and Nefertimon carried their human partners into their backs and flew off

into the sky, and the _Playing Card Orphenochs_ went after them. Yukihira fastened the Beta Belt around her waist

and took the phone, and she and Kyo punched in their respective phones.

**_5-9-6_****_ ENTER _**

**_5-9-8_****_ ENTER _**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Yukihira: "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Kyo and Yukihira changed into Mask Rider Gamma and mask rider Beta, and the two prepared themselves to take

on the _Tweedledee_ and _Tweedledum Orphenochs_. The two Orphenochs crackled their knuckles, eager to test their

powers.

Meanwhile, somewhere within the Tokyo district, Kyuu just finished delivering his pizzas, and was about to head

back to the pizza parlor when he noticed an obese-looking man sitting over a wall of a house, looking down at him.

Obese-looking man: "Are you from DDS?"

Kyuu: "Not anymore. Why do you ask?"

Obese-looking man: "I was told that you have one of the belts. If I get it from you…I'll be rewarded!"

Kyuu realized where this conversation would lead and decided to move away, but the obese-looking man jumped

from the wall and splashed over his motorcycle, wrecking it, but Kyuu managed to jump off on time. The obese-looking

man then changed into his Orphenoch form, his form resembling Humpty Dumpty. Kyuu sweat-dropped at his opponent's

appearance, and decided to run away, hoping that the fat-looking Oprhenoch won't catch him. But despite his bulking

size, the _Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_ went after him..

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

First, Alice In Wonderland...now Humpty Dumpty?? And here in Japan?

Quite unrealistic, don't you think?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_**Preview: **_

Takumi and Yuji (the Horse Orphenoch) gets into trouble when they are confronted by the pizza

parlor owner, while Kyo and Yuki faces the twin Orphenochs.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Yukihira takes on their opponents, and will Kyuu escape his predicament?


	118. Pizza Panic Part 3

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined,

and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as

the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But

also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on,

as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyo and Yuki (in their armored forms) fought the _Tweedledum_ and _Tweedledee Orphenochs_ with

sheer ferocity, as the two Orphenochs seem to be difficult to handle, while Fladramon and Nefertimon

were having a fair share of problems brought about by the _Playing Card Orphenochs_. There were so

many of them, a total of 52 (each of the Orphenochs have a corresponding number on their chests,

from Ace to King), each representing the 4 card symbols (spade, heart, clover and diamond) and they

have to come up with a way of containing them before things get worse.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Conflict Among Friends…**

Thirty minutes later, Shigihise Aoki saw Takumi and Yuji arrived at the parlor, and the two saw Aoki

looking petrified. They wondered if there was something wrong, and they approached him.

Aoki saw Takumi and Yuji approaching him, and his fear have reached fever pitch. He approached the

two, looking ready to attack them.

Aoki: "Takumi, Yuji…I'm sorry…but if I don't kill you…they'll kill me…"

Takumi and Yuji looked confused at what their boss meant, but their queries were answered, as Aoki

changed into the _Dolphin Orphenoch_. Takumi and Yuji made a run for it, as the _Dolphin Orphenoch_

began to chase them.

Somewhere in Osaka, Kyo and Yuki had their share of difficulties. They had to contend with their opponents'

rattle-like weapons, as the twins threw it at the two DDS students, in which Kyo and Yukihira jumped

away as the rattles are used like bombs, exploding upon hitting a ground or its target. Both Riders took

their phones and punched in their codes, and their phones turn into a blaster. They opened fire, hitting the

twin Orphenochs, stunning them. Then Kyo and Yuki returned their phones to their belts, took their respective

pointers, and affixed it into their ankles. They then pressed the _**ENTER**_ button on their phones.

Gamma Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Beta Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Gamma executed the _Emerald Striker_, while Beta executed the _Cold Blue Kick_, and in a matter of 20

seconds, the _Tweedledum_ and _Tweedledee Orphenochs_ are no more, as blue flames enveloped their bodies,

and they crumbled to dusts. The two then went to where Fladramon and Nefertimon are, hoping that they

were OK.

Back at Tokyo, Yuji and Takumi hid behind a truck while the _Dolphin Orphenoch_ is looking for them.

Takumi was worried that he can't change into _**Mask Rider Faiz**_ without exposing himself. The same goes

to Yuji, as he also couldn't take the risk of exposing himself as the _Horse Orphenoch_. The two then came

up with a plan.

Takumi: "Yuji, you go, while get his attention."

Yuji: "But what about you??"

Takumi: "I'll be alright. Now go!"

Yuji ran towards the grassy lot, while Takumi distracts his pursuer, and Yuji was safe. Luckily, he managed

to outran Aoki, and saw his motorbike, _**Autovajin**_ parked at the back. He took the briefcase and fastens

the belt around his waist. He then pressed the codes on the phone.

**5-5-5 ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Takumi (raisng the phone in his right hand): "Rider change!"

Faiz Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Takumi changed into Faiz, and fought the _Dolphin Orphenoch_. Since the _Dolphin Orphenoch _wasn't

much of a fighter, he succumbed to some of Faiz's minor attacks, since Faiz held back. As the Orphenoch

reverted back to normal, Faiz stood in front of him, and offered a hand. Aoki accepted and he stood up.

Faiz looked at him, and gave him advice.

Faiz: "I know you don't want to hurt people, so I'll let you live. But you must live as a human. If someone

threatens you again, try to fight them. Even if you die, you die as a human. Not as a monster."

Aoki nodded and left. Faiz went to a separate direction, heading towards the Autovajin. Yuji came back,

deciding to check out Takumi, and instead saw Faiz. Recalling their last encounter, Yuji assumed that Faiz

was an evil person, and changed into the _Horse Orphenoch_ and attacked Faiz. Faiz and Yuji fought ferociously,

not realizing each others' identities. Faiz hopped onto the Autovajin, and seemingly rammed Yuji, but actually

bypassed him, escaping. Yuji reverted back to normal, and was incensed that Faiz escaped.

Yuji (seething his teeth in anger): "Faiz…"

Back at Osaka, Kyo and Yukihira saw Nefertimon and Fladramon being backed to a corner, shielding

Daisuke and Hikari. Yuki wanted to intervene, but Kyo had an idea.

Gamma: "Yuki, punched the codes 3-8-2-1! The Jet Sliger will come to your aid. Think of it if you're riding

a bump car. I'll try to distract them so that once the Jet Sliger arrived, you'll be able to overrun them."

Yuki nodded and punched the codes.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_**JET SLIGER…COME CLOSER**_"

Kyo took the Gamma Phone, changed it intro the Phone Blaster, and fired at the _Playing Card Orphenochs_,

drawing their attention, enabling the Digimons and their human partners to sneak away. Within a minute, the

Jet Sliger arrived, and Yuki hopped aboard. As what Kyo said, she rode the Jet Sliger like a bump car, and

overran the Orphenochs, treating them as a group of hit-and-run victims. Yuki looked at the controls, and

luckily discovered the buttons for the missiles. She pressed the right buttons, and the missiles were launched,

hitting the targets. Soon the Playing Card Orphenochs are roasted to bits, as they burned to death and crumbled

to pieces. Daisuke approached Kyo, telling him that he received a message from Kyuu, stating that he was

being pursued by an Orphenoch. The four DDS students and the two Digimons went to where Kyuu is located.

Meanwhile, Kyuu was trapped in a corner, as the _Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_ was slowly approaching him,

tentacles were slowly drawing out from his palms.

Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch (through his blue image): "Last chance, boy. Where is the belt?!"

Kyuu: "I tell you…I don't have it!".

Kyuu was about to run when two Orphenochs appeared, one resembling a chick and the other a hen. It was the

_Chicken Licken Orphenoch_ and the _Henny Penny Orphenoch_, and they held Kyuu by grabbing his arms, and

pinned him against a wall.

Chicken Licken Orphenoch (via the blue image): "The sky has fallen, and I must deliver the belt to the King!"

Henny Penny Orphenoch (via the blue image): "Easy, sonny…we'll get it…"

Kyuu again told them that he no longer have possession of the Beta Belt, and the three Orphenochs decided to

torture him just to make him admit where he hid the belt. The two Orphenochs had Kyuu kneel, while the

_Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_ prepares to use the "_**Stinkface**_" on him, much too Kyuu's horror. When Kyuu

told the three again that he doesn't have the belt, the _Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_ did the unthinkable: He

rubbed his buttocks on Kyuu's face and his buttocks emitted a gas smoke, causing Kyuu to nearly faint, and he

fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

As the Orphenochs was about to kill Kyuu, Kyo, as _Mask Rider Gamma_, attacked the _Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_

from behind, punching him on the back using the _Grand Impact Punch_. He struck against a wall, but as he got

up, he fled from the scene as the two other Orphenochs attacked Kyo, but Yuki and the rest joined the fray,

and the two were defeated. Kyo pressed the _**END CALL**_ button and reverted back to normal. The two brothers

hugged, the others noticed that Kyuu's body was emitting a rather foul stench, and realized what happened

when Kyuu told them about it. Kyuu told the others what happened, and said that his bike was thrashed.

Nevertheless, they all went to the pizza parlor so Kyuu would give Aoki the collection.

At the parlor, Takumi and Yuji forgave Aoki for what happened, and chose to keep it a secret. Kyuu and the

others arrived, and Aoki and Yuji saw the Renjou twins for the first time. As a way to make up for what happened,

Aoki baked a supreme pan pizza (Pizza Hut-style) for all of them, and baked another for Kyuu and his pregnant

girlfriend. Soon they all parted ways, and Kyo and Yuki accompanied Kyuu to Kazuma's mansion. There they

were greeted by Megumi, whose tummy was slightly visible, since she was three months pregnant.

At the van near the pizza parlor, Saeko and Takuma were told by Anubis to leave Aoki alone, since they have

bigger plans after discovering something very vital. The two left the scene, wondering what Anubis has to say.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Ok, now we have Oprhenochs coming from a Mother Goose and Grimm story. Humpty Dumpty, and Chicken Licken.

Quite unrealistic, don't you think?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_**Preview: **_

Aki Sawada, the Spider Orphenoch, makes his prescence felt as he attacked a group of people, which belonged

to a well-known anime series (hint, hint...)


	119. Sawada's Killing Spree

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined,

and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as

the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But

also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on,

as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Hinata Inn, Kanagawa Prefecture, 8:00 pm. It was nightime in this neighborhood, and was relatively

peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary...well, except for some rahter noisy antics inside the inn, as

Keitaro Urashima was being chased Koalla Su and her flying, mechanical turtles all around the inn.

Keitaro: "Su...! Will you knock it off??!!!"

Su: "Go, my turtle army...go!!!"

But despite the lively antics, the tenants inside the Hinata Inn were not bothered by this, nor a rather

mysterious figure lurkning outside the inn, hiding within the bushes. He was dressed in a rather punkish

attire, wearing a cap and a pair of headphones connected to his discman playing heavy metal music.

He was holding an origami that was modeled after a turtle, and on his other hand, he was holding a

lighter. Beside him was Saeko Kageyama, the female member of the Lucky Clover, who was tasked

to supervise the young man to meet some requirements so that he would become a fulltime member

of the Lucky Clover.

Saeko: "Ok, Sawada...you know the drill...kill many people as you can, and you're in."

Sawada smirked and stealthily went inside the Hinata Inn, preparing his mission of massacre.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Mass Massacre**

10:30 pm, two hours after watching the inn getting darker. All the tenants went to sleep at this time, as

they have to report to work, not aware that this will be their last night. After making sure that the lights

inside the inn were completely off, Sawada proceeded to enter the premises stealthily. Saeko smirked

at the scene that she predicted, savoring the thought of many will perish at Sawada's hands.

At the ground floor, Sawada looked around, seeing that no one was here. He decided to place barriers

around all possible exits in case someone manages to escape. After securing the exit points, he proceeded

to the 2nd level. after looking at least three rooms, he counted 20 tenants sleeping peacefully. he then

took out an origami (paper animal) shaped like a swan from his left pocket, while he took out a match

from his right pocket. he litted the origami until it went on fire. Sawada changed into the _Spider Orphenoch_

and proceeded to the first room, killing five tenants. he went to the next room, killing five more. The room

was oaked in blood, all the bodies were mutilated. He went to the third room, slightly surprised that the

last eight tenants woke up after hearing strange souns coming from the 2nd room. Not intimidated, he

proceeded to slash, mutilate and stab the remaining tenants until all were dead. by the time he killed all

the tenants on the 2nd level, the origami was burned to a crisp, and nothing was left.

At the third level, in the 2nd room, Mitsune Konno was writing a novel while Motoko Aoyama was

meditating in a corner, and their businesses were interrupted by sounds of screams coming from the

1st room of this floor, only to fell silent moments later. Then a rather loud explosion was heard. at this point,

Sarah McDougal entered Mitusne's room, her face streamed with tears as she went to their side.

Sarah: "Mitsune...Motoko...there's a monster in this inn...he killed all the tenants on the frist two floors...

and Su is holding him off!!!"

Motoko heard this and told Mitsune to take Sarah and get to Naru and Keitaro to evacuate the inn. She

picked up her sword and went to where the explosion came from. as she went to the far west corner of

the 3rd level, she was greeted by the Spider Orphenoch dishing out the last remaining robot turtles, and

crushing the neck of Koalla Su, killing her on the spot, her mouth oozing with blood. Angered, she

executed the _Shinmei-ryū_ attack, and managed to hold out the intruder, but Sawada was determined,

and used his black tentacles to pierce her chest and heart, and moments later Motoko turned to dust

and crumbled.

As the origami he burned was over, sawada went to the 4th level, and saw the remaining tenants heading

to the roof: Sarah Mcdougal, Naru Narusegawa, Mitsune Konno, Sinobu Maehara, Keitaro Urashima,

his aunt Haruka, his adopted sister Kanako, and tenant Mutsumi Otohime.

keitaro stood in front, determined to protect his friends, and urged his aunt to take the girls and jump to

a safe place. but before the others could react, Sawada fired his black tentacles, hitting the remaining

survivors on their chests, except for Shinobu, when Mitsune spushed her towards a tree, piercing their

hearts, and all of them turned to dusts and crumbled, leaving only their clothes. Sawada left, not

noticing that Shinobu was the only survivor, and even managed to stay hidden until seeing Sawada, in

his human form talking to Saeko, leaving the scene. she cried silently throughout the night after realizing

that all of her friends perished from the brutal attack.

The next day, at the Paradise Kiss Studio, George Koizumi was giving lectures to at least 30 fashion model

studnets, including Yukari "Caroline" Hayasaka and Miwako Sakurada when suddenly all the lights went off,

and sawada, as the Spider Orphenoch, appeared. soon pandemonium breaks out, as Sawada's slaying

smorgasborg went ahead, killing everyone in the studio. After the masacre, he left the scene as casually as

possible. Saeko took a phone and called Murakami.

Saeko: "Chief, You are right, Sawada is indeed a good replacement for Mr. J, as he carried out the tests

thoroughly than we expected. Yes...I got it...goodbye."

Saeko told Sawada to head back to SMART Brain to see Murakami. and the two left amid TV reports

of the massacre at the Hinata Inn due to Shinobu's testimony on the accounts that happened.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

My apologies to the fans of Love Hina and Paradise Kiss who are shocked to see their favorite characters

getting killed, but it's essentially part of the story, so there's nothing I could do...

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai  
Suteru nante baka mitai  
Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...  
Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou  
Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai  
Dakara motto fukaaku  
Shitai, Shitai...  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai  
Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Meguriau kiseki  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Rai no mune kogase  
Sen no yume watare  
Jyuou mujin kakete  
Te ni tsukamu sekai  
Kumo ga chigirete  
Hi ga mata ochite  
Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_**Preview: **_

A little filler, and the next, next chapter will be a new beginning for Kyuu and Megumi...


	120. Profile: The Side Basher

**Rise of the Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai **

**Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this

fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined,

and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as

the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But

also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on,

as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

**Side Basher **

**Side Basher** is a fictional transforming, artificially intelligent support mecha for Kamen Rider Kaixa seen

in the 2003- 2004Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. It is a support mecha seen in the series,

and can transforms into either a sidecar-type motorcycle (Vehicle Mode) or a bipedal gun turret-type attack

machine (Battle Mode). In Battle Mode, the Side Basher looks similar to the machines of the Battlemech game

and to the robot known as ED-209 from RoboCop.

Like the Autovajin, the Side Basher also has limited A.I. and is programmed to help and protect the user of the

Kaixa Gear. On a side note, Side Basher's A.I. seems less advanced than Autovajin's, as rare are the occasions

where it is seen acting on its own.

And although programmed to protect the user of the Kaixa Gear, the Side Basher can be used by any other Gear

users provided that it won't be used to attack the Kaixa user, such as the case when Yukihira Sakurako, who

temporarily wore the Beta Gear, used the Side Basher to drive away Kamen Rider Delta, who was using the

Jet Sliger.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Vehicle Mode**

The main form of the Side Basher is a sidecar-attached motorcycle as the name suggest. It rarely leaves this form most

of the time. In this form, it can travel through rough terrain safely and its light can shine up to 50 meters ahead and make

the road as clear as if is under the daylight. The side car can be deattached from the motorcycle and move on its own.

The tires are made of Sol Rubber (a stronger version of Sol Foam) and the main chassis and plating are made from a

similar substance to that of the Kamen Rider Gears.

**Length****：** 2370mm

**Width****：** 1960mm

**Height****：** 1170mm

**Weight****：** 425kg

**Engine:** Photon Generator

**Power:** 950 Horses

**Top Speed:** 360 km/h

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Battle Mode**

While saying "BATTLE MODE", the Side Basher turns into a "walker"-type battle mech. The sidecar becomes the

unit's legs, while the vehicle's wheels transforms into arm-like appendages. The fork tubes on the right arm turns into

a four-barreled land battery named Photon Vulcan and the exhaust pipes on the left changes into a missile launcher unit

known as Exzap Buster that can fire six missile pods simultaneously, which in turn launch up to eight heat-seeking missiles

each. Despite the transformation of the front forks, the handlebars stay connected to the main frame and become the

mech's main controls.

Though surprisingly fast for a machine of its size and shape, the Side Basher lacks maneuverability in Battle Mode. It has

troubles keeping up with small moving targets and a fast opponent can easily exploit the weakness that lies in its awkward

movements.

**Length****：** 2370mm

**Width****：** 1650mm

**Height****：** 2450mm

**Weight****：** 425kg

**Top Speed:** 120km/h

Listed here are the links on what the Side Basher looks like, in Vehicle and Battle mode:

**http(:)//www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v()en8oGI8AvlY**

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Ok, so first was the Autovajin getting its entry, and now Side Basher. In the upcoming chapters, I'll upload the specs on the

Jet Sliger.

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The wedding of Kyuu and Megumi, duh!****


	121. The Confession

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

- - - **_FLASHBACK_** - - -

Faiz and Yuji fought ferociously, not realizing each others' identities (Takumi as Faiz, Yuji as the _Horse Orphenoch_).

Rain began to fall, drenching the fighters. Both didn't care, as they duke it out, thinking that each one of them

is the bad guy. The Autovajin appeared, in robot mode, and fired several bullets, injuring Yuji, and Faiz pressed

a yellow button on Autovajin's chest, and a voice spoke from the robot.

Autovajin: "**_VEHICLE MODE_**"

As Autovajin turned into a motorcycle, he hopped onto the Autovajin, and seemingly rammed Yuji, but actually

bypassed him, escaping. Yuji reverted back to normal, and was incensed that Faiz escaped.

Yuji (seething his teeth in anger): "Faiz…"

- - - **_END FLASHBACK_** - - -

Takumi went straight to bed when he arrived at the dry cleaning shop later in the evening, and skipped dinner

just to get some rest.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Masato's Confession**

At the Bar Clover, six hours after the attack at Tokyo and Osaka, Murakami, Saeko, and Takuma, were

waiting for Anubis to arrive, since they were told to come here after he promised that he has something to

divulge after telling the two Lucky Clover members to leave Aoki alone. Murakami smirked, telling the two

to bear with him, and hope that whatever Anubis has to say would be beneficial.

Anubis then arrived, and with him is Suichi Kitaoka. As Murakami and the two Lucky Clover members

prepared themselves, Anubis gave his usual smile, greeting gestures, and sat on the seat.

Anubis: "Now then…you're wondering why I told you to leave the owner of the pizza parlor alone, and why

I summoned you here. I have some interesting and intriguing discovery…thanks to our "Super Lawyer" here.

Megumi Minami of DDS' Class Q and her boyfriend, the son of Saturou Renjou…both of them had quit DDS

a few months ago. This is because Minami is pregnant, and Kyuu is the father. Also, The Beta Gear is being

used by one of the Class A students, hence our informant, the _Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_ told me this after

Kyuu just ran away instead of facing him."

Kitazaki (entering the fray): "Really? Wow…I can be a babysitter…"

Anubis: "No, Kitazaki…not yet. Anyway, according to Kitaoka, she's three and a half months pregnant. If we

can get her, we'll be able to pressure the Renjou twins to hand over their belts…"

Takuma (interrupting): "…Or pressure the Renjou twins to get the Faiz and Kaixa belts for us."

Murakami and Anubis smiled at the idea, and began to discuss what steps they should take to put their plans into

operation.

The next morning, Mari and Keitaro were cleaning their van, and noticed that Masato hasn't returned since last

night, and Takumi arrived late last night. Mari decided to wake Takumi up, not realizing that he was still smarting

from the bruises he got from the _Horse Orphenoch_.

Mari: "_Ohayo_, Takumi-_kun_…get up and we have work to do…"

Takumi groaned, but not wanting to worry her or Keitaro, he promptly got up. At the same time, Masato arrived.

It turned out that had a night of smorgasbord, for he had indulged himself in taking out several Orphenochs in the

Kyoto area last night. As Masato saw everyone were up, he decided not to arouse suspicion, and claimed that he

was doing night patrol. Everyone, except for Takumi, took the bait, believing Masato's alibi.

At this time, Yuji Kiba came inside, greeted everyone, and went to Mari. Mari smiled at Yuji in return, and Masato,

who just went inside the stock room, saw Yuji and Mari acting friendly. He became suspicious, but did nothing. Yuji

then glanced at Takumi, and the two men left the shop to talk.

Later in the afternoon, Masato and Mari were cruising inside the van delivering more laundries to their customers.

Mari kept asking Masato if there was something bothering him since he left off on an almost frequent basis. Masato

then decided to park the van on the shoulder lane of the road, and when Mari asked him what was wrong, Masato

glanced at her and spoke.

Masato: "Sorry…I…it's just that I was doing night patrol. After Saya was killed…I knew that you're the next victim…

so I had to make sure that no Orphenochs would come near you."

Mari looked surprised as Masato's face went near Mari's. She glanced at him, as Masato continued his speech.

Masato: "Mari…I care deeply for you. More than I probably should."

Mari: "I…um… "

But Masato placed a finger on her lips, however, preventing her from replying, and spoke his last sentence before

cruising away.

Masato: "Sorry if I surprised you. And you don't have to reply immediately. I thought that I just want to let you know.

I can wait for your answer later on. I'll be patient."

Mari nodded, and the two continued their journey.

Somewhere else, Takumi and Yuji were walking by a pond, discussing about what happened yesterday. They also

wondered if Kyuu encountered an Orphenoch yesterday. But both received a text message from Kyuu, saying that

he was alright, and is inviting them to a private wedding at the Narusawa mansion.

Yuji: "Kyuu…he's going to be a groom at the age of 15. I'm happy for him."

Takumi: "Geez…it's because he and his girlfriend couldn't contain their hormones…"

The two laughed, and proceeded to the pizza parlor, as they have work to do. At the pizza parlor, Kyuu was there,

and gave them invitations to their upcoming wedding.

Later that night, Takumi gave Mari and Keitaro the invites to Kyuu and Megumi's wedding, and they were thrilled to

see their friends get married, in which the wedding date is just three days from now.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

OK, romantic confession in the middle of a conflict, and it's wedding bells for Renjou and Minami. What do you think

of this?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... _ _Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba _ _nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

The wedding of Kyuu and Megumi, duh!


	122. The Wedding Of Kyuu and Megumi

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

- - - **_FLASHBACK_** - - -

Two weeks ago, which took place after Kyuu managed to get away from the _Humpty Dumpty Orphenoch_,

Kyuu, Kyo and Yukihira, together with Hikari and Daisuke, went to the Narusawa mansion, and had pizza

as supper, which the pizza parlor owner gave Kyuu as a present.

While eating, Kyuu brought out a small box from one of the pizza box, and opened it, while kneeling in front

of Megumi.

It was a wedding ring, and Kyuu spoke the words which shocked everyone inside.

Kyuu: "Megumi…will you marry me?"

Megumi was speechless, but managed to reply amid tears flowing from her eyes, soaking her pretty face.

Megumi (sobbing): "Y-yes…I will marry you, Kyuu…"

Both hugged each other, while the rest were cheering and clapping for them. The celebration lasted up to

midnight, in which the guests spent the night at Kazuma's and the day after they went to DDS to report for

classes.

- - - **_END FLASHBACK_** - - -

At the Narusawa mansion, Megumi was inside her room, dressed in a simple, but elegant dress, though it

didn't quite cover her slightly bulging tummy, since she is now three and a half months pregnant.. It was just

right for a simple wedding that will took place inside Kazuma's house. Her midwife, and several of Kazuma's

maids, who became close to Megumi, helped her with the rest of the preparations. They chatted idly, while at

the other room, Kyuu was dressed in casual -style clothing. At the living room, Megumi's parents and elder

ster were chatting with Kyuu and Kyo's mom along with Kazuma's parents. They thanked Kazuma's parents

for taking care of their children.

Mr. Narusawa: "Oh, no problem at all. They saved our only son in the past, and their like a part of our family

now, just like we consider you as part of our family."

Mrs. Narusawa: "Though I must say…Kyuu and Megumi are a perfect couple. They loved each other so much,

and we were impressed at how he proposed to your daughter…"

Outside the mansion, at the terrace, Kyo, Yukihira, and the rest Class Q, A, and C were standing around in

separate places, as they were preparing themselves in case either or both Pluto and SMART Brain arrive and try

to attack this place. They considered this possibility, since Pluto is capable of tracing Kyu and Megumi, and they'll

do whatever it takes to make the wedding push through.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Wedding **

Since this is a simple, but private wedding, Kyuu invited only a few but important persons in their lives. Aside from

Class Q, A, and C, Principal Dan, his brother Ichiko, Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Houngou and Mr. Nanami were also invited.

Ichiko and the DDS staff arrived and were escorted inside by Yukihira, while the rest of Class A went around the terrace

to see if there are any enemies hiding inside.

Five minutes later, Takumi, Mari, Keitaro and Masato arrived, all dressed casually. Kyuu greeted them and showed

them inside.

There he introduced them to Principal Dan, and Ichiko gave Takumi and the others his calling card, so that he would

invite them to his office to discuss about the SMART Brain Corporation.

Another five minutes later, Yuji, Yuka and Kaido arrived, as Yuji was invited to the wedding and Kyuu allowed Yuji

to bring his friends along. Mari paled to see kaido, recalling the incident when Kaido "accidentally" disrobed himself.

Takumi, Mari and Keitaro greeted Yuka, but Masato glared, since Takumi told him and Mari that Yuka was the

Crane Orphenoch.

Soon all the guests were being assembled at the Lobby area, where the wedding ceremony would begin in a few

minutes. Then, an unexpected guest arrived along with a judge, who'll be presiding the simple wedding. It was Suichi

Kitaoka, and with him was a judge whom the elder Narusawas knew from years ago.

The ceremony began in a few minutes, and during this time, both sides of the family gave the groom and bride a pair

of wedding ring that was part of the ceremony, and Kyuu and Megumi held it and then the judge motions the two to fit

the ring into their respective partner's ring finger, and then the judge began the final phase of the wedding.

Judge: "Do you, Kyuu Renjou, take this woman as your lawfully wedded

wife, to love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness

and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Kyuu: "I do."

The judge smiled, and turned his attention to Megumi.

Judge: "And do you, Megumi Minami, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, to

have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Megumi smiled. She had been dreaming that she and Kyuu would get married together someday, but it thrilled her that

she didn't expect this to be that soon. And now her dream was coming true.

Megumi: "I do."

Judge: "Then, by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and

wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyuu looked at his fiancee...no, last time he called her that. He looked at his wife with more love than he thought he

could possibly hold. She looked back at him with equal love in her heart. As he lifted her veil and kissed her, the last

of his fears left him.

The judge then declared that the ceremony is complete, and soon sounds of cheering echoed the living room of the

Narusawa mansion, as Kyuu and Megumi are now husband and wife.

After the wedding ceremony, the reception was held at the dining room, and all the guests were indulging themselves on

the food at the table. Kinta and kaido were munching on their food so much that they choked on their food. Yuji and

Kazuma sighed and gave them a glass of water. Laughter filled the area, as Kinta and Kaido sighed after drinking their

water straight up. In one table, Keitaro and Yuka were chatting, while Takumi was talking to Principal Dan, and Masato

was secretly staring daggers at Yuji when he is talking to Mari. Masato looked a bit surprised as Kaido jumped into

the scene, carrying a bouquet of flowers, declaring his love for Mari, but fell of the floor when he tripped, knocking

him silly. Yuji sighed as he and Yuka carried him to a vacant sofa. Mari giggled at the sight while staring at Yuji.

By nightfall, everyone went home, and the Narusawa mansion became quiet. Kyuu carefully carried his pregnant wife

to their room, and retired for the night. Kazuma also went to his room to go to sleep. Kyo and his mom left as soon as

dinner was over, and the rest of the DDS students left. Yukihira went with Principal Dan and Ichiko while Takumi,

Mari, Keitaro and Masato left earlier, as well as Yuji, Yuka and Kaido.

While Takumi and the gang were walking home towards the dry cleaning shop, Mari and Takumi were chatting,

while Masato and Keitaro were quite behind them, and Masato could hear the discussion while Keitaro didn't, as

his mind was full of Yuka's image.

Mari: "…so there you have it. Two men touched my heart."

Takumi: "So who's who?"

Mari: "One is Masato…the other is Yuji. So…if you were in my place who would you choose?"

Takumi (staring wide-eyed): "HEY! I'm a guy! You can't…"

Masato was becoming overly jealous at hearing Yuji's name, and decided to confront him to know if he has any

intention of wooing Mari.

The next morning, Yuji was walking by Tokyo Bridge to unwind after attending Kyuu's wedding. He recalled the

time that he killed his girlfriend out of rage after she had dumped him when he was in a coma of two years. He killed

by strangling her while in Orphenoch form. His musing was interrupted when Masato, sitting on the vehicle form of

the Side Basher, was waiting for him. Yuji recognized Masato from last night. Masato motions Yuji to follow him to

a basement below the subway tracks.

At the neighborhood of Tokyo, Mari and Takumi were bickering over last night's topic, in which Mari was wondering

whom she should choose: Yuji or Takumi, but their discussion was interrupted when Itsuro Takuma of the Lucky Clover

appeared, along with two men in Pluto uniforms.

Takuma: "Let's get to the point: Give us the belt, and we'll let you go."

Mari stood back, and then went to the dry cleaning shop to get the Faiz belt, while Takumi braced himself, as Takuma

turned into the Centipede Orphenoch, while the two men in Pluto uniforms turned into a pair of _Toad Orphenochs_.

Back to Yuji and Masato, they were confronting each other, with Masato leading the subject. He began the discussion

by asking him what was Yuji's deal with Mari. He wanted to know. He has to.

Yuji: "We met several weeks ago. We're just friends. That's all."

Masato (staring intently): "Really? Don't take it badly. I'm just concerned for her…"

Their discussion was interrupted, as an explosion occurred near the two men. As the smoke cleared, there were

two men and a woman standing in front of them. It wasSaeko Kageyama, and with her are two men in Pluto

uniform.

Yuji: "Orphenochs!"

Masato (staring at Yuji in surprise): "What?!"

Saeko: "Well, Mr. Kiba…we'll give you one last…"

Yuji: "And I told you I w ant no part of it!"

Saeko: "Well, in that case…"

Saeko changed into the Lobster Orphenoch, while the two Pluto goons turned into a couple of _Jellyfish Orphenochs_,

and were poised to attack Yuji and Masato.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

OK, the wedding's over, and now a new attack. What do you think of this?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Faiz and Kaixa (along with the _Horse Orphenoch_) takes on two of the Lucky Clover members and

Pluto. And Kaixa discovers Yuji's identity. How will he react to his?


	123. Kaixa's Battle, Enter Accel Faiz

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

As the smoke cleared, there were two men and a woman standing in front of them. It was Saeko

Kageyama, and with her are two men in Pluto uniform.

Yuji: "Orphenochs!"

Masato (staring at Yuji in surprise): "What?!"

Saeko: "Well, Mr. Kiba…we'll give you one last…"

Yuji: "And I told you I w ant no part of it!"

Saeko: "Well, in that case…"

Saeko changed into the _Lobster Orphenoch_, while the two Pluto goons turned into a couple of

_Jellyfish Orphenochs_, and were poised to attack Yuji and Masato. Masato donned the Kaixa Belt

around his waist, much to Yuji's surprise, seeing the Kaixa Belt closely resembling the Faiz Belt.

Masato ignored Yuji's astonishment, and punched in the codes of the Kaixa Phone.

**9-1-3**** ENTER**

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Masato: "Rider change!"

Kaixa Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Yuji watches the scene in complete surprise, as Masato changes to Mask Rider Kaixa, and jumped

to the ground, grappling with the Lobster Orphenoch along the way, and the two Pluto goons, who

changed into the Jellyfish Orphenochs, went after Yuji. Yuji managed to evade their black tentacles,

and ran to another path, but was cornered, and had no choice but to transform into the _Horse Orphenoch_,

and punched his two opponents, sending them crashing down. Kaixa saw the commotion, and realized

that Yuji was an Orphenoch. However, given their situation, Kaixa, much to his dismay, had to get Yuji

to help him fend off their enemies.

Kaixa: "We'll settle this later. Let's fend them off…for now."

The horse Orphenoch nodded, and jumped down to the ground, and stood behind Kaixa, covering each

others' backs as they were surrounded.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Twin Attacks.**

At the Tokyo District, Mari gave Takumi the Faiz Belt, and Takumi punched the codes of the

Faiz Belt after fastening the belt around his waist.

**5-5-5**** ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Takumi: "Rider change!"

Faiz Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Takumi's body was covered in black silhouette and red lines with gray ornaments, changed to

Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz then flicks his right wrist, and charged towards his three opponents, but

the two Pluto goons, who changed into the _Toad Orphenochs_ blocked Faiz's path, and Faiz

delivered a barrage of punches, but the distraction gave the _Centipede Orphenoch_ time to do a

sneak attack, and summoned his whip to nail Faiz on the back, causing the black and crimson-

colored Rider to back away to regroup. Mari wondered what Faiz was up to, but saw him took

the mission memory chip from his left wrist, which houses a black-colored wrist watch. Faiz then

placed the memory chip into the phone slot of the Faiz Phone. The three Orphenochs blinked into

confusion when Faiz Phone spoke "**_COMPLETE_**", and Faiz's appearance changes, as the

Full Metal Lung chest plates rises out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder

pads and reveal the Faiz Core (an orange dome in the center of the chest plate that is the primary

reservoir of the Photon Blood) in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the

Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red. This is Faiz's _**Accel Form**_, and the

two Pluto Goons appeared to be intimidated, but the Centipede Orphenoch told them not to let

Faiz's new appearance fool them. The goons did what they were told, and proceeded to charge

towards Faiz.

Faiz then press the Starter Switch on the _Faiz Accel Watch_, and this prompts the Faiz Driver to

say "**_START UP_**". The scene shifts a bit to Faiz's Accel Watch, which displays the counter, which

it shows that the timer is 10 seconds. Faiz immediately placed the Faiz Pointer on his right ankle, and

immediately charges to wards the two Pluto goons. He moved around his opponents with a speed of

sound, and the three Orphenochs had difficulty in catching up to Faiz's Accel Form, as Faiz delivered

a barrage of punches and kicks, causing his opponents to stagger. Faiz then jumped up, and two energy

drills appeared in front of the two Pluto Goons, and Faiz immediately performed the **_Accel Crimson Smash_**.

While Faiz was doing this, his Accel Watch spoke, saying how many seconds was left.

Accel Watch: "_3…2…1…_"

By then, the two Pluto goons were defeated, and crumbled to dusts. The Centipede Orphenoch saw this,

and cowered away, fearing death. When Faiz landed on the ground, the Faiz Accel Watch spoke again.

Accel Watch: "_TIME OUT_…"_DEFORMATION_"

The Faiz armor reverted back to its original form. He took the Faiz Phone and pressed END CALL,

and Faiz reverted back to Takumi. Mari approached Takumi, asking him how he managed to use the

Accel Watch.

Back at the basement of the subway rails, Kaixa and Yuji (as the Horse Orphenoch), were having their

hands full in fending off the three Orphenochs. The two decided to divide themselves in attacking their

enemies separately. Yuji went on to face the Lobster Orphenochs, while Kaixa faces the two Jellyfish

Orphenochs. The plan worked, as Kaixa was starting to overwhelm the two, while Yuji managed to hold

on his own. This went on for eight minutes, and Kaixa decided to end this fight before more enemies arrive.

He took the Kaixa Phone and inserted it into the Blaygun, which said "READY", and pressed the ENTER

button.

Kaixa Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kaixa's Blaygun fired a huge energy net, trapping and constricting the two Orphenochs, and a yellow energy

saber appeared at the bottom of the Blay gun. Kaixa executed the **_Xeno Crash_**, in which he dashes towards

his enemies in fast speed, and sliced them in two, which resulted in the two Orphenochs to burst into blue flames,

and crumbled to dusts.

Kaixa then saw the Horse and Lobster Orphenochs on the other side, still brawling. He decided to cut in, and

slashed the Lobster Orphenoch on her side, causing her great pain, ans she decided to retreat. After making

sure that there are no more enemies, both reverted back to normal. Masato looked at Yuji, and motions him

to follow him to a park to continue their discussion.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

There you have it, Mask Rider Faiz's first power-up…the Accel Form.

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Masato and Yuji get into a discussion, and learned more about the Lucky Clover. Where would this discussion

lead to?


	124. Kaixa At The Bar Clover

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

As the smoke cleared, there were two men and a woman standing in front of them. It was Saeko

At the basement of the subway rails, Kaixa and Yuji (as the Horse Orphenoch), were having their hands

full in fending off the three Orphenochs. The two decided to divide themselves in attacking their enemies

separately. Yuji went on to face the Lobster Orphenochs, while Kaixa faces the two Jellyfish Orphenochs.

The plan worked, as Kaixa was starting to overwhelm the two, while Yuji managed to hold on his own.

This went on for eight minutes, and kaixa decided to end this fight before more enemies arrive. He took

the Kaixa Phone and inserted it into the Blaygun, which said "READY", and pressed the ENTER button.

Kaixa Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kaixa's Blaygun fired a huge energy net, trapping and constricting the two Orphenochs, and a yellow

energy saber appeared at the bottom of the Blay gun. Kaixa executed the **_Xeno Crash_**, in which he dashes

towards his enemies in fast speed, and sliced them in two, which resulted in the two Orphenochs to burst

into blue flames, and crumbled to dusts.

Kaixa then saw the Horse and Lobster Orphenochs on the other side, still brawling. He decided to cut in,

and slashed the Lobster Orphenoch on her side, causing her great pain, and she decided to retreat. After

making sure that there are no more enemies, both reverted back to normal. Masato looked at Yuji, and

motions him to follow him to a park to continue their discussion. They left the subway tracks, and went to

a nearby park. Yuji was feeling a bit nervous, now that his identity as the Horse Orphenoch is known to

Masato.

Masato, on the other hand, was a bit confused. He couldn't believe that he just asked an Orphenoch for

assistance, and that the three attacking Orphenochs attacked one of their own. For him this isn't right.

Orphenochs are "evil", all of them. But why did they attack Yuji? Masato wanted to get some answers,

and hopefully it would be worth it.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Going Undercover**

At the park, which is appeared to be a hill that has long stairs, Masato was staring at Yuji,

wondering what just happened a while ago. He decided to break the silence and interrogate Yuji,

hoping to find some sense in why the Orphenochs are attacking one another.

Masato: "I don't get it…you're an Orphenoch, right? Yet the others attacked you, and you attack

them…what's the deal?"

Yuji: "I was marked for death because I told them that I don't want to get involved in their cause,

which involves human extermination."

Masato: "You mean "Genocide", huh?"

Yuji: "Yes. After all…despite the fact that I became an Orphenoch, my heart and soul is still human,

and since I was born a human, I see no reason why I shouldn't get involved. Also, that belt of yours

looks similar to the other one, which has a Phi symbol."

Masato: "You mean Faiz?"

Yuji: "Yes. He attacked me for no reason, and I believe that he's a bad guy. And also, I believe in the

notion that humans and Orphenochs can co-exist in a peaceful life."

Masato smirked in secret, as he found a way of how to get this Yuji Kiba away from Mari. He also

thought that perhaps he could use Yuji's emotion and outlook in life as a tool in taking out the rest of

the Orphenochs, as well as getting even against Faiz for his interference, namely aiding the

_Crane Orphenoch_.

Masato: "Perhaps we have the same outlook in life. Maybe we can get along together. I'm Masato Kusaka,

also known as Mask Rider Kaixa."

Yuji: "Yuji Kiba."

The two shook hands and parted ways, and Yuji went back to his apartment. There he meets up with Mari,

who just came out, who happened to pass by to greet Yuka. Mari and Yuji went back to the park, and chatted.

After 15 minutes, Mari left, while Yuji stared into the sky, again recalling his sad past about his ex-girlfriend

ditching him for a rival while in comatose for two years. However, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted

when Masato sneaked behind him.

Masato: "I'd better not get too close to her…remember, you're an Orphenoch, and if she finds out…"

Yuji: "Wh-whoa! I have no intention of wooing her! She's just a friend! Nothing more…!"

Masato: "Easy…just being concern for you…and for her…"

Masato left after giving Yuji a good scare, but Yuji remained at the park, staring at the sky. But his musing

was interrupted when a blast almost hit him. Turning around, he saw an Orphenoch, resembling a gecko,

standing there, his hands were smoking, and a blue projection appeared and spoke.

Gecko Orphenoch: "So…you must be Yuji Kiba. If I kill you now, I'll be inducted to the Lucky Clover…

so have at you!"

Yuji saw who it was, and the _Gecko Orphenoch_ was charging towards him. As Yuji was about to change,

someone tripped the attacking Orphenoch, causing that Orphenoch to hit the ground. Yuji saw who came to

his rescue, and was surprised to see him: Masato Kusaka. It turns out that Masato came back after seeing

a person heading towards where Yuji is, and figured that it was an Orphenoch. Masato then changed into

Mask Rider Kaixa, and attacked the _Gecko Orphenoch_. The _Gecko Orphenoch_ proved to be a bit inferior

to Kaixa in fighting skills, and was overpowered. The _Gecko Orphenoch_ reverted back to being a human,

and was badly hurt. He saw Kaixa reverting back to normal, and is slowly approaching. Masato picked up

that person, slightly squeezing his neck.

Masato: "Normally, I kill an Orphenoch in sight, but for today, I'll break that oath, if you tell me about

this Lucky Clover…and why Yuji Kiba is being targeted."

Man: "C…can't…I-if I tell y-you…"

Masato (strangling the man a bit harder): "Want to die…??

The man told Masato all the details he knew, and Masato let him go, and went to the Bar Clover, intending

to infiltrate SMART Brain. He was also curious at what and why a well-known is behind the spate of

Orphenoch attacks, and why are they after the three belts.

At the Bar Clover, Anubis was chatting with Murakami when Masato arrived. Yurie and Kaori were about to

act when Anubis held them back, telling them to sit back and let Murakami deal with Masato. As Masato

and Murakami were glancing at each other, Saeko Kageyama, the bartender of Bar Clover, offered the two men

some drinks. At a hidden corner, Ryu Amakusa watches in curiosity at the discussion that was about to commence.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Masato managed to get into the Lucky Clover membership, and will be in if he successfully kills

Yuji Kiba. So does this mean Kaixa will turn villain?

Stay tuned, folks!


	125. Auditioning For The Lucky Clover

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the Bar Clover, Masato was staring at SMART Brain CEO Kyoji Murakami, while he stole glances at

Anubis and his assistants. His attention was slightly diverted when he saw Ryu sipping champagne at

the end of the bar table, but Murakami held him back, and decided to get to business.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Masato And the Lucky Clover**

As Saeko Kageyama was serving drinks to the two men, Masato broke the silence and voiced out his reason

for being here.

Masato: "Heard about you from some of you're goons. You hire people to do your bidding. I'm a bit curious

if I decided to join you."

Murakami: "That depends. What's your reason in applying to work for us?"

Masato: "Well…You offer a bit of a high salary, give applicants such as myself a plenty of freedom, and

power…that's something I crave. Of course, I'm willing to forget what I did to your underlings if you let me

join you."

Murakami figured that Masato was up to something, but knew that this might be worth the trouble. He was

intrigued that Masato wasn't an Orphenoch, but was able to use the Kaixa Belt, and if his hunch was right that

Masato was willing to join SMART Brain, then getting the Faiz Belt, and eliminating Yuji Kiba and his allies

would make things easier for them.

Ryu whispered to Anubis while Murakami and Masato were still discussing about the "deal", while stealing

steel glances at Masato.

Ryu: "Sir Anubis…I can't believe that Murakami would sink so low as to let himself entertain that human…"

Anubis: "Calm yourself, _Master_ Ryu…Murakami knows what he is doing. And I knew that young man is here

to infiltrate our base. But who knows, if he really is here to join us, then the better. But…it doesn't mean we let

our guard down. All we can do now is to observe his every move. For the meantime, let them be, and later we

ask Murakami what he has in mind."

After several minutes of talking, it seemed that Masato had somewhat convinced Murakami that he intends to

join the Lucky Clover. Murakami told Masato the key to getting in: Eliminate Yuji Kiba. Masato nodded and left

the Bar Clover. He didn't noticed that Takuma and Kitazaki were there, and decided to confront Murakami about

what was Masato doing here, and why he still has the Kaixa Belt. While Kitazaki was childishly interrogating

Murakami, Takuma began to feel fear, a fear that just emerged. He was starting to fear Kitazaki and the Delta Belt.

He didn't know why, he just shivered in fear whenever he is near Kitazaki.

Murakami just smiled at Kitazaki and Ryu when they pressed for answers as to why is he letting Masato apply

for a job at SMART Brain.

Murakami: "I knew from the start that Mr. Kusaka is up to something. But I believe that his abilities and powers

as Kaixa would be very useful to us. If he does manage to kill Mr. Kiba, then that means he's willing to be one

of us. If tries something else, we'll know. Until then, let Mr. Kusaka do what I suggested him to do. So don't

worry about him pulling a fast one on us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, while Anubis stepped forward, showing his ever-patented smile and gestures.

Anubis: "I trust you, Mr. Murakami, but at least let Master Ryu be among the witnesses, so that his thoughts

would be put at ease so that he'll see if Mr. Kusaka is really serious about joining our worthy cause."

Murakami nodded, and allowed Ryu to be there at the time and place when Masato contacted the Lucky Clover

to be witnesses in his assignment of eliminating Yuji.

At the Kikuchi Dry cleaning Shop, Takumi, Mari and Keitaro wondered why Masato was very quiet when he

came home, for he just ate his supper and went to his room. Takumi sensed something was not right, and decided

to tail him tomorrow morning.

The next morning, at an undisclosed place in Tokyo, Yuji was walking by an empty street, unaware that Ryu killed

the people there and turned them into _Mite Orphenochs_. The _Mite Orphenochs_ then charged towards Yuji, who

changed into the _Horse Orphenoch_ to defend himself. Although outnumbered, Yuji managed to defeat them, but

left him weak. As he reverted back to his human form, Masato approached him, wearing the Kaixa Belt, and was

grinning deviously.

Masato: "Sorry, Yuji…nothing personal, just strictly business."

Yuji was surprised that Masato turned into Mask Rider Kaixa, and is joined by the _Lobster Orphenoch_

(Saeko Kageyama), the _Centipede Orphenoch_ (Itsuro Takuma) and the _Devil Orphenoch_ (Ryu Amakusa). Yuji,

although weakened, changes into the Horse Orphenoch again, and poises himself into a defensive stance, as he

was being surrounded by Kaixa, Ryu, and the Lucky Clover, all were preparing to strike him.

Kaixa: "Sorry…really, but Lucky Clover gave me an offer I can't simply refuse."

Yuji: "You…"

Somewhere at downtown Tokyo, Naoya Kaido, Yuji's friend and roomate, and fellow Orphenoch (Kaido is the

_Snake Orphenoch_) was walking by the busy streets, and is met by Keitaro Kikuchi, who just delivered five pairs

of dried laundries. As the two greeted, they saw a thick smoke coming from a house, which turned out to be a

three-story school and orphange. Kaido and Keitaro decided to go there and see if they can save lives while

firefighters are busy taking out the flames using hoses from their firetrucks.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Check back next chapter if Masato really has the guts to commit a murder…

So then...stay tuned, folks!


	126. The Kidnapping

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Masato, as Mask Rider Kaixa, activated the laser saber of his Blaygun and dished out a few strikes

at the _Horse Orphenoch_, while Thanatos, as the _Reaper Orphenoch_, used his scythe to strike the

_Horse Orphenoch_ on the back, and the _Lobster_ and _Centipede Orphenochs_ joined in on the attack,

while Ryu, who reverted back to normal form, stood back and remained on one spot, preferring to

watch than joining in on the fight, as he enjoyed the scene out of amusement. He wished that it was

either Kyuu or Kyo that was being assaulted instead of Yuji.

- - - 

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Abduction**

Despite activating his sword, Yuji Kiba, as the _Horse Orphenoch_, was outnumbered, and

outgunned. He was stariting to lose the struggle as his attackers were pinning him against

a pillar, but was surprised when the _Reaper Orphenoch_ struck Kaixa at the back. The

_Reaper Orphenoch_ reverted back to its human form, that of Thanatos. Kaixa looked lividly

at Thanatos for the attack, and was taken aback by what the others just said.

Thanatos: "Bah! Who needs a guy like you? I don't like you at all!"

_Centipede Orphenoch_ (via his shadow's blue image): "We already have power…so why

accept help from you? And besides, to qualify as a member of the Lucky Clover, you have to

be an Orphenoch."

_Lobster Orphenoch_ (via his shadow's blue image): "Sorry, pretty boy, but you're the one who's

a fool."

Soon the three Orphenochs ganged up on Kaixa while the _Horse Orphenoch_ stealthily crawled

away. Kaixa began to wonder why he overlooked this fact, as he didn't expect that his cover was

blown away. Ryu watches the scene in amusement, but saw Takumi arrived, and has brought out

the Faiz Belt and the Faiz Phone.

5-5-5 _ENTER_

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Takumi: "Rider change!"

Faiz Phone: "_COMPLETE_"

Takumi's body was covered with black and red lights while gray ornaments appeared, and became

Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz entered the fray, and joined Kaixa in fighting off their attackers. Ryu was tempted

to change into the _Devil Orphenoch_ again, but hesitated, wanting to see how this turn out, but his

attention was diverted, when a limousine arrived, and out came Murakami, surprised at what he just

saw. He turned to Ryu, asking him what happened.

Ryu: "They were doing what you told them…but all of the sudden…they turned against Mr. Kusaka,

and Faiz appeared…"

Murakami was furious and shouted to the others to stop fighting, but no one heard him. Out of

desperation, Murakami levitated into the air, and raised his hands, and a huge energy ball appeared,

and shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!! STOP FIGHTING!!!". Murakami threw the energy ball, but to the

others' surprise, the ball dissipated before hitting his targets. The three Orphenochs reverted back to

their human forms, and Thanatos approached Murakami, demanding why he was doing this, only to

get a hard slap on the face. The others reverted back to normal, and restrained Thanatos, while Murakami

approached both Faiz and Kaixa.

Murakami: "Mr. Kusaka…I'm sorry for what happened, I'll make it up to you…but first…let's talk

somewhere…just the two of us…"

Murakami led Kaixa, who reverted back to normal, to an outside coffee bar while Takumi was standing

nearby, hiding, but was unable to hear the conversation between the two, while Ryu, Thanatos, Saeko

and Takuma went back to SMART Brain.

Murakami: "First of all…I apologized for my subordinates' action against you…I'll deal with them later…

but right now, I'd like to know if you're…"

Masato cut off Murakami's speech by grabbing him by his blazer, his eyes seething, but still maintained

his cool.

Masato: "Sorry, but I was hoping that by getting into the Lucky Clover, I'd hoped to see what it looked

like getting inside SMART Brain, but after being smacked by your boys, I changed my mind. And I was

actually toying with you. My real intention is to crush SMART Brain, and you along with it. But since I'm

pissed off right now, I'll let you go for now."

Masato left the scene, and Takumi glanced at Murakami before leaving. Murakami looked somewhat

alarmed, but kept his cool. He then boarded his limousine and headed back to SMART Brain Corporation.

Takumi caught up with Masato, who boarded the Side Basher, and was about to leave when Takumi

approached Masato.

Takumi: "Hey, Masato…what did you two talked about?"

Masato was hesitant to tell him, and instead replied with "None of your business", and left. Takumi sighed

and boarded his bike and went back to the dry cleaning shop, and 30 minutes later, he told Mari and Keitaro

about what happened, and told them to distant themselves from Murakami, stating that the current chief of

SMART Brain Corporation may be an Orphenoch.

At the office room of Murakami, Murakami was talking to Saeko, Takuma, Ryu, Anubis and Thanatos about

what happened, and Ryu made the startling question that raised the curiosity of the other persons involved.

Ryu: "I was wondering why you were interested at Mr. Kusaka. He's not an Orphenoch, so why bother recruit

him?"

Thanatos: "Yeah…what's the deal? All we do is took the Kaixa Belt and kill him."

Murakami glanced at the two and finally replied.

Murakami: "True…Mr. Kusaka is not an Orphenoch…but did you noticed that he was able to use the Kaixa Gear?

That, along with the Faiz Gear, can only be used by Orphenochs, but Kusaka and the other one…Takumi Inui…

they were able to use it. But since they didn't display any indication that they're Orphenochs, this is very

intriguing, and hence, I became interested in those two. So…I have a plan on how to lure those two…"

Murakami then gave instructions on what to do, and the others listened. They all agreed, except for Thanatos,

but he was persuaded by Anubis to agree to it as well.

The next morning, Takumi and Masato just delivered five dozen dry laundries in Osaka, and were on their way

back when Thanatos and Kelberos appeared in front of them, and changed into the _Reaper_ and _Cerberus Orphenochs_.

Takumi and Masato took out their belts, but before they could wear it, Ryu, who changed into the _Devil Orphenoch_,

grabbed the two Gears, and tosses it towards Kaori and Yurie, and put on the belts and punched the codes

of the phones.

5-5-5 _ENTER_

9-1-3 _ENTER_

Faiz Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Kaixa Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Kaori: "Henshin."

Yurie: "Henshin"

Faiz and Kaixa Phones: "_COMPLETE_"

Kaori and Yurie changed into Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa, and attempted to take the two teens with them,

but Takumi managed to slip away, while Masato was clobbered by Kaixa, and was loaded into the van.

Kaori searched for Takumi within the grassy area but stopped when ryu told her to head back to the van.

Soon the they left the scene, and Takumi pondered on how to save Masato now that SMART Brain has

both the Faiz and Kaixa Gears.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Takumi enlists the aid of Kyo and Yukihira (they're the current users of the Gamma and Beta Gears),

and attempts to make a daring rescue mission.


	127. The Hidden Secret Of The Belts

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the rented apartment where the three renegade Orphenochs are staying, Yuji Kiba slowly got

up after a long sleep. He still recalled the incident where he got embroiled in a fight between

Mask Rider Kaixa and the Lucky Clover. He was also confused about what he think of the Kaixa Gear

user, Masato Kusaka, who was betrayed at the last moment.

Yuji: "Masato Kusaka…is he a friend…or a foe…"

As he got down the stairs, he saw his roommate and fellow Orphenoch Naoya Kaido giving a bowl

of milked cereal to a seven-year old boy. He recalled that he saw the boy last night when Kaido

brought him home. Yuka Osada came down and turned to Yuji.

Yuka: "Kaido-san and Keitaro-kun saved that boy from a burning orphanage yesterday, although they

were unable to save the other orphans, who were burned to death."

Yuji was incensed at whoever caused the fire, in which Yuka told him that the fire was set off deliberately.

The three were unaware of what's happening at the moment, namely Masato was taken prisoner by

SMART Brain and Pluto.

- - - 

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Locating Masato **

It was 10 am, two hours after the abduction took place somewhere in Osaka, in which Masato

was taken away by combined elements of Pluto and the Lucky Clover. Takumi was fortunate that

his bike was still intact, and that he managed to get away from his abductors. He boarded his bike

and sped off, heading back towards the Dry cleaning shop, and informed Mari and Keitaro about

Masato's abduction.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Kyo Renjou, Kyuu's younger twin brother, was walking by the area, doing foot

patrol since he was sure that there are Orphenochs being contacted by SMART Brain, and he'll no

doubt encounter some of them since he learned months back that some Orphenochs will be rewarded

if they either or both kill some humans and bring back all of the belts created by SMART Brain. His

musing was interrupted when a voice called his name. Kyo turned around to see who was calling him,

much to his surprise.

Kyo: "Yukihira??"

It was Yukihira Sakurako, dressed in her school uniform, and was walking towards him, smiling. Kyo

couldn't help but blush at her appearance, but quickly shook off his head, not wanting to give her an

offending impression.

Kyo: "Oh, hi. What brings you here?"

Yukihira: "I saw you passing by here, in which this place is where I study in senior high. What about

you?"

Kyo: "Doing foot patrol. You know, in case an Orphenoch shows up and tries to kill someone, and that

includes us, since we both have the Beta and Gamma Belts. And at times I would drop by Kazuma's

house, just in case…."

Their conversation was interrupted when Yukihira's classmates called her, and even teasing them about

being a couple.

Yukihira's classmate # 1: "Hey, Yuki…is that your boyfriend?"

Yukihira's classmate # 2: "You go, girl!"

Both Yuki and Kyo blushed at those statements, and Yuki rebutted, saying that they're just acquaintances.

Kyo's Gamma Phone rang, and he answered it. After a minute of talking, he hung up the line and took

her hand.

Kyo: "Yuki…let's go…we got an emergency…"

Yukihira: "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kyo: "It was Takumi Inui…user of the Faiz Gear. He wants us to go to a dry cleaning shop…he'll explain to

us the details once we get there."

Yukihira was baffled, but nevertheless she went along with him, and both went to Keitaro's shop, not wasting

anytime, much to her

classmates' cheering.

At an undisclosed building, Masato regained consciousness, and realized that he was sitting on a chair, his

head was leaning on a table, and beside him were Murakami, two of the Lucky Clover members, and Anubis'

subordinates, Kaori and Yurie, both wearing the Faiz and Kaixa Belts. He got up and shouted, demanding an

explanation.

Masato: "WHAT THE F- -K IS GOING ON HERE??!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU BROUGHT ME HERE??!!"

Murakami smirked deviously while placing his fingers in front of his chin, looking confident and calm.

Murakami: "Mr. Kusaka…please calm down…we brought you here to discuss our earlier proposition. I'm willing

to give one last chance to join us. But if you refuse this time…we'll have to resort to some drastic measures…"

Masato: "And I told you I want no part of it. I already told you that I intend to crush you along with your company!

And what drastic measures are talking about?"

Murakami: "I knew you'd say that…then it's out of my hands then…You see…the Faiz and Kaixa Belts are

designed and programmed to be utilized only for Orphenochs…which are the evolved human species. It can't

be used by normal people. However…you and Mr. Inui were able to transform onto Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa…

and yet you didn't show signs that you're Orphenochs. And that made me very curious and intrigued. And

hence I decided to try some experiments on you…to see if you're an Orphenoch or not."

Masato realized what Murakami meant by that, and jumped from his eat, took a table knife and held Saeko at

knife-point. To Masato's surprise, Murakami and the others, including Saeko, were unfazed.

Masato: "I'm not your blasted guinea pig! And what's with the grin on your faces? I'm not bluffing! I'm going to

kill her!"

Murakami's face revealed some wrinkles, and Masato was caught by surprise at the sight he just saw. But

before he could act, Murakami raised his hand, and an energy ball fired, hitting Masato, sending him colliding

against a wall.

Masato fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. Murakami got up, looking down at the unconscious Masato. He

glanced at Takuma, telling him to take him to his cell. Takuma was about to take Masato when Kaori and Yurie

approached Murakami, and told them that they'll stand guard against Masato, and Murakami agreed. Soon all left

the area, with Murakami and the two Lucky Clover members heading back to SMART Brain while Kaori and Yurie

dragged their prisoner away, not noticing that someone was spying on them. A man, appeared to be in his early 60's,

with white, curly hair, dressed in a corporate style clothing, was hiding against a silhouette, watching them, and

heard of the conversation. He knew that Masato has to be bailed out, and that the two belts must be brought back

to Masato and Takumi, but was also confident that Masato's friends will come to his aid.

At the Dry Cleaning shop, Takumi was telling Mari, Keitaro, Kyo and Yukihira about the situation, and everyone were

concerned. Kyo asked Takumi if there are any other places that Murakami and/or the Lucky Clover would hang out.

But before they could come up with an agreement, the phone rang. Mari took the phone, and motions everyone to

stay silent.

Mari: "F-father?! Is that you?? How are you…what?! Masato is held where?? Ok, got it…an abandoned building in 

Tokyo

…only two Pluto members are guarding him…got it. Father…when can I…I see…alright, but please call back when

Masato's safe…right…love you."

Mari looked at the others, a sullen look was written on her face, and spoke to them in a very emotional tone.

Mari: "T-that was my adopted father…"

Kyo: "Hanagata…president of the SMART Brain Corporation."

Mari: "How did you know about him?? And how do you know about that?!"

Kyo: "We'll talk later. Right now tell us where we can find Masato."

Mari nodded and told them about the whereabouts, and began to discuss what plan they should took in case anything

goes wrong.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Kyo and Yukihira, along with Takumi, head out to the hidden hideout of Pluto and SMART Brain

and attempts to make a daring rescue mission to get Masato out, but who is this Hanagata?

According to Mari, he's the real head (the president) of SMART Brain, but why is Murakami heading

the company now?

Find out next chapter.


	128. Rescuing Masato

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

The time now was 1 pm, an hour after they took their lunch, which they sorely needed since

they'll need a lot of full energies (physical energies) in executing their daring rescue mission

of one man: Masato Kusaka. They now have one distinct advantage: Lucky Clover thinks that

no one among their enemies knew where their hideout was, but someone within their ranks

tipped off Mari and the others on where Masato was hidden away.

Mari and Keitaro looked on with worry, as Kyo Renjou and Yukihira Sakurako fastened the

Gamma and Beta Belts around their waists, as they and Takumi (who carries a spy camera with

him) went inside the abandoned warehouse to try to get both Masato and the Faiz and Kaixa

Belts away from Kaori and Yurie, who still have possession of the two belts.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Daring Rescue **

Once inside the abandoned building, the three were taken by surprise at the sight they just saw:

several men in Pluto uniforms were roaming around the ground floor, walking from place to place.

Kyo gritted his teeth, as he realized that the Lucky Clover must've figured that they were taking

no chances.

Kyo: "Let's head towards that air duct. Whatever we do, don't make a sound."

Takumi and Yukihira agreed, and they climbed the air ducts and went around the area, and a few

minutes later, they stopped, seeing three separate ducts, each one leading to separate locations,

and the three had to make a split-second decision. It was again Kyo who came up with a plan to

speed up their search for Masato.

Kyo: "Takumi, Yukihira…we'll have to split up so that we could find Masato faster. Have your Beta Phone

ready…it's likely that those Pluto goons are Orphenochs. Takumi, have that spy camera ready…we

might use it to put Murakami into a bad light once the public learns of his association with Pluto…but

also it might bring the Orphenochs into public light…but it can't be helped…so then…be careful, you

two."

Takumi and Yukihira nodded and went towards the directions they took, while she glanced at Kyo,

who went to his chosen path.

Yukihira (speaking silently): "Kyo…was it the right thing that you say that we don't have time to call

for back up…? You think that just the three of us is enough?"

Several minutes later, more men in Pluto uniforms arrived inside a van, and secretly entered the

undisclosed compound, all under Anubis and King Hades' orders to guard the place, since they wouldn't

want to take any chances.

Several minutes later, Takumi approached the end of his path, looking down, and saw a screen door.

He took a peek, and saw Yurie fiddling with a monitor. He silently ripped the screen door, and lowered

himself, and saw Murakami speaking to Yurie, and he activated the spy camera, and recorded the

conversation, in which the conversation included the name Pluto. After the conversation ended, Yurie

turned off the monitor, and Takumi jumped from the air duct, whacking her on the head using the spy

camera. After making sure that she was knocked out, he searched for the Faiz Belt, disappointed that

she wasn't wearing it. Looking at the monitor, he used the controls to pinpoint Masato's location and

soon he hit the jackpot. He used the secret radio to inform Kyo and Yukihira the news, and Takumi went

to where Masato is.

Kyo contacted Yukihira and told her about Takumi's status, and both headed to the area that Takumi told

him. Using the tracking device given to him by Kazuma, Kyo managed to trace Takumi's location and

relayed it to Yukihira, and she followed her friend's commands. Soon all three of them arrived at the cell

where Masato was locked in. Takumi then picked the lock, and entered the cell, and woke up Masato.

Masato: "Takumi…? Hey! What are these brats doing here??"

Takumi: "Come on…they risked themselves to help me get you out. Come on…let's find the belts and

get out of here."

Masato sighed and agreed, and the five of them left the cell, and started to look for the Faiz and

Kaixa Belts.

Kaori soon regained consciousness, and instinctively checkd the screen of the monitor, and learned

that Masato escaped. She activated the alarm, and called Murakami. Murakami realized that he has

no choice but to have all intruders inside the compound eliminated. Kaori nodded and went to a secret

room to get the Faiz Gear.

Meanwhile, Kyo and the others heard the blaring alarm, and knew that they were discovered. They had

no time to waist, and have to act fast. But before they could act, about 75 men in Pluto uniforms were

lined up, all ready to attack, and were armed with knives.

Kyo: "Oh…F- -king shit…! Just what we need…"

Masato: "Looks like the kids hour is over…"

Yukihira: "Takumi…Masato…you two go ahead. Kyo and I will hold them off!"

Takumi nodded and pulled Masato away before he could object, and the two ran off. Kyo and Yukihira

then punched the codes of their phones as they prepared to face the Pluto goons.

**5-9-6 ENTER **

**5-9-8 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Beta Phone: "_STANDING BY_"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Yukihira: "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "_COMPLETE_"

Beta Phone: "_COMPLETE_"

In seconds their bodies were covered in their armors' assigned colors, and became Mask Riders Gamma

and Beta, and were about to make their first move when the Pluto goons' faces showed wrinkle-like signs,

and revealed themselves as Orphenochs, each resembling a Bengal tiger. Kyo clenched his fists, realizing

that his hunch was right…the people connected to Pluto have become Orphenochs, and he has no idea on

how they become one. Yukihira, as Mask Rider Beta, wondered how they'll ever prevail, as they were greatly

outnumbered, and told kyo that they should have called for back up before coming here, and Kyo finally

admitted that he was wrong.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Now that they sprang Masato out, how will they get out and retrieve the belts as they faced an

overwhelming odd of Pluto goons-turned Orphenochs?

Find out next chapter.


	129. The Underground School: Ryūsei juku

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

The Pluto goons, who revealed themselves as the Bengal Tiger Orphenochs, were rubbing their

claws as they were about to take out Kyo and Yukihira when they paused, seeing that the two

were rather arguing.

Kyo: "Knock it out, will you?"

Yukihira: "I told you we should have…"

But before the Orphenochs were about to resume their attack, Kyo ttok the Gamma Phone, and

activated the Phone Blaster, shooting the ceiling. This caused a cave-in, blocking their path.

Kyo: "Any complaints? Questions? VIOLENT reactions? No?? Good…let's go."

Yuki stared at Kyo in surprise, seeing how witty he was and yet calm. She wondered if some

girl would fall for him. She puts those thoughts and followed Kyo towards where Masato and Takumi

went.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Underground School **

At SMART Brain, Murakami was a bit alarmed when secret cameras showed that Takumi was

carrying a spy camera with him when he whacked Yurie on the head before freeing Kusaka.

Thanatos was shouting his lungs out but Kelberos calmed him down.

Murakami: "Kaori…take the Faiz Belt with you and finish off the intruders...I allow you that. Just

make sure that you get the camera from them."

Kaori nodded and donned the Faiz Gear, and went to where Takumi and the others were located,

using the secret scanner that SMART Brain developed.

Several minutes later, Takumi and Masato stopped by the lower ground level of the building, after

seeing that the ground level was heavily guarded. Masato heard a rather moaning sound from a

corner and checked it out. There he saw a demolition crew member laying on the ground, with a

strange, red belt clasped around his waist. As Masato and Takumi were about to unfasten the belt,

the demolition crew member shrieked in pain as the belt activated, electrocuting him, and he was

reduced to skeletal appearance and then crumbled to dust. Kyo and Yukihira, as Mask Riders

Gamma and Beta, arrived, just to witness the death of the victim.

Kyo: "What kind of belt is that??"

Takumi: "I…I don't know…"

Their queries were interrupted when Kaori and Yurie arrived, armed with the Faiz and Kaixa Belt,

and were approaching them slowly but deadly.

Kaori: "Looks like this is the end of you…"

Yurie: "Now then…hand over the camera!"

Takumi stared wide-eyed at the statement, wondering how they knew about the spy camera. But

Yukihira pressed the codes of the Beta Belt while hiding behind Masato.

**1-0-6_ ENTER _**

Beta Phone: "**_SINGLE MODE_**"

Yukihira fired several warning shots, obscuring their opponents' view, while Kyo led Takumi and

Masato to another path, which Yukihira followed. Another several minutes later, they came across

a room, in which Masato seemed to recognize. He looked around, seeing that this room resembled

a classroom.

Yukihira went inside another room, and came out, stating that the room she entered was a chemistry

room. As she and Takumi looked around, a man, who appeared to be in his late 50's, fairly-built,

wearing a bkack bandana, and sports a white hair, looks intently at Masato and Kyo. The two teens

then caught the glimpse of the man, but the man left the scene fast.

Masato: "Father…? Is that you??"

Masato went after the man, with Kyo following, and Takumi and Yukihira doing the same.

Kyo (speaking mentally): "That man…it's Hanagata! The real chief of SMART Brain before Echii Toda

and Murakami took over…but why's he evading Masato?"

Masato and Kyo arrived in a Physics room, and saw another demolition crew member crying for

help, another red belt was fastened around his belt.

Man: "H-help me! Get this thing off me!"

Masato tried to get it off, but was unable to. Kyo tried his luck, but despite the fact that he was in his

armored

form, he couldn't break the belt. Soon the man suffered the same fate as the other man, and died.

Takumi and Yukihira arrived, and noticed a strange tube by the center table. When they opened it it turned

out to be the same belt that cost the lives of the two men they encountered. Then a voice spoke out,

speaking to Masato.

Voice: "Masato…I see that you've grown up…but you still need to experience more…you must get your

belt back…

those red belts are products of a failed earlier experiment…"

Masato: "Father! What the heck is going on?? How the heck did both the Lucky Clover and Pluto know

about this place, the _Ryūsei-juku_? Why did you send us the three belts? Why did you abandon us

when we entered high school?? What are trying to do? ANSWER US!!"

Voice: "Fight…you must fight…"

Then another man staggered into the scene, and it turned out to be their teacher in the _Ryūsei_ School:

Mr. Masuda!

Mr. Masuda: "M...Masato...I'm sorry...SMART Brain and Pluto forced me to...reveal the location of this

school..."

Mr. Masuda then crumbled into dust, just as the voice ended his speech.

At that point, Kaori and Yurie arrived, and were ready to deliver their evil intention, but Kyo and Yukihira

stepped forward, and a brawl ensued, as Mask Riders Faiz and Kaixa traded punches with Mask Riders

Gamma and Beta.

In the ensuing scuffle, the other bottles where the red belts are stored spilled to the floor.

Takumi and Masato watched the fight as it gets intense, but an unexpected view came, as an Orphenoch,

which resembled a goat, burst into the scene, and throttled Faiz, and threw her around. Kyo, as Mask Rider

Gamma, took the opportunity to disarm Kaori, in inserted the Gamma Shot, and pressed the ENTER button

on his phone.

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kyo executed the Grand Impact Punch and hit Kaori on her gut, and was thrown against the wall, and the

Faiz Belt was removed. As Kaori tried to get it back, Takumi took the red belt and fastened it around her

waist, and was electrocuted. But unlike the two men, it only stunned her, but the belt disintegrated. Takumi

took the Faiz Belt and inserted it around his waist and punched the codes on the phone.

** 5-5-5 ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Takumi: "Rider Change!"

Faiz Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Takumi changed into Faiz and joins Gamma and Beta in taking on Yurie, who still has the Kaixa armor.

Faiz and Beta executed the Grand Impact Punch and Yurie was thrown against another wall, and loses

possession of the Kaixa Gear. Masato regained it and punched the codes.

** 9-1-3 ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Masato: "Rider Change!"

Kaixa Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Once again, Masato became Mask Rider Kaixa, and joins the others. Kaori and Yurie wobbled their way

out of the room, with Faiz and Beta in hot pursuit, but as Kaixa and Gamma turned around, the

_Goat Orphenoch_ was gone, and the mysterious voice returned.

Voice: "Masato…keep on fighting…and one day you'll get your answer…"

Masato stared incredulously before leaving, and just as Gamma was about to leave, the voice spoke to him.

Voice: "Kyo…take this…you'll be needing them when the right time comes…"

A box fell from the ceiling, wrapped in a paper. Kyo wondered what this means, but decided to go after the

others. As Kyo went to the ground level, he was greeted with an unusual sight: Faiz, Kaixa and Beta were

fighting 60 _Bengal Tiger Orphenochs_, who surrounded the three Riders.

Kyo: "Just great…we bust Masato out, got the two belts back, Hanagata spoke to us, and now were stuck

in a rut…"

Kyo glanced at the Gamma Phone, wondering if this would work. He decided to give a chance, hoping it

would work.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_JET SLIGER…COME CLOSER…_**"

Kyo joined the others in taking out the attacking Orphenochs, but realized that they were losing as the

numbers game was gaining to the Pluto side's advantage. Butr luck was on their side, as Kyo's Jet Sliger

arrived, crashing through the wall, plowing through 10 Orphenochs. Kyo jumped into the driver's seat, while

the rest hold on to its side. Kyo pressed the button for the missiles, and all the Orphenochs were killed instantly.

They left the place and went separate ways.

At the dry cleaning shop, Mari cooked food to celebrate Masato's freedom and regaining the belts, while

Kyo and Yukihira came by, asking Takumi to give them the film of the camera so that they could use it as

evidence against SMART Brain. Takumi obliged and thanked them for their help. Kyo, as promised,

explained to them what he knew about Hanagata, but told them he wasn't sure why he left SMART Brain.

After that, Kyo and Yukihira left, and went to Kazuma's mansion so that they could produce multiple copies

in case of emergency.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

Enter the students of the said secret school that Masato and the others stumbled…the _Ryūsei-juku_.


	130. Enter The Ryūseiji

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

SMART Brain Corporation, 8 am the next day. At the conference room, Murakami was speaking

to King Hades, Anubis, Ryu and Kelberos. At the other side were Saeko and Takuma. They were

discussing about what to do next now that Inui and Kusaka have the camera and are now producing

several copies of their secret discussions with Pluto. It appears that the partnership between

SMART Brain and Pluto are on the brink of collapse, but Anubis and Kelberos stepped forward and

tried to mediate the situation.

Anubis: "Perhaps all is not lost. We Pluto have gotten used to the media…and I just realized that…

so what if the public finds out that Pluto is alive? It will make our reputation more intimidating."

Takuma: "But what about us? Are we to suffer the brunt of the law? If so…our ambition would be in vain…"

Kelberos: "You seem to forget something. Chief Murakami…you still have your…"trump card", right?

Now is the time to utilize them."

Murakami smiled widely, as he almost forgot about his new recruits, and now he has a chance to get

even at the holders of the Faiz and Kaixa Gears, as well as gaining a measure of revenge against Kyo.

Looking at the monitor, Jun Shibaura was still working on the program codes for the company, and

then he contacted SMART Lady.

Murakami: "SMART Lady…go and contact Sudo, Sano, Asakura and Kitaoka. Tell them that their

services are needed."

SMART Lady chirped in acknowledgement, and pranced away, and resumed his discussion on one

other thing, as Yurie stepped towards him.

Yurie: "Who was that Orphenoch who aided those brats?"

Murakami: "The president of this company…Hanagata…He is the actual founder of this company...

but for some reason he hibernated long ago and hasn't return, and that is a good thing..."

Everyone looked at Murakami when they heard this fact, and were baffled as to why he aided the

teenagers, and Murakami himself said that he has no idea, but Ryu smiled evilly and stepped forward.

Ryu: "Mr. Murakami…I have a very good suggestion. Perhaps we can gain a measure of revenge, as

well as to flush out the holder of the Faiz and Kaixa Gears."

Murakami: "Enlighten me."

Ryu: "About the so-called students of the _Ryūsei-juku_ …"

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Students of the ****_Ryūsei-juku_**

At the Narusawa mansion, Kyo and Yukihira were at Kazuma's room standing beside Kazuma

while making several CD copies of the footages that Takumi made. Kazuma himself was amazed

at seeing Murakami in the flesh speaking to one of the Pluto members whom he thought had died,

but couldn't believe his eyes after seeing Yurie speaking to Murakami.

Kyuu and Megumi were there, also seeing the footages that Kazuma copied. Kyuu also heard about

what happened, and was also surprised that Hanagata was the actual chief before Murakami took over,

and that he was the adopted father of Mari and Masato, and even spoke to Kyo. Megumi is now four

and half months pregnant, and her tummy was now quite visible, and her husband gently rubbed her

tummy.

Kyuu: "Hope you be a good detective when you grow up…be it a boy or girl, we'll love you with all of our

heart…"

While Yukihira smiled at the fluff scene, Kyo was worried that either SMART Brain and/or Pluto might trail

them down and use Meg as a hostage, so he had to doubled up his awareness and protect them.

At the Dry Cleaning Shop, Masato, Mari, Takumi and Keitaro, were having breakfast, and at the same time,

discussing the events that happened at the abandoned building, including the Ryuseiji School, but Masato

and Takumi did not mentioned to Mari about Hanagata being a suspected Orphenoch. While Mari and Keitaro

cleared the dishes, Masato commanded Takumi not to tell Mari about Hanagata being an Orphenoch, reasoning

that this would shock her. Takumi blinked in surprise, but Mari came back, carrying with her the picture of

their younger days at the Ryuseji School. At the picture were her, Masato, and some of her classmates. Mari

became sad, recalling the death of Saya Kimura, who was killed when she attempted to deliver the Delta Gear

months back. The phone rang and Masato answered it. It was Rina Abe, Masato and Mari's childhood

classmate at the _Ryūsei-juku_ .

Rina: "Masato! Open your TV! Don't ask, just do it!"

Masato told Mari to open the TV, and news broadcasted the massacre at the Hinata Inn and the Paradise Kiss

Studio. They were surprised at the scene, as bodies were seen, mutilated, and some turned to dusts and crumbled.

Then the scene shifts to the Hinata Inn survivor, Shinobu Maehara, who told the reporters of who the attacker

was, and cartographic sketches revealed the human form of the attacker: Aki Sawada! And then the scene showed

the cartographic sketches of Sawada's other form, the Spider Orphenoch. At the point, the term Orphenoch wasn't

mentioned, since they were still investigating it, and reports claimed that Shinobu thinks that the suspect was just

wearing a costume, which she denies.

Masato and Mari couldn't believe their eyes, that one of their classmates was an Orphenoch and committed the

murders. Takumi became concerned, and wondered if Hanagata is involved in this. Then Rina spoke on the phone,

speaking to Masato.

Rina: "Masato…I just spoke to Kyōsuke Tokumoto, he said that he found the Delta Gear! He wants to meet us

at Mt. Fuji! We better get there!"

Masato headed to the Side Basher, and Mari insisted that she goes with him. Takumi stayed behind with Keitaro,

since he wasn't a member of that said group.

Eight minutes later, Mari and Masato, in their separate vehicles, were joined by their childhood classmates,

Rina Abe, Shuji Mihara, Shōji Inukai, Takahisa Shindō, Haruko Kamijō and Shingo Ōta. They all headed to a tunnel

in Mt. Fuji, as what Rina told them while cruising.

Meanwhile, Takumi texted Kyo about this, and a minute later Kyo told Takumi to go after them, sensing that it was

a trap, reasoning that since the Delta Gear is in Kitazaki's hands. Takumi realized what Kyo meant and boarded

the Autovajin and sped off, hoping that the teens in the reunited group are alright. Kyo summoned the Jet Sliger

to go there, and Yukihira insisted that she goes with him, but Kyo told her to stay and wait for the copies to be

completed, and he left the Narusawa Mansion.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

The students of the Ryusei Juku get the shock of their lives as they approached their destination.

Did they get the Delta Gear, or was it just a trap?

- - -

**Ryūsei School**

The Ryūsei School (流星塾, _Ryūsei-juku_) is a group of orphans adopted by the former Chief of

Smart Brain, Hanagata, and were schooled by him under their teacher **Mr. Masuda**, and these

students became known as the "Ryūseiji".

For unknown reasons, Hanagata left SMART Brain, and secretly stole the three belts (the Faiz,

Kaixa and Delta Gears), and each of the three belts were sent to the three students:

- **Mari Sonada** obtaining the Faiz Gear

- **Kouta Takamiya** obtaining the Kaixa Gear, which later went to **Masato Kusaka**, after Takamiya

died after briefly using the Kaixa Gear against the _Crocodile Orphenoch_

- Saya Kimura obtaining the Delta Gear

Listed below are the other members of the _Ryūsei-juku_:

**Shūji Mihara** (三原 修二, _Mihara Shūji_?): A relatively cowardly member of Ryūsei-juku who

would rather forget about Orphenochs and go back to living a normal life.

**Saya Kimura** (木村 沙耶, _Kimura Saya_?): A "nekojita" much like Takumi, and was tasked to

deliver the Delta Gear to Mari after locating her current place. Unfortunately, she was killed by

Aki Sawada/Spider Orphenoch before she could.

**Rina Abe** (阿部 里奈, _Abe Rina_?): Shuji Mihara's friend, former classmate

**Kyōsuke Tokumoto** (徳本 恭輔, _Tokumoto Kyōsuke_?)

**Shōji Inukai** (犬飼 彰司, _Inukai Shōji_?)

**Kiyotaka Nishida** (西田 清高, _Nishida Kiyotaka_?)

**Takahisa Shindō** (神道 貴久, _Shindō Takahisa_?)

**Haruko Kamijō** (上条 晴子, _Kamijō Haruko_?)

**Asami Itō** (伊藤 麻美, _Itō Asami_?)

**Ken Arai** (新井 賢, _Arai Ken_?)

**Yūki Kawachi** (河内 勇樹, _Kawachi Yūki_?)

**Shingo Ōta** 太田 信吾, _Ōta Shingo_?)

- - -

Hope this supplemental info helps...


	131. Face Off Inside The Tunnel

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic, **Koudoutai Part 3: **

_**Fight for The Future**_, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed

the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu was sidelined, and

turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind

behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs (good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this fic. But also,

expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu and Ryu going head-on, as well as

a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the grassy lot in Sapporo, _Ryûseiji_ member Kyôsuke Tokumoto was lying on the ground,

badly hurt. He used his remaining strength to send a text message to Masato and the others,

telling them that Ken Arai ran off with the Delta Belt, killing fellow member Yuki Kawachi when

she and Arai were grappling for the belt. Masato and the other _Ryûseiji_ members received the

message and went to where Tokumoto went.

As he was laying down, Kyôsuke recalled what happened minutes ago: he was supposed to

wait for Masato and the others to arrive while guarding the belt, but when Kawachi and Arai took

turns in wearing the belt, something went wrong, as the two became erratic in their attitude, and

began to fight over the belt. As Kyôsuke tried to pacify the two, Arai took out a pocket knife to

stab Kawachi, while whacking Kyôsuke on the head with the belt, and headed off to Mt. Fuji.

Masato and the other members of the _Ryûseiji_ arrived 10 minutes later, surprised at the sight they

just saw. Rina checked on Kawachi, and concluded that she was already dead. As Masato and

Mihara came to Kyôsuke, Kyôsuke told Masato what happened.

_- - - FLASHBACK - - - _

Kyôsuke: "Arai…Kawachi…don't toy around with that belt…remember what Masato said…the three

belts won't work on any persons except Orphenochs…"

Arai: "Come on, don't be a sissy. Who knows…we might be lucky if this Delta Gear works on any

of us, and we'll destroy SMART Brain…"

As Arai activated the Delta Gear, something wasn't right, as soon as the belt was activated, Arai

went into a trance, and gave the belt to Kawachi. As Kawachi put on the belt and activated it, she

removed the belt and fought with Arai, and the two ended up stabbing each other. He then grabbed

the belt and whacked Kyôsuke on the head, and shouted that he'll test the belt in the tunnel of

Mt. Fuji, leaving a dead Kawachi, while Kyôsuke was lying on the ground.

_- - - END FLASHBACK - - - _

Masato and Mihara were shocked by Kyôsuke's revelation, and the _Ryûseiji_ members realized that

Arai is walking into a trap. Kyôsuke told Masato that Arai screamed erratically about heading to a

tunnel in Mt. Fuji, and thus Masato, Rina, Mihara and Mari sped off, leaving _Ryûseiji_ members

Haruko Kamijô and Shingo Ôta behind to tend to their injured classmate.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Booby Trap Inside Mt. Fuji **

Somewhere within the boundaries of Kobe and Osaka, Kyo Renjou was cruising on the Jet Sliger,

unmindful of the other motorists who admired the Jet Sliger, thinking it was another piece of vehicle

parts putted on together. He also wondered if it was right to leave Yukihira behind at the Narusawa

mansion, reasoning that she has to be there while Kazuma makes CD audio copies of Murakami's

discussion with Pluto. He then spotted Ken Arai driving recklessly, and was wearing what appeared

to be the Delta Belt, but he was too far to see it clearly, and decided to tail him. He then recalled

telling Takumi to go after the _Ryûseiji_ gang since he believed that they're walking towards a trap. He

stepped on the gas pedal and went after Arai, in which he was heading towards a tunnel leading to

Mt. Fuji. Using the Gamma Phone, he phoned in on Masato, telling him that he saw Arai driving wildly

towards a tunnel leading to Mt. Fuji. Masato told Kyo to go after him, and Kyo in turn called Takumi,

telling him of his current location, and Takumi went to where Kyo is heading.

At an unmarked location, Yurie, Kaori, and Kelberos watched the scene where Kyo and Arai are heading,

and several minutes later, the rest of the _Ryûseiji_ members were passing by. Yurie contacted HQ,

telling them of the situation.

Yurie: "Just as we predicted, Kyo and the _Ryûseiji_ are heading towards Mt. Fuji. Yes. The Orphenoch

that we contacted is already there, awaiting your call. Do you want us to go there? Ok then…we'll be

there…you want us to monitor only…? Very well…"

Yurie paused for a moment to see Takumi cruising towards the direction that Kyo and the others went.

Yurie: "The holder of the Faiz Gear is also there. Alright…as you wish…Yurie out."

Kelberos: "So what did Master Anubis said?"

Yurie: "We go there, but only watch. Master Anubis insisted on it."

Kelberos: "Which is just fine, my dear. We might find it entertaining. So then…shall we?"

Kaori started the van they were using and went towards the tunnel that leads to Mt. Fuji, curious to see

what would happen next.

At the middle of the tunnel inside Mt. Fuji, Arai was parking his motorcycle at the shoulder lane, while

trying to get the "Delta Gear" working. He was getting irritated that he wasn't transforming into a Mask Rider.

Arai: "What the…?!#$...is going on here??? Why can't I…"

Kyo: "You can't. That belt is a fake, a carbon copy. Believe me, sir…I've seen the Delta Gear up close.

It's black, has a piston instead of a phone, and its functions are different from the Faiz and Kaixa Gears.

Yours is red, and it's booby-trapped."

Arai was surprised by this, and he refuses to believe the boy. He became a bit ballistic as he struggled

to get the belt working.

Arai: "YOU'RE LYING! I can prove it! I…"

His attempt to get the belt working was interrupted when a figure appeared. It was an Orphenoch appeared.

It was quite tall and slim, and his appearance was that of a circus clown. It's blue image appeared, and it

was human, his face was covered in make-up, resembling a real clown.

_Clown Orphenoch_: "You want that belt to work? I can help you. And when that belt work, you like to be a

hero, right?"

Arai: "Yes! Do it!"

However, Kyo saw the belt and its design. It was red, same as the one that he saw at the underground

school.

Kyo: "Don't! It's a trap! You'll disintegrate!"

But it was too late, as the _Clown Orphenoch_ pressed the button of a remote control, and Arai was

electrocuted, and was reduced to skeleton, followed by its corpse's disintegration. Kyo gritted his teeth

in anger, while Masato and the _Ryûseiji_ members arrived, just in time to witness Arai's death. As Mari

went to what's left of Arai's body, before it completely disappeared, the other members of the _Ryûseiji _

stared at Kyo in awe, seeing that he was wearing the Gamma Gear. Masato put on the Kaixa Gear and

both slowly approached the _Clown Orphenoch_. However, the _Clown Orphenoch_ took out a box on his right

hand. But before Kyo could react, the small box opened, revealing it to be a Jack-In-The-Box, and threw a

pie at Kyo's face. He shrieked at the scent of the pie.

_Clown Orphenoch_: "Like it? It's my specialty: the Fecal pie! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

(**A/n: It's human feces in case you're wondering. You know…brown stool or "stones" that go out of our **

**butts when we use the toilet. Yuck! Ewww! Gross!**)

Kyo: "Aww…F- - KIN' SHIT! You son of a bitch! That's gross! YUCK!!"

As Kyo was frantically wiping it off his face, despite the foul stench, Masato couldn't help but laugh his heart out

at the sight of Kyo's predicament, but stopped as a bucket was thrown onto his head, and was drenched in urine,

which stinks. Again the _Clown Orphenoch_ laughed his heart out, but this pissed off the two teenagers, and they

angrily entered the codes of their phones.

**9-1-3 ENTER **

**5-9-6 ENTER **

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Masato: "Rider change!"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Kaixa Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

The _Ryûseiji _members stared in awe as Mask Riders Kaixa and Gamma appeared in front of their eyes,

and the two Riders charged towards their opponent, but the _Clown Orphenoch_ greeted them with a pair of

cards, exploding upon impact, and the two reeled back. The _Clown Orphenoch_ then threw marbles at them,

which also exploded, and soon he got the advantage. It was then that Mask Rider Faiz arrived, ramming the

_Clown Orphenoch_ with his motorcycle, giving Masato and Kyo time to regain their composure. It was then

that Kitazaki appeared, wearing the real Delta Gear. The _Ryûseiji _members then saw what the real Delta Gear

looked like, and wondered how it ended up in Kitazaki's hand.

Kitazaki: "Wanna see what Delta looked like? I'll show you …"

Kitazaki took the Delta phone, which was shaped like a small pistol, place near his face and said "Henshin", and placed

it into the Delta Mover that is connected to the Delta Belt, and the Delta Phone said "**_STANDING BY…COMPLETE_**".

In a matter of seconds, Kitazaki became Mask Rider Delta, and the _Ryûseiji _members were now pressed into the

middle, between Faiz, Kaixa and Gamma on one side, and Delta and the _Clown Orphenoch_ on the other side.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**_Preview: _**

The students of the Ryusei Juku try to get out alive as the combined power of the

_Clown Orphenoch_ and Mask Rider Delta are too much for Faiz, Kaixa and Gamma

to handle.

Will they make it out alive?


	132. Rumble Inside Mt Fuji

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the Narusawa Mansion, Kazuma, Miyako and Koshiro (Miyako and Koshiro arrived a few

minutes after Kyo left) managed to produce at least 20 CD copies of Murakami talking to Pluto,

and were now awaiting Kyo's return, in which they'll discuss on how to give this to Principal Dan

and Senior Inspector Touyama to present as evidence on exposing SMART Brain on their illegal

activities.

At the living room, Kyuu and Megumi (now Mr. and Mrs. Renjou) were serving food and snacks

to Ken, Hawkmon and Tentamon when they watched the news on the massacre at the Hinata Inn

and Paradise Kiss Studios. There they became a bit alarmed when the survivor of the massacre,

Shinobu Maehara, gave investigators the description of the killer, and police gave the cartographic

sketch of Aki Sawada, in his human and Orphenoch form. Although the police said that they have

no idea who or what this creature is, and assumed that it was just a costume, so Kyuu ad the others

were quite relieved that the Orphenoch incident hasn't gone out of proportions. Kyuu, however,

was worried over his twin brother, Kyo, who is out there now, coordinating with Faiz and Kaixa,

after Yuki told him that he is going to meet with the former students of the so-called underground

school.

Kyuu: "Kyo…please be careful…"

He then snuggled against Megumi, rubbing her tummy, hoping that the Orphenoch problem would be

solved, so that their child would be born without getting into conflict.

At the Sakurako residence, Yukihira just arrived, having been on the road after aiding Takumi and

Kyo in saving Masato, and in the process she got to meet the Goat Orphenoch, whom Kyo stated

that it was the former head of SMART Brain, Hanagata. She also wondered what kyo is up to when

he left immediately when he said that he's going to meet the students of the _Ryûsei-Juku._

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Brawl In Mt. Fuji**

At Mt. Fuji, the _Ryûseiji _members were in the middle of a battlefield, as Mask Riders Faiz, Kaixa,

and Gamma were slowly approaching their opponents, Mask Rider Delta and the _Clown Orphenoch_.

All were poised to execute an attack, and the _Ryûseij _members slowly walked away from the battle,

as the fight had began.

Faiz and Kaixa went after Delta, double-teaming him, with the intent of defeating Kitazaki and retrieving

the Delta Gear, while Gamma grappled with the _Clown Orphenoch_, and both brawled away from the

scene, taking their fight somewhere else.

Rina Abe and Shuji Mihara watched the fight as Delta slowly got the upper hand, as he tossed Faiz and

Kaixa around, while Shōji Inukai, Kiyotaka Nishida and Takahisa Shindō left the scene to see

Mask Rider Gamma in action and to see how the Gamma Gear works.

Near the end of the tunnel, Kyo was starting to get pissed off at the _Clown Orphenoch_'s antics, after

receiving several clown accessories that would explode upon contact, and that his opponent was about

to escape, so he decided to get rough, and dodged all of the exploding cards and marbles, and managed to

get near, and delivered several blows to the Orphenoch's body, and managed to shift the tide of the battle

on his side, not noticing that the other members of the _Ryûseiji_ were watching the scene. Kyo then inserted

the Gamma Shot, which it said "_**READY**_", and pressed the **ENTER** button of the Gamma Phone, and the

Gamma Phone said "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_", and Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, executed the

**Grand Impact Punch**, sending the Clown Orphenoch smashing against the tunnel's wall, and slowly dropped

to the ground, just as Kyo inserted the Gamma Pointer on his left ankle, and it said "_**READY**_", and Kyo again

pressed the **ENTER** button, and the Gamma Phone said "**EXCEED CHARGE**", and green light shot out

from the pointer, trapping the Orphenoch, and Kyo executed the **Emerald Striker**, and the _Clown Orphenoch_

was finished. Turning around, he saw the two _Ryûseiji _members standing there.

Mask Rider Gamma: "_Oi_, don't just stand there, where are your friends?"

Shōji Inukai: "Oh, um…there still there…watching the fight between Masato and…"

Mask Rider Gamma: "Great…Kitazaki's too strong for them. Better go there and help them…"

Kiyotaka Nishida: "How did the Delta Gear went to…his hands??"

Mask Rider Gamma: "From what I've heard, a certain Saya Kimura received the Delta Gear from someone

and was supposed to give it to either Masato or Mari…"

Takahisa Shindō: "Saya??!! She's one of our classmates! She was killed??!! By that curly-haired guy over there??!!"

Mask Rider Gamma: "Yeah, and unfortunate as it seems, what happened just happened, so better accept it, and

better stick with your clasmates, because aside from Masato, Mari and Takumi, you're also potential targets

so that SMART Brain could use you as a means to get your clamate to surrender the Faiz and Kaixa Gears. So

better saddle up and leave."

Kyo left the scene to help out Faiz and Kaixa, but the three _Ryûseiji _members followed him, unwilling to leave

their fellow classmates.

Back at the battlefield, Faiz and Kaixa were hovering in the air, executing the **Crimson Smash** and **Gold Smash**,

which were their Rider kicks, but Delta managed to shield himself, and managed to draw the Delta Phone from its

driver and spoke to it.

Mask Rider Delta: "Fire"

Delta Phone: "_**BURST MODE**_"

Delta fired the Delta Phone, and six shots of its ammo hit his two opponents, sending them away and collided

with Mihara and Rina. All of them where stunned, and Delta was rubbing his hands, as he was about to kill them

off and take the two belts, but something struck his back, and he stumbled. Turning around, he was surprised to

see Gamma standing, holding his Phone Blaster.

Mask Rider Delta: "Ohhh…I see that you defeated the _Clown Orphenoch_…you're oh-so amazing, Kyo-_kun_…

come, let me give you a big hug…"

But Gamma fired more shots, knowing what Kitazaki is capable of, and was unwilling to let that happen.

Mask Rider Gamma: "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU EFFEMINATE ASSHOLE!"

While Delta ignored the shots, he was struck down again, this time by heavier ammo, as Autovajion, now in

mecha form, was hovering in the air, firing its machine gun. Recognizing the situation, Delta was forced to make

a hasty getaway, and ran off. Both Gamma and Autovajin ceased their attacks seeing that it was safe now. As

Mari, Rina, and Shuji helped Faiz and Kaixa get up, the three _Ryûseiji _members went to Mari' side, asking how

the Gamma Gear went to Kyo's hands, since he isn't a _Ryûseiji _member.

When Faiz, Kaixa and Gamma pressed the END CALL button, the three Riders reverted back to normal, and

Takumi and the _Ryûseiji _members covered their noses as foul smell emitted from Masato and Kyo's bodies, due

to the fact that the Clown Orphenoch threw Fecal and urine samples at them.

Kyo told Mari and the others to leave their phone lines open, as he said that he'll get in touch, informing them that

they'll expose Murakami of his illegal activities. Takumi and Mari wondered how Kyo would do that, but saw Kyo

boarded the Jet Sliger and left.

Takumi and the _Ryûseiji _members then left the tunnel, heading towards the Dry Cleaning Shop, while Kyo heads

back to the Narusawa Mansion to discuss on putting their plans into action.

At Kazuma's mansion, everyone covered their noses at the scent that Kyo was smelling, and Kyo immediately went

to the bathroom to clean up.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

The DDS Students went on with their plans, submitting evidence linking Murakami and SMART Brain

in their illegal activities and their partnership with Pluto.

Will they succed?


	133. Gearing Up For Operation: Infiltration

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Dan Detective School, 9 in the morning, which is the following day after the _Ryûseiji_ members

seen Mask Rider Delta in action for the first time. The academy was quiet for a moment, but soon

the campus turned into what is called a "celebrity chaos", as the Renjou twins, Kyuu and Kyo, went

inside the main building, intending to meet Principal Dan. Word spread like wildfire as students

around DDS got the news rather quickly, and trooped to the building, catching a glimpse of the brothers,

seeing them. They can tell Kyuu and Kyo apart judging from their clothing (Kyuu's clothing is just like in

the anime, while Kyo's clothing is similar to that of Kyo Kusanagi from the King Of Fighters 1999-2002)

and Kyo's hair color (his front hair is colored yellow like in Hikaru no Go while the rest is black). Even

the girls find themselves attracted to Kyo.

By the time they arrived at Principal Dan's office, they were greeted by Principal Dan himself, his staff,

and Senior-Inspector Touyama of the Metropolitan Police Department.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Preparations**

Meanwhile, at SMART Brain, Murakami approached employee Jun Shibaura to see what plans

he has concocted after telling the former Zodiac fighter about their company's predicament.

Shibaura said that he has created several bugs and viruses that would cripple 80 percent of the

government establishments, which also included the police and the Imperial Army, as well as

DDS. He also said that he'll try to sabotage the guidance systems of other countries such as

North Korea and even the US.

While Murakami nodded in approval, SMART Lady came by, accompanying famed "Super Lawyer"

Shuichi Kitaoka, who looked like he was in a trance. This is because of the hypnotic programming

done to him by Pluto, making him susceptible to mental commands.

Murakami: "So, Kitaoka…did you managed to get a good view of the Narusawa Mansion during the

private wedding of Renjou and Minami?"

Kitaoka: "Yes…and I can give you a sketch of the areas that can be exploited…"

Murakami: "Good…and also I might be in need of your expertise in solving a little problem."

Kitaoka: "Say the word…and I'll do everything in my power to help you…"

Anubis (approaching and interrupting the conversation): "Mr. Murakami…perhaps I might add a

little suggestion…"

Murakami: "Enlightren me…"

At Principal Dan's office, Kyo and Kyuu showed Principal Dan, the DDS staff and Senior Inspector

Touyama the brief footages of Murakami speaking to members of Pluto, including Anubis. Everyone

(except for Principal Dan, who maintained his cool) was shocked to the core, since they believed that

all Pluto members were killed when they fell into the ravine several months ago. They were also shocked

that a leading corporation was aiding DDS' powerful enemy. They were talking among themselves

about how this happened. Kyo then volunteered to tell them how King Hades and Anubis and other

Pluto members were brought back to life.

Kyo: "Though I wasn't there at that time, I can tell that SMART Brain scientists used genetics and other

extreme scientific methods as means to revive Pluto. In actuality, King Hades and Anubis were close

to expiration, but SMART Brain managed to heal their wounds while putting them in stasis via huge

container tubes. While in suspended animation, they were slowly being nursed to health while DDS is

recovering from their apparent victory over Pluto. All this time I was strictly off-limits from the laboratories,

so I couldn't offer more information apart from what I just told you now. The can be told about Ryu Amakusa…"

Everyone inside the conference room listened intently at how Ryu was turned into one of Pluto's men

even though Kyo was not present during Ryu's "transformation".

Touyama then suggested that they should serve a warrant to search the premises while bringing Murakami

in for questioning. Soon a debate was held and everyone was locked in a heavy conversation. Kyo then

came up with a stumbling block on Tuyama's proposal.

Kyo: "That would be hard, Officer Touyama. We need someone who has not been seen by either Pluto or

SMART Brain. That someone then would be sent to SMART Brain disguised as an employee, so that he

would take pictures of the facilities used for illegal activities, as well as used for brainwashing methods."

Kyuu: "Hey…I know someone who could fit that bill…"

Kyuu then contacted Koshiro Izumi and asked hi to come to DDS.

An hour later, Koshiro (along with Tentamon) arrived and was debriefed about the situation and their proposal.

Koshiro then decided to contact Mimi Tachikawa and their friend Wallace to come to DDS. Another hour

has passed and both Mimi and Wallace arrived. There they discussed the steps in infiltrating SMART Brain

without giving themselves away. Wallace and Mimi agreed and told everyone their proposals. Soon they

(Kyuu, Kyo, Koshiro, Mimi and Wallace) went to the Izumi residence to prepare for their undercover mission.

At the DDS conference room, Tatsumi Hongou was slightly protesting the undercover plans of the teens, in

which he voiced his concern, such as putting themselves in danger, as well as putting DDS in jeopardy, but

Principal Dan told Houngou to have faith in them.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Kyuu, Kyo, Wallace, Mimi, and Koshiro goes to SMART Brain in an undercover mission to get more

additional evidence to incriminate SMART Brain for aiding a criminal organization. Will they succeed

or will they fail?

Find out next chapter!


	134. Operation: Infiltration

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Dan Detective School, three days after the Renjou twins came to the conference room and told

everyone about what they knew about Pluto and SMART Brain. Koshiro Izumi, Kazuma Narusawa

and Ken Ichijouji were inside the computer lab, waiting for the signal to bleep in which Mimi Tachikawa

and Wallace went to SMART Brain Corporation to do a very dangerous undercover operation.

They already discussed the plans prior to the operation, and they knew the risks involved, but it's a

chance they'll have to take in order to unmask SMART Brain for the organized crime that they are,

as well as to reveal to the world of their alliance with Pluto.

Inside SMART Brain, Wallace was dressed as an applicant using an assumed name, and disguised

his appearance using a latex mask and a wig in order not to give himself away, while Kinta, Gouda,

Shihida and Mimi were dressed as a group of delivery persons pretending to deliver some goods at

the warehouse section. They were also carrying hidden spy cameras to take footages of items that

would incriminate Japan's largest and powerful corporation.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Undercover Mission**

At the lobby area, Wallace approaches the person in charge and gave that person his "resume",

and was told to wait at the lounge, while his resume is being processed. While sitting down,

Wallace caught a glimpse of Kitazaki and Saeko, two members of the Lucky Clover. He almost

stood up in surprise when he saw Ryu joining the two persons. Nevertheless he kept his composure

and waited for his name to be called.

At the warehouse section, which is located at the basement area, Kinta and Mimi were instructed

to deliver several desks, monitors and several CPU units to the 20th floor, while Gouda and Shishida

are assigned to deliver the chairs and tables at the 15th floor. They managed to get there without

problems, and they were looking around in secret any items they could see so that they could film

it on their spy cameras. Using their codecs, they told Kazuma and the others that they don't see

anything useful at the moment. Koshiro told them to continue pretending to be movers until the right

time comes.

At the lobby area, Wallace was told to go the 4th floor to be interviewed by the chief himself: Kyoji Murakami.

Wallace went to the 4th floor and got to meet Murakami, and within minutes the interview have commenced.

Murakami: "Hmm…you're only 16, yet you wish to apply at our company on a part-time basis. Yet,

you graduated junior high school and you seem to have a talent on computers. Perhaps you could enlighten

me on why do you wish to work for us."

Wallace: "Well…my parents and I had a fallout, and I just moved in on a rented apartment. I wanted to earn

money on my own, and by chance I heard about your company, so I learned much I could about SMART Brain.

Your company's ranked # 1, so I thought that I could join you in helping your company succeed."

Murakami was impressed by the applicant's answer, but Wallace had to make sure he doesn't bungle

on this one, as if not to give himself away.

At the 20th floor, Kinta and Mimi delivered the monitors at one of the rooms, and both got a shocking view

at the person who passed by them: Ryu Amakusa! Kinta and Mimi had to keep their composure so that they

won't attract any attention. Ryu then motions the disguised Kinta and Mimi to place the monitors on the stock

room. After that, Mimi and Kinta proceeded to head back at the warehouse section via elevator. As soon as

the elevator descended, Ryu hurriedly got out of the stock room, his face displayed an alarming look. Since

Ryu is an Orphenoch now, his senses were enhanced, and he managed to get the scent of Kinta, so he

hurriedly went to the conference room to inform Murakami that there are spies within the building.

At the warehouse section, Kinta and Mimi were told to deliver two more monitors at the 13th floor, and went

there. As soon as they got there, they unloaded the monitors, and managed to get a glimpse of Kaori, Yurie

and Charon. Using their spy cams, they took the footage of the three Pluto members and secretly left the

floor via elevator. Once they arrived at the warehouse section, they saw two men in Pluto uniforms and were

watching a secret footage of Murakami talking to the disguised Wallace.

Pluto Goon # 1: "Another applicant…I wonder why they had to hire more when it's only Orphenochs who

benefited to this."

Pluto Goon # 2: "It's not our problem now…We do our job, they do theirs. Hey…it's breaktime! Let's go."

The two Pluto goons left, turning the monitor off, but as soon as the coast is clear, Kinta and Mimi turned

the monitor on and watched Wallace doing his assignment.

At the 30th floor, Gouda and Shishida managed to sneak into the lab and took pictures of several equipments

used for gene splicing and other illegal experiments, and left. They managed to head back at the warehouse

section without being detected, and saw Kinta and Mimi watchingn the feed. The three DDS students and Mimi

watched as the next scene unfolds.

At the conference room, Wallace had a hard time shaking off Murakami, who is giving him more questions about

his application, seeing that the current chief of SMART Brain is interested in him, as if he was willing to hire

Wallace after giving him impressive answers. Murakami told Wallace that he'll consider giving him a part-time job

and a good pay. Just as Wallace was about to shook hands, Ryu barged in, and told Murakami that there are

intruders here. Ryu then glanced at the disguised Wallace, and glared at him.

Ryu: "My senses can't fool me…you're one of the Chosen Children!"

Murakami (smirking): "I'm aware of that, Mr. Amakusa…I knew all along that this applicant here is in disguise…

(turning to Wallace) Your latex mask is well-made, but I could smell it even in the slightest scent."

Murakami raised his hand and a black tentacle appeared, slicing the wig and mask, revealing Wallace's true face.

Wallace realized his predicament, but maintained his cool, and came up with an alibi.

Wallace: "Yes…it's true that I'm a Chosen Child, but I came here to work…like I said, I had a fallout with my

family so I decided to live on my own…"

Murakami: "So why the disguise?"

My parents might call the other Chosen Children to look for me, so that's why I disguised myself. I figured that

my true appearance might hinder me from landing a job here.

Wallace actually made it up as to not put his other comrades in jeopardy. Murakami glanced at him and nodded.

Murakami: "Still…you're underage, but I might be willing to help you out. Are you sure you came here alone?"

Wallace: "Yes, sir. I'm willing to accept any position, even if the pay is at least minimum…"

Murakami: "Still...are you willing to work here? There's a suite in this building where you can stay, but it might rate

might took 80 percent of your salary...are really sure you want to work here?"

Wallace: "Yes, sir. I'm more than willing."

Murakami: "Hmm…very well…I'll give you a position…a position to see Death!"

Murakami's face changed a bit, revealing strange wrinkles, and fired an energy ball and hit Wallace, causing him

to melt in a gory way, leaving him nothing but melted flesh and clothes. He then turned to Ryu.

Murakami: "Ryu…alert the Pluto men and have them secured the entry and exit points. I'll have my men took

care of this corpse. (Turning to Wallace) I knew all along that you're faking. You're one of the Chosen Children

and I knew you have a Digimon partner. Too bad you made a foolish attempt to spy on us."

At the warehouse section Mimi bursts into tears while the others stared horrifyingly at the monitor,but they

managed to capture

the footage, and Kinta suggested that they have to leave immediately. Pulling a sobbing Mimi, Kinta and the two

Class A students left the building just minutes before Pluto and SMART Brain agents arrived at the warehouse

section.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Mimi and the three DDS students make a run for it as they are being tailed!


	135. Ryu vs Togemon & Rapidmon

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

DDS computer lab, five minutes after Mimi and the three DDS students managed to flee

the building minutes before Pluto and SMART Brain agents could get to them. Ken, Koshiro

and Kazuma stared wide-eyed in horror at what they just saw. Wallace was killed in front of the

live footage they got via Kazuma's laptop. They also saw Murakami revealing his superhuman

powers, as well as they confirmed that he is an Orphenoch. Now they have to show it to

Principal Dan and Senior-Inspector Touyama about this, and that would mean revealing to Japan

about the existence of the Orphenoch, though it may cause pandemonium among the citizens.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Ryu's Rampage (again!)**

20 minutes after fleeing, Gouda and Shihida were comforting a sobbing Mimi after seeing Wallace

died at Murakami's hands. They were also alarmed and concerned at how to deal with Ryu, who

has already been their friend, now realizing that he is now their enemy, even though they knew he

was being controlled. Kinta was trying his best to keep his cool while driving. Palmon on the other

hand, was trying to calm Terriermon front bursting out in anger after learning of his human partner's

death (during the Operation: Infiltration, Palmon and Terrermon were told to stayinside the van).

Kinta: "We have no choice…we have to neutralize SMART Brain, even if it means revealing to the

world about the Orphenochs…but then…they know about us but we don't know about them…"

Gouda: "Kyo spent most of his life at SMART Brain…he'll tell us about them."

Shishida: "And more importantly…how many Orphenochs are there? Are they really born here in

Japan? Or are there others in other countries?"

Palmon and Terriermon looked at Shishida, and they wondered if there are really other Orphenochs

outside Japan. Then the passengers were shaken when Kinta hit the breaks. Looking forward at the

windshield, they saw several clothes lined up, and they realized that many are killed, indicating that

an Orphenoch is nearby.

Kinta: "Gouda, call either Kyo or Yuki. We might need their help. No offense, Palmon…Terriermon. I'm

sure you were told that Hawkmon was once killed by an Orphenoch. And henceforth, we can't afford to

lose you both. You're way too important to us…"

The van shook rather violently, and the passengers alighted, seeing who did it: Ryu Amakusa.

Ryu: "I should have known it was you DDS fools who went inside the building. Well, then…dead people

tell no tales…"

Ryu slowly changed into the Devil Orphenoch, and raised his arms, and a huge energy ball materialized,

and threw it towards the van. Everyone managed to evade it, as the van exploded. Mimi turned to Palmon

and Terriermon and told them to restrain a possessed Ryu.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

Terriermon…armor Digivolves…to Rapidmon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Togemon and Rapidmon went into action as they engaged into a fight with the Devil Orphenoch while

Kinta and the rest boarded an abandoned taxi and sped off.

Ryu (as the Devil Orphenoch) smirked at the sight, seeing that this would be interesting, having a reason to

hone his skills by taking out larger opponents. Togemon spins itself around, firing its cactus quills at Ryu,

but Ryu dodges the attack while Rapidmon fired its missiles from his rocket launcher, and managed to hit

Ryu, but Togemon urged him not to be harsh, reminding that Ryu is under SMART Brain and Pluto's control,

but Ryu miraculously survived, and made a comeback by creating a larger energy ball and threw it at the two

larger Digimons. Rapidmon managed to evade it, but Togemon wasn't so lucky, as the blast was so strong

that she got hurt as she was thrown against a building, and reverted back to Palmon. Ryu flew into the air

and engaged in a fisticuff with Rapidmon, and soon they went to the ground, continuing their assault. Ryu,

in his Orphenoch form, used his talons to rake Rapidmon's eyes, momentarily blinding him, while causing him

great pain. Ryu then used his black tentacles to travel inside Rapidmon's mouth, and the tentacles traveled

inside, and the tentacle's tip found its way to Rapidmon's heart and stabbed it, causing it to crumble, and

exited from his body. Palmon witnessed the scene and was horrified as Rapidmon was quivering in convulsion,

and moments later his body turned to dust and crumbled. Ryu then flew towards the direction where Kinta and

the others went. Palmon tried to get up, but her injuries prevented her from doing so and fainted due to pain.

Not far away, Kinta and the others alighted from the taxi, and used a jackhammer to fasten it onto the steering

wheel and had the taxi rammed into an abandoned gas station, and exploded, while they entered a manhole and

closed the cover. As Ryu arrived, the flames and the gas fumes quite prevented him from finding the DDS students'

scents, but SMART Brain radioed Ryu to return to HQ.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

The assault continues as Kyo arrives to face Ryu.


	136. Rematch: Kyo vs Ryu

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Ryu was considering about heading back to SMART Brain, but decided to bide his time and

waited for some luck to happen. He was sure that Mimi and the three DDS students are somewhere

nearby, and was determined to kill them all. So he reverted back to human form and hid himself

within the debris and waited.

Five minutes later, the Jet Sliger arrived, and Kyo alighted, seeing the damage that was caused

by the exploding gas station, and was carrying an unconscious Palmon.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Kyo vs. Ryu (Again!!)**

As Kyo shouted for any survivors, Mimi, Kinta, Gouda and Shishida emerged from the manhole

upon hearing Kyo's cries. Mimi then saw Palmon unconscious, so she went to her side and

looked at Kyo.

Mimi: "Palmon! What happened to her?? And where's Terriermon???"

Kyo: "I…I don't know…I found her only, no one else."

Gouda: "Do you think…?"

Ryu (interrupting): "You mean that dog-Digimon? I took care of him…permanently."

Kinta: "Wake up, Ryu! You're not yourself! Don't you see…you've been brainwashed! You got to

fight it!"

Ryu: "I don't know what you're talking about…and I don't care. All I care about is the destruction

of DDS and its students. That's all."

Kyo knew that if they stayed here longer, either SMART Brain or Pluto would arrive here and kill the

four teens, so he decided to take extreme actions and fastened the Beta Belt around his waist.

Kyo: "Kinta…take them away from here. I'll stall Ryu as long as I can. Go!"

Kinta nodded and they boarded the taxi and went to DDS, and Kyo watched them go, while

Ryu glanced at Kyo with pure malice, he had no idea what Kyo has in store for him.

Kyo: "So, Amakusa...how long are you going to be Pluto and SMART Brain's attack dog?"

Ryu: "Watch your tongue, boy, if you wish to live longer within this day..."

Kyo: "Really...? How long are you going to ignore the fact that you're a DDS student?"

Ryu: "You son of a...don't confuse me..."

Kyo: "I'm not confusing you. You want the truth? Come with me, I'll show you..."

Ryu was suspicious, but went along with Kyo, and entered an appliance store, where several TV units

are sold. Ryu used his tentacles to kill a dozen customers, and kyo had no choice but to keep his

composure. He then showed Ryu a class picture of DDS, where Ryu was standing beside Class Q.

Ryu stared wide-eyed in horror at what he just saw.

Ryu: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!"

Kyo: "What do you think? That's the picture of Class Q. Surely you should know about that..."

Ryu: "LIAR! I DO NOT BELONG TO THAT ACCURSED SCHOOL! I AM RYU AMAKUSA!

HEIR TO PLUTO! FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD!"

Kyo: "OK, then, how about this one? maybe this'll jack off your brain and show you the truth..."

Kyo inserted a VHS tape, and played it. The footage showed Ryu about his accomplishments at DDS,

the cases he and his Class Q classmates have solved, and the next scene showed Ryu with the Renjou

family in a family video outing, such as attending parties, going on vacation, and other family bondings.

In an unexpected turn of events, Ryu was starting to act erratically, and the good side of Ryu is

attempting to take control of his personality. Ryu was now having images of his real life: being a student

of DDS, and living with Kyuu. Ryu was holding both sides of his head, aand was staggering back and

forth, and is experiencing a major headache. However, Pluto's hypnosis has once again taken control

of Ryu, and he is once again malevolent.

Ryu: "BLAST YOU! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT YOU PULLED OFF! BUT I WON'T FALL

FOR IT AGAIN!!!"

Ryu changed into the _Devil Orphenoch_ and grabbed the TV and hurled at Kyo, who managed to evade

it and then puched the codes of the Beta Phone.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Kyo inserted the phone onto the driver slot of the belt, and his body was enveloped in black light with

green lines, and gray ornaments appeared at different parts of his body, and became Mask Rider Gamma.

Gamma and the _Devil Orphenoch_ began to clash, and Kyo, learning from his past experience with Ryu,

took one step ahead, and managed to put Ryu off guard, dodging, punching, dodging and kicking his

opponent. Ryu was also patient, and bided his time, waiting for the right moment. He finally found an

opening and dished out some attacks of his own.

At that moment, a van approached and out came 10 men in Pluto uniforms, and surrounded Gamma, while

one of them spoke to Ryu.

Pluto Goon: "Master Ryu, please go and kill those DDS students, we'll take care of the traitor."

Ryu nodded and flew away, while the Pluto goons changed into Orphenochs that resembled gorillas.

The Gorilla Orphenochs then delivered pound-wrecking punches on Gamma and took turns in throwing him

against the wall, and Gamma managed to use the Phone Blaster to keep them away while regaining his

composure.

Kyo sighed and boarded the Jet Sliger and unloaded several missiles, killing all of his opponents. He then

drove off and went after Ryu. He looked around to see if there are any survivors, and saw none, assuming

that they were all killed by Ryu.

Five minutes later, he caught up with Ryu, who was throwing energy balls at the taxi, and Kyo realized that

he has one shot at this, so he unloaded several missiles, hitting Ryu on his back, and caused him to fall into

a park, and seeing that Ryu is no longer a highway threat, Gamma escorted the taxi to DDS. Several minutes

later, they arrived at DDS, and went inside, and submitted to Kazuma the needed footages to incriminate

SMART Brain.

Meanwhile, Ryu reverted back to his normal form and got up from the debris, and was about to resume his

hunt, but was told by Anubis (via codec) to return to HQ, stating that Murakami has a plan for all of them.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

DDS finally make its move and had Murakami apprehended. Will this mean that SMART Brain

and Pluto be unmasked?

Find out next chapter!


	137. The Rose Orphenoch Arrested

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Gamma, Mimi, and the three DDS students arrived safely at DDS after a narrow escape

from Ryu's destruction. Ms. Katagiri approached them and saw Gamma took the phone

from the belt, pressing a button, and moments later he reverted back to normal, who

turned out to be Kyo Renjou. Kyo and the others went inside the DDS compound, straight

to Principal Dan's office.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Arrest Murakami**

At SMART Brain, Murakami summoned the Lucky Clover, Pluto fighters, Ryu, Anubis and

King Hades. Murakami had just entered the conference room after making sure that Wallace's

corpse was taken care of, and hidden away so that no one could find it. He then motions the

rest to sit down, telling them the reason why he summoned all of them here.

Murakami: "Good day everyone. I'm afraid that we have encountered a serious problem in our

hands. Ryu informed me that some DDS students have infiltrated our building, and some have

managed to take footage of our secret laboratories, as well as I believed that Wallace posing as

an applicant was meant to distract us, but Ryu's presence alerted me of that. Although I don't

have proof of that, we can't take any chances. So I decided to ask you for any suggestion on

solving this problem."

SMART Lady: "We have Mr. Kitaoka on our side, but sir…what about Kyo? I'm sure he's going

to testify against you…"

Anubis: "Perhaps we should hide our secret equipments in a secret location. But we have to do it

underground, since within a few hours from now they might have police surveillance parking outside…"

Saeko: "Chief Murakami, Sir Anubis, King Hades…why don't we use the Star Gate to transport all

of our equipments to your secret Pluto lair? At least it will be safe there until SMART Brain is legally

cleared of all charges. The only problem now is you, chief. How will you be able to clear yourself in

case they managed to capture some footage of you killing our fake applicant?"

Murakami thought of it for a few minutes, but after 10 minutes, a devious smirk appeared, telling the

others that he has a back-up plan in his mind. Everyone peered close to hear what he has to say.

Minutes later, Ryu was sitting at a chair in another room, clutching his head, as he was writhing in

pain, as he was having images of him being with DDS, but Charon approached Ryu had waved a

pendant at his face, and moments later Ryu was again under Pluto's thrall. The two then joined the

others in the discussion on how to prepare the upcoming situation.

At DDS, Principal Dan, Senior Inspector Touyama, and other DDS staff members saw the footage

of Murakami killing Wallace using his powers. Touyama then decided to use excessive force if necessary

should they decide to arrest Murakami once the warrant of arrest is in place.

After several hours of discussion, Touyama went to the Metropolitan police Department to have two

warrants ready: the warrant of arrest for Murakami, and the warrant to search the premises of

SMART Brain Corporation. At DDS, Mimi went back to America via the Digital Gate using Koshiro's

laptop, heading to Wallace's parents to tell them the tragedy involving Wallace. Ken and Koshiro went

home, while Kazuma went to his mansion to tell Kyuu and Megumi the results of their undercover

mission.

At Colorado, USA, Wallace's parents burst into tears when Mimi showed to them the footages of

Wallace's murder at Murakami's hands, and she vowed to them that he'll pay dearly for his actions.

Ken went to Takeru's apartment to tell him and Miyako about what to expect in the coming days,

telling them to pray that once SMART Brain is uncovered, Pluto will be easy to track down, but also

told to brace themselves as revealing the existence of the Orphenochs may caused public pandemonium

among the citizens.

Kyo called Takumi and the others on the phone, informing them about the scenario that would happen

in the coming days, telling him about Murakami being arrested, SMART Brain to searched by the police,

and the eventual announcement about the Orphenochs.

Masato said something like "Alright! The Orphenoch scum would be eradicated", but Kyo shouted

towards Masato for his remark, but Mari kept the two calm, and asked Kyo to call them back again

for the next developments. Kyo nodded and hung up the phone, not knowing that the call was being

bugged by Pluto several weeks ago.

Unknown to our heroes, Pluto and SMART Brain are already ahead of them, transporting all of their

secret equipments to Pluto's secret lair using the Star Gate, and then transporting the Star Gate using

a secret basement underneath the building, leading towards the Tokyo exit border, and then bringing it

up towards a secret basement of an abandoned supermarket, and drove off towards Pluto's secret base.

Murakami then directed SMART Lady to contact Masashi Sudo, Mitsuru Sano and Takeshi Asakura,

and told her to tell them to meet him in a secret location. She then left the building to meet with the former

**Zodiac fighters**. Murakami then went to the computer lab to talk to Jun Shibaura, telling him of the

situation, and what steps he should take. Shibaura nodded, and went home taking his secret virus bugs

with him.

Four days later, Touyama led SWAT teams to the building, showing two warrants:

- An arrest warrant for Murakami,

- And the other to search the premises of SMART Brain Corporation.

Murakami came out and voluntarily surrendered, but the SWAT took no chances and placed him in heavy

handcuffs and locked inside an armored van, while the others searched the building, floor after floor.

Murakami was taken to the MPD for questioning, with Touyama leading the investigation. The scene was

taken by newsmen all over Tokyo, and the heroes were glued to their TV.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Looks like SMART Brain is in a heap of trouble, but even if they took measures, will it be enough to save

them from prosecution? And how will Murakami manage to escape the evidence of him killing Wallace

even if Kitaoka is his legal counsel?

And what if Kyo testify against him? And what would happen if the Orphenochs are to be revealed to the

public eye?

- - -

**_Parade_** by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Kyoji Murakami goes to trial, in which he'll have to "clear" his name to escape prosecution.

And does this mean that the Orphenochs would be revealed to the general populace of Japan?

Find out next chapter!


	138. The Rose Orphenoch Goes To Trial

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At SMART Brain Corporation, four hours after Murakami was arrested, the combined elements of

the SWAT team and the police searched every floor for the secret equipments that SMART Brain

and Pluto used in creating illegal experiments, as well as the ones used to manufacture illegal weapons

as they saw at the footage that DDS submitted to the police, but to their frustration, they find nothing,

which is because of the fact that Pluto secretly moved them away using the secret basement several

hours earlier.

They persisted and searched the entire building again and again, while asking employees if they find

anything suspicious, but got nothing.

SWAT member: "What the heck is this??!! We searched the so-called laboratories where the equipments

are stored, just like in the footage that DDS showed us, but there's nothing but ordinary ones!"

Police officer: "My guess is that Pluto somehow knew what we're about to do, so they must've moved

out without us knowing."

SWAT leader: "Keep on searching! And pray that we get a breakthrough on this! (And hopefully, if this

search is fruitless, our only hope now is the footage that DDS has)"

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Senior Inspector Touyama was informed of the latest developments,

and was a bit agitated at the results, and when he went to the interrogation room, all he got was no

comments from Murakami, while Murakami's defense counsel, the lawyer Suichi Kitaoka made several

rebuttals and defended his client, claiming that he is innocent of any wrong doings, despite showing the

footage of Murakami killing Wallace.

At DDS, Principal Dan was told by Touyama about this, as well as the date of his trial, which will be

held the next week. Principal Dan sighed, and prayed that the upcoming trial would help matters, as

well as it would be the key in tracking Pluto and rescue Ryu from its clutches.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Trial of Kyoji Murakami**

Odaiba, 7:00 pm. Taichi and Hikari watched the news about SMART Brain cleared of any hidden

equipment after the SWAT team told newsmen that nothing suspicious was found, but vowed to get

the bottom of this. Hikari was saddened by the results, and feared that Wallace's death would just

be in vain. Tailmon was seething her teeth, wondering how SMART Brain and Pluto managed to pull

a fast one on the authorities.

Taichi: "The trial will be held next week, and let's hope that the footage Mimi and the others got would

be the deciding factor."

Agumon: "I agree. They're the only ones who started this Orphenoch incident. And Kyo would play a

big part in unmasking SMART Brain for the monsters that they are."

Hikari: "_Nii-san_…I'm just worried…what if the public gets to hear about the Orphenochs? Would this

cause a public pandemonium in Japan? Unlike the Digimons, Orphenochs can assume human forms, so

what…?"

Taichi looked at the floor, seeing the logic in Hikari's queries. He wondered what would happen if that

ever comes to the public hearing.

Three days later, Class Q, A and C accompanied the SWAT team at SMART Brain to investigate. Kyo

was with them, and Kyo lead the authorities to where the goods are stored. To his horror, and frustration,

Kyo saw that every equipments that the rooms he entered during his time at SMART Brain was gone.

He couldn't believe his eyes, as he hoped that the equipments are still there and use it as evidence. Kinta

smacked his fist to the wall, feeling humiliated that Pluto was ahead of them in terms of preparation.

Yukihira then suggested that they attend the trial as scheduled, since Kyo is also among the witnesses in

testifying against Murakami. They all left after spending five hours. Kyo escorted Yukihira to her house,

and she noticed that Kyo was in deep thought.

Yukihira: "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure we'll send that monster to jail. Believe me, he'll be punished…"

Kyo: "It won't be that easy…our only chance is the tape, but without other proof, we'll have a hard time

prosecuting him. And also, how can you jail an Orphenoch who has the power to bolt out of prison? And

one more thing, although the Digimons are well-accepted, do you think the public would accept Orphenochs?

I recalled watching a live action version of the movie _Devilman_, and saw the conflicts between humans

and demons. Have you seen that movie?"

Yukihira: "Yeah…I did. And you're right about that. I wonder where this trial would lead to if Murakami

does go to court? I guess we'll have to wait and see."

As the two bided goodbyes, she stared at Kyo wondering if he's more than just an ordinary boy. She

blushed at the thought and shook her head and went inside her house.

Three weeks have passed, and the day of the trial has approached. Many media from all over the world

were taking pictures; cameramen focused their lens as Murakami is being escorted to the courthouse under

heavy securities and handcuffs, while Kitaoka told the reporters a repetitious "no comments", and went

inside as security hold off the media people.

At the courtroom, at the witness section, Kyo, Kinta, Mimi, Gouda and Shishida were sitting there when

Murakami entered, along with his defense counsel. Murakami and Kyo glanced at each other, but went

to his seat as the judge entered the room, and soon the trial has begun. He called both lawyers (one

representing Kyo's group and the other Kitaoka), reminding them the rules of the session, and motions

for the proceeding to start.

As the trial goes underway, both lawyers exchange speeches and rebuttals, and for Kyo's group, in was

as tiresome as a soap opera. But when Kyo's lawyer interrogates Murakami, everyone at the court, at

their homes watching the live feed, and at DDS, braced themselves at the moment they were waiting for.

Murakami calmly answered the question despite the rather livid attitude of the lawyer when he denied the

charges. When Kitaoka interrogated his client, Murakami did the same: denial, despite the repeated

footages shown to him.

When it was Kyo's turn to sit on the witness stand, both lawyers grilled at Kyo when he told him how he

was brought up, how he got to work for Murakami, and expelling him while cruelly telling him his true

parentage. He maintained his cool as Kitaoka interrogated him rather crudely.

Mimi and the three DDS student took the witness stand and recounted how their friend Wallace died at

Murakami's hands, stating that Murakami either has superpowers or used technological means. Again

Murakami denied the charges. The judge reminded Murakami that he could be liable for perjury, but all

Murakami said, "It's not true. And now I must invoke my right to remain silent."

The trial lasted up to six hours, with Murakami repeatedly denying the charges, while Kitaoka used his

wits to prolong the proceedings. Another hour later, the judge motions the jury and the defendant to stand

up.

Judge: "Everyone, please rise. The jury, have you reached a decision?"

One of the jury members: "Yes, your Honor, we have. We find the defendant…gui…"

The handing of the decision was halted in a surprising fashion when someone barged in, and everyone

looked shocked at the sight: a man in a rather tattered pajamas, bruised, bleeding, and he looked like

Murakami!

Murakami: "Stop him! He's a Digimon!"

Kyo stood up, eyes wide opened at what he's seeing. Two Murakamis standing inside the courtroom,

and things are getting more confusing. Even the judge and the jury were baffled at the scene, unable to

tell who is telling the truth. Even Kitaoka looked puzzled at his client, but then the Murakami who is

dressed in a suit began to quiver, and started to laugh.

Murakami (in business attire): "Hahahaha….hehehehe…have at you!"

The Murakami who was in his business attire threw a fist, and a tentacle appeared, heading straight towards

the Murakami in his tattered pajamas, but a guard stood in between, pushing the other Murakami aside,

but was stabbed on the chest, penetrating his heart, and soon the guard turned to dust and crumbled.

Everyone shrieked at the sight, but they stayed inside the courtroom as the next scene unfolded. The

Murakami in his business attire began to quiver again, and changed shape, his appearance (physical and

clothing attire) turned into the judge who presided the wedding of Kyuu and Megumi! Kyo, Mimi and the

three DDS students were surprised at the scene that just appeared.

Kinta: "No way! The judge who had Kyuu married Meg is actually Murakami in disguise??"

Then the Murakami who turned into the wedding judge changed into Takeshi…the gang member who

murdered the Shohoku and Ryonan players, and the Mitsui members. Miyako and Ken, who were among

the audiences inside the courtroom, recognized the suspect.

Miyako: "That's him! That's the guy who killed the basketball players and the one who helped Pluto

kidnap Ryu!"

Then the man who changed from Murakami to the wedding judge to Takeshi began to shout at everyone

inside the courtroom.

Takeshi: "Takeshi changes…to Chameleomon!"

Takeshi snapped his fingers and turned into the _Chameleon Orphenoch_, and began to smash the table,

but before everyone were about to flee in panic, the _Chameleon Orphenoch_ shouted again.

Chameleon Orphenoch: "Chameleomon changes…to Bakemon!"

Since a chameleon can imitate anything, it can imitate the appearance of a Digimon, and hence, he became

a Bakemon. In reality, Anubis had hypnotized Takeshi into aiding them in their plot to help "clear" Murakami's

name by pretending to be the "fake" Murakami, while the real Murakami will barge in to "reveal" the

impostor.

Hawkmon and Wormmon sprang into action, and were about to Digivolve into their champion form when

the Bakemon reverted back into Takeshi. Takeshi was convulsing but managed to speak.

Takeshi: "Darn it…you may have won, Murakami, but the war isn't over…the Digimons will rule the

world…and there are many of us who will replace the human in your petty society…LONG LIVE THE

DIGIMONS!!! HAHAHA!!!...AAARRGGHH!!!"

Takeshi slowly turned into dust and crumbled, leaving only his clothes. Everyone gathered around his

remains, all shocked at what has just transpired. Murakami, who was in his pajamas, stepped forward,

and told everyone his "explanation".

Murakami: "These Bakemons were contracted by Pluto to take my place and used my image to further

their goal: To replace humanity with Digimons. Anubis and one of the so-called Dark masters, from what

I've heard, were using SMART Brain equipments to create an army of Digimon fighters using a fusion of

human and Digimon DNA, and the result is the one you just saw there. Apart from that, that's all I know.

They kept me alive because they're forcing me to reveal what I know in the business as well as to gain

access to the warehouse and other equipment we've been working on."

When asked about Pluto being killed and were alive again, Murakami looked surprised at the question.

Murakami: "Pluto was killed? I didn't know that. I've never witnessed their death since I was locked away

inside the Digimon World. Well, I was held prisoner for almost 11 years…"

Ken looked suspicious, and approached Murakami to ask him something.

Ken: "If you were locked away, how did you managed to escape?"

Murakami: "While they weren't looking, I had to loosen my bonds, although it bruised my wrists, and

stealthily sneak away, and got lost in a forest, but when I saw Pluto passing through what looked like a

portal, and when the coast was clear, I took the chance and entered it, and I was right inside the toilet of

this courthouse. When I got out, someone told me that I was supposed to be on trial. There I figured that

my doppelganger was there, so I had to go there and expose him, and here I am."

Kyo was shocked, livid, and in denial. How could this have happened? He was sure that the Murakami

who brought him up was really the _Rose Orphenoch_ who leads the Lucky Clover into exterminating the

humans and formed an alliance with Pluto. Now he's hearing Murakami's claim that he was locked away

since he (Kyo) was four years old.

Murakami approached Kyo and looked at him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Murakami: "Kyo…I'm sure you are shocked by this…I don't blame you. The one who mistreated you

back then wasn't me…"

Kyo stared like he saw a ghost, and frantically ran off. Soon an investigation was made, and Murakami

was sent to a nearest hospital for medical check-up.

A week later, it was proved that Murakami, the real Murakami, was innocent, and concluded that the fake

one was a Digimon, and Pluto has taken the blame. But this also caused public paranoia among the citizens

of Japan, and began to mistrust the Digimons, causing emotional turmoil within the parents and their children,

who have partner Digimons.

At home, Kyo was being comforted by his mom, seeing that her son was still in a state of shock and disbelief.

Yukihira paid Kyo a visit and comforted him.

At the Narusawa Mansion, Kazuma and the entire Narusawa Family were also comforting Kyuu and Megumi,

after learning that the judge who sponsored the wedding was an impostor. Moreover, they soon leaned that

the marriage contract and certificate were also fake, but Mr. and Mrs. Narusawa assured to the couple that

they'll get a real judge and have them get married as soon as possible. Meg rubbed her tummy, feeling

worried that the turn of events might harm her unborn child. She is now five months pregnant.

Class C went to Koshiro's house, and Mimi was crying at how this could happen. Even the senior Chosen

Children were baffled at how to deal with this situation. They were unaware that their conversation was

being recorded by a bug that was affixed to the wall underneath Koshiro's PC.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Uhhh…what do you think of this? Case closed? Is Murakami really a good guy now that the bad one is

gone?

- - - 

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Now that Murakami is cleared, he goes back to SMART Brain to start all over. But how will he

deal with the fact that his company is being used by Pluto?

And what about the group who worked as SMART Brain's enforcers, the Lucky Clover? Will

Murakami recognize their links with his company?

Find out next chapter!


	139. Getting Ready For A Grudge Match

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, two weeks after the controversial trial that ended in Kyoji

Murakami and SMART Brain exonerated from criminal charges (those criminal charges now

are being levied against Pluto) after concluding that the Murakami who killed Wallace and a

guard was actually a Digimon (actually, it was Takeshi, the _Chameleon Orphenoch_ who was

killed, as he was hypnotized by Pluto into misleading the public into thinking that he was

masquerading as Murakami), Takumi, Masato, Yuji and the Ryūseiji were also in disbelief at

what they saw on TV. They are now bracing themselves at the possibility that SMART Brain

might take measures in getting the Faiz and Kaixa Belts. They still believe that Murakami may

have pulled off a trick to "clean" their image as to not getting a bad record.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Preparations**

**It was back to normal in Japan after the controversial trial that ended in SMART Brain being **

**cleared of the charges, and Murakami was heading back there to start all over again. As usual, **

**SMART Lady is driving him all the way to the office, but as soon as no one is following him, **

**the car took a different turn, as it headed to a secret location, and entered an abandoned **

**warehouse where there are people waiting for him. It turned out to be Pluto and the Lucky Clover, **

**and as soon as Murakami entered, all were clapping and cheering for him for his performance **

**at the court. **

**Anubis: "Well done, Mr. Murakami…well done. You managed to pull this one off." **

**Kitazaki: "Sorry about not making a trophy…it got disintegrated while I was making it…" **

**Murakami: "Thank you, all. Anubis…King Hades…I apologize…you had to take the blame for **

**this…" **

**King Hades: "Not at all. We at Pluto are used to this. At least your company is cleared of all **

**legal charges, we can make use of your equipments without obstacles. That also reminds me…**

**how do we now settle our goal with DDS and the so-called Ryūseiji persons who are still in **

**possession of those belts…" **

**Murakami: "First we bring the equipments back to SMART Brain, and placed them in hidden rooms **

**that Kyo doesn't know. Second, we will commence our goal in getting the belts back by destroying **

**our mutual enemies. Third, SMART Lady will contact the five chosen persons to take care of the **

**DDS students and the Chosen Children. Fourth, we'll use hostages as a means to get the belts back." **

**As the discussions are underway, the scene shifts to the DDS students, who are attending classes. **

**Class C was assigned to investigate a series of thefts, while Kinta and Kazuma were paired with **

**Class A to solve several murder cases. Things went as smoothly as they didn't let the recent court **

**case deter them from achieving their goal: stop the Orphenochs; rescue Ryu; and defeat Pluto once **

**and for all. **

**Meanwhile, Kyuu was on his way to work at the pizza parlor when he came across a man in red tuxedo **

**and black slacks, doing tarot card readings. That man was Miyuki Tezuka. Tezuka saw Kyuu and called **

**to him. As Kyuu looked at Tezuka, Tezuka read a card and spoke to him. **

**Tezuka: "You will lose something precious to you, and that would affect your future." **

**Kyuu looked a bit shaken, and hurried off, leaving an unfazed Tezuka behind, who resumed his tarot card **

**readings. **

**At the Renjou residence, Kyo was looking at the sky, seeing that it was cloudy today, and sensed that **

**something might happen in the coming days. **

**Back at SMART Brain, Murakami approached Jun Shibaura, who just completed several bug programs that **

**were aimed in disabling several establishments. **

**Murakami: "Good work, Mr. Shibaura, good work. I'm pleased with you. But that doesn't end there. I have **

**a role for you to play, something more exciting than being behind the scene." **

**Shibaura: "Really…??? I'm all ears…" **

**Ryu Amakusa came in and approached Murakami, his eyes were cold his facial expression was very **

**diabolical, due in part of the re-use of Anubis' hypnosis on him. **

**Ryu: "What about me? What can I do?" **

**Murakami: "You get to play a very important role." **

**Ryu smiled as Murakami led Ryu and Shibaura to the conference room to discuss the details in a very private **

**way, along with other "surprise" guests. **

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Surprise! Got you good, huh? Murakami's still the bad ass as we knew, pulling off a good trick.

Hope you're not upset by this...

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Find out next chapter to see what plans SMART Brain and Pluto are about to execute in taking

out their enemies.

And what about the tarot readings that Kyuu was told? Kyuu is about to lose something very

precious? What would that be?


	140. Asakura vs WeiB Kreuz, The Zodiac Return

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

A week later after Murakami returned to SMART Brain, in a rather quiet street somewhere in

Tokyo, a man was thrashing a few metallic trash cans after failing to find someone to fight.

He was also screaming for someone to show up and fight, but he only scared a few passer-bys

along the way. That man was Takeshi Asakura, the former Zodiac fighter **_Mizugameza_** (Aquarius).

But tonight, Asakura was supposed to be happy, as he got something more than he bargained

for, but the lack of formidable opponents was hampering his rather "lucky" night. But that all

changed when he got his wish. Four men appeared and approached Asakura. They were dressed

in a rather, eccentric costumes, costumes seen in TV shows about vigilantes.

Asakura: "You…you're the florists that I clobbered a while back. And nice costumes, looks like

my hunger will be satisfied…"

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Prelude To An Attack**

**Asakura stared at his four opponents like a beast who is about to stalk his preys. He was grinning **

**at the prospect of testing something at his acquired targets, and he guessed that the four florists **

**are here for payback for beating them up and smashing their flower shop.**

**Yoji Kudou: "Oi…you caused us a lot of trouble last time. You smashed our flower shop, many **

**beautiful girls no longer troop there…and that hurt my feelings and my ego."**

**Ken Hidaka: "And we now know who you are…Takeshi Asakura! We won't let you do whatever you **

**pleased!"**

**Omi Tsukiyono: "Men…women…even children, you don't spare anyone! We won't let a sadistic guy **

**like you roam the streets!"**

**Aya Fujima: "WeiB Kreuz…attack!"**

**Aya brought out his trademark katana, Ken brought out his gauntlet claws, Yoji prepares his strings, **

**while Omi stood behind, preferring to strike at the right time. Asakura grinned and brought out a purple **

**mobile phone, and raised the hem of his shirt, which houses a belt similar to the Faiz Belt.**

**Asakura: "Be honored, my preys, as you're the first to be my test subject of my newly-acquired toy…"**

**Asakura opened the cover of the phone and punched the codes in a calm way.**

**6-5-2 ENTER**

**The phone spoke and said "****_STANDING BY_**", and Asakura slowly waved his left hand, and did a 

**snake-claw posture and said "Henshin!", after that he inserted the phone into the driver slot of the belt **

**and the phone said "****_COMPLETE_**". THE Weib Kreuz members were staring in surprise, as Asakura's 

**body was covered in black light and purple ornaments appeared on different parts of his body: A body **

**armor, metallic gloves, metallic boots and a metallic helmet (resembling Cobra Commander of G. I. Joe), a**

**ll colored purple, appeared, and the transformation is completed . Asakura then stared a window of a **

**parked car, and marveled at the sight, seeing his armored form for the first time. **

**Asakura: "Ahh…now this is delightful…and it suits me well…"**

**Aya refused to be intimidated and went ahead, swinging his katana, but as he hit Asakura, Asakura's **

**body armor protected him. Aya was in disbelief, as his sword didn't cut him at all. As Aya stood back **

**to regroup, Ken tried his luck using his claws, but got a kick to his gut, and was kicked on the face, **

**staggered back. Asakura took what appeared to be a motorcycle pedal and held it on his right hand, **

**while he took a chip from his belt and inserted it on the pedal, and pressed ENTER on the phone. The **

**phone spoke and said "****_READY_**", and a yellow energy saber appeared, and Aya went ahead, in which 

**his and Asakura's swords clashed, and a swordfight ensued.**

**After several strikes, Asakura unleashed his ferocity, and used his sword to cut Aya's sword in two, **

**and stabbed him on the chest. As Aya fell back, Ken took Asakura's attention, while Yoji used his string **

**to fasten it around Asakura's neck in an attempt to choke him. But Asakura used his "laser" sword to **

**cut Yoji's string and stepped back, deactivating his sword and took a binocular and inserted it on his **

**right ankle, following it by pressing ENTER on his phone.**

**Phone: "****_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

**Asakura jumped into the air, and a purple energy drill appeared in front of Ken and Yoji, and while the **

**two were caught in a net, Asakura performed a rapid bicycle kick, and sent the two flying towards an **

**injured Aya, knocking them on the floor, weakened. Omi realized that Asakura acquired a weapon that **

**they could not match, and he contacted new recruits Sena Izumi and Kyou Aguri to come to their aid. **

**Omi then threw knives at the armored Asakura, who deflected them using his laser sword. Five minutes **

**later, Sena and Kyou arrived in a van, and saw Asakura about to attack Omi, and they acted fast by used **

**smoke pellets to distract the armored Asakura while they picked up their injured comrades and sped off. **

**While Asakura hissed at his preys escaped, but was nevertheless pleased that the weapons he acquired **

**was top notch. His musing was interrupted when a clapping sound was heard from behind. Asakura saw **

**who it was: the SMART Lady, and she gingerly approached him. **

**SMART Lady: "Hhhiii! So…did you like the ****_Ohja Gear_**? Did you enjoy it?" 

**Asakura: "Yes…I enjoyed it very much. It feels so good to be a Rider…now I'll never go hungry again…**

**and I can beat anyone up as I please…" **

**SMART Lady: "Which is why I came all the way to find you. We have an assignment for you. Here it is." **

**The blue costumed mascot of SMART Brain Corporation gave Asakura the pictures that contained the **

**pictures of the founder of DDS, Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Hongou, Mr. Nanami, and the Class C students. While **

**Asakura had no qualms, he was rather irritated at the assignment of targeting the six Chosen Children. **

**Asakura: "Where's the fun in attacking high school brats?" **

**SMART Lady: "Those "brats" have partner Digimons…you know, furry little animals that turn big and…" **

**Asakura: "I get it. So when do I start?" **

**SMART Lady: "Two days from now, so better prepare yourself then. Believe me, you'll have so much fun **

**when that day comes. OK, then…bye-bye, Asakura!" **

**As SMART Lady left, Asakura grinned at the prospect of his upcoming assignment. **

**Elsewhwere, The Minister of Defense, Artemio Yamagata was sitting inside his car after meeting with **

**the cabinet officials after ten senators died mysteriously, in which they turned to dusts and crumbled, **

**and he was the only one to defend the Digimons, for he believed that there may be someone, or something **

**else behind the killings. Then the driver began to swerve left to right, alarming ** **Yamagata**

**Driver: "Sir…several beings looking like humanoid impalas are jumping in front of us! And they're after us!"**

Yamagata: "Darn! Now this, after earlier today…"

Yamagata looked behind him, seeing that human-like impalas are after his car, about a dozen of them.

Then the car screeched to a stop as three more appeared at the front, breaking the windshield, pulling the

driver, and mutilated him to death. Yamagata took out his gun and stepped out of the car, opening fire.

But he realized that the humanoid impalas are mechanical in nature, as his bullets bounced off. Soon he

fell victim as he was ripped apart by the mechanical attackers. Then a figure appeared from the shadows,

rubbing his hands as the Minister of defense is now dead. He was in armored form, a very familiar figure.

It was the Zodiac fighter **_Yagiza_** (Capricorn)! He is the same as before, except that his belt is the same

as Faiz. He took the phone from his belt and dialed a number, and soon he was talking.

Yagiza: "Hello…sempai Murakami! Mission completed! The Minister of Defense is now dead. Yes, _sempai_…

the **_Impaler Gear_** is great! I can command a herd of impalas, and gazelles with a push of a button! So then,

when do I get paid?"

Murakami: "Your first paycheck is on the way…you'll receive the tomorrow. Now for your next assignment…

you'll receive them on your laptop tomorrow. Until then, stay out of sight. And thank you."

Yagiza: "You're welcome. And thank you, _sempai_!"

Yagiza then disappeared into the shadows, heading home to his place where he is staying.

At the Sakurako residence, Yukihira was lying on her bed, and her thoughts were filled with a lot of things:

- Murakami and SMART Brain exonerated from criminal charges.

- Pluto still at large.

- Kyuu and Meg turned out that they weren't married, and now they're rushing things so that they'll get married

for real.

- And most of all…Kyo was filling her head.

She was wondering if she is falling for him or not. She tried to ignore those feelings since she wasn't so

sure. And she wondered why she was attracted to him, even though he was three years younger than him.

Yukihira: "Kyo…what is there in you that messed up my mind? Why do I find myself drawn to you…???"

Outside her house, a man in a business suit and trench coat was standing there for several minutes, as if he is

watching someone. It was Masashi Sudo, formerly the Zodiac fighter **_Kaniza_** (Cancer). Sudo was given an assignment

by SMART Brain to go after Yuki, after confirming their sources that she has the Beta Gear. The scene shifts to

Sudo's waist, in which he is wearing a belt, that was similar to Faiz and Kaixa's, and at his right hand was a

mobile phone, with a crab symbol embedded at the phone's casing.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Loks like the Zodiac fighters are gearing up to make a good comeback. And that would mean a huge battle in

the upcoming chapters.

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

What else? The five Zodiac fighters will take on the selected targets within DDS, and see what happens when

they do take on the three DDS class section members.


	141. The Assault Begins 1: Scissors Strikes

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

The next day, Yukihira was preparing herself as today is Thursday, and she has to submit a

report at her school (not DDS). She was also on a hurry after oversleeping, since she dreamt

about her and Kyo dating. She blushed at the thought, wondering why that thought randomly

popped into her head. She took her bag and left in a hurry, forgetting to bring her cellphone

and the Beta Gear. Outside, Masashi Sudo and a few SMART Brain agents, who are dressed

as SWAT members, were waiting outside, and were patiently waiting for the right moment to strike.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Mask Rider Scissors Attack  
**

**AT SMART Brain Corporation, Murakami and Anubis were sipping coffee at their secret room, **

**smiling as the wheel of fate rolls around, now that the plans that they prepared are now executing **

**perfectly as they expected. They just received word that Sudo is at the Sakurako residence, and **

**just now Takeshi Asakura is on his way to DDS, and Suichi Kitaoka is joining him soon. **

**Then Murakami's codec bleeped, and answered it. It was Mitsuru Sano, and Sano asked him what **

**he'll do to Kyuu if he finds him. **

**Murakami: "Kill him, and I'll pay you as stated at the e-mail." **

**Sano: "You got it, sempai." **

**At the Sakurako residence, Yuki got out of the gate when Sudo appeared, with a dozen SWAT members **

**behind him. She was taken by surprise, but nevertheless she maintained her cool. Sudo glance at her **

**from head to toe, seeing she was wearing a black vest, black short skirt, and white blouse. He didn't notice **

**that one of his agents was staring lewdly at her. **

**Sudo (showing his police badge): "Detective Masashi Sudo. We have a warrant for your arrest, and a warrant **

**to search your house. You're under arrest for stealing a briefcase with very important documents." **

**Yuki was baffled at the charges, and rebutted, but the SWAT members pinned her to the wall, and handcuffed **

**her from behind. As Yuki was demanding an explanation, the SWAT members stormed the house to look for **

**the Beta Gear. Yuki's cousin, Sara, overheard the conversation when she went after her to give her the cellphone, **

**and went to Yuki's room, and took the briefcase with her, and went to the attic and locked the door. She **

**realized that they were after the Beta Gear, and figured that the SWAT team members are fake, since they **

**claimed that they're here for the briefcase, but a document? She opened her mobile phone and called Kyo. **

**Sara: "Hello, Kyo! Were in danger! Some people claiming to be SWAT team are here, and I believe that they're **

**after the belt!" **

**Sara went on to tell the details, and Kyo was shocked to the core when he figured the scenario. **

**Kyo: "Whatever happens, keep the belt away from them! I'm on my way! Stay hidden!" **

**Kyo stormed out of his house much to her mother's surprise, and boarded the Jet Sliger and drove off. He **

**prayed that Yuki would be alright, and that the belt won't fall to Pluto's hands. **

**Inside the Sakurako residence, the SWAT team members searched the house. Room to room, but no one **

**was there. This is because Yuki's parents and siblings are out since early morning, leaving Yuki and Sara **

**behind. As Sudo entered, the SWAT team members reported to him, telling him that no one is around. **

**Sudo: "Keep searching! Don't stop until you find that belt!" **

**Outside the house, two of the SWAT team members took Yuki inside to avoid detection, and they did. Once **

**inside they closed the gate, and when the neighbors looked outside, they see nothing. When inside, Yuki was **

**still in handcuffs, her hands were bound from behind, and had her lay on her back at a nearby table. On the of **

**the SWAT team members pointed a gun at her throat. **

**SWAT team member: "Ok, bitch…where's the briefcase? We know you took it." **

**Yukihira: "And I figured that you're Pluto goons in disguise! And I won't hand it to you!" **

**Sudo: "Better cooperate or else, Ms. Sakurako. I can sense that there is someone else in this house." **

**Yukihira: "And no matter what happens, I won't…EEEK! Stop it you hentai!" **

**Yuki was squirming when one of the SWAT team members was raising her skirt, and was rubbing his hands on **

**her thighs. Sudo smirked, seeing that torturing her would be a good start. **

**Sudo: "You were given an amicable chance to answer, but now we'll have to resort to drastic interrogation. Keep **

**it up until she confesses." **

**The SWAT team member nodded, and was pulling her panties down, while two other SWAT team members were **

**holding her legs, and in seconds she was naked from the waist down. They stared lewdly and were rubbing their **

**hands. **

**SWAT team member # 1: "OK, sweetie, either you tell us where the belt is, or we get rough." **

**Yukihira: "NEVER! I won't tell you! So get off me and…EEEKK!!!" **

**One of her captors was kissing her thighs, while the other was touching her private part. The third one took a **

**knife and ripped off her upper clothing (including her bra), and she is now fully naked. She screamed in terror as **

**he molested her chest. Tears were falling from her eyes, realizing that she was about to be raped. **

**Meanwhile, while driving the Jet Sliger, Kyo was halfway near her house when he somehow sensed her cries of **

**help. He then realized that she was in danger, and now he was acting like a possessed man. He punched the **

**codes of the Gamma Phone, his eyes were blazing in anger. **

**5-9-6**** ENTER **

**Gamma Phone: "STANDING BY" **

**Kyo: "Rider Change!" **

**Gamma Phone: "COMPLETE" **

**Kyo immediately changed into Mask Rider Gamma and stepped on the pedal, racing towards the Sakurako **

**residence, and hoped that he is not too late. **

**Kyo (speaking mentally): "Hold on, Yuki…I'm on my way…please stay safe…" **

**His Gamma Phone rang and he answered it. It was Sara, and was voicing her concern, in a panicked manner. **

**Sara: "Th…they're on the 2nd floor, and they're looking for me…and I think they might find me at the attic…and **

**one of the SWAT team members are taking turns in molesting my cousin…" **

Kyo: "SON…OF…A…BITCH…try to find a way out…I'm almost there!"

Somewhere at Tokyo, Kyuu and Kinta were joined by Iori and Digmon, all were heading to the pizza parlor, as

Kinta is now working as a part-time worker, and Iori and Digmon decided to gets some pizzas, not noticing that

Sano is tailing them, and not knowing that they're in danger.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Err...surprised? 

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

As Kyo rescues Yukihira, Kyuu, Kinta and Iori takes on Mitsuru Sano who now calls himself the

Impaler, and a fight will ensue.

Meanwhile, Takeshi Asakura and Suichi Kitaoka goes to DDS to wreck havoc there.


	142. The Assault Begins 2: Asakura Attacks

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

As Kyuu, Kinta, Iori and Armadimon were passing by a playground, they saw several corpses

lying near the playground equipments (such as slides, etc.), all bloodied and mutilated. Kyuu

went there first and checked at the bodies, realizing that they were attacked.

As Kinta was about to use his mobile phone to call for help, Mitsuru Sano appeared, grinning.

Kyuu and Kinta recognized him, since he was seen at the CLAMP School during a field trip

months ago before the Orphenoch incident happened.

Kyuu: "You're that security guard at CLAMP School! Glad you're here! Quick, call for help and…"

Kyuu stopped his speech as he saw the belt that Sano was wearing, and started to suspect

that Sano may have played a hand at this. Iori and Kinta braced themselves as well, sensing

something wrong, as Sano then pressed the codes of his mobile phone, which is the

Impaler Phone.

** 6-7-5 ENTER **

Impaler Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Sano did a goofy karate kid pose and said "henshin!", and inserted it into the driver slot of the

belt in which the phone said "**_COMPLETE_**"

Black lights appeared on Sano's body while red and yellow ornaments appeared on several parts

of his body. As the transformation is completed, Sano was garbed in an armor of black and red,

while his shoulders and knees have yellow designs. His helmet resembled a metallic mask with

lines and horns of an impala.

Sano: "Hi! Mask Rider Impaler is the name…killing DDS students is my game. Well, I was hired

and paid to kill you DDS students, even though Kyuu Renjou is my primary target. Well…nothing

personal, just strictly business."

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**The Snake and the Bull**

**At DDS, classes were halted for a while as the time is 9:30 am. It was recess time, and all were **

**lined up inside the cafeteria. Gouda, Hayato, Shishida and Saburumarou were wondering why **

**Yukihira wasn't answering her mobile phone. They began to wonder what was happening, and **

**soon they got a message. As they answered it through Gouda's phone, they were startled by **

**the message. **

**"_Yukihira is in danger! Some men in SWAT team uniforms are inside, searching for the belt! And _**

**_Yuki's being molested, perhaps about to be raped! Kyo is on his way here! Sara_" **

**The four Class A students immediately left the cafeteria, while sending a message to Kuniko to go **

**to Yuki's house, since she's not yet here. They then saw Daisuke and Hikari sitting by the bench **

**talking, and approached the couple. **

**Daisuke: "WHAT?? SERIOUSLY??!!" **

**Gouda****: "Yeah, and Kyo and Kuniko are on their way! So we better get there. Saburumarou, go tell **

**Principal Dan about this!" **

**Saburumarou: "Yeah…great idea!" **

**As Saburumarou left, Gouda, Shishida and Hayato are heading to the gate along with Daisuke and **

**Hikari, they paused at the last minute, as a familiar face entered the scene. It was Takeshi Asakura, **

**and he was carrying the decapitated head of the security guard. Hikari was trembling, as she recalled **

**what Asakura is capable of. **

**Hikari (speaking mentally): "This is just like before…during the Zodiac war. I recalled how dangerous **

**he is when he was _Mizugameza_." **

**Soon the other DDS students' attentions were attracted, as they saw and recognized Asakura through **

**the archives of the computer files of the school. Finally, Asakura broke the silence and spoke menacingly **

**at the students, who approached him. **

**Asakura: "OK, who is Class C?" **

No one answered yet, and he glared menacingly at the onlookers.

Asakura: "I SAID, WHO IS CLASS C??!!"

Daisuke, Hikari, V-Mon and Tailmon stepped forward, looking determined to face the challenge.

Daisuke: "We're Class C. Now what do you want, Asakura?"

Asakura smirked as he finally got to meet the targets he was assigned to. He glanced at V-Mon and

Tailmon, and recalled what he was told about: the Digimon partners of Class C are strong, and now he

has the chance to test his new weapon.

Asakura: "Finally…so it's true then…the Digimons can be found here at this accursed school…now I'll

kill you along with your masters…and this school…"

The male Class A students and two of the Class C members braced themselves as Asakura pressed

the codes of his mobile phone.

**6-5-2 ENTER **

Ohja Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Asakura raised his right hand and waved it in front of his face, and did a snake fist gesture, and chanted

"henshin", and inserted it into the driver slot of the belt using his left hand.

Ohja Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

At that moment, black light and purple lines enveloped his body, and his armor materializes, and more

DDS students came out of the cafeteria, as they saw the commotion. And then the transformation was

completed. Asakura became Mask Rider Ohja, who rolled his head in a clock-like motion. Hikari stared

in horror, as she saw Asakura in his armored form, just like before.

Hikari: "M…Mizugameza!"

Everyone glanced at Hikari for her outburst, and Daisuke wondered if she knew Asakura from before, since

his memories were erased from last time. Asakura however, was baffled at what she just said.

Asakura: "Mizugameza?? How did you know my birth sign?...Bah! it doesn't matter…and the name is

Mask Rider Ohja! Now I kill you!"

Asakura, who now calls himself Mask Rider Ohja, took out the Ohja Edge, which resembled a bicycle pedal,

and took a chip from his phone and inserted it into the hilt of the pedal, and a yellow energy formed, and a

laser sword is activated, and was about to stab Hikari when Tailmon jumped in. However, Tailmon got the hit,

and was stabbed on her chest. Ohja grabbed Tailmon and was slashed on her neck, beheading the feline

Digimon, killing her on the spot.

Hikari: "Tailmon!"

Everyone were shocked by this, but were also incensed, and they all went for Ohja, but were killed immediately

as he sliced his opponents. Daisuke turn to V-Mon, and V-Mon knew what his partner is asking for.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE- - - _**

V-Mon…armor Digivolve…

…to Fladramon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE- - - _**

As Fladramon was about to deliver his attack, Ohja punched a code on his phone.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER **

Ohja Phone: "**_VENOSNAKER…COME CLOSER_**"

Ohja and Fladramon then began their attack, but were momentarily interrupted when the cafeteria was blown

up, killing 35 DDS students and 10 cafeteria workers. Turning around, Ohja recognized who was responsible:

It was Suichi Kitaoka. Kitaoka was in his armored form, and Ohja recalled that Kitaoka was under Pluto's

hypnosis. Hence, he couldn't touch him. And since he figured that he was programmed to destroy DDS, he

decided to let it slide for now. Kitaoka's armor resembled Robocop in a slight degree, and is dubbed

Mask Rider Zolda, and he was wearing a belt and phone, and carrying a bazooka. Zolda then fired away, killing

more DDS students on the ground. Soon, Miyako, Ken and Takeru came out of the school building after hearing

the sounds, and were surprised at the sight. Miyako and Ken turned to their partner Digimons and activated

their digivices.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE- - - _**

Hawkmon…armor Digivolve…

…to to Shurimon!

Wormmon changes…

…to Stingmon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE- - - _**

As Stingmon and Shurimon approached the battlefield, Zolda dropped his Bazooka and pressed a code on

his phone.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER **

Zolda Phone: "**_MAGNUGIGA…COME CLOSER_**"

Soon a green square lit up and a huge, mechanical Minotaur ascended, and was nine feet tall, and was

roaring. Magnugiga fired its pulse cannon from his left arm, and hit Stingmon right in the face, sending him

crashing against the left portion of the main building, killing more students, and burying Stingmon to the

ground. This leaves Shurimon alone to face Zolda and its Mecha companion.

Meanwhile Daisuke was taking on Ohja while Fladramon was taken by surprise as Venosnaker appeared.

It was a purple-colored mechanical cobra, and was quite bigger than Zolda's robot. Fladramon dodged the

robot cobra's acid spit, but the acid hit five DDS students behind him, and Fladramon realized that he has

to contain the situation before more casualties appeared.

Back at Tokyo, Kyuu and Iori stood back as Kinta and Digmon took on Impaler, but were taken by surprise

as several herd of robots, resembling three impalas, three gazelles and three moose, appeared out of nowhere

and are closing in on Kyuu. Iori realizes that Kyuu was the actual target, and immediately sends an SOS

message to the other Chosen Children.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Well…what do you think? A battle royal in the making, and once again the plot gets bloodier since the

**_Kodoutai_** trilogy.

For the new readers out there, here are the names of the Zodiac fighters that appeared in my previous

Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai, and their new name in this fic:

Mizugameza (Aquarius) – now Mask Rider Ohja

Ohitsujiza (Aries) – now Mask Rider Gai

Kaniza (Cancer) – now Mask Rider Scissors

Yagiza (Capricorn) – now Mask Rider Impaler

To-Rasu (Taurus) – now Mask Rider Zolda

If you wish to know what they looked like, here are the links:

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderGai

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderScissors

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org /wiki/KamenRiderImperer

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org Here is another alternate links:

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/oja(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/gai(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/impaler(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/zolda(.)html

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

The massacre continues, and the scene shifts back to Kyo as he tries to save Yukhira from

Pluto's clutches.


	143. The Assault Begins 3: Kyo To The Rescue

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

A little warning...this chapters contains a brief suggeative themes, but nothing offensive.

You can skip the parts if you wish.

- - -

Kuniko Touya, who received the message from Gouda, was nearing the Sakurako

residence when she saw Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, riding the Jet Sliger. She

waved at him and Kyo saw her. As they paused, they discussed how to get the

Beta Gear, Sara and Yukihira out of the house.

Kuniko said she'll sneak past the enemies and go inside the attic, since it has a

window, and Kyo said he'll distract the others so that she (Kuniko) would don the

Beta Gear and fend off the others. A loud shriek was heard, and realized that Yuki

is in danger, and went on with their plan.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Yukihira Kidnapped**

Inside the Sakurako residence, Yuki was gritting her teeth as Sudo pointed a gun at her cranium,

warning her not to shout again. Yuki shouted when one of the SWAT team members was kissing

her breast, while two others were taking turns in molesting her lower body. She was crying silently

at her predicament.

Sudo: "I ask you again…where is the Belt?"

Yuki looked at him and muttered "F- -k you". Sudo smirked and nudge his head at the SWAT

team members, and when Yuki looked down, she saw them removing their pants, and realized

that what they were about to do.

Sudo: "Last chance, Ms. Sakurako…either you confess or you lose your virginity. And I couldn't

hold my boys off much longer…they're hungry for you…"

But Yuki was defiant and refused to cooperate, and one of the SWAT team members was about to

rape her when Gamma barged in, and shot the SWAT team member at the neck, beheading him, and

shoot at the others, causing them to scamper away from Yuki. Gamma freed her from her bonds,

and gave her a towel to cover herself.

Yukihira: "_Arigato_, Kyo-_kun_…"

She was shaken and in tears, but Kyo stood in front of her as the SWAT team members surrounded

the two teens.

Then, Mask Rider Beta came down from the stairs, after dispatching four SWAT team members, and

Sara was right behind her. It appeared that Kuniko has saved Sara, and used the Beta gear on her

and…you know.

Sudo was quite livid, but then saw Yuki wrapping herself with the towel, and got an idea on what to

do next. He whispered at the leader of the SWAT team, and then passed the instructions at the others,

and they knew what to do. The eight SWAT team members changed into the Bulldog Orphenochs and

ganged up on Kyo, and Kuniko, while Yuki and Sara went upstairs, towards her room. Sudo saw this

and punched in the codes of his cellphone, which is connected to the belt.

**2-6-7 ENTER **

Scissors Phone: "_**STANDING BY**"_

Sudo: "Henshin"

Scissors Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Sudo's body was enveloped in black light and brown lines, and when the transformation was

completed, he was encased in a black and brown armor, resembling the Kaniza armor, but Sudo

now dubbed himself Mask Rider Scissors, and he then took a gauntlet from his belt that was as

big as his forearm, and affixed it on his left arm, he took a chip from his phone, attached it to the

gauntlet and pressed ENTER on the phone.

Scissors Phone: "_**READY**_"

Brown light appeared at the tip of his gauntlet and it took shape, resembling a crab pincer and

Scissors is ready. He went upstairs where Yuki went, and saw her ran to her room, which she

locked herself. Yuki urged Sara to go ahead, which she did. Scissors used his crab pincer and broke

the door, seeing that Yuki was about to leave via the window. He grabbed her by her hair and punched

her on her gut, knocking her out. As he carried her downstairs, he saw Kyo and Kuniko still fighting

off the Bulldog Orphenochs, and quietly left, he boarded her on the van, and sped off.

Sara saw this and told the others, and Kyo became incensed and used the Gamma Edge, forming a laser

saber. Kuniko did the same, and both sliced their opponents until nothing were left. As Kuniko tended

to Sara, Kyo boarded the Jet Sliger and went after Scissors, silently cursing himself for letting him took

Yuki away, worried that they might force her to do their bidding.

At the streets of Tokyo, Iori used a steel pipe as a kendo sword and used it to ward off the mechanical

impalas who are nearing them, while Kyuu used a round trash can cover as a shield to protect himself.

Kinta and Digmon were preoccupied in warding off the others, and did not notice Impaler sneaking

behind Kyuu, took a gauntlet from his belt and pressed ENTER on his phone.

Impaler phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Kyuu heard the voice and turned around, seeing Impaler's gauntlet lit up, and an energy taking a form of

a double drill appeared, and was about to hit him. Kyuu grabbed Iori and dodged the attack, and when

Impaler tried again, Kyuu used his shield, but melted as it connected to Impaler's weapon, scratching

his left arm.

Kinta and Digmon saw this and tried to go to their friends' side, but Impaler's mechanical herds blocked

their way, but when Iori saw Kyuu about to be pinned by Impaler, who was about to stab Kyuu, Iori

shouted in desperation, and his Digivice lit up, and Digmon was glowing. He reverted back to being

Armadimon, but was still glowing.

_**- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **_

Armadimon changes…

…to Ankylomon!

_**- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - - **_

Ankylomon used his tail to smash the three gazelle robots to pieces, then he did the same to the

three robot impalas, while Kinta used the distraction to dropkick Impaler away from a slightly

wounded Kyuu. Ankylomon then finished off the rest of the mechanical herds, but Impaler escaped

in the end. After making sure that no one was around, Ankylomon reverted back to normal, and the

four of them went to the pizza parlor, where their boss, Shigehise Aoki, took the first aid kit and treated

Kyuu's wounds. However, they were not aware of what was happening at DDS, and at Yukihira's

house.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Well…what do you think? A battle royal in the making, and once again the plot gets bloodier since the

**_Kodoutai_** trilogy.

For the new readers out there, here are the names of the Zodiac fighters that appeared in my previous

Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai, and their new name in this fic:

Mizugameza (Aquarius) – now Mask Rider Ohja

Ohitsujiza (Aries) – now Mask Rider Gai

Kaniza (Cancer) – now Mask Rider Scissors

Yagiza (Capricorn) – now Mask Rider Impaler

To-Rasu (Taurus) – now Mask Rider Zolda

If you wish to know what they looked like, here are the links:

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderGai

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderScissors

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org /wiki/KamenRiderImperer

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org Here is another alternate links:

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/oja(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/gai(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/impaler(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/zolda(.)html

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

The massacre continues, and the scene shifts back to DDS, as Class C tries to stop

Mask Rider Ohja and Mask Rider Zolda from decimating DDS completely.


	144. The Assault Begins 4: Highway Chase

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

At the national road, the van used by the SWAT team members was cruising at a very fast speed

of 90 kph, ramming other cars along the way, causing multiple accidents, resulting in deaths and

injuries. Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, was cruising on the Jet Sliger, and was slightly catching up

on them.

Inside the van, Masashi Sudo reverted back to normal, and was looking after a towel-clad Yukihira,

contacted SMART Brain, informing them about their situation. Murakami told Sudo to go the secret

Pluto hideout, while telling him that Kyo will be dealt with.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -**Highway Chase**

As Kyo was fast approaching the van, he noticed several red objects resembling spiked balls

dropping from the air. As Kyo reduced speed, the balls exploded, almost hitting the Jet Sliger.

Looking up, he saw who the culprit was, and was exasperated at the sight: a cloud with a smiling

face, with an Orphenoch on board. It was the _Lakitu Orphenoch_, and was throwing more bombs

below.

**- - - **

**A/N: Lakitu is a character from the hit video game, _Super Mario Bros_. He's a turtle riding **

**on a cloud, and threw red balls that hatched into spiked turtles. **

**- - - **

Kyo was incensed that he tried using the Phone Blaster, but the _Lakitu Orphenoch_ was way too

high and too fast, so he activated the jet thruster of the Jet Sliger and went up into the sky, and an

aerial dogfight ensued. Kyo fired several missiles, as he was rushing things so that he could go after

the van that took Yukihira, but the _Lakitu Orphenoch_ used the bombed balls to take care of the

problem, so Kyo affixed the Gamma Pointer on his left ankle pressed ENTER on his Gamma Phone,

activating the Emerald Striker, and the move connected, and the _Lakitu Orphenoch_ is defeated, but

Gamma was falling down towards the ground but the Jet Sliger caught him. Looking down, the van

disappeared, and a dejected Mask Rider Gamma went back to Yukihira's house to talk to Kuniko.

Kyo: "Blast…lost sight of them! Hope nothing bad happens to her…or else…"

Back at DDS, all DDS staff members were evacuated, along with the injured DDS students, as Daisuke,

Hikari, and Miyako defending the school. Ken was holding an unconscious Wormmon while helping the

other injured DDS students. He then saw Takeru carrying the other students and went to him.

Ken: "Takeru…ask Patamon to evolve to Angemon, and have him help Daisuke. Tailmon's been killed,

and Fladramon alone can't contain the two intruders."

Takeru saw what ken meant and nodded. He looked at Patamon and Patamon nodded in return, and

evolved into Angemon. Angemon then went to the scene, but stopped as he saw a portion of the damaged

building was bout to cave in, threatening Takeru and other DDS students, and he used his strength to

hold it in place while the students below slowly scamper to safety.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was trying all he could do to disarm Asakura, who is now in his armored guise of

Mask Rider Ohja, but Ohja's street fighting style made it difficult for Daisuke to match his strength and

wits, while Fladramon was fighting Venosnaker to a standstill, as the mechanical cobra didn't back down

to the flame-powered Digimon.

Mask Rider Zolda, on the other hand, was using his Phone Blaster and his sub-machine gun to pelt

several projectiles to several DDS students who came in his way, killing more than three dozens of them.

Security guards responed and fired away with their guns and shotguns, but their bullets didn't faze him

and Zolda killed them. But the tide turned when someone came to him and shouted his name. It was his

assistant, Goro Yura, and he stood between Zolda and the injured students.

Goro: "Sensei! Stop it! This isn't you! I know you're not capable of this! Someone must've messed up

your head! Please! Look around you!"

And Zolda did, and saw what was happening: many are suffering and crying, and a young girl was looking

at him. And suddenly Zolda dropped his sub-machine gun and clenched his head, as a strong headache

ravaged his head.

Zolda: "Aaarrrggghhh! My head! It hurts!"

Several surviving students then realized that Pluto was behind this, seeing that Zolda was being mesmerized

by Pluto's hypnosis. Zolda lost conscious as the pain subsided, and Goro urged the students who were

not hurt to move the injured ones away.

Meanwhile, Asakura was pleased to see that Venosnaker used its strong bite to behead Fladramon, killing

him on the spot, and he was now beating Daisuke to a pulp, and Hikari tried to help but was pinned down

and got strangled. Shurimon tried to intervene, but Venosnaker head-butted the Digimon and was thrown

towards Angemon and the two were buried by the collapsing building, along with a few injured DDS students.

Then all of the sudden, Mask Rider Zolda appeared, holding his bazooka and aimed it at Asakura.

Zolda: "Enough! Leave those kids alone!"

Asakura sensed that Zolda wasn't acting like he was supposed to do, and used a codec to contact Pluto.

Asakura: "_Oi_, your Pluto hypnosis has worn off. What should I do with him?"

Anubis: "Hmm…alright, if you can kill him, do it."

Asakura smiled underneath his armored helmet, now that he has the go-signal to kill Zolda. He commanded

Venosnaker to attack, but Zolda ordered Magnugiga to fend off the mechanical cobra. As the robot cobra

and the robot Minotaur collided, Zolda fired his submachine gun at Ohja, but was quick enough to dodge it,

and went close enough to attack him, but then Zolda began to use martial arts moves and defense attacks,

causing Asakura to hesitate in advancing further.

Asakura: "You're not Kitaoka! Who the f- - k are you?!"

At that point, Agumon, Tentamon, Garurumon, and Ikkakumon arrived, and the armored Asakura was

forced to retreat, and Zolda did not bothered to go after him, and instead tended to a semi-conscious Kitaoka

and other injured DDS students. As Zolda pressed the END CALL button, he reverted back to normal,

revealing the user as Goro Yura. Goro got the instructions from a revived Kitaoka minutes ago to use the

Zolda Gear to fend off Asakura, and he did.

As medica from several hospitals arrived, Class C, and A, along with Principal Dan, were surprised when

a surprised Kitaoka told them that he doesn't recall having defended a fake Murakami on court, strengthening

their suspicion that Pluto was involved in this attack. At the other side, a weeping Daisuke and Hikari were

mourning the loss of their partner Digimons.

Near the Narusawa residence, a van was parked near the gate, and Ryu Amakusa stepped out, ready to

invade Kazuma's mansion.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Well…what do you think? A battle royal in the making, and once again the plot gets bloodier since the

**_Kodoutai_** trilogy.

For the new readers out there, here are the names of the Zodiac fighters that appeared in my previous

Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai, and their new name in this fic:

Mizugameza (Aquarius) – now Mask Rider Ohja

Ohitsujiza (Aries) – now Mask Rider Gai

Kaniza (Cancer) – now Mask Rider Scissors

Yagiza (Capricorn) – now Mask Rider Impaler

To-Rasu (Taurus) – now Mask Rider Zolda

If you wish to know what they looked like, here are the links:

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderGai

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderScissors

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org /wiki/KamenRiderImperer

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org Here is another alternate links:

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/oja(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/gai(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/impaler(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/zolda(.)html

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Ryu pays Kazuma and Megumi an "evil" visit.

Return to Top


	145. The Assault Begins 5: The Kidnapping

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Near the Narusawa mansion, Ryu was patient in waiting for the moment to strike, as

Jun Shibaura was inside the van, preparing to unleash several virus attacks on police

establishments and prisons, so that when a riot occurs, police and perhaps the army

will be too preoccupied to respond to help in case the Narusawas call for help should

things go wrong.

Ten minutes later, Shibaura unleashed the viruses at the specific targets, and told him

to wait for an hour. Ryu sweat-dropped but nevertheless waited for the right time.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Invading The Narusawa mansion**

Thirty minutes after the viruses were unleashed, several police establishments in Tokyo,

Kyoto, Sapporo and Nagoya went into riot, as the computers were infected in record time,

disabling the systems and caused the cells of the hardened criminals to open, and many

sprang out, taking the police officers by surprise, grabbing their weapons and killed them.

A massive jail break has occurred.

In a Hokkaido, an Alkatraz style prison center was also affected by the virus, and a very

massive jailbreak erupted. Soon Japan declared a state of emergency within all of the entire

country, and the entire armed forces were scattered within the islands to take charge of the

situation.

After 30 minutes have passed, Shibaura went outside the van and gave Ryu a "thumbs up"

sign, indicating that his plan was a success.

Shibaura: "See… I told you. Patience has its rewards. Now the cops won't be here, and we

have plenty of time."

Ryu: "Well done, Shibaura…well done. Now you better suit up, and we're going to do a kidnap-

for-ransom scheme."

Shibaura: "But first, let's disable their security system. When it hits, we go in, as Kazuma

Narusawa will be able to track it down, so while's he's busy, we go into action."

Ryu: "Better do it."

Shibaura did it, and the virus momentarily disabled the security system of the Narusawa mansion,

rendering the alarm and radar scopes unusable.

Inside the mansion, Kazuma went into action and tries to check out where the virus came from,

and learned that the virus was the same ones that infected the police computers. Then he learned

just now that the virus has affected the radar systems of commercial airlines, causing delays and

airplane accidents.

At the living room, Megumi and several housemaids were glued to the TV when news reports showed

what was happening at the police precincts and at DDS. They wondered if this was a bad omen.

Outside, Ryu was standing by the wall of the gate, while Shibaura donned the Gai Belt and was

punching the codes of his phone.

**4-2-4 ENTER**

Gai Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Shibaura: "Henshin!"

Gai Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Black and silver lines enveloped his body, and when the transformation was completed, Shibaura

was covered in a black suit with silver-white armor, with a red horn on his left shoulder, and his

helmet was like that of an ordinary knight, but with a long horn on top of it, resembling a rhinoceros.

Shibaura was previously called Ohitsujiza back then during the Zodiac wars, but today he is now

Mask Rider Gai. Gai then punched the codes of his phone.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER**

Gai Phone: "_**METALGELAS…COME CLOSER**_"

The van's compartment door opened, and a mechanical humanoid rhinoceros came out, and then

Metalgelas ran and plowed through the wall, causing a huge hole, and Metalgelas, Gai, Ryu and several

Pluto goons entered. Guards inside were taken by surprise, and tried to fend them off. Ryu changed into

the Devil orphenoch and fired a huge energy ball, and killed a dozen guards. Gai and Metalgelas did the

same, and the Pluto goons took out more guards. Kazuma was alerted by the sounds and went outside

to see, and saw what was happening.

He immediately went to the living room, and told the maids to take Megumi to a safe place while he tries

to call for help. But before they could, the Pluto goons were inside the premises as they took out the guards.

Ryu and Mask Rider Gai were also there, and Megumi was surprised to see the armored intruder.

Megumi: "You…you're Ohitsujiza!"

Gai was surprised at what Megumi just said, and so was Ryu.

Gai: "Whoa…how did you know my birth sign? Are psychic or something?"

Ryu: "No…but she has a photographic memory, and therefore she can remember anything. May

it be a person, object or a scene."

Kazuma: "Ryu…what's has happened to you? Why are doing this? You're a DDS stu…"

Ryu: "I don't know what you're saying…and I don't damn care. Where here to have…what's the

quote…ah yes, an equivalent exchange."

Kazuma: "Meaning…?"

Ryu: "We take Mrs. Renjou…oh, you're not really married, so I'll just call you Ms. Minami…with us, and

in exchange for her freedom, tell Kyuu Renjou to deliver the Faiz, Kaixa, Beta and Gamma Belts to a

specific meeting place. No police will be involved, or you'll be sorry, as I'll take her life in exchange for a

blundering rescue attempt."

Kazuma stared wide-eyed as the Pluto goons pointed their guns at Megumi's head and her tummy, and

he acceded to their demands. Soon Ryu and his allies left the premises, and Kazuma's butler went to

his master.

Kazuma's butler: "Master Kazuma…what are we going to do now??"

Kazuma: "We have no choice. We'll have to tell Kyuu and Kyo about this. We'll tell DDS, but no police.

Remember, Meg is five-months old pregnant, and we can't do anything to harm her unborn child."

At that moment, Ryu came back, grinning diabolically.

Kazuma: "Ryu??? What is you want this time?"

Ryu: "I changed my mind…I'm taking you with me. I figured that you might use your whiz kid mind to solve

the viruses, as Mask Rider Gai just told me, and two…no…three hostages would be nice."

Tentacles sprang out of Ryu's palms and wrapped around Kazuma, dragging him away, and Ryu warned the

others not to follow. Two minutes later, Ryu and the Pluto goons are gone, and the Narusawa household is

in a state of panic.

Three hours later, Kazuma's parents arrived and were devastated upon being told, and when Kyuu, Iori and

Kinta arrived, they too were shocked, and Kyuu was becoming erratic, but Kazuma's parents managed to

calm him down. An hour later, Kyo and Kuniko arrived, and were surprised by what they were told. The

Narusawa household, Kyuu, Iori and Kinta were equally surprised when told that Yukihira was also taken

away, and now they'll have to pool their resources to form a rescue party to save Megumi, her unborn child,

Kazuma and Yukihira.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Oh dear…

First Yuki gets kidnapped, then now Megumi and Kazuma…

Looks like Pluto and SMART Brain's tactics have succeded, and will Kyuu and Kyo do what Ryu

says in surrendering the belts?

And how will Faiz and the others do if told about the demands? Will they help them? Or distance themselves?

**  
**

Well…what do you think? A battle royal in the making, and once again the plot gets bloodier since the

**_Kodoutai_** trilogy.

For the new readers out there, here are the names of the Zodiac fighters that appeared in my previous

Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai, and their new name in this fic:

Mizugameza (Aquarius) – now Mask Rider Ohja

Ohitsujiza (Aries) – now Mask Rider Gai

Kaniza (Cancer) – now Mask Rider Scissors

Yagiza (Capricorn) – now Mask Rider Impaler

To-Rasu (Taurus) – now Mask Rider Zolda

If you wish to know what they looked like, here are the links:

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderGai

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderScissors

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org /wiki/KamenRiderImperer

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org Here is another alternate links:

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/oja(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/gai(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/impaler(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/zolda(.)html

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Kyuu, Kyo and Kuniko goes to Faiz and gang to ask for their help, while Megumi and Kazuma

gets to see Ryu's brutality in tormenting his DDS classmates.


	146. Negotiations

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Two hours later after the raid at the Narusawa Mansion, Megumi and Kazuma were taken to an

unspecified location somewhere within Japan, in a secret hideout. Megumi and Kazuma were

taken to a center area, and were tied up, but Ryu strangely defended her when some Pluto troops

were attempting to harm her.

Ryu: "NO. We need her intact, as we'll user her as a tool to pressure the Renjous to surrender

the four belts. Remember, she is pregnant, and that will work to our advantage."

Megumi and then saw Yukihira tied to a bed, sedated, and naked, her arms and legs were tied

apart, giving her a clear view of her private parts. She turned to Ryu and demanded what is the

meaning of this.

Ryu: "Fear not…as long as I'm here…she won't be touched…depending on whether your husband…

oh, I forgot that you're no longer married…or should I say…your fiancée, would cooperate, but

I can't assure that since…"

Ryu trailed, as a dozen Pluto troops were staring lewdly at the unconscious Yukihira. Kazuma

was also worried at what might happen, but luckily, his DDS watch was still with him, but he

has to use it at the right moment, when no one is looking.

Meanwhile, at the streets of Tokyo, a man in red tuxedo, black pants and white polo, was

cruising on his motorcycle, heading to the Narusawa mansion. It was the man who do tarot

readings and giving fortune tellings: Miyuki Tezuka. He prayed that he makes it on time, intent

on helping the DDS students.

Also in the streets, Takumi Inui and Masato Kusaka were also heading to Kazuma's house,

after receiving an SOS message from Kyo, asking for help. Takumi was al go, while Masato

agreed after Mari urged him to do so.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Ransom Demand**

Meanwhile, at the Narusawa mansion, Class C, Class A, and the four DDS staff members were

there, and were worried when told of Yukihira's abduction. Kyo kneeled to Principal Dan and asked

for pardon for letting it happen, insisting that it was his fault for sending yuki to her room, but

Principal Dan assured to Kyo that he wasn't liable for that.

Kyuu was also worried, now that Pluto knew that Megumi was pregnant, but then became a bit

agitated when a thought entered his mind.

Kyuu: "SMART Brain…OF COURSE! They're the ones who created the belts! The so-called

Mask Rider Impaler…"

Kyo: "…and Mask Rider Scissors…"

Daisuke: "Then there's Mask Rider Ohja and Mask Rider Zolda…hey, Hikari…you called them

Mizugameza and To-Rasu…you know them by chance?"

Everyone turned to Hilari, and she blushed, wondering how to tell them about the Zodiac war, since

time was restored, and only she and Megumi were the only ones who retained the memories.

Kyo: "Hikari…you retained the memories of the Zodiac war??? How is it possible? Pluto and

SMART Brain members entered the Star Gate and…"

Hikari: "You too??"

Taichi (looking surprised): "Ok, better spill it. What's this Zodiac war and what's the significance of

it in this situation?"

At that moment, Takumi and Masato arrived, and heard of the conversation. Masato then interjected

himself in the discussion.

Masato: "Zodiac war, huh? Great, more Mask Riders…now all we need is Ultraman and Godzilla…"

Then suddenly, Tezuka entered the fray, and stared at everyone inside the living room.

Kyuu: "You…you're the fortune teller! You told me of my fortune that I'm about to lose something

important!"

Hikari stared at Tezuka, recognizing him, and was also surprised.

Hikari: "Uoza…"

Tezuka (turning to Hikari): "Yes, Miss…I undertook that name previously, but now I call myself…

Mask Rider Raia."

Daisuke: "Raia??"

Ken: "Raia is a name derived from the Latin word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for Rajiformes

and Raja, the genuses that relates to Rays and Skates. (Turning to Tezuka) I presume that you have

a belt and a mobile phone that changes you into your armored form."

Tezuka nodded, and opened the buttons of his red tuxedo, revealing the same belt as the Faiz Gear,

and took the phone from his pocket, showing it to them, and the others saw the symbol of a sting ray

engraved at the phone's casing.

Tezuka: "Before we begin, allow me to tell you what Miss…"

Hikari: "Hikari Yagami."

Tezuka: "…Ms. Yagami meant about the Zodiac war…"

Tezuka told everyone about the Zodiac war, how it began, how it ended, and what significance it hold

that involves the human world and the Digimon world. Tezuka went into detail on why the war was

created, and who won in the end. Everyone were shocked when only a handful of DDS students survived

the massacre at the last moment: Hikari, Kazuma, Megumi, Sakura Kinomoto, and the three CLAMP School

students. Even Kyuu was surprised that he had died, but all were surprised when the orchestrator of the

Zodiac war, Shido Suzaku, realized the error of his ways and reverted the time back to the point after Yuri

died, hence erasing memories of everyone, except for the three girls.

- - -

**A/N: For the new readers here, this fic (Rise of the Orphenochs) is set after the Koudoutai trilogy. **

**For more information about the Zodiac war, see Koudoutai Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3, all are found **

**in Detective School Q. **

- - -

When Kyo asked how he regained the memories of all this, Tezuka said that his power of premonition

helped him regain all of these. Masato was getting bored, and asked Kyo whaty they summon him and

Takumi here. Kyo then told them the situation, but Masato was hesitant about this.

"You think your some kind of negotiator? Are you willing to surrender the belts to save your girlfriend? I

say they're bluffing."

Kyo: "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. But their lives are at stake, including Megumi's unborn child. We

ignore this and we get to have guilt haunting us…"

Their conversation was interrupted when the phone rang. Kyo took the phone and answered it. It was Ryu,

and he was speaking like a man torn between doing his job and saving someone.

Ryu: "Here's the deal…you will deliver the belts at the place that I'll tell you, alone. I don't know why, but

I felt that I have to do this in secret, if you wish to save your classmates."

Kyo was taken aback by this, but had to be sure if it's not a trick. Then he heard a large boom, and listened.

Ryu (speaking away from the phone, but his voice can be heard): "That is a fair warning. Touch them

again, and you'll answer to me."

The rest were surprised by this, and they decided to use the speaker box to listen to the conversation.

They were given hope that Ryu might still be saved.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Well…what do you think? A battle royal in the making, and once again the plot gets bloodier since the

**_Kodoutai_** trilogy.

For the new readers out there, here are the names of the Zodiac fighters that appeared in my previous

Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai, and their new name in this fic:

Mizugameza (Aquarius) – now Mask Rider Ohja

Ohitsujiza (Aries) – now Mask Rider Gai

Kaniza (Cancer) – now Mask Rider Scissors

Yagiza (Capricorn) – now Mask Rider Impaler

Uoza (Pisces) - now Mask Rider Raia

To-Rasu (Taurus) – now Mask Rider Zolda

If you wish to know what they looked like, here are the links:

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderOja

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderGai

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderScissors

- http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org /wiki/KamenRiderImperer

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderRaia

- http://en. http(:)//en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/KamenRiderZolda

Here is another alternate links:

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com/jillun/ryuuki/oja(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/gai(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/scissors(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/impaler(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/raia(.)html

- http(:)//members(.)fortunecity(.)com /jillun/ryuuki/zolda(.)html

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

See what happens next…

...and believe me...it'll be tragic...


	147. The Orphenoch From Taiwan

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

**A/N: This chapter will be VERY SENSITIVE, as it depicts Ryu's brutality in tormenting his DDS **

**classmates, since he is under Pluto and SMART Brain's influence. You may skip the SENSTIVE **

**parts if you wish, but the rest aren't.**

- - -

At the secret hideout, Ryu was waving his right hand, which was smoking after firing a warning

shot at a Pluto goon who was about to molest a still sedated Yukihira. Meg and Kazuma were also

surprised, seeing Ryu acting like a man with mercy, and were slightly relieved that there is still hope

in Ryu coming to his senses.

- - - 

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Innocence Lost**

Meanwhile, at the Narusawa mansion, everyone were all ears after Kyo activated the speaker

box so all can listen. Ryu went back on the line and told them the demands.

Ryu: "Listen up…I'll call back within seven hours to know if you're ready to surrender the belts.

And again I tell you…no police…no media…and no rescue attempt, I may not be held liable if

anything go wrong. And Kyo Renjou must the be the one who will deliver the belt. No one else,

that is all."

Kyo: "And the hostages? Will you release them? Intact and unharmed?"

Ryu: "Yes…Ms. Minami, Mr. Narusawa and Ms. Sakurako will be released safely, if you follow my

instructions. Well…that's all for now. Think about it well, and I'll call again within seven hours. Oh,

don't even think about using tracking devices…we'll be able to detect them…"

Ryu cut off the line, and everyone at the Narusawa mansion went into a heavy debate on what to

do.

Masato insisted that it might be a trap, but Takumi told him that they can't just ignore this. At that

point, Suichi Kitaoka and Goro Yura arrived, carrying the Zolda Gear with them. Everyone was

surprised to

see Kitaoka in the flesh, having seen him only on newspapers and TV.

Kitaoka: "Everyone…I apologized for my actions at DDS…and I came here to offer my assistance…"

At the secret hideout, Ryu and several Pluto goons were laughing their hearts out at fooling the

DDS students into thinking that Ryu was "softening up". It was then that the Ryu who spoke to the

DDS students turned out to be Thanatos in disguise, and the real Ryu was standing there, away

from the hostages, looking a bit aghast that his image was being used to taunt their enemies. But

in reality, Ryu was starting to shake off the effects of the hypnosis, but was still "evil". At that point

Yurie arrived, with a visitor.

Yurie: "Master Ryu…our "guest" has arrived. This is Peter He, he's from the country of Taiwan, and

is also an Orphenoch. He is being contracted by SMART Brain to help us in vanguishing our enemies."

Peter He (speaking fluent English): "_Hi. Peter He's the name…doing my job's the game. And please…_

_call me Leo. Mr. Murakami told me a very challenging offer, and I'm willing to help you guys out_."

Ryu (speaking fluent English): "_Please to meet you too. And welcome to Japan. Please…feel at _

_home._"

Leo looked at the hostages, and grinned at seeing Meg's tummy. He rubbed a few times, and then

turned his attention to Kazuma. He slapped him playfully then went to a now awakened Yukihira, who

was now quivering in fear, realizing her situation.

Leo: "_Wow…you're dead sexy…especially when you shaved yourself…_"

Yukihira: "_Don't you dare touch me you pervert!_"

Leo laughed, and began to touch her private areas, causing Yuki to scream in terror. Kazuma and

Meg saw this and shouted to Leo.

Meg: "(speaking to leo in English) _Stop! Stop it!_ (speaking to Ryu in Japanese) Ryu…please…tell

him to stop this…"

Ryu: "It's out of my hands now…and I told him to feel at home, so better sit back and enjoy the show…"

As Leo was enjoying tormenting Yuki…several Pluto goons were drooling at the scene, and Leo

saw this, and decided to have some fun.

Leo: "_Hey, Pluto boys! Wanna have some fun??_"

Pluto goons: "_YEAH!_"

Leo: "_I can't hear you! I said...do you wanna have some fun??_"

Pluto goons: "_YEAH!_"

Leo: "_Alright, but I go first…but you'll get your turn, but you might want to enjoy the show…that ok _

_with __you guys?_"

Pluto goons: "_YEAH!_"

Leo turned his attention back to a terrified Yuki, and raised his pointing finger, which became a tentacle,

and swiftly entered her private part. She squirmed, but shouted in fear, as she was being molested,

and realizing that he is an Orphenoch, but then she shouted in pain, realizing that he broke her hymen.

Leo's finger reverted to normal, but was still soaked in blood.

Leo: "_Look at the bright side, at least you won't die a virgin. Well then, time to start the party…_"

Leo took off his lower clothes and went onto Yuki, and started to rape her. Kazuma stared wide-eyed

in shock at what he just saw and shouted to Ryu to make Leo stop, amid the cheers from the Pluto

goons. But before Ryu could reply, Thanatos took a cutter and pointed it on Megumi's neck.

Thanatos (growling ferociously): "Better not close your eyes, girl, or say goodbye to your baby. Now

watch!"

Yuki screamed as Leo was having fun with her, tears flowing down her eyes. Meg was also crying,

feeling she couldn't do anything, feeling helpless. Kazuma was forced by a few Pluto goons to watch

the scene, and was unable to shut his eyes off.

Back at the Narusawa mansion, everyone were discussing their rescue plans when Kyo looked at the

window, sensing Yuki's cry for help. He began to worry about the hostages, and Kyuu sensed his twin

brother's worried look.

Kyuu: "Don't worry…I'm sure they're ok. Let's continue the discussion…"

Kyo nodded and went back into the plan.

Back at the hideout, Takeshi Asakura, Masahi Sudo, and Mitsuru Sano arrived after being told by

Murakami to go there to lie low. There they saw what was happening. While Sano was whistling at

the "live show", Asakura scoffed and left the hideout. After 15 minutes, Leo was finished, and got up,

leaving a crying and devastated Yukihira, who is still bounded on the table. She shouted cursing words

and vowed to kill him when she gets free.

Leo: "_Ok, Pluto boys…form a line, and each one of you will get a turn…that's right…form a straight _

_line…__yeah…better…now each one of you have 10 minutes, so make good of your time…_(looking

at his watch) _Now Go!_"

Yukihira's scream resumes as the first Pluto goons began to enter her forcefully, while the rest were

waiting for their turn. Megumi was again being forced by Thanatos to watch the carnage, and so was

Kazuma. After 10 minutes, the second Pluto goon took his turn, and again Yuki screamed, crying at her

situation. Kazuma had to do something, and activated his DDS watch, which is also voice activated.

meanwhile, Yuki's screams slowly reached onto Ryu, and was slowly trying to regain control of himself,

but he wasn't strong enough yet, and he just ignored it and continued watching.

At the Narusawa mansion, Kazuma's laptop activated, and everyone checked it out. There they got

hold of the signal, and when they pressed a button on the laptop, they could now hear Yukihira screaming.

After listening for ten minutes, Yuki's scream was heard again, and they could hear some Pluto

goons cheering. Kyo was now starting to get infuriated, as he deduced the reason for the scream.

Kyo: "Oh, fucking shit...Guys…we've been had! Yukihira is being raped! We have to act now!"

Everyone, even Principal Dan, were shocked by this, and decided that they can't wait for the call,

and decided to execute the rescue plan now. At that point, Kazuma turned off his DDS watch, shutting

off the signal, hoping that they found the location.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Hope you weren't too shock at this chapter…and yeah, it was cruel, but that how it is…I wanted

to depict Ryu's cruelty at the fullest since he's under bad influence. But the upside to this, in the

next ten chapters, Ryu will slowly turn back to normal and join DDS.

Well, I can't exactly say when in the next ten chapters, but I'll be working on it.

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

DDS goes on a rescue assault to save Yukihira, Megumi and Kazuma. Will they succeed?

Find out.


	148. Rescue Mission

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At the grassy part near Pluto's secret hideout, Kyo, was looking around the parameters, seeing

that there were several Pluto men guarding the place, which resembled a huge warehouse, and

looked back to his comrades. Kyuu was also there, and he was talking to Class A and C, informing

them of their plans. They were on stand by for the past two hours, and are now gearing up to do

a daring rescue.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Daring Rescue**

Inside the hideout, Meg's face was soaked in tears, as 12 Pluto goons had just raped a now

traumatized Yukihira, who was raped in a span of two hours, and soon more Pluto goons

arrived, eager to take their turns in raping her.

Kaori arrived, telling Ryu that Kyuu and Kyo were outside the hideout, carrying the four briefcases.

Ryu snapped out of his self-induced trance in breaking from the hypnosis, and told her to let

the twins in. Ryu looked at his prisoners, and smiled at them, and then approached Megumi,

whispering to to her that she is lucky that she is pregnant, and hence she is spared from Yuki's

fate.

As Kyuu and Kyo entered the place, Kyuu was relieved that Meg was ok, but Kyo dropped the

two briefcases at seeing the 13th Pluto goons had just finished in raping Yuki. He angrily looked

at Ryu, shouting.

Kyo: "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE??!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS??!! I THOUGHT YOU

SAID THAT YOU'LL RELEASE THEM INTACT!!! WHY??!!"

Leo (speaking in English): "_Ryu said that he won't touch them, but that didn't include me, so there. _

_And you didn't say that the Pluto guys won't touch her…so quick complaining and hand over the _

_belts._"

Kyo angrily punched Leo in the face, but Kyuu held him back, but Kyo was staring daggers at the

Orphenoch from Taiwan, who seem unaffected from Kyo's punch.

Kyo (speaking English): "_You're dead meat! You here me??!! You're gonna be dead!!_"

Leo (speaking English): "_Hey, if you want, take off your pants and underwear and "enter" her. See…_

_she's dying to wait for you… _"

Megumi: "It was Thanatos who impersonated Ryu...not Ryu!"

Kyuu and Kyo turned to Thanatos, who spoke using Ryu's voice, and they realized that they've been

had. The twins stared daggers at him, but Thanatos just smiled disgustingly.

Ryu: "And I thought we agreed that no tracking devices. You knew where we are, and it's barely two

hours."

Ryu went to Kazuma and grabbed the watch from his wrist, and found the tracker. He then turned to

the Renjou twins, demanding for the belts. Kyuu reluctantly opened the four briefcases and revealed

the Faiz, Kaixa, Beta and Gamma Gears, and Kyuu demanded that Ryu release their hostages.

Surprisingly, Ryu obliges, and Yuki was the first to be released, followed by Kazuma. Yuki saw Kyo

and hugged him while crying, who then fell to her knees.

Yuki: "Kyo…I…I… "

Kyo: "Shh…it'll be alright…"

Yuki just cried at her current condition, and Kyo silently blamed himself for what happened. But then

Ryu refused to release Megumi, telling Kyuu to step forward, and when Kyuu did so, Leo grabbed the

Faiz Belt and kicked Kyuu on his gut, and soon the Pluto goons who raped Yuki joined the beating, but

when Leo activated the Faiz Belt, it exploded, sending him crashing against the other Pluto goons. Kyuu

then went to Ryu, reluctantly punching him away so that Kazuma could untie Megumi and take her to

safety.

The Pluto goons grabbed the three other belts and were wrestling on who will wear it, but the three belts

exploded, and the Pluto goons were thrown away, and Kyo lifted the hem of his sleeveless black shirt,

revealing the real Gamma Belt. It turns out that the three belts they delivered were the red belts in disguise,

the ones they saw at the underground school months ago, and Kyo punched the codes of his phone:

**5-9-6 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma, and went into action. A huge explosion boomed, and the wall was

blown, causing a huge hole, and Mask Riders Faiz, Kaixa, and Beta came in, along with the Digimons,

joining the fray. The Pluto goons were taken by surprise, and despite changing into their Orphenoch forms,

they were defeated, and Leo was forced to flee, along with Asakura and Sano, but Ryu was defiant, not

willing to step back just yet, but Yurie urged Ryu to fall back. But Ryu shouted at everyone as he held

Megumi while threatening to kill her. As everyone stood still, Mask Rider Delta appeared, and summoned

the Jet Sliger, firing the missiles, causing the rescuers to fall back. But then, Mask Rider Zolda and

Mask Rider Raia appeared, and threw all of their ammo at Delta, and Ryu realized to buy them time while

retreating. He pushed Megumi towards Kyuu, but Kyuu caught her.

Before they were about to hug in relief, Ryu changed into the Devil Orphenoch, and aimed his right hand

at her, and an energy ball was about to be fired, but as Meg stared at Ryu, Ryu hesitated, and momentarily

regained control of himself. He grasped his right hand using his left, and shouted to Kyuu.

Ryu: "Kyuu!!! Hurry!!! Get Megumi away from here!!!"

Kyuu heeded Ryu's urging, and slowly carried his pregnant girlfriend away, but Thanatos grabbed Ryu by his

hair and waved a pendant at him, and Ryu was again fallen under hypnosis, and his evil persona returned.

holding Ryu's right hand, Thanatos directed Ryu to fire at Megumi, and Ryu did, as a small, but powerful energy

blast fired from Ryu's hand, hitting Megumi on her tummy, and were flown off, but Angemon caught them,

and the rest shriek at the sight: Megumi was bleeding between her legs, and Meg was shocked.

Megumi: "MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angemon carried Kyuu and Megumi and flew to the nearest hospital, while the rest went inside the hideout to

follow Pluto, but then saw a bomb and was going to explode in 10 seconds, and everyone evacuated, and soon

the warehouse exploded, but all were safe. They decided to take Yukihira to a nearest hospital to check on her

condition.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Sorry...but Ryu can't turn good guy again just yet. Still have plans for him...

- - -

_**Parade**_ by **Chaba**

(12th Ending song from **_Naruto_**)

_Kaze ga fuite... Aaa... Itai...__  
__Kienai omoi__  
__Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu_

_Nidoto nai, Nidoto nai __  
__Suteru nante baka mitai__  
__Mujyaki ni natte... Aaaa... Image..._

_Kitto sore wa owaranai...__  
__Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Hitori no PARADE ga ugokidasu.._

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou __  
__Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Moshimo itte shimau... __Nara__  
__Anata no kami wo__  
__Kai de sutte motto __  
__Yose au kotoba_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai... Aaa, Uwabe dake ja wakaranai__  
__Dakara motto fukaaku __  
__Shitai, Shitai...__  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai __  
__Aaa... Nante Yume mitaai_

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Meguriau kiseki__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Futatsu no PARADE ga yozora ni tokeete..._

_Daremoga mootte iru__  
__POCKET ni shizume tayori ga aruu__  
__Soitsu wa kobosu you ni__  
__Te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito__  
__Mitsukerareba __nara__ ii...__  
__Anata no keshiki to onaji mono..._

_Rai no mune kogase__  
__Sen no yume watare__  
__Jyuou mujin kakete__  
__Te ni tsukamu sekai__  
__Kumo ga chigirete__  
__Hi ga mata ochite__  
__Mikansei no PARADE de doko made moo!_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai_

_Bouken - Kichijitsu - Shinpan - Jyoushou_

_Meian - Souguu - Seimei - Souai _

**Preview: **

Check back to see if Megumi's unborn baby survives, and Yukihira's condition.


	149. Awaiting The Medical Results

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

At a nearby hospital, Yukihira was being attended by several doctors after being told that

she was being raped by at least 14 men. She underwent several tests, which took at least

two hours.

Meanwhile, at another hospital, Kyuu, Takeru and Patamon were waiting outside the surgery

room, praying that Megumi's unborn baby would survive at he assault brought upon by Ryu.

Kyuu, who was now uncharacteristically unease at himself, went outside the hospital, hoping

to ease his nervousness.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Miscarriage **

At the remains of the Pluto hideout, the rest of the DDS students searched the areas hoping

to find clues on where Pluto would be heading to next. Saburumarou and Gouda found what

appeared top be door on the ground. Police volunteered to open it, and when they do, it

exploded. Hayato and Shishida then saw something underneath the burnt wooden floor.

Kazuma used the laptop that the others brought, and discovered that they were landmines,

and was shocked that they were surrounded. And if one of them steps on one of the landmines,

the rest will follow, killing them all on the spot.

At SMART Brain HQ, in a secret room, Murakami and King Hades wasn't quite pleased

with the results, but were quite satisfied at what they were told about the planted landmines.

Leo also chided that the Pluto soldiers' spirits were raised when they told them about what

they did to their female hostages.

Murakami (speaking in English): "_That was very sneaky of you, Leo…but I must say that _

_you sure put DDS on __a mental fix. Now they'll be lacking two students to help tem out. _

(speaking in Japanese) And Ryu…was it necessary to hit Ms. Minami's unborn baby? We still

could have used it to our advantage…"

Kitazaki: "Yeah, I was looking forward to the baby's godfather…"

Ryu: "We have no choice…we underestimated our enemies…and they even fooled us with the

explosive belts…but that's ok…by now Renjou will break down…and soon conflict will threaten

to their unity as detectives…"

Back at the hideout, Hikari and Tailmon got an idea on how to safely escape from the landmines,

and contacted Taichi and the other senior Chosen Children.

At the hospital, several hours later, the doctors arrived and spoke to Principal Dan, telling him about

the results of the tests.

Doctor: "Ms. Sakurako was indeed raped, and the results show several lacerations on her genital,

but fortunately, there are no traces of STD in her, at least for now, but she has to be observed for

any symptoms. Right now, she needs a lot of support…emotional support. She's been through a

lot…"

Nurse: "Well…a boy is giving her one…"

The doctor and Principal Dan checked on Yuki, who was still crying, and Kyo was doing his best to

comfort her. Dan smiled that someone was there for her. He silently thanked Satoru Renjou for having

a son who was caring despite his harsh upbringing.

At the hideout, Angemon, Greymon, Ikakkumon and Garudamon slowly carried all of the DDS students

the police officers away from the scene, and when the coast is clear, Angemon used the Heaven's Knuckle

to detonate the mines. They were safe, but sadly they were back to square one. Pluto are now far away

to be tracked down.

Back at the hospital, an hour later, Kyuu managed to compose himself and ecided to check back at

the hospital ward, praying that his and megumi's baby are alright.When Kyuu arrived, he was greeted

with sad faces from the doctor and Takeru. He then saw Megumi's parents and elder sister, followed by

Mrs. Renjou. Kyuu had a bad feeling about the tense atmosphere, and hoped that it was just a bad dream.

Mrs. Renjou: "Kyuu…I was told about what happened…is Meg alright?"

Kyuu (looking ashamed): "I…"

Mr. Minami: "We don't blame you. We know who did this. But I'm surprised that Ryu did this…"

The doctors interjected himself, and tried his best to console with them.

Doctor: "I…I'm sorry to say…we done all we could…but the baby inside Ms. Minami couldn't be saved,

and in order to save Ms. Minami, we…we made an emergency abortion. I'm sorry, but that's all we could

do."

Kyuu stood there like a young man petrified, and the Minami family went inside her room, seeing a VERY

SHOCKED Megumi, staring at the ceiling like a victim of Medusa's spell. They went to her and consoled

with her. Kyuu's mom and Patamon urged Kyuu to be strong and told him to go see Megumi. After a few

minutes, Kyuu went inside, and the Minami family stepped aside, giving the couple the time to face each

other. Meg slowly looked at Kyuu, and Kyuu was too shocked to say anything. He was pretending that

this was just a dream.

Megumi (starting to cry): "Kyuu…our baby…our baby is gone…"

Kyuu couldn't believe his ears at what his lover had just said, and fell to his knees. He stared at the floor a

few minutes, and then fell to his hands, and began to cry…hard. Kyuu's mom, Takeru, and Mrs. Minami went

to Kyuu's side and comforted him. They knew this was very hard for them to accept, but they have to…this

is the harsh reality, and they have to accept the fact that they (Kyuu and Megumi) lost their baby.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

T-T…poor Kyuu and Meg…their chance to start a family is gone after what Ryu has done…but that's part of the story.

Anyhow…they're too young, and that would mean that they won't be detectives anymore…

Well, I have plenty of plans for them, so don't pout…

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat  
**Preview: **

Kyuu finally gives in and goes mad, and battles Kuniko for the possession of the Beta Gear, but

Kuniko refuses, and so there…Kyuu vs. Kuniko.

Who'll win?

And what would Kyo do if he finds out about this??


	150. Brawling For The Belt: Kyuu vs Kuniko

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three weeks have passed since Megumi underwent emergency abortion, Meg was still

emotionally shaken at the fact that she lost her first baby. She was still staying at the

Narusawa mansion at the insistence of Kazuma's parents, since they were more than

willing to help her recover from her ordeal. Kazuma was becoming worried that Kyuu

hasn't come home, as he was staying at his home (Renjou residence), still emotionally

scarred at the loss of his first child.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Darkest Hour **

At the SMART Brain HQ, Murakami was glancing at Ryu, who was watching the

window of his office, looking at the sky, and he wondered if he was enjoying his

action, which he killed Kyuu and Megumi's unborn child. He was approached by

Anubis and consulted him.

Murakami: "Anubis…do you think it is wise for Amakusa to kill Ms. Minami's

unborn child? We could have still used it to pressure them to…"

Anubis: "I myself am surprised at the master's action, but then…he was in the verge

of breaking free from our control and Thanatos did what he has to do…but…we still

have faith in him…and who knows…we still have other ways…"

Inside Ryu's mind, two images of Ryu are debating among themselves: the good and

kind-hearted, and the other the evil side. The good side was still too weak to fight his

way to regain its dominant side, but the evil version remained the victor. Then he returned

to reality seeing Anubis and Murakami are whispering among themselves.

Ryu: "It matters not if we get a hostage or not, and believe me, killing the baby would

be very helpful…and by now Kyuu Renjou will help us bring the two belts to our grasps…"

While Anubis and Murakami were quite baffled at the statement, they smirked as they

guessed what Ryu meant.

At the Renjou residence, it was raining hard, and it has been like this since he arrived home

three weeks ago. Kyuu was lying on his bed, still emotionally broken at the loss of his unborn

baby. He couldn't believe that Ryu would do something this brutal. Why harm their child

who has nothing to do with their strife? Doesn't He have a heart and a soul? He didn't

realize that Thanatos played a part of this, unaware that he hypnotized Ryu into attacking

Megumi. Then his mom entered his room, carrying a package that was addressed to him.

Opening it, it was an assortment of baby toys, like a rattle, teeter, and other toys. As he

saw a cassette recorder, he played it, with the voice of Ryu tormenting Megumi, and cries

of a new born baby. Kyuu angrily threw the recorder towards the wall, breaking it, and then

the phone rang. Instinctively, He went down and answered it, and it further agitated him.

Ryu: "Hope you liked the package I sent you…"

Kyuu: "DAMN YOU, RYU! Why did you do this?! Why are you so…"

Ryu: "You know me…I can do anything I want…"

Kyuu: "I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'll kill you!!!"

Ryu: "I'll be waiting…"

Kyuu screeched like a madman and threw the phone away, and headed towards the door,

but when his mom tries to restrain him, he unintentionally punched her aside, and left. He

boarded his bicycle, he realized that Kuniko still has the Beta Belt, so he decided to go to

her house and take it by force.

At the Sakurako residence, Kyo was standing by the doorstep, standing there for an hour,

still drenched in rain. He's been acting like this for three weeks, and was wondering whether

he should go inside or not. Kyo was still feeling guilty at what happened to Yukihira, despite

Yuki's parents assuring him that he was not to be blamed.

At her bedroom, Yuki woke up after having recurring nightmares of her ordeal, and was

wiping her tears when she decided to look at her window, and was surprised to see Kyo

standing there. She went downstairs to see him, feeling that talking to him would help ease

her pain.

At the Touya residence, Kuniko went towards the door, wondering who it was, and was a

bit cautious as the banging was getting louder and louder.

At the Sakurako residence, she finally opened the door, seeing Kyo standing there in an

indecisive manner, and was looking down at the floor.

Yukihira: "What on earth are standing there for?? You're already drenched in rain!"

Kyo: "You've been crying all this time?"

Yukihira: "Just woke up from a bad nightmare…but your timing is right. I need to talk to

someone…please, come in…"

At the Narusawa mansion, Megumi was slightly recovered, thanks to the Narusawa household,

and to Kazuma's parents, as their strong encouragements lifted her spirits, but then their

phone rang, and Kazuma activated the speaker so that everyone could hear it.

Mizue: "Hello, is Kyuu or Kyo there??"

Kazuma: "Mrs. Renjou? Are you alright? You sounded like…"

Megumi (interjecting herself): "What happened?"

Mizue: "Ryu sent a taunting package to Kyuu, and then called him, taunting him. Kyuu lost it

and went out! I tried to stop him, but he punched me aside! I'm afraid he's going to look for

Ryu and challenge him to a fight!"

Everyone was horrified at the thought of Kyuu acting like this, and they decided to call the

others to help in locating Kyuu.

At the Touya residence, Kuniko opened the door after some heavy knocking. She was surprised

to see Kyuu outside, drenched in rain, not expecting him. Kyuu peered inside and saw the

Beta Gear inside the briefcase, on the sofa. She saw Kyuu's facial feature, and was getting a

bit nervous, and then he shoved Kuniko aside, heading for the belt.

Kuniko: "Kyuu-kun…wh-what…?"

Kyuu: "I need the belt…and I need it now."

Kuniko's speaker phone activated, and Kazuma's voice spoke, in a very worried tone.

Kazuma: "Kuniko! Kyuu might be heading there to take the belt! He's going to use it to hunt

down Pluto! Don't give it to him…"

Kyuu angrily grabbed the speaker box and smashed it against the wall, and was about to grab

the briefcase when Kuniko palm-shoved him.

Kuniko: "I get it now…I sympathize with you…but what you're about to do is…"

Kyuu: "SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Kuniko: "You'll have to beat me for that!"

Without a second of a thought, Kyuu lashed out at Kuniko, throwing a punch, but she blocked

it and did a hip throw, but he shifted his weight and land on his feet, and grabbed her hair and

delivered a head butt on her face, hitting her nose, and a few seconds later, she was bleeding by

her nose and lips, but she delivered a side kick to his right side, staggering him back.

Kyuu: "My business is with the belt and not you…so don't stop me!"

Kuniko tried to talk some sense into him, but he wasn't willing, and she tried an aikido punch,

but Kyuu used the belt to immobilize her wrists, and punched her on her gut, punched her face,

and threw her against the wall, stunning her. He fastened the belt around his waist, and placed

all the needed accessories, including the Beta Phone, on the holders, and when Kuniko was

about to get up, he took the briefcase and banged it against her forehead, busting her open and

momentarily knocked her out. He left the residence and summoned the Jet Sliger, leaving.

A minute later, Kuniko's father and elder brother arrived to see her slumped on the floor, and

used ammonia to wake her up, and when she does, she used her cellphone to call Kazuma, telling

him what happened. Kazuma in turn told her to stay still while he tries to contact Kyo.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**Preview: **

Ok, you saw what Kyu can do when he gets over the edge. He narrowly defeated Kuniko, and

now he's on the streets with the Beta Gear. So who can stop him?

The answer to that is in the next chapter.


	151. Brothers Collide! Kyuu vs Kyo

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three weeks have passed since Megumi underwent emergency abortion, Meg was still

Kazuma told the others about what just happened, and was about to take his butler/driver

with him to find Kyuu, but Megumi insisted that she go with him, stating that she might get

Kyuu to listen to her. Kazuma nodded and both left the mansion, along with their butler/driver.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Collision Course**

Meanwhile, at the Sakurako residence, Kyo and Yukihira are talking, and slowly she opened up a

little to him not noticing that her parents are watching them. Although she was still shedding tears,

Kyo gave her a napkin to wipe it off, and encouraged her to leave it (the INCIDENT) behind.

Kyo: "I guess that's one of the risks of being a detective, but you have to be strong. Don't let what

that Taiwanese pervert get you down. One day…I'm sure you'll make him pay for what he did. Right

now you'll have to re-focus your aim…to be a top detective."

Yukihira (hugging Kyo): "Thanks…for being here…and for cheering me up…"

Kyo's face and neck turned red, and jumped a few feet high from the sofa upon seeing her parents,

and landed down on the ground…hard.

Kyo (blushing harder): "Uhh…we-we weren't doing anything! Honest!"

Yukihira: "Mom…dad…what are you…?"

Mr. Sakurako (grinning): "So…aren't you going to introduce your suitor to us…?"

Both Yuki and Kyo flushed deeper at that statement, but Kyo's Gamma Phone rang and he immediately

answered it.

Kyo: "Hello…Kazuma? My brother did…WHAT??!! What was he thinking?! Oh…f- -kin' shit…he'll

get himself killed and lose the Beta Gear in the process! Can you trace his location?"

Kazuma (checking his laptop): "I think I can…wait…I found his location! He's nearing the Sapporo border!

And he's traveling fast…"

Kyo: "Damn! He's using the Jet Sliger! I'd better cut him off! Kyo out!"

When she asked what was happening, Kyo told Yuki about the situation, and was about to leave, but she told

him that she's coming along. Kyo at first told her no, but she insisted, and he gave in. After summoning his

Jet Sliger, Kyo and Yuki cruised off, despite her parents' objections.

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu was cruising near the Sapporo border, and was still in rage, thinking nothing but

fighting Ryu, unmindful of crashing several cars along the way, injuring a few motorists. He sped up his high-

tech motorcycle, and was gaining speed.

As he was nearing the border, he came to a halt, seeing someone, AND something, blocking his path. It was

the Jet Sliger, with Kyo (in his usual clothing) and Yuki (wearing her casual clothing and raincoat) on board.

He was now getting irritated that his mission was being interrupted.

Kyuu: "Don't waste my time, Kyo…get out of my way!"

Kyo: "Sorry, _nii-san_…can't let you do that."

Yuki: "Kyuu…I know that you're upset about losing your baby…but taking it out on Ryu isn't worth the time.

And remember what you said…he was under…"

Kyuu (losing his bearings): "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!"

Kyuu, in his rage activated the Jet Sliger's missiles, but Kyo's Jet Silger moved out of the way, and the missiles

hit a few abandoned cars. Kyo realized that he has no choice but to take him out head-on, and advised Yuki

to stay back. As she did so, Kazuma, Megumi and their butler/driver arrived, all wearing their raincoat, and

saw the Renjou twins staring at each other after getting off their Jet Sligers. Megumi was getting worried at the

sight, and Yuki told her of the situation. Then they saw the two drawing their phones, and realized that they're

about to start the fight.

**5-9-6 ENTER **

**5-9-8 ENTER **

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Kyuu: "Rider change!

The Renjou twins changed into their armored forms and locked arms, with Kyo (as Mask Rider Gamma) holding

back at first, trying to talk some sense into Kyuu (as Mask Rider Beta).

Gamma: "_Nii-san_…get a hold of yourself…your emotionally upset about your child's loss…but please…this isn't

worth it…"

Beta: "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!"

Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, kicked Kyo (as Mask Rider Gamma) on his gut and threw a punch at his helmet,

and began to madly assault his brother, losing all rationality and was engulfed in rage.

- - -

_Prosti myenia, mladshij brat! _

_Ia tak pryed toboj vinovat. _

_Puytatjsia vyernutj nyeljzia _

_Togo__, chto vziala zyemlia _

- - -

Kyuu activated the Bata Edge and a blue laser appeared, taking the form of a saber, and slashed wildly at

Kyo, and Kyo activated his Gamma Edge, and used his saber to block his, and a sword clash ensued.

Kyo was unable to do a full offensive because he was holding back, afraid that he might harm his brother,

but then saw Kyuu's saber got through and slashed his right side. Despite his armored form, Kyo screamed

in pain, and Kyuu followed it with a roundhouse kick.

- - -

_Kto znayet zakon Buytiya, _

_Pomog buy mnye najti otvyet _

_Zhyestoko oshibsia ia: _

_Ot smyerti lyekarstva nyet. _

- - -

Kyuu boarded the Jet Sliger, and was about to fire the missile, and Kyo knew what would happen next, and

ran towards Kyuu, put on his Gamma Shot, and pressed the ENTER button of his phone.

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kyo used the **Grand Impact Punch** and Kyuu was thrown off, and Kyo walked towards Beta, hoping that he

wasn't seriously hurt, but then he (Kyo) noticed that his right side was dripping blood.

- - -

_- Milaia mama! Nyezhnaia! _

_Muy tak lyeiubili tyebia. _

_No vsye nashi siluy _

_Potrachyenuy buyli zria. _

- - -

Kyuu used the distraction to his advantage and slashed Gamma's left side, and Gamma staggered back. Gamma

fought back and pinned him against a light post, trying to reach him through his voice, but Beta was still too enraged

to listen, and delivered a head-butt, and Gamma staggered back again.

- - -

_Tyebia soblaznilia _

_Pryekrasnoy nadyezhdoy _

_Vyernutj nash syemyeynuyy ochag. _

_Moy brat, ia vo vsyom vinovat. _

_Nye plachj, nye pyechaljsia, starshiy brat! _

_Ne tuy odin vinovat. _

_Doroga u nas odna, _

_Iskupim vinu do dna. _

- - -

As Gamma staggered back, Beta took the phone and punched in the codes, activating the Phone Blaster in

Single Mode, firing eight shots, further weakening Kyo. Upon seeing that it has, he delivered several punches

to his ribcage area where he was wounded.

- - -

_Mnye nye v chyem tebia upryeknutj. _

_Iia nye obizhyen nichutj. _

_Tiazhyek, nash grekh _

_Khotyetj buytj siljnyee vsyekh. _

- - -

With Kyo reeling, Kyuu inserted the Beta Pointer on his right ankle and pressed the ENTER button, and the

phone said "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and jumped into the air, performing his finishing Rider Kick, the

**Cold Blue Kick**. As Kyo got up, still shaken from the assault, he saw what was coming and was unable to

evade the oncoming attack. As the move was executed, Kyo was thrown towards an abandoned car, and the

impact was strong that the Gamma Phone was thrown off the belt, and a few seconds later, Gamma was

de-armored, and became Kyo again.

- - -

_- Refrão _(refrain)

_Iasam soblaznilcia _

_Pryekrasnoy nadyezhdoy _

_Vyernutj nash syemyeynuyy ochag. _

_Iasam vo vsyom vinovat. _

_No chto zhye nam dyelatj, kak buytj? _

_Kak vsyo ispravitj, zabuyitj? _

_Puytatjcia vernytj neljzia, _

_Togo__, chto vziala zyemlia. _

- - -

Beta approached a now prone Kyo, and began to punch his face away, shouting in rage. Yuki and Megumi

couldn't take much more of this, and despite Kazuma's warning, the two girls went towards the warring twins.

Yuki unfastened the belt from Beta, and he became Kyuu again, but he kept on punching Kyo, who was half-

conscious. Yuki then waist-locked Kyuu, trying to pull him away, and Megumi grasped his arm, shouting to

him to stop. Then Kyuu stopped when he felt another hand grabbing his arm. Turning around, he was surprised

at the sight of who held him: Satoru Renjou! Kazuma and the two girls were also surprised, realizing that it was

the ghost of the Renjou patriarch, looking serious, but nevertheless calm. Kyuu thought he was seeing things and

tried to shake him off, but Satoru held him, in a fatherly hug, and soon rage was slowly being drained away.

Kyuu slowly knelt down while being hugged, and in a few moments he shouted, and then cried. He cried as his

inner torment was being released, and Megumi joined Satoru's ghosts in hugging a now emotionally shaken Kyuu.

Satoru then went to Kyo, hugging him, pleased to se that his youngest son is reunited with his real family, and

miraculously Kyo regained consciousness and strength, but his wounds remained there. Kyo was also surprised,

seeing his real father for the first time. Satoru smiled, and then disappeared, leaving the teens behind.

After Satoru disappeared, Kazuma and his butler driver carried a now unconscious Kyuu, who just fainted, onto

their limousine when Mask Rider Gai appeared, along with a dozen Pluto goons. Yuki inserted the Beta Belt and

Phone, and Kyo doing the same, and became Mask Riders Beta and Gamma. Surprisingly, the Pluto goons did

not bother going after the limousine, and they are now concentrating on the two teens.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

The lyrics of that song you saw above belonged to the anime **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**. The title is called

"**_Brothers_**", and it's an insert song.

I watched episode 19 of the series in which **Edward** and **Alphonse Elric** were fighting in and out of Lab 5,

in which their opponents were wearing armored suits, where the two convicts' souls were transmuted inside

the armors. I heard the song, and it was perfect. And hence I decided to use it here in this chapter as Kyuu

and Kyo were fighting.

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**Preview: **

Kyo and Yukihira team up anew as they faced Mask Rider Gai and a dozen Pluto goons as their

opponents are after the two belts.

Check out next chapter to see if they survive this one.


	152. Enter: Mask Rider Sigma

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Kyo was slightly reeling from left to right, due to the wounds he received from Kyuu, and

Yuki was worried that their opponents might exploit this fact to their advantage. But then

Kyo went near her and whispered something to her. She nodded in agreement and knew

what to do then.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Ryu's New Weapon; Abduction Again**

Meanwhile, Three minutes after leaving, the atmosphere inside the limousine was quite tense, as

Kyuu woke up and was still half-conscious while Kazuma's butler was driving towards their home,

with Megumi holding her beloved. She looked at Kyuu, telling him to save his strength, and said

that things are ok.

Megumi: "Hush, my love…it's all right now. Please…let it go…It'd be better if we move on…"

Kazuma was a bit saddened at Kyuu's current state, and wondered if leaving Kyo and Yukihira

behind to face the Pluto goons is a good idea or not.

Then, the limousine screeched to a stop, and Kazuma looked at the scene in front, and was staring

in fright, as they saw Ryu standing in front of them, and is wearing a belt.

Kazuma: "Oh, crap…now Ryu has a belt of his own…"

Meg and Kyuu leaned forward, and saw it themselves, as Ryu was punching some codes, and

inserted it into the belt, and was surrounded in silver light, with orange lines. As the transformation

is completed, Ryu was covered in an amazing armor. His helmet resembled a cockroach, with a

cap of a general, his whole body was covered in silver leather, and it resembled a uniform of a

military general. The phone on Ryu's belt has the Sigma symbol (Σ) engraved. In other words he

resembles **M. Bison**, the character from hit video game _**Street Fighter-II: Hyper Turbo**_.

Ryu (prying the limousine car door away using his bare hands): "Surprised, DDS? This is my

new weapon: The **Sigma Gear**. And with me wearing it, I'm now known as _**Mask Rider Sigma**_.

And…hmm…How come Kyuu isn't wearing the Beta Gear…?"

Megumi: "Yuki has it again…Ryu…I know you can hear me…you got to fight it! I know there's

still goodness in you…"

Ryu: "Shut up! My name is Sigma! _**MASK RIDER SIGMA**_! REMEMBER THAT!"

Ryu grasp Megumi by her neck and was about to strangle her, but then the good side of Ryu was

fighting the urge to harm his friends, and succeeded, but then he reverted back to his evil self, and

instead punched her on her gut, knocking her out. He then picked her up and carried her in his left

shoulder. Kyuu tried to help her, but Ryu slapped him aside, causing Kyuu to collide against the

limousine's windshield, weakening him.

Sigma (looking at Kazuma): "Tell Kyuu to regain his Belt and I'll call him to let him know when

we'll face again, and that's when I'll let the girl go…"

Ryu left the scene, boarding on a vehicle, which resembled Kyuu's Jet Sliger and sped off, taking

Megumi with him. Kazuma and his butler went to Kyuu's side, trying to wake him up, but to no

avail, as he was unconscious due to the blow he got from Ryu. Kazuma's butler managed to get

the limousine going again and sped off to the nearest hospital.

Back at the Sapporo border, Kyo and Yuki, as Mask Rider Gamma and Mask Rider Beta, were

having a hard time taking out the Pluto goons, mainly due to Kyo's physical condition. He was

50 percent down due to the beatings that he got from Kyuu when he was in enraged status. The

Pluto goons took advantage of it and ganged up on Kyo in their Orphenoch forms. Yuki, on the

other hand, was having problems matching brawns with Mask Rider Gai. She saw what the goons

were doing to Kyo and then got an idea. She activated the Phone Blaster Burst Mode, and fired

at some of them provoking them to go after her. It worked, and she tripped three of her attackers

and they collided with Gai. As the rhinoceros-armored Rider tried to get up, Yuki boarded the

Jet Sliger and fired several missiles. Kyo managed to free himself and ducked, as the missiles took

out almost all of the Pluto goons, and the remaining ones scampered away, along with Gai.

As the coast was cleared, Kyo and Yuki pressed the END CALL button of their phones and they

reverted back to normal. Kyo then fell to his knees after exhausting his physical energies at what

he went through. When she called Kazuma, Yuki was alarmed when told about what happened.

She relayed it to Kyo, who groaned in response, and she sent a text message to her fellow DDS

schoolmates about this and they boarded the Jet Sligers, heading to Kazuma's mansion to patch

up Kyo's wounds.

At another hideout, Ryu pressed the END CALL button of the Sigma Phone and he reverted

back to normal. He glanced at Megumi from head to toe, looking for something that he would pry

his hands at. Yurie arrived and grabbed Megumi by her hair and threw her against the wall, and

began to slap her real hard, bruising her face, but once again, Ryu's good side manages to dominate

it, and ordered Yurie to cease her attack. Yurie glanced questionably at him, but nevertheless obliged

and left. Again Ryu's evil side regained control, and was trying to get his bearings back. Megumi

realizes that Ryu's brainwashing control was slowly fading away, and prayed that her Class Q

classmate would eventually be himself again.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Now a new belt has debuted...and Ryu is wearing it! And It seems that a showdown with Kyuu

is inevitable! And that's just a teaser. Once the next few chapters arrived...you'll be surprised at

what the Sigma Gear's arsenal would do.

And will Kyuu be able to beat Ryu's Sigma Gear?

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**Preview: **

The scene shifts back to Mask Rider Faiz as he gets into another conflict.

Daisuke and Hikari went to the Digimon World to try their luck in reviving

their Digimon partners V-Mon and Tailmon.


	153. Identity Exposed

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Three days later, Kaido, Yuka and Yuji were gearing up for a new day, as they are heading

to an orphanage in eastern Tokyo to visit the boy whom Kaido and Keitaro rescued weeks

ago, and unknowingly brought the boy to another orphanage where a SMART Brain personnel

was the owner. The three are unaware that they're about to get ambushed.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Discovery**

At Kazuma's mansion, Kazuma was in the center of the circle while on his left side are members

of Class A, while on his right side are the four Class C members, and in front are the two Class Q

members. In front of him was a huge, round table, with the map of Japan. They are trying to deduce

which location they should go in finding Megumi. Kazuma told everyone that Ryu's bearings are

getting more and more bizarre, and indicated that Ryu was slowly breaking free from Pluto's control.

While this fact was good news, they were still worried about what Ryu would do to her, considering

what he did when he allowed Yuki to get raped by Leo, the Orphenoch from Taiwan. Then they got

a text message from Ryu, saying that they should expect his call anytime, and after reading it, they are

now coming up with a rescue plan to save Megumi.

At the Digimon world, Hikari and Daisuke traveled to the place where V-Mon and Tailmon were born,

and soon used their D-3 to search for the egg's signals. Once they locked in on the signal, they spent

several minutes to find it, and when they found the eggs, their D-3 glowed, and V-Mon and Tailmon

are reborn, and a few minutes later, they regained their memories, and the two pairs were overjoyed.

They went back to the real world, and went to Kazuma's mansion.

At Kazuma's mansion Daisuke and Hikari joined the others in the discussion, and were about to agree

on their plan of action when the phone rang. Kazuma answered it, and then gave it to Kyuu. Kyuu

answered it and looked very serious as they began their conversation.

Ryu: "Alright, Renjou…listen up. I'm going to challenge you to a duel between you and me. You will

fight me as Mask Rider Beta, and I will face you as Mask Rider Sigma, and your fiancé's life is on the

line. I'll let you know where the venue is, but make sure there are no police…no DDS…AND NO

DIGIMONS. Do that and I kill her."

Kyuu: "If I attend to the meeting place…will you release Meg before we start the duel?"

Ryu: "…fine. But make sure you're all alone."

Ryu hung up the line, and Kyuu put down the phone. Kyuu turned to the rest and told her about the

conversation. Yuki stepped forward, and handed to him the briefcase containing the Beta Gear.

Yukihira: "Here, Kyuu…I'm giving it back to you. I think I fulfilled my role as Mask Rider Beta. Well…

it's been fun being a Rider…but you're the owner, and I just stand in for you. Now there's no reason

for you not to use it again."

Kyuu: "Arigato, Yuki-san…for standing in for me…Kuniko-san…gomenasai for what I did…"

Kuniko: "Never mind it, Kyuu…I know what you were going through…and I'm glad that your once

again your normal self."

At the eastern Tokyo area, Kaido, Yuka and Yuji (aka the Renegade Orphenochs), just left the

orphanage after the guard refused them entry to see the boy that Kaido and Keitaro saved. The boy's

name, according to kaido, was Teruo Suzuki, a seven-year old boy whose parents died in an arson

incident. As they were passing by a stall, the stall owner fell to the ground, his body crumbled to dust.

Turning around, they were surprised to see who the culprit was: Aki Sawada!

Sawada: "Yuji Kiba…in the name of the Lucky Clover…you must die."

Sawada set an origami of a horse on fire, and stepped forward.

Yuka: "Lucky Clover…?"

Kaido: "Are you from SMART Brain??"

Yuji: "He's from SMART Brain alright! And I'm their primary target!"

The trio changed into their Orphenoch forms (Yuji the Horse, Yuka the Crane, and Kaido the Snake) and

went towards Sawada, who changed into the _Spider Orphenoch_. Surprisingly, the _Spider Orphenoch_

was strong, so strong that he dispatched of the _Crane_ and _Snake Orphenoch_, and tossed them to the lake,

knocking them out. The _Spider_ and _Horse Orphenochs_ fought back and forth, and didn't notice

Takumi Inui cruising by. Takumi saw only the _Horse Orphenoch_, not realizing that it was Yuji. Takumi

fastened the belt and punched the codes, and inserted it into the belt, and became Mask Rider Faiz. Sawada

saw Faiz and ran off, and Faiz jumped in and faced Yuji, not seeing Sawada escaping. Faiz and the

_Horse Orphenoch_ fought with sheer ferocity, and ended up clashing inside an abandoned garage.

However, their fight was interrupted by a strong blast, throwing the two near a pillar, and Faiz's belt was

thrown off. The _Horse Orphenoch_ likewise reverted back to normal. As the smoke cleared, Yujiu and

Takumi saw each other, and stared wide-eyed at deducing each others' identities.

Yuji (glancing at the Faiz Belt, then to Takumi): "You…you're…Faiz…???"

Takumi: "And you…"

Then the culprit revealed himself. It was Kitazaki, in his guise of Mask Rider Delta, and was riding the

Jet Sliger.

Delta: "Wowwww…Faiz and Kiba…in my grasp…now say goodbye, you…(singing a lulluby)…creeps…"

Delta pressed a button, and dozens of missiles were fired from the Jet Sliger, and are nearing the two

beleaguered teens.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**Preview: **

Check back next chapter to see if the two survived the attack.


	154. Dirty Tactics

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Mask Rider Delta watches the scene with glee as the missiles are nearing the two targets, and

Takumi and Yuji braced themselves as they had no time to react.

Then, Autovajin appeared in mecha form and shielded the two teens, absorbing the impacts

of the missiles, but it was knocked out in the process. However it gave Takumi and Yuji the

chance to make a getaway. As Delta was about to give chase, a portion of the ceiling gave way,

blocking the Jet Sliger's path. Delta whined, but nevertheless moved out, knowing when the

time is right and he'll have other chances of taking out the two.

Five minutes later, Takumi was carrying a dazed Yuji, but Yuji broke away from Takumi's grip,

and the two had a stare down. Both glared, and then they walked away.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Backstabber**

At the Narusawa Mansion, Kyuu checked the contents of the Beta Gear, seeing that all of the

accessories are there. He was dreading the thought of facing Ryu once again, but he knew he

had to do it, for Megumi's safety. He also had to accept the terms about meeting him alone,

without help. Kuniko and Yukihira approached him and gave him encouraging words to raise

his spirits, and told him to do what he has to do.

Kuniko, on the other hand, was mentally sad, dreading the thought of not seeing Ryu again.

She thought of something to help, and prayed to Kami-Sama to release Ryu from his sufferings.

She glanced at Kyo, who was sitting at a corner, thinking. She knew that Kyo was up to

something, and hoped that whatever Kyo was thinking, she hoped that it would help in this

situation.

At the secret hideout, Kaori and Yurie were slightly alarmed that Ryu was giving Megumi a

rather special treatment, instead of the usual cold shoulders, but nevertheless believed that

Anubis' use of hypnosis would put Ryu under their thrall. Anubis then came and approached

Ryu

Anubis: "Master Ryu…here are the locations of the schools that you requested. Are you sure it is

wise to use one of these schools as your battlefield in your upcoming fight with Kyuu Renjou?"

Ryu: "Yes, Sir Anubis. One I kill Kyuu…I will re-take the Beta Gear and give it to one of our agents

and have him use it against DDS, and then the DDS staffs, and then help SMART Brain in ruling

the world."

Megumi was worried that Anubis may have put Ryu under their control again, and feared that it

might be permanently.

Back at the apartment where the Renegade Orphenochs are staying, Yuka saw Yuji sitting on the

couch, looking rather bothered, while Kaido was staring at him, thinking of something to say

without provoking Yuji. She then approached Yuji and asked him what was bothering him, and in

turn he told her about what happened, and asked her opinion about Takumi.

Yuka: "Takumi is Faiz, and he is a kind-hearted man. Perhaps he didn't know who you are, and

that's why he attacked you. I assure you, He is not a bad person. He even saved me from the other

armored person."

Yuji: "So then...what should I do...?"

Kaido: "Go see him. And when you do, try to settle your differences, and I'm sure things will go

smoothly. But try not to kill each other. Remember...the three of us and the three of them are now

friends since weeks ago. Well then, got to go...I'm off to look for a job...sayonara..."

Kaido left the apartment, leaving Yuji and Yuka to figure things out on their own. Yuka then took

the cordless phone and dialed the number to Keitaro's shop.

At the secret hideout again, several SMART Brain agents came out of the van, unloading several

boxes landmines, and were carefully putting them in another loading van. Ryu then showed to Anubis

the school he has chosen as his battlefield, and promised him that he'll personally delivered Kyuu's

head to King Hades. Megumi heard this and shouted to Ryu, urging him to come to his senses. To

her surprise, Ryu smack her face, sending her crashing against one of the boxes, and grabbed her

hair.

Ryu (hissing): "Will you stop that? I won't let myself get poisoned by the likes of you. So if you

wish to live longer and make another baby...just shut the fuck up."

The lone female member of Class Q was trembling in fear that she did what Ryu said, and didn't

utter another word.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Takumi answered the phone, and was surprised that it was Yuka.

Yuka told Takumi that Yuji wants to meet him at the Nagoya Shrine to settle their differences. Takumi

said yes and cruises off to Nagoya. Masato heard the conversation, and decided to follow him.

Masato's hatred towards Orphenochs has increased to a point of being bigot, and is willing to go to

extreme lengths to make sure that any Orphenoch attempting to go near Mari or Keitaro will be dealt

with.

At the Narusawa Mansion, an hour later, Kyuu and Kyo were having a sparring match

inside the gym room, in which Kyo was conditioning his elder twin brother in preparation

for the upcoming fight. Kyo told Kyuu that Pluto may have sensed Ryu's attempts to return

to reality and hinted that they may have used hypnosis again to put Amakusa back into their

thrall. Kyuu acknowledged it, and dreaded that he might kill his best friend if all other means

of helping him would be exhausted.

At the Nagoya Shrine, Takumi arrived on time, and saw Yuji sitting by the stairs, and he sat next

to him. Soon they discussed about what happened, and soon they came to an understanding,

putting their past grudges aside, but then they heard a scream not far by, and raced to the source

of the scream. Masato was there and saw the two running, so he secretly followed them.

Near the source of the scream, a young devotee was being mauled by a Warthog orphenoch, and

was about to use his tentacles when Mask Rider Faiz and the Horse orphenoch arrived, pulling the

enemy Orphenoch away, and the devotee ran off. The two heroes throttled the Warthog Orphenoch

for five minutes, and he had enough, and decided to escape. Faiz and the Horse orphenoch reverted

back to normal and left.

Masato saw it and was incensed at the sight. He was determined to rid the world of Orphenochs,

and he decided to take a course of action.

After Yuji and Takumi went separate ways, Masato followed Yuji for five minutes, and used the

Side Basher's search lights to get his attention. After parking, Masato decided to use deception in

order to put his plans into motion.

Masato: "Oi, sorry for what happened last time. I didn't expect that they knew already about my

plans…"

Yuji: "So you're ambushing me was…"

Masato (nodding): "Yes…when your attacker told me about the Lucky Clover, I decided to pretend

to be interested in joining them. I managed to get in, but I overlooked a certain fact: the applicant has

to be an Orphenoch. Since I wasn't one, they knew from the start, and that's how it saved you,

because they don't accept human applicants, hence they attacked me after I striked you, but I was

merely holding back."

Yuji: "I see…it's ok, I forgotten about it."

Masato: "However…don't let your guard down. That guy you met…he's a villain."

Yuji (looking surprised): "Takumi Inui? Why?"

Masato (grinning mentally): "He'll stab anyone in the back, so better watch out."

After that, Masato left, and Yuji was now having second thoughts about what to do next. After

leaving, Masato traveled around the road to find Takumi. After finding him, he used the bullets

of the Side Basher to fire at Takumi while hiding behind the bushes. As Takumi stopped, he was

about to fasten the Faiz Belt around his waist when Masato whacked him from behind, knocking

him out. He then took the Faiz Belt and searched for Yuji.

Five minutes later, Masato found his target and fastened the belt around his waist and punched

the codes of the Faiz Phone.

**5-5-5 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Masato: "Rider change!"

Faiz Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Masato's body was engulfed in black lights and red streamlines and changed into the armored

form of Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz then jumped into the air and landed on the front hood of Yuji's car,

and smashed the windshield. As Yuji came out, he was wassurprised by Faiz's action, not knowing

that it was Masato who is wearing the Faiz armor.

Yuji: "So then…Masato was right…you are evil…!"

Yuji changed into the Horse Orphenoch and fought Faiz, but Masato's more experience in fighting

and toying with Yuji's emotions was the key factor in knocking out Yuji, who reverted back to

normal. Masato pressed the Faiz Phone's END CALL button and changed back to normal and

removed the

Faiz Belt. A few minutes later Takumi arrived, and saw Masato holding the Faiz Belt. He then

demanded what was going on.

Masato: "This guy stole your belt, and I managed to defeat him. Better watch out for this guy."

Takumi glared at the unconscious Yuji, unaware that Masato was the real culprit. Then a blast nearly

hit the three persons, and when the smoke cleared, it turned out to be Mask Rider Delta holding the

Delta Gun.

Delta: "Ooops…that blast was meant for Yuji Kiba…but since you two are here…the better.

Oh boy…killing "Three Stooges" would be a lot of fun."

Masato and Takumi fastened their belts and punched the codes of their phones, and moments later

became Mask Rider Kaixa and Mask Rider Faiz. They both braced themselves as they're about to

restart their fight with Delta.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**Preview: **

Faiz and Kaixa vs. Delta. And another Jet Sliger debuts…


	155. Wheels Of Fury

**Rise Of The Orphenochs**

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

Koudoutai Part 3: Fight for The Future, which has exceeded the 100 chapters (totaling

108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts to

expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer**:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

- - -

Masato and Takumi fastened their belts and punched the codes of their phones, and moments

later became Mask Rider Kaixa and Mask Rider Faiz. They both braced themselves as they're

about to restart their fight with Delta.

Delta took the Delta Gun, holding it near his face as if using it like a phone, and said "**3-8-2-1**",

and the Delta Gun said "**_JET SLIGER…COME CLOSER_**…", and a minute later Delta's

Jet Sliger appeared, and Delta hopped on, and was ready to throttle his three targets.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz** by **ISSA**

(Opening song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - -

**Road Fighters**

Faiz and Kaixa jumped out of the way as the Jet Sliger gives chase, and was ramming the two

targets, while enjoying tormenting them. Faiz and Kaixa used their Phone Blasters to slow down

Delta, but the Jet Sliger's armor was too tough, and the two realize that they have to get closer to

disable Delta's vehicle.

Then a thought hit Faiz and asked Kaixa to distract Delta. Kaixa sighed but nodded in approval,

and taunted Delta to go after him. With Delta distracted, Faiz took the Faiz Phone and punched the

codes.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER **

Faiz Phone:** "_JET SLIGER_**…_**COME CLOSER**_…**" **

A minute later, another Jet Sliger approached, and was heading towards Faiz. Faiz then hopped

onto the jet Sliger and was studying the controls and mechanisms. He barely had time to study the

rest of the controls as he saw kaixa was about to be rammed by Delta's Jet Sliger, so he stepped

on the pedal and cruised forward, and bumped Delta's Jet Sliger, giving Kaixa time to get out of

the way.

Delta saw what hit him and was thrilled to see this, and decided to test out Faiz's jet Sliger to see

how much fun he can get from Faiz.

Delta: "Wow…so you got a Jet Sliger! How about it, then…? Yours and mine in a dogfight, so let's

get it on!"

Delta pressed a button and released a volley of missiles, but Faiz's Jet Sliger managed to dodge it and

retaliated by firing bullets, but Delta's Jet Sliger spins out of the way, and suddenly flew into the air,

as the Jet Sliger's rocket tails ignited. There Delta took the Delta Gun and said "Fire", and the Delta Gun

said "**_BURST MODE_**". Delta fired several shots to Faiz's Jet Sliger, and almost hitting the driver

along the way.

Faiz realized that fighting fire with fire wasn't the way he intended so he needed to buy time, and activated

his Phone Blaster and fired at his opponent, but he couldn't make a direct hit since he was trying to

steer his jet Sliger with ine hand and firing his opponent with the other.

Delta then decided to go for the kill and fired two more missiles, and one of them hit the front portion of

Faiz's Jet Sliger, damaging the control panel, and Faiz was careening against a wall of steel crates. Faiz

tried to restart his Jet Sliger, but it was no use, and Delta's Jet Sliger fired another missile, and made a

direct hit, blasting Faiz's Jet Sliger to pieces, but miraculously, Faiz managed to jump out of the way, but

landed on the ground hard, and right into the path of Delta's Jet Sliger, which is heading for him, fast.

Kaixa took the Kaixa Shot and inserted it into his right hand and pressed the ENTER button on the

Kaixa phone, which then said "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"and ran towards the Jet Sliger. As Kaixa was

nearing his target, he jumped up, and held onto the Jet Sliger, and punched Delta, knocking him off

the Jet Sliger, which crashed towards another set of crates.

As Delta got up, Kaixa activated the Blaygun's saber, while Faiz activated the Faiz Edge's saber and

dished out some heavy hits, and Delts careened back, still dazed from the last attack. He managed to

compose himself and delivered a double clothesline and ran off, taking the Jet Sliger with him.

After the smoke cleared, Faiz and Kaixa reverted back to normal and surveyed the damage around

them, seeing that there's nothing for them to do here. They decided to leave the place before someone

sees them. As soon as they left, Yuji Kiba woke up, and in rage, feeling betrayed, not knowing that

Masato set him up.

Yuji: "Damn you…Takumi…"

At the secret hideout, later in the evening, the Pluto goons are now loading the landmines into the truck,

as they are preparing Ryu's plan of facing Kyuu and killing him, and at the same time, take the Beta Belt

from him. Megumi somehow heard of the plans and pleaded to Ryu to stop it, only to be slapped hard

at her face.

Ryu: "JUST SHUT UP! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE INTO MY ORPHENOCH FORM

AND RIP YOUR HEART OUT??"

Megumi did what she said, and said nothing, out of fear. Yurie came to Ryu and inform him of their status.

Yurie: "Master Ryu…all the landmines are in place, and they'll be detonated by remote control. Are you

sure about this? Using this catholic school as a battleground and holding the students there hostage?"

Ryu: "Yes, Yurie…and I'm sure that Renjou would not dare turn it down, or he knows that it'll fall into his

hands the guilt and shame he'll get if he says "no". And make sure that all the school's communication lines

are disabled. And once we secure all the hostages there, confiscate all their mobile phones."

Yurie nodded and told the Pluto goons to get ready, and in five minutes, the truck cruised off, heading

towards the Lillian Girls' High Academy, an all-female catholic high school based in Musashino, Tokyo. Ryu

was rather dragging a terrified Megumi to a separate truck, but then his conscience was again trying to

reassert its dominance, and instead delicately took her inside the truck. Meg prayed silently that Ryu would

eventually wake up to this nightmare.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**Preview: **

Kyuu vs. Ryu…in a final showdown…in front of the cast of _**Maria-Sama ga Miteru**_, and expect a

lot of casualties there…


	156. Final Challenge

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters

(totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts

to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

The time now was 4 am. The prestigious school in Musashino, Tokyo, known as the

**Lilian Catholic High School For Catholic Girls**, was still closed, and no one was there

(the patrolling policemen) to see if there are any signs of danger.

After making sure that the coast is clear, the Pluto goons began to unload all of their explosives,

and then waited for the signal to be raised. Five Pluto goons changed into the _Weasel Orphenochs_

and took out the guards that are on duty, and when that was done, the Pluto goons entered the

school and secretly planted the landmines into several entry and exit points so that no one would

dare try to escape. They then went into several hiding places and will strike only when all of the

students and faculty members are inside the school.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

(Opening song from Kamen Rider **_555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Final Challenge **

The same morning, Yuji Kiba got up from bed after dragging himself home after waking up from a

painful beating .As usual, Naoya Kaido was not around and only Yuka Osada was there, and there

he told her about what happened. Yuka was in a state of disbelief at what she just heard, and vowed

to get the bottom of all this.

At the Kikuchi Dry cleaning Shop, Takumi was in a bad mood after feeling betrayed by Yuji, while

Masato was smirking at his plan, which was working. Mari and Keitaro were unaware of this, and

they told them that they'll have to make more deliveries.

At the Narusawa Mansion, Kyuu and Megumi's family have slowly accepted the fact that they lost

Kyuu and Megumi's first unborn child, and were willing to forgive Ryu, since they knew that he was

under Pluto control. They were now planning on how to locate Megumi while Kyuu awaits Ryu's

call to challenge him in a final duel. It was then that Kazuma enter the fray, his face was full of worry,

as he was carrying his trusted laptop.

Kazuma: "Kyuu! I just got this image that was sent to me by Ryu! Go take a look! It looks bad! And

I think Ryu's determined to beat you!"

Kyuu and the rest looked at the screen of Kazuma's laptop, and saw what it was showing: All the

students of the Lilian Girls' High School were gathered inside the auditorium, while the other screenshots

show the landmines being placed in different entry and exit points.

Kyuu wondered what was Ryu up to, and why go this far, but then the next screenshot shows Ryu dragging

a tied-up Megumi towards the auditorium where all the students are being held. Kyuu was now getting

worried, and at that point, his Beta Phone rang, and he answered it, while the rest leaned forward to listen

to the conversation.

Ryu: "I'm sure that you've seen the screenshots that I've sent through Narusawa's PC. Listen up.

I want you to meet me at Mushishino, Tokyo…at the **Lilian High School For Catholic Girls**. ALONE.

And no police and no DDS…or else."

Kyuu: "Is that all? If I do what you say, we duel? And if I agree to that, will you let the hostages go?"

Ryu: "Grr…fine…but make sure you keep your word."

Ryu hung up the line, and Kyuu went to his room to pick up the briefcase which houses his belt, and went

downstairs. He told Kazuma not to call the authorities to avoid any more casualties. He boarded the Jet Sliger

and left.

Kazuma secretly called Kyo through his mobile phone and told him of the situation. Kyo realize that it might

be a trap so he decided to go there in secret just in case. He also used the Gamma Phone to contact Class C

for assistance. He told kazuma not to call the police or anyone. He sped off towards Mushashino.

Somewhere inside Lilian High School, inside a restroom, a woman in her mid-20's, was hiding inside one of

the toilet rooms, sending text messages to someone. It was Nenene Sumiregawa (of **_ROD The TV_** series), one

of the leading novelists of Japan. Before hiding, she was already inside the school when she saw Ryu dragging

Megumi and that the students were taken (at gunpoint) towards the auditorium. While looking for a place to hide,

she saw the Pluto goons secretly placing landmines into the other entry and exit points, and she realized that her

friends, Yomiko Readman and the three Paper Sisters (**Maggie Cheung**,** Anita King**,and** Michelle Chang**) are

their only hope on stopping the terrorists and safely removing the landmines. She sent her SOS message via text,

and once finished, she hid it inside her bra, and then heard footsteps. She pretended that she had just finished her

toilet escapade and flushed the toilet. As she stepped out, she was greeted by Pluto goons, guns pointed at her.

She feigned surrendering and was led towards the auditorium.

Inside the auditorium, Ryu was staring menacingly at the students and faculty members. One of the faculty members

stood up, recognizing Ryu and stepped forward, demanding why Ryu was doing this. Ryu responded by raising

his right palm, and fired an energy ball, disintegrating the faculty member, melting him away, earning many cries

of terrors from the students. One of the students, **Yumi Fukuzawa** shrieked at the sight, and **Sachiko Ogasawara**

hugged her to calm her down. Ryu stared the hostages, glaring at them.

Ryu: "That'll be a fair warning. Anyone who challenges us will be killed on the spot!"

At that point, the current _Rosa Gigantea_, **Shimako Tōdō**, stood up, challenging Ryu. She and Ryu met several

months before during Class Q's investigation on the missing person case. She firmly believed that Ryu was mentally

controlled, as she, through unknown means, learned about Ryu's past.

Shimako Tōdō: "Ryu…I know this isn't you…what you're doing is wrong…"

Ryu angrily slapped her hard and she fell to the floor. He grabbed her school uniform's collar and was about to

assault her when the door opened. It was Kyuu, carrying a briefcase. Ryu smirked evilly and released her, and

stepped forward.

Ryu: "Glad that you came. I see that you sneaked past some of my guards…"

The scene shifts to the auditorium door, showing four Pluto goons arriving, surprised that Kyuu managed to sneak

past them.

Kyuu: "As promised, I came here alone. Now release the hostages."

Ryu: "AFTER our final battle. Just you, and me…mano é mano. You win, they go scot-free. You lose…you and

them die together."

Kyuu gritted his teeth, realizing that he was suckered into a trap. Nenene was also surprised, along with the

Lilian High School students, seeing two DDS students fighting one another, but raised their eyebrows as both

boys opened their briefcases, and were fastening their belts around their waists.

Ryu: "I don't know what hex you put on me…but you won't trick me this time…for I will kill you and DDS!"

Ryu took a mobile phone and punched the codes.

**7-4-6**** ENTER**

Sigma Phone:"**_STANDING BY_**"

Ryu:"Henshin!"

Sigma Phone:"**_COMPLETE_**"

Ryu's body was covered with silver light, and orange streamlines raced around his body, and moments later,

Ryu was in his armored form, and became Mask Rider Sigma. Kyuu followed suit, and did the same.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone:"**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyuu:** "**Rider change!**"**

Beta Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Moments later Kyuu became Mask Rider Beta and stood face to face with Sigma. Nenene and the students

stared in awe at seeing the two DDS students changing into their armor forms.

Yumi Fukusawa: "Rosa Gigantea…is it me…or did Kyuu and Ryu turned into armored insects? Kyuu resembled

a hornet and Ryu looked like a cockroach."

Shimako Tōdō: "I don't know…let's pray to Mother Mary that someone would save us…"

Beta and Sigma braced themselves as they'll be fighting their ultimate fight, and Kyuu knew that the hostages' lives

are in his hands.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**- - - **

**Preview:**

The moment you all been waiting for…Kyuu vs. Ryu…in a final showdown…in front of the cast of

**_Maria-Sama ga Miteru_**, and expect a lot of casualties there…


	157. Final Showdown: Kyuu vs Ryu

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters

(totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts

to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

Ryu: "I don't know what hex you put on me…but you won't trick me this time…for I

will kill you and DDS!"

Ryu took a mobile phone and punched the codes.

**7-4-6 ENTER**

Sigma Phone: "**STANDING BY**"

Ryu: "Henshin!"

Sigma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Ryu's body was covered with silver light, and orange streamlines raced around his body,

and moments later, Ryu was in his armored form, and became Mask Rider Sigma. Kyuu

followed suit, and did the same.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyuu: "Rider change!"

Beta Phone: "_**COMPLETE**_"

Moments later Kyuu became Mask Rider Beta and stood face to face with Sigma. Nenene

and the students of **Lilian Catholic High School For Catholic Girls** stared in awe at seeing

the two DDS students changing into their armor forms.

Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, glanced around, seeing that the hostages are still here, and feared

that they might get caught in the crossfire, so he made a plea to the already charged Ryu.

Beta: "Ryu…let's fight outside…we might hit the students…"

Sigma: "The hell with them."

Sigma charges forward, and delivered a roundhouse kick to Beta's temple, sending Beta

crashing against a few students, injuring them. Beta saw Sigma aiming his Phone Blaster at

him and instinctively jumped out of the way, but the blast from Sigma's Phone Blaster hit the

injured students, killing them on the spot, blood splattered at the nearby other students,

causing a shrieking noise inside the auditorium. Beta realized that he had no choice but to

use excessive force to save the hostages.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

(Opening song from Kamen Rider **_555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Sacrificial Lamb **

Not wanting to waste time, Kyuu went on the offensive and managed to deliver some blow of his

own, and Ryu, as Sigma landed onto the hostages, and when Kyuu activated his phone blaster, he

stood still, as Sigma grabbed one of the hostages and used her as a shield. Kyuu gritted his teeth

underneath his armored helmet as he couldn't make a move.

Sigma: "What's wrong, Renjou? Getting too soft? Being with DDS has made you that low, hence

a weakling like you can never win."

Beta: "You're also from DDS, Ryu. You were one of us, until Pluto messed with your mind."

Beta didn't make any mention of SMART Brain since they were legally cleared, and hence he

couldn't risk putting his school into legal jeopardy of being charged for slander. But Ryu snarled

as he was told that he was one of DDS, since the brainwashing made him believe that he was never

one of them.

Sigma: "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT FROM

DDS! HAVE AT YOU!!"

Sigma took the Sigma Phone from his belt and turned it into the Phone Blaster, then pressed a button

and spoke to the speaker.

Sigma: "FIRE"

Sigma Phone: "**_BURST MODE_**"

Sigma placed the Phone Blaster behind his hostage's back, as he continued to use her as a shield.

When Beta couldn't get a clear shot to hit Sigma, Sigma fired his Phone Blaster, pumping a huge hole

on the hostage's back, and the laser exited to her chest, and then hit Beta, causing him to careen against

the stage's platform. Sigma tossed the dead hostage's body towards the rest of the hostages, earning

cries of despair from her fellow students. Rosa Gigantea couldn't bear the scene, and the same goes

for Yumi and Sachiko. As Sigma approaches, Beta realized that he has no choice. He took the

Beta Phone and secretly punched in the codes.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_JET SLIGER…COME CLOSER_**"

Kyuu then got up and grappled with Ryu, ignoring the fact that Ryu is punching him to let go. Beta then

did a hip throw and jumped back. He took the Beta Edge and inserted a memory chip, and moments later

a blue lightsaber was formed. Sigma sneered and did the same, but his lightsaber was silver and a lot wider.

And seconds later a swordfight ensued, and Kyuu had to get Ryu away from the hostages so that he won't

use any of them as shields.

Outside the Lilian Academy, Kyo arrived a few meters away from the main gate. He got off form the

Jet Sliger and surveyed the area. He saw several Pluto goons guarding the area, and had to come up with a plan

to disable them without alerting the other goons. At this point, the Paper Sisters and Junior Makuhari arrived.

They mistook Kyo for Kyuu but Kyo identified himself and told them of the situation. Michelle told Kyo that

they already know, since Nenene supplied to them the information. Then four persons arrived, surprising Kyo.

It was Yomiko Readman, Tatsumi Hongou, Kotaro Nanami and Principal Dan. Yomiko then told the others

of her plan, while Principal Dan told Kyo to go in and find the hostages. Kyo nodded and punched the codes

of the Gamma Phone.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Kyo changed into Mask Rider Gamma and went into a sewer hole that would lead towards the academy.

Junior went into action and used his phasing powers to find the landmines and disable them. Maggie, Michelle,

Anita and Yomiko went into action as well, using their papers to distract the Pluto goons. Back inside the

auditorium, Kyuu fastened the Beta Shot and pressed ENTER on his phone.

Beta Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Beta performed the **Grand Impact Punch**, knocking Sigma away, but to his surprise, Sigma slowly got up,

although he was a bit disoriented. He then laughed evilly at the result.

Sigma: "I'm impressed, Renjou. But now it's my turn…"

Sigma took what appeared to be Kaixa's Blaygun, but the coloring is silver, and inserted a memory chip inside.

The bottom part of the blaygun ignited, and another lightsaber blade appeared. Sigma pressed ENTER on his

Phone and it said "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and a silver net enveloped Beta, and Sigma performed the **Silver Dash**,

an exact duplicate of Mask Rider Kaixa's **Xeno Crash**. Beta was hurled towards the stage, and the impact

caused his belt to fall off. Beta was de-armored and reverted back to being Kyuu. Sigma slowly approached

Kyuu, preparing to finish him off. Kyuu gritted his teeth, wishing that he had more time to stop Ryu and bringing

him back to his senses.

At that point, some of the hostages couldn't take much more of this. They decided to take matters into their own

hands. Chisato Tanuma was the first to stand up, and wielded her kendo sword and went towards Sigma. The Pluto

goons did not bother stopping her, knowing what will happen. As Chisato hit Sigma with her kendo sword, he was

slightly bemused, and sliced her midsection, cutting her into two, severing her upper and lower body, and the floor

was in a pool of blood. Sigma then taunted at the hostages.

Sigma: "Any volunteers to be sacrificed??"

Eriko Torii was the next to try her luck in saving Kyuu and this time she used a real katana sword, and surprisingly

caused Sigma to stood back. After a brief swordfight, Ryu used the phone blaster and shot her in the head, causing

her head to explode, while leaving her body intact. The entire people inside the auditorium was shrieking like crazy

due to what had just happened.

At this point, Kyuu's Jet Sliger arrived, and Sigma was momentarily distracted. Kyuu took the opportunity to reach

the Beta Phone, and changed into Mask Rider Beta again. He boarded the jet Sliger, and told the hostages to duck,

and fired the missiles, hitting the Pluto goons, killing them. He then had one missile fired at the auditorium wall, and the

hostages ran towards the exit. Beta then had Sigma ran off to the open ground so that they can fight without distraction.

Sigma: "THERE ARE GUARDS EVERYWHERE, AND LANDMINES PLANTED, SO IF YOU WISH TO LIVE,

STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Kyuu was shocked to the core at this, and so are the hostages, so they were back to square one. He braced himself

as he is going to give everything he has to stop his best friend.

Somewhere else within the academy, Yomiko, Maggie, Anita and Michelle were using their papers to distract the

Pluto goons while Junior used his phasing powers to search for the landmines and placed them at a safe place. After

successfully removing the landmines, Junior used his codec to contact the four Paper masters to bring the Pluto goons

to where the bombs are, and when they did so, one of the goons stepped onto the landmines, killing them on the spot.

This is because the Pluto goons guarding the school have not yet turned into full Orphenochs, hence they were easy to

dealt with.

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, was nearing the end of the tunnel, and he could hear explosions and a motor humming,

deducing that it was Kyuu, using the Jet Sliger. He then hurried, hoping that it wasn't too late.

At the surface, Beta used the Jet Sliger to ram Sigma, hoping that the impact would knock the Sigma Belt from Ryu, so

that he could take him out without killing his friend, but Ryu has other plans, as he took the Sigma Pointer from his belt

and inserted it onto his right wrist, and pressed ENTER.

Sigma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

A silver drill and net formed around the Jet Sliger, halting its assault. Beta tried to get it going but to no avail. He also

couldn't get out since he was trapped inside the two energy fields. It was then that Sigma made his move, and "flew"

towards the Jet Sliger, executing the "Psycho Crusher", ramming through the Jet Sliger. Moments later, the Jet Sliger

exploded, and Beta was thrown off due to the impact. He landed badly on the pavement, the Beta Belt was thrown

off, and he reverted back to being Kyuu. At this Point, Gamma came out of the manhole, and saw what happened.

He had to act fast and defend his twin brother. He stood in between Sigma and Kyuu, and took out the Gamma Edge,

and a green lightsaber was formed. Sigma grinned underneath his helmet, and took out his Sigma Edge, and his wider

lightsaber formed. The two clashed swords and the fight lasted for three minutes, in which Ryu changed into the

Devil Orphenoch and tossed a huge energy ball onto Gamma, throwing him towards the auditorium, and

tossed another energy ball at the auditorium, causing the building to cave in. He changed back to Sigma and

turned his attention towards a bleeding Kyuu, who was quite weakened after the Jet Sliger's explosion. At that

point, one of the students, Rei Hasekura decided to take matters on her own hands to defend their defender.

She picked up the belt and fastened it around her belt and picked up the phone. She punched the codes and

moments later became Mask Rider Beta (she saw how Kyuu changed, so she knew how to do it).

Rei then went on the offensive, and surprisingly had Ryu on the defensive, as she managed to duck and block

Sigma's attacks. She then used the Phone Blaster to keep Sigma away from the hostages, hitting him several times.

But as she was about to use the Beta Shot, Sigma recovered and used the Sigma Edge and the lightsaber's blade

hit her on the chest, and she was thrown a few meters away, and when she got up, Sigma changed into the

**_Devil Orphenoch_** again and threw a huge energy ball at her, and again she was thrown off, and the Beta Belt

was detached in the process. As Rei struggles to get up, Sigma inserted the Sigma Shot onto his right fist and

pressed ENTER, and grabbed her by the neck.

Sigma: "Well, done, you tomboy-looking bitch. You really put me to the limit, but then, I have to end the intermission."

Rei: "_Ryu-san_…this isn't you…you weren't like this…"

Sigma: "Why do you keep saying that you know me?? I don't know you or any of you! So stop telling me

that you know me!"

Sigma punched her using the Grand Impact Punch, and Rei was thrown towards the remaining wall of the

collapsed auditorium, and she slowly fell to the ground, her eyes were wide open, but she is dead, and her

chest bore an open hole, her heart was found near her feet. Yumi and Sachiko screamed in despair, as one

of their friends died. Kyuu used his remaining strength to reach for the Beta Belt and changed back into Beta.

Gamma miraculously got up from the debris and fired his phone blaster at Sigma's back, and when Sigma turned,

Beta used the Beta Shot to execute the Grand Impact Punch. As sigma wobbled forward, Gamma did the same,

using the Grand Impact Punch, and then the Renjou brothers inserted their Pointers onto their ankle, they pressed

the ENTER button on their phones and their phones chanted "EXCEED CHARGE", and they executed the

Cold Blue Kick (Beta) and the Emerald Striker (Gamma), and their Rider Kicks sent Sigma crashing against the

ground, the Sigma Belt was detached and Ryu was de-armored. Beta approached Ryu, still holding his lightsaber

and was preparing to strike at Ryu. Ryu braced himself at this, but Beta halted his attack just before the laser blade

would touch Ryu's skin. Beta pulled away, and removed the Beta Phone from his belt, and pressed END CALL,

and he reverted back to being Kyuu. He then walked away, leaving both Ryu, Gamma and the hostages baffled.

Junior and the Paper masters arrived, and Yomiko and Nenene hugged each other in relief. Ryu was incensed,

wondering why Kyuu didn't finish him off.

Ryu: "Why…WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH ME OFF??!!"

Kyuu turned around, and looked at Ryu, his angry stare was replaced with sorrowful ones.

Kyuu: "I told you…I came to save you…you're my best friend…and fellow DDS student, and I can't bring

myself to kill a defenseless and unarmed human."

As Kyuu turned and walked away Ryu lost himself, unable to accept Kyuu reasoning.

Ryu: "Why do you insist that I'm your schoolmate? I'm the heir to Pluto! The next leader to our organization!

SUCCESSOR TO KING HADES!!! I'LL LEAD PLUTO TO DDS' DEMISE…"

Ryu's ranting was stooped by Kyuu slapping him on the face. Hard.

Kyuu: "Wake up, Ryu…if you're really DDS' enemy…why did I go all through this just to save you. Kyo

showed you the proof, didn't he? You weren't born to be a murderer. You're a loving person. A pure human."

Ryu was slowly losing his grip with reality. He drew a special pistol hidden at the back of his pants and fired at

Kyuu while his back was turned. He was shot on the right shoulder, and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Gamma tried to intervene, but Ryu fired at him, and surprisingly, the special pistol's bullet penetrated Gamma's

armor, hitting him on the right chest area. As Ryu stood up, he was about to finish off Kyuu when Megumi stood

in front of him, she was determined to protect her lover from Ryu's onslaught.

Ryu: "So you wish to join him…so be it!"

As Ryu was about to shoot Megumi, Rosa Gigantea stood between Ryu and Megumi, her arms raised sideways.

She was glaring at him.

Rosa Gigantea: "Ryu…open your eyes! This isn't you at all! Look around you! Is this what you really wanted?"

Ryu was already agitated by the interruption, and was now in the verge of losing his composure, so he uncharacteristically

fired warning shots by shooting her in the right leg. Despite the pain, Rosa Gigantea persisted, determined to bring

Ryu back to his senses.

Rosa Gigantea: "Ryu…don't give in…I know you're still the Ryu I know…you're a good-natured boy…so caring…"

Ryu became more agitated, and fired two more shots, hitting the left leg and her right arm. Megumi was shocked

at the turn of events, and felt nothing but shock.

Ryu: "SO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY, EH??!!"

Everyone at the academy grounds were staring in fright at the sight, as Rosa Gigantea was bleeding at the gunfire

from Ryu. Anita was about to intervene when they saw something unexpected. Ryu was slowly shedding tears,

and was torn between stopping his rampage or not.

Rosa Gigantea: "T-that's it, Ryu…f-fight it! You're from DDS…not a criminal organization…You know that…

w-well…"

Ryu: "SHUT UP-SHUT-UP SHUT-UP!!!!!"

He fired four more shots, hitting her torso, and her heart. Then he began to saw a spirit entering Rosa Gigantea's

body, and the others haven't. The spirit turned out to be Ryu's deceased mother, and she was going to help bring

her son back to his senses.

Mrs. Amakusa (in Rosa Gigantea's Body): "Ryu…my son…"

Ryu (looking terrified): "Wh-what are you talking about?? I don't have a mother!! Get away from me you freak!!"

Everyone was baffled at what Ryu was doing. He looked terrified and was firing away at Rosa Gigantea's body,

telling her that she is not his mother. They soon stared in disbelief as Ryu shot Rosa Gigantea's head point blank

range, but she was still moving, and hugged Ryu. It was then that Mrs. Amakusa used her telepathy to enter Ryu's

mind, bring him her memories and his, and was restoring his sanity and his being. After two minutes, it was over.

Ryu's mother departed from the host body, along with Rosa Gigantea's soul. Ryu slowly dropped the pistol and

looked around, and stared wide-eyed at the scene.

Ryu: "Kyuu…Megumi…what happened…R-Rosa Gigantea…"

Kyuu and Megumi were relieved that Ryu was once again back to normal, but Kyo was a bit suspicious, but then

saw Ryu knelling beside the corpse of Rosa Gigantea.

Ryu: "R-Rosa…what have I done??!!"

Ryu then collapsed on the ground, while Rosa Gigantea's classmates and schoolmates rushed to the scene, and

Nenene called for the authorities after securing the school. Kyo reverted back to normal form after ensuring that

there are no other Pluto members roaming the school grounds, and was carried by paramedics, arrived minutes

later, along with the police.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Well…that was long…and bloody…but at least Ryu was brought back to the land of the living…

at a cost. But where will this lead to now?

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**- - - **

**Preview:**

That was long...and the long wait is over. Ryu's back...but where will this all

lead to?

Check back next chapter to see what will become of Ryu once he recalled the

events during his "mental captivity".


	158. Ryu's Recovery

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters

(totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts

to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

Three days later, at the Mushashino Hospital, Ryu was still asleep at his hospital bed after getting

medical attention due to the wound he received during his fight with Kyuu and Kyo. Since after the

fight, he was unconscious for three straight days. During this he had dreams of the people he killed,

but the victims' souls bear no grudge against him, knowing that he was brainwashed

to become a ruthless member of Pluto.

It was then that Ryu's eyes shot wide open, and sat up, looking around. He then realized where

he was.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

(Opening song from Kamen Rider **_555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Ryu's Decision**

Ryu sat up on his hospital bed, still in a state of disorientation due to the operation, although his

healing factor kicked in (as an Orphenoch, Ryu's wounds would heal up depending on the damage,

and in this case, he'll be fully healed up in a few days) during the operation he underwent thee days

ago.

It was then that someone entered his hospital room. It was Shino Katagiri, carrying a basket of

flowers and fruits, along with the headmistress of Lilian Academy. They were smiling at him, knowing

that Ryu was free from Pluto's control.

Somewhere else within the hospital, Kyuu opened his eyes and was greeted by a cheery-looking

girl who was looking down at him. It was Megumi, and he smiled back at her, seeing that she was

unharmed. He slowly got up, still feeling some pain after the doctors patched up his wounds.

Megumi: "_Ohayo_, Kyuu-darling. I'm glad that you woke up. The doctor says that you'll be up within

the next week."

Kyuu: "_Ohayo_ to you, too. Say…where's Kyo? Is he…?"

Megumi: "He's ok, but he's really stubborn. He doesn't want to stay in bed, so he left and wanted to

walk for a while. Oh, he's wearing a sling on his right arm, so he won't be in action for a while. And…

I'll be wearing the Beta Belt until your 100 percent healed again…"

Their sweet talk was interrupted when Kyuu's mom came inside, along with a tray of food, and a nurse,

carrying an injection. Kyuu looked frightened at what was about to occur.

Megumi: "Come on, Kyuu…surely you're not scared of an injection?"

Kyuu: "Uhh…uhh…"

At the rooftop of the hospital, Kyo was looking at the sky, recalling the events that took place recently.

He was still in a state of disbelief at what happened:

- He finally learned of his origin through Kyuu and his mom, through Murakami, and in a whole lot of pain.

- He now finds himself working with DDS, and his participating in their fight aganst their common enemies.

- Ryu becoming an orphenoch through SMART Brain's gene-splicing methods.

- Yukihira Sakurako was gang-raped by Pluto goons and the Orphenoch from Taiwan, while Ryu, through

Thanatos, killed Megumi's unborn child.

- Kyuu and Ryu fought fiercely for the final time.

- Ryu is now free, but with some physical costs.

He looked at his left side, seeing that he is still holding a briefcase, which houses the Sigma Gear. He now

has to make the decision on whether to give to Ryu or to Takumi and his friends for safekeeping. Although

Ryu is himself again, Kyo was still unsure if Amakusa is no longer capable of doing such heinous acts. It was

then that Yukihira came, who has been following Kyo the moment she saw him heading towards the roof top.

Yukihira: "How long are you going to stare at the open sky, Kyo?"

He turned around, and saw Yuki standing there, smiling neutrally. He sighed and stared back at the sky.

Kyo: "Just thinking back about the events since I learned who my true family is. And…I was wondering what

to do with the Sigma Gear."

Yuki: "Are you going to give it to Ryu?"

Kyo: "That's what I'm thinking, and maybe this is the only way to get his self-confidence back."

Kyo then left the rooftop and is heading to Ryu's room, with Yuki following him. She was baffled at what

Kyo was thinking.

Yuki: "Do you think that giving Ryu the Sigma Gear would mean he'll be a big help to us?"

Kyo: "Yes. Think about it…Pluto and SMART Brain now knows that Ryu's no longer under their control,

and they'll do anything to get him back, evcen if they'll use murder as their plans."

As the two wear nearing Ryu's room, they saw some students from Lilian Academy were lining up, and

are about to benter Ryu's room. Yumi Fukusawa saw Kyo and greeted him. The girls asked Kyo about

Ryu's condition, but before he could reply, a loud scream was heard.

Ryu: "NO!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE??!! WHAT HAVE I DONE??!!"

Kyo, Yuji and the Lilian Academy students rushed inside the room, and saw Ryu crying like a madman,

his face was filled with tears, and is clutching Ms. Katagiri, while Ms. Katagiri was comforting Ryu.

Ms. Katagiri: "Hush, Ryu-_kun_…it's over now…Pluto's the real culprit, and not you…"

Ryu: "BUT…BUT…I KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE! I KILLED ROSA GIGANTEA…

AND I KILLED MEG'S BABY!!! AND I DIDN'T KNOW I THAT I DID THOSE THINGS!!!

I'M A MURDERER!!!"

Yumi, Sachiko and the other girls rushed to Ryu's side, comforting him, and assured to him that he is

not to be blamed. Kyo looked at the wall, trying hard not to cry while Yuki took his had and leaned

him towards her chest, comforting him. Outside the room, Kyuu and Megumi were in tears, feeling

Ryu's pain.

Several hours later, Ryu was alone again at his room when Kyo came in, carrying the briefcase. Ryu

looked a bit surprised, as he recalled Kyo through his memories of his being mentally enslaved.

Kyo: "I believe that we met…?"

Ryu: "Yes…"

Kyo: "Here…I want you to have it."

Ryu slowly opened the briefcase, and was surprised at the contents.

Ryu: "That's…"

Kyo: "Yeah…the Sigma Gear. I did some thinking…and I realize that only you can use it. I figured

that Pluto might recapture you, so I guess that this would be your best defense. It'll be up to you to

decide whether you accept or reject it. Well…I got to go…take a rest, and don't do anything reckless.

_Konbanwan_, Ryu-san.."

As Kyo ledt, Ryu stared at the belt, wondering what to do next.

As morning came, Kyuu, Kyo and Megumi came by Ryu's room, and when they opened the door,

they were greeted by an unexpected surprise. The window was opened, the curtains was blown, and

the briefcase was there at the floor.

Kyuu: "Ryu!"

Megumi: "Kyo! What have you done?? Ryu's ran off with the Sigma Gear!"

Kyo: "It's his decision, you two…we have no choice but to respect it…"

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Ryu ran off…but where to…???

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**- - - **

**Preview:**

**The funeral of Rosa Gigantea…and the cast of Maria-Sama ga Miteru will be there…along with **

**the DDS students…**


	159. The Funeral

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters

(totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts

to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

A week has passed since the fateful incident at the Lilian Academy incident that claimed several

innocent lives of the school. Among those perished includes Rosa Gigantea and Rei Hasekawa.

At the Lilian Academy, Yumi and Sachiko passed by the garden where the statue of Virgin Mary

was standing. They took a moment to stay silent while praying.

Yumi (praying silently): "O Mother Mary…blessed the souls of those who died in last week's

incident, and eternal rest grant on to them, and let perpetual light shine upon them…may they rest

in peace…"

Sachiko (praying silently): "Please, Mother Mary…forgive Ryu Amakusa for his actions…he was

under enemy influence…and please guide the relatives of our deceased friends. They might harbor

hatred towards him…"

It was then that their friends, along with their "_petite sœur_", passed by and joined Yumi and Sachiko

in offering prayers for their fallen schoolmates. After that, they all assembled at the quadrangle,

preparing to attend the funeral.

Yumi: "Sachiko…I heard that Ryu left the hospital without notice…I'm worried about what this mean…"

Sachiko: "But I'm sure that Ryu is no longer capable of doing bad deeds. He's himself again. And

therefore he won't do something heinous. I still believe in him, so should you. Be strong Yumi…for

our friends…and for Ryu."

Yumi (crying): "Oh Sachiko…"

Sachiko comforted Yumi as they almost arrived at the quadrangle, where everyone are ready to

attend the funeral of their fallen schoolmates.

Outside the school, young man with an Asian look was glancing at the students, and was rubbing his

hands together. It was Leo. And he is wearing a Belt.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

(Opening song from Kamen Rider **_555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

Ryu was standing on a rooftop of a skyscraper for almost a week after leaving the hospital after

receiving the Sigma Gear from Kyo. He left the hospital by changing into the Devil Orphenoch

and flew away. Ryu looked at his lap, and the Sigma Belt and the accessories is there at his

disposal. Even though he was exonerated, he still felt the pain of killing his friends and innocent

people. He clutched his head in despair, wishing for it to go away.

Ryu: "Kami-Sama…please help me…what should I do…I don't know if I'm capable of

redeeming myself…"

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu and Kyo were dressing up for today's funeral. They were among

the people who will attend the funeral of several students of the Lilian Academy for Catholic Girls

who were killed last week. Megumi was also there, as she is going with Kyuu. Megumi also said

that Class A and C will also be there, to show emotional support to the relatives of the perished

students.

At Odaiba, Class C have assembled at Miyako's house, all dressed in black. Even their partner

Digimons were dressed in casual clothing with black color. Daisuke also suggested to keep a look

out for any suspicious elements, reasoning that Pluto might use the funeral as a way of staging a

surprise attack.

At 12 noon, everyone were inside a church in Mushashino District, where the funeral will take place.

Class Q, A, and C have arrived, as well as the DDS staff members. Near the altar are the coffins

of the fallen students, and in the front row are the bereaved families. The priest then went forward,

and started the funeral ceremonies.

During the ceremonies, Kyuu and Kyo looked around to see if there are any suspicious persons

loitering inside the church. Outside, the Digmon partners of Class C used their senses to see if any

enemy is nearby. The ceremony lasted for an hour, and soon a procession has started. Everyone

slowly walked out of the church, with the funeral cars leading the way. Police cordon off the streets

to ensure an undisrupted traffic flow during the funeral march. Passer-bys and onlookers could see

the tears of the stricken parents of the victims, and could only sympathize with them.

The procession lasted for thirty minutes, and finally arrived at the Musashino Memorial Park. There

the coffins were slowly being loaded into the dug-upped graves. Kyuu was the first to move away

from the scene, looking around as a precaution. Kyo followed next.

Kyo: "Something wrong, nii-san?"

Kyuu: "I have a feeling that Ryu might come here…"

Kyo: "Maybe…but the way he blames himself…maybe he might come…once no one is here. It be

best if we come back here later tonight. Is your arm feeling better?"

Kyuu: "Yeah…and we better bring our belts with us. We might encounter some trouble."

Kyo nodded and return to the scene where all of the coffins are laid to its burial grounds. Cries were

heard as all were buried. And DDS tried their best to comfort the parents. Five minutes later, everyone

slowly left the park, until the students of Lilian Academy are left, and Kyuu and kyo talked with them,

telling them that Ryu is still innocent, which the girls assured that Ryu is not at fault.

Rosa Chinensis: "And please…if you see Ryu, tell him that he is not at fault. And we'll call you if ever

we see him."

Kyuu and Kyo bowed and left, leaving the girls behind. Soon the rest left the park, and it was empty.

It was 7 pm, and the sky was as clear as the blue, dark night. The wind breezes, a slightly eerie sound

howls. At the site where the Lilian Academy students are buried, a figure slowly approached the grave

site. It was Ryu Amakusa, and he is carrying a bouquet of flowers. His eyes were stricken with tears.

Ryu: "Rosa Gigantea…Rei…everyone…I'm sorry…for what I've done…"

He fell to his knees, covering his face as grief overcame him. Despite the fact that he was exonerated

from what he has done, he still couldn't get over the sadness that has enveloped his soul. It was then

that Yoko Mizuno, Sachiko Ogaawara, Yumi Fukuzawa, Minako Tsukiyama, Shizuka Kanina (also

known as Rosa Canina), and Mami Yamaguchi came, deciding to visit their classmates' grave, and

saw Ryu kneeling beside the graves. The girls went beside Ryu, trying to comfort and raise his spirits.

Sachiko: "Ryu…we already told you…you are not responsible for what happened."

Minako: "Please…for the sake of our classmates' souls…stop tormenting yourself. If you keep this

up, you and our friends will never rest in peace."

Minako then had a witty idea of on how to convince Amakusa to move on. She grinned and approached

the DDS student who went missing for several months.

Minako: "Ok…who kidnapped you?"

Ryu: "Pluto."

Minako: "Who is the organization that gave DDS a hard time?"

Ryu: "Pluto."

Minako: "Who made you into a flying winged monster?"

Ryu: "Pluto."

Minako: "Who gave you that belt?"

Ryu: "Pluto."

Minako: "So now who made you attack us??"

Ryu: "Pluto!"

Minako: "So there you have it…now…feeling better now? Accept the fact that Pluto killed our

friends…not you. So get over it."

Ryu smiled slightly as his spirits were slightly raised, but then someone came and interrupted the

conversation. It was Leo, the Orphenoch fro Taiwan.

Leo (speaking in English): "_Very touching. But I'm afraid Ryu will have to come back to us. _

_Hey, Ryu…your gramps asked me to take you back to his loving care_…"

Ryu: (speaking in English): "_AND TELL HIM I WON'T! LEAVE NOW OR ELSE_!"

Leo: "_I guess it can't be helped…but at least your gramps gave me permission to throttle _

_you until you say yes_."

Ryu noticed that Leo was wearing a belt, and recalled that Leo is an Orphenoch, and now he has

to shield the girls from Leo's attack, or more casualties will occur and blood will splatter again in

his hands.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Ryu ran off…but where to…???

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**- - - **

**Preview:**

It's Ryu vs. Leo…or rather, Mask Rider Sigma vs. Mask Rider Psyga. Yup, the Psyga Gear

will make its debut!


	160. Ryu's Revenge: Sigma vs Psyga

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

OK! Now that the first 100 chapters are up, the others will follow. Unlike my last fic,

**Koudoutai Part 3: _Fight for The Future_**, which has exceeded the 100 chapters

(totaling 108 chapters), this fic will exceed the overall chapters of Koudoutai Part 3.

After several chapters which the DDS students fought the Orphenochs, and which Ryu

was sidelined, and turned evil, the next chapters will now focus on the DDS' attempts

to expose SMART Brain as the mastermind behind the bizarre murders, the Orphenochs

(good and bad), and more Pluto members.

I'm not sure how many chapters will encompass this fic, but I'll make sure that you'll enjoy

this fic. But also, expect a lot of violence in the upcoming chapters, and that includes Kyuu

and Ryu going head-on, as well as a lot of anime characters getting caught in the crossfire.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

A week has passed since the fateful incident at the Lilian Academy incident that claimed several

As Ryu and Leo stare at each other, Yumi glanced at the sky, seeing that red clouds are covering

the star-filled skies as well as the moon. Sachiko and the rest of the girls also noticed it, and

realized that a fight is about to ensue, and Sachiko told them to move out as she fears that they

might get caught in the crossfire.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

(Opening song from Kamen Rider **_555_**)

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no __nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

**- - -**

**Graveyard Brawl**

Ryu was now getting worried, as he has to buy time for the girls to get away, but Leo was

unrelenting. He was more than willing to use the girls as a ploy to make Amakusa submit,

and he dialed a few numbers on the Psyga Phone.

Leo (speaking English): "_Hey, Thanatos…Yurie…Kaori…I have some dolls for you to _

_play with…and I'm sure that Mr. Amakusa might reconsider your offer to rejoin Pluto_."

Ryu stared wide-eyed at hearing those words, and turned to the girls, his facial expression

tells the girls to make a run for it. But as Yumi and the rest ran, a van blocked their way, and

out came the three Pluto members, and changed into their Orphenoch forms, and captured

the girls.

Ryu gritted as Thanatos used his scythe and beheaded some of the girls, while Leo chuckled

in delight.

Leo: "_Well what will it be…rejoin Pluto…or we kill the bitches_?"

But before an answer was made, Angemon and Takeru appeared, and used his staff to shove

the three Pluto/Orphenoch members away, and the Lilian Academy students made a run for it.

Kyuu and Kyo also arrived, and saw what happened. Ryu saw the Renjou brothers and shouted

to them.

Ryu: "Kyuu! Kyo! Keep the Pluto members away! Angemon! Protect the girls!"

The Renjou brothers nodded and took their phones, punched the codes and inserted it into their

belts.

Kyuu: "Rider Change!"

Kyo: "Rider Change!"

Their phones chanted "_**COMPLETE**_", and they changed into their armored forms of Mask Rider Beta

and Mask Rider Gamma, and they started to brawl with Yurie, Kaori, and Thanatos, leaving Ryu and

Leo alone in the center of the memorial park.

Ryu (speaking English): "_You'll pay dearly for what you've done to my DDS classmate_."

Leo: "_You mean Yukihira Sakurako_? _She's really good…I like her. She can make one hell of _

_a porn star_…"

**- - - **

A/N: Yuki was actually raped in chapter 147 of this fic. I know she doesn't deserve this, but that's

one plot that I'd risk for the sake of delivering a good, mature story. Not to worry, fans...she's not

pregnant.

- - -

Ryu: "_And for her…I'll be more than willing to avenge her_!"

Ryu took the Sigma Phone and punched the codes, his eyes were glaring coldly at Leo and was

gritting his teeth. He was angered at the fact that he wasn't able to break free from the hypnosis earlier

so Yuki wouldn't have suffered at Leo's hands.

**7-4-6 ENTER**

Sigma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Ryu: "Henshin!"

Sigma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Ryu's body was covered in sliver light and orange streamlines raced around his body, and he

changed into Mask Rider Sigma. Leo looked impressed and motions himself to follow the same.

He took the phone from his pocket and punched the phone, in which the phone has a symbol that

resembles the Greek letter Psi (**Ψ**).

Leo: "_So that's the Sigma armor, huh? You looked like a pitiful cockroach. Just like those _

_pathetic students at __Dan_ _Detective_ _School__. Well…let's see if the Psyga armor can match yours_…"

**3-1-5 ENTER**

Leo (tossing the phone up, then caught it with his right hand): "Henshin!"

Leo inserted the Psyga Phone into the belt and the phone says "**_COMPLETE_**", and white light

enveloped his body and blue lines coursed around, and soon the transformation was completed.

Leo's armor was white, with blue ornaments with a red circle on his chest, and behind him appeared

to be a jet pack with a pair of tonfa guns attached.

Leo: "_Standing before you is me…Mask Rider Psyga. So then…shall we begin? Whether you _

_live or die, your gramps told me as long as I brought you back in one piece, it'll be alright_."

Sigma gritted his teeth underneath his helmet and clenched his fists. He knew that this fight won't be

easy. So he made the first move and charged towards Psyga, and was about to hit him with his

right-hand punch, but Psyga's jet pack, known to him as the **Flying Attacker**, activated and hovered

to the air. As Sigma looked up, Psyga used his Flying Attacker's laser cannons to fire at Sigma,

and Sigma scrambled to a safe place to evade those blasts. Sigma activated the Burst Mode of his

Sigma Phone and fired back, but couldn't hit his opponent since Psyga's Flying Attacker was too fast.

Sigma realized that he has to get close to Psyga to take him down, and to do that, he has to disable

his opponent's jet pack. But before Sigma was about to execute his plan, Psyga pressed the ENTER

button and the Psyga Phone chanted "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and Psyga's laser cannon fired,

trapping Sigma in a pair of white energy nets. Sigma couldn't move, and realized that he was in big

trouble.

Psyga: "_Last chance…rejoin Pluto or not_?"

Ryu: "_Never_!"

Psyga: "_Oh, well_…"

Psyga descended towards Sigma, and was half-way in executing his Rider Kick, which he called the

**Cobalt Smash**, but was interrupted when Angemon appeared, and used his attack, the Heaven's Knuckle,

and Psyga was thrown several miles away, and crashed in an abandoned construction site. Angemon

landed to the ground and approached Sigma, who freed himself.

Angemon: "The Lilian students are safe now. Come…let's help Kyuu and Kyo…"

Sigma took the Sigma Phone from the belt and pressed END CALL, and reverted back to normal,

and his face had a sad look, and looked up at Angemon.

Ryu: "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you for now. I…I need to sort things out. If I stay with you…I'll

only put the others at risk…just like what happened earlier…please tell the others not to worry about me…"

Ryu changed into the **_Devil Orphenoch_** and flew towards the South-East part, taking both the Sigma Belt

and Sigma Phone with him. Angemon looked at the departing Ryu with unease, knowing that he needs

to regain his self-confidence before confronting his friends. He then went back to Kyuu and Kyo, who

were fighting Yurie, Kaori and Thanatos to a standstill. The angel Digimon joined the fight, but the Pluto

members, still in their Orphenoch forms, were unwilling to give in to the fight, but their codecs, in which

Murakami spoke, told them to fall back for now. Thanatos and the two female members retreated, and

the Renjou brothers noticed that Ryu wasn't with them. Angemon told the brothers about where Ryu went,

and they sadly departed from the park, and went home after making sure that the Lilian students were

escorted safely to their homes.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Ok…Ryu goes missing again…no, he's taking a leave of absence, as he is still pondering what to do next.

He still felt guilty of what happened even though he was assured that Pluto is at fault and not him.

But don't worry…he'll be back…if he wants too…

- - -

_**Cry**_ by **Yuki Kuroda**

(12th Ending song from **_Street Fighter II V_**)

_Tooku kikoeru Omae no koe wa  
Kinou no Ano yume no naka  
Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku_

_Owari no nai Tabi o tsuzukete  
Ushinai kaketa Kokoro o sagasu  
Mabushi sugiru Ashita mitsumete  
Aruite yukou_

- _I'm dreaming, shizukani  
I'm dreaming, toki ga nagareru  
I'm dreaming, ashita wa  
Woah... doko e yukeba ii?_

_And you cry ... tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

_Nanimo iwazu Nagareru ase o  
Nuguwazu Aruki tsuzukeru  
Fukitsukete kuru Kawaita kaze ni  
Sakarai nagara_

- repeat

_Kitto Omae ni mo todoku darou  
Ore no Kono koe ga  
Itsuka wa Omae ni mo wakaru darou  
Nigeru Basho nado nai koto ni_

_And you cry, yeah, cry tonight  
Don't you cry ... good night_

- - _Kawari wa shinai Yakusoku dake ga  
Kasukani hibiku, cry_

_Tadoritsuke wa shinai Naki sakebu hodo ni  
Oi kaketemo nanimo kamo kiete ku_

- - repeat

**- - - **

**Preview:**

Check out next chapter to see what happens next…


	161. The Beta Gear

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers who reviewed my fic. Thank you very much! I really

appreciate it. Really. This has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. And I had no idea that

I'd made a real huge story. Thank you!

Now then, there's this old saying: "Good thing never last". And that means that sooner or later,

this fic will come to a close.

From the next chapter on, this fic will be coming to an end via the three remaining story arcs.

Since Ryu's back to normal, that means that he'll soon tell DDS what he knows about Pluto and

SMART Brain, but of course, I have to put some plot emphasis on the rest of the characters.

While I'm still working on the plot, which might come out within this or next week, I'll list down

the story arcs for the remaining chapters.

- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga

- The Orphench King Saga

- The Final Battle Saga

While I couldn't divulge the plots of the three remaining story arcs at this time, I'll let you know once

the chapters are in place. Until then, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic,

are own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

Ok...I know you're gearing for the next chapter, but unfortunately, I couldn't. I just found out

that I forgot to write the next few chapters, so I'll be taking a time out from fic writing so that I

can find time to write the next few chapters. And believe me, I intend to finish this fic.

So for the meantme, I'll be giving you the info on the armor that our favorite detective student,

Kyuu Renjou, is using and the specs of the armor.

Again, I apologize for this. Work and time caused me to forget to write down the rest. So here

it is...the Beta Gear.

- - -

**Mask Rider Beta** (**β**) (aka _Kamen Rider Beta_) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor

seen in the 2003- 2004 Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555 (ok, it's not on the TV series,

but I made it up, and is original because I made that up). It is the 5th of the Rider Gears seen in this fic.

The Beta Gear was one of the third set of Rider Gears, alongside the **Gamma Gear**, developed by

**Smart Brain Corporation** to protect the **Orphenoch King**. The Beta Gear is basically the same

prototype as **Faiz Gear**, as it had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater

functionality, except that it has a new set of command codes.

Unlike most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Beta Gear can be worn by both Orphenochs

and/or humans whether a human has implanted Orphenoch DNA or not. Since the Beta Gear is still in

experimental status, it wasn't programmed yet to let only Orphenochs, or humans with Orphenoch DNA,

to allow the wearer to use the belt. Along with the Gamma Gear, the Beta Gear was taken by Kyo Renjou,

who, at that time was unaware of his true parentage, decided to challenge Kyuu Renjou by using the belts

in their final battle before being interrupted by Kitazaki and Ryu. Since Kyuu and Kyo learned that they are

twin brothers, they have fought together to stop both SMART Brain and Pluto.

Its first known, and primary wearer is Kyuu Renjou of DDS' Class Q. He has since learned how to use the

Beta Gear, and is now using it whenever a situation calls for it.

**Other Users**:

In subsequent events the Beta Gear was used by other persons besides Kyuu, and this went on until

Kyuu became the primary wearer again. This is due to several circumstances and situations in which

Kyuu underwent a series of trials, and besides his friends, the Beta Gear once fell into enemy hands.

A total of 5 person (4 humans and 1 Orphenochs) have worn the Beta Belt and successfully transformed into

Mask Rider Beta. List below are the persons who used it in order by users:

**1) Kyuu Renjou**

- Kyuu became the first user when given to him by Kyo. He has since used it on several occasions, and has

not show any signs of side effects due to the fact that the belt has no programming on letting only Orphenochs

and/or person with Orphenoch DNA be used.

**2) Megumi Minami**

- Megumi became the second user after Kyuu suffered injures following his third battle with Ryu. This is because

Kyo assigned it to her while Kyuu was recovering from his wounds. And during her time Kyo trained her in

defending herself and how to use the Beta Gear.

She stopped using it after learning that she was one-month pregnant (on her fifth month, she was forced to

undergo emergency abortion due to Ryu and Thanatos).

**3) Ryu Amakusa**

- When Kitazaki and a few Pluto soldiers ambushed Kyo and Megumi, Ryu sneak behind her and took the

Beta Belt and became Mask Rider Beta. He then used it on Kyo, who became mask Rider Gamma.

Ryu's possession of the Beta Gear was short-lived, as Gamma used the Grand Impact Punch on him, causing

Ryu to lose the Beta Gear.

**4) Yukihira Sakurako**

- Yuki happened to saw the commotion, and when Ryu lost grip of the Beta Gear, and Megumi was knocked out,

Kyo urged Yujki to put on the Beta Gear. Yuki succesfully became Beta and she and Kyo managed to drove off

their enemies.

Yuki became the third primary user after learning that Megumi was pregnant, and Kyuu had to quit DDS to support

himself and his new family. She has since became a semi-regular fighter until being ambushed by new recruits

from SMART Brain and was kidnapped.

**5) Kuniko Touya**

- Upon recieving an SOS message from Yuki's cousin, Kuniko and Kyo were the first to arrive, and managed to

get inside the Sakurako residence, and managed to wear the Beta Gear to fend off the intuders. She used it only twice,

and kept it most of her time on her room.

When Kyuu temporarily went beserk due to the loss of his and megumi's first unborn child, and through Ryu's

taunting, he went to Kumiko's house and fought her to get the Beta Gear. Kyuu managed to retrieve it and went to

find Ryu, but was stopped by Kyo.

While recovering, Kuniko still kept the belt for safe-keeping until he fully recovered. Once recovered, Kuniko

gave the Beta Gear to Kyuu again and he is once again the primary user.

**Abilities:**

The Beta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform.

**Punch**: 2.5 Tons of pressure

**Kick**: 5 Tons of pressure

**Jump**: 35m

**Run**: 100m /5.8 seconds

**Armor Information **

The Beta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until

the wearer transforms.

**Full Metal Lung**: The chest armour of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand

light Anti-tank weapory.

**Global Feeler**: The antenna on the Rider's head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite

and the Smart Brain computer network.

**Photon Blood**: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates all of the physical f

eatures of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Beta Driver.

**Photon Streams**: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider's armour. In Beta, this path is blue.

**Photon Terminals**: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves.

**Power Anklet**: The greaves of the Beta Gear.

**Energy Holster**: On the right ankle of the Beta Gear is a leg mount for the Beta Pointer.

Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armour are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal.

This substance is generated by the Beta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood.

If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armour switches off and resets itself.

**Ultimate Finder**: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no

problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision.

**Beta Gear**

The Beta Gear is a collection of seemingly normal items developed by the Smart Brain Corporation. When activated

by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored inside a Smart Brain

secured briefcase until needed.

**Beta Mission Memory**:

- A small metallic card key with the Beta symbol on it. When this device is inserted into

certain Beta Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

after pressing enter on the Faiz phone.

**SB-598B Beta Driver**:

- A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor.

If the belt is removed, the armor disappears.

**SB-598C Beta Shot**:

- When the Beta Mission Memory is attached to this digital camera, it says "**_READY_**", and

transforms into an energy powered knuckle-duster. Beta can then "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**" to do his Rider Punch,

**_Grand Impact Punch_**.

**SB-555L Beta Pointer**:

- When the Beta Mission Memory is attached to this flashlight, it says "**_READY_**" and transforms

into an energy drill. This drill is then mounted on the Power Anklet, allowing Faiz to "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**" and do

the **_Cold Blue Kick_**, his Rider Kick. It is the most powerful, but the slowest of Beta's attacks.

**SB-598H Beta Edge**:

- When the Beta Mission Memory is attached to the handle of his flashlight (it is actually a

disguised flashlight), it says "READY" and transforms it into a one handed lightsaber-like weapon. The blade is

made of Sol Glass and it can "EXCEED CHARGE" to initiates his Blue Saber, where Beta fires an anti-gravity

pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground based enemies, by levitating them in the air) and over charge

the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It's important to notice that the damage is not

caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharge once in contact with the target.

**SB-598P Beta Phone**:

- This phone is the control unit of the Beta Gear, the primary storage place for the

Beta Mission Memory and also a transgenerator that powers the Beta Gear. When inserted into the Beta Driver, it

will transform the wearer into Kamen Rider Beta.

**Beta Command Codes**

The Beta Gear has several command codes that can be punched into the Beta Phone to perform different functions.

All of these codes require the Beta Phone and Beta Driver.

**5-9-8 ENTER**:

- After entering the code the Beta Phone will say "STANDING BY". When the Beta Phone is

inserted into Beta Driver slot, it will say "COMPLETE".

**1-0-3 ENTER**:

- When the Beta Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say "SINGLE MODE".

The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 12 shots until it must be recharged.

**1-0-6 ENTER**:

- When the Beta Phone is turned into Phone Blaster and this code is entered, it will say "BURST MODE".

The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 4 bursts until it must be recharged.

**2-7-9 ENTER**:

- If the Phone Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say "CHARGE" and will proceed to recharge

the weapon. This takes about 5 seconds.

**ENTER**:

- When the Mission Memory is inserted into the Faiz Shot, Pointer or Edge, it will transform from its mundane

form into its weapon form and the Phone will say "READY". When the ENTER key is pressed, the phone will say

"EXCEED CHARGE" and send a burst of power from the Beta Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in

question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities.

**End Call**:

- Pressing the "End Call" button will switch off the Faiz Driver and cause the Sol Foam and Sol Metal to

disappear.

**- - - **


	162. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 1

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

In this chapter and the next ten chapters, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Tokyo General Hospital, Takumi, Masato, Kyuu and Kyo were standing around the bed

that was occupied by an unconscious Mari, her head bandaged, and was hooked to an oxygen

mask and respirator. They couldn't believe that one of Mari's friends, Aki Sawada, would lay a

hand on her, and attacked her after making her believe that he was still the Aki Sawada who was

once a member of the Ryuseiji.

While Kyo was staring into the open sky after witnessing the fight hours ago, Kyuu had to keep

an angry Masato and Takumi apart so as not to attract attention from nurses outside. Kyo felt that

he'd been careless as he did not anticipate the possibility of a double-cross.

Kyo (speaking mentally): "Damn you, Sawada…why did you do this??? Mari was your classmate…

she even treated you like a friend…yet you did this to her…"

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Betrayal From A Former Schoolmate  
**

As Kyuu managed to calm the two warring, older teenagers, Kyo slowly recalled the events that

happened prior to coming to this hospital.

**- - - _FLASHBACK_ - - - **

**Three weeks ago: **

- Kyuu and Kyo were walking by the Kyoto Bridge after Kyo helped Class Q solve a simple case

that involves a strange theft. After solving the case, the police complimented Class Q that Kyo helped

a lot. Kyo kindly rebutted, saying that he is not really a detective, but Megumi and Kazuma told Kyo

that he has potentials to be a detective, and Kyo said that he'll think about it.

After that, they all parted ways, and the Renjou brothers were passing by Kyoto Bridge, where they

saw Mari was running scared, and that two men were after her. And their eyes widen when the men

changed into a pair of _Millipede Orphenochs_.

Kyo: "_Nii-san_…we'd better get down there and help her. Or we'll get a useless sermon from that

Masato-jerk."

Kyuu: "Kyo…you don't have to make silly insults on someone older than you…"

Kyo: "Speak for yourself."

The twin brothers jumped down towards a passageway after fastening their belts around their waists,

and gave chase. They soon caught up with them and stood between Mari and her pursuers. Mari just

placed her cellphone inside her pocket after calling Masato and Takumi for help. Kyuu and Kyo then

punched the codes of their phones.

Kyuu: "Rider change!"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

The Renjou brothers then inserted their phones into their belts and their phones said "**_COMPLETE_**",

and became Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma. The trio were surprised when two more

Orphenochs arrived, and the Renjou siblings braced themselves as they have to shield Mari from harm.

Then an unexpected twist occurred, and everyone was surprised. It was Aki Sawada, who appeared out

of nowhere, and even surprised them when he spoke.

Sawada: "Don't you ever harm Mari."

Millipede Orphenoch: "What are you saying?? You're supposed to kill humans!"

Sawada replied by changing into the Spider Orphenoch and charged at the _Millipede_ and _Squid Orphenochs_,

and Beta and Gamma decided to ride along just as long as it gives Mari time to escape. As Mari ran off,

Sawada and the Renjou twins dished out some damaging attacks, not noticing that one of the _Squid Orphenochs_

was following her. At that moment, Mask Rider Faiz appeared, and used his laser saber to take out her

pursuer.

As Mari made her way out, Masato arrived on his Side-Basher, and asked if she was alright. After nodding,

she and Masato saw an Orphenoch came out, but it was Sawada, the spider Orphenoch. Masato instinctively

put on his belt, punched the codes of his phone and became Mask Rider Kaixa. Kaixa began to lash out at

the _Spider Orphenoch_, while Mari shouted to Kaixa to stop, but Kaixa was too hot-tempered to listen to

Mari, and at that point he put on the Kaixa Pointer on his right ankle, pressed **_ENTER_** on his Kaixa Phone

and performed the **Gold Smash Kick**, intending to take out Sawada, but Mari pushed Sawada away and

becomes a target herself, and Kaixa was unable to stop, but Mask Rider Gamma managed to push himself

and Mari away and Kaixa ended up hitting a concrete wall.

As everyone gathered after defeating the Orphenochs, Sawada changed back to his human form and left.

Masato rolled his eyes as Kyo berated him for his reckless actions while Mari looked around for Sawada.

**Two weeks ago: **

At Bar Clover, Takuma and Kitazaki were staring daggers at Sawada for taking out his fellow Orphenochs

rather than Mari. Sawada's only reply was "I know what I'm doing", and then he left. Thanatos then decided

to follow him to see what was going through Sawada's head. Saeko Kageyama, Bar Clover's bartender and

member of the Lucky Clover, wondered if Sawada joining the Lucky Clover was a good idea, even though

he killed a lot of people, she finds it odd that he chose to defend Mari. Anubis approached her and told her

that Thanatos will take care of him. She smiled at Anubis' assurance.

Meanwhile, Sawada went to a secret place and contacted Mari through her cellphone, and began to have a

conversation with her, not noticing that someone was following him. As Mari asked what happened to him,

his line was cut off, and Mari became worried, while Masato reminded her that Sawada is no longer the person

that the Ryuseiji knew, but she still believes in him.

**One week ago:**

Mari was entertaining the Renjou brothers, Kyuu and Kyo when they paid her a visit when her cellphone

rang. It was Sawada, and he requested her to meet him at an abandoned construction site within Tokyo.

Takumi, Kyuu and Kyo volunteered to go along.

By lunchtime, the three arrived and wondered where Sawada is, and he finally appeared, and told her that

he wanted to make amends to what he had done in the past. Kyuu was optimistic that thing will be alright,

but Kyo was wary. It was then that four Pluto soldiers appeared and changed into Iguana Orphenochs, and

began to attack Mari, but the Renjou brothers changed into their armored forms and held them back. Takumi

changed into Mask Rider Faiz joined in the fight, and told Sawada to get her to safety.

Once outside, Sawada began to act menacingly, and glared at Mari.

Sawada: "The reason why I saved you…is because I want to take you out myself…and if I do that…I'll be

a human no more!!!!"

Mari: "No…it's a lie!"

Sawada: "No it's not!"

Sawada changed into the _Spider Orphenoch_, and punched her on her gut, and she collided against several

steel barriers, busting her head wide-open, bleeding profusely. Faiz and Gamma came out and witnessed the

incident.

Faiz: "Why??? Why did you do this??? She was your friend!"

Gamma: "I knew this was a set up!"

Then out of the blue, more Pluto soldiers appeared and kept the two at bay while Sawada escapes, and from

a corner, Thanatos was smiling wickedly, holding a chained pendant on his hand, pleased with the results, and

left. Kyuu came out and told Kyo to summon the Jet Sliger, and he did, and took out their opponents, and

brought an unconscious Mari to a nearby hospital.

**- - - _END_ _FLASHBACK_ - - - **

As Takumi left, the room, he saw Yuji heading this way. Yuji heard of the news and decided to visit Mari,

and since neither he and Takumi are unaware of Masato setting them up, they developed a bad blood to

each other.

Yuji: "What are you doing here?"

Takumi: "And you?"

Yuji: "Let's "talk" outside…"

At a park near the hospital, Takumi changes into Faiz while Yuji becomes the _Horse Orphenoch_, and the

two are about to settle their differences in a violent way.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Preview: **

Takumi makes a decision in order to save Mari's life, but at what cost? And whom will he turn to? The answer

to that question lies on the next chapter.


	163. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 2

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

In this chapter and the next ten chapters, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Tokyo General Hospital, Takumi, Masato, Kyuu and Kyo were standing around the bed

Outside the Tokyo General Hospital, Takumi and Yuji were in their "powered-up" form, and were

seething in anger. Yuji believed that Takumi harmed Mari, since he met up with Masato earlier,

and in his rage he told Yuji that Takumi was liable for Mari's condition. Takumi, for his part, still

believed that Yuji double-crossed him, hence he was also angered at him. And soon the two

clashed swords, and tried to throttle at one another.

Horse Orphenoch: "So...Mari was hurt because of you??!!!"

Faiz: "What about it??? What do you care?? She has nothing to do with you!!!

Horse Orphenoch: "YOU BASTARD!!!!"

Meanwhile, Masato in turn, sent text messages to the remaining members of the Ryuseiji, telling

them of Mari's condition. Kyuu and Kyo, on the other hand, left then premises to head for home,

vowing to dig deeper into this new trail of events.

Nearby the park, Kitazaki saw Faiz and Yuji fighting, and smiled, deciding to crash in on the

scuffle.

Kitazaki: "Hmm...looks fun. Maybe I'll cash in on the spotlight..."

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Desparate Bargain  
**

As Kyuu managed to calm the two warring, older teenagers, Kyo slowly recalled the events that

As Kyuu and Kyo arrived home, they were surprised at the sight of what they saw. The inside

of their house was a total mess. All the appliances and the walls were wrecked, and smoke was

billowing, seing thatan explosive weapon was used. Mrs. Renjou arrived shortly, and hugged her

twin children upon seeing the scene of what happened.

Mizue: "Oh...my children...what just happened here??!!"

Kyuu: "I...I don't know. But i'll get to the bottom of this. As member of Class Q...I'll solve this

case! I won't let someone thrash our home!"

Kyo: "Don't bother. I think this case is solved. Follow me."

Kyuu and his mom followed Kyo to an adjacent room, and took out what appeared to be a remote

control. With a press of a button, the portrait of Saturou Renjou moved and behind it was a hidden

spy camera. Kyuu and his mom were amazed at what Kyo did, not realizing that Kyo installed it

without their knowledge. They played the recording and were exasperated at who was in the footage:

Aki Sawada.

Kyo: "That f - - king son of a bitch...first Mari, and now our home...nii-san, stay here with mom.

I'll find that asshole."

Mizue was starting to get worried, but managed to stay calm when Kyo fasten the Gamma Belt

around his waist, and boarded his motorcycle.

Kyo: "Better call Class C in case Pluto send in their goon or SMART Brain sending the Lucky Clover

here. Don't worry...I'll be fine."

Kyo sped off to find Sawada, leaving Kyuu and his mom behind. Mizue then called the cleaners on

the phone to help clean the mess.

At the nearby park just meters away from the hospital, Kitazaki changed into Mask Rider Delta and

crashed into the scene, but Faiz and the Horse Orphenoch punched him away, and told him to stay

out of their fight. Delta sighed and sat on the ground.

Delta: "Fine...I'll just beat up the winner..."

But the fight ended in a draw after hitting each other with their swords, and both were physically knocked

out, reverting back to normal. Delta was sighed in defeat and pressed the END CALL button of the

Delta Pistol and changed back to normal. He stared at the belt, realizing that he got tired of it, seeing

that there is no longer much fun in using it.

In downtown Tokyo, Kyo looked everywhere just to find Sawada, but to no avail. He sighed and decided

to make one last round of search before heading home. In his quest for finding Sawada, he seeming

overlooked one vital piece on where to find his suspect: The Bar Clover.

At the Bar Clover, Takuma was surprised that Kitazaki claimed that he threw the Deltas Gear away,

and when Takuma asked where it was, Kitazaki claimed that it was at the garbage bin outside. As

Takuma scrambles to find it, Kitazaki opened a hidden panel of the bar table, where the briefcase was

hidden. Kitazaki tricked Takuma. He then approached Sawada, who was at a corner, silent.

Kitazaki: "This isn't a trick. I'm really getting bored with this thing. And therefore I'll be giving it you."

Saeko looked on, while Sawada remained expressionless on the turn of events.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, later that night, Keitaro asked Takumi if the news was true. Masato

appeared and confirmed it, and Keitaro was in a state of disbelief. Takumi stayed on his bed, mentally

blaming himself for Mari's condition.

The next morning, Takumi and Keitaro were watching Mari from their seats while Masato and the rest

of the Ryuseiji were meeting just outside the hospital. Rina, Mihara and the rest couldn't believe what

they just heard from Masato's mouth: Sawada harmed Mari. At this point, Sawada appeared, carrying

the briefcase housing the Delta Gear.

Rina: "Sawada-kun...is it true...why???"

Sawada remained expressionless, and instead tossed the briefcase towards Masato's side. The Ryuseiji

looked at the contents, and confirmed that it was indeed the Delta Gear.

Sawada: "When Mari wakes up, tell her I'm sorry. I don't have much time. Use the Delta Gear to fight

off SMART Brain and Pluto. Masato...find someone who can use the Delta Gear. If ever I lose myself

again...you know what to do."

After that, Sawada left. The Ryuseiji were baffled at what just happened, but were pleased that all three

belts are in their hands now.

At SMART Brain, Sawada was being beaen up by Kitazaki and Thanatos for giving the Delta Gear to

the Ryuseiji, and Murakami was pissed.

Murakami: "Being a new member of the Lucky Clover, I had high hopes for you, but after what you just

did, I won't let this slide."

Murakami changed into the Rose Orphenoch, and was about to kill Sawada, but Anubis stepped in front

of him, his trademark smile was still there on his face.

Anubis: "Now, now Chief Murakami...let's not get too hasty. Sawada just started out, and he's still useful

to us...so allow me to remedy this one little error."

Murakami reverted back to normal as he saw Sawada screamed in defiance as Anubis waved his pendant

on front of his prey, and Sawada was once again under Pluto's control.

Anubis: "Your mission now is to get the Delta Gear back. If you managed to get the Faiz and Kaixa Gears

back, we'll forget the error that you made."

Sawada nodded and left.

At the hospital, Mari underwent cardiac arrest and doctors and nurses scrambled to resuscitate her, and

Keitaro and the Ryuseiji were outside the room and watched in horror. Soon the doctors declared her

braindead and "heart-dead". Everyone cried as Mari's death, but Takumi screamed in despair, and ran off.

Yuji saw this and approached Keitaro.

Yuji: "Didn't Takumi did this??"

Keitaro: "No, of course not. He only said that because he felt that he couldn't protect her!"

Yuji became more confused, and wondered if Masato played a trick on him or not.

As for Takumi, he drove off towards SMART Brain, and was sitting on the lobby area right outside

Murakami's office, under heavy guards, but Murakami came out and waved at his guards, telling them

to leave. He then sat in front of his visitor, and started to chat with him.

Murakami: "Well...this is surprising. What brings you here?"

Takumi: "I won't waste our time here, so I'll get to the point..."

Murakami listens and sees something that would get to his advantage. And smirks as he got an idea on

how to exploit it.

Murakami: "I see. In order for that to happen, you have to become a member of the Lucky Clover...and

for that to happen, you have to become an Orphenoch. But...I'll be willing to overlook that...if you allow

me to do an executive check-up on you."

A day has passed, and everyone went to the hospital to check on Mari, and to their surprise, she wasn't

there, and the doctors told her that she was taken to a special hospital to operate on her. Everyone was

taken by surprise, and wondered who would operate on her when the doctors who first checked on her

proclaimed that Mari's chance of survival was 2 percent.

Keitaro contacted Kyuu and Kyo, asking for assistance. The Renjou brothers wasted no time and went

to Keitaro's place and decided to stay over to help them locate her whereabouts.

Outside the hospital, at a nearby park, Masato and Keitaro were joined by Mihara and the remaining

Ryuseiji and discussed what to do about this situation. They were unsure about where to find Mari and

which hospital they should first find. It was then Sawada appeared, and changed into the Spider Orphenoch,

and began to lash out at his targets, killing three of the Ryuseiji members. Masato tossed the Delta Belt at

Mihara, but he was hesitant, not wanting to get involved, but Masato urged him on, and the two male

Ryuseiji members fastened their belts and changed into Mask Rider Kaixa and Mask Rider Delta. The

Spider Orphenoch was joined by the Lobster Orphenoch, and began to clash with the two armored

fighters. Kyuu and Kyo saw the scuffle and fastened their belts, and became Mask Rider Beta and

Mask Rider Gamma. But then two Pluto soldiers also arrived and changed into Mosquito Orphenochs.

Kyuu decided to split their opponents to keep them from harming Keitaro and the others.

Kyuu: "Kyo! I'll keep the Pluto goons away! Stay and protect the others."

Kyo nodded and stood guard to protect Keitaro and Yuji. Takumi arrived and saw the commotion,

and to everyone's surprise, he gave the briefcase to Keitaro.

Takumi: "Keitaro...hold this for me."

They blinked in surprised at what thinking, and soon stood in the middle of the battlefield.

Takumi: "Sawada! I'll beat you! You'll pay for what you did to Mari!"

And to everyone's shock, Takumi changed forms turning himself into an Orphenoch, his form resembles

that of a wolf. As the Wolf Orphenoch, Takumi grabbed the two enemy Orphenochs and dragged them

away towards a nearby riverbank. As Takumi (in his Wolf Orphenoch form) tosses away the

Lobster Orphenoch, he began to throttle the Spider Orphenoch, and at this point (due to the beatings)

he was slowly free from Pluto's hypnosis. But before he could get a bearing of his senses, Takumi threw

him towards the cliff, and Sawada fell. Takumi changed back to normal, and picked up Sawada's Orphenoch

weapon and left. Everyone, including Yuji, and even Kyuu (who managed to single-handedly defeat his

opponents), were shocked at what they just saw. Takumi is an Orphenoch, and even fought on the side

of the good guys. Masato became very suspicious, and the Renjou brothers looked at each other,

wondering what to do next.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

See what happen at what Takumi did and why he bacame an Orphenoch...

And Kyuu and Kyo tells the rest of Class Q, A and C about this developments.


	164. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 3

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

In this chapter and the next ten chapters, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Mari was at her room preparing some things as she, with

Masato, Takumi and Keitaro are going to a park to have a barbecue picnic. She has been very

cheerful at her recovery, unaware of how she was healed.

Downstairs, Keitaro and Masato were securing their earnings in silence, after discovering Takumi's

other self, as well as being told that he was an Orphenoch, and how he managed to save Mari's

life. Masato became very concerned that Takumi might back-stab him and Mari, but Keitaro

was optimistic that Takumi is not that type of a guy.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**The Secret Is Out**

At DDS, Kyuu and Megumi walked together hand in hand as they make their way to their classroom.

There they were greeted by Kinta, Kazuma, Class a, and Class C, as confetti and toy trumpets

blared and was scattered. The couple are surprised, but nevertheless touched. But the celebration

was short-lived, as Mr. Hongou came and, in a rather polite tone, informed the others that classes

are about to begin. Principal Dan arrived, telling Hongou to let them celebrate for a while. Sighing,

Hongou went to his table and endured the rather "loud" noise.

Yukihira noticed that Kyo wasn't here and asked Kyuu where he is.

Yuki: "hey, where's your brother?"

Kyuu: "He's out patrolling the streets. I asked him to come with us, but he declined, reasoning that

he's not a DDS student, and that he needs to think thing out."

Yuki: "At least ask him to be one. It'll attract a lot of attention and questions if the public sees a 15-year

old boy roaming the streets…"

Daisuke (in a teasing tone): "Sooo…since when did you become sooo concerned about Kyo…?"

Kinta: "Whoa…Kyuu…looks like your twin brother won't be lonely. He has an admirer…and a

future girlfriend."

Yukihira blushed as the others cooed at her, teasing her that she has a crush on Kyo, while she denied

their accusations. Somewhere at the streets of Tokyo, Kyo sneezed several times, wondering if he has

a cold.

Still, he was concerned about what he is thinking right now. Takumi was actally an Orphenoch since he

was a child, and that he joined the Lucky Clover in order to gain access and priveledges to certain

SMART Brain-affiliated venues, such as the SMART Brain Hospital. He was also concerned about

how will Takumi get himself out of his predicament should he decided to bolt out from the Lucky Clover.

**- - - FLASHBACK - - - **

Last week. After Takumi defeated the Spider Orphenoch, he picked up his opponent's weapon and left

the scene, and at the same time reverted back to normal form, not noticing the shocked look of Masato,

Mihara, Yuji and Keitaro. They stared in disbelief at what just transpired.

Keitaro: "This can't be...Taku-kun is an Orphenoch??"

Mihara: "I don't know what to think but...he took off with Sawada's weapon..."

Masato: "When we meet him...we'll get answers from his mouth...directly."

Yuji was speechless about the scene, and had no idea that Takumi is an Orphenoch. Kyuu and Kyo looked

at each other, and got into a mental agreement, and decided to tail Takumi on where he is going.

Thirty minute later, the Renjou brothers got their answers to their nagging question, in a rather shocking

fashion: SMART Brain Corporation! Since they couldn't risk exposing themselves, all they had to do is

wait.

Inside, at Murakami's office, Takumi tossed Sawad's weapon at Murakami's feet, and glanced at him

intently. And at the same time demanded his demands.

Takumi: "There...I fulfilled my bargain...so better fulfill yours."

Saeko began to barge in, and demanded an explanation as to why he (Murakami) is making a deal with

Takumi, and why attack her and Sawada.

Murakami waved his hands and smiled at the female Lucky Clover member.

Murakami: "Calm down, Saeko. Mr. Inui has proven himself, and is willing to join us...with a certain price.

And a promise is a promise. If Sawada survives and re-join us, then the better. That way the Lucky Clover

will be more formidable. Now then, Mr. Inui...If I give in to your demands, will you swear your loyalty to

us??"

Takumi was speechless and silent for a full two minutes, and after that he nodded. Murakami picked up his

office telephone and contacted the SMART Brain Hospital, notifying the doctors to begin operating on Mari.

After the phone call, Takumi left. Outside, Takumi was greeted by Kyuu and Kyo, who demanded an

explanation.

Takumi: "I..."

Kyo: "Let's talk at my house..."

Later that night, at the Renjou residence, Takumi told the Renjou brothers his reasons.

Takumi: "There's no other way I could think of...and it's final. I'm doing this to save Mari. And I don't care

about myself being an Orphenoch. It's my life..."

Kyo (grabbing Takumi by his shirt): "DON'T F- -K WITH US! Once your a Lucky Clover member...there's

no way out for you!!! Don't you realize?? You'll be forced to kill a lot of people! And Mari might become

one of your targets..."

Takumi shrugged himself free from Kyo's grip while Kyuu trie to pry Kyo away, not notiing that their mom

was watching and listening to the conversation.

Takumi: "This is my problem. I'll find a way out. Don't worry about me."

He left the Renjou residence, and headed back to SMART Brain Hospital. There he was greeted with a good

news that Mari is successfully operated. He sent a text message that he and Mari are coming home by morning.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning shop, Masato and Keitaro were taken by surprised at the message, and sent text

messages to Mihara, Rina and the Renjou brothers, and by the next day, Takumi and Mari arrived, and Masato

had to make sure that Mari is really healed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Outside the shop, Kyuu and Kyo were

equally amazed, but Kyo told Kyuu that they'll have to keep an eye in case something goes wrong or not. They

left and went to seperate places. Kyuu to DDS, Kyo to the streets.

******- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**

Somewhere in an unidentified location in Mt. Asahidake, Ryu Amakusa was drifting aimlessly at the forest, still

carrying the Sigma Belt on his shoulder. He was still having problems coming to the terms that he became an

Orphenoch, the people he'd killed indirectly, and what to do from here on. He paused by a lake, looking at the

puddle. He stared at it, and seemingly saw the Orphenoch version of himself. He stomped at the image, but regained

his composure. He fell to his knees, desperate to forget the fact of what he has become.

Bar Clover, mid-afternoon. Saeko was serving drinks, while Murakami, Takuma and Anubis where discussing

about their newly acquired discovery: Takumi Inui as an Orphenoch, and as the Lucky Clover's newest recruit.

They also discussed about Ryu, who has defected and is still at large, thus putting their secret plans and alliance

in jeopardy.

Anubis: "So you sent some of your agents to search for Master Ryu…but about Mr. Inui…what made you think

he'll join our cause?"

Murakami: "First, we reveal to his friends what he really is…then we use an old video tape to send him to the edge,

and then that's where your hypnosis would come into play."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and put their plans into motion.

At the Tokyo Wildlife Park, Mari and Keitaro were preparing the barbecue apparatus, while Takumi was quite

afar from the two, leaning against a tree, his mind in deep thought. He wondered how long he had become an

Orphenoch, and why he didn't noticed it or felt it. His musing was interrupted when Masato came to his side. He

was a bit moved at what he was told about how Mari was saved.

Masato: "About what you did...I'll obediently thank you for what you did, but then comes a new problem: You.

How are you going to get yourelf out of this mess? And speaking of which, how are you going to tell Mari about this?

This would surely shock the hell out of her."

Takumi: "I'm not sure. If that ever happens…we wait and see."

It was then that Mari called the she and waved at them, telling them that the barbecues are ready. Masato and

Takumi went to Mari, preparing to eat their snacks. Five minutes later, they were chatting along after consuming

their food, and the two Lucky Clover members showed up.

Takumi: "Mr. Inui…we delivered our end of the bargain…so now you deliver yours…"

Saeko: "You cannot escape from who you are now…and henceforth, you have no place in the human society."

Masato knew what the two meant, but couldn't bring himself to rebut in front of Mari, and instead he fastened the

Kaixa Belt and punched the codes of his phone, inserted it into the belt and became Mask Rider Kaixa. Takumi

did the same and became Mask Rider Faiz. The two Riders fought the two Lucky Clover members, who changed

into their Orphenoch forms and a battle ensued, while Mari and Keitaro stood back. As the battle became intense,

Faiz's belt was knocked off from his body and reverted back to normal. Takumi saw Kaixa was about to be

double-teamed, and accidentally changed into his Orphenoch form, which resembled a humanoid wolf, and saved

Kaixa, but Mari saw it and was shocked. Takumi reverted back to normal, and turned to Mari.

Takumi: "Mari…I can explain…"

Mari: "N-no…this can't be…you…you're…NNNOOO!!!"

The two Orphenochs quickly left the scene, as they their plan worked: force Takumi to reveal his Orphenoch form,

and this would cause Takumi's friends to ostracize him.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Takumi as an Orphenoch soon spreads to the three class sections of DDS. What will they do

with this fact?

And what would Mari and the gang do now that Takumi's other self is revealed?


	165. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 4

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

In this chapter and the next ten chapters, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Mari Sonada was running away from the scene in shock upon seeing Takumi as an Orphenoch,

which resembled a wolf. Takumi Inui ran after her, calling her name, urging her to hear him out.

At the heat of the scene, Mari tripped, and Takumi saw it, he was offering to help her up, but

Mari screamed.

Mari: "Nooo!!!! Keep away from me! EEEEEE!!!"

Mari fainted, and Masato Kusaka came to her side. He helped her up while glaring at Takumi.

Masato: "There is your answer! No matter what you do…you can't go back to your old life.

You're an Orphenoch, Takumi…and living with us humans would only complicate and make

matters worse! Please…for Mari's sake…LEAVE US!"

Takumi did so dejectedly, leaving the scene, while Masato carried an unconscious Mari back

to their delivery van, where Keitaro Kikuchi is waiting, saddened by the turn of events.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Sudden Impact  
**

At the streets of Tokyo, Kyo was doing his rounds in patrolling the areas he passed by, to

see if either Pluto or SMART Brain members are on the prowl. He was also pissed that he

couldn't risk DDS getting sued for slander. He knew that Murakami is the main leader, but

since he couldn't prove it he has to find more incriminating evidence without exposing the

Orphenochs that would cause pandemonium within the Japanese community. It was then that

he saw two of the Lucky Clover members driving away from the TokyoWildlife Park. He

became suspicious at what they were doing there. He then decided to head to the park, and

saw Keitaro driving the van. Keitaro saw Kyo and asked him to hop aboard, asking him to help

them. Kyo obliged and went with them, though he noticed that Takumi isn't with them.

At DDS, Kyuu and Megumi were leaving their classroom when Kazuma approached them,

while Kinta left earlier due to his part-time job.

Kazuma: "Hey you two, my parents said that you're still welcomed at my mansion. So when

you have time…or when this crisis is over, why stay over for a week or so? I sort of miss your

company when you were still living with us."

Kyuu: "Sure…you have our word. When this is over and when Ryu's back with us, we'll camp

at your place."

Megumi: "Speaking of which, where's Kyo? He should be here by now to fetch us."

Kyuu and Kazuma wondered where Kyo is, since he'd normally be here after classes.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Kyo stared in disbelief at what he just heard: Takumi was

forced to reveal himself as an Orphenoch! And now he's gone…along with the Faiz Gear. Mari

was bursting with tears, and even throttled Keitaro for not telling her.

Mari: "Why??? Why didn't you tell me about this??!! How could you??!!"

Masato: "Keitaro is not at fault. Even I was taken by surprise by this. In other words, we, Mihara

and Yuji found out. We were taken by surprise when he told us about it, and Takumi asked us not

to tell you for the moment."

Keitaro: "Sorry…but…even then, he was our friend…and even if he is one…he's still the Takumi

we knew…"

Masato: "Not anymore…now that we know. He may as well kill us…"

Keitaro: "YOU'RE WRONG!!! TAKUMI WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!"

Mari: "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!!!"

Kyo clenched his fists at the scene he was watching. He is now confused at what he would do

next. Then his Gamma Phone rang and he stepped outside, and answered it. It was Kyuu, and

he told Kyuu where he was, and the current situation. Kyuu couldn't believe his ears at what he

was told, and Kyo told Kyuu to meet him at downtown Tokyo to discuss some contingency plan.

Somewhere at the streets, Takumi wandered aimlessly for hours, saddened at the turn of events.

He knew that what Masato said was right. He couldn't go back to what he is now that they knew

that he is an Orphenoch. Then a thought hit him, and texted Yuji Kiba, telling him to meet at a

local tennis club.

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu, Megumi and Kazuma were all ears when Kyo told them about

what he just heard, and Meg and Kazuma were in a state of disbelief. Megumi pointed out that

perhaps Takumi isn't a bad person at all, reminding them about the good deeds he has done in

the past, and Kyo also pointed out that during the Ryusei School incident, Takumi didn't changed

to his Orphenoch form while facing Yurie and Kaori.

Kyo: "The only way to do now is keep an eye on him. And at the same time, we talk to Mari and

the rest about this. And…we have to be careful. Now that he's amember of the Lucky Clover…

he might be forced to use either hs Orphenoch powers or the Faiz Gear to use it for SMART Brain.

And speaking of Faiz, he still has the Faiz Gear, so we have to be extra careful. Megumi, we'll

take your words into consideration, but we do have the right to be careful."

Megumi: "Just be careful, you two…and comeback safely."

The Renjou brothers nodded and left the house. Kazuma left just minutes later, and Meg and Kyuu's

mom are left, they decided to have a cup of tea while talking.

At the local tennis club, Takumi and Yuji were having a game of table tennis, and were doing this to

help Takumi lighten up a bit. Yuji and Takumi were also glad that they patched up their differences,

although neither one of them are aware that Masato actually set each other up. And Yuji was also

glad to hear that Mari was alright and recovered from her injuries. After an hour of games, they sat

at a bench and started their conversation.

Yuji: "So...the reason why you called me is because you needed to confide to someone that you're

an Orphenoch."

Takumi: "That among other things."

Yuji: "Since when did you become an Orphenoch? I'm surprised to hear it from you...but after our

scuffle a few weeks ago, you didn't..."

Takumi: "When I went to SMART Brain, I begged to Murakami to help Mari, and he agreed provided

that they let them check me out to see if I have some special DNA that enabled me to use the Faiz Gear.

After several hours, they told me that I was actually an Orphenoch. When I questioned them how I

became one, they told me that my powers manifested after an accident that I had since I was a child.

And during my recovery, I suffered from amnesia that prevented me from using my powers. Although

I recovered my memories, the memory of being an Orphenoch was...still buried until last week. And…

since Mari's life is on the line, SMART Brain was the first thing that came into my mind, and I was given

a deal: They would save Mari if I join the Lucky Clover, and I had no choice but to accept their terms.

And through SMART Brain's scientists and doctors, Mari was saved, but I was also worried about

revealing myself to her about my other self…"

Yuji: "Even if she do know about it...that doesn't change the way you are. You're still you...and no

matter what others think or say of you...you're still a human."

Takumi took Yuji words carefully, but was still in doubt. It was then that a thought hit him, and hoped

that he did the right thing.

Takumi: "Here...take this. I know it's a bit of a surprise...but it might happen. If ever I went berserk...

or pose a danger to everyone...even to you and Mari…use it to stop me...no matter what..."

Yuji was taken by surprise, but also honored that he was chosen by Takumi to be his successor, or

rather replacement to become Faiz. Before Yuji could reply, Takumi's cellphone rang, and when Takumi

answered it, he was a bit surprised to hear Masato's voice. Masato told Takumi to meet him at a nearby

park. Takumi bids Yuji goodbye and left, and Yuji left for his apartment, carrying the Faiz Gear.

At a hotdog stand, Kyo was munching away at his food when Kyuu and Megumi found him. They asked

him where he went, and Kyo told them his answer. They were surprised to hear this, and Kyo began to

tell them what he knew of the current situation.

At the nearby park, Masato saw Takumi waiting and approached him. He informed him that he still

doesn't trust him, but he said that Mari wants him back at the shop, and so does Keitaro, despite the truth

about his Orphenoch status, so the two men went back to the shop, and Mari and Keitaro were glad

to see him back.

At the Bar Clover, Saeko and Takuma were talking to Murakami, asking him if inviting Takumi to

join the Lucky Clover is really a good idea. Murakami assured to them that once Takumi is on their

side, their side would be invincible. Anubis approached the three and offered his idea to them.

At the Dry Claning Shop, things were going smoothly, as everyone were preparing the dry clothes

for delivery, but Mari breaks down emotionally, as the thought of Takumi lying to them about his

hidden secret caught up with her again. Takumi realizes this and once again left the shop, Keitaro

went after him, trying to change his mind, and at the doorstep, Takumi paused and looked at Keitaro.

Takumi: "This is for the best. I can't be trusted...and I might put you all in danger. Thanks for everything.

And if you need Faiz, call Yuji."

As Takumi left, Keitaro looked baffled as to why the Faiz Gear ended up in Yuji's hands, while

Masato looked on, sensing something wasn't right.

Three minutes later, Takumi was cruising on his motorcycle when the SMART Lady stood in front

of him, and cheerfully told him that Murakami wanted to see him.

At the SMART Brain Corporation building, at the basement parking, Takumi was staring suspiciously

at Murakami, wondering what he wanted from him. Murakami coolly looked back at Takumi, and

began the conversation.

Murakami: "So you still believe you can live as a normal human being. Let me tell you. Orphenochs are

destined to rule the world, and humans have no place in this planet. And eventually...Orphenochs will

eliminate the humans."

Takumi: "That won't happen. Even I am an Orphenoch, I'm still human, and even if I'm a Lucky Clover

member, I'll never use my powers to hurt a human."

Murakami: "Really...? What if I show you this...?"

At a touch of a button hidden inside Murakami's tuxedo jacket, a flat-screen monitor TV descended from

the ceiling and showed Takumi a recorded footage of a group of teenagers having a party, and among

those shown were Mari, Masato, Mihara, Rina, and other members of the Ryuseiji. Then the footage

showed that an Orphenoch was attacking them. Although a bit blurred, Takumi was staring in horror as

he saw who the Orphenoch is.

Takumi: "No...it can't be...that's not me!!!"

Murakami: "But the footage speaks for itself…"

Takumi: "Nooo!!!"

Murakami: "Welcome to the Lucky Clover, Takumi Inui."

Then the footage showed a pendant swinging from left to right, and Takumi slowly succumbed to the

hypnosis.

Back at the hotdog stand, Kyo finished his story, and Kyuu and Megumi wondered what to do next.

As they were walking back home, they saw an Orphenoch, which resembled a starfish, blocked a

delivery van, and the occupants turned out to be Mari and Keitaro. Mari and Keitaro ran as the

_Starfish Orphenoch_ ran after them. As Kyuu, Kyo and Megumi give chase, another Orphenoch

blocked their way, and it resembled a leech. Kyuu and Kyo put on their belts, punched the codes

of their phones, inserted it into their belts and became Beta and Gamma. They double-teamed at

the _Leech Orphenoch_, while Megumi went after Mari and Keitaro. The chase leads them to an

abandoned building. Keitaro used his cellphone to contact Yuji, and Yuji scrambled to his car and

went to where Mari and Keitaro are. Meanwhile, Beta and Gamma finally managed to defeat the

_Leech Orphenoch_ and went to where Mari and Keitaro are, realizing that Megumi is running after

them.

Back at the abandoned building, Mari was about to tell Masato on her cellphone about where they

are, but the _Starfish Orphenoch_ caught her. But Megumi shoved the enemy away, and just as she

was about to be clobbered, Yuji appeared, wearing the Faiz Belt. Yuji punched the codes of the

Faiz Phone and inserted it into the belt. Megumi, Mari, and Keitaro saw the transformation, and they

realized that Yuji was an Orphenoch. Yuji, as Faiz, fought the _Starfish Orphenoch_, until he finished

him off with the **Crimson Smash Kick**. Keitaro slightly approached Yuji, asking him.

Keitaro: "Yuji…are you…an Orphenoch...????"

Yuji, as Faiz, slowly nodded, and looks down at the ground, while Meg and Mari stared at Faiz in silence,

while Kyuu and Kyo, as Beta and Gamma saw and heard the whole thing, and deduced that he is an

Orphenoch. Then a clapping sound was heard, the clapper revealed himself. It was Anubis, smiling as

always.

Anubis: "Bravo…and the information I received was right then. So, Yuji Kiba…you really are an

Orphenoch. A pity you turned down a lucrative offer, but that's alright…I found a good replacement…"

At that point, Takumi appeared behind Anubis, looking liked a zombie, staring with cold eyes. Everyone

inside the building was surprise by this, as they were not expecting Takumi to appear in front of them.

Anubis: "Mr. Inui…you know the drill…kill Mr. Kiba and re-take the Faiz Gear. Do that and you're

in with us."

Takumi moved his head to the right side, acting as if he were a zombie, and he changed into the

_Wolf Orphenoch_ and immediately tackled Faiz, and everyone were screaming, urging Takumi to stop

his actions.

Gamma: "_Nii-san_…Takumi is…"

Beta: "Yes, Kyo…Anubis has hypnotized him. We'd better do something…"

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Will Takumi really give in to this madness??? And would Yuji do what he was told to

do…kill Takumi to stop him?

And what would the Renjou brothers, Kyuu and Kyo do about this????

Check back next chapter for the answer!


	166. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 5

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

In this chapter and the next ten chapters, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

As Kyuu and Kyo (respectively as Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma) entered the

abandoned building, they heard screams from the room near them, and went there, and to

their surprise, Mask Rider Faiz was being throttled by the _Wolf Orphenoch_, and Megumi,

Mari and Keitaro were screaming at the two fighters to stop. Kyo approached Megumi and

asked her what was happening.

Megumi: "Takumi is an Orphenoch, but Anubis must've used hypnosis on him, and is now

attacking Yuji!"

Kyuu heard it and turned to the scene next to him, and grappled with the _Wolf Orphenoch_,

who was mauling madly at Faiz. Kyo joined in and tried to help Kyuu restrained a hypnotically-

controlled Takumi, but the _Wolf Orphenoch_ threw them aside, and continued to attack Faiz.

Kyuu and Kyo tired to restrain Takumi, but this time he grabbed them by their necks and

slammed their heads together. He then punched the two, sendin them slamming against the wall.

He then resumed his mauling on Faiz. However, Faiz only shielded himself and not retaliated.

It was then that he tried to reach Takumi by shouting.

Faiz: "Takumi! I see what you mean when you gave me the Faiz Gear…but I can't do as you

ask me to! No matter what you are now…you're still a human! So please! Don't give in!!"

The _Wolf Orphenoch_ stopped attacking, and clutched his head, roaring in pain. Faiz's voice

have managed to reach Takumi in his Orphenoch form, thus breaking free from the hypnosis,

however the _Wolf Orphenoch_ roared and jumped at the nearby window and landed on the

ground, and ran off. Anubis was quite surprised that Takumi broke free of his control and left.

Faiz, Beta and Gamma (the twins managed to recover themselves from the blow) pressed the

END CALL button of their phones and reverted back to normal. There they huddled and talked

about what just happened, while Masato was watching by the corner. It appeared that he arrived

at the scene at the same time as Takumi and Anubis arrived.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**ResistingThe Temptation  
**

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, The gang, Kyuu, Kyo, Megumi, and Yuji were sitting

at the living room, discussing about the situation, and things were heating up, as Masato

reiterated that Takumi can't be trusted, while Kyuu and Kyo maintaining that Takumi needed

help. Mari also agreed, saying that Takumi has never attacked a friend of hi before, and

Yuji told everyone that Takumi giving the Faiz Belt to him showed that he is concerned about

those who are dear to him. Masato sneered at that comment, until an object was thrown inside

by smashing through a window. As everyone checked the content, it was a video tape wrapped

by a newspaper. As they played the tape, they were surprised to see that the footage was about

the Ryuseji's reunion at the Tokyo Park a year ago, and the footage showed that it was the

_Wolf Orphenoch_ attacking them, killing half of their class but was cut off when the scene showed

the _Wolf Orphenoch_ was strangling Mari. Mari and Masato were shocked by this, while Kyo

and Yuji looked suspicious about the footage. Kyuu and Megumi also sensed that something wasn't

right, and decided to leave and summon the rest of Class Q, A and C.

At the apartment where Rina Abe and Shuji Mihara are staying, they also received the tape and

saw the "massacre" at the reunion. They couldn't believe their eyes and decided to be wary about

Takumi. They received a phone call from Masato, telling them to watch out for Takumi, as well

as telling the two that Takumi is their enemy.

At a park near the Tokyo-Kyoto border, Takumi was in a state of shock. He still managed to

recall the footage that Murakami showed to him, and felt that he was a murderer. He was confused

and had no idea who to turn to. He picked up his cellphone and dialed his desired number.

At Yuji's apartment, Yuji and Yuka were discussing about the footage that showed Takumi

attacking the Ryuseiji, Kaido was talking to the operator of the orphanage by phone where the

boy he rescued was staying. Yuji's cellphone rang, and he answered it, and to his surprise, it

was Takumi. His voice was that of a confused man, needing counsel.

Takumi: "Yuji…I…I don't know what to do…I…I killed a lot of people without knowing…"

Yuji: "Takumi, calm down. Tell me where you are and I'm coming over. Then we'll talk about

what happen."

Yuji left the apartment to fetch Takumi, intent on helping him, still believing that the Orphenoch

at the video footage wasn't Takumi, and sensed that he is being framed.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Mari and Masato had a heated argument over Takumi,

with Masato insisting that Takumi killed half of their class, while Mari stated that Takumi would

never do something like murder. Keitaro was torn in between, too scared to side with someone.

At DDS, at the rooftop of the main building, Class Q, A and C were discussing the footage that

they saw (Kyuu made an extra copy and showed it to Class Q, A and C), and wondered if

Takumi is really the one at the footage.

Megumi: "If Ryu were here, he may have helped us in solving this, and to tell us who's the real

mastermind in all this."

Kyuu: "He'll be back…I'm sure."

Kinta: "If he overcomes his melancholy, that is."

Ken: "I believe he will. I once underwent that situation, and eventually I joined the Chosen Children,

thanks to Daisuke."

The three DDS class sections then resumed their discussion, and eventually went back to their

classrooms, while Kyo went home.

At the park, several hours later, Takumi was waiting for Yuji to arrive, and looked at his watch.

It was 5:30 pm, and it will almost be nightfall. Then someone came and to Takumi's chagrin, it

was Saeko Kageyama of the Lucky Clover. She smiled seductively and hugged him in a

provocative manner.

Saeko: "Why do you insist on living with the humans? They are all low-classed and very lowly,

while WE are the new breed of this planet. Forsake your humanity and join us."

Takumi (pushing her away): "NEVER! I did not become one to commit murder! And no matter

what you say…I'm still human!"

At this point, Itsuro Takuma and an unidentified companion appeared, and both heard enough

of the discussion. And they were more than willing to do something about it.

Takuma: "I knew hiring you was a bad idea…and Saeko was overstepping her bound to get

you to join us…but it seemed that you made yourself clear about it. Get him!"

Takuma's unidentified companion changed into the _Bat Orphenoch_ and charged towards

Takumi, and Takumi changed into the _Wolf Orphenoch_, and managed to fend off his opponent,

and changed back to normal, boarded his motorcycle and sped off, while the _Bat Orphenoch_

went after him.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuji was driving near the meeting place when he saw Takumi speeding off

on his motorcycle, and saw the Bat Orphenoch tailing him. He immediately took the Faiz Gear,

punched the codes, and changed into Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz immediately tackled the _Bat Orphenoch_,

and Takumi safely escaped. Faiz fought his opponent until he managed to defeat him. He boarded

his car and went to where Takumi headed.

Takumi was still cruising in his motorcycle until he was blocked by Masato in his Side-Basher sidecar,

and was confronted by Masato, who changed into Mask Rider Kaixa.

Kaixa: "You Orphenoch scum…you murderer…! You want to die? Then I'll grant your wish!"

Kaixa began to throttle Takumi, who didn't resist, and allowed Kaixa to finish him off. Faiz saw the

scene and went closer, and was alarmed when Kaixa was about to use his Blaygun at a weakened

Takumi. Faiz grappled at Kaixa, telling him to calm down.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Check back next chapter to see where this would lead to… 


	167. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 6

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

As Takumi slowly got up, his vision was blurry due to the beatings he received from Kaixa,

and barely heard what Kaixa and Faiz are shouting at.

Kaixa: "Get out of my way, Kiba! That scum deserves to die!"

Faiz: "Kusaka! Calm down! We don't even know if Inui is really responsible for your classmates'

deaths! We need to ask him directly if he is the one who did this!"

After watching the two Riders grapple each other out, he slowly fell to the ground, but someone

caught his fall, and slowly took him away. Kaixa managed to break free from Faiz, but to his

dismay, Takumi was gone, and he shouted Takumi's name in rage.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Unwinding  
**

The next morning, Kyuu and Kyo met at a nearby snack bar to discuss about what to do

about Takumi being an Orphenoch, and to ask him directly if he has anything to do with

the massacre that they saw at the footage. They also discussed about meeting up with the

surviving Ryuseiji in order to get the details from them, as well as to answer some bizarre

queries, such as how they managed to survive the attack.

Back at the dry cleaning shop, Mari berated Masato for clobbering Takumi without her

knowing, since she wanted to ask Takumi directly if he was the one who attacked them

at the reunion. Masato asserted his claim that it was Takumi who attacked their classmates

while Yuji defended Takumi.

At an unmarked location, Takumi slowly woke up, and realized that the person next to him

was none other than Saeko Kageyama, and she once again used her seductive charms against

him in an effort to bend his will to her.

Saeko (purring): "You've seen it the hard way…you are now the enemy of the human society…

so give it up. Forsake your humanity and embrace your Orphenoch side."

Takumi (fuming): "LEAVE ME BE! I don't want to side with any of you!"

Takumi walked off, and Saeko did not bother going after him. She left the place and heads

back at the Bar Clover. A few minutes later, Takumi was walking in a wobbly way, feeling the

injuries he got from Kaixa is getting to him.

Meanwhile, Megumi was walking home after visiting a library and saw a rather suspicious man

walking around, looking at every place. She decided to tail that man.

At the SMART Brain Corporation, Senior Inspector Touyama was questioning Murakami

about one of the corporation's employees being linked to a series of arson attacks at various

establishments. He showed to Murakami the footages taekn from various establishments through

the security cameras that survived the arsons. But Murakami had an ace up his sleeves.

Murakami: "I'm sorry, but you can't see him. You see…he was fired yesterday after being tardy

for a week. But I'll be more than willing to summon him and to send him to your police station."

Touyama nodded and thanked Murakami for his cooperation and left. A minute later, he called

the Bar Clover and talked to Saeko.

Murakami: "Saeko. Remember the employee that I sent to burn all of the orphanages and other

establishments? Yes, he did his job well…but he left a lot of evidence by having his face being

taken by security cameras, and now the police are looking for him. Take care of him, please. If

he is caught and forced to expose himself, meaning his being an Orphenoch..."

Saeko: "Yes, sir. I' get right on it."

As Saeko hang off the line, Kitazaki overheard the conversation and was willing to take the

assignment.

Kitazaki: "That sounds like fun. Mind if I take that assignment?"

Saeko smiled, seeing that despite the blunder he made by giving away the Delta Gear, he was

still useful in other ways.

At the Dry Cleaning Shop, Mari was sitting at a table, still saddened by the turn of events. It was

then that Yuji came and invited her to go with him at a theme park to help her unwind. She willingly

went along, thinking this would help her in this time of crisis. Since Masato isn't here, she had no

problem with him protesting.

Back at Tokyo, Megumi continues to tail the suspicious man, who then saw Mihara and Rina about

to board their motorcycle, and the briefcase was in view.

Unidentified man: "You…give me that belt!"

Mihara realized that the man is an Orphenoch and opened the briefcase, fastening the belt around

his waist, took the Delta Pistol and spoke to it.

Mihara: "Henshin!"

Mihara then put the pistol on the belt's sheathe and the pistol spoke.

Delta Pistol: "**_STANDING BY…COMPLETE_**"

Mihara's body was covered in black light with white streamlines, and became Mask Rider Delta.

The man then changed into the _Mushroom Orphenoch_, and the two began to brawl, with Rina

and Megumi watching the fight. Surprisingly the _Mushroom Orphenoch_ was strong, and Delta

had a hard time shaking his opponent off. The _Mushroom Orphenoch_ then fired "mushroom

bombs", hitting Delta, and the Delta Belt was thrown off, and Mihara reverted back to normal,

slightly hurt. Megumi watched in horror as the two Ryuseiji are about to be mauled when Takumi

arrived, and put on the Delta Belt. He then spoke the codes and became Delta. Takumi wasted no

time and took care of the enemy. After that, He took of the Delta Pistol and pressed the "End Call"

button, and he reverted back to normal, but fainted afterwards. Rina, Mihara and Megumi rushed

to his side and dragged him to a nearby parking lot.

Thirty minutes later, Mari and Yuji finished riding all of the rides, and were discussing about Takumi,

mainly about when he became an Orphenoch, and if he really is the one who attacked her and the

Ryuseiji. Their discussion was interrupted when another unidentified SMART Brain employee appeared,

and demanded for the belt. Mari and Yuji realized who he is and backed off. The man changed into the

_Barnacle Orphenoch_ and clobbered Yuji. Yuji recovered and put on the belt, punched the codes and

inserted the Faiz Phone into the belt and became Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz and the _Barnacle Orphenoch_

began to brawl away from the theme park, with Mari following close by.

At the parking lot, Rina and Mihara were arguing on whether they should call Masato or not, with Rina

believing that Takumi isn't a bad man, while Mihara insisted that Masato is telling the truth, while Megumi

was silent. Takumi woke up and learned where he was. He slowly got up and walked away. Mihara then

called on to Takumi.

Mihara: "Wait! Where are you going?!"

Takumi: "Anywhere."

Mihara: "Wait! Are with us or against us?? Are you a human or an Orphenoch???"

Takumi paused but did not face them, his tone was emotional, and was very neutral.

Takumi: "Even I don't know the answer."

A laughter was heard quite near them, and they were surprised at who the person was. It was Kyoji Murakami.

Murakami: "You already know the answer. Why do you insist on living with the humans? Why don't you use

your powers against them? Help us build a society for Orphenochs only. That is the only answer you need."

Takumi stared lividly at Murakami, telling him that he'll rather die than serve the Lucky Clover, and SMART Brain.

Murakami was not pleased with that remark.

Murakami: "Is that you're answer? Do you realize the price of your answer at the cost of my pride and humiliation?!"

He changed into the _Rose Orphenoch_ while charging towards Takumi. Mihara stood in front of the oncoming

Orphenoch, but before he could change into Delta, the _Rose Orphencoh_ shoved Mihara aside, and he banged

his head against a crate, knocking him out, and the Delta Gear was unfastened from his waist. Megumi took it and

stayed beside Rina.

Somewhere within Tokyo, Faiz held on his own against the _Barnacle Orphenoch_ until he used the Faiz Shot and

executed the **Grand Impact Punch**, killing his opponent. At that point, Kitazaki saw the whole scene, a bit

disappointed that he didn't get the chance to kill the _Barnacle Orphenoch_.

Kitazaki: "That was foul…I was supposed to kill that traitor…but that's ok, I'll take you instead…now that's fun."

Kitazaki changed into the _Dragon Orphenoch_ and prepares himself to face Faiz. Mari, on the other hand, was

glancing at the _Dragon Orphenoch_, feeling that she saw him somewhere before.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

_Wolf Orphenoch_ vs. _Rose Orphenoch_…Mask Rider Faiz vs. _Dragon Orphenoch_…

Check back to see who's going to win…


	168. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 7

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Faiz and the _Dragon Orphenoch_ began to brawl, and Yuji (as Faiz) realized that his opponent is a

lot more stronger than he thought, as his punches and kicks didn't seem to work against him. After

several defensive moves, the _Dragon Orphenoch_ began to retaliate, grabbing Faiz by his neck and

threw him around like a rag doll.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ Kamen Rider **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Double Trouble  
**

At the parking lot, Takumi changed into the _Wolf Orphenoch_ and went ahead, clashing with the

_Rose Orphenoch_, and the two were slightly even in terms of physical strength, but the _Rose Orphenoch_

was cunning, as he delivered a low-blow kick and stood back, and his forehead fired a barrage

of rose petals, and exploded when it made contact with its target, and the result was that the

_Wolf Orphenoch_ was thrown several meters away, screaming in pain.

Back at Tokyo, Faiz took a memory chip from the Faiz Phone and inserted it into the Faiz Watch

and pressed **ENTER**, and he immediately changed into Accel Faiz mode, and took the Faiz Shot

(a knuckle duster shaped like a digital camera) into his right hand, and executed the **Grand Impact Punch**,

making a direct hit on his opponent, but then the _Dragon Orphenoch_ changed its shape, from his

bulky form to his became slender form, and was moving faster. Faiz was surprised by this and had to make

a move.

Mari was watching the scene with worry, as she realized that Yuji is in danger, and was now contemplating

on calling Masato, but then seing the _Dragon Orphenoch_ in person had triggered something in her mind,

and she felt that she'd seen that Orphenoch before. Then she blinked her eyes as the two fighters were

matching speed, and the _Dragon Orphenoch_ was getting the better of him. She saw Faiz trying in vain to

apply the **Accel Grand Impact Punch**, but couldn't, as his enemy was moving too fast. Time ran out as

Faiz's Accel Mode was up, and he fell to the ground in his default form, weakened, and the _Dragon Orphenoch_

reverted back to its bulky form, stomping on Faiz's back, and dust was slowly becoming visible, as the

stomping was causing Faiz to slowly dissolve him. Mari screamed Yuji's name, and at the same time,

she slowly regained the memories of the Ryuseiji reunion, as well as slowly recognizing the _Dragon Orphenoch_.

The _Dragon Orphenoch_ then heard Mari's scream and slowly went towards her and she backed away.

Dragon Orphenoch: "Guess I should've killed you from the start way back then...but who cares? I'll just kill

you again just like four years ago..."

Mari stared in surprise at what the Dragon orphenoch had just said, but then the _Dragon Orphenoch_ saw

a lightweight wooden plane flying by, and he reverted back to his human form, and Kitazaki childishly followed

the plane, leaving a weakened Faiz. Mari went to Faiz's side and the two slowly walked away.

Meanwhile, back at the parking lot, Megumi couldn't take much more of this and decided to take matters

into her own hands, and she fastened the Delta Belt around her waist, but then she turned to Rina.

Megumi: "Excuse me…but how can I make use of the codes? I know how to change, but how do I use

the weapons?"

Rina: "The Delta Pistol is voice-activated…say "Fire" and you'll use the Burst Mode…and say "Kick" to

perfume the **Lucifer Hammer**. Once the white drill traps a target, jump high and you'll make it."

Megumi nodded, and chants "henshin"on the Delta Pistol, and she became Mask Rider Delta, and she

immediately went towards the _Rose Orphenoch_, matching fists and wits. But when her punches didn't

deter her target, she took the Delta Phone and said "Fire". The Burst Mode activated and she opened fire,

momentarily causing the _Rose Orphenoch_ to stagger back. Rina then took her cellphone and called Masato,

telling him of the situation.

At a tunnel within Tokyo, Yuji and Mari were slowly approaching their parked car when the Faiz Phone rang,

and he answered it. It was Masato.

Masato: "Yuji, we need your help. Here's the location…"

After receiving the info, Mari and Yuji boarded their car and sped off. Masato took the briefcase that houses

the Kaixa Gear and boarded the Side-Basher and sped off as well. Fifteen minutes later, both arrived, seeing

the _Rose Orphenoch_ tossing the _Wolf Oprhenoch_ and Delta aside, and was beginning to strangle the two.

Masato and Yuji activated their phones and inserted it into their belts and became Faiz and Kaixa, and put on

their knuckle dusters and pressed the ENTER button on their phones and both executed the **Grand Impact Punch**,

causing pain on the _Rose Orphenoch_, and released the _Wolf Orphenoch_ and Delta, who reverted back to Takumi.

Faiz and Kaixa inserted their Pointers onto their right ankle, and pressed ENTER button, and both executed

their Rider Kicks (**Crimson Smash** and **Gold Smash**), and seemingly penetrated their target's body, but the

_Rose Orphenoch_'s body turned into a sea of petals and disappeared, leaving nothing behind. The two then

pressed the END CALL button of their phones and reverted back to normal. Megumi took the Delta Pistol from

the belt and pressed END CALL button and she was de-armored. The trio went to Takumi, who was also

approached by Mari. Takumi still felt that he was responsible for the massacre at the Ryuseiji reunion and ran

off. Mari and Yuji went after Takumi, calling his name and telling him to come back, leaving Masato and Megumi

behind. She was confused and he was a bit pissed.

Meanwhile, Kitazaki had just murdered a group of children just to get his hands on their toys, which turned out

to be the wooden planes, but as soon as he "launched" them, they turned to dusts and crumbled, as his powers

involves turning anything he touches, living or not, into dusts. This power is uncontrollable, but he doesn't seem to

care. After realizing that there's nothing left to play, he departed.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Takumi gets a reprieve as Aki Sawada summons both Mari and Masato to meet him, and told

them his side of the story involving the massacre of the Ryuseiji.


	169. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 8

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Mari went towards a forest-like area, shouting for Takumi's name, but got no response. She ran around

again searching for him in vain. Meanwhile Yuji did the same, looking for Takumi, but he managed to

find him. Takumi was slumped on the ground, unconscious near a riverbed. He picked him up and carried

him to his car. He sent a text message to Mari, telling her that Takumi is alright.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ **Kamen Rider** **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**The Truth Behind The Massacre**

At the parking lot, Takumi changed into the _Wolf Orphenoch_ and went ahead, clashing with the 

At the parking lot, Masato angrily confronted Rina, demanding why Takumi is with them and not take

him out. Rina defended her stance, reasoning that Takumi saved their lives, in which Masato rebuked.

Megumi was pissed that she punched him square at his face. Masato crashed near Mihara, and was

quite shocked at Megumi's action.

Megumi (tossing the Delta Belt at Rina): "If Takumi has become the monster that you claimed, he should

have killed us already, and accepted Murakami's offer, but he turned it down, and fought him instead! Or…

he would've run off with that belt…but he didn't…so stop treating him like he's some disease!"

Masato slowly got up as Megumi ran off, while he and Rina helped up Mihara, who was still unconscious.

Meanwhile Murakami arrived safely at SMART Brain, and he looked seemingly unscathed. At his office,

he summoned the Lucky Clover, sans Kitazaki, who was nowhere to be found. There Murakami acknowledges

the mistake he made, and told Saeko and Takuma that Takumi is once again their target, and reminded

them to kill anyone who has the three belts, and bring the belts back. He also reminded her that Sawada is

once again an enemy now that he was told that the hypnosis Anubis placed on him has worn off. Saeko

nodded and headed back to the Bar Clover to tell her other allies about Murakami's new order.

Several hours later, Mari was walking towards a parked garage within the Tokyo suburbs after seeing Sawada

walking, and that Masato was following him. She then saw the two changed forms, Masato becoming

Mask Rider Kaixa and Sawada becoming the _Spider Orphenoch_. As the two were about to clash weapons,

Mari came in between, and the two ceased their attacks, and both Sawada and Masato reverted back to

normal. He was surprised to see that Mari was alive.

Sawada: "Mari…you're alive…but…why are you here? Aren't you afraid of me…?"

Mari: "Yes…I'm scared…scared to see the Sawada in front of me isn't the Sawada I knew back then…but…I

was told by Rina and the others…that you gave the Delta Gear to our group…and you said that you're sorry…"

Sawada: "Because I was under Pluto's control. They told me to attack the Ryuseiji, but I refused, so they used

hypnosis on me, and supposedly I would have no recollection when the hypnosis is over, but I overheard the Pluto

goons' conversation, and I was so pissed that I sneaked the belt out and here it is."

Masato: "If you're still one of us…why hook up with SMART Brain??? Why the massacre at the Hinata Inn??!!"

Sawada: "That…since I was revived…I was disoriented with my new found power, which was infused in me

after the massacre at the reunion."

Mari and Masato stared wide-eyed upon hearing the word "massacre", and were bafled at what Sawada just said.

Masato (glaring at Sawada): "And just what do you mean by "massacre"? What the hell are trying to imply?"

Sawada turned to the two and began his story, knowing that this would put a lot of strain on of his schoolmates.

Sawada: "Listen carefully, both of you, and be prepared...this will be most painful for you to hear..."

_- - -FLASHBACK- - - _

Four years ago, at a local beach in Kyoto, a total of twenty five people were celebrating, while some are cooking

barbecue. This group of teenagers, whose ages ranged to 13 to 15 years old, were having a good time, except

for Sawada, who remained quiet all this time. They are the students of the Ryusei School, a rather underground

school that wasn't registered to any school records in Japan. Most of the students here are orphans, as they lost

their parents to various reasons, such as death, abandonment, negligence and other factors. These students

were celebrating their reunion after a year because they have "graduated", and somehow that school's headmaster

managed to do some forgery on the students' documents so that their papers would be made to look legal, thus

enabling them to enter high school (junior and senior) without arousing suspicion.

After spending an hour of fun, the students were about to eat their dinner when three of their members ran

towards them screaming for help. The group stared in horror as their classmates' body turned to dust and

crumbled. As they approached what's left of their corpses, their questions on who caused this were answered,

as a mysterious attacker appeared. It was the _Dragon Orphenoch_, and he began to slash and hacked the other

students, killing them immediately, while others turned to dusts and crumbled.

Panic and pandemonium ensued as they went to separate directions just to escape their unknown assailant,

but the Dragon Orphenoch was crafty as he managed to track down his victims. Some of the Ryuseiji managed

to reach the exit points, but were greeted by their attacker, who proceeded to slay them mercilessly.

Only a few Ryuseji members were able to survive, and were in a state of comatose, while Masato had just

been attacked and left for dead, leaving Sawada and Mari as the only ones left standing. Sawada tried defending

Mari, but was slashed on his face, and then thrown against the tree, knocking him out. Mari tried to run, but

was caught, and was being strangled, and Sawada barely saw the scene before losing consciousness again.

By the time he regained consciousness, he remembered seeing the scene that resembled a hospital, and saw

Mari, Masato, Rina and a few others on the hospital bed, with oxygen masked affixed to their faces, and were

surrounded by several doctors and nurses. He even got a good look on who was leading them: Hanagata!

Hanagata then instructed to one of the doctors to use whatever means to restore them to health, and make

them forget the incident. Before Sawada was about to get up, he slowly lost consciousness.

As Sawada regained consciousness, he somewhat recalled the events that transpired during the massacre,

and to his surprise, he finds himself in what appeared to be a laboratory, and was being ganged up by persons

dressed like scientists, and was dragged against his will, and was placed inside a huge containment tube, and

before he knew it, he was force-feed with what appeared to be a mixture of DNA and other forms of experiments.

He was administered with sedatives and lost consciousness again.

By the time he woke up, he was surprised to find himself inside the hospital and ran off, and to his bewilderment,

he found out that he developed several powers. Since he was disoriented due to the experiments administered

upon him, he began to use his new-found powers on innocent civilians, ranging from passer-bys to vagrants,

until he was contacted by SMART Brain. There he was assigned to retrieve the Delta Gear, killing fellow student

Saya Kimura in the process. And from there on, he was reveling at his powers, until he found out that he was

turned into an Orphenoch. And there he was told that he would be a full-time member of the Lucky Clover if he

kill more people, and after the massacre at the Hinata Inn, he started to shake off the effects of the brainwashing

which was part of the experiment. And when told that his next target would be the surviving members of the

Ryuseji, he refused outright, and there he was hypnotized into attacking Mari, and after that, he slowly regained

his full free will, and upon learning the result of his action, he retaliated by sneaking the Delta Gear out of SMART Brain

and gave it to Masato. And from there on, he was on the run after being marked for death.

**_- - -END FLASHBACK- - - _**

Sawada: "And that's the truth…and Takumi is innocent of all this. The video tape that Murakami sent you is a

fake, using technology to mask Kitazaki's form and used another Orphenoch's image to make it appear that

Takumi did that."

Mari and Masato were shocked by this revelation, and Mari shook her head in disbelief, that SMART Brain was

behind the massacre. Masato still doesn't fully trust Sawada and kept an eye on him. Mari then uttered the next

question, hoping that Sawada would answer it.

Mari: "Why would SMART Brain attacked us? What would they gain from this? And if we all died…why are we

still here? How did we came back to life?? Why only us???"

Sawada turned to Mari and slowly approached her, and Masato instinctively activated the Kaixa Phone and

became Mask Rider Kaixa, and Sawada changed as well, and both clashed weapons, but in the heat of the

battle, Sawada, as the Spider Orphenoch, ceased his attack as his weapon fell from his hands, and portions

of his right hand slowly disintegrated. Sawada changed back to normal and fled, leaving Mari and Kaixa baffled.

Several minutes later, Mari and Masato walked towards Keitaro's shop, and were talking, and she was a bit

relieved after piecing the pieces together.

Mari: "Thank goodness…Takumi is innocent after all."

Masato: "Are you sure, Mari??"

Mari: "Yes. I saw the Dragon Orphenoch attacking Yuji, and my memories of the massacre have fully returned,

and after Sawada's testimony, it all fits in."

Mari and Masato reached their destination, and told Keitaro their discoveries.

Meanwhile, at the Renjou residence, Megumi told Kyuu and Kyo her story and what transpired. Kyo, on the other

hand punched the wall in frustration.

Kyo: "I KNEW IT! MURAKAMI'S A TRUE, CERTIFIED FUCKING ORPHENOCH! HE DECIEVED US ALL!!!"

Kyuu and Megumi calmed Kyo down and began to discuss the next steps in dealing with the upcoming situation.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Pluto and the Lucky Clover goes into action as they attack their targets separately, and things will

get ugly…


	170. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 9

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At Odaiba, Iori and Armadimon had just left their house as they were about to attend classes at

DDS, and when they're five blocks away, several men in Pluto Uniforms appeared from an SUV

with no plate number and began to attack Iori with billy clubs. Armadimon changed to Digmon to

hold off their attackers but was simply outnumbered, And Iori ran off to get room to call for help,

as four more Pluto goons were after him.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ **Kamen Rider** **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Getting The Groove Back**

Somewhere within the neighborhood of Odaiba, Daisuke and Ken were the first to receive

Iori's text message and went to the scene, worried that he might get killed. As they arrived,

they saw Iori being held by Pluto goons while one of them changed into the _Mantis Orphenoch_,

and was about to use his tentacles when Wormmon changed into Stingmon and used his

speed to disrupt the _Mantis Orphenoch_'s attempts to use his tentacles on Iori.

As Iori managed to run off, V-Mon changed into Fladramon and clobbered the other Pluto

goons, who changed into _Cricket Orphenochs_. Fladramon used his flame powers to keep

the Orphenoch-formed Pluto goons at bay, while Stingmon used his **Striking Finish** to take

out the other Pluto goons who are after Iori. Fladramon then took out the rest of the Orphenochs

while the others escaped. When the coast is cleared, Iori, Daisuke and Ken went to DDS to

tell their other fellow students about what happened.

At the Bar Clover, Murakami was giving instructions to Kitazaki and Takuma on finding the

three belts, telling them that Yuji Kiba has the belt, and that the belt must be recaptured before

Takumi could get his hands on the belt, while Anubis was instructing Thanatos to keep Class C

away from DDS and told Yurie and Kaori to find and kidnap Megumi again to use her as bait

to compel Kyuu into helping them bringing the belts back.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning shop, a rather traumatized Shuji Mihara was wailing about unable

to move his legs brought about by hitting his head on the box of crates after being slapped by

the _Rose Orphenoch_. He was dead-set on running away from this struggle and wanted to have

nothing to do with all of this.

Mihara: "IF YOU WANT…YOU USE THE DELTA GEAR!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET

INVOLVED!!!"

Rina sighed and left with the briefcase, while Keitaro tried to help him up.

At DDS, Class C summoned Class Q and a and told them about what transpired earlier, telling

them that Pluto is dead-set in killing all of the DDS students, while Kyo reminded them that

SMART Brain is involved, even though he couldn't prove it. The three class sections then

vowed to prepare themselves for any emergency if the situation escalated further.

At the apartment where the Renegade Orphenochs are staying, Yuji was sitting next to Mari,

and was handing to her the briefcase that contained the Faiz Gear, much to her surprise. A

few minutes ago, Mari told Yuji and Yuka about the discovery about who was really responsible

for the massacre a few years ago, and he was relieved that Takumi is innocent after all.

Yuji: "Tell Takumi that he has to get his confidence back. Since he's the true user…I'm giving

the Faiz Gear back to him."

Mari nodded, and thanked Yuji for all the help he has given. She left and decided to look for

Takumi. She wasn't aware that she was being tailed by several suspicious men.

Later in the afternoon, Class C was on their way home when Thanatos and several men in

tuxedo suits appeared, and were ready for the kill. He changed into the _Reaper Orphenoch_

while the rest changed into the _Ape Orphenochs_. Class C's partner Digimon changed into

their attack forms and a brawl ensured.

At the Tokyo suburbs, Kyo was escorting Kyuu and Megumi when Yurie and Kaori appeared,

and the three braced themselves for the Yurie and Kaori changed into the _Magpie_ and _Crow Orphenochs_,

and Kyo deduced that Megumi was their targets, so Kyuu and Kyo took out their phones,

punched the codes, and became Mask Rider Beta and Gamma. The Renjou brothers kept the two

Orphencohs busy while Megumi ran off under Kyuu's urging. It was then that she bumped into

Class A, and she told them about the situation. The seven DDS students then ran off to a safe

location.

Meanwhile, Mari found Takumi near a train station and told him everything, but Takumi still

lacked the confidence that would enable him to reclaim the Faiz Belt. It was then that Kitazaki

appeared, along with several Oprhenochs. Takumi still looked like he was sulking, so she

decided to take matters into her own hands, and decided to use the Faiz Gear on her. However,

since she doesn't have the Orphenoch DNA, she couldn't use it, and instead she was thrown

off. Rina happened to follow Mari and saw the situation, and she used the Delta Gear, and

successfully became Mask Rider Delta. Rina, As Delta, Rina managed to take out all except one

Orphenoch, and when she tried to match wits with Kitazaki, who changed into the _Dragon Orphenoch_,

She was punched away, and collided with Mari, and the Delta Belt was thrown off. Takumi saw

that the _Dragon Orphenoch_ and the other one are about to gang up on the two women, and he

momentarily regained his confidence and donned the Faiz Belt, becoming Mask Rider Faiz. And

all of the sudden, Autovajin appeared, and threw what appeared to be a large, metallic wheel at

Faiz. Looking at the wheel, Faiz realized what to do next. He took the Faiz Phone out of the belt

and inserted it into the wheel.

Mari: "That wheel's the Blaster Wheel! Inset the Faiz Phone onto that wheel and pressed the

codes, and you'll be upgraded into a more, stronger form than the Accel form!"

Faiz did what Mari suggested, and punched the codes, and changed into something different.

He was changing, and his armor had upgraded into a more powerful form. His armor is now crimson

in color, and he gained a back pack. He has become **Faiz Blaster Form**, and he proceeded to fly up

into the sky, activating his **Faiz Blaster Edge**, and sliced the remaining Orphenoch, while bruising the

_Dragon Orphenoch_, causing him to retreat.

After changing back to normal, Takumi was still in doubt of himself, and gave the Faiz Belt and

Faiz Wheel back to Mari and ran off, despite Mari and Rina calling him back.

Somewhere else, the Renjou brothers managed to pool their resources and forced Yurie and Kaori to

fall back. When they contacted Megumi via cell phone, they immediately went to DDS.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Takumi challenges the Lucky Clover into a showdown, while Kyuu and Kyo faces off Pluto's trio

as the cast of **Maria-Sama Ga Miteru** are being abducted again…


	171. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 10

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Mt. Asahidake, 9 'o clock in the morning, two days after Mask Rider Faiz gained the

Blaster Form upgrade, Ryu visited the cottage where the Sakimoto couple found and

nursed him back to health. It took him a few weeks to recall entirely what happened to

them after regaining his memories back then (see chapters 47-48 of this fic). He was still

having difficulties on coming to terms of the fact that Pluto and SMART Brain's

brainwashing forced him to kill a lot of people. And he knew that he couldn't change the

past, and hence he didn't know how to make amends.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ **Kamen Rider** **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Confidence **

Somewhere within Tokyo, Shuji Mihara managed to regain the use of his legs, but still lack the

confidence within him, while Rina Abe still carries the briefcase that houses the Delta Gear. She

was still worried about more attacks, but was more worried about Mihara's self-pity. She sighed

and approached her friend and former schoolmate.

Rina: "Mihara…you can't keep up like this. Of all the Ryuseiji, you're the only one left to fight. I

can't take this load…I'm not well-adapted to fighting…"

Mihara: "AND I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE AS A VIGILANTE WANNABE!!! THIS IS THE REASON

WHY MY LIFE IS IN SHAMBLES!!"

Mihara grabbed the briefcase and threw it at the middle of the street, and when she tries to regain it,

a van approaches and rammed her, injuring her. As Mihara approaches a prone Rina, the driver alighted,

and revealed himself as an Orphenoch. But before the Orphenoch was about to grab the briefcase,

Mihara grabbed it first, fasten the Delta Belt, and spoke the codes and became Mask Rider Delta. Delta

angrily dispatched the enemy and took Rina to a nearby hospital.

Back at Mt. Asahidake, Ryu slowly toured the abandoned house of the Sakimoto couple, looking at the

pictures, and slowly recalled the kindness that they showed, as well as the sacrifices they gave in saving

him. Finally, he fell to his knees, and his face was streaked with tears, as he became emotionally unstable,

but then he was roused when several spirits appeared before him. It was the souls of the people that he

involuntarily killed and they gathered around Ryu in a circle.

Mr. Sakimoto: "Ryu-_kun_…it's nice to see you again…but I don't want to see you wailing over something

like this."

Ryu stared wide-eyed, and trembled at the sight, but Mr. Sakimoto smiled and placed his hands on Ryu's

shoulders. Mrs. Sakimoto appeared next and gave Ryu a motherly hug.

Mrs. Sakimoto: "Ryu-_kun_…we already knew the truth. It was Pluto and SMART Brain that made you did

this. True, you can't change the past…but you can change the future by looking forward to the present."

Rosa Gigantea: "Ryu…the fate of Japan…the rest of the world…and all of your friends lie in your hands

now. Only you can decide what would happen next. Right now, I want you to be the best detective in Japan,

and be the good person that you are."

The other spirits approached Ryu and gave him encouragement, and Ryu finally got his confidence back,

and left, heading back to Tokyo. But he decided to pass by to a certain place before meeting with his friends

at DDS.

At a nearby hospital, inside a ward, Mihara was weeping at Rina, who was now unconscious, but miraculously

survived. He was now full of remorse, regretting that he threw the briefcase at the streets, in which she was

injured when she attempted to retrieve the briefcase. And because of that, Mihara resolved not to run away,

and face the challenge.

At an excursion trip near Mt. Asahidake, the students of Lilian Academy High School were trekking within a

forest, which was part of their assignment. It has been nearly a month since some of their classmates perished

due to Pluto. And they seemingly recovered from that, but then it had been repeated in just a few moments.

Pluto goon # 1: "Alright you bitches…don't move or else!"

Yumi and the rest shrieked as more Pluto goons appeared from the bushes, all armed with high-powered weapons.

And the shouting became more louder as Thanatos killed their students' escorts, which are their instructors. As

the students were rounded up, Yurie told Thanatos about the status of their work.

Thanatos: "Tell the Renjou brothers to come here alone, and make sure that Ryu is with them. And tell them not to

call the police or else."

Yurie nodded and went to a nearby cottage, and killed everyone inside, and contacted Kyuu and Kyo, telling them

their demands. After that, she cuts off the line and went back to her allies.

At the Renjou residence, Kyuu and Kyo left in a hurry, riding on Kyo's Jet Sliger and cruises off towards Mt. Asahidake.

Mrs. Renjou could only stare at her two sons leaving on a hurry, worried about her sons' safety.

Mrs. Renjou: "Oh, Satorou dear…please protect our children…"

At the Bar Clover, Saeko was patiently waiting for customers to arrive, while her fellow partners in the Lucky Clover

were not around. Then the door opened and saw a surprising guest: Takumi Inui. Takumi approached a rather surprised

Saeko and gave her a glaring message.

Takumi: "I won't waste my time and yours so here's the deal: I challenge all three of you Lucky Clover members to a

showdown underneath the Tokyo Bridge at three pm today. And it will be a showdown between just us Orphenochs.

And I promise to defeat you just to keep my friends safe."

After that, he left, and Saeko was smirking at the prospect of taking out Takumi, and when that happens, getting the

Faiz Gear back will be easy pickings.

Somewhere near Mt. Asahidake, Ms. Katagiri and Principal Dan were cruising on the mountain road after talking to

an acquaintance when they saw a student from the Lilian High School falling from the slope above. They halted to

check on her, and the girl told them the situation before turning to dust and crumbled away. As the DDS founder

and Ms. Katagiri were take by surprise at the turn of events, Yurie, as the _Raven Orphenoch_, appeared and grabbed

the two, and carried them to where hey are holding the rest of the hostages, leaving their car and wheelchair behind.

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Takumi meets up with Aki Sawada before going on to challenge the Lucky Clover. The Renjou

brothers meet up with the hostages and takes on the Pluto members, and Ryu rejoins DDS.


	172. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 11

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

**The time now is 12 noon, and Takumi was waiting underneath the Tokyo Bridge to face off with **

**the three members of the Lucky Clover. He was also wondering if he could overcome the three **

**since he refused to use the Faiz Belt, believing that he is unworthy of using it. **

**But then his cellphone rang, and he answered it. It was Aki Sawada, and he requested Takumi **

**to come over to an unspecified meeting place.**

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ **Kamen Rider** **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Sawada's Sacrifice **

Mt. Asahidake, 12:30 pm. Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri were with the Lilian High

School students when they were taken to a water plant and dam area, where they'll

be held there until the Renjou brothers arrive, along with Ryu. Thanatos was indulging

in torturing one of the hostages until Yurie reminded him to fasten his bloodlust until

they got what they came for. The Lilian High School's Mother Superior told Principal Dan

of their situation, and he assured to her that a miracle will happen. Meanwhile, Thanaotos

grudgingly obliges Yurie's request, he tossed one of the Lilian High School students

towards the rest of the hostages. She was badly hurt, wand bleeding all over. As Yumi

and Sachiko checked on her, the girl was convulsing and slowly turned to dust and crumbled,

leaving only her clothes. The students were crying in despair over the loss of one of their

classmates, and Thanatos taunted Principal Dan that once the Renjou brothers are dead,

he is next. Dan did not reply and maintained his cool.

Near the Mt. Asahidake border, Kyuu and Kyo were cruising on Kyo's Jet Sliger, and were

now worried when they receive a text message from Yurie that Principal Dan was now among

the hostages, and they have no choice but to face them head-on.

Kyo: "We don't have much time. We have to face them point blank. We don't know where Ryu

is…"

Kyuu: "I know! I'll send a text message to his Sigma Phone and tell him the situation. I'm sure

that he'll get his confidence back! Then we'll face Pluto and save the girls!"

Kyo: "Good. Now hold on, as I'll speed this up!"

Kyuu and Kyo then sped towards Mt. Asahidake to find where the water plant and dam are

located, as Kyuu brought a map with him.

At the Bar Clover, Saeko, Takuma and Kitazaki were gearing themselves for a good fight, as they

were more than thrilled to take out Takumi, and the prospect of getting the Faiz Gear once the

user is eliminated.

Kitazaki: "What fun…I get to face the _Wolf Orphenoch_…"

Takuma: "My vengeance against Inui will be satisfied once he's dead…"

Saeko: "We'll be back before sundown, Chief."

Murakami: "Good luck. Oh, make sure you bring with you his remains…"

The three Lucky Clover members nodded and left, as Murakami departed, and the Bar Clover is

closed for the day.

At the unspecified location, Takumi arrived, and Sawada was waiting for him. he was alone, and

was standing like a statue. Takumi approached him, and asked why he was summoned here.

Sawada looked at him, and finally broke his silence.

Sawada: ''I heard that you challenged the Lucky clover to a duel. Are you sure about this?"

Takumi nodded, and told him why he challenged them. Sawada shook his head and approached

him.

Sawada: "What you saw at the footage that Murakami showed you is fabricated. You were never

there at the Ryuseiji massacre. Kitazaki...the _Dragon Orphenoch_...he was the culprit. And the

hypnosis done to you by Pluto...it was a ploy to make you turn your back on your humanity. You're

still human...unlike me. In a matter of time, I'll lose my life...but at least I've regained my humanity.

Don't go against Lucky Clover. Mari and the others still need you...need you as a friend…and as Faiz."

Takumi tried to rebut, but Sawada punched him on the gut, knocking him out. Sawada then called Mari,

telling him where Takumi is, and hung the line, and went to the meeting place where the Lucky Clover

will arrive.

At Mt. Asahidake, Kyuu and Kyo arrived, and where greeted by several Pluto soldiers, who changed into

the _Komodo Dragon Orphenochs_. Kyo told Kyuu to go ahead while he deals with the "small fries". Kyuu

nodded as he fastened the Beta Belt around his waist, punched the codes, and became Mask Rider Beta.

Kyo did the same and became Mask Rider Gamma, and used the Jet Sliger to dish out some damage

while Beta sneaks his way through the forest.

Nearby, Thanatos, Yurie and Kaori heard the commotion, and expected that the Renjou brothers were

there, and hoped that Ryu is with them.

In another area within Mt. Asahidake, Ryu was walking by the mountain slopes when he heard the noise.

He guessed that Pluto was up to no good, but his confidence was swayed, and began to have second

thoughts of facing his fate. But after recalling the encouragements he from the spirits that he talked to,

he finally decided to proceed to where Pluto is.

At the place where Takumi was knocked out, Mari arrived and found Takumi waking up. She approached

him and was looking straight at his face.

Mari: "Takumi...you don't have to walk away. We know the truth. SMART Brain is behind the Ryuseiji

massacre. Sawada told us the truth. And even if you're an Orphenoch...it doesn't change the fact that

you're the same Takumi that we know."

Before Takumi was about to reply, his cellphone rang. And when he answered it, it was Saeko.

Saeko: "So...you decided to back away from your word to challenge us...and instead the traitor Sawada

is now your replacement."

Takumi: "Sawada...? What's going on???"

Saeko: "It doesn't matter...after him...you're next."

Saeko cut off the line, leaving a baffled Takumi. Masato was there in secret, hearing the conversation,

and decided to go to where the Lucky Clover is, and contacted Mihara, telling him where he is.

Meanwhile, at Mt. Asahidake, The Renjou brothers arrived in their armored forms after dispatching the

Pluto Soldiers. And there they challenged Thanatos, Yurie and Kaori to a battle. As Kyo provoked the

three Pluto members, Kyuu told Pricipal Dan to take the Lilian High School students away from here.

Principal Dan nodded and he and Ms. Katagiri led the students away, and Kyuu joined his twin brother

in fending off the Pluto members.

Back at the Tokyo, Sawada was standing confidently right in front of the Lucky Clover, and Saeko informed

Takuma and Kitazaki that Takumi may not come here.

Sawada: "Forget Inui...and face me. Are you getting scared...?

Kitazaki: "It doesn't matter...just as long as it makes me enjoy the fight..."

And almost immediately, they all started to brawl, and Sawada managed to hold them off. But with the

_Dragon Orphenoch_'s strong powers, Sawada was starting to lose the fight.

Takumi was still being persuaded by Mari to re-take his confidence back, and he finally agreed, and both

went to where Sawada is, hoping that they're not too late.

At Mt. Asahidake, Kyuu and Kyo were also having problems, and they were trying to get their attackers

away from the hostages, as their fight led them to where Principal Dan and the others are while escaping.

And the three Pluto members have cleverly pooled their resources, as Kyu and his twin brothers were slowly

reeling from their assault. The Lilian High School students were watching the scene in terror as their

rescuers were slowly being beaten. And finally, the Renjou brothers were thrown towards the students, in

a collision, their belts were unfastened in the midst of the crash, and Principal Dan stood between the students

and the Pluto members, protecting them.

Meanwhile, Sawada was throttled around and was thrown several meters away, and just in front of Masato,

his Kaixa Belt around his waist.

Masato: "Playing hero, huh? Even tough you say that you were hypnotized by Pluto…you're still an Orphenoch.

And Orphenochs are Orphenochs. Sorry, but I hate Orphenochs, even if they're good guys! And hence…you're

not spared from my wrath!!"

Kaixa inserted the Kaixa Phone on the Kaixa Belt and became Mask Rider Kaixa, and beat up Sawada, who

was still in his Orphenoch form. Sawada managed to hold off Kaixa's attacks until he was further injured by

Kaixa's Gold Smash Kick, hurling him farther from the battlefield, and then the Lucky Clover came and assaulted

Kaixa. Mihara arrived moment later, and saw the commotion, and fastened the Delta Belt around his waist, took

the Delta Pistol, spoke the codes and inserted it into the belt and became Mask Rider Delta and joined the fight

while Sawada slowly crawled away.

At Mt. Asaidake, Thanatos, Yure and Kaori (aka the _Reaper Orphenoch_, _Raven Orphenoch_, and _Magpie Orphenoch_)

were closing in on their preys, and were about to attack them when a blast struck them, and forced them to back

away to a safe distance. Looking up, they were surprised at who did this: The _Devil Orphenoch_! Kyuu looked up

as well, and realized that it was Ryu Amakusa, and prayed that he is here to help.

Meanwhile, Takumi and Mari arrived and saw Sawada lying on a shallow portion of a pond. As they

approached him, Sawada looked at them and uttered his last words.

Sawada: "My time is up…and I knew I won't live to make more amends…Mari…I'm sorry for the

things that I've done to you…Takumi…be Faiz again and defeat SMART Brain and Pluto at all costs…

and tell Shuji and Rina…that…I'm sorry…"

Sawada closed his eyes as blue flames enveloped his body and turned to dust and disintegrated. Mari

cried and Takumi angrily took the Faiz Belt and Phone and ran to where the Lucky Clover is. A minute

later, Takumi saw Masato and Mihara beaten up, and their belts were scattered near them. Takumi went

to their side, and urged them to get up.

Takumi: "Hear this all of you…I'll fight as a human…and I'll fight as Faiz!"

Encouraged, Masato and Mihara stood up and punched the codes of their Phones.

**5-5-5 ENTER **

**9-1-3 ENTER **

Faiz Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Kaixa Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Takumi and Masato: "Rider change!"

Takumi and Masato inserted their phones into their belts and changed into Mask Rider Faiz and

Mask Rider kaixa, while Mihara spoke the "Rider change" on the mouthpiece of the Delta Pistol

and inserted it into the Delta Belt, and the Delta Pistol said "_**STANDING BY**_…_**COMPLETE**_", and

changed into Mask Rider Delta. The three armored teenagers braced themselves as they are about

to square off against SMART Brain's "elite" enforcers.

At Mt. Asahidake, Ryu slowly descended to the ground, took the Beta and Gamma belts and gave

it to the Renjou twins.

Ryu: "I made up my mind, and it's final. I'll fight as a member of Class Q…I'll fight as a student of DDS…

I'll fight as a detective…I'll fight as a human…and I'll fight as Sigma!"

Kyuu smiled in relief while Kyo nodded, and Principal Dan and the Lilian High School students were

cheering as the Ryu they knew has indeed come back.

The three 15-year old boys then too their phones and punched the codes of their phones.

**5-9-8 ENTER **

**5-9-6 ENTER **

**4-7-6 ENTER **

Beta Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Gamma Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Sigma Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

The three boys shouted "Rider change" in unison and inserted their phones into their belts and light

shone upon them, and are encased in their respective armors. In the left side is Mask Rider Beta,

Mask Rider Gamma, and Mask Rider Sigma, and in the other side is Thanatos, Yurie and Kaori in

their Orphenoch forms. And each side are bracing themselves for the fight of their lives.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - - **

Ok…he's back…literally. Ryu has officially rejoin DDS, and now fights alongside Kyuu and Kyo. And

that means he's going to fight Pluto head on.

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

**It's a big fight…and you know what I mean…see next chapter on who's going to win and who's not.**


	173. The Wolf Orphenoch Saga Part 12

**Rise Of The Orphenochs **

First off, I want to thank all the readers for the reviews you gave in my fic. I truly appreciate it,

really. And this has to be the biggest fic that I've ever written. Again, my heart-felt thanks to you

guys.

Now, then, as I stated in my last chapter, I'll be commencing on the final three story arcs of this

fic. Since Ryu's now free from SMART Brain and Pluto control, it's inevitable that a showdown

between the good and bad guys would happen. And to end the entire story, I'll have to give

emphasis on how the Orphenochs came to life, and how Pluto got into this scam.

So to sum it up, here are the story arcs that I'll show to you:

**- The Wolf Orphenoch Saga**

**- The Orphenoch King Saga**

**- The Final Battle Saga**

With that said, I'll now commence the first of the three final story arcs:

**The Wolf Orphenoch Saga.**

**Disclaimer: **

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot and TBS

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At Mt. Asahidake, Ryu stood side by side with the Renjou brothers, Kyuu and Kyo. The three teens

were staring at the three Pluto members with great determination.

Ryu: "I made up my mind, and it's final. I'll fight as a member of Class Q and as a student of DDS.

I'll fight as a detective…I'll fight as a human…and I'll fight as Sigma!"

Kyuu smiled in relief while Kyo nodded, and Principal Dan and the Lilian High School students were

cheering as the Ryu they knew has indeed come back.

The three 15-year old boys then too their phones and punched the codes of their phones.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

**5-9-6 ENTER**

**4-7-6 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Sigma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

The three boys shouted "Rider change" in unison and inserted their phones into their belts and then

their phones chanted "**_COMPLETE_**", and light shone upon them, and are encased in their respective

armors. In the left side is Mask Rider Beta, Mask Rider Gamma, and Mask Rider Sigma, and in the

other side is Thanatos, Yurie and Kaori. And each side are bracing themselves for the fight of their

lives. Thanatos was furious that Ryu has rejoined DDS, and was now more determined to kill

Principal Dan's prized students.

Thanatos: "Blast you! This time I don't care if Ryu is killed! I'm going to kill all of you DDS fools!

And maybe I should've sent two vipers instead of one! Once I've killed you, your girlfriend his next!"

But Ryu, as Mask Rider Sigma, stood forward and charged at Thanatos, grappling him and dragged

him away.

Sigma: "Your opponent is me! Now...I'll make you pay for forcing me to kill so many people! For

hypnotizing me into killing Megumi's unborn child! For forcing me to make Yukihira get raped by Leo!

And as a student of DDS...I'll bring you down!!!"

As Thanatos changed into the _Reaper Orphenoch_, he and Sigma brawled away from the scene, leaving

the Renjou brothers to deal with Yurie and Kaori, and the two female Pluto members were eager to get

their hands on the twin brothers.

Kyo: "_Nii-san_...the red-head's yours...the bitch with the glasses is mine, 'coz we have a score to settle..."

Kyuu: "Kyo...please...watch your language..."

Kaori: "Now then, brat...nothing can stand in our way...I shall kill you with my bare hands..."

Kyo: "Bring it on, Lady Jacka--!"

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, went towards Kaori, who changed into the _Magpie Orphenoch_, and

trapped her in a headlock and scrambled to another direction, and Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, sighed,

as he decided to challenge Yurie, who changed into the _Raven Orphenoch_.

Meanwhile, Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri decided to use this opportunity to get the Lilian High School

students away from here, and began to leave the area before more enemies arrive.

- - -

**JUSTI-Faiz **by** ISSA**

Opening song from_ **Kamen Rider** **555**)_

_hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
chiisana hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

_Tell me the truth shinjiteta mirai ga  
kuzuresarou to shiteru _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
eien ja nai ka mo shirenai _

_Over again messeeji wo okuru  
byouyomi wa hajimatta... _

_bokura ni wa mada kitto  
yaru beki koto ga aru no nara_

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
yobisamase The way you go  
shinjitsu wo sagase  
mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma wa kiriganai... samayoi tsudzukeru  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

_kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
bokura wa doko e yuku no darou? _

_ima hitorihitori no mune no naka  
mewosamase The time to go  
tsuyoku aru tameni  
mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri tsudzukete mo  
(The) end justifaizu the mean _

- - - 

**Double Brawl**

At nearby Tokyo, Takumi stood side by side with Masato and Mihara, and the three of

them fastened their belts around their waists, and Takumi said something to the two before

punching the codes of his phone.

Takumi: "Hear this all of you…I'll fight as a human…and I'll fight as Faiz!"

Encouraged, Masato and Mihara stood up and punched the codes of their Phones.

**5-5-5 ENTER**

**9-1-3 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kaixa Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Takumi and Masato: "Rider change!"

Takumi and Masato inserted their phones into their belts and changed into Mask Rider Faiz

and Mask Rider Kaixa, while Mihara spoke "Rider change" on the mouthpiece of the Delta Pistol

and inserted it into the Delta Belt, and the Delta Pistol said "**_STANDING BY...COMPLETE_**",

and changed into Mask Rider Delta. The three armored teenagers braced themselves as they

are about to square off against SMART Brain's "elite" enforcers, the Lucky Clover.

And without any preamble, the Dragon orphenoch charges at Delta, while Kaixa and Faiz went

for the Centipede and Lobster Orphenochs. It was a typical brawl, as they traded punch after

punch, weapon after weapon, and both sides showed no signs of letting out.

The Centipede Orphenoch got a few good hits by nailing Faiz with his whip while the **_Lobster Orphenoch_**

used her rapier to stab Kaixa several times. The **_Dragon Orphenoch_** was indulging himself on

Delta while Delta tried to match strength with his opponent. Mari managed to arrive at the scene,

and saw her three friends duking it out with the three Orphenochs, and was worried to see the three

Riders being pummeled.

But Faiz and Kaixa rallied back, as they rebounded with punches and kicks. As the **_Centipede_** and

**_Lobster Orphenochs_** staggered back, Faiz and Kaixa took their phones, and pressed the codes.

**1-0-6 ENTER**

**1-0-6 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "**_BURST MODE_**"

Kaixa Phone: "**_BURST MODE_**"

Their phones changed into pistols and fired at their opponents, and thus sending the **_Centipede_** and

**_Lobster Orphenochs_** away from the scene due to the strong force of the blasters. This leaves

the **_Dragon Orphenoch_** alone, as he is still overpowering Delta. Kaix and Faiz joins Delta in fighting

the bulking attacker, and even the three of them had difficulties in dealing with the Dragon Orphenoch.

Faiz and Kaixa inserted their knuckle dusters (which resembles a digital camera), pressed the **ENTER**

button of their phones and seconds later their phones chanted "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**",

while Delta took the Delta Pistol, and spoke "**FIRE**" on the pistol's mouthpiece and a got "**_BURST MODE_**"

reply. Faiz and Kaixa punched the **_Dragon Orphenoch_** on his chest while Delta opened fire. The

combined attack was enough to weaken their opponent that he changed into his slender form and fled.

After confirming that the attack is over, Mari went of her hiding place and went to her three friends, who

changed back to normal. She was also glad that Takumi got his confidence back.

Mari: "Takumi…will you now come home with us?"

Takumi: "I guess…"

Masato: "I congratulate you, Mihara…You now have a purpose in life…Takumi…I still don't trust you,

even if you choose to fight with us…"

Mari: "Masato! It's already settled! Orphenoch or not, he's still the Takumi we know!"

After the brief argument, they all headed home.

Back at Mt. Asahidake, Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, managed to hold his own against Yurie, but couldn't

get a direct hit as she was flying in the air because of her Orphenoch form, which resembles a raven.

Yurie's Orphenoch wings flapped together and fired explosive feathers at Kyuu, and he had to find cover to

shield himself from harm. He then noticed that she was flying below a coconut tree, and took out his phone,

turned it into a Phone Blaster, and fired at the coconuts, causing them to fall on her head, disorienting her,

and then he fired more shots at her, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, was fighting ferociously at Kaori, and even grappled at her body

when she flew into the air (she's in her Orphenoch form which resembles a magpie). She used her talons to

make Kyo let go, but he held on, and used his Phone Blaster to hit her eyes, hurting her and both fell to the

ground. Kyo managed to regain his footing while Kaori staggered to her feet. Kyuu and Kyo regrouped, and

fired their Phone Blasters, hitting the female Pluto members simultaneously, and Yurie and kaori were thrown

off from the cliff, and landed onto the raging rivers.

Kyuu: "Good work, Kyo!"

Kyo: "Yeah…come on! Ryu needs our help!"

Kyuu nodded and he and his twin brother went towards the lower grounds of the mountain, and two minutes

later, they saw what hey came for. Ryu, as Mask Rider Sigma, was acting like a man possessed. He was attacking

Thanatos in reckless abandon. He punched his opponent mercilessly and did not let up. But Thanatos, in his

Reaper Orphenoch form, managed to fight back using his scythe, and saw Principal Dan leading the hostages

towards the highway, and was about to attack Principal Dan when Kyo did a leg sweep, slowing Thanatos down.

Ryu: "Kyuu! Kyo! Let's finish him off!"

The Renjou brother nodded, and took out their Pointers, which resembled a flashlight, and attached it to their

right ankle. Ryu, as Sigma attached his pointer on his right forearm, and pressed ENTER on their phones, and

seconds later, their pointers fired their energy drills, trapping Thanatos. Kyuu performed the Cold Blue Kick,

Kyo the Emerald Striker, and Ryu the Silver Crusher. Their attacks were enough to put an end to Thanatos,

who was now burning in blue flames, he quivered a bit before turning to dust, and crumbled, leaving only the

Beta, Gamma and Sigma symbols (**Β**, **Γ**, **Σ**) flashing brightly before fading.

The Lilian High School students cheered as the three boys defeated one of Pluto's men and that they are now

safe from harm. Principal Dan approached the boys, who now changed back to normal forms, and congratulated

them for their efforts.

Principal Dan: "Excellent work. You all did well. And Ryu…DDS is still open…feel free to rejoin us…"

Ryu: "I never desserted DDS. I was kidnapped and brainwashed. I'm still a DDS student no matter what. And right

now we need to talk…but first, we have to get the ladies home, and then we'll discuss about what I know about

our mutual enemies."

Principal Dan nodded, and all of them headed back home. The Lillian High School students were sent home, and

Ryu was brought back to the Renjou residence, with Mrs. Renjou overjoyed to see him back to his old self. Later

that night, Class A, C, and the rest of Q arrived to celebrate Ryu's return, and Megumi had to convince a rather

weeping Ryu that all is well, and that Pluto is to be blamed for the tragedy.

Outside the Renjou residence, Kyo and Yuki had a serious chat about what to do next. Both pointed out that with

Ryu back, they'll now have to exert efforts on exposing both SMART Brain and Pluto for the atrocities they committed.

Neither one of them didn't noticed that their friends are spying on them (except for ryu and Kyuu), and they were

betting that kyo and yuki would ended up together.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - - **

Now that Ryu's back…that means that DDS will now go full throttle in solving this several months-old case. And how

will SMART Brain and Pluto be able to outsmart their opponents now that Ryu's willingness to testify would put their

secret agenda in jeopardy?

The answer to that…well…see below…

- - -

**Winds by Akeboshi **

(1st Ending Song from **_Naruto_**)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man yelled at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to look so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

**- - - **

**Preview: **

Next chapter...the second to the last final story arc of this fic. As the Orphencohs are about to face

a crisis of their own, and one of the good guys is about to be seduced to the "dark side"...


	174. The Corrupt Police Officer

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by their

respective owners.

**- - - **

The time now is 2:03 in the morning. The night is still young and everything is peaceful. But then

it won't be as peaceful as it looks. At an orphanage within the Tokyo suburbs, a 7-year old boy

walks out of the orphange in a trance-like state, as if he is not aware of his surrondings. As soon

as he left, the scene shifts inside the orphanage, showing all te other orphaned children and the

orphange staff members were in a state of suspended animation, as if they were petrified into stone,

they were colored blue with flame-like decorations. There was no life within their bodies, meaning

that they were killed.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**Orphenoch King Saga Part 1**

At the Bar Clover, Kitazaki was fast asleep while Saeko and Takuma were discussing important

matters with Murakami, who was a bit surprised that the Lucky Clover was narrowly defeated

by the combined powers of Mask Rider Faiz, Mask Rider Kaixa, and Mask Rider Delta. Murakami

then acknowledge to them his error, and vowed to make up for it. Yuire then entered the bar and

informed them and Anubis that Thanatos was killed, and that Ryu has rejoined DDS.

Takuma: "Damn! Now we'll be exposed for sure! We should send some of our agents to kill those

detective brats!"

Murakami: "Everyone…calm down. They won't make that move without causing panic among their

fellow people within their society. Plus…even if Mr. Amauksa told DDS, they still lack proof. And

also…my informants gave me a photo of a prospective candidate."

Everyone peered closer as Murakami showed to his allies a picture of that prospect: Yuka Osada!

Murakami then pressed a button on his tuxedo jacket, and a flat-screen monitor descended from the

ceiling, and showed Yuka as the _Crane Orphenoch_ in action, and the others see what the chief of

SMART Brain meant, and turned to Saeko, and she got the message. She nodded and proceeded to

make preparations for her mission. Anubis then went to Yurie and Kaori, and told them their mission:

sneak their way to DDS and look for any security flaws so that he may send some Pluto men to distract

the students while the rest will try to assassinate Principal Dan.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Takumi arrived there with Mari, and Masato, and Keitaro welcomed

them with open arms, and in joy.

Keitaro: "So…are you really here to stay, Taku-_kun_?"

Takumi: "Yeah…"

Mari: "Then it's official…we'll all stick together…regardless of what happened in the past."

As the three friends celebrated, Masato went to his room to rest, not pleased that Takumi has returned.

He still disliked him because he was an Orphenoch.

At Yuji's apartment, Yuji got a phone call form Takumi, and told him that he's Faiz again and he's here

to stay. Keitaro barged in on the conversation merrily, and told him that they should celebrate Takumi's

return. Yuji giggled as Takumi verbally tried to pry himself free from Keitaro's grip.

At the Renjou residence, Mrs. Renjou served food and drinks as a huge celebration took place there,

with Ryu coming back after several months of missing and that he is once again a DDS student. All members

of Class Q, A, and C were on hand to partying, while Kyo was outside, holding a drink and looking at

the sky.

Yuki stepped outside and went to Kyo. She could see the worried look on his face, and decided to talk

to him.

Yuki: "What's up? You look like your having a lot of things on your mind."

Kyo: "I'm thinking about what comes next. Ryu's back with you DDS people, and now he'll tell your principal

about what he knew about Pluto and SMART Brain. And then comes the hard part: getting evidence.

Murakami managed to use his tricks to acquit himself and SMART Brain, and even if we do produce evidence...

we might ended up exposing the Orphenochs, and that may cause panic among the people."

Yuki: "True...but that's one risk we have to take, but we shouldn't be discouraged. One way or another, we

have to stop them before they cause more damage."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, and assured to him that everything will be alright. Kyo blushed

at the angelic smile of her face, and the rest inside saw the scene and even heard of the conversation, and

Daisuke and Kinta barged out, and chanted "KISS!!", causing the two teenagers to blush and shriek. Kyuu

smiled at the scene, and Ryu looks on.

Ryu (whispering to Mrs. Renjou): "You know...even though he's Kyuu's twin brother...he really different."

Mrs. Renjou (whispering to Ryu): "That's because he grew up at SMART Brain. Although I'm not pleased with

how he was brought up, I'm still glad that he matured quite quickly."

Ryu (whispering to Mrs. Renjou): "Except that he curses a lot".

Mrs. Renjou: "Yeah...and I guess I'll have to restrain him on that account..."

The next morning, DDS was quite in an uproar, as Ryu showed up along with Class Q. Kyuu and Ryu went

straight to Principal Dan's office and wasted no time in telling him what he went through, as well as the involvement

of SMART Brain in Pluto operations. He even confirmed that Murakami is an Orphenoch, and how he send his

agents in carrying their operations in attacking Class Q, A, and C, as well as being the perpetrator in various

illegal schemes in buying out rival business firms. But sadly told him that he couldn't recall how he was made

into an Orphenoch or how they managed to hide their secret equipments.

Principal Dan nodded and told Ryu that they'll bid their time and try to collect proof to incriminate SMART Brain

of their illegal activities. Then the phone rang and he answered it. He stared wide-eyed while listening, and

Kyuu and Ryu guessed that something has come up. After putting the phone down, he pressed the telecom and

summoned both Class Q and C. Two minutes later, the two sections were briefed of the situation, and saw the

picture sent to them by the MPD, and Ryu blinked his eyes in surprise, as he somewhat had a vague feeling about

this. Principal Dan then told Class Q and C to investigate this matter immediately. They saluted and left. After the room

was emptied, he instructed Nanami to follow them and report to him the situation. Nanami flipped his hat and left.

At the scene, where police investigators are there, Class Q and C began to look around, and Class C's Digimons tried to

use their enhanced senses to get a scent of other persons involved, but only got a vague scent.

Tailmon: "I could sense that one person made his or her way out, but I couldn't acertain that person's age. Maybe that

person is a kid who managed to escape this incident."

V-Mon: "Owww...V-Mon hurt his hand...the people here are turned to stone...and it's a strong one...like a super cement."

Kazuma: "And I've never seen a stone made of this element...even my laptop's programs couldn't trace this..."

Miyako: "Megumi...here...this is a picture of all the young orphans living here. Use your photographinc memory to memorize

the kids...maybe if one managed to escape...we can find that kid and asked that kid what happened."

Megumi nodded and did what Miyako asked her, and memorized the kids' pictures, and then looked at the scene, and

learned that all of the kids in the pictures were all turned to "stones", but then noticed that one of the kids at the picture

wasn't at the crime scene. She then told the others about it and were about to discuss with the police when someone

entered the fray. A police officer who was slightly long-haired and was wearing shades, and had a mean look.

Officer: "You kids leave now. DDS is officially not needed anymore. We'll handle this case from here on. And take your

mini-freaks with you."

Class C glared at the officer for the racist remark, and Daisuke shoved the officer from behind.

Daisuke: "Who asked you?? And how dare you make remarks at our partners? And were here to inves..."

Officer: "We already have a lead...and it is the work of a Digimon. And before we might implicate your pets...leave now

or I'll file charges of obstruction of justice against you and your school. Men...show them out."

The officer's men grabbed the 11 DDS students and were thrown out. The DDS students were angered by this and decided

to head back to DDS and report this matter to Principal Dan.

Somewhere within the highway, a young boy, aged seven, was walking aimlessly and was lost. He had no idea where to go,

or who should he go to.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Who the hell is that officer who throwed out heroes out just like that??!! And what's a kid doing out on the road??

Is he connected to this new case??

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

[Instrumental

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

As DDS deals with the incident in which the corrupt officer manhandled the DDS students, the Lucky Clover

began to search for Yuka Osada into making their newest recruit, but will they succeed?

And why is there a boy roaming the streets? Is he connected to this case????

- - -

Now that we're in he second story arc (after this the final story arc will follow), I'll be adding a bonus section

of this chapter: The Delta Gear! Here it goes...

**The Delta Gear **

**Kamen Rider Delta** (**Δ**) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003- 2004

Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. It is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series.

The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation

to protect the Orphenoch King. It never moved past the prototype stage, however, and is not on

par with Faiz and Kaixa. It has more power and speed than the subsequent Faiz and Kaixa Gears,

but significantly less functionality - lacking a sword type weapon (like the Faizu Edge or Blaygun)

or anything equivalent to the Faiz and Kaixa Shots. Its speed is far inferior to that of Faiz Accel Form,

and is also less powerful than Faiz Blaster Form. Furthermore, it lacks a support vehicle designed

specifically to accompany it (as the Jet Sliger is more of a universal combat unit.) On another note,

Orphenochs destroyed by Kamen Rider Delta burn with a red flame, rather than the usual blue flame.

The Delta Gear was sent o a member of the Ryūsei-juku, Saya kimura until she was killed by frellow

member Aki Sawada and was taken by Kitazaki (the _Dragon Orphenoch_) of Lucky Clover, and used it

for several times until he became bored with it. It was once again tossed around from person to person

until Shūji Mihara was appointed as its primary user. Unlike other Rider belts, it is theorized that Delta

can be worn by anybody whether they are Orphenoch or not. However, seeing as how the belt was worn

by both Orphenochs and humans implanted with Orphenoch DNA, this theory was fully proven. Some

side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable and developing an addiction to using the Gear,

as well as developing minor Orphenoch-like powers. Those with a strong enough will can use the Delta Gear

properly. As of now, Mihara is still in possession of the Delta Gear.

Listed below is what the user of the Faiz Gear looks like:

**http(:)//www(.)geocities(.)com/kamenriderkaiser/profile/kr555/333(.)html**

**http(:)//www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v(equals)oot7iITOdDk **

(Or go to youtube, and type kamen rider delta on the search bar for more info)

**Abilities**

The Faiz Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform:

**Punch:** 3.5 Tons of pressure

**Kick:** 8 Tons of pressure

**Jump:** 38m

**Run:** 100m / 5.7 seconds

**Armor Information **

The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after

the wearer transforms.

**Full Metal Lung:** The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand

light Anti-tank weaponry.

**Global Feeler:** The antenna on the Rider's head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite

and the Smart Brain computer network.

**Photon Blood:** A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates all of the physical

features of the armor. The _Photon Blood_ is generated from the _Delta Driver_.

**Photon Streams:** The path that the _Photon Blood_ travels through the Rider's armor. In Delta, this path is white.

**Photon Terminals:** Where the _Photon Streams_ connect with the gauntlets and greaves.

**Sol Foam/Metal:** Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This

substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the

Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself.

**Ultimate Finder:** The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no

problems and have an unlimited amount of x-ray vision.

**Delta Gear **

The Delta Gear is a collection of high-tech items developed by the Smart Brain corporation. When

activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored

inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. The Delta Gear is fundamentally different from the

Faiz and Kaixa gear in terms of design, the phone fitting onto the Mover mounted on the belt's side

rather than flipping into the center of the driver, as well as lacking any other weaponry. The Delta Gear

is also conspicuous compared to the other gears considering most of its contents are modeled after

actual weaponry rather than gadgets.

**Delta Mission Memory:** A small metallic card key with the Delta symbol on it. When inserted into the

Delta Blaster, it allows it to EXCEED CHARGE.

**SB-333B Delta Driver:** A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider

armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. It is the primary storage place for the Delta Mission Memory.

Unlike the other gears, the Delta Gear's buckle is fixed into the middle, where the Gear's transgenerator is attached.

The henshin device fits into the right hip like a pistol-holster.

**SB-333DV Delta Mover:** This digital camcorder is the primary weapon of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can

be connected to the Delta Mover to create the Delta Blaster, a large pistol that serves as Delta's primary weapon.

As the Delta Blaster, it's view screen can act as a long range targeting scope once the mission memory has been

inserted. The name 'Mover' is a pun on what the digital camcorder captures: a movie.

**SB-333P Delta Phone:** This phone is the control unit of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the

Delta Mover mounted on the hip to create the Delta Blaster. Oddly enough, the Delta phone is not a phone at all,

but a gun-handle with a trigger and phone antenna that becomes the handle of the Delta blaster. Whereas the Faiz

and Kaixa phones are touch-tone activated, the Delta phone is voice activated; the number commands are input

verbally. Unlike the Faiz and Kaixa phones, the Delta Phone serves only as a control device for the Delta Gear and

the transgenerator that powers the Gear is actually part of the Delta Driver.

**SB-VX0 Jet Sliger:** A jet-powered combat bike that can fly, spin 360° on the spot, and packs an incredible amount

of firepower.

**Delta Command Codes**

The Delta Gear has several command codes that must be spoken into the Delta Phone or Blaster to perform different

functions.

**"Henshin"**

After verbally entering the code, the Delta Phone will say "STANDING BY". When the Delta Phone is inserted into

the Delta Mover (which must be on the Delta Driver), it will say "COMPLETE," followed by a series of beeping tones.

The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Delta.

**"Fire"**

When this code is entered, it will say "BURST MODE". The Delta Blaster can fire 3 consecutive bursts of energy at

once. It has 12 bursts until it must be recharged.

**"Charge"**

If the Delta Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say "CHARGE" and will proceed to recharge all weapons

power. This will take about 5 seconds.

**"3, 8, 2, 1"**

When this code is entered, the phone will say "JET SLIGER, COME CLOSER". It will summon the SB-VX0 Jet Sliger

combat bike.

**"Kick"**

When the Delta Mission Memory is inserted into the Delta Blaster, it will say "READY" and extend 3 barrels out the front

of the Delta Blaster. When the command code is entered, it will say "EXCEED CHARGE". This will allow Delta to perform

_Lucifer's Hammer_, a kick attack similar to Faiz's _Crimson Smash_ attack, or Kaixa's _Gold Smash_ except instead of coming from

a Pointer, the Photon Stream is shot from the Delta Mover and when it connects, it stuns the adversary, in which the Rider

executes either a bicycle kick or a front dropkick into the stream, causing the Orphenoch's destruction. The _Lucifer's Hammer_

technique is appears to be somewhat stronger than the other Rider Kicks.


	175. The Hunt For Yuka Osada

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

As the 11 DDS students were shoved out of the orphanage, Kazuma managed to get

inside to retrieve his laptop. As he got his laptop, one of the arrogant officer's men grabbed

Kazuma and threw him out, and threw the laptop onto Meg's chest, hurting her. Kyuu

was incensed and punched the policeman on his gut. The arrogant officer ordered his men

to restrain Kyuu and nailed him to the ground, placing handcuffs on him, but Kotaro Nanami,

and Tatsumi Houngou appeared and disabled the policemen who were manhandling Kyuu,

and confronted the arrogant officer.

Nanami: "Obstruction of justice, huh? Aren't you overstepping your bounds? And it was your

police who asked DDS for help…"

Arrogant Officer: "And now they're no longer needed. I asked them to leave but they persisted,

hence the justified need to use force…"

Houngou: "You could be sued for physical injuries…"

Arrogant officer: "Then go ahead…do it! I dare you! If not, leave or else WE charge you."

The arrogant officer and his men went inside the orphanage to conduct their investigation, leaving

the 11 DDS students and their two teachers behind, and Nanami had to calm a rather enraged

Kyuu, who was glaring at the orphanage.

Nanami (talking to Principal Dan on his cellphone): "Sir, we got a problem…yeah…the police who

summoned us for aid has retracted their call for assistance…he even manhandled two students

of Class C and Q…"

Ryu on the other hand, was in his own world, as he was bothered by the aura that he sensed inside

the orphanage when he touched the victims' petrified states. Megumi on the other hand still memorized

the victims' faces through the pictures, and whispered to Kazuma about what she learned: One boy

is missing, and then Kazuma suggested to the others to make a move.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 2**

Thirty minutes later, at Dan Detective School, Principal Dan was surprised after making a phone call to

Metropolitan Police Department. Senior Inspector Touyama regretfully informed Dan that he couldn't do

anything about the matter due to the arrogant officer's higher ranking, and that they now have jurisdiction

on the case. Hence DDS' involvement is now "out of the door". After cutting the line, Principal Dan looked

at the 11 students and apologized to them, stating that he couldn't do anything for the moment. Kyuu sat

down, realizing that even the law seem to have sided with the arrogant officer. Daisuke, Miyako and Ken

came forward, and told them their suspicions.

Miyako: "Sir…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Daisuke: "Maybe they wanted us out of this case. And perhaps they might use this as a method of using

the victims as means of developing weapons…"

Kinta: "They're cops…not scientists…I don't think they have that many resources to use…"

Ken: "That might be a possibility. The way he acted, as if he wanted DDS out of this at all costs…"

Kyuu: "We won't give up. I think that you Class C might use your partners in infiltrating those idiots…right

now, Class Q will concentrate on nailing Pluto and SMART Brain into exposing them of who they really are."

The two class sections came to an agreement and left the office, and Principal Dan wondered what to do next.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning shop, Keitaro and Mari left the shop to meet up with Kaido and Yuka at the

Tokyo Amusement Park for a picnic. After leaving, Masato and Takumi were the only ones left, and soon

the two men departed to deliver some laundries to their customers.

At the Bar Clover, Saeko left the bar after learning where Yuka Osada is located, and leaves Takuma behind

so that he would man the bar.

At a secret location somewhere within Tokyo, the area resembled a huge cave, placed with several laboratory

equipments, similar to that of SMART Brain's. And the scene shifts to that of a chasis tank that houses an

Orphenoch that resembles a crab. That Orphenoch doesn't seem to attack, for it was weakened due to injuries,

although it wasn't clear how it got injured and how it was caught. Soon several scientists surrounded the

_Crab Orphenoch_, and soon the arrogant officer appeared.

Scientist: "Superintendent Futaki…I don't think it would be possible to separate this subject's Orphenoch self

and its human self. We might end up killing…"

Futaki: "I don't care! Just continue with the experiment!"

As the scientists did, the Crab Orphenoch screamed in pain, as the operation began. The arrogant officer, whose

name is revealed as Superintendent Futaki, stared wickedly at the sight. He was determined to rid the Earth of

Orphenochs, and doesn't want anyone, including DDS, to find out about what he is secretly doing.

But unknown to Futaki, Daisuke Motomiya and Fladramon of Class C managed to sneak their way in, disguising

as one of the scientists, and saw what Futaki was doing, but both had to bid their time to make an escape so that

they won't attract attention.

At the Tokyo Amusement Park, Kaido, Yuka, Mari and Keitaro were having a picnic, and were enjoying it. And

Keitaro made several attempts to confess his feelings to her, but was interrupted when Mari asked Yuka to buy

them drinks. Yuka agreed, and left, leaving a dejected Keitaro behind, who joined Mari and Kaido back at their

table. While Yuka was walking towards the booth, she was being followed by a young rookie officer named Sawamura,

who was also investigating the arson incidents that plagued Tokyo several months ago, but Officer Futaki arrogantly

stopped the investigation, and instead ordered him to tail Yuka for her supposed involvement in a massacre at her

high school gym.

When she was about to approach the booth, Saeko appeared and seductively approached her.

Saeko: "Yuka Osada…I know a lot about you…being an Orphenoch…why not join us in the Lucky Clover…

there we'll make you stronger…"

Yuka: "Wha…what…how…"

Saeko: "You cannot deny it…forsake your humanity in the name of the Orphenoch society…!"

Yuka screamed and said she wants no part of it. Saeko realizes that Yuka has no intention to join, and changes

into the _Lobster Orphenoch_ and assaults her. Yuka, in response, changes into the _Crane Orphenoch_, and the

two Orphenochs clashed, but the _Lobster Orphenoch_'s superior strength and fighting made a quick work on her

opponent, and Yuka was defeated, and she was hurt and ran off. She ran away far enough from Saeko's sight.

Officer Sawamura, who was assigned to find and track down Yuka, saw it and told Futaki about it, but Futaki

instructed his men to apprehend Yuka.

Several minutes later, Kyuu and Megumi were passing by and saw a limping Yuka falling from a slope. As they

came to her aid, Yuka told Kyuu about what happened. Kyuu told Megumi to send a text message to Takumi

while he looks around to see if an enemy Orphenoch is nearby. Then suddenly, several policemen under Futaki's

command appeared, their guns were aimed at Yuka. And they told Kyuu and Megumi to step aside. Kyuu stood

in front of Yuka and showed his DDS badge at them, telling them who he is, but one of the policemen rifle-butted

Kyuu, injuring and knocking him out, and nailed Megumi to the ground, lacerating her face and handcuffed her,

along with Kyuu, who was busted on his left temple, and was bleeding profusely, and where dragged inside the

car. Incensed, Yuka changed into the _Crane orphenoch_ again and lashed at the policemen, but the policemen

used "special bullets" to weaken her, and more arrived and joined the others in weakening her. Takumi and Masato,

who received Megumi's message, arrived and saw the scene, and Takumi wondered how to calm her down. The

_Crane Orphenoch_ roared in pain and flapped her wings, knocking the officers out, and flew away. Takumi then

saw Megumi inside the police car, and was surprised to see her in handcuffs, her face lacerated, and Kyuu bleeding

profusely. They then took the two teens to a nearby hospital.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Takumi and Yuji decided to take matters into their own hands and decided to confront the officer

who ordered the attack on Yuka, and DDS decided to take measures after learning what the

policemen did to Kyuu and Megumi.


	176. Guinea Pig

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

The _Crane Orphenoch_ roars in pain as she flaps her wings and sends the policemen hitting

the floor, knocked out. Takumi went near her and called her out.

Takumi: "Yuka! it's me! Calm down! Tell me what happened!"

As Masato looks on, Yuji Kiba happened to pass by, and saw the incident. he also approached

Yuka and asked her what happened. Confused and scared, she flew into the air and took off.

Yuji then saw Megumi inside the police car and checked on her, and Takumi followed. There

they saw her and Kyuu in handcuffs, and her face lacerated and Kyuu bleeding profusely on his

left temple, and Yuji momentarily changed into the _Horse Orphenoch_ and broke the chains, and

he reverted back to normal. Yuji and Takumi took the two Class Q members to a nearby hospital

to give them emergency treatment.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 3**

Yuka flew back to her apartment in a mixture of fear and confusion. She just attacked a police

force and they even saw her other self. She went to her room and locked it. She fell to her knees

and mentally begged for help.

At a nearby hospital, Kyuu was still being treated for his wounds while Megumi was given first aid.

Soon Class Q, A, and C arrived after receiving text messages from her. And there she told the rest

about happened. Takeru was angered at this and suggested that Principal Dan must be informed

about this. The others agreed and plans on telling their principal regarding the matter. Right now all

the DDS students could do now is to wait for the results.

Back at the Tokyo Amusement park, Takumi told Mari and the rest about an Orphenoch sighted and

Yuka is being sought by the police. Kaido sensed that something wasn't right, and headed back to

their apartment. Mari and Keitaro went home as well.

Going back to the nearby hospital, the doctor who attended to Kyuu approached the DDS students

and informed them about Kyuu's condition.

Doctor: "Mr. Renjou is out of danger. But he'll remain here for a few days for further observations. As

of right now you cannot see him because he needed rest, for he is at the recovery room after fixing

the damage."

The DDS students bowed and thanked the doctor, they left the hospital. They were wondering why

the policemen struck Kyuu and Megumi like that, and why are they after Yuka. Iori pointed out that

they may have been aware about the existence of Orphenochs, and told them the way they acted.

Then they recalled that Daisuke and V-Mon left earlier as they went after Superintendent Futaki and

see where he is going and to see if he's connected in all of this. The rest agreed and saw Daisuke

and V-Mon departed.

Back at Yuji's apartment, Yuji tried to simmer the tension inside their rented apartment after Kaido

blasted her verbally for exposing her "other" self, while Yuji reasoned that one of the Lucky Clover

members approached and when she refused she was assaulted, hence she was forced to fight back,

and someone may have saw them and prompted that someone to call the police. Yuka contemplated

on turning herself in, but Yuji was against it, and said that he'll consult Takumi on this matter. Kaido

left to cool off while Yuji called Takumi to meet him somewhere.

Meanwhile, Principal Dan went to the MPD to talk to Officer Futaki personally regarding his men's

actions, specifically harming Kyuu and Megumi. But to his frustration, Futaki wasn't there, and all the

officers inside the MPD couldn't tell where he is, and only offer is this reply: "We don't know". Principal Dan

tried reaching Futaki by cellphone, but there was no answer.

At the secret laboratory, Futaki was instructing his men to find Yuka Osada, by hook or by crook,

now that they confirmed that she is an Orphenoch. And he instructed the scientists to prepare the other

equipments once Yuka is captured. Meanwhile, Daisuke and V-Mon, who changed into Fladramon,

managed to infiltrate the laboratory and disguised themselves as one of the scientists. Daisuke was

sitting on Fladramon's shoulders and were dressed in a scientist's uniform and Daisuke wearing a wig

so that their "combined" height and disguise would match that of the other scientists. And there they

overheard the conversations. But they bided their time not to escape immediately and try to get more

evidence.

Meanwhile, Yuji meets up with Takumi and began to discuss what they should do next in order to

protect Yuka.

Yuji: "I really wanted the humans and Orphenochs to meet each other, but not like what happened

earlier. And now I started to feel that this dream is not a good idea…"

Takumi: "Don't say that. You yourself told me that regardless of who I am…I'm still a human. And

no matter what, we won't let some corrupt authority figures do the shots in a racist way. I say we

meet up with one of the officers and…"

Their discussion was interrupted when Takumi's Faiz Phone rang. When he answered it, he was

surprised at who called him: Kyo Renjou.

Kyo: "Takumi! We don't have time. Yeah, got word from Megumi 'bout what happened to her,

Kyuu and Ms. Osada, but the reason I called you is about Ms. Osada! I heard that she turned herself

in…and this Officer Futaki is in charge, and he's presently interrogating her!"

Takumi told Yuji about it, and the two decided to head for the police station. Kyo, on the other hand,

was on his way to the hospital where Kyuu is confined, but Kaori appeared, and is ready to settle the

score with Kyo.

Kaori: "Kyo Renjou…I will kill you right here and now!"

Kyo looked around and sees that no one else is within their presence, and decided to safely change

into Mask Rider Gamma. Kaori on the other hand, changed into the _Magpie Orphenoch_ and were

about to clash when Ryu appeared, wearing the Sigma Belt.

Ryu: "Leave now, Kaori…or you'll end up like Thanatos!"

But then, another interruption happened, and this time, Kelberos appeared, and is usually calm as

always.

Kelberos: "Kaori…cease your assault. The master wants us back…you'll get your revenge in due

time. Master Ryu…better cling to that belt…you'll need it a lot when the time comes. After all, the

Sigma Gear happens to be one of the **Emperor Belts**."

Kyo: "WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!"

Ryu: "Emperor Belts??"

Kelberos: "When the time comes, you'll know. And besides…your detective students…I'm sure

you'll figure it out. See you."

Kelberos and Kaori, who reverted back to normal, departed from the scene, leaving the two 15-year

old boys, and disappeared within the emerging crowd. Kyo and Ryu looked at each other and then

proceeded to the hospital to visit Kyuu.

At the police station, Officer Sawamura was surprised when Takumi and Yuji told the bewildered

officer about their status as Orphenochs. The two men offered to turn themselves in, in exchange for

Yuka's freedom. Sawamura thought about it, and said that he'll call Futaki, but one of his colleagues

approached him and said that he saw Yuka was being taken by Futaki, and heard him said that they'll

be heading to the secret laboratory somewhere within the Tokyo-Kyoto border. Then Sawamura's

radio hummed and heard static messages that an Orphenoch has escaped, and took Yuka with him,

and requested for backup. Sawamura was surprised to hear this, and told Yuji and Takumi the

whereabouts of the hidden lab.

It turned out that when Takumi and Yuji meet up earlier with Sawamura, a confused Yuka felt that

it'd be best to turn herself in. And when she arrived at the police station, she surrendered to the

policemen inside, and Futaki learned of it, and have her taken to the secret lab. Sawamura's colleague

and friend, who was suspicious of Futaki, heard of this and decided to tell Sawamura about what

he heard.

Inside the secret lab, Futaki subjected Yuka to an experiment that would separate her human and

Orphenoch self, but one of the scientists told Futaki that it won't work and would be fatal to her.

Futaki cruelly told the scientist that it doesn't matter and ordered him to continue. When the scientist

protested that what Futaki is doing is human rights violation, Futaki shot the scientist at point blank

range, right into the scientist's head, and threatened everyone else if they didn't do as he said, they'll

be shot on the spot. Daisuke and Fladramon had seen enough, and discarded their disguise, and

smashed the equipment that was harming Yuka. However, Futaki fired his gun, hitting Daisuke on

the right temple, but it only hit the outer layer of his skull, but was enough to knock him out. The

other scientists were livid at what Futaki had done, and shielded the bleeding, helpless, but unconscious

Chosen Child/DDS student. Futaki then ordered his men to shoot down the rebelling scientists,

and they did, leaving Fladramon as the only one standing.

Futaki: "With all of you dead…no one will know."

Then, the _Crab Orphenoch_, who was held prisoner months before, broke free from his

chassis tank, and whacked Futaki from behind, disabling him. He then carried both Daisuke

and Yuka out of the lab and into the maze of the cave.

_Crab Orphenoch_: "Let's go…These…two persons…need medical help…"

Fladramon nodded and followed him and made sure that no one else is following. However,

more of Futaki's men arrived and Fladramon stayed behind to allow the _Crab Orphenoch_

to escape to get Yuka and Daisuke to safety. While Fladramon was dealing with the corrupt

policemen, the _Crab Orphenoch_ was slowly walking near the exit, but he was getting weak

due to the experiments done to him by Futaki's scientists. There Takumi and Yuji arrived, and

saw the Orphenoch slumping to the ground. As the two men came closer, they were surprised

to see Yuka and Daisuke, and were more surprised to see Daisuke bleeding from his right temple.

The _Crab Orphenoch_ looked up and spoke to the two men.

Crab Orphenoch: "Please…take good care of…her…and help this…boy…Futaki and…men…

they did horrible experiments…to kill…Orphenochs…"

The _Crab Orphenoch_ slowly walked away, and Takumi blindly followed him, leaving a bewildered

Yuji behind, and minutes later, Hikari Yagami and Tailmon arrived, and were shocked to see

Daisuke bleeding.

Hikari: "DAISUKE! Mr. Kiba…what just happened here??"

Before Yuji could reply, more policemen loyal to Futaki arrived, and immediately aimed their guns

at him. Hikari stood in front of them and showed her DDS badge to them, but rather than lowering

their arms, one of the policemen rifle-butted Hikari, knocking her out, and the others opened fire

at Tailmon, but it didn't harm her, but weakened her, and then they managed to knock her out via

a grenade.

Corrupt policeman: "You must be eliminated to ensure that our cause remain a secret. And with

these DDS brats die along with you…the better."

Yuji (getting angry): "You…why…WHY DID YOU DO THIS????!!!!"

Yuji changed into the _Horse Orphenoch_ and began to wildly attack the policemen who opened

fire, but only made the _Horse Orphenoch_ angrier. And he throttled everyone at sight.

Meanwhile, Fladramon managed to knock out most of the policemen, while Futaki hid himself inside

one of the tables, and only came out when Fladramon left the room.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Will Daisuke and Hikari be alright after the inuries they sustained? Will Yuka Osada be alright after

what she has been through?

And what did Ken L. Bellrose (Kelberos) meant about "Emperor Belts"?

Check back for the answers!


	177. Double Dilemma

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

As Fladramon made his way out, he saw the Horse Orphenoch beating the hell out of the corrupt

policemen, while Yuka, Daisuke and Hikari are laid on the ground, unconscious, and saw the

_Horse Orphenoch_ grabbing one of the policemen who was still conscious, while the rest are knocked

out.

Policeman: "M-mercy...please...mercy..."

As the _Horse Orphenoch_ was bout to take out the policeman, Fladramon grabbed the Orphenoch's

arm, and looked at him.

Fladramon: "That's enough. Let him go. He's not worth the bother."

Fladramon wasn't sure if the _Horse Orphenoch_ is an enemy, since he hasn't seen him before, but

seeing that he only attacked the policemen, he finds the _Horse Orphenoch_ not a threat. At least for

now. The _Horse Orphenoch_ slowly did released the policeman, who sat on the ground, crying.

As Fladramon was about to pick up Daisuke and Hikari, he noticed a small wagon rolling towards

them, along with what appeared to be a box. the policeman who was still conscious shriek in terror.

Policeman: "It's a C-4! It'll blow up!!"

The policeman ran towards the exit of the cave, with the _Horse Orphenoch_ carrying Daisuke, Yuka

and Hikari in his arms while Fladramon flew to the exit carrying the C-4. But before the C-4 was

about to be thrown away safely, it detonated, right into Fladramon face. The blast was strong enough

to blow up the floor of a mall, and the _Horse Orphenoch_ had to shield the three teens with his body.

As the smoke cleared, the _Horse Orphenoch_ reverted back to normal, and saw the policeman was

killed beyond recognition, his body was badly mangled, almost severing his whole body. He looked

at Daisuke, Hikari and Yuka, and sees that they were relatively unharmed, but when he saw V-Mon

lying on the ground, he realized that the Digimon was badly hurt. He boarded the four of them into his

car and sped off.

As the car left, Futaki emerges from the cave, smirking wickedly. With Daisuke and V-Mon knocked

out, due to the injuries they received, DDS won't suspect him of what he is doing.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 4**

Meanwhile, the _Crab Orphenoch_ was walking wobbly towards the national road, not minding that -

he was nearly ran over by Keitaro's van. When Keitaro hit the brakes, he saw the Orphenoch and

contacted Masato. Masato got the message and went to the area where Keitaro

described. Mihara went along with him.

Ten minutes later, inside a tunnel, the _Crab Orphenoch_ paused for a while, as he was getting weaker

and weaker. It was then that Masato and Mihara saw the Orphenoch, and the two older teens changed

into Mask Rider Kaixa and Mask Rider Delta, and they immediately attacked the Orphenoch. But

Delta held back, noticing that the Orphenoch wasn't fighting back. But Kaixa shouted to Delta to keep

attacking.

Takumi arrived and saw what was happening, and changed into Mask Rider Faiz, and broke up the

brawl. Kaixa looked at him and sneered.

Kaixa: "I knew it...even if you chose to be human...you'll always be an Orphenoch lover."

Faiz: "Wait up...calm down, both of you..."

But Kaixa began to throttle Faiz, while Delta stood still. He wasn't sure whether to stop the two or not.

But he was surprised when the _Crab Orphenoch_ stood between them, pushing them back from each

other.

Crab Orphenoch: "Stop...it...both of...you..."

But Kaixa activated his Blaygun's Saber, and stabbed the Orphenoch, causing him to stagger towards

the wall. Faiz pushed Kaixa away, telling him to stop it, and the two began to fight each other again. As

Delta looks on with uncertainty, the _Crab Orphenoch_ slowly turned to dust and crumbled, and Faiz saw

it. Seeing that there's no recourse, he took the Faiz Phone and pressed "_**END CALL**_", reverting himself

back to normal. Kaixa was pissed and told Takumi to fight, but Delta followed Takumi's lead, and reverted

back to normal as well, and told Kaixa to stop it. Angered he punched the wall before reverting back to

normal.

Masato: "You two...better think carefully who and where you should choose. If you choose to side with

Orphencohs...I'll kill you myself!"

With that said, Masato boarded the Side Basher and left, leaving Mihara and Takumi behind.

An hour later, Class Q, A and C went to the hospital where Kyuu is confined, after being informed by the

nurse that Daisuke and Hikari are now being treated, and both remained unconscious. Kyo received the

message as well and went to the hospital and assessed the situation.

Kyo: "From what you guys told me, I'm getting this bad feeling that this so-called officer...Superintendent

Futaki is up to something. And though we have no proof, I believe that he has something to do with Daisuke

and Hikari's current condition. Kinta, I'm afraid that you'll have to pressure your dad to look into this Futaki.

I believe he has some sort of hidden agenda."

Kinta: "I agree with you. His presence seemed to have affected a huge portion of the police department.

They were behind him, supportive of what he's doing, and even some couldn't bring themselves to question

some of his motives."

Ryu: "Takumi might know something about this. We'd better go ask him..."

Kinta: "Hey! I know, there's this officer that goes by the name of Sawamura. He's kind and responsible...

maybe I can get my dad to ask him."

Ryu: "Good idea. Better get to it."

Ken and Takeru arrived moments later and told the rest a disturbing news.

Ken: "Guys, remember the victims at the orphanage that were seemingly petrified? The police department

that handled the case claimed that it was now a closed case. We even pressed them about why, but they

shoved us out."

Takeru: "We have a bad feeling about this Futaki person. I believe he has a hidden motive."

Kazuma: "Do you think he's working for SMART Brain and/or Pluto?"

Miyako: "We'll have to consider that. Well, let's check out the others."

But the nurse told the teens that Kyuu, Daisuke, Hikari and V-Mon cannot be approached due to the treatment

they just received, and they had no choice but to go home.

At Yuji's apartment, Yuka woke up after being unconscious for several hours. she found herself inside her

room, with Yuji carrying a basin with a wet cloth.

Yuji: "Don't worry...you're safe now. No one will hurt you again."

Yuka nodded, and lie back to bed, wanting to forget what just happened.

In the streets of Tokyo, Kaido found the boy that he saved weeks before, sitting by a bench, and decided

to take him home.

Kaido: "What the heck are you doing here, kid?? You should be in the orphanage!"

But the boy, who turns out to be Teruo Suzuki, hugged Kaido, and Kaido sensed that something may have

happened, and decided to take Teruo home with him. Kaido was unaware that a bar where Teruo was sitting

near at, was like a mausoleum, as the bartender and 20 customers were sprawled on the floor, petrified into

stone of unknown elements, with blue flames and coloring enveloping their bodies. They were all dead.

At the secret lab, Futaki was told by the scientists that the _Crab Orphenoch_ was killed, and that Yuka Osada

is now on the loose. Futaki told his men to look for Osada, even if they haver to use brute force if needed.

The next morning, Kaido and Teruo were asleep, unaware of what's happening at the living room. Yuka told

Yuji what happened at the secret lab. Fearing the worse, Yuji decided to leave a note, and took the frightened

Yuka with him and headed for Keitaro's place.

At DDS, Principal Dan became more concerned as three DDS students are now wounded up in a hospital, and

when he contacted the MPD, the police were less than helpful in regards to Futaki. In fact, Futaki wasn't at the

MPD or at his post.

Later, Yuji and Yuka were at the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, and asked Keitaro to let Yuka stay for a while.

Keitaro was more than happy to let her stay, while Masato rolled his eyes and went for his room. Yuji then decided

to talk to Takumi in private just outside the shop.

Yuji: "…and that's how it happened. I'm torn in between….whether protecting humans is worth the risk or should

I join SMART Brain…"

Takumi: "You should know better than that! I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of all this! Keep yourself cool.

Things will work out. Believe me…"

At SMART Brain, Murakami was having a conversation with a visitor…which turns out to be Futaki himself!

And it turns out that they were having an unholy alliance with each other.

Futaki: "…and that's how it happened. An Orphenoch that resembled a horse ruined our little experiment…"

Murakami: "Yuji Kiba. I get it. I'll be more than helpful in solving that problem. I'll lend you an Orphenoch to

take care of Yuji Kiba. As for Yuka Osada…if she resisted, you may kill her. Letting her live may result in her

spilling the beans about our…secret partnership."

Futaki nodded and left the compound, and three minutes later, Saeko came out, puzzled at what Murakami is

thinking.

Saeko: "Do you know what you're doing??? You're giving them an advantage against us…"

Anubis: "Fear not, Ms. Saeko…even if they do double-cross us, he will lose in the end…and he knows what

would happen if he attempts to do that."

A week has passed, and things went a little…well…mixed up. At the heroes' side, Kyuu, Daisuke and Hikari

all regained consciousness, but for Daisuke and Hikari, they couldn't recall what happened at the lab, and that

was a big blow for DDS. The rest were a bit frustrated, as they now couldn't pin down Futaki for any illegal

activities. Kyo and Ryu glanced at each other, and decided to head for the so-called secret lab that they got

from Daisuke just before he lost consciousness a week before. One of Futaki's spied heard this, and relayed

it to Futaki himself. Futaki in turn, asked Murakami for assistance and told him of the situation. Murakami replied,

and said that he'll take care of the problem.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Mari and Keitaro were frantic as Yuka ran off, leaving a note that she'll

leave because she felt that she'll be a burden. Elsewhere in Tokyo, Yuji and Takumi, who resumed their

discussion on whether to protect humans or not was interrupted when they got a call from Mari. After learning

of the situation, Yuji and Takumi sped off, and Officer Sawamura, who was tailing Yuji, followed, and ten

minutes later, they were ambushed by an armored tank with no plate number. Inside were Futaki's men, firing

the gattling gun, and at the SUV's roof, was an Orphenoch that resembled a cowboy. The _Cowboy Orphenoch_

jumped from the SUV and began his assault. Yuji changed into the _Horse Orphenoch_, while Takumi fastened

the Faiz Belt, punched the codes of the Faiz Phone, inserted it onto the Faiz Belt and became Mask Rider Faiz.

Faiz and the _Horse Orphenoch_ fought the _Cowboy Orphenoch_, with Officer Sawamura alighted from his car,

and saw the two teens changed into their other forms and was baffled that they were fighting another Orphenoch.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Ryu were inside a taxi, and were cruising towards the secret laboratory when a figure

appeared in front of the highway, and the cab driver hit the brakes and honked repeatedly to make the person

move. Ryu and Kyo alighted from the taxi, as they realized who the person was: **Charon** of Pluto. Charon smirked

and said that he will kill both Ryu and DDS, and changed into the _Boatman Orphenoch_, and used his boat pedal

to fire a powerful blast, destroying the taxi and killing its driver. Ryu and Kyo fastened their belts, punched the

codes of their phones, inserted it onto their belts and became Mask Rider Sigma and Mask Rider Gamma.

Gamma: "Great…just f- -king great! We're supposed to investigate that Futaki creep and now Pluto sends one

of its top goons to stall us! Ryu…you better go ahead, I'll deal with this asshole!"

Sigma: "I'll hold him off! I know Charon more than you do…leave him to me!"

As Gamma was about to depart, the _Boatman Orphenoch_ stood in Kyo's path.

Boatman Orphenoch: "Neither of you will go…I will kill you with my own two hands..in the name of the mighty

**Lord Hades**!"

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Check back to see who will win in this double attacks…


	178. Suckered Into a Trap

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

Ryu Amakusa and Kyo Renjou, in their armored guise of Mask Rider Sigma and Mask Rider Gamma,

tried to split up so that Pluto member Charon, now in his Orphenoch form of the _Boatman Orphenoch_,

would be forced to go after one of them so that he would be forced to go after Ryu and enable Kyo to

go to the secret laboratory, but the Boatman Orphenoch used his "boat pedal" to fire a strong energy blast,

knocking Kyo to the ground. Ryu realized that Charon is far much stronger than he thought, and decided

to help Kyo in dealing with their opponent.

Charon: "You won't get away! Ryu…your grandfather has told me to take you out if you refuse to…"

Ryu: "And I have! I'll never join Pluto! I rather die than serve him!"

Kyo: "You heard the man! Leave now or we fry you to bits!"

Charon: "So be it! I won't fall to you just like Thanatos did!"

Ryu, as Mask Rider Sigma, took his Blaygun from his belt's his sheath, and inserted a memory chip inside

the Blaygun, activating his laser saber, while Kyo crackled his knuckles, preparing to "lay the smackdown"

on Charon.

Kyo: "You've been warned. Now you'll get it. Don't say we didn't warn you…"

Ryu: "Kyo…I'll hold him off…better go. We still have a mission to accomplish."

Kyo sighed mentally, but heeded the returning Class Q's advice and boarded an abandoned motorcycle, and

sped off. Ryu stared at Charon's Orphenoch form, ready to execute his attack, while Charon brandishes his

weapon, and both of them are poised to strike first.

Charon: "Fool…do you think we'd let you do what you want? Think again."

Ryu blinked his eyes underneath his helmet, and guessed that Kyo may run into some obstacles, and prayed

that Kyo will be alright.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 5**

Meanwhile, Sawamura watched the scene as Mask Rider Faiz and the _Horse Orphenoch_ double-

teamed the Cowboy Orphenoch, who managed to hold on his own, firing his "pistols", causing his

two opponents to stagger back, and Sawamura was hit by the stray bullet, and he fell to the ground.

He was in pain, but still had his presence of mind. The Horse Orphenoch went to the fallen Sawamura

and stared at him. As Sawamura looked on the Horse Orphenoch reverted back to normal, and the

wounded officer was surprised at who that person was. Yuji Kiba.

Officer Sawamura: "Y-Yuji Kiba?? You…you're…"

Yuji said nothing, and helped Sawamura to the car, and told him to leave. Sawamura did, and sped

off. Faiz managed to fight off the _Cowboy Orphenoch_, who fled. He reverted back to normal, and

the two boarded their vehicles and continued their search for Yuka.

Somewhere within the streets, Yuka was sitting near a coffee bar, wondering if it was right for her to

leave Keitaro's place, but she knew that if the police find out where she is, Keitaro and Mari might

get arrested. As she looked up, she was surprised to see Keitaro, who was panting. Keitaro was

relieved to find Yuka, but then saw another familiar face, and fear enveloped him. It was then that

Saeko Kageyama of the Lucky Clover appeared, and she was approaching Yuka.

Saeko: "This is your last chance, Yuka Osada…join the Lucky Clover and forsake your humanity…

or die!"

Keitaro heard this, and dragged Saeko away from Yuka. He told Yuka to run, but Saeko changed

into the _Lobster Orphenoch_ and strangled Keitaro, and Yuka saw this, and realized that if she doesn't

do something, Keitaro would be killed. Hence, she was forced make a decision, and change into the

_Crane Orphenoch_. The Crane Orphenoch then speared the Lobster orphencoh, and told Keitaro to

run. Keitaro heard it, and was surprised to hear Yuka's voice coming from the other Orphenoch.

Keitaro: "Yuka…n-no…she's an…Orphenoch???"

Keitaro watched in surprise as the two Orphenochs traded blows after blows, and neither one of them

were backing away. Yuka realized if she doesn't do something, she and Keitaro would get killed, and

decided to use her wings to fire feather bombs at her opponent, and the move connected. The

_Lobster Orphenoch_ was hurt by the attack and was forced to retreat. Yuka reverted back to normal,

but refused to look at Keitaro.

Yuka: "Please leave. I'll only be a burden to you. And now you know the real me…it's not possible.

Please…we're not meant to be…"

Keitaro (hugging her from behind): "Yes we are. I don't care if you're an Orphenoch. You're kindness…

your humanity…and fighting for us…it's enough proof that no matter what you are, you're still you. And

who knows…humans and Orphenochs can live together. We'll have to risk it. We have nothing to lose.

I love you, Yuka."

The words melted her heart, and Yuka, in turn, admitted her feelings to him, and they are now officially

a couple. They then left, heading back to Keitaro's shop.

Meanwhile, Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, was cruising towards the secret lab when an armored car

appeared out of nowhere and fired at Gamma, and Gamma swerved from left to right to avoid the bullets,

but when he dodged a bazooka, it hit a playground and many children were killed. He realized that he had

no choice but to retreat, seeing that there were many people within the area that he is in.

Gamma: "This is bullshit! If that was Pluto, then the hell with them! But if this is the handiwork of this Futaki

guy…"

The SUV stopped attacking, and several men in SWAT team uniforms came out, all pointing their guns at

him. Two more SUV vehicles arrived and more men in SWAT team uniforms appeared and pointed their

guns at him. Gamma realized that he has to abandon his mission and sped off. The SWAT team members

boarded their SUV and went after Gamma.

A few minutes later, Sigma and the _Boatman Orphenoch_ were clashing with their weapons, and both were

not showing signs of backing out, and Sigma knew that he has to kill Charon in order to go and help Kyo.

Boatman Orphenoch: "It is useless, Ryu…no matter what you do…you still belong to Pluto…"

Sigma: "And I told you that I'm not your heir…"

At that point, Mask Rider Gamma appeared, ramming Charon, and went to Sigma, and was quite in a hurry.

Gamma: "We'd better abandon the mission and regroup. Pluto and SMART Brain used their influences and

got some "political" backup!"

Sigma: "What do you mean???"

Suddenly, the three SUV vehicles appeared, and all of the SWAT team members came out, pointing their

weapons at the two armored teens, and surprisingly, they didn't even pointed their guns at Charon, who reverted

back to normal.

Kyo: "Get my drift? Let's scoot! We'll figure out a way to expose those assholes!"

Ryu nodded and sat behind Kyo and they cruised off. And thanks to their armored forms, the SWAT team

members' bullets didn't stop the teens from making a clean getaway. Charon nodded at the SWAT team

members and departed.

Someplace else, Takumi and Yuji were talking, and Yuji said he was now having second thoughts about

defending the humans after he told Takumi about what Yuka went through. Takumi reiterated and said to

give it a chance and he'll talk to the police again. Takumi's Faiz Phone rang, and when he answered it, he

realized that it was Keitaro, and Keitaro told Takumi and Yuka is home, and cut off the line. Takumi told

Yuji about this and went to the shop.

At the Tokyo Hospital, later that night, Kyo and Ryu told the other DDS students about what transpired

during the day, and they decided to inform Principal Dan about this situation. They then decided to go home,

while Kyo decided to stay by Kyuu's side, who was still unconscious. Megumi went home as well, as did

Kyuu's mom.

The next day, Takumi and Keitaro were discussing at a park about Yuka, and Takumi was surprised to

hear that Keitaro knows about it, and that he has accepted her. Keitaro also said that he wished that humans

and Orphenochs would co-exist peacefully, and then they wrestled playfully, while Masato looks on with

stern opposition. He couldn't believe that humans are accepting Orphenochs. Then something came into

his head. Masato recalled what he learned from the late Aki Sawada: Kitazaki's massacre at the Ryuseiji.

He decided to ask Mihara to aid him in taking out Kitazaki.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Futaki and Sawamura were being approached by Takumi, and discussed about

what was the police doing and why attacking them. Futaki pretended that he mistook the two as the villains,

and that some of his men were corrupted and worked with the _Cowboy Orphenoch_. And he made it

appeared that he wanted to help Yuka become normal. He said that he's willing to use another experiment

on her and assured that the next one won't be fatal. Sawamura looked skeptical, but said nothing, and Takumi

took the bait. As he left, Futaki assigned Sawamura to do a random patrol, and he agreed. Futaki's purpose

was to keep Sawamura away as to not hinder him from taking out Yuji, Yuka and Takumi.

A week later, Yuka and Keitaro were scheduled to meet on a date in downtown Tokyo, but she texted Keitaro

that she'll be late. She went to meet up with Takumi and Yuji in a grassy area.

Elsewhere, Kyuu recovered and was told that he'll be discharged in three days. Daisuke and Hikari also

recovered, but their memories of the events that happened at the secret laboratory has not yet returned.

At the grassy lot, Takumi told Yuji and Yuka that Futaki was willing to talk to them and promised that he'll

come up with a way of having the humans and Orphenochs meet up and have a co-existing pact. While Yuji

was unsure, Yuka was willing, believing that the police have seen the error of their ways. But suddenly, the

police, under Futaki's orders, surrounded the trio, and the _Cowboy Orphenoch_ appeared, leading the troops.

And they were ready to attack.

Yuji: "Takumi…did you…"

Takumi: "No, I didn't."

The police open fire, sending the three teens running to an open spot. The _Cowboy Orphenoch_ looks on,

and is readying his pistols, preparing for his anticipating attack.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Check back to see what happens. And believe me, it'll be tragic.


	179. The Raging Horse

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

At the Bar Clover, Kitazaki made a surprise return after recovering from the injuries he received at

the hands of Mask Rider Faiz, Mask Rider Kaixa, and Mask Rider Delta. But to his surprise, the bar

was empty, as Saeko and Takuma weren't around.

Kitazaki: "How boring…no one to play with…no one to bully with…"

But then, two figures emerged from the shadows, and confronted Kitazaki. It was Masato Kusaka and

Shuji Mihara, the two male survivors of the Ryuseiji.

Earlier, Masato went to the newly-opened orphanage that Mihara and Rina and planned so that they would

help orphan children like themselves, and while Rina was attending to the children, Masato persuaded Mihara

to help him avenge the Ryuseiji by taking on Kitazaki, the Orphenoch who murdered the Ryuseiji. Kitazaki

smiled, as he realized that he be having fun.

Kitazaki: "Ahh…I guess I won't be bored after all…"

Masato: "You think you'll be smiling for more after we kill you??"

Mihara: "We'll make you pay for what you did to us four years ago."

Kitazaki: "Hee, hee, hee…you're welcome to try. Say…why don't we go to a place where we can fight?

I'm sure that you two won't mind. What do you say?"

The two Ryuseiji members glanced at each other, and agreed upon it. They went to a 15-story building, and

went to the rooftop. There the three prepared themselves as they are about to fight to the finish.

Masato: "Rider change!"

Mihara: "Henshin!"

Kaixa Phone and Delta Pistol: "**_COMPLETE_**"

The two boys changed into Mask Rider Kaixa and Mask Rider Delta, and Kitazaki changed into the

_Dragon Orphenoch_. And after a few seconds of silence, the fight began.

Dragon Orphenoch: "You guys are toasts!"

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 6**

Ryu went to Principal Dan's office and told him what transpired, and said that Futaki may

have ties with Pluto and SMART Brain, and even the police were secretive about Futaki.

Dan was increasingly concerned, as even Senior Inspector Touyama was unable to lay a

finger at the corrupt police official, and wonder how to get him investigated.

Meanwhile, Takumi, Yuji and Yuka were running for their lives when being chased by a hail

of gunfire coming from the Cowboy Orphenoch and the corrupt policemen. Yuji and Yuka

changed into the Crane and Horse Orphenochs while Takumi changed into Mask Rider Faiz.

As Faiz and Yuji deal with the Cowboy Orphenoch, Yuka took care of the policemen, in a

non-fatal fashion. As Yuka turned around, the Cowboy Orphenoch fired his "bullets" at her,

and some penetrated her Orphenoch body, weakening her. As Faiz and Yuji grappled at the

Cowboy Orphenoch, Yuka ran off, and changed back to normal. Nearby, Saeko saw this and

took the opportunity to get her revenge on Yuka.

At the Renjou residence, Mrs. Renjou was washing the dishes when six men in Pluto uniforms

barged in, and were about to abduct her when Ryu and Kyo arrived, and fastened their belts,

punched in the codes, and inserted their phones onto their belts, and became Sigma and Gamma.

The two 15-year old teens split up, as Gamma lead his mom away, while Sigma dealt with the Pluto

goons, not giving them a chance to change into their Orphenoch forms. As the smoke cleared,

Mrs. Renjou saw first hand how the Pluto goons died, as they slowly turned to dusts and crumbled,

leaving nothing but their clothes on. She was quite shocked by this, but Kyo, who reverted back to

normal, assured to her that it'll be over soon. Ryu, who also reverted back to normal, told her to be

a little more patient.

Going back, Yuka was slowly getting weaker, and was resting by a tree, and it was then that Saeko

appeared.

Saeko: "Foolish bitch…now you're dead."

Yuka tried to change into the Crane Orphenoch, but was too injured to use her power. Saeko smiled

at this and changed into the Lobster Orphenoch. There she used her rapier and cut off Yuka to several

pieces. As Yuka died, her body expired unlike other Orphenochs. Instead of turning to dust, her body

turned into a pile of feathers and was scattered, leaving nothing except her clothes and cellphone. Saeko

smirked and left.

Back at the grassy lot, Faiz told Yuji to look for Yuka, and Yuji did, and reverted back to normal, and

began to look for Yuka. Two minutes later, he found Yuka's clothes, along with feathers and some dusts.

He slowly become emotionally unbalanced as tears fell from his eyes.

"_Those humans…those bastards…why did they kill Yuka!! Why??!!_" Yuji cried aloud, and then fainted.

The scene shows a man approaching the unconscious Yuji and carried him to his car and drove off. Meanwhile,

Faiz, who changed into his Blaster Form, managed to weaken the Cowboy Orphenoch and was about to

finish him off when the corrupt policemen surrounded him, and Faiz was forced to retreat by flying via

his rocket backpack.

Three minutes later, Takumi found the remains of Yuka, and sadly took her cellphone with him.

At the building's rooftop, the Dragon Orphenoch was unstoppable, and he loved every minute of it. He tossed

Kaixa and Delta around like toys, and the two armored fighters pooled their resources and executed their Rider Kicks,

but realized that the Dragon Orphenoch was too strong. The Dragon Orphenoch swatted the two opponents,

and they crashed onto the ceiling, and fell to the floor, de-armored. Masato was unconscious, but Mihara was

still awake. As the Dragon orphenoch was about to kill Masato, another Orphenoch appeared, and punched

the Dragon Orphenoch away.

Dragon Orphenoch: "Who the hell are you??"

The Orphenoch, who resembled a goat, did not reply, and instead responded with another punch. The

Dragon Orphenoch retaliated, but couldn't make a connecting hit, as his opponent was quick to dodge the

punches. Irritated, the Dragon Orphenoch changed into his secondary form, which is his accel form, and used

to match his speed with his opponent, but surprisingly, the Goat Orphenoch moved very fast, and soon had the

Dragon Orphenoch thrown off the stairs, and he fell to the ground floor. Since the building was deserted, he had

no problems being seen, and he slowly fled. As Mihara sat up, he saw the Goat Orphenoch reverted to his human

self, and was surprised to see who it was: Hanagata!

Mihara: "F-Father…???"

Hanagata said nothing, but nodded, and left. Mihara slowly went to Masato, and slowly dragged him away.

Later that night, Masato woke up and finds himself in a tunnel, and saw Mihara staring at the ceiling.

Masato: "How did we…???"

Mihara: "An Orphenoch saved us."

Masato: "Was it Takumi??"

Mihara: "No…it was our father…"

Masato stared wide-eyed, as he knew what Mihara meant.

The next morning, Takumi, Mari and Keitaro were walking by a subdivision, having delivered a lot of laundries. He

decided to text Yuka, asking her where she went and why she didn't show up on their first date. Takumi, having

Yuka's cellphone, was torn about telling Keitaro about this, and used Yuka's cellphone to text back, and when his

cellphone beeped he read it, and stared at the message.

"_This is Takumi. I have Yuka's cellphone. I'm sorry…she was killed by the police. Yuji and I couldn't save her_."

Keitaro fell to his knees and cried, and when Mari notices it, Takumi whispered to her the reason, and she said nothing,

feeling sorry for Keitaro.

Meanwhile, at SMART Brain, Murakami received a phone call from Futaki, and spitefully sent him his findings

concerning Orphenochs. Murakami was somewhat angered, and summoned the three members of the Lucky Clover,

and instructed them to rid the human scientists and Futaki, and bring with them the lab equipments.

Nearby, Anubis heard the conversation and smirked, as he left the room unnoticed. He was now planning something

that even Murakami was unaware of it.

At a nearby restaurant, Takumi angrily confronted Officer Sawamura, and in turn Sawamura told Takumi that he was

unaware of what happened, and that only Futaki can answer the question, and told him where the lab is. Takumi cruises

off, and when he arrived, he discovered that the lab was totally wrecked, and when one of the scientist woke up, he told

them that an Orphenoch thrashed the place, and then the scientist turned to dust and crumbled. Takumi checked the other

scientists, and saw that their bodies were in dust forms, and had already crumbled. He was puzzled at who did this.

Eight minutes later, Futaki was cruising at his car in an attempt to escape from the rampaging Orphenoch that thrashed

the lab. And then he saw someone standing in the middle of the road. It was Yuji! It turns out that Yuji attacked the lab,

killing everyone inside, and Futaki managed to escape. Futaki increased the speed of his car, intending to ram Yuji. But

Yuji changed inmto the Horse Orphenoch and punched the front portion of the car, and Futaki was thrown out of the car.

The Horse Orphenoch grabbed Futaki, and stabbed him with his sword, "crumbling" his heart. After that he reverted

back to normal and left, but before Futaki expired, he laughed and proclaimed that the humans will never be defeated.

After Futaki crumbled, he walked away, and was greeted by none other than Hanagata!

Hanagata: "Are you satisfied?"

Yuji: "I…want to thank you."

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Hanagata, the real president of SMART Brain, is back again. Last seen in chapters 127-129, he's

now making another appearance. He'll be paying a visit to Murakami, and tells him what he knows

about the Orphenoch King.

Meanwhile, the Orphenoch King will be partially revealed. And believe me…you'll be surprised!


	180. Murakami Unseated, Enter The New CEO

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

The next morning, Naoya kaido woke up, and when he sat up, he noticed that the little boy he took

in, Teruo Suzuki, was not beside him. He assumed that he went downstairs. As he dressed up, he

went downstairs, and noticed that the living room was empty. Neither Yuji nor Yuka were here, and

soon Kaido became a bit frantic that he realized that Teruo wasn't here. He left the apartment, boarded

his motorcycle and cruises off.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 7**

The boy, Teruo Suzuki, was wandering aimlessly within the national road of Tokyo, and

was acting very odd. He appeared to be in a state of a trance, he was looking straight, and

never blinked his eyes. And he was walking non-stop for hours until he came across a tunnel,

where two men who just finished fixing their car. The man on the rear side of the car then

noticed Teruo, who was looking intently at him.

Man # 1: "Hey, are you lost, kid?"

The other man peeked at the window on the driver's seat, hearing the conversation.

Man # 2: "Forget the kid! His mommy will be looking for him…"

Suddenly, a blue projection appeared from Teruo's shadow, and it revealed to be Teruo's adult

version. The projection began to speak, and said, "You are Orphenochs.". The man near Teruo

was taken by surprise, and was half-way into changing to his Orphenoch form, but blue lines shot

across the man, petrifying him, and blue flames appeared. It turned out that Teruo was absorbing

the life force from the person he fancies, and the man turned to stone and fell to the ground. The

man's partner then realized that the boy is no ordinary Orphenoch, and immediately sped off. The

possessed Teruo was broken from his trance after hearing Kaido's voice calling him. As Teruo was

himself again, he saw the petrified Orphenoch in front of him and became frightened. As Kaido was

comforting Teruo, the man inside the car returned and tried to ram the two, but narrowly missed Kaido

and Teruo. The driver alighted from his car and changed into the Meekrat Orphenoch, and went after

the two. Kaido changed into the Snake Orphenoch and defended Teruo, but soon he was overpowered.

Rina Abe and Shuji Mihara were passing by and saw the commotion, and were surprised to see the

Snake Orphenoch defending Teruo. Mihara changed into Mask Rider Delta and joined Kaido in warding

off the attacker, but were no match. Rina called Takumi, and minutes later, he arrived, changed into

Mask Rider Faiz, and joined in the fight. Faiz realized that the Meekrat Orphenoch was too strong, and

changed into his Accel Mode to finish him off. After that, they all took Teruo to Keitaro's shop.

Later that day, at the SMART Brain Corporation, Murakami was alarmed when the Lucky clover called

him from the secret lab. And there he was briefed about what happened.

Takuma: "The whole place is totally wrecked, and not even one, single equipment can be salvaged."

Saeko: "And tell Murakami that an Orphenoch did this."

Kitazaki wandered around, not even touching one of the wrecked equipments, and was sighing that he

couldn't have any fun doing anything here.

Murakami then told the Lucky Clover to leave the lab at once, and then he hung up the line. He was

wondering who or which Orphenoch has the power to wrecked such an important place.

Later that day, Kyuu was discharged from the hospital and arrived home, with his mom, Kyo, and Ryu

escorting him. He was still not 100 percent healed, but it did not deter him from acting in his usual, hyper

self. Mrs. Renjou smiled and was glad that her eldest son was alright.

Meanwhile, Murakami had just visited the SMART Brain hospital's morgue section, after one of the

doctors summoned him. He showed to him the petrified body of the Orphenoch that was found in the

tunnel, and showed to him that the petrified body was somewhat unbreakable through ordinary means.

Murakami then guessed what this all meant. He then went to another place. There he was wandering

around the corridors of what was left of the building he entered, which turned out to be the Ryusei School,

the underground school for orphans. He was looking at the classrooms, and then a figure appeared after

opening the doors. It was Hanagata, the actual president of SMART Brain. Murakami wasn't intimidated

and even greeted him.

Murakami: "Hello, Hanagata-san. It's been long time. And I figure it out now. You left the scene 20 years

ago, and went "underground"…is because you were resigned to your fate. You knew that you'll die sooner

or later. Am I right…or am I wrong?"

Hanagata did not reply immediately, and Murakami continued his words.

Murakami: "However, I am different from you. There is no reason for me to abandon the fight. But please

tell me…What if…the Orphenoch King awakens…does it mean that we may be saved from our fate? Don't

pretend. I know you were once interested in the king's power."

Having heard of this, Hanagata decided that it was his turn to have his say, and hopefully persuade him

to cease his foolishness.

Hanagata: "Murakami-kun…your era is over. Orphenochs must be destroyed no matter what. But…the

courage to do that…you do not have that."

Murakami: "You are wrong! It should be the humans that must be destroyed! If we have the Orphenoch King's

power, then this planet would belong to us!"

Hanagata remained mum on that, and realized that Murakami must be stopped at any costs. At a nearby corridor,

Anubis and Kelberos overheard the conversation, and realized that they too are at risk. Looking at each other,

they left the building and decided that they should act immediately on this.

Meanwhile, Kaido was dropping by at Keitaro's shop to visit Teruo, but Masato was standing in Kaido's way.

Masato: "You're Yuji Kiba's friend, right? And that also means that you're an Orphenoch too. So scram."

Masato was washing a car, and was using the water hose to get Kaido to leave, but Kaido didn't budge, as

he was intent to see Teruo. Inside the shop, Takumi was about to pick up some laundries when he saw Masato

drenching Kaido with the water hose, and then he punched Kaido to the ground. It was then that Takumi came

to Kaido's side and Masato became more pissed. Ryu Amakusa and Mrs. Renjou were passing by after buying

some groceries, and saw the commotion, and were slightly offended at what Masato just said.

Masato: "Guys like you…Orphenoch staying with humans…someday you'll have to choose between humans

or Orphenochs."

Kaido reacted to what he just heard, and Masato replied with the water hose.

Masato: "Just try it…if you want to die. To me, all Orphenochs are my enemies, whether they're innocent or

not! (seeing Ryu, he approaches him) And that goes for you too! No matter if you're a little kid, an Orphenoch

is an Orphenoch! You're nothing but scum!"

Ryu glared at Masato for the stinging comment, but Kaido and Takumi stared in surprise when Mrs. Renjou

slapped Masato on the face. Hard. Masato fell to the ground and was taken aback by this, and couldn't bring

himself to retaliate.

Mrs. Renjou: "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE GOD! Was it their fault that they were born as

Orphenochs?! Ryu became one by coercion by SMART Brain and Pluto! Even he was trying to cope at what

he has become! You, young man should know your manners…Not all Orphenochs are bad! Never judge someone

by just looking at their appearance. It's their intent that counts!"

It was then that Kyuu and Kyo appeared, having heard of the conversation and witnessing what happened.

Kyo: "Remember…it was an Orphenoch who bailed you out months ago. And it was an Orphenoch who saved

Mari. And it was an Orphenoch who first fought SMART Brain before you or Delta came out."

Masato was pissed and embarrassed by this and went inside the shop. Takumi and Kaido went inside to see

Teruo, and Kyuu, Kyo, their mom, and Ryu went on their way.

Later that night, around midnight, an unidentified man who turned out to be the Hippo Orphenoch, had just

murdered a motorist. The man boarded his motorcycle and was about to leave when Teruo appeared, climbing

on the car's roof. There he went into another trance, and the blue projection appeared, and Teruo's adult version

appeared, and was ready to devour the man, but the man was scared stiff and managed to compose himself, and

drove off. After that, Teruo regained his senses and walked home. He was only clad in his pajamas and was

barefooted. He went back to Keitaro's shop and went back to his room. He was unaware that the man, who as

the Hippo Orphenoch, had followed Teruo, and decided to head to SMART Brain. Minutes later, at SMART Brain,

Murakami then told the man about his theory.

Murakami: "Yes, that boy is the Orphenoch King. Although, he is still halfway dormant, once he consumes

enough energy, from humans and Orphenoch, he will be fully awakened, and henceforth, he will be born to

this world."

The man was concerned, as what Murakami said, it would also mean that lives, including his, has to be sacrificed

in order to awaken the "king".

Man: "You're crazy! I'm not going to throw my life away just for that!"

Murakami: "_Baka_. Without the king's power, we…"

The man screamed at the top of his lungs, and left. At that point, Anubis and King Hades approached Murakami

after making sure that there are no other persons around.

Anubis: "Murakami…we should talk."

Murakami: "I know. We're all in this together. And therefore we should work it out in order to come out on top."

With that, Murakami and the two Pluto members went to Murakami's office to discuss what they need to discuss.

The next morning Teruo was at a park playing baseball with Keitaro. Not far away, Rina, Mihara, Takumi and Mari

were watching. Soon they decided to join Keitaro and Teruo in playing baseball. At SMART Brain, Murakami was

surprised to hear from what the Board Of Directors had just said in a meeting: the unconditional resignation of

Kyoji Murakami. One of the board members reminded that once Hanagata is back, Murakami is no longer needed.

Then, Hanagata entered the conference room, and made a stunning announcement.

Hanagata: "Thank you, Murakami-kun…for your efforts and contributions. I am grateful for that. All of you, listen

up. I have no intention of becoming president again. In fact I'm abolishing the CEO position, as I'll be instilling a

permanent president of this company."

Everyone was baffled at what Hanagata meant, until Hanagata summoned his appointee. It was Yuji Kiba! And he

was dressed as an executive. Within seconds, the Board of Directors voted unanimously at this and Murakami

slammed his hand at the table, realizing that he is now officially unemployed. He went to his office to think, and

was greeted by SMART Lady, who jokingly told Murakami to beg to Yuji so that he might still have a job. Pissed

at the comment, he threw SMART Lady out. But then he had another idea.

Murakami: "It's not over yet. I still have an ace up my sleeve."

At a nearby supermarket in Tokyo, Kyuu and Kyo were helping their mom carrying the groceries while waiting for

a taxi, and they got a shock of their lives when a familiar face appeared in front of them: Anubis.

Anubis: "Ah…the family of Saturou Renjou…had I known that he had a wife, I'd shoot her down just like I did to

the detective who took the bullet that was meant for Morihiko Dan."

Kyuu and Kyo then realized that the bullet that took Saturou Renjou came from Anubis, and decided to take him on,

and urged their mom to run.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

And…a big battle looms…Kyuu and Kyo vs. Anubis. Will the Renjou brothers be able to

defeat the top henchman of Pluto? 

Check back to find out.


	181. Ryu vs Anubis

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

As Anubis approaches the Renjou family, Kyuu and Kyo realizes that he was looking straight at

their mom, and realizes that she was targetted, and both went for Anubis, who swatted them aside.

Not detered, the twin brothers went for another go, but anubis shocked them when he changed into

an Orphenoch for the first time. anubis resembles a Pharoah, thus he is now identified as the

_Pharoah Orphenoch_.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 8**

Pharoah Orphenoch (via blue projection): "Resist all you want. You cannot stop me. I'm doing this

for Master Ryu...even if it means that I take away those important to him."

Mrs. Renjou was trembling in fear, and couldn't bring herself to run, and Kyuu and kyo were continuously

being thrown aside by Anubis' Orphenoch form. The Renju brothers decided to use their last resort.

They took their belts from their backpack and fastens themaround their waists and punched in their

respective codes.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyu and Kyo: "Rider change!"

The twin brothers inserted their phones onto the center portion of their belts, and moments later their

phones chanted "**_COMPLETE_**", and light shone upon them, and were encased in their armors, and

became Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Gamma. Beta and Gamma began to attack Anubis, trying

to keep him away from their mom, but Anubis surprised them with the combination of his fighting skills

and his Orphenoch powers. In his form of the Pharoah Orphenoch, Anubis' physical strength was twice

as that of Ryu's. Beta and Gamma tried all of their fighting skills but were no match for Anubis. Gamma

then activated the Burst Mode of his Gamma Phone and turned it into a Phone Blaster. He fired four shots,

and seemingly dazed his opponent. Mrs. Renjou, on the other hand, took the opportunity to call Ryu

through his Sigma Phone.

Two minutes away from the place where the fight ensued, Ryu answered the call, and was surprised as before.

Ryu: "Kyuu and Kyo were fighting who??!! ANUBIS???!!! Where's your location??...ok, got it! I'm on my way!"

Ryu boarded a taxi and instructed the driver to take him to where the Renjou family members are.

Back at the site, Beta tried using the Grand Impact Punch to take down Anubis (aka the Pharaoh Orhenoch),

but Anubis simply grabbed Beta's wrist and landed four thunderous punches to Beta's ribs, and then threw him

against a car. Gamma, on the other hand, was still reeling from the blow Anubis gave him, and decided to try

another way of stopping him, and grabbed his Gamma Phone and punched in the codes.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "_**JET SLIGER...COME CLOSER**_"

Anubis heard this and went towards Gamma, and grabbed the Gamma Belt while punching Gamma on his chest.

Gamma was thrown near the car where Kyuu landed, and hit his back against the car's door. Gamma was de-

armored and reverted back to being Kyo. Kyo clutched his chest and vomited a lot of blood. Beta went to

Kyo's side, checking on his twin brother. Ryu arrived at this point, and saw the sight before him: Anubis was

in his Orphenoch form, holding the Gamma Belt, and reverted back to his human form.

Anubis: "Greetings, Master Ryu...This will be your last chance...either you return to us or I..."

Ryu (seething with anger): "YOU KNOW MY ANSWER! I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!!"

Ryu fastens his Sigma Belt while Anubis puts on the Gamma Belt and picks up the Gamma Phone.

**4-7-6 ENTER**

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone and Sigma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Ryu and Anubis: "Henshin!"

Gamma Phone and Sigma Phone: "COMPLETE"

Ryu and Anubis changed into their armored forms of Mask Rider Sigma and Mask Rider Gamma, and the

two took out their phones, turned it into their Phone Blasters and pointed it to their faces, and both did not

shows signs of backing away. However, Ryu was distracted when he saw the Jet Sliger approaching, and

Anubis, as Gamma, took the opportunity to whack Ryu on the head, and jumped towards the Jet Sliger,

and began to fiddle with the controls. The Renjou family was watching with worry at how they could win

over this situation. It was then that an idea occurred to Kyo and grabbed Ryu by his arm.

Kyo: "Ryu...d-dial...3-8-2-1...you know what...I mean..."

Ryu nodded and did what was suggested, and the Sigma Phone confirmed the codes. All he has to do now

is wait, and try to avoid the Jet Sliger. It was then that Ryu, as Mask Rider Sigma, decided to try and slow

down the Jet Sliger. Kyuu, as mask rider Beta, decided to join in, and both went to opposite sides, anmd

fired their Phone Blasters. However, the jet Sliger's armor prevented it from hitting Anubis. Instead, Anubis

fired several missiles, and the two Class Q students evaded it, but at the cost of several innocent lives, as the

missiles hit the supermarket, and killed everyone inside. Within five minutes, a dozen ambulances and fire trucks

arrived, and Anubis, as Mask Rider Gamma, smirked, as he fired several missiles, hitting the ambulances and

fire trucks, killing the rescue workers on the spot. Ryu was incensed and was starting to lose his patience.

Sigma: "Damn it! Where's the Jet Sliger and when is it coming?!"

Beta: "Be patient, Ryu! We have to hold on...and we can't let Anubis fire another round!"

Beta then decided to put on the Beta Shot, and pressed ENTER. He was now attempting to use the

**Grand Impact Punch**, and it connected, but it wasn't enough, and he got rammed in the process. But luck

was on Class Q's side, as Ryu's Jet Sliger arrived. Ryu, as Mask Rider Sigma, hopped on and took Kyuu

with him.

Sigma: "Kyuu...take over the wheels...I'll try to get an opening shot."

Beta: "Got it, Ryu!"

And so the two best friends pooled their resources and went straight to Anubis and the Jet Sliger. As Kyuu was

steering Ryu's Jet Sliger, Sigma took out his Silver Blaygun and inserted the Sigma Phone inside it, and pressed

**ENTER**.

Sigma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**".

Sigma's Silver Blaygun fired two energy nets, trapping Anubis inside Gamma's Jet Sliger, halting the super bike.

Sigma then told Kyuu to increase the speed, and Kyuu did so. Sigma was now attempting to execute the **Sliver Dash**,

but Anubis, as Mask Rider Gamma, fiddled the controls, and soon got free from the energy nets, and had the

Jet Sliger moved sideways. Kyuu then fired a volley of missiles, and Anubis did the same. The missiles collided

with one another, but when the smoke cleared, Sigma was flying towards Anubis and the Jet Sliger, executing

the **Silver Crasher**. Anubis fired another set of missiles, and managed to disrupt Sigma's action, and Sigma had

to jump back towards the Jet Sliger. It was then that Kyuu had an idea.

Beta: "Ryu...I'll try to get close...and when I do, jump towards Anubis, and fire away at the controls. Then we'll get

him off."

Sigma nodded, and braced himself. Beta increased the speed, and the two Jet Sligers were inches away, side by side.

And then the drivers were trying to crash each other out. Beta moved his Jet Sliger to the left, and Gamma moved his

to the right, and they were trying to slam each other out. With Gamma distracted, this was the moment Sigma needed,

and he inserted the Sigma Shot on his right hand, and pressed the ENTER button on his phone. After getting a voice

confirmation, Sigma leapt towards Gamma.

Sigma: "ANUBIS!!!"

Gamma was taken by surprise, and Sigma executed the Grand Impact Punch, and Gamma managed to evade it,

but Sigma ended up hitting the controls, and Beta fired the bullets, hitting the control panel of Gamma's Jet Sliger,

and that resulted in an explosion. Anubis was thrown out due to the explosion's impact, and the Gamma Belt and

Phone were thrown away. Kyo, though hurt, managed to grab the belt, and fasten it around his waist, and wasted

no time.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma againand joined Beta and Sigma in overpowering Anubis, who changed into the

Pharoah Orphenoch again.

Beta, Gamma and Sigma then started to corner Anubis, and began to punch him away. Anubis was very defiant,

not backing away, and punched his way out to get an opening. Despite being thrown aside, the three 15-year old

boys showed some determination in stopping a very evil person, and persevered in stopping their enemy.

Beta: ""Kyo! Ryu! Let's finish him off!"

Noing, Gamma and Sigma inserted their Pointers onto their ankles (Sigma on his right forearm), and Beta did the same,

and pressed "**ENTER**" on their phones.

Beta Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Gamma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Sigma Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

The three executed each of their signature Rider Finishers (Beta – **Cold Blue Kick**; Gamma – **Emerald Striker**;

Sigma – Silver Crusher), and despite the resistance Anubis made, the three Riders penetrated their opponent's body,

but after that Anubis still stands, an reverted to his human form. He laughed maniacally but raised his arms, and

an explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared, Anubis disappeared, and not a single trace was left. The three teens

looked around to make sure that there are no other Pluto members around, and after making that all is safe, they

pressed the END CALL button on their phones and they reverted back to normal. Kyuu and Kyo went to their

mom to see if she was alright. Ryu stared at his own Jet Sliger, surprised that he never realized that he even had

one, but frowned when he stared at Kyo's Jet Slier, which was burning to a crisp after he had to destroy it in order

to stop Anubis' attack. He used the Sigma Phone to command his Jet Sliger to retreat, while he and the Renjou

family departed to avoid being seen as to not get interrogated.

**To Be Continued…- - - **

Ahhh…a dream fight in the making…and is long overdue. Anubis always tormented Ryu throughout

the anime series, and Ryu never even had a chance to get back at him, so I decided to do this here.

Happy, Ryu fans?

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Check back to see if Anubis survived, and see what Kyoji Murakami can do to get

his position as SMART Brain CEO back now that Yuji Kiba is the new president.


	182. The Rose Orphenoch's Last Stand

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

Two hours after the incident, in which he Renjou brothers and Ryu managed to defeat Anubis, the

biker, who told Murakami about the Orphenoch being a kid, managed to find the boy's location. The

boy, Teruo Suzuki, was playing baseball with his handlers, was oblivious to what's happening around

him having no clue about what he was doing in the past several weeks. He has unknowingly taken a

lot of lives, human and Orphenochs.

The biker was unwilling to sacrifice his life to Teruo, and is determined to finish off the boy, even if it

means that his life would be limited.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 9**

Near the destroyed supermarket, police and medics were working double time to get survivors out

of the debris, while many corpses were dug out of what's left of the demolished establishments.

Luckily, there were no eyewitnesses on who did this, and police presumed that either a bomber did

this or there was simply an accident.

At a nearby hospital, Kyuu, his mom, and Ryu were waiting at the waiting area after having Kyo

admitted to check if there any severe injuries after coughing out a lot of blood after being struck by

Anubis. Half-an-hour later, the doctor who checked on Kyo came out of the emergency room, removing

his surgical mask and gloves.

Doctor: "You don't have to worry yourself, Mrs. Renjou…your son is out of danger. All he needs is a lot

of rest, and have him refrain from doing anything physically exerting."

Seconds later, Kyo was carried onto a bed and was headed to a ward, and Kyuu and his mom followed.

Ryu went by a nearby window, staring at the sky.

Ryu: "I wonder if Anubis is really defeated? I hope he is...I don't want to see his face again. And if he is

defeated, permanently that is, then that leaves my grandfather to face. It's pretty safe to assume that he

turned himself into an Orphenoch through SMART Brain's help. Like in the case of Anubis, I think my

grandfather might have an Orphenoch form far stronger than Anubis. I hope Kyuu, Kyo and I are strong

enough to defeat him."

After spacing off, he went to where Kyo's ward is stationed. At DDS, Kotaro Nanami, who happened to

passed by the scene where Anubis fought the Renjou brothers and Ryu, witnessed the battle at that time,

and when the fight was over, he secretly followed the teens to the hospital, and after making sure that Kyo

was alright, he went straight to DDS. There he told Principal Dan about what he witnessed.

Principal Dan: "I see...it would be a breakthrough if one of Pluto's top aides is defeated. That would leave

the rest of Pluto's more important henchmen. Also, we still need..."

Principal Dan and Nanami's conversation was interrupted when his cellphone rang. When he answered it,

he was surprised to hear Daisuke and Ken's voice.

Daisuke: "Sir...I think that the petrified persons' case is off to the drain. Mr. Futaki's been killed. He was

presumably by an Orphenoch."

Principal Dan: "What? Are you sure???"

V-Mon (interrupting): "Yes, sir! V-Mon and Daisuke were passing by the secret lab that Ryu and Kyo told

us. We then saw two cars crashed, and a clothes and dusts. We checked for that clothes' ID, and saw Futaki's

name! Ken and Wormmon went ahead, and are now checking the secret lab!"

The founder of DDS and his right-hand man glanced at each other, realizing that the new case that their

students are investigating are getting more bizarre, and with Pluto unsuccessfully assaulted Kyuu and Ryu,

they hoped that they might find a breakthrough and solve the entire scenario involving Pluto and

SMART Brain.

At the park, Teruo was going after the baseball after missing the ball that he intended to hit with his bat. He

went quite far away from the others and was about to get it when the biker appeared, and Teruo looked at

him innocently.

Biker: "Orphenoch King or not, I won't give my life to you! I won't so I'll kill you! And I don't care if my lifespan

will be limited! I won't let you consume me!"

Mari and Keitaro were looking for Teruo and found him, and where shocked to see the biker changed into

the _Hippo Orphenoch_. Takumi and Mihara saw it too, and realized that Teruo is the target. They immediately

fastened their belts, put on their phones (pistol for Mihara) and became Mask Rider Faiz and Mask Rider Delta.

Delta and Faiz ran towards the scene an began to grappled onto the _Hippo Orphenoch_ and pulled him away,

while Mari and Keitaro took Teruo away and headed straight to their van. However, during the confusion,

Keitaro dropped the keys and hence they couldn't open the van's door. Keitaro began to look for the van's

keys while Mari stayed by Keitaro's side.

Meanwhile, Murakami arrived to witness the scene, but decided to stay behind the scene and see how it

turns out.

Delta and Faiz pooled their resources and defeated the _Hippo Orphenoch_, and it was then that Murakami

used his energy ball to disorient them. Seeing that they're dazed, he glanced at the other side, seeing Mari

and Teruo. Smirking, Murakami changes into the _Rose Orphenoch_ and went straight for Mari and Teruo.

Faiz and Delta managed to recover and saw the _Rose Orphenoch_ heading straight for Mari and Teruo, and

they immediately held on to him, and Mari took Teruo and hid themselves behind Keitaro's van. Peeking,

she saw Faiz and Delta were having difficulty containing the situation and contacted Masato for help.

At the hospital, Kyuu, Ryu and Mrs. Renjou were inside Kyo's hospital room, watching him sleeping, as he

was administered with anesthetic fluids following emergency treatment. He miraculously survived, and

suffered only minor chest injuries despite the blow he received from Anubis. Beside his bed was the briefcase

containing the Gamma Gear, and soon, the rest of Class Q arrived after receiving Kyuu's message.

Kinta: "Seriously??!!! It took the three of you to defeat Anubis??!!"

Mrs. Renjou: "Keep your voice down! Kyo is resting!"

Kinta: "_Gomenasai_…"

Kazuma: "With Anubis gone…that leaves the other Pluto henchmen left…"

Megumi: "And so is Kyo's Jet Sliger. That's too bad…"

Ryu: "I know…but there was no other way. At least I discovered that I have one. At least we still have a

chance to stop Pluto."

Soon Class A was the next to arrive, and Yukihira was the most evident member to show concern for Kyo.

Kyuu assured to her that Kyo is out of danger, and she didn't notice that Kinta and the male Class A students

were giving mischievous glances at her, deducing that she has a crush on Kyo. Yuki notices it and told them

she was just concerned, despite the blush on her face.

At the secret laboratory, the Lucky Clover had left the scene, and didn't notice Ken and Wormmon entering the

lab. Ken was surprised to see that the whole place was thrashed, wondering who or what caused this mayhem.

Daisuke and V-Mon arrived and they decided to do some exploration. After half-an hour of loitering around, they

concluded that there's nothing left for them to dig up for clues, since all the equipments and PC units, as well as

the laptops, were destroyed beyond repair.

Daisuke: "Had Pluto not stop Ryu and Kyo, they might have gotten some key clues to help us decipher this mystery."

Ken: "I agree…but then there isn't much we can do. We'd better head back to DDS, and report this to Principal Dan.

By the way, any leads on who killed Futaki?"

V-Mon: "It's definitely an Orphenoch. We don't know who or what…"

Wormmon: "The perhaps that Orphenoch who killed Futaki and thrashed two cars beside him may have been

the one who dismantled this place. Well, let's go."

And the four of them departed from the lab, and neither one of them attempted to pick up some items that may

be used for the crime lab since the whole place was wrecked beyond repair.

Meanwhile, Masato received the SOS call from Mari and headed straight to the park, wondering why an

Orphenoch is after Teruo.

Back at the park, Faiz kept on attacking through a series of punches, but the _Rose Orphenoch_ simply grabbed

Faiz's wrist and landed four thunderous punches to his opponent's ribs, and then threw him against a table.

Delta, on the other hand, was still reeling from the blow the _Rose Orphenoch_ gave him, and decided to try

another way of stopping him, and grabbed his Delta Pistol and spoke the codes.

Delta: "**3-8-2-1**!"

Delta Pistol: "_**JET SLIGER...COME CLOSER**_"

The _Rose Orphenoch_ heard this and went towards Delta, and grabbed the Delta Belt while punching Delta on

his chest. Delta was thrown a few feet away, near Faiz, and hit his back against the ground. Delta was de-armored

and reverted back to being Mihara. Smirking, the _Rose Orphenoch_ reverted back to the human form of Kyoji Murakami,

and fastened the Delta Belt around his waist, and picked up the Delta Pistol. At that point, Masato arrived, and

saw what happened. He angrily fastened the Kaixa Belt around his waist, punched the codes and became

Mask Rider Kaixa. Murakami did the same, and became Mask Rider Delta. The two approached and aimed their

weapons at each other's faces, but Kaixa was distracted when the Jet Sliger arrived. Murakami, as Delta, whacked

Kaixa on the head and jumped towards the Jet Sliger, and began to fiddle with the controls, firing several bullets

at his target. Mihara jumped out of the way, while Delta was now targeting Kaixa.

At that point, Faiz arrived, driving the Side-Basher and Kaixa sat in the passenger seat, and cruises towards the

Jet Sliger. Delta sneered and fired several bullets at them, but Faiz's driving saved them from getting hit, and Kaixa

took a memory chip and inserred it onto the Blaygun, and pressed "**ENTER**" on the Kaixa Phone.

Kaixa Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kaixa fired the Blaygun, and trapped Delta and the Jet Sliger inside a huge energy net, halting his target, and he

urged Faiz to go faster, as he attempts to execute the **Xeno Crash** on the immobilized Jet Sliger. Delta fiddled at

the controls and the Jet Sliger managed to break free and fired more bullets, stunning Faiz and Kaixa. Having had

enough, Kaixa shoved Faiz out of the driver seat and drove the Side Basher. He punched the codes and the

Side Basher transformed into its battle mode, which resembled a combat mech robot. Facing the challenge, Delta

fired several missiles and Kaixa did the same, and as the missiles collided, Kaixa pressed some codes and had the

robot-formed Side Basher go on auto pilot while inserting the Kaixa Pointer on his right ankle, and pressed "**ENTER**"

on the Kaixa Phone.

Kaixa Phone: "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**"

Kaixa then jumped into the air, and a yellow drill beam was fired from the Pointer, and was aimed at the Jet Sliger.

Kaixa was now attempting to execute his Rider kick, the **Gold Smash**, and Delta fired more missiles and hit Kaixa,

disrupting his Rider kick attempt, but managed to survive and jumped back to the Side Basher. This time, Kaixa

had the Side Basher jump up, and landed down, and the Side Basher's robot arms made a direct hit, and smashed

the Jet Sliger to bits, and exploded. Delta jumped away, but the explosion knocked him silly, and the Delta Belt was

thrown off, and Murakami was de-armored. Mihara took the Delta Belt, fastened it around his waist, spoke "Henshin"

on the Delta Pistol, and he became Delta again. Murakami changed into the _Rose Orphenoch_ again, and the three

Riders gang up on him, but the _Rose Orphenoch_ resisted, punching them aside, but the three teens then executed

their Rider Kicks (Faiz - the **Crimson Smash**; Kaixa – the **Gold Smash**; and Delta – **the Lucifer Hammer**) and penetrated

the _Rose Orphenoch_'s body. But the _Rose Orphenoch_ was still standing, and clasped his hands, and he turned

into a sea of rose petals and was scattered. The three looked around to make sure that he is not around anymore,

and then they reverted back to normal.

Ten minutes later, Murakami was crawling near a port, presumably in the north harbor, and he was weak from the

attack. He realized that he failed, and since he is no longer employed, he rather die than facing shame and humiliation.

At that point, Teruo appeared, and in a trance. And then a blue projection appeared, showing Teruo's adult version of

himself, but the left side of his body (from head to toe) showed that it resembled a grasshopper. Murakami then knew

what was going to happen, and decided that this is his only way out.

Murakami: "You…the king…haha…hahaha…hahahaha…yes…take me, your highness…I offer my life to you!!!

Hahahahaha…"

The possessed Teruo nodded and blue lines fired from his fingers and penetrated Murakami's body, draining his

life and energy from him, and consuming him along the way. Murakami became a petrified stone, and fell to the ground.

After that, Teruo was awakened from his trance, not remembering how he got here, and was frightened at the sight

and ran off. Nearby, Hanagata witnessed the scene, and shook his head. He knew that Murakami is no longer a threat,

and now all he has to do is to get Yuji to make peace with the humans, and hoped that the Lucky Clover would

acknowledge Yuji as the new president. He then kicked the petrified body of Murakami, and seconds later it crumbled

into nothingness.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

Murakami's dead, and now the new president of SMART Brain have taken over. So what do you think?

Will the new SMART Brain president be an ally to our heroes?

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Check back to see if Anubis survived, and see what Kyoji Murakami can do to get

his position as SMART Brain CEO back now that Yuji Kiba is the new president.


	183. Appointment With The New President

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

Later that night, Takumi and the gang were standing inside Teruo's room while Teruo was fast asleep

after a bad day earlier at the park. They were in a state of disbelief at why the Orphenochs are targeting

the boy.

Keitaro: "I can't believe this...why are they after Teruo?? He's only a boy. He's got nothing to do with all

of what's happening."

Masato: "Orphenochs are the scourge of our society. They're not easy pickers. They kill all of the humans

they can find."

Masato then glanced at Takumi after the speech, and Takumi looked back at Masato, pissed that the

Kaixa Gear user is still branding him an enemy, but Mari was quick to defend him. She then suggests that

they should all get some rest.

At the Bar Clover, three hours later (it's 12 midnight) Anubis made his way back, slowly, as he was partially

recovered from the attack he received from Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo. Yurie, Kaori and King Hades were there

to greet him.

King Hades: "I'm disappointed in you, Anubis. You failed to get Ryu back and for not killing the Renjou brothers..."

The Lucky Clover members arrived, and told the Pluto members to calm down and make a more thorough

plan in eliminating their enemies.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 10**

The next morning, Kelberos was at the Bar Clover, the first to arrive after Masashi Sudo

summoned him and the rest of Pluto and the Lucky Clover. He was very concerned after

Sudo told him in a very serious matter that he has to announce since he sent a text message

as late as 2 in the morning.

Kitazaki and Takuma also arrived, as well as King Hades and Anubis. They too received

the message, and Mitsuru Sano was the last to arrive.

Sudo: "Well...I won't waste time now, so I'll get to the point. Murakami has been sacked.

Some guy named Hanagata instilled a new president...and it's permanent."

Saeko: "Are you serious??"

Sudo: "Yes. In fact I heard of it when rumors were circulating as late as last night, and when

I asked one of the employees, including Jun Shibaura, well...I felt that I have to let you know."

Anubis: "Perhaps we should ask Murakami for confirmation so that we can make our next move."

Everyone nodded, and the Lucky Clover went to SMART Brain through the usual method,

while Anubis and King Hades went there using their secret entrance.

Meanwhile, Takumi and Mari had just delivered a new set of dried laundries to one of their

customers. As they were making their way to the elevator, they passed by Yuji's apartment,

and Kaido had just came out, as he was going out to look for a part-time job. Since Yuji

"disappeared", he has to earn to pay for the rent.

Takumi: "Hey, Kaido...have you seen Yuji?"

Kaido: "No...I haven't even seen Yuka either..."

Takumi frowned and told him what happened to Yuka. Although saddened, Kaido did not boil

his anger towards the police. Both of them and Mari went to the elevator and left the building.

Later that day, the Lucky Clover, Anubis and King Hades arrived at the SMART Brain Corproation,

and inside the president's office, they were greeted with surprise and disbelief, as Yuji Kiba was

sitting on the chair, where Murakami used to sit there. Anubis and King Hades were equally

surprised, not expecting that the new president was one of their enemies.

Saeko: "You're the new SMART Brain president?? How did this happen?? How can this be??!!

Kitazaki was glaring at Yuji, who is looking straight at the PC monitor. Takuma angrily confronted

Hanagata at the nearby sofa.

Takuma: "Do you know who that guy is?? He's Yuji Kiba! A traitor and an Orphenoch who must

be eliminated! He fought against us and..."

Hanagata looked at Takuma and finally aired their grievances. He stood up and looked at the visitors

and told them what is on his mind.

Hanagata: "That is my decision and it cannot be changed. Whatever troubles and trespasses you

experienced at Yuji's hand in the past...put it aside for now..."

Anubis: "You're saying that we should call it a truce with him?"

Hanagata: "Exactly."

Saeko: "And what about Murakami?"

Hanagata: "Erased from the face of this planet...consumed by the "King"."

Saeko looked baffled at what Hanagata just said, and then he began to tell them the threat that the

Orphenochs are facing.

Hanagata: "Surely you've heard the rumors...that the Orphenochs have a "King"...and a "Queen". The

King matures as he feeds on the life forces of both Orphenochs and humans. So therefore...you must

join forces in order to defeat the Orphenoch King. As of now we do not know where the "Queen" is...

but if we defeat the King first...the Queen will be easy to deal with."

The Lucky Clover and the two heads of Pluto looked on with curiosity and concern, and they decided

to abide by Hanagata's decision, at least for now.

Kitazaki: "To defeat the King of Orphenochs. If we succeed...the Orphenoch Queen would be next...

sounds like fun."

Kitazaki was clasping his hands in excitement as he gets to fight someone other than his usual enemies,

and then looks at Yuji with glee.

Kitazaki (purring): "Aren't you lucky, Kiba...? If not for this situation, you'd have been killed by me."

Yuji (smirking menacingly): "As I am the president now...you cannot defeat me. No one can."

As Hanagata left the office after the mutual agreement, Yuji told Anubis to summon the Pluto fighters,

while he told Saeko to summon the Zodiac fighters.

(**A/N: After becoming president through Hanagata, Yuji browsed through Murakami's profile, **

**and learned about the Zodiac fighters and their previous assignments under Murakami's rule**)

At DDS, Ryu was now trying to re-adjust his life as a normal teenager after months of being a slave to

SMART Brain and Pluto. He was also pleased that despite what happened to the DDS students during

his absence, they were still in high spirits, and all is well. Of course he was surprised at what he had found

out. Daisuke led Ryu to a closet where Kyuu and Megumi are doing their make-out sessions, and an

enraged Megumi punched Daisuke on his face and was knocked out. As Meg slammed the door shut,

Ryu giggled that Class Q is as the same as before. As Ryu was wandering around the halls, he noticed

Yukihira slanted against the wall, her head glancing at the ceiling. She was having thoughts about Kyo,

wondering if it's possible to fall in love with him.

Ryu: "Yuki...are you alright?"

Yuki (surprised): "Whoa! Uh...yes I am. You startled me."

Ryu: "Sorry."

Kuniko: "Um...hi, Ryu. So...Yuki's thinking of Kyo again...???"

Yukihira: "Hey! I'm not!"

Kuniko: "Yes you are!"

Yukihira: "No I'm not!"

Yukihira and Kuniko were grappling at each other playfully as their fight moved away from the hall. Ryu

smirked at the scene, as he was now back to normal, but was also worried that Pluto and SMART Brain

may use extreme force to eliminate their biggest threat: DDS.

In an elevator inside SMART Brain, Yuji was with Hanagata and both are heading towards a lower

ground. He was wondering why Hanagata chose him to be the new president.

Yuji: "Hanagata-san...why did you choose me to replace Murakami?"

Hanagata: "That is because..."

However, Hanagata hesitated, and had to say something so that his new protégé won't suspect something.

Hanagata: "...well, you'll understand someday."

By the time the elevator stopped, they were inside a secret laboratory, and opened a secret room.

Hanagata: "I have something to give you...there is something only you can do. That is to defeat the

Orphenoch King."

As the two entered the secret room, Hanagata opened the lights, and as they went inside, the former

head of SMART Brain showed his new protégé what appeared to be a cage that was stationed at the

center of the room. As Hanagata pressed a button, the cage was lifted, and it revealed to be "fish tank"

with water, and a red belt with a round-shaped buckle with the logo "SMART Brain" and the

Greek letter **Omicron** engraved on it. Yuji looked at Hanagata with surprised, and Hanagata began

to speak.

Hanagata: "Originally...this belt was designed to protect the "King"...but now they'll have to be used

to defeat him. As of now, I managed to complete 24 belts. Please use this. I do not possess much time

left..."

Yuji was baffled at what Hanagata said, and asked him what he meant. However, Hanagata was mum

about this.

Outside DDS, it was lunch time, as the time is now 12:00. Kyo was standing by the gates of DDS, and

was waiting for Kyuu and Ryu to come out. Hi mom asked him to deliver the packed lunch boxes she

made for Kyuu and Ryu, and Kyo couldn't bring himself to go inside, as he was afraid of meeting up with

Yukihira, as he realized that Class A and C would tease him and Yuki about being a couple. Finally, Kyuu

and Ryu came, as they received Kyo's text message.

Kyuu: "Thanks for the delivery, Kyo."

Ryu: "Why didn't you come inside? There's no restriction since it's lunch time..."

Kyo: "You know exactly why."

Kyuu: "Oh, come on! So what if they're teasing you? There's no harm in that..."

Kyo: "Can it, nii-san!"

Ryu smiled as the twin brothers began to argue, but his face became serious as a limousine parked in

front of the gate, and a familiar face emerges. It was the SMART Lady. Kyuu and Kyo stopped arguing

as they noticed it too. They braced themselves in case there is an ambush.

SMART Lady: "Hi!!! Nice to see you boys! Anyway, you don't have to act defensively. I came here to

tell you that you have an appointment his afternoon. The new president of SMART Brain Corporation

wants to speak with you."

Kyuu blinked his eyes in surprise at what he just heard. Ryu Looked on with curiosity, but Kyo was

flabbergasted at the remark, thinking it was just a trick.

Kyo (grabbing the SMART Lady by her collar): "Listen here, you blue-colored make-up wielding bitch!

We know that Murakami is the head, and that Hanagata is the actual head! You expect us to fall for that

bullshit??!! Want me to color your whole body in red??!!"

SMART Lady: "EEEKKK!!! Help! Rape! Rape!"

Kyo released her after that remark, and then she playfully touched her body.

SMART Lady: "Oh no…you touched me…I lost my innocence! You have to marry me…"

Kyo (turning red): "You jackass! Want to lose your innocence??!! Here!!! Take this!!"

Kyo grabbed her by her neck and did a choke-hold similar to the cobra clutch move performed by

**WWE** wrestler **Sgt. Slaughter**.

SMART Lady: "Help! Rape Rape!"

Kyuu and Ryu grabbed Kyo and urged him to let her go, and when he did, SMART Lady composed herself.

SMART Lady: "Geez...you don't have to assault me like that! Like I said, I came here to tell you that

the new president of SMART Brain Corporation wants to meet and speak with you. If you don't believe me,

fine. Well...that's all for now. Bye-bye!"

As SMART LADY turned and leaves, Ryu asked her again what time is the appointment, and she said the

time will be 16:00. As she left, Ryu told the Renjou brothers that they should check it out.

Meanwhile Masato was cleaning the Side Basher in front of the Dry Cleaning Shop, and Takumi decided to

ask him if he has seen Yuji.

Takumi: "Hey, Masato."

Masato: "What do you want?"

Takumi: "Do you know where Kiba is? Where he is...what's he's doing?"

Masato: "How the hell should I know?? And besides...he's your friend...since you're both Orphenochs!"

As Takumi glared at Masato, Masato qickly kneels, as a painful headache hits him. As Takumi tries to help

him, Masato told him that he is alright. When the pain subsides, the SMART Lady arrived, and told them

that the new president of SMART Brain wanted to speak with them.

Masato: "Your saying that Murakami is no longer the head??"

Takumi: "Who is this new president?"

SMART Lady: "You'll have to find out later. The time of the meeting is 16:00. See you then!"

As the SMART Lady left, Takumi and Masato were baffled at the developments, and agreed to see the new

president later at 16:00.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Check back to see what our heroes' reaction would be when they find out that that Yuji Kiba is the new

president of SMART Brain Corporation.

And find out what their reactions would be once they're told about the Orphenoch King.


	184. Face To Face With The New President

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

The time now is 16:00. It was an hour after classes at DDS were dismissed, and everyone left

and went home while others go to other places such as the malls, while others were on their way

to their assignments. But…not for three 15-year old boys, as Ryu Amakusa, Kyuu and Kyo Renjou

were outside the DDS gate, as Kyo were waiting for Kyuu and Ryu to come out. That time was

15:30, and the boys decided to go to SMART Brain to meet up with the new president, but before

heading there, Kyo made a last-minute check up.

Kyo: "Ryu…_nii-san_...did you brought your belts with you?"

Ryu: "It's inside my backpack."

Kyuu: "Mine too."

Kyo: "Then it's better if we all wear it. Remember...most of the employees at SMART Brain are

Orphenochs, so it'd be best if we're better prepared."

The two boys from Class Q looked at each other and nodded, as they fastened their belts around

their waists, and tucked out their upper clothing and were about to leave when tow persons approached

them. It was Megumi Minami and Yukihira Sakurako! They somewhat overheard Kyo's words

and are now standing in their way.

Megumi: "You're going there??? Why???"

Yukihira: "Tell me you guys aren't going to commit suicide…"

Kyuu: "No…actually…"

Ryu: "We were invited by one of the PR's and we decided to meet up with the new president…"

Megumi and Yukihira: "New President of SMART Brain??!!"

Kyo: "Yeah, the new president. We thought it was a hoax, but we couldn't ignore this, and it'd be

best to know who's heading it now. I find it hard to believe that Murakami has been replaced, so we

decided to see who's leading them now…"

Megumi: "We're coming too, and don't try to stop us!"

Yukihira: "And that's final!"

Ryu tried his best to persuade the two girls not to come along, but Meg clutch herself on Kyuu and

was not letting go, and started to cry. Kyo sighed and said that they can come as long as they stick

with them. Kyuu and Ryu sighed in unison, and they hail a taxi and told the driver to take them to

SMART Brain Corporation.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 11**

The time now is 16:00. And at the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Masato and Takumi boarded

their vehicles and went to SMART Brain Corporation to meet up with the new president, as they

figured that Murakami had perished after their last battle.

By the time they arrived, the SMART Lady was there to greet them, and she escorted them to

the 30th floor, at the lobby near the president's office. There Takumi and Masato were surprised

to see Shuji Mihara sitting on the sofa. It turns out that he too was invited to see the new president.

Masato: "You too???"

Mihara: "Yes. I was also told that this new president wanted to talk to me."

As SMART Lady smiled, she told them to wait while she informs the president that the first batch

of visitors has arrived. As she left, Masato looked around, making sure there are no other persons

watching them.

Mihara: "First batch??"

Masato: "It better be not those Renjou twits…"

After 15 minutes have passed, Masato began to feel uneasy, feeling that something wasn't right.

Masato: "Don't let your guards down...this might be a trap."

Kyo: "My thoughts exactly."

Turning around, Masato, Takumi and Mihara were surprised to see Kyuu, Ryu, Kyo, Megumi and

Yukihira approaching, with the SMART Lady escorting them.

SMART Lady: "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting...the new president is still attending a very important

meeting...please wait for a little while. I'll see when the meeting is going to end."

As the blue garbed female mascot left again, Masato approached the five teens, and gave an evil eye

to Ryu.

Masato: "I can't believe that the new president has invited an Orphenoch scum like you here..."

Ryu (glaring back): "And now is it my fault that I become one? I did not ask for this. Murakami is to be

blamed for this..."

Masato: "Don't be melodramatic…"

Megumi stepped forward and gave Masato a hard slap, and told him to stop the racist remarks, and

Mihara decided to quell the tension.

Mihara (grabbing Masato away): "Please stop it, Masato. And we're here to meet the new president,

not to look for trouble..."

Kyuu: "The SMART Lady told us that, too. What happened to Murakami?"

Takumi stepped forward and told Kyuu and the others about what happened to Murakami, and all agreed

that he perished from his injuries. Masato had to keep his cool as Kyo threatened to get physical if he hears

another racist remark aimed at Ryu.

The time now is 18:00, and the six visitors were still waiting. They were wondering what was keeping the

new president and why he hasn't summon them. At that point, Class C arrived along with their Digimon

partners. It turns out that by 17:30, Class C had just finished solving a case, and when they were on their

way back to Odaiba, the SMART Lady approached them and told them that the new president of

SMART Brain wanted to meet and speak with them. Out of curiosity, they agreed, and here they are.

Daisuke: "Guys! You're here too??"

Takeru: "This is a coincidence...we didn't even know that you too were summoned..."

Kyo: "It'd be best that we be ready for anything...we don't know what the meeting might be, but we can't

discount the possibility of getting attacked or be taken prisoner..."

It turned out that from 16:00-17:00, Yuji was in a meeting with several foreign investors, who learned

about the new president of SMART Brain, and through Hanagata's teaching, Yuji quickly learned the ropes

about corporate business, and quickly knew how to handle the pressures, and through his newly-acquired

know-how, he managed to get the foreign investors to invest their businesses at SMART Brain, thus the

corporation quickly attracted a lot of business prospects.

During this time, the SMART Lady offered the visitors some snack and drinks, and even assured that they

are not laced with poisons or sedatives. V-Mon and Armadimon were the first to taste the snacks and drinks,

and after several minutes, they declared the food safe. The rest decided to eat and drink, while Kyo was

glancing at the window, and could see that the sun was about to set. Yuki went beside him and tried to comfort

him. At the end of the sofa, Kyuu and Megumi were holding hands, and were getting a little mushy.

And from 17:00 up to now, he was at his secret office to talk with the remaining Zodiac fighters (minus

Asakura and Kitaoka), the Lucky Clover and Pluto. They were discussing the possibility that the visitors

that Yuji is expecting might turn down his offer, and asked for suggestions. And he was also discussing

about using the SMART Buckles (the Omicron belts) against the DDS students as part of his mission to

eliminate the humans. When he realized that the time is almost 19:00, Yuji decided to confront his visitors

so that he could assess the situation.

When the time reached 19:00, SMART Lady was given the go-signal to summon the visitors, and when

she did, Kyo was the first to lead the others, as he was anticipating an ambush. As they entered the president's

room, they were greeted with shock and disbelief. They saw Yuji sitting on the chair and table that was

once occupied by Murakami. Yuji just smirked at their reaction. He was wearing a business suit with the

SMART Brain ID attached to his blazer. He glanced at the visitors that he invited. Kyuu and Kyo glanced

at each other, as they felt that something wasn't right, that the Yuji Kiba they knew before is somewhat

different. Ryu on the other hand, was also surprised, not expecting that a renegade Orphenoch would

become the new president. Even Class C was shocked by this, and so were Kyuu and Kyo. SMART Lady

smirked and left the room, and soon Yuji began to break his silence.

Yuji: "Thank you for accepting my invitation. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Now that we're here,

I'll get right to the point. Yes...I'm the one who summoned you all here...and that's right, I'm now the

president of SMART Brain."

Takumi was in a state of disbelief. Weeks ago he and Yuji were assaulted by Futaki, and then got separated,

and learned that Yuka was apparently killed. Then he found out that Yuji had deserted his apartment, and

now here he is. He now has a lot of thing on nhis mind and wanted to get them answered.

Takumi: "You're the president?? What the hell is going on here??? Answer me!"

Kyuu: "Yuji..."

Kyo: "Better explain yourself..."

Yuji: "Everyone...please calm down. First...I wanted to get some opinions from you all. To be frank about it...

I'll be needing all of your powers in the foreseeable future…will you join and pledge your allegiance to

SMART Brain and lend me your powers?"

The visitors were shocked to the core at what Yuji had just said, and couldn't believe their ears. Kyuu

and Kyo were in a state of disbelief, as the person in front of them wasn't the Yuji they knew.

Takumi: "What are you saying?"

V-Mon, Tailmon, and the others were silent about this but braced themselves in case this situation gets

out of control. Masato was now getting suspicious and decided to speak out his mind.

Masato: "Alright...what is this about?!"

Yuji: "Please...we're all here because of a reason. And all of us humans and Orphenochs are in grave

danger. The reason why I'm asking you if you could lend your powers to SMART Brain is because the

**Orphenoch King** has to be stopped."

Ryu: "Orphenoch King??"

Kyo: "I seem to have heard of that word before...but I'm not sure about this..."

Ken: "So you're saying you want us to join forces with SMART Brain to eliminate this so-called

Orphenoch King because you that this..."king" a threat to us all?"

Yuji: "Exactly. When the Orphenoch King has awakened...not only are the Orphenochs become

food...but also us humans. Do you want that to happen?"

Masato wasn't impressed, and is not willing to cooperate or listen to the rest of the details. He

decided to leave.

Masato: "I don't know what you're thinking and what this topic is all about...but I refuse. I will not

let myself be manipulated by an Orphenoch...not by SMART Brain...and not by you! I have no

plan...or intention in allying myself to my true enemy. This was a waste of time."

Yuji looks on, but wasn't impressed by Masato's answer or his behavior, but did not stop him from

leaving. Mihara stood up, trying to get Masato to reconsider, but bows politely at Yuji before leaving.

Class C looked at each other but decided to stay to get more information about this Orphenoch King.

Yuji looks at the remaining visitors and decided to see if they were willing to cooperate.

Yuji: "So then...what are your responses? Like I said earlier Orphenoch King is becoming stronger

when he absorbs the life forces of humans and Orphenochs. For the sake of both our sides, we should

join forces and..."

Kyuu: "Have you heard about the people in several establishments turning to blue-colored stones...

petrified into an unknown mineral element?"

Yuji smiled at the de-facto leader of Class Q, seeing that he has excellent deduction abilities.

Yuji: "Yes...what you saw is just an example. He can petrify and leech everyone's lives in just one go.

The same goes for Orphenochs."

Kyo: "And if we say yes...that would also mean that we'll have to side with Pluto and Lucky Clover.

Surely you heard of..."

Yuji: "Yes...Pluto...they'll be involved since they're also Orphenochs..."

Ryu: "If that is the case...we turn down your offer. You should know, Pluto and DDS are sworn enemies,

plus the fact that Pluto is a criminal organization. And imagine this that the authorities learning of your

alliance with that organization...that would doom your corporation's reputation."

Kyo: "Tell you what...if you sever your ties with Pluto...we'll consider your offer."

Daisuke: "Same goes for us, too. Ok, guys...let's go."

The DDS students bowed gracefully at Yuji and left the office, leaving Yuji and Takumi alone. There

Yuji decided to have a private conversation with Takumi, and to see where his true loyalties lie.

Yuji: "So...what about you?"

Takumi: "Let me ask you this...do you really wish to protect humans? Or do you wish to protect only

the Orphenochs?"

Yuji was hesitant to answer the question, but finally gave his reply.

Yuji: "I...have already discarded my humanity."

Takumi was surprised by this, and was in disbelief at what his friend had become.

Takumi: "How...how could you?? Wasn't it your dream that humans and Orphenochs coexists in peace

and harmony??!!"

Yuji: "Silence! When will you open your eyes??!! All that I went through is nothing more than white lies!"

Takumi and Yuji stared at each other in sheer intensity, not backing away from each other. Meanwhile,

Masato and Mihara were approaching the elevator as they were walking away from Yuji's office.

Mihara: "Kusaka! Wait up! Shouldn't we hear him out? What if this Orphenoch King threat is real?"

Masato: "You don't know anything. Kiba is just plying us for fools. Remember...Orphenochs are our

enemy...whether they're good guys or not."

Masato did not notice that someone had just entered another elevator, but Mihara did, and was surprised

to see who it was. It was Hanagata!

Mihara: "Father!"

Mihara entered the elvator where Hanagata was standing, and was surprised to see Mihara. Masato

heard what Mihara said, and saw Mihara and Hanagata together. But before he could enter, the door

closed, and the elevator they were riding was decending. Masato entered another elevator and hoped

to catch up with them.

Meanwhile, Class C where inside another elevator, while Kyuu, Ryu Megumi, Yukihira and Kyo were

in another elevator. Kyuu was in deep thought about the meeting that they attended, and wondered if

the Orphenoch King is real or not. Their elevator stopped at the 5th floor, but as the doors slide open,

no one was there, but Kyo stared wide-eyed at the person who passed by: Hanagata! Kyo bolted out

of the elevator and followed Hanagata. Kyuu, Ryu and the two girls did, and followed Kyo as Kyo was

following Hanagata. At that point, Kitazaki, Takuma and Saeko had just left a room, and blocked the

teenagers' path. Kaori, Yurie and Charon appeared behind the three boys, surrounding them.

Kitazaki: "You have some guts coming here...what fun this will be..."

Kaori: "Now then...hand over Master Ryu to us...or die!"

Charon: "Better rejoin us, Ryu...or say goodbye to your friends..."

Ryu (transforming into the _Devil Orphenoch_): "Kyuu, Kyo! I'll hold them off! Put on your phones!"

As The Devil Orphenoch spread his wings, the Lucky Clover changed into their Orphenoch forms,

while the Renjou brothers punched the codes of their phones, and shouted "Rider Change!". But just

when the twin brothers are about to put their phones onto their belts, and before pandemonium was

about to break out, Hanagata entered the fray, and stood in front of the five teens.

Hanagata: "ENOUGH! I won't allow wanton violence or havoc here inside at SMART Brain! Cease

your attack! Now!"

Everyone halted their action, but Ryu remained in his Orphenoch form, shielding Megumi, Yukihira,

Kyuu and Kyo, who were just moments away from changing into the Rider armors. Hanagata glanced

at the twin brothers and then at Ryu, and told them that it is alright. Ryu then reverted back to his human

form, but was still shielding his friends.

Hanagata: "You must be Ryu Amakusa...I heard so much about you and your school. It's an honor to meet

you. Kyo...you have grown up...just like your twin brother..."

Kyo: "Where have you been??? What is going on here???"

Hanagata: "All in due time...but right now...I want you to leave."

Pluto and the lucky Clover were unwilling to let their prey go, and Takuma went to Hanagata to

question him.

Takuma: "Are you willing to let them go??!! Do you know what will happen if we let them??!!!"

Hanagata: "For now. I will not let any damage happen here. And I heard that they're hear to meet

with the new president…"

Kyo: "We did. And he turned into an arrogant asshole, unlike before when he was kind-hearted.

I don't know what happened to him, but you'd better teach him some humility."

Hanagata glanced at the Lucky Clover and told them to let the five teenagers go, and grudgingly,

both the Lucky Clover and Pluto members stood aside and allowed the five teens to leave safely,

and when they're gone, Hanagata left as well.

Saeko: "I wonder why Hanagata allowed those brats to leave..."

Kaori: "That old fool...those DDS brats and Ryu might..."

Kelberos (appearing): "They won't...now that they're told about the Orphenoch King...they'll have

to think about fighting alongside with us. They now knew of the risks involved."

Back at Yuji's office, Takumi and Yuji were having a heated argument about their beliefs, and the

scene is getting worse by the minute.

Yuji: "Do you still believe that humans and Orphenochs can get along together?? You saw what

happened to us several weeks ago. Yuka died because of them. You...you're an Orphenoch. Discard

your humanity and join us!"

Takumi: "You already know my answer...you should have known it."

Yuji looked at Takumi, not pleased with his answer. Realizing that their conversation is getting nowhere,

he decided to end it by showing Takumi the way out.

At the ground floor, Mihara stepped out of the elevator, ecstatic about the brief conversation he had

with Hanagata, the Ryuseiji's adopted father. He was thrilled when told that he will meet up with Mari

and Rina, as well as with Masato. It was then that Masato exited another elevator and approached Mihara.

Masato: "Mihara! What happened?? Where is he?? Where's our father?? What did he tell you??!!"

Mihara: "He's still the kind father just like before. He wants to meet with us all."

Masato wasn't quite thrilled, but realized that he wanted to se him after all, and hopefully answer a lot

of questions.

Outside the building, Class C was still waiting for Ryu, the two girls and the Renjou brothers after

sensing that they weren't ahead of them, and was worried that they might still be inside. Finally, they

emerged, and they were in a state of confusion. Kyuu was comforting a rather shaken Megumi while

Kyo and Yuki looked at the SMART Brain building, as they realized that they were saved by the former

head of that corporation.

Hikari: "What happened to you guys??? We thought you went ahead of us when we realized that you

were the last to come out of the president's office!"

Kyuu: "It's a long story..."

Ryu: "And a lot more complex, but Kyo should be the one to tell us...How did you know about Hanagata...

and why Pluto obliged with his decision to let us go?"

Class C were baffled at this, and decided to go home as they realized that it was already 20:00.

As the DDS students and Kyo left, Hanagata was watching them from a window at the 3rd floor,

but then he looked at his left hand, and saw particles of dusts falling from his hands. He realized that

time was running out, and he had to do something about this.

Outside, Yuji was walking Takumi out, and told him that as long as Takumi defends the humans, he

will be marked an enemy. Takumi in turn called off the bluff and left. Minutes later, Kaido arrived,

with the SMART Lady, and the two friends were reunited, but Kaido was unaware of Yuji's new

behavior, and that Yuji has plans for him.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Hanagata reunites with the surviving Ryuseiji and gets to talk to Ryu and Kyo.

Yuji puts his plans in motion after realizing that DDS would be a threat to his new agenda,

and unleashes his own private army.


	185. Ryuseiji Reunion

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

At SMART Brain Corporation, inside the secret Lab, Yuji Kiba was inspecting the lab to check on

the latest experiments he had concocted. He was now determined to rid any obstacles that would

prevent him and his Orphenoch allies in looking for the Orphenoch King. Then one of the scientists

approached Yuji and apprises him about the status of their work.

SMART Brain Scientist: "Mr. President, we have successfully recreated the cloned versions of the

four Shohoku players by using the DNAs we extracted from them before their deaths."

Yuji nodded, but then informed him to do the same to the Ryonan players. It turned out that Yuji had

found out about Murakami's files on the deaths of the Slam Dunk characters, and an idea formed in his

head and decided to put to use the SMART Belts given to him by Hanagata.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 12**

At Odaiba, Class C has told their friends within the Chosen Children about what they learned: Yuji Kiba

is now the new president of SMART Brain. Of course they knew Yuji through the stories told to them

by Kyuu and Kyo, and when they met him during Kyuu and Megumi's wedding months ago. Although

there were mixed reactions on what they were told about, specifically about the emergence of the

Orphenoch King.

At the Yagami apartment, Taichi and Hikari are having a serious conversation about this. And both were

airing their concerns.

Hikari: "...but _nii-san_...the way Kyuu and Kyo told us, and when we first met him...I'm sure that Mr. Kiba

is not a bad person..."

Taichi: "But from what Takeru told me on the phone, he and Daisuke, and even Ken, sensed that Mr. Kiba

is somewhat different from the way he is before. We'll have to wait and see before we make another move."

At another apartment, Takeru, Iori and Miyako were also having a conversation about the meeting at

SMART Brain, and were also discussing about what Kyuu told them: Hanagata has resurfaced! And

even his presence had held the Pluto members and the Lucky Clover at bay. Now they wondered what

will happen in the coming days.

Elsewhere in Odaiba, Mimi, Koshiro, Yamato, Sora and Jyou were also talking about what they were

told by Class C at a coffee cafe, and their partner Digimons were listening in on the discussions.

Mimi: "Yuji the new president?? Now that's a breakthrough..."

Koshiro: "And I'm surprised that the so-called Lucky Clover has accepted him..."

Yamato: "Better not jump to conclusions. Remember what Takeru said...Pluto is also part of SMART Brain.

Until Mr. Kiba severs SMART Brain's links with them, they'll remain as DDS' enemy. We don't even know

if he can be trusted, judging from the attitude that he emanated."

Jyou: "And more importantly…what is this about the so-called Orphenoch King?"

Sora: "Yeah…that term somewhat sent chills on my body…"

Yamato: "According to what Taichi and Takeru told me, this Orphenoch King is said to be a threat to both

humans and Orphenochs. This Orphenoch King is said to be capable of draining the life essence of humans

and Orphenochs. The problem is that SMART Brain didn't provide any details about this other than what

they told Class C. As of now, we're not sure if this is for real or if it's just a bluff."

Elsewhere at Tokyo, Class A is having a meeting inside a cafeteria. They were briefed by Yukihira and are

discussing about what she, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo has told them about the meeting at SMART Brain.

Yuki: "...and that's how it happened. Hanagata has appointed Yuji to replace Murakami, and now he just

told us about the Orphenoch King..."

Kuniko: "So…what else has he told you?"

Yuki: "Aside from us, even Class C were summoned and even asked the Digimons about lending their powers..."

The rest of Class A looked intently at their class leader after hearing her story, and were in a state of disbelief.

She then went to the subject about the orphenoch King and why he was labeled as a threat to both sides.

Yuki: "According to what Yuji said, this Orphenoch King is said to be the creator of all Orphenochs, and it

feeds on the life force of humans…and Orphenochs."

Saburumarou: "Come on! This Orphenoch King feeds on its own kind?? I think Kyo's just saying that to

impress you…"

Yuki stood up and slammed her hands on the table, startling her classmates, and that includes Saburumarou.

Yuki: "I DIDN'T MAKE THIS UP, AND NEITHER IS KYO! He's not the kind who makes up stories!

Even Kyuu and Ryu are there, and I even mentioned that Class C is also there! This is a serious situation here!"

Her outburst caused her classmates to take seriously and Saburumarou to shut up. But the waitress approached

her and told her to calm down. Yuki apologized for her outburst and continued her discussion.

At the Renjou apartment, Kyuu had just came down from the stairs after fixing his bed. When he went to the

living room, he saw Kyo sitting on the sofa, dressed in his usual attire: Black jeans, black sleeveless shirt with

a white cross engraved, his black biker gloves, and while rubber shoes, and his white jacket lay near him. He

was in deep thought, and he looked serious. Ryu then entered the room and noticed the scene, and decided

to break the silence.

Ryu: "You know...I have a bad feeling about something. I think that Yuji won't break his ties with Pluto, since

they're also Orphenochs due to Murakami. And I'm also thinking about the former president..."

Kyo: "Murakami?"

Kyo: "No...Hanagata."

Kyuu: "Come to think of it...you said that it has been several years that he went "missing". With Eichii Toda

taking the helm...and now Murakami..."

Kyo: "And perhaps Hanagata may have played a hand in selecting Yuji as the new president. But what really

bugs me is that..."

Ryu: "Yes...even though he is no longer the president, he still manages to suppress other SMART Brain-affiliated

workers, such as the Lucky Clover and Pluto. He held them at bay so that we could leave safely."

Kyo: "And maybe that's what we should do...find him and extract all the answers that we need."

Ryu: "How?"

At this point, Mrs. Renjou came in and summoned the three boys. She asked them to take a pile of laundries

with them and go to the Kikuchi Laundry Shop to have the clothes washed up. The three boys nodded and

took the laundries and left.

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Keitaro had opened his shop so that customers would flock in and have

their clothes washed and dried. Rina Abe and Shuji Mihara came by, and decided to pay a visit to their friends

and to Teruo. Takumi was preparing to activate the washing machines while Masato was standing outside.

Then an unexpected visitor arrived. It was Hanagata! And he stood outside the shop and glanced at a surprised

Masato.

Masato: "F-Father…!"

Hanagata: "Hello, Masato. It's been a long time."

Mari arrived after buying several washing items for the laundry shop and saw Hanagata embracing Masato.

She ran to him and hugged him, tears fell from her eyes.

Mari: "Father!"

Hanagata looked around and saw Mari. He smiled, seeing that he has grown up. He hugged her as well.

Hanagata: "You have grown into a beautiful woman, Mari. And I'm glad that you're alright."

Mari nodded and told him to wait, and went inside and found Mihara and Rina. She told them that their adoptive

father is here and they raced outside to meet him. And there a teary reunion took place. Takumi and Keitaro

looked on at the scene, as the Ryuseiji has reunited after a long time. As they went inside, Hanagata invited

Takumi and Keitaro to come in, as he wanted to talk to them as well.

Ten minutes later, Ryu and the Renjou brothers arrived, all carrying three baskets full of dirty clothes, and sighed

as they reached their destination. Ryu pressed the bell, and moments later, Keitaro arrived, and smiled to see

the three boys.

Keitaro: "Hi, guys! Sorry for being late, Mari's adopted father just came…"

Kyo: "You mean Hanagata??"

Keitaro: "Yeah…um, please wait as I'll get Takumi to help me unload this…"

Keitaro left in a hurry to get Takumi to help him unload the clothes and put them in the washing machines.

Meanwhile, Kyo went to Kyuu and Ryu and told them what he just heard.

Kyuu: "Really?? He's here??"

Kyo: "Yeah…but somehow I don't feel excited…"

Ryu: "This might be a good time to ask him, but it'd be rude since he's getting back together with his "adoptive

children" that he raised. Guess we'll have to wait for another time."

Inside the shop, Hanagata was talking with the Ryuseiji and Takumi, and there Hanagata was surprised to learn

the deaths of Saya Kimura and Aki Sawada, and he told his adopted children that he won't leave them again,

and that he'll protect them. At that point, Teruo entered the scene and asked for a glass of milk. Rina went to

the boy and accompanied him to the refrigerator. Hanagata looked intently at the two, realizing that the

Orphenoch King was staying at Keitaro's place, and was hesitant to tell his "children" about this. At this point,

Keitaro entered the scene. He then whispered to Takumi that Kyuu and the others were outside to have their

laundries washed. Hanagata heard this and realized that he wanted to have a word with the three boys.

Hanagata: "Um, Mr. Kikuchi…would you summon the three boys inside? I'd like to speak with them shortly."

Keitaro nodded and he and Takumi went outside to get the laundries, and there Takumi told the three boys that

Hanagata wanted to speak with them.

Ryu (looking surprised): "He wanted to talk to us??"

Keitaro: "That's right! So better come inside, and don't worry."

The three boys went inside, and there Mari motions them to come closer. Hanagata stood up, and looked at

the three boys, seeing that they have grown up quite a bit, and was looking intently at Kyo and Ryu. Kyuu wondered

why Hanagata was looking at Kyo and Ryu, and was starting to get worried. Takumi noticed it and wondered

what he was up to. The same goes for Masato, since he and Mihara knew that his adopted father is an Orphenoch,

and couldn't bring themselves to tell that to Mari and Rina. Hanagata then told the three boys to wait for a while

as he finishes his talk with his children.

After 15 minutes, he motions the three boys to follow him to Takumi's room, and locked the door behind him.

The rest wondered why Hanagata wanted to speak with Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo in private, and Masato became

suspicious about this. Inside the room, Hanagata began to speak at the three boys.

Hanagata: "First of all, I apologize to you, Ryu Amakusa…for what has happened to you, and to you Kyo, for

all the hardships that you went through. If I had only learned of this earlier…I might have prevented it…but then

it cannot be changed…"

Kyo: "You can make up for it by telling us where have you been, and what was your reason for resurfacing a

few months ago to help Masato and Takumi get their belts back, and what was your reason for selecting

Yuji Kiba as the new SMART Brain president, and tell us what you know about the Orphenoch King. Yuji told us…"

Hanagata: "I see...that's why you were there a few days ago...very well then. Yes, the Orphenoch King is really

a threat to you and the Orphenochs. As of now, the Orpenoch King is still half-dormant, but sooner or later he

will rise up from its slumber. Forty years ago, the Orphenoch King's original body is undergoing some problems,

the reason for that is unknown, so in order to recorrect itself, the Orphenoch King had his own DNA be injected

to a host's human body, and there his DNA would..."

The conversation was interrupted when Ryu's Sigma Phone rang, and when Ryu answered it, the conversation

became a bit serious, and soon hung up the line. He turned to Kyuu and told him that they have to leave and head

off to DDS. Kyuu and Ryu bowed gracefully at Hanagata and left. Kyo stayed behind to talk to Hanagata.

Kyo: "Please continue your story, sir."

Hanagata: "I..."

Kyo blinked his eyes as dusts particles fell from his left hand, and saw Hanagata looking apprehensive about this,

and then he blinked again the ex-president of SMART Brain approached him.

Hanagata: "Forgive me...I don't have much time left. Please don't tell the others about this, or about our conversation.

But take this, for this will lead you to a secret room in the basement at SMART Brain. There you'll get your answers,

and...some additional belts that will help you in your upcoming battle against the Orphenoch King, and in case the

Lucky Clover rebels against Yuji."

Hanagata left the room, and bided the Ryuseji goodbye as he left the premises. Kyo looks at what Hanagata gave

him: A map and a card key.

At DDS, Kyuu and Ryu arrived, and the rest of Class Q, A, and C were there, as Principal Dan approached

the three sections.

Principal Dan: "I received a phone call from Pluto...specifically from King Hades. He said that he wanted to

speak with me, and that only Class Q, A, and C will be there. As of now, I'm sending the rest of the students

home to avoid any..."

Their conversation was interrupted when a student came running, telling them that an three SUV vehicles came

barging in. Then the scene took an ugly turn as the first four persons emerged from the first SUV. It was the four

players of the Shohoku team (Hanamichi Sakuragi, Ryota Miyagi, Hisashi Mitsui, and Kaede Rukawa) that were

killed many months ago. Then four more persons emerged from the second SUV, and out came the deceased

players of Ryonan (Kicchou Fukuda, Hiroaki Koshino, Tomoyuki Uekusa, Ryoji Ikegami). As everyone inside

DDS looks on, Kyuu notices that the third SUV arrived, and eight persons emerged. It was four players from

Shohoku and four others from Ryonan, and then realized that they were exact copies. Principal Dan realized that

they were tricked and the 16 persons were just copies. Ryu notices that the 16 copies fastened what appeared to

be 8 pairs of simplified belts, with an Omicron symbols engraved on the buckles. The cloned versions of the

deceased Ryonan and Shohoku players shouted "henshin" , and black and orange lights shone around their

bodies, and when the lights faded, the copies were in their armored forms, each resembles a Storm Trooper from

GI Joe TV series (1980's). And immediately they attacked, killing 15 DDS students in front of them.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Kyuu, Ryu and Class C defends DDS from the onslaught of the Riot Troopers,

while Yuji unleashes its own on Mask Rider Faiz.


	186. Riot Attack!

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

As DDS came under siege, Masashi Sudo emerges from the SUV, and sneaked his way to the

main building where Principal Dan was taken. Meanwhile Kyuu and Ryu changed into Mask Rider Beta

and Mask Rider Sigma to fend off their attackers, and Class C's Digimon partners joined the fight,

but the Riot Troopers were not so easy to deal with.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 13**

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Kyo emerges from Takumi's room after several minutes of thinking, looking

at the items that Hanagata gave him. As soon as he got out, Masato blocked his way and gave him a menacing

stare.

Masato: "So what did father told you, eh?"

Kyo: "Nothing much, except that he apoligies to Ryu about what has happened in the past..."

Masato: "Really...?"

Kyo notices that Takumi and Mari weren't there, and that only Keitaro, Rina and Mihara are there. Mihara then

told Masato to stop picking on Kyo, and then Kyo's Gamma Phone rang. It was Yuki, and she told him of the

situation.

Kyo (looking at Masato): "At least I have something to answer for you...Yuji can't be trusted...better relay that to

Takumi..."

Kyo ran off, hailed a taxi and ordered the driver to head for DDS. Masato and Mihara looked on, but did nothing

to stop him. Inside the taxi, Kyo was worried at what was happening at DDS. He didn't expect that Yuji would

launch an assault at the detective school. Moreover, he wondered what triggered the new president of SMART Brain

to execute such an unexpected attack at DDS. He only had two guesses:

1) That Yuji did this out of Pluto's urging, but he couldn't bring himself to pin down Yuji knowing that he was one

of the good guys, and assumed that he was hypnotized.

2) Yuji got drunk at his new-found "power", now that he has all the resources at his disposal.

His only recourse now is once the problem at DDS has solved, he'll go to Takumi and asked him what happened

to Yuji. If not, maybe confront Hanagata, since he's the one who appointed Yuji to replace Murakami.

Kyo: "Blast you, Yuji...what has gotten into you??!!"

Meanwhile, Takumi, Mari and Teruo were cruising at a grasy place after delivering several dry laundries.

Mari noticed that Takumi was silent during the trip, not knowing that Takumi is still in deep thought about the

meeting with the new SMART Brain president.

Mari: "Takumi...are you okay? Is there something bothering you...?"

Takumi said that there's nothing wrong. He couldn't bring himself to tell mri, fearing that it will cause her to get

worry. But then, Takumi hit the brakes, and their van came to a screching stop as a strong explosion nearly hit

them. As the smoke cleard, they saw what caused it. It was the Lucky Clover! And the three alighted from the

van and ran off. Mari took Teruo and hid themselves at a grassy portion, while Takumi changed into Mask Rider Faiz

and fought the trio, but was easily overpowered. At that point, Yuji appeared, and Faiz looked at him in a confusing

manner. Then, at Yuji's finger-snapping, six young-looking men, dressed in tuxedos, appeared, and in the middle

was Naoya Kaido. He smiled at Faiz and said, "Not to worry, Takumi-kun...the Riot Troopers are here to help!".

And besides Kaido, the five other men were also bracing themselves. They are the five copied versions of the

**Seishun Academy Middle School**: **_Ryoma Echizen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shuichiro Oishi, Shusuke Fuji_** and

**_Eiji Kikumaru_**. Kaido and the five cloned members of the Seishun Academy Middle School placed the belts

that have the Omicron symbols engraved, pressed the button on their buckles and chanted "henshin", and

changed into **Riot Troopers**. And then they charged forward. However, Kaido stopped on his tracks as the

Riot Troopers were now attacking Faiz, and the Lucky clover joined in on mauling Faiz. Then Kaido noticed

that one of the Riot Troopers were going after Mari and Teruo. He then went to Yuji to talk to him.

Kaido (in Riot Trooper armor): "Yuji! What's going on here? Why are they attacking Faiz?? And the other

is after Mari and Teruo! Better stop them! Hey! Are you listening to me???"

Kaido was pulling Yuji's arm to get his attention. Yuji looked at Kaido, and slapped him hard, and despite

being in armored form, Kaido was dazed and knocked silly. Meanwhile, Mari had just sent an SOS text message

to Masato, and began to run as one of the Riot Troopers were after her. However, Teruo tripped and Mari picked

him up, but the chasing Riot Trooper was closing in, but Masato and Mihara arrived at the nick of time, and

changed into Mask Rider Kaixa and Mask Rider Delta and chased the attacker away. They then joined Faiz and

Kaido (who discarded his Riot Trooper buckle and changed into the _Snake Orphenoch_), and the four fighters

fought the Lucky Clover and the Riot Troopers. The battle became intense, and Kaixa boarded the Side Basher,

and had it changed into its combat-mech form, and fired away several missiles. Yuji decided to order his men to

retreat, and everyone fall back. As the battle ended, everyone reverted back to normal. Takumi approached Kaido

and asked him for an explanation, only to notice that Kaido's left cheek was swollen. There Kaido told Takumi

and the rest about what happened, and at that point, the Faiz Phone rang. As Takumi answered it, he was surprised

that Kyo was calling him.

Mask Rider Gamma: "Takumi, it's me, Kyo! We need your help! SMART Brain sent some armored goons at DDS,

and were having problems dealing with them! There lots of casualties and we couldn't contain them at once ! Please!"

Takumi nodded and boarded his bike and left. Masato left and Mihara accompanied Mari and Teruo and Kaido

decided to head to DDS to help out Takumi.

At DDS, Kyuu, Ryu, and Kyo were having a tough time containing the attacking Riot Troppers, as they were everywhere,

killing and injuring scores of students, and even Class C's Digimon partners were having problems dealing with them

despite their amazing powers. Blood was splattered all over the school ground as bodies were literally scattered.

Inside the main building, Masahi Sudo punched the codes of his phone and within minutes, his support robot, Volcancer

arrived, plowing through the DDS students and made its way into the building. The robot-humanoid crab smashed the

door, and went inside. There Sudo followed and saw Principal Dan being guarded by the three DDS staff members

and Yukihira.

Principal Dan: "So it's true, then. You're a corrupt policeman who besmirched the reputation of the police force."

Sudo: "And I'm proud of it."

Yuki: "Leave now or I kill you."

Sudo: "Ah...the lady who had a sex-fest back then..."

Yuki: "Because of you...I lost my innocence and I was gang-raped by Pluto!"

Sudo: "Then perhaps I'll end your sufferings, no?"

Nanami and Hongou went for Sudo, but Volcancer grabbed them by their necks and dragged them out. Sudo then

punched the codes of hisphone, inserted it onto his belt and became Mask Rider Scissors. Scissors then prepares

himself to kill Principal Dan.

Outide the building, Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, noticed that a hole was seen at the wall at the main building, and

realized that someone is after Principal Dan. There went inside and went to Principal Dan's office, and saw Tatsumi Hongou

and Kotaro Nanami sprawled on the floor, knocked out, and saw the door being smashed. And it was then that Volcancer

attacked him from behind, but Gamma put on his pointer, pressed the ENTER button, and the phone chanted

"**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and Gamma leapt into the air whaile the green energy drill was locked onto the humanoid-robot crab.

Gamma executed the Emerald Striker, and moments later the robot was demolished. He then checked on the two teachers,

and was relieved that they were not seriously injured. He then went inside the office.

As he went inside, he saw Mask Rider Scissors, who is now preparing to use his weapon on Ms. Katagiri and Yukihira. The two

women were shielding the principal and not backing out. Gamma grappled at Scissors, allowing the two women to get Dan out

of the way. As Scissors broke free, he used his metallic right pincer to score a hit, but Gamma fought back, and kicked his

opponent towards the window, but Scissors held onto the sides of the window pane, but Gamma took out his Gamma Phone,

turned it into the Phone blaster, and fired away. The blast hit the Scissor Phone, causing it to fall onto the ground, and Scissors

was de-armored, reverting back to Masashi Sudo. Sudo frantically tried to get the Scissor Phone back, but in his hurry, he slipped

and fell fom the window, and fell to the ground, hitting head first and died instantly.

At that point, Mask Rider Faiz and Kaixa arrived, and began to attack the every Riot Troopers at sight, and Faiz changed

into Accel Faiz and took out all members of the Riot Troopers, and they burst into blue flames and crumbled, thus ending

the siege. Class Q went to Principal Dan, who exited from the main building. Several minutes later, ambulances and police

arrived, and began to escort the injured to nearby hospitals. As Takumi and Masato left, Kyo told the three top sections

about what his theory on the attack, but pointed out that it was just suspicion, and had no proof as of yet.

Meanwhile, Masato separated from Takumi, his head was painful, and fainted at the basement of a parking lot. Footsteps

were heard, and the person who approached Masato was none other than Hanagata! He carried his adopted son and placed

him on the side car of the Side Basher and sped off.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Hanagata makes a last-ditch attempt to steer yuji back to the path of light, while Masato (Mask Rider Kaixa)

makes a decision that would affect his future, and Kyo confronts Hanagata in a showdown between the old

and new generations.


	187. A Kaiser's Death

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

DDS founder Morihiko Dan looks on as several paramedics and volunteers carry several

bodies of the DDS students who were killed in the unprecedent attack. Several others were

loaded into ambulances and taken to nearby hospitals.

He checked on yki who was unharmed, and was being comforted by Kyo. Kyuu, and Ryu

looked around the scene, seeing the discarded Riot Trooper armors that were scattered

on the ground with ashes covering them.

Principal Dan had considered Kyo's words, but told him that they'll have to verify if this

assault is really the work of SMART Brain or not.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 14**

An hour after the DDS assault, Takumi called Yuji on the mobile phone, and he was

very pissed off at the turn of events. He realized that the Yuji Kiba he knew wasn't there.

Takumi: "I undestand that you're serious about this...but do you really have to tke it out

on those who have nothibng to do with your rage??"

Yuji said nothing and preferes listening.

Takumi: "Are you happy now? You caused a lot of innocent people to die. And they're

only children! Knowing this..."

Yuji finally made his reply, and what he said was really grating to hear for Takumi's ears.

Yuji: "There's nothing to say to you."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when Kyo grabbed the phone from Takumi

and began to spew "toxic waste" at Yuji.

Kyo: "YUJI, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING??!!

YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH THE ORPHENOCH KING, NOT US!! WHAT DID WE DO TO

YOU THAT YOU SENT YOUR TROOPERS AT MY FRIENDS' SCHOOL??!! YOU FUCKING

PIECE OF SHIT!!! WHEN I SEE YOU, I'LL FUCKING GONNA RIP YOU APART YOU

FU..."

Yuji smirked and made a reply before cutting off the line.

Yuji: "In your face."

Kyo was now getting pissed and was about to re-dial the number when Takumi stopped

him. He knew there's no reasoning with Yuji, who has shown his new colors.

At the SMART Brain Hospital, Masato Kusaka woke up after hours of passing out due

to the headaches that he experienced after the battle at DDS. He looked around and

realized that he was in a hospital. when he looked at the other matresses, he was surprised

that he was inside the SMART Brain Hospital. Then he got another jolt of surprise when the

door opened and a visitor came in. It was Hanagata!

Masato: "F-Father...!"

Hanagata: "Hello, Masato. Sorry for not meeting last time. You have indeed grown up."

At a nearby restaurant, Mihara, Mari and Rina met after taking Teruo to Keitaro and they

began to talk about what to do next.

Rina: "Father wants to meet us again??? When?"

Mari: "How is he now? I s he still the head of SMART Brain?"

Mihara: "No, but Yuji is."

The two girls were surprised at this, but then they shifted their discussion back at

Hanagata. The scene then shifts back at the Smart Brain Hospital where Masato and

Hanagata were having a conversation.

Masato: "let's get to the point, father. Why did you sent the belts to us?"

Hanagata stared at the coverd windows, but Masato then asked another question, and

that got his attention.

Masato: "Tell me this...what was the reason why you created the Ryusei School?"

Hanagata: "Very well...the reason why is that I wanted to find the Orphenoch King.

Hence I gathered you all, after learning that your families were killed and/or abandoned

you. Looking at you when you were small, I realized that all of you have the potential

to stop the Orphenoch King. But, at the night of your reunion..."

Masato braces himself as Hanagata was about to reveal the full details of the massacre.

Hanagata: "One of the Lucky Clover members wanted to try out his new-found power

and..."

Masato: "Kitazaki...! But then...you were nowhere in sight...me, Mari, Rina, Mihara,

Sawada, and Saya and three others...we're the only ones are left, but then Sawada turned

against us and killed them...Mari, Mihara, Rina and I are allthat's left...! So your goal to

find the King is by using us as..."

Hanagata: "I was there...but in secret. I instructed one of the scientists to implant some

Orphenoch DNA within you so that one day you can don one of the three belts. And

another reason is that I wanted you to to accept Orphenochs so that you and them can

live a peaceful co-existence."

Masato: "And look what this resulted...deaths and murder...is this what you wanted...??"

Hanagata: "At first...but then, I realized that my ignorance has costed the humans a lot

of suffering, hence I decided to eliminate all Orphenochs at any costs. But...I learned

that there are some who must be spared."

Masato: "I don't give a shit who should live or die...I'll kill them all!"

As Masato grabs the briefcase that houses the Kaixa Gear, he kneels in pain as the

headaches returned, and Hanagata realizes that what Masato is going through is imminent.

Hanagata: "You'd better stop using that belt. If you value your life."

Masato looked on, as hanagata continues his explanation.

Hanagata: "When i instructed the scientists in implanting the Orphenoch DNA cells into your

bodies, then the Ryuseiji can use the three belts because that was how the three belts are

programmed. You, for instance, can freely use the Kaixa Belt because you have the DNA

inside you. However...everytime you use that belt, the DNA inside you slowly runs out.

If you keep this up, and when the orphenoch DNA inside is used up, your whole body

will be affected, and you'll die just like an orphenoch would: You'll turn to ashes and be

disintegrated."

Masato was shocked by those words, but the pain made it unbearable to him and he fainted.

Hanagata looks down, and slowly put him back to bed.

Meanwhile, at SMART Brain Corporation, an irate Naoya Kaido confronted Yuji Kiba,

demanding an explanation on what was he thinking and why did he had the Riot Troopers

assault Takumi and Mari, and why did he sent the other troopers at DDS and caused a lot

of casualties there.

But Yuji was unfazed, began to air his reply.

Yuji: "Yes...I wanted to have us Orphenochs and humans to live together, but then realized

that it was a waste of time. The humans are scum. If you wish to protect the humans, then

that makes you a scum as well. All humans must be eliminated...men, women, and children.

It makes no different."

Kaido was incensed and punched him on the face.

Kaido: "Blast you! You were smarter than that! You forget that there are humans who

accepted Orphenochs! Mari and Keitaro! And even Takumi! They acepted you for the

bottom of their hearts! Here! You can have this belt back! And now I owe you nothing!

I quit!"

As Kaido left after throwing the Omicron Belt at him, Yuji's conscience have began to

build up.

Meanwhile, at the Renjou residence, Kyuu became worried when kyo wasn't home, and

wondered where he went.

Ryu: "Do you think he's heading out at SMART Brain?"

Kyuu: "It'd be reckless if he goes there by himself..."

Ryu: "We'd better go there in case he's there."

Kyuu and Ryu then left the house, and boarded a taxi as thet head to SMART Brain.

After thirty minutes of walking after leaving SMART Brain, Kaido decided to head to the

Orphenage and saw Mihara. An idea hit him and approached him.

Kaido: "Mihara...I need your help...and your power as Delta. There is something I need to

do, and I ask you for your aid. Please."

Kaido kneels in front of Mihara and Mihara was thinking carefully of this. Meanwhile, back

at the hospital, Hanagata was holdinmg Masato's hand, and prayed that he would stop using

the belt and live normally. Then he recieved a phonecall from Mihara, and he told Hanagata

that he won't make it to the meeting, but told them that Mari and Rina are waiting for him.

Hanagata accepted the reasoning, not knowing that Mihara and kaido are heading to

SMART Brain to take out the Riot Troopers. Then he noticed that his left hand was dropping

ashes, and he realized that his time is almost up. Then he saw Yuji witnessing it, and became

worried. Hanagata then led yuji to a private place to talk.

At a fire exit, Hanagata finally told Yuji the reason why he was chosen as the new president.

Yuji was shocked by this, and he was more shocked when told that Orohenochs have a limited

life span as the evolution within Orphenochs are unstable.

Hanagata: "That's why I chose you as the new president...because you have a heart of a human.

And I can tell that you're having second thoughts about the path that you chose...

But deep in your heart...I know you want to protect the Orphenochs...but you must also protect

humans. The three belts are originally intended to protect the king, but now you must use them to

destroy him. And regretfully...the king is none other than the boy Mari protects. For the sake of

both humans and orphenochs...please kill the king."

Unknown to Hanagata, Masato was there, who woke up after seeing Hanagata and Yuji leave the

hospital. He followed the two and eavesdrops at the conversation. He too was shocked by this

and decided to finish off Teruo. Yuji saw Masato leave and decided to folow him.

Outside the SMART Brain Hospital, Yuji caught up with Masato, but Masato wouldn't budge.

Masato: "I heard everything. If I kill the king, then it's lights out for the Orphenochs. Besides, isn't

that what you want us to do? Also, you wanted to protect humanity, right?"

Yuji said nothing as Masato leaves, but Yuji has something in mind.

Outside the entrance of SMART Brain Corporation, Kaido and Mihara arrived and saw a man in

tuxedo walking down, and Kaido asked him if he has the Omicron Belt. The man removed his coat,

and is revealed that he's wearing them. He then activated the belt and his Riot Trooper armor is

affixed on his body. Mihhara changed into Mask Rider Delta and Kaido followed suit, changing into

the Snake Orphenoch, and began to clash with the lone trooper. The Trooper ran inside and his two

opponents followed. Five minutes later, Kyuu and Ryu arrived, and were met with an executive, and

the teens asked if they could see Yuji. the executive obliges and leads them to another direction.

Inside, Kyuu and Ryu were becoming suspicious as they were led to an adjacent area. And there they

saw Delta and the Snake orphenoch brawling with the six Riot Troopers, and the executive removed

his blazer, revealing that he is also wearing an Omicron Belt, and he activated it, becoming a

Riot Trooper himself. Kyuu and Ryu punched the codes of their phones, and inserted it onto their

belts and became Mask Rider Beta and Mask Rider Sigma. Soon a battle royale ensued.

Meanwhile, Kyo was cruising on a rented motorcycle within the Tokyo Bridge, and saw Hanagata

riding on a car. He decided to follow him to get answers. After five minutes of tailing, Kyo got

his response as Hanagata stopped the car. He stepped outside and confronted Kyo.

Hanagata: "What seems to be the problem, Kyo?"

Kyo: "First off...are you the Goat orphenoch that I saw months ago?"

Hanagata: "Yes, that is correct...but I can tell you have other questions to ask."

Kyo: "Yeah...Yuji. Of all people, why him? do you have any idea what he just did since you

made him president?"

Hanagata: "Yes...I found out about it...but you must know...he is just confused. I know he has a

heart of a human. Please give him a chance..."

Kyo: "I don't know about that. But knowing you from what I heard...I'll take your judgement in

consideration..."

Hanagata saw Kyo wearing the Gamma Gear and was worried, but Kyo pointed out that both

the Gamma and Beta Gears have no Orphenoch programming, and that he and Kyuu do not

have Orphenoch DNA. Hanagata sighed in relief, but their confrontation was interrupted when

Masato arrived.

Masato: "You're going to see mari and the others, eh? I won't let you! you don't deserve to

see her!"

Masato puts on the Kaixa belt and Hanagata became stern with concern.

Hanagata: "Stop it! I told you not to use it anymore...! And there's no need to fight..."

Kyo stood in between masato and Hanagata, seeing that Masato is acting reckless.

Kyo: "I don't know what's going on...but I won't let you harm him. Let's give this old

geezer a chance...huh??!"

Kyo and Masato were surprised as more ashes fell fom Hanagat's hand, and soon his face turn

ash-like, and they became worried.

Hanagata: "My time is up now. Masato...please look after the others...Kyo...you have the map

and cardkey...use it in order to save Ryu Amakusa...and please...help bring Yuji back...

steer him...back to...the path...of...life..."

Kyo: "Hanagata!"

Masato: "Father!"

They went to the spot where Hanagata died, as the founder of SMART Brain turned wholly

to dust and disintegrated, leaving only his clothes. Masato touched his ashes, and was grief-

stricken.

Masato: "I...i will...live..."

Masato boarded the Side Basher and left, leaving a shocked Kyo behind. Kyo is now

thinking of what to do next.

Meanwhile, Mari and Rina were still waiting for hanagata to arrive, not knowing that their

adopted father had passed away. Then, a cannister was thrown near them, and smoke came

out. It was a knock-out gas, and both girls passed out. Several Pluto goons came and took

only mari, and leaves Rina behind.

As Kyo boarded his motorcycle, He recieves an SOS text from Ryu, telling them their

situation. He immediately punched the codes of his phone and became Mask Rider Gamma,

and heads off to SMART Brain, and likewise, Takumi got the message and went there as well.

As Masato was heading to Keitaro's place, Yuji called him,telling him that he has Mari, and he

gauded Masato to meet him a the Tokyo Beach. Masato went there, realizing that Mari is in

danger.

At SMART Brain, Mask Rider Faiz and Mask Rider Gamma arrived, and saw the brawl. They

joined the fight but more men in tuxedo suits arrive and changed into Riot Troopers, and also

joined the brawl, and Faiz activated the Faiz Watch and became **Accel Faiz**, and finishes off

the Riot Troopers in 10 seconds. Afte that, he reverted back to normal. Then he recieves a call

from Mari, and told him that Masato is in danger. Takumi, Mihara, Kaido, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo

decided to head there, believing that the Lucky Clover are there.

At the Tokyo Beach, Mask Rider Kaixa is having his hands full, as he single-handedly fought

the three members of Lucky Clover, Mask Rider Gai and Mask Rider Ohja (aka the **Zodiac**

**Fighters** **_Ohitsujiza_** and **_Mizugameza_**), and he was doing well, until Ohja summoned his

robot cobra and spitted explosive acid, and the explosion caused him to be thrown off, his

Kaixa Belt removed, and landed badly. Masato tried to get it back, but his body wouldn't

let him, as his Orphenoch DNA has burned up completely. Then, as he got up, his opponents

caught up with him and clobbered him. Then Yuji appeared, and took the Kaixa Belt and Phone,

and used it on himself. He grabbed Masato by his neck and crushed it. Masato died instantly

and slumped to the ground, and his body turned to dust and crumbled. He then ordered the

others to leave. As Mari got out of the car, she began to look for Masato, not knowing that

he had just died.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

More confrontations...and dissension hits the Lucky Clover upon realizing the true

identity of the Orphenoch King.

And the DDS heroes also faces a dilemma on discovering the Orphenoch King's

identity as well.


	188. The King Is Almost Upon Us

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

While Mari searches frantically for Masato, Takumi, Kaido and Mihara arrived, and went to look

for him in another area within the beach, and Mihara notices that a picture and some clothes were

laid near the sea bed, and was stained in ashes. Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo arrived, and jumped out of

Ryu's Jet Sliger, and saw Takumi and the others standing in one area.

As they approached them, the three younger teens realized what has happened. They were too late.

Masato Kusaka is dead. Mihara was holding a picture of the Ryuseiji members, while Takumi picked

up Masato's remains, which were ashes.

Mihara: "No doubt about it...this is Kusaka's."

Kyo: "Blast...we're too late..."

Kyuu clenched his fists as their efforts to get here were in vain.

Kaido was silent throughout this matter. He really disliked Masato for his anti-Orphenoch views, but

he knew that Masato deserve better than this.

Mihara shouted in sorrow and kneeled, and Kyo realized that this has to stop. He decided to get to

the direct point.

Kyo: "Inui...may I ask you? You know Yuji more than we do..."

Kaido (interrupting): "Hey, I know him too..."

Kyo: "Good...then tell me this...WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON WITH KIBA???!!! Since becoming

president, he's acting like he owns the world! He just sent his riot squad and attacked my friends'

school..."

Kaido: "Hey...no foul language...it's bad for minors..."

Kyo: "Shut up..."

Takumi: "Why are you so incensed at Yuji?? What is it that you want to know?"

Kyo: "Since Hanagata's gone, you guys are my only lead..."

Mihara: "What about Father...???"

Mihara couldn't believe what he has just heard and pressed Kyo what he meant about what he said.

Kyo relunctantly told Mihara what happened, and said that Hanagata's last words were "to exert efforts

to bring Yuji back to the path of light".

Kyo: "The only problem is if Yuji is willing to bring himself back to himself. But seeing...that...anyway,

better tell me what happened to him and why is he becoming power-drunk since becoming the new head."

Takumi sighed and in the next five to eight minutes, he told the three younger teens about why Yuji

went from bad to worse, and Kyuu was a bit incensed, because just because some corrupt policemen

seemingly killed Yuka doesn't mean that Yuji has to take his anger on the rest of the humans. Mihara

noticed that Mari was running left and right, and decided to escort her to Keitaro's shop, and Kaido

and Takumi boarded their motorcycles and left, saying that they're heading for SMART Brain.

Kyo decided to use Masato's Side Basher and sped off, going with Takumi. Kyuu and Ryu decided to

tag along, and they boarded the Jet Sliger and sped off.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

**(Opening song from ****_Kamen Rider 555_**

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 15**

Forty-five minutes later, Rina Abe went to the overpass to meet up with Mihara after

getting a text message from Mihara. As soon as the two meet, Rina asked directly if

Masato is really dead.

Mihara: "Yes. And we believe that the Lucky Clover is behind this. (Showing the picture

that he found at the beach) This is all that is left of Kusaka. And...our father…he is no

longer with us..."

Rina was again shocked by this and asked him if he died just like Masato.

Mihara: "No. According to Kyo, he was already in a state of advanced breakdown...saying

that his time is limited in Orphenoch lifespan..."

Rina: "Wha-What are you..."

Mihara reluctantly told Rina about what he knows about Hanagata being an Orphenoch,

but assured to her that he is still the father they knew. She burst into tears and he consoled

with her.

Mihara: "Please...don't tell Mari about this...at not right now...I don't think she would take

this well…"

At SMART Brain, Takumi, Kyo and the two Class Q students were standing before Yuji at

his office, and were demanding an answer if he has anything to do with Masato's death. With

a wicked smile, Yuji sneered at them and made his statement.

Yuji: "Yes...I killed him. I defeated him. Happy now?"

Kyo: "You...you turncoat! You fucking jackass...!"

Kyo was about to throttle Yuji but Kyuu held onto him to prevent making any untoward

incident.

Kyuu: "Kyo! Restrain yourself!"

Kyo: "Let go, _nii-san_! Kiba is beyond help! I'll have to knock some sense into..."

As the Renjou brothers were grappling at one another, Kaido approached his former roommate

and asked him why he did that.

Yuji: "You see...he hated Orphenochs...and is also my way of getting back at him for tricking us

into believing that we betrayed the other. And...he wanted to kill the Orphenoch King. Of course

I can't allow that to happen."

Ryu: "I thought you said that you wanted the Orphenoch King dead? Why the sudden change

of mind?"

Yuji: "You see, Mr. Amakusa...according to your grandfather's sources...Pluto...that we Orphenochs

are destined to die."

Takumi, Kaido, Ryu, and the Renjou twins stood like a statue at what they just heard. They looked

at Yuji to see if he is bluffing. Yuji then continued his speech.

Yuji: "Takumi...Kaido...and you, Ryu Amakusa...you must know this...we Orphenochs, whether born

or created, are humanity's next evolutionary step. However...the human body cannot withstand the

strain of sudden evolution...if we ignore this and this goes on...we will slowly breakdown and slowly

die."

Everyone was silent at this revelation, and even Ryu was now feeling a bit of fear. He realized that now

his body and soul is now limited, and may die anytime. He silently blames Pluto and SMART Brain for

this. Kaido slowly kneels down as he too realized that his lifespan would be short. But Yuji continues

his address.

Yuji: "But...if the Orphenoch King awakens...then his powers will fix our genetic structures...and our

problems will be over. We will live like immortals."

Kaido giddily stood up as he believes that there's still hope, but again became silent when Yuji stated

that once the Orphenoch King is awakened, humanity will be dealt with. Permanently, and then the

Orphenochs will dominate the Earth.

Everyone was again silent at this, and Ryu stepped forward, and glared at the SMART Brain president.

Ryu: "Then I rather die than going along with your plan. I will oppose the Orphenoch King even if it

means my life!"

Kyuu: "The same goes for me too!"

Kyo (punching Yuji on the face): "Had Hanagata not died untimely, I'd tell him about what you done!"

Yuji fell to his butt after receiving the blow, and was surprised to hear what Kyo had just said. But before

Yuji was about to say something, Ryu and the Renjou brothers left the room. Takumi and Kaido followed,

leaving Yuji alone. However, their conversation was heard by Saeko, and underneath Yuji's table, a

transmitter was affixed, and in a secret room, Pluto heard it all.

Later that night, Mari was wondering where Masato was and why he hasn't returned. She prayed that he

was alright. Keitaro assured to her that Masato will be back. At this time, Takumi was silent, and was

hesitant to tell her the truth.

At the Bar Clover, Yuji went inside the bar area, his conscience was starting to bug him after Kyo's words

of Hanagata's untimely death kept on ringing his ears. As he took his seat, Takuma asked Yuji if the

Orphenochs really have a limited lifespan. When Yuji confirmed it, Takuma asked if the awakening of

the Orphenoch King means that their life would be restored. Before Yuji was about to reply, Anubis

came forward, and said that to do that, they must first know where to look for the Orphenoch King and

how to awaken him.

Yuji: "The answer, dear Anubis, is with Takumi's friends. The boy that they're taking care of is **Him**."

Saeko smirked while Takuma jumped for joy, but Kitazaki scoffed it off.

Kitazaki: "How stupid...do you really believe in some fairy tale-superstition? First off, I cannot die...as

I'm the strongest. Second..."

Takuma: "You can't be sure about that..."

Kitazaki: "Oh really...? Then let's make a bet: whoever kills the king will be the new king. And the new king

will be the savior. How's that?"

Yuji, the Lucky Clover, and Anubis looked at Kitazaki incredulously. Yuji whispered to Saeko and told her

to contact Jun Shibaura and Takeshi Asakura. She nodded and contacted them.

The next morning, Mari was finally told about the truth, that Masato is truly dead, and she took it hard. She

cried and ran off the shop. Keitaro slowly kneels and cried. Takumi just stood there as he couldn't do anything

about it.

At the Renjou residence, Mrs. Renjou was a bit bemused that Kyo had acquired the Side Basher. Kyuu

was a bit reluctant to let Kyo keep the Side Basher, but Ryu said it was alright, since the Side Basher will

make up for the loss of their Jet Sligers. Kyo then told Kyuu and yu to hop on, as he'll ride them all the

way to DDS.

At DDS, Megumi and Yukihira were inside the gate when the Side Basher arrived, and Kyuu and Ryu got

off. Kyuu gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss while Ryu went ahead. Yuki went to Kyo and asked him

something.

Yuki: "Isn't that Masato's vehicle? How come you have it?"

Kyo reluctantly told he the details of what happened, and Yuki was in a state of disbelief. Kyo sadly told

her about what was happening to SMART Brain at the moment, and that a new threat is upon them: the

Orphenoch King. But the bell rang, and Kyo and Yuki bid goodbyes and went separate ways. The whole

day went on peacefully without incidence, and all the DDS students went home.

At the Bar Clover, later that night, Takuma and Saeko were pondering what to do next, as Kitazaki made it

clear that he'll be the winner of the bet. Takuma was worried, but Saeko remained calm. Then Kelberos

appeared, and gave them a helpful advice.

Kelberos: "Better get rid of him. He may be the muscles, but he hasn't a brain. And considering his massive

powers…he'll be quite helpful in awakening our King."

The two Lucky Clover members looked at each other and considered the advice.

At an overpass, Takumi was wondering what to do next, and Mari approached him. She cried onto his

shoulders, and Takumi apologizes for not telling her earlier. After several minutes, she calmed down, and

asked him to accompany her to a "peaceful place". He agreed to it. She then sent a text message to Kyuu,

Ryu and Kyo, and they also agreed to her request.

The next morning, everyone was at the "peaceful place", which is the place where the Ryuseiji held their

reunion, and where Kitazaki killed some of their classmates. There Mari told Takumi and the three younger

boys about how the massacre took place and where it all ended. Then a powerful blast nearly hit them, and

when the smoke cleared, they were surprised at the unwelcome visitors: The Lucky Clover, Jun Shibaura,

Mitsuru Sano and Takeshi Asakura. As the enemy came closer, the three changed into their Orphenoch

forms, while Asakura, Sano and Shibaura punched the codes on their phones and became **Mask Rider Ohja**,

**Mask Rider Impaler**, and **Mask Rider Gai**. Takumi, Mihara, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo did the same and are now

fully armored. Seconds later everyone went into separate directions. **Mask Rider Faiz** and **Mask Rider Delta**

held onto the _Dragon Orphenoch_ and shove him back, telling Mari, Rina and Keitaro to take Teruo away

as they knew that the young boy was the target, though they're unaware of why he was targeted.

**Mask Rider Beta** and **Mask Rider Gamma** were dealing with Mask Rider Ohja and Mask Rider Gai, while

**Mask Rider Sigma** tries to get Mask rider Impaler away from Mari's group. The **_Lobster_** and _Centipede Orphenochs_

looked at each other and decided to follow Kitazaki.

At the grassy portion, Asakura was a seasoned street fighter, and Kyo managed to match his wits against

Asakura's. Kyuu had to use his laser Saber to match Gai's laser "rhino" gauntlet, but then Gai took his

Gai Phone and punched the codes, and a voice confirmed the activation.

Gai Phone: "**_METALGELAS…COME CLOSER_**"

And within seconds the mechanical humanoid Rhinoceros arrived, and Gai presed the Enter button, and

his phone said, "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**" and Metalgelas grabbed Gai, holding him like a spear and was charging

towards Kyuu. Asakura kicked Kyo towards Kyuu, and then the Renjou twins were struck by Gai's attack, and

the explosion sent Kyuu and Kyo flying to a separate direction. As they landed, their phones fell off from their

belts and reverted to normal, although the Renjou brothers were not seriously hurt. Meanwhile, Mask Rider Impaler

summoned his three mechanical gazelles and kept Mask Rider Sigma busy, and then he went after Mari's group,

but seeing that Teruo wasn't with them, he began to look for him elsewhere.

Inside a farmhouse, The Dragon Orphenoch was getting the momentum over Faiz and Delta, but his Lucky Clover

allies fired a shot at his back, and the strongest Orphenoch turned around, seeing who hit him.

Dragon Orphenoch (via blue image): "What's the meaning of this?"

Lobster Orphenoch (via blue image): "_Gomenasai_, Kitazaki-kun…but we decided not to take part of your bet."

Centipede Orphenoch (via blue image): "We want to survive, so we decided to protect our true king."

The **_Dragon Orphenoch_** laughed, but became angry and changed into his second form and grabbed the two

other Orphenochs, strangling them, and threw them away, and reverted back to its bulky form and went after

Faiz and Delta. But the two armored teens fired their Phone Blasters at their opponents face, blinding him, and

Faiz inserted his Pointer on his right ankle and pressed ENTER on his Faiz Phone, while Delta spoke "Fire", and a

voice confirmed the codes, saying "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and executed the **Crimson Smash Kick** and the

**Lucifer Hammer**, hitting the _Dragon Orphenoch_, but the Orphenoch managed to survive the attack, but was

weakened, and fled. Faiz and Delta left as well, and decided to see if Mari and the rest are alright.

Minutes later Kitazaki reverted back to normal, but fell to the ground, as he tries to recover his strength. There

Takuma appeared and taunted his Lucky Clover ally. Kitazaki stood up and glared at Takuma, but their stare down

was interrupted when Teruo appeared. Teruo stared at Kitazaki and then the blue image of the Orphenoch King

materializes, and suddenly the right portion of the Orphenoch King, which was human in form, slowly changed,

and his face was now that of a humanoid grasshopper, and is emanating pure Orphenoch energy. Kitazaki, for the

first time, trembled in fear and ran towards the grassy lot. The Orphenoch King then moved for the first time,

leaving Teruo's human body, which was still in a trance. Asakura and Shibaura, in their armored forms, arrived

and witnessed the event.

Kitazaki was running for his life as the Orphenoch King was closing in on him. Realizing that he couldn't outrun

his pursuer, he decided to face him.

Kitazaki: "I'm the strongest! I'm the king! I'm the most powerful in the world!"

Kitazaki changed into the _Dragon Orphenoch_ and changed into his accel form and went towards the Orphenoch King,

punching him. But the orphenoch King caught the Dragon Orphenoch's right hand and punched him on his chest,

and Kitazaki fell to the ground, reverting back to normal. As Kitazaki stood up in an attempt to escape, the Orphenoch King

fired flaming blue lines at his target, and Kitazaki screamed in pain, as he was petrified into blue stone. The Orphenoch King a

pproached his target and began to eat him, not leaving a single scrap behind. Not far away, the scene was witnessed

by the _Centipede Orphenoch_, who was quivering in fear, and ran off, screaming. As the feast was finished, the

Orphenoch King went back to Teruo's still body, and noticed Asakura and Shibaura's armored forms, who were

guarding Teruo.

Asakura: "Mmm..._oishi_."

Shibaura: "How can you say that??!! You saw what just happened, and you're enjoying this??? Now i wonder if

helping Kiba is a good iadea or not."

Asakura took Shibaura's Phone and pressed END CALL button, and Shibaura reverted back to normal.

Shibaura: "H-hey! What are you…"

Asakura: "Say hello to the "King", and he'll respect you…"

Asakura pushed Shibaura towards the Orphenoch King, and the Orphenoch King grabbed Shibaura, and instead

of petrifying his prey, he ate him alive, and Asakura laughed at the bloody feast he was watching. After that, the

Orphenoch King went back into Teruo's body, and Teruo was awakened from his trance. Seeing Asakura's armored

form, he ran off, leaving Asakura behind, who also departed. Mask Rider Imapler also saw this and left, feeling nauseous

about what he saw and decided to talk to Yuji about this matter.

But the scene wasn't confined to other eyes, as Suichi Kitaoka, and Goro Yura, who saw Teruo running, decided to

see what was going on, and saw everything.

Goro: "Attorney…what should we do? That boy's is just a boy…but we can't just let him turn into a monster…"

Kitaoka: "We have to contact DDS about this."

As Kitaoka and Goro left, Takumi saw the scene, and couldn't believe his eyes.

Takumi: "This can't be…Teruo is…"

At that point, Yuji Kiba came to him and spoke to him his views.

Yuji: "That's right, Takumi…that boy you and your friends are protecting is our king…and when he attained enough

energies from both Orphenochs and humans…he will be fully awakened, and once that happens…it'll be the end of

humanity."

Mari, Rina, Keitaro, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo arrived and saw Teruo running towards them. They were unaware of what

took place, and were glad that the young boy was alright.

Yuji: "Too bad for you…you've been protecting our king, and that I thank you."

Takumi: "NO!!!"

Yuji: "So you wish to stop him? Then do it! But then…can you bring yourself to strike an innocent child?"

With that, Yuji left, leaving a devastated Takumi behind.

Later that night, Mari and the gang thanked Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu for their help, and the three younger teens left for home.

Also later, Takumi and kaido were having a meeting at a restaurant. Ther Kaido told Takumi that he decided to face the

Orphenoch King, regardless of what will happen to him. Takumi was half-listening, as the memory of Teruo as the

Orphenoch King haunts him. When asked if he knows the king's identity, Takumi lied, saying that he doesn't know it yet.

A week later, Takumi and the others were having a barbecue picnic, with Kaido tagging along, but then notices that Teruo

went missing again. And they decided to look for him.

Meanwhile, At the Sakurako residence, Yukihira got a rather unexpected call from Kyo.

Yukihira: "Whoa1 calm down Kyo! what's got into you??"

Kyo: "I'm at Kazuma's house! We have an emergency! Summon class A and you come here at once! Class Q Kinta and

Megumi are on their way here! Kyuu is summoning Class C as well!"

Yuki: "Why?? What's with this emergency??"

Kyuu (taking the phone from Kyo): "Kitaoka is here with us, and he said that he saw the Orphenoch King!"

Yuki slowly put down the phone, and was shocked at what she just heard. She hurriedly dressed up and went to Kazuma's

mansion.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

The DDS students get an unexpected breakthrough after someone tips them off regarding the Orphenoch King,

but will get the shock of their lives upon learning his true identity.


	189. The Orphenoch King Revealed

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

Yukihira boarded a taxi and ordered the driver to go to the Narusawa residence, and left. Her mind was

awhirl, as Kyo and Kyuu told her about Kitaoka seeing the Orphenoch King in the flesh.

"_The Orphenoch King, huh? Since we haven't seen him yet, this might be a breakthrough, but then, _

_what would this all mean? And why are the Renjou brothers sound apprehensive_?" Was what she thought.

Outside the Narusawa mansion, Kyo was patiently awaiting for herb arrival. The last thing that Kyo wanted

to expect is an attack, and another abduction. She has been kidnapped before and ended up getting raped.

He doesn't want that to happen again.

Finally, the taxi arrived and Yuki came out. She saw Kyo outside and ran towars him, hugging him instinctively.

Both blushed and backed away, but composed themselves.

Kyo: "Are Class A coming?"

Yuki: "Yeah, they said that they're on their way."

Both nodded and went inside, with Kyo leading the way.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider 555**)_

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 16**

Inside the Narusawa mansion, Yuki was a bit surprised to see Class C sitting on the sofa,

and their Digimon partners were indulging themselves on the snacks given to them. And

Kitaoka and Goro were also there, waiting for the go-signal to tell the others about what

they saw.

Kinta, and Megumi were the next to arrive, and were also surprised at the number of people

at the living room.

Kinta: "Whoa...I didn't expect to see you guys..."

Megumi: "Kyuu...what's with this "Orphenoch King" situation, and whay are you sounding so

terrified over the phone?"

Kyuu: "Remember when I told you about meeting with the new SMART Brain president a few

weeks ago? He said that the Orphenoch King can consume the lives of both humans and

Orphenochs. Of course we can'tlet that happen, but we weren't sure about that fact, since Yuji

didn't show us the king's appearance, but now we may have an idea...and these two gentlmen here

said that they'll provide the sketch. And the description of the King in action."

And thirty minutes later, Class A finally arrived. And they too were surprised at the number of people

inside Kazuma's mansion. They were also wondering what Yujki meant about the Orphenoch King.

Gouda: "Ok, Kyo...what is it that you said about this Orphenoch King?"

Kyuu: "Attorney Suichi Kitaoka here said that he saw the orphenoch King in action, and said that

he'll provide the sketch, and hopefully we'll get to know more about this king..."

Kitaoka: "Well, then everyone...we won't waste our time here...and believe me...what you're about

to here will be...gruesome."

Kitaoka then told everyone how they saw the Orphenoch King, and where they witnessed it. They

stated that they saw a small boy walking aimlessly at the rice fields, and when he and Goro followed

them, they saw two Orphenochs fighting each other, and that Asakura and Shibaura were trailing the

boy. And then it happened. They described the Orphenoch King slowly materializing from the boy's

shadow, and moved. And there Kitaoaka and Goro saw how the King feeds itself, and consuming

Kitazaki and Shibaura. Goro the provided the sketch of the Orphenoch King and everyone were

shocked at the appearance via the sketch. Kitaoka then gave the descriptions of the boy, and there

Megumi thought to be quite familiar. She showed the picture of Teruo Suzuki, and Kitaoaka and Goro

confirmed it. Needless to say, they were shocked to the core.

Kyo: "F- -king son of a bitch...HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN??!!"

Kyuu: "Yeah, Teruo is only seven years old! How can that happen?"

Ryu: "And if Pluto and SMART Brain finds out about this..."

Takeru: "But something isn't right here...how did that Orphenoch King got into Teruo's body in the first

place? Considering the boy's age, the King must be quite older than the average human."

Gouda and Hayato were also puzzled, but Saburumarou ridiculously claimed that Pluto might persuade

SMART Brain to apprehend the king and experiment on him. Kyuu stood up and acknowledges the

possibility.

Kyuu: "That could be possible! Who knows? They might use scientific means to use his powers to

dominate their goals. The problem now is…where can we find Teruo…? Where he is staying? And

how do we keep him from changing into the Orphenoch King?"

Kyo: "Blast! I just remembered…Takumi mentioned that he's staying at Keitaro's place!"

Ryu: "Kyuu…Kyo…you two better go there and check it out. I'll stay here in case this place get's

ambushed."

The Renjou twins nodded and left using the Side Basher that Kyo acquired. Yuki hopped on, insisting

that she comes along. As the trio left, Daisuke lightened the mood by saying that Yuki has a crush on

Kyo. Class a agrred to the fact, and Megumi giggled at the thought.

Back at the park, Teruo was again under the state of trance and saw the _Cowboy Orphenoch_ resting,

and next to him was another human. Then the Orphenoch King emerges and moves towards the two

preys, and instead of petrifying them he grabbed them by their necks and absorbs them, leaving nothing.

Takumi witnesses this as the Orphenoch King returned to Teruo's body, but something had happened.

Teruo remained in a trance, and was standing still. Takumi was shocked by this and decided not to ignore

this. He puts on the belt and phone, and became Mask Rider Faiz, and was about to strike Teruo but

hesitated. But then he noticed that Teruo's eyes were beginning to glow, and he decided to go on with

it, but Kaido changed into the _Snake Orphenoch_ and grappled with Faiz.

Snake Orphenoch: "Takumi! What's with you??? That's Teruo!"

Faiz was too worried to explain the details, and punched the Snake Orphenoch aside, and proceeded

to attack Teruo, but was stopped by Yuji. Yuji was wearing the Kaixa Belt, and blocked his way.

Yuji: "_Gomen_…but I can't let you do that. Rider change."

Yuji inserted the Kaixa Phone onto the belt, and the Kaixa Phone said "_**COMPLETE**_", and changed

into Mask Rider Kaixa. Mari, Keitaro and Rina arrived and witnessed the scene. They were surprised to

see Yuji in possession of the Kaixa Belt, and shockingly realized that Yuji was behind Masato's death.

Faiz and Kaixa clashed, but Kaixa used the Blaygun's saber to dish out a hit on Faiz, knocking him away,

along with the belt. Faiz was de-armored and reverted back to normal. As he was about to grab the

Faiz Belt, Takumi saw portions of ashes falling from his hand, and realized that he was breaking down.

He was in a panicking state and ran off.

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Kyo and Yukihira arrived at Keitaro's shop, but realized that no one was around.

Kyuu: "There's no one here…"

Yuki: "There's has to be a way of calling them."

Kyo was silent, and wondered where they went. He prayed that Teruo won't change into the

Orphenoch King and attack Takumi and the gang. He also prayed that Pluto or SMART Brain won't

find them. However, the trio are unaware that Yuji was there to take Teruo.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

**Preview:**

Next chapter will bring the closure of this story arc: the Arrival of the Orphenoch King! And the King makes

his presence known to his enemies!

Faiz and Kaixa dukes it out; Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu takes on Pluto, and will they be able to save Teruo?

Check it out!


	190. The King Has Arrived, The Final Battle

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story arc The Wolf Orphenoch saga.

I really appreciate it! Many thanks!

Also, now that Ryu's finally back as a DDS student, expect the next few chapters to

get really intense as they are now pooling all their resources in bringing down their

enemies once and for all.

And finally, we're now in the second story arc of this fic, and son we'll get to the final

story arc, so sit back and enjoy! The name of this story arc is titled _**The King Of Orphenochs**_

saga. Be prepared as a lot of answers will be revealed...

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are own by

their respective owners.

**- - - **

As Takumi ran off from the battle scene after learning that he was breaking down, he didn't realize that

he was now running off in a tunnel within the Tokyo streets. As he was approaching the end of the

tunnel, he was slowly losing consciousness, and his sight blurred, and he barely saw someone in front

of him, unable to recognize the person in front of him. He then fainted, slumping on that person, who

turned out to be Yuji.

Meanwhile, at the park, Kaido and the Ryuseiji were scrambling as they realized that in the confusion,

Teruo was taken away. As Yuji went after Takumi, the remaining Lucky Clover, Saeko and Takuma, took

the still mesmerized Teruo to a secret hidout, and are now preparing the arrival of the Orphenoch King.

**- - -**

**JUSTI-Faiz by ISSA**

(Opening song from _**Kamen Rider 555**)_

_Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?  
Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou _

Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga  
Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means

Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real  
Eien ja nai kamo shirenai

Over again messeeji wo okuru  
Byouyomi wa hajimatta...

Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto  
Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Yobisamase The way you go  
Shinjitsu wo sagase  
Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto  
Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru  
End justifaiz the means

Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi  
Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?

Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka  
Me wo samase The time to go  
Tsuyoku aru tame ni  
Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto  
Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo  
End justifaiz the means 

**- - -**

**The Orphenoch King Saga Part 18**

At the Kikuchi Dry Cleaning Shop, Yukihira and the Renjou brothers were still knocking

on the door in hopes of contacting them, but still got no reply. Kyo then decided to call

Mari on her cellphone, and hoped that he gets through. His hope was answered as Mari

accepted the call.

Kyo: "Mari! w'ere right in front of your shop! where are you?? We got some shocking news!

It's about Teruo..."

Mari: "Yuji has just aken Teruo away!"

Kyo (turning to Kyuu): "Shit! Nii-san, SMART Brain beat us to it! They got the Orphenoch King!"

Mari: "What?? What about this Orphenoch King? What's that have to do with Teruo?"

Kaido (interrupting): "We'll worry that later, and right now we should look for him!"

After that, they hit the streets and began to find Teruo.

At SMART Brain Hospital, Yuji was giving instructions to the medics about what to do with

Takumi.

Yuji: "This man is an Orphenoch. Use him as an experimental guinea pig. Find out why we

Orphenochs are slowly dying, and come up with a plan to counter this."

The medics nodded and proceeded to the emergency room, while Yuji looks on, and left. He

is now heading to the secret hideout where Teruo is being kept.

Meanwhile, Yukiand the Renjou brothers went back to the Narusawa Mansion and told them

the situation. There the three section decided to split up and scatter within the city to find

Teruo and the SMART Brain/Pluto goons.

Class A went to Osaka, Class C in Odaiba, and Class Q in Tokyo. Ryu and the Renjou twins

are now in Kyoto-Tokyo border, and there they split up to look further.

Kaido and the Ryuseiji also split up, and are intensifying their search. Kaido was looking

around in a suburb area, and then he notices a door near a waiting shed, and it was slightly

opened. Curious, he went inside, which leads him to a tunnel, and he could hear a voice

of a child moaning in pain. He became worried as he recognized the voice. it was Teruo's.

As he ran towards the source of the voice, he came to a dead end, and was shocked by

what he just saw.

Kaido: "Wha...what the..."

Kaido saw Teruo floating on air, and yellow tentacles were moving around him, and blood

was spilling everywhere.

Yuji: "Welcome! What you're witnessing right now is the arrival of our king!"

Kaido: "No...now I see why Takumi is assaulting Teruo...but...Teruo's just a boy...what...

what can i do to save him..."

Yuji: "There's nothing you can do, Kaido. You cannot save him, for that boy and our king

is the one and the same. But if you want to save someone, why don't you save Takumi?

He's at the SMART Brain Hospital, about to be dissected. You'd better go now."

Kaido cursed Yuji before leaving, and when no one was around, King Hades, Anubis, the

Lucky Clover, Yurie and Kaori emerged from the shadows, and are now watching the scene.

King Hades: "Kiba...are you sure about this? Will we benifit from this?"

Yuji: "Of course. We're all Orphenochs after all. We will surely benefit fom this, as we will

rule japan, and the rest of the world."

At this point, Mitsuru Sano and Takeshi Aakura arrive, and are awaiting their orders. Yuji

told the two ex-Zodiac Fighters to stand guard, and make sure no one gets thriough.

Meanwhile, the Ryuseiji got a call form kaido after ten minutes of searching, and they all

meet up at Keitaro's place. Mari summoned Ryu and the Renjou brothers, and there Kaido

told them the situation. Needless to say, they couldn't believe their ears, but Ryu confirmed

to Mari and Keitaro the truth about the Orphenoch King being in Teruo's body.

Kaido then told them about Takumi's situation, and they agreed to rescue him from the

hospital. Kyuu contacted Class C and told them to meet the Ryuseiji at the hospital, while

he, Ryu and Kyo will head out to the secret hide out. Mihara and Rina volunteered to go with

them.

Thirty minutes later, Kaido, Mari, Keitaro and Class C were inside the hospital, dresed as

nurses, and the Digimon began to distract the staff members while They slowly took Takumi

away and loaded him onto the van. Class C went with them, and drove away. Somehow, Yuji

learned of this and blocked their paths. As Class C's Digimon were ready to fight, Takumi got

off the van and told them that he'll face yuji alone. He grabbed the Faiz Belt and fasten it around

his waist.

Takumi: "Go...stop the king...leave Yuji to me...! Go!"

The others reluctantly left, leaving Yuji and Takumi alone. Yuji was already wearing the Kaixa Belt

and inserted the Phone, becoming Mask Rider Kaixa. Takumi followed suit, and he became

Mask Rider Faiz. Faiz and Kaixa began to stare each other, and ae about to face off.

Inside the tunnel of the secret hideout, Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu arrived and saw that the King was

now half-way out of Teruo's body, and they could see Teruo's internal organs being exposed, such

as his spleen and liver. Despite being a toughie, Kyo could actually feel nauseous at the sight,

and couldn't take anymore of this. He punched the codes of his Gamma Phone.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Kyo: "Shit! I vcan't take much more of this! It'dbe better if we end Teruo's suffering! Rider change!"

As he inserted the phone onto his belt, Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma and went towards Teruo's

floating body, but was intercepted by Mask Riders Ohja and Impaler.

Asakura: "Uh, uh, uh. Can't let you interrupt this interesting blood bath. I just love the horror scene."

Gamma: "FUCK YOU!"

Gamma and Ohja began to clash, and Kyuu changed into Mask Rider Beta and takes on Impaler. Ryu

was about to step ahead when Anubis blocked his way. Ryu was surprised, not expecting to see him.

Anubis: "Put away your humanity and join us, Master Ryu. I know you want to."

Ryu: "Never!"

Ryu changes into the _Devil Orphenoch_ and Anubis into the _Pharoah Orphenoch_, and they began to

fight each other. The three teens were unable to get pass as their opponents blocked their paths and

are making sure that the Orphenoch King's arrival won't be interrupted.

Menwhile, Shuji Mihara and Rina Abe arrived and saw Teruo is slowly being tortured as the

Orphenoch was halfway out, and blood was spilling over. Teruo saw Mihara and Rinaand reached

out with his hands.

Teruo: "H-help...me..."

Mihara took out the Delta Pistol and chanted "henshin", and changed into Mask Rider Delta. Delta

jumped towards the air, and fired away at the Orphenoch King's upper body, making sure that

Teruo isn't hit, but the Orphenoch King used his tentacles to swat Delta away, and as Delta hit the

ground, Saeko Kageyama and Itsuro Takuma apeared.

Saeko: "No matter what you do...you cannot stop it. And...we won't let you lay a finger on our

king..."

The Lucky Clover members changed into their Orphenoch forms and clashed with Delta. And

seconds later, Kaido and the Ryuseiji arrived and Kaido canged into the Snake Orphenoch and

helps out Delta.

At the place where Yuji and Takumi are facing off, Takumi tried his best to persuade yuji to open

his eyes, but to no avail. Yuji in turn told Takumi to turn his back on humanity, but he refuesd.

They inserted their phones onto their belts and became Mask Rider Faiz and Mask Rider Kaixa.

Faiz and Kaixa began to fgiht brutally and unloaded every weapon on their arsenals but neither

backed down. In the heat of the battle, their belts were detached and both turn back to normal.

They then fought each other in their Orphenoch forms (Takumi in _Wolf Orphenoch_ form, and Yuji

in _Horse Orphenoch_ form). They fought in sheer ferocity, until Takumi got the upper hand.

Takumi reverted back to normal, grabbed the Faiz Wheel and inserted the Faiz Phone. There he

inserted the codes and changed into Mask Rider Faiz Blaster Form.

Blaster Faiz then unloaded all of his ammo and Yuji was knocked down. He took the sword from

Yuji and was going to cut him down. Yuji braces for the blow, but Blaster Faiz did not hit him.

Takumi reverted back to normal since trhe Faiz Phone is connected to the Faiz Wheel, and the

Faiz Wheel was far from Takumi's grasp. Takumi then grabbed the Faiz Phone and Faiz wheel and

prepares to leave, but Yuji was incensed on why he didn't finish him off.

Takumi: "I already told you...I protect humans...and that includes you."

Yuji: "You're wrong! I'm not..."

Takumi sighed and left, and Yuji screams his lung out in calling Takumi back, but he was ignored.

Yuji cried in frustration, as Takumi left.

At the tunnnel, Ryu managed to toss Anubis aside and rverted back to normal. He punched the codes

of the Sigma Phone and inserted it onto his belt and became Mask Rider Sigma. As he was about to go

forward, Mask Rider Gamma was thrown near him and he crashed against the wall. As Sigma looked

in front of him, he saw who was responsible: the Orphenoch King! He has emerged from Teruo's body,

and he was as tall as Anubus. The Orphenoch King resembles that of a human Grasshopper, and wears

a scarf. The King then glances at Teruo, who was already bleeding from his stomach ara where the

king emerges. The Orphenoch King then grabbed Teruo and ate him alive, and the boy shouts in pain.

Kyuu and Ryu saw this and went after the king, but the king raised his hand, and a powerful blast was fired,

sending the two Class Q students to the wall, and their phones fell form their belts and are de-armored.

Delta and Snake Orphenoch went after the king, and they were also tossed aside.

Meanwhile, Yuji was crying over his humiliation when two ghosts appeared. It was Yuka and Hanagata,

and when she touched his head, Yuji learned that Yuka was actually killed by Saeko and not the police.

He cried harder over his realization, but she urged him to return to the human side, and Hanagata told

him there is still time to redeem himself.

The scene shifts back at the tunel as everyone was staring in horror as the Orphenoch King disembowels

Teruo, leaving the boy only in bloody, skeletal remains.

As the Orphenoch King finished his meal, and glances at the Orphenochs in front of him. He approaches

Mask Rider Impaler, and his tentacles went through his armor, and pierced his heart, and Impaler turned

to dust and crumbled. He then approaches the Lobster Orphenoch and pinned her body against his, and

soon she was glowing, and moans in pleasure as power was surging into her. Everyone saw what the

Orphenoch King can do, and moments later, they saw the Lobster Orphenoch glowing , and the blue

image that houses her human form "shattered", and realizes that she can no longer revert to her human

form.

Takuma saw this and was terrified. He was unwilling to let it happen to him and ran off.

Mask Rider Faiz arrived and tries his luck against the Orphenoch Kuing, but was easilly tossed aside.

Yuji then arrived, and told Takumi that he was sorry for what happened, and tried to take on the king,

but was tossed aside. Takumi stood up and urged everyone to fight in order to find the answer to their

destinies.

Takumi, Yuji, Kyuu, Ryu, and Kyo punched the codes of their phones and chanted "rider change!", and

inserted it onto their belts and are now in their armored forms, while Mihara chants "henshin" onto the

Delta Pistol and inserted it on the right side of his belt, and was also armored. For Takumi, he became

Balster Form Faiz. Blaster Form Faiz then fired away with his Blaster gun, but the Orphenoch King swat

it aside, and Kaixa and Delta jumped from behind, using their Rider Kicks, but their efforts didn't affect

him and tossed them aside. Delta and kaixa were slammed against the ceiling, and Kaixa's belt was detached,

and Yuji reverted to human form. The Orphenoch King fired his tentacle and pierced his heart, and Yuji was

slowly dying. Kyuu and Kyo, as Beta and Gamma, grabbed the King on both sides of his arms and held him,

as Ryu (Sigma) performed the Silver Dash (a sword slash using his laser saber) and hit the king on his grasshopper

eyes, blinding him. With the king dazed, Blaster Faiz fired the energy net, but Yuji changed into the _Horse Orphenoch_

and grapples onto the king. The Horse Orrphenoch's body was burning in blue flames, and momentarilly reverted

back to human form and told Blaster Faiz to finish off the king. He then changed back to his Orphenoch form.

Blaster Faiz reluctantly did the **Blaster Crimson Smash Kick**, and hit both Yuji and the king.

The next scene shows a powerful explosion and the tunnel collapses, burying both the king and the other Orphenochs

inside. As the smoke cleared, the place where the Orphenoch king emerged was caved in, and they hoped that

no one within Pluto survive th e ruins. Mari picked up the Kaixa Phone and belt, seeing that it was still functional.

Everyone was in sorrow as they ralized that Yuji was among the orphenochs killed, but were glad that he redeemed

himself.

Three weeks later, things were back to normal, as Mihara and Rina were tending to the orphenage that they put

up, and Kaido paying them a visit. They hatted together, and kaido decided to stay with Mihara and work at the

orphange.

Kyuu and Ryu reported to DDS, and told Principal Dan about what happened. They also got an unexpected visit

from Kyo, telling them that SMART Brain is now Pluto-free, as the board of directors clamied that they didn't

recall what happened to them for the past several months. Principal Dan then told Kyuu and Ryu that their battle

against Pluto will go on, and will not rest until the criminal organization is vanguished for good.

Takumi, Mari and Keitaro were now working full blast at the Dry Cleaning Shop, and were enjoying it to the fullest.

Although there are still Orphenochs in the streets, they didn't care, as long as they have the Faiz and Delta Gears,

they'll use them to defeat Orphenochs who threaten the humans.

Interestingly, Itsuro Takuma was seen working as a construction worker, and he said mentally that he'll spent his

remaining life as a human.

Later that day, Kyuu, Kyo and Ryu went to SMART Brain to make a thorough inspection to make sure there are no

Pluto members in sight. Kyuu was also worried that Ryu might breakdown as well, but Ryu assured that he will use

his powers to solve crimes and protect those who are dear to him. The three teens left the building and went home.

They are now awaiting a brand new tomorrow.

**The End…**

**- - - **

**EGO Eyes Glazing Over **by** ICHIDAI**

(4th Ending song from **_Kamen Rider 555_**)

(1-2-3 Ready!)

_On your side Dare ka mamoru tame nara  
Jama na mono kowashi-tsuzukete ii?  
can't deny Sono housoku susunde tte  
Sekai-juu ga karappo ni naru kanousei_

_Toki ni nani mo mienai toki  
Jibun no me mite iru keshiki dake wo  
Shinjite 'ru shika nai_

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

_on my side Dare mo kizutsuketaku mo nai  
Itsu datte waratte' ru hou ga ii  
can't deny Sono tsumori de ikitatte  
Kizukanai dake da tte iu kanousei_

_Gimon-bakari oikakete mo  
Saigo ni wa nan ni mo dekinaku natte...  
Sore dake wa muimi_

_Mawarimawatte mirai ni ima wo mite mo tada no kuronikuru  
Ima koko de hajimeyou rensa wo kiru action  
Mite minu furi shitatte shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

(Instrumental)

_Arashi no you na jidai mo hata kara mirya tada no kuronikuru  
Sono tabi ni kurikaeshi koukai wo shitatte  
Wasureta you na kao shite shikakete kuru dare ka no Ego ga...  
don't know what, what you say Mushi shinaide Kiite  
eyes glazing over_

**_- - - _**

Well...it's over, right...? Well check back next chapter for the epilogue...


	191. Epilogue

**Rise of the Orphenochs **

Sorry to the readers who are looking forward to the final story arc of this fic.

I really am. I really intended to finish this fic, but change of plans. No, I'm not

canceling it. I decided to take a break so that I can revise the final chapters.

Chapters 191 to 200 will be uploaded next month, but under a different title,

which will act as the OVA.

For now, enjoy this epilogue.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- The various anime characters that are appearing in the chapters of this fic, are

own by their respective owners.

**- - - **

A five weeks have passed, and nothing happened within the streets of Tokyo.

Everything is peaceful and no Orphenoch is in sight. Kyuu and Ryu had just

finished their breakfast and are heading to DDS to report for class. They said

goodbye to Mrs. Renjou as she is cleaning up the house. Outside the residence,

Kyuu's twin brother, Kyo is waiting for them on the Side Basher, and was

strecthing his arms as he sees his two roommates coming out.

Kyo: "It's about blasted time. I was about to leave you guys..."

Kyuu: "Sorry, Kyo. We just finished breakfast. You know our mom..."

Kyo: "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. Let's get going."

Ryu: "You seem to be in a hurry..."

Kyo: "I got a part-time job, you know."

Kyuu: "OR MAYBE...you just want to see Yuki..."

Kyo (blushing furiously): "NO I'M NOT!"

Ryu: "Let's go, guys..."

The three teens cruised off and head for DDS, and are now at peace, now that Pluto

is defeated, or so it seems...

**- - -**

**Epilogue**

At the Amakusa Mansion, King Hades and Anubis were among those who made their

way back following the explosion at the secret hideout. It appears that the explosion have

killed all of their allies, and the Orphenoch King was nowhere to be found. And they realized

that they were the only ones left.

King Hades: "Blast it...my grandson has betrayed me again..."

Anubis: "Perhaps it'd be best if we rest here for a while then we escape. And there we'll start

again from scratch."

King Hades nodded and they rest so that they can recover their strength.

Later that day, it was lunchtime. Kyuu and Ryu were with Class Q when Kyo arrived, and

was holding a picture of the mansion which houses the Amakusa family.

Kyo: "Hey, Ryu...is this the mansion where your gramps was holding his HQ?"

Ryu looked at it and recalled the time when he and DDS confronted Pluto, which ended in

him shooting his grandfather to death.

Ryu: "Yeah, and I'm glad that it's all over. No human could survive the blast at the tunnel..."

His speech was halted when he stood up and something came into his head. and then he looked

at the Renjou brothers.

Ryu: "I just remembered! Pluto was allied with SMART Brain!"

Kyuu: "So?"

Kyo: "Oh, shit! That's right! Pluto submitted themselves to Murakami's experiments! And are

they're already became Orphenochs! But why the concern? They were blown up along with

the King..."

Ryu: "I wish that was the case, but then..."

Kyo: "Okay, we'll go there together...but we'll fo there now, in case they're there."

Kyuu: "Megu...please tell Principal Dan where were going...let's go, guys!"

Ryu and the Renjou brothers run off and headed to the Side Basher, and are heading to the

place where the Amakusa Mansion is located.

Five minutes later, Class Q told Principal Dan about what happened, and he became concerned.

He summoned Class C and there he told them their mission.

Principal Dan: "Your assignment now is to go to the Amakusa mansion and see to it that Kyuu

and the others are alright. Give me a call if you need anything."

Class C acknowledge the words and left, and the DDS founder assured to Megumi that Kyuu

will be alright.

At the Amakusa Mansion, King Hades looked at the clock, as the time now is 14:00. He was

now preparing to leave the mansion along with Anubis, but as the two Pluto leaders are about to

leave, the door was blasted opened. It was Kyuu, Ryu, and Kyo, who are in their armored forms

of Mask Rider Beta, Mask Rider Sigma, and Mask Rider Gamma. Anubis smirked at the scene

and graciously greeted them.

Anubis: "Your timing is just right. Allow me to entertain you while Mater Ryu talks to his

grandfather..."

Anubis changes into the Pharoah Orphenoch and clashes with the Renjou brothers, while Sigma

looks o at his grandfather.

King Hades: "Vlast you...why won't you follow my dreams? Why ignore your destiny??"

Sigma: "You already know my reason. And why follow a grandfather who murdered my parents?

I won't let you do what you want!"

King Hades: "So be it! I'll make my own heir!"

Sigma stared wide-eyed in surprise as King Hades slowly changes into his Orphenoch form for

the first time, resembling the god Hades.

(A/N: You're wondering what his Orphenoch form looks like, huh? His Orphenoch form

resembles that of Hades, from Disney's Hercules.)

Sigma and the Hades Orphenoch began to clash, and both sides did not show any mercy,

but King Hades stood back and slowly reverted back to normal, and was slowly disintegrating.

The same goes for Anubis, and he was the first to die, as he turned to dust and crumbled.

The Renjou brothers went to Sigma as King Hades was slowly dying.

King Hades: "You..disappointed me...but no...matter...you'll soon...follow...hahaha..."

King Hades finally disintegrated and nothing was left of him except for his clothes. The same

goes for Anubis.

By then, Class C and their Digimon partners arrived and saw what was left of the Pluto heads.

Daisuke: "Sorry, guess we're too late..."

Kyo: "It's okay...Pluto is gone. That's all that matter."

The three teens pressed the END CALL button of their phones and they reverted back to normal.

As the police arrived, Ryu went inside the mansion to look around. Then he noticed that ashes

were falling from his right hand, and realizes that he was slowly breaking down. Kyuu and Kyo

saw this and went to his side.

Kyo: "Don't fret...we'll find a way to restore you to normal. You see, Hanagata gave me a cardkey

and a map, saying that the items that I'll find will jold the key in saving you. So don't sulk."

Kyuu: "Great work, Kyo! You can be a DDS student! Why not try out the..."

Kyo: "Can't write or read much..."

The three teens then left and head for home, and are discussing in secret on how to get to the items

which is said to contain the things needed to save Ryu and restore him to normal.

**- - - **

There you have it...the epilogue. Now Pluto is gone, and SMART Brain out of...well...now that

Yuji's dead, SMART brain wil have to find a new president.

And what can Kyuu and Kyo do to save Ryu? And how much time does Ryu have before

he disintegrated?

The answer to that...

...will be on net month, as I'll unveil my fanfic OVA.

The title is called...Paradise Lost.

Huh? What does that mean???

You'll find out on the first week of December!

See you then! And thanks to the readers who read my fic! I truly appreciate it!


End file.
